Touch
by MoonTripper
Summary: In Chapter 43, Uhura learns Lance Rohn to be the bearer of her father's proposal to join Terra Prime. Spock receives a communication from T'Pring that complicates efforts to dissolve their marriage contract. Uhura reluctantly begins to demonstrate her control of Sevat in response to his advances toward her.
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**Series Summary:** While watching the 2009 film, _Star Trek_, I was most intrigued with the scene where Uhura confronts Spock about her assignment to the USS Farragut. As the scene is played, she is both angered and surprised by her placement.

This series entitled, _Touch, _is the second sequel to my original story, _Needs; _which was later followed by the tale,_ Operation: No Return. _It is not necessary for new readers to my stories to first read the previous series, since I will use endnotes where necessary to clarify certain plot points.

Here, is a summary of the important events of the story preceding _Touch. _At the end of her third year, Uhura helped Spock survive his pon farr and she became pregnant as a consequence of the experience. Although pleased with the pregnancy, it became necessary for them to keep it a secret until after solving a case of espionage that Spock feared placed the expected child in danger. However, while still an embryo, the baby was transplanted to another woman against Uhura's will. Sevat, a Vulcan Secret Service agent working undercover as a language professor, suppressed the Cadet's memory of the child as well as her love for Spock. Initially, Spock reacted angrily to Sevat's actions. However, the Vulcan spy convinced Spock that Uhura would hate him if she ever learned his actions to stop a terrorist plot led to the destruction of a Romulan StarShip that probably carried the woman bearing abducted embryo.

_Touch _takes place during Uhura's fourth and final year as a Cadet at Starfleet Academy. Besides Spock and Uhura, all of the major characters will return: Kirk, McCoy, Gaila, Pike, and even Nurse Chapel. The series also includes my original characters: Sevat, Jack (Pike's son) and three pre-Academy days close friends of Uhura, collectively known as the "precious ones." Like the previous story, one of the plotlines will include intrigue that will be introduced in the third chapter.

In Chapter 1, Uhura meets her childhood friend, Habibah Mungai, for dinner. As the Cadet conveys an account of an incident occurring during her summer assignment on a space station, one begins to see signs the strategy to keep certain information from Uhura has already started to unravel.

My text often involves adult themes. However, there is nothing in the narrative that warrants more than a "T" rating.

**Note to previous readers:** I promise I will not take 50 chapters to get our couple back together.

**Comments: **Comments are the only payment I receive for hours of work each week. I look forward to them whether they are supportive or critical. I will respond to each one if you allow for private messaging.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Star Trek_. However, I do own is my imagination.

Dressed in casual civilian clothes, Nyota Uhura and childhood friend - Habibah Mungai – sit across from each other at a small wooden table at a Vietnamese bistro in San Francisco. As the women talk, Habibah intermittently raises her eyes to look at Uhura's relaxed hair that hangs about her shoulders.

"Who did you say told you about this place?" Uhura asked.

"Ngo Tan Dat. He's one of my colleagues on the United Earth Consulate Staff. He said this restaurant has the best Vietnamese cuisine in the Bay Area."

"Funny that you have to come all the way from Washington, D.C. to tell me about an eatery that couldn't be more than a 25 minute walk from the Academy." Uhura observed.

"I just hope everything is as good as Dat says it is. In just a couple of hours, I've got to catch a flight to Frankfurt to attend an economic summit."

Uhura noted, "Going from D.C. to San Francisco isn't exactly the most direct way to get to Frankfurt. And, I'm sure your job isn't covering the cost of this detour."

"My sister, how could I not take the time to see you before I'm off on that trade mission. Afterwards, I'll be travelling with the United Earth trade delegation throughout the Alpha Quadrant for nearly a year. By that time, you'll be assigned to a StarShip and who knows when we will see each other again."

Uhura reached out and covered her friend's hand with hers. Despite the financial burden probably placed on Habibah's meager civil servant income, Uhura was overjoyed by her friend's visit that came the day after the Cadet returned from her summer military training tour.

It did not take long for Uhura to notice her friend's eyes shifting focus to her hair. She withdrew her hand from Habibah to ready herself for what she was sure would be a controversial topic.

"I've never known you to hold your tongue, Habibah." Uhura told her. "Why don't you just ask me about it?"

"I was trying not to spoil the moment."

"Too late." Uhura quipped.

"What the f**k happened to your hair?" Habibah now said without hesitation in reference to the smooth, silky locks sported by her friend.

"Such language." Uhura feigned shocked.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"I lost a bet." Uhura responded simply.

"A bet?" Her friend scoffed. "Nyota, what kind of bet would make you disrespect yourself like that?"

"Habibah, I'm not going to sit here and waste time talking about hair politics."

"Nyota, are you now ashamed of the hair you were born with?" Habibah challenged her.

"Of course not. You know this is the first time I have ever allowed chemicals on my hair."

"I don't understand why there even had to be a first time?"

"I told you I lost a bet." Uhura paused for a moment, as the waiter set down a plate of summer rolls and peanut sauce. "Do you remember me talking about a Cadet named Damitra Clarke?"

"That mzunga1 girl?"

"Oh Habibah, you know she wouldn't like to be called that. I told you about how Shaniqua nearly took my head off when I used it on her when we were kids.2 Damitra is Jamaican and quite proud of her heritage."

"All right . . . all right." Habibah reluctantly conceded. "So, what does this _Jamaican_ have to do with your hair?"

"Actually, I only have myself to blame."

"I'm listening." Habibah told her in a tone that implied there was nothing Uhura could say to justify her new hairstyle.

"Damitra and I were part of squad assigned to a space station for our military training this summer." Uhura shook her head in antipathy. "Oh, Habibah, space station work is without a doubt the dullest appointment someone could ever get. Nothing ever happens . . . nothing at all."

"Well, obviously, that's not entirely true." Habibah commented.

Disregarding her friend's comment, she continued, "Funny, with so much time on one's hands, you seem to lose all one's ability to make a realistic assessment of one's abilities."

"You mean, you become full of yourself."

"Yeah. Guilty as charged." Uhura nodded. "When you don't have a good friend to get you to check yourself once in a while, then it can certainly lead to trouble."

Becoming interested, Habibah encouraged her by saying, "Tell me more."

On a Starfleet Space Station, Cadets exchange greetings with Uhura as she walked into the crew's Rec Room. Although she had completed her duty for that day, the East African's braided natural hair was still pinned in a bun on the top of her head. Everyone seemed to be at tables in groups playing cards or board games, with the exception of Damitra who sat alone with a set of dominoes before her.

"What's this?" Uhura asked, as she walked over to the Jamaican. "Are you being antisocial this evening?"

"I had company a little while ago." She answered listlessly. "But they left after a while."

Uhura observed, "So, you're just spending time with dominoes? I didn't even know you played the game."

"Yeah, but I'm a little out of practice."

Uhura nodded. Cadets were rarely allowed to include such diversions while on training exercises, even on StarShips. However, aware of the seemingly endless tedium of space station life, their superior officers relaxed usual restraints for the sake of morale for this assignment.

Damitra then asked nonchalantly, "Uhura, you wouldn't know how to play, would you?"

"Not since I was teenager in Kenya."

"So . . . do you want to play a few rounds?" The Jamaican proposed with seemingly little interest in her tone.

"Sure. Why not?" The East African responded without hesitation, while take a seat opposite Damitra.

The Jamaican casually began to ready the dominoes. "We ought to do something to make the game a bit more interesting."

"Like what?"

"Make a bet."

"Neither one of us make enough credits that we should risk losing it on a game." The East African advised.

"I can always count on you to be the sensible one." Damitra commented.

Uhura was not so sure Damitra meant it as a compliment, but she smiled in response.

"Since betting credits is out of the question, then let's make another type of wager. Something we have to do, if we lose. You come up with something for me and I will come up with something for you."

"All right." Uhura agreed, thinking it would at least add a temporary bit of excitement to their lives. "If you lose, then . . . " Uhura thought, "When we return to the Academy, you'll have to accompany me to Bible Study each week for the entire year."

"Bible study for a whole year?" Damitra said with dread.

"That's right." Uhura responded, now confident from Damitra's reaction that the Jamaican thought she might lose.

"You're asking a lot of me. I'm not interested in that religious stuff the way you are."

Uhura felt emboldened, as some of the other Cadets came about their table. "You're not going to back out of it now, Damitra, are you?"

More Cadets surrounded them, as Damitra seemed hesitant to agree. "OK . . . OK." She finally acquiesced. "Now, I need to think of something for you." The Jamaican sat back in her seat and folded her arms, as if deep in thought. The anticipation grew with each passing second, until she made a request that surprised the East African with its boldness.

"Tell me the name of the guy who broke your cherry."

"What?" Uhura responded, as the spectators laughed at Damitra's audacious question.

"Tell me who you let get into your pants, Uhura."

"Why would you even ask about something like that?" The East African responded trying not to expose her embarrassment. "Do you really think I would answer such a question in front of all of these people?"

"Sure you would!" Cadet Taruska exclaimed.

Cadet Buakao chimed in, "Remember, Uhura, what happens on the space station stays on the space station."

"Right." Uhura retorted sarcastically. "Are you all forgetting that I'm one of the communications personnel on this station who has to read and code your outgoing messages? Of course, I would face court martial if I ever divulged the contents of personal messages that are in compliance with Starfleet policy. However, from my experience, I know for a fact nothing is considered off-limits with this crew when it comes to gossip."

The other Cadets laughed, but with an uneasy edge as they looked at each other with suspicion.

"All right, Uhura." Damitra told her as she gave her a sly wink. "What about your hair?"

"My hair?" Uhura asked with surprise.

"Yeah, your hair. If you lose, then you'll need to put a relaxer on your hair." Damitra told her.

"That's no way as good as the other bet." Cadet Lyons protested.

"Yeah, Damitra." Taruska argued. "Who cares what Uhura does with her hair?"

Damitra commented, "Uhura cares about her hair, don't you?"

"Sure, I do." Uhura answered. "I've never relaxed my hair in my entire life."

"Then it's settled." The Jamaican responded. "If I lose, then I will attend Bible study meetings with Uhura for an entire year. And, if Uhura loses, she'll need to get her hair straightened and keep it that way for a year."

Uhura noted how Damitra winked at her again, but the East African was not sure what she meant by the gesture. Instead, she simply said, "I agree with the terms. Let's play."

Back at the Vietnamese restaurant, Uhura and Habibah used chopsticks to dip their summer rolls in peanut sauce before tasting them.

"Mmmmm . . . " Uhura happily sighed between bites. "I could be satisfied with an entire meal with nothing but these rolls. It sure beats the food we had on the space station."

"Enough about the food, Nyota. Get back to the story. I can't believe you played dominoes with a Jamaican! Are you crazy?" Habibah remarked as she chewed her food. "It's not just a game with them. It's their national pastime."

"Well, I found that out a little too late for my own good, because I lost three straight games without putting up much of a challenge." Uhura confessed. "I discovered later she was sitting alone when I first saw her, because Damitra had already soundly defeated all the other takers in the Rec Room and was just waiting for the next victim . . . which unfortunately turned out to be me."

"I agree with the other Cadets the hair bet was kind of lame." Habibah commented. "What does she have against natural hair?"

"Nothing. In fact, she wears her own hair in cornrows."

Habibah paused, and then looked curiously at her friend. "Then, what am I missing?"

"If you were to ask Damitra, she would say that I was the one who was clueless." Uhura answered. "The next day, she found me and said I needed to pay up on my bet. I let her know I had an appointment to get my hair relaxed after my shift. But, then Damitra said . . ."

"Uhura, you know I was not really making a wager on your hair. Didn't you see me winking at you?"

"How was I to know why you were doing that?"

"Because there is no reason to waste a sure thing on something as tired as a hairdo."

"That's the wager you made for me in front of all of those witnesses." Uhura retorted. "Don't try to change it, now. I accepted the bet and, although I don't like it, I intend to make good on my agreement."

"Then, you need to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me who you've been sleeping with."

"That, again?" Uhura rolled her eyes. "Damitra, I'm still a virgin. I'm not ashamed of it, but it is not something I need to broadcast for all to hear. It's my business and I mean to keep it private."

"Think back, Uhura." Damitra challenged her. "The night before Federation Day I brought a package to your room that turned out to be a small box of chocolates. Didn't Gaila say it came from your secret lover?"3

Uhura paused for a moment, before answering. "I vaguely recall getting the chocolates, but – Damitra – don't you think I would know if I had a lover? You know how Gaila is. She's always teasing me, especially about sex; or, I should say, the lack of sex."

The Jamaican crossed her arms and looked at Uhura warily. Still, she had never known Uhura to lie. Reluctantly, she conceded, "So, I wasted that bet."

"I guess so, if you want to look at it that way." The East African replied. "Of course, if you want to forgive the bet, I'll cancel my appointment."

"Are you kidding?" Damitra remarked. "I'm going to at least get some kind of satisfaction out of this."

Back at the restaurant, the waiter served Habibah and Uhura two steaming bowls of Pho.4 The Cadet picked up her chopsticks, but Habibah stopped her before she began to eat.

"Nyota, you act as if this is the first time you've eaten Pho." Habibah commented.

"Habibah, it is the first time I've ever eaten Pho." Uhura retorted. "And, when did you become an expert on this cuisine?"

Now, it was Habibah who rolled her eyes before saying. "As an United Earth Cultural Attaché, it's my business to learn the best of what Terrans have to offer."

"All right. I concede your point. Go ahead and give me a few tips."

"First you should take the time to take in the aroma and let it caress your soul."

"Caress my soul?" Uhura sighed. "Habibah, I'm really hungry. The summer rolls were delicious, but I'm far from satisfied. Can't we just eat?"

Habibah sternly told her friend, "Nyota, you must learn how to savor the aroma."

The words caught Uhura off-guard. She knew she had never eaten Pho before, but the phrase and the act of taking in the aroma sounded . . . _all too familiar. _

"Nyota." Habibah called to her. "Nyota, are you still with me?"

"Yes . . . yes." The Cadet stammered.

"Breathe . . . slowly . . . " Habibah counseled.

_Uhura obeyed . . ._

_But, somehow it was a different voice that spoke to her . . ._

_A distinctly male voice she could not readily identify . . ._

Habibah continued her instructions. "Now, take up your spoon and taste the broth."

_Uhura did so . . . _

"Hold it in your mouth for a moment . . . and, then let it find its way down your throat."

_Uhura followed the direction . . ._

_And tapped into a seemingly distant memory . . ._

_A memory of sensual delight . . ._

Habibah's laughter broke the spell. "Nyota, do you now see how such a ritual can heighten one's enjoyment?"

Uhura took a drink of water to dull her heightened sensual state. "Is it all right to eat, now?"

"Sure." Habibah said, before also taking a sip of water. "When the waiter comes by, remind me to ask for a pitcher of water."

Uhura nodded, as she slurped her noodles.

Habibah continued to talk, while picking out choice pieces of meat to place in her mouth. "I tell you when I was on my flight earlier today for Washington to San Francisco, you don't know how difficult it was for me to come by a some water. My throat was really dry and I was looking forward to something to quench my thirst."

"Habibah, what commercial aircraft does not have water?"

"I am sure the ship had plenty of water, but the service was terrible. I probably would have had to finally get it myself, if it weren't for the intervention of another passenger. He looked Vulcan to me."

"Oh, really. Knowing you, you probably didn't ask for his name. And, if you did, I'm sure you don't remember it."

"That's where you're wrong. It was _Stock_ . . . or _Spot _. . . or _Smock _. . . "

Uhura laughed. "Oh, yeah. Now, I can see why you joined the diplomatic corps."

"_Sock_?"

"Come on, Habibah. What kind of Vulcan name is that? You know, you really are embarrassing yourself."

"Wait a minute. Now, I remember!" She exclaimed. "It was Spock . . . Mr. Spock!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 2, Habibah fills Spock's ear with Nyota's praises. Later, while alone in his home, the Vulcan confesses his unrelenting longing for the East African Cadet. Across campus in her dorm room, Nyota wrestles with the meaning of an off-handed comment made earlier by Habibah concerning a former Vulcan lover.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The Swahili term is often used in reference to Westerners, especially white people. Those of African descent born outside of the continent are surprised and, sometimes, offended if the term is applied to them.

2 Shaniqua is one of Uhura's pre-Academy days friends. The incident Uhura cites is dramatized in Chapter 7 of my story, _Needs_.

3 See Chapter 50 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

4 A Vietnamese rice noodle dish, usually prepared with beef.


	2. Chapter 2 Nyota

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 2, Habibah fills Spock's ear with Nyota's praises, feeding the Vulcan's unrelenting passions for his former lover.

Your comments are always welcome.

Dressed in casual civilian clothes, Nyota Uhura and childhood friend - Habibah Mungai – sit across from each other at a small wooden table at a Vietnamese bistro in San Francisco. Both have begun eating a hearty bowl of Pho.1

Habibah commented to Uhura, "When the waiter comes by, remind me to ask for a pitcher of water."

Her friend nodded, as she slurped her noodles.

Habibah continued to talk, while picking out choice pieces of meat to place in her mouth. "I tell you when I was on my flight earlier today from Washington to San Francisco, you don't know how difficult it was for me to come by some water. My throat was really dry and I was looking forward to something to quench my thirst."

"Habibah, what commercial aircraft does not have water?"

"I am sure the ship had plenty of water, but the service was terrible. I probably would have had to finally get it myself, if it weren't for the intervention of another passenger. He looked Vulcan to me."

"Oh, really. Knowing you, you probably didn't ask for his name. And, if you did, I'm sure you don't remember it."

"That's where you're wrong. It was _Stock_ . . . or _Spot _. . . or _Smock _. . . "

Uhura laughed. "Oh, yeah. Now, I can see why you joined the diplomatic corps."

"_Sock_?"

"Come on, Habibah. What kind of Vulcan name is that? You know you really are embarrassing yourself."

"Wait a minute. Now, I remember!" She exclaimed. "It was Spock . . . Mr. Spock!"

On a commercial StarShip, Habibah looked up from her seat closest to the aisle and saw flight attendants slowly making their way through the cabin with their beverage cart. The East African sighed thinking, _After a few hundreds years of aviation history you would think by now they would have found a more efficient way to serve drinks._

Bored, the Habibah found herself twisting one of her dreadlocks around her index finger. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she looked to the passenger seated next to her . . . a tall Vulcan dressed in black pants and a maroon tunic with a leather belt about his waist. She did not know why she had not previously noticed he sported a trimly, shaved black goatee. She thought, _The facial hair makes him quite striking,_ _even sexy . . . that is, if you are into men._

Habibah had not exchanged a single word with her fellow seat partner, since he seemed already quite absorbed in reading something on his iTablet when the East African boarded the starship. In fact, he seemed not to have changed his position since their vessel left the StarPort. Sitting erect in his seat, only his finger seemed to move down the iTablet screen, as he quickly scrolled through his reading material. Although the text appeared to be written in Federation, from what she could see Habibah could not make much sense of the highly technical scientific writing.

Seeing a shapely blonde stewardess had completed serving those in front of her, Habibah positioned her tray in anticipation of soon receiving a cool drink.

"I like it." The young attendant said as she moved her cart to Habibah's row.

Confused by her comment, the East African did not know how to respond. However, soon, she realized she was not the intended recipient of the attendant's words.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The steward asked in a tone that seemed to demand recognition.

The Vulcan looked up from his iTablet and showed no change in his look of indifferences as he identified her as "Kaatje Pierson2."

The young woman's sudden broad smile betrayed her relief the Vulcan actually did recall her. "I'll admit I almost did not recognize you now that you're sporting that goatee." Kaatje told him. "I must say . . . _you wear it well_."

The Vulcan did not reply.

"What can I get you to drink, Spock?"

"Cranberry juice."

"With or without ice."

"If the beverage is sufficiently cold, then there is no need of any additional substances to further lower its temperature."

"You've got it." She responded. She quickly prepared the drink and handed it across Habibah, as if the East African was invisible. "What do you think? Is it cold enough for you?" Kaatje asked Spock.

Spock tasted the drink and then observed. "The juice appears to be within the acceptable temperature boundaries for consumption."

"Thank you." She gushed.

"That was not meant to be a compliment, Kaatje." Spock remarked. "I was only stating a fact."

Seemingly oblivious to his last statement, she happily offered, "Could I get you some peanuts or fruit snacks to accompany your beverage?"

"The juice is adequate." He answered.

"Since the flight is under two hours, we don't usually have any other options. However, I can check to see if we have any cashews. I remember when we were together in St. Maarteen, you seemed to have a fondness for . . . "

"Was it really _that good_?" A fuming Habibah interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss." Kaatje stammered. "I don't understand your comment."

"The sex." Habibah retorted. "Was it really that good that nothing else matters right now, but finding a way to get back into his pants."

"Really!" Kaatje exclaimed with indignation. She looked momentarily to Spock for him to defend her, but found instead the Vulcan appeared mildly amused by the passenger's bold remark. "Miss, I would appreciate if you could manage to be patient, while I take care of one passenger at a time."

Habibah shot back, "I can see how you want to take care of _him_. However, I didn't expect this sideshow to be included in the price of my ticket."

"Please, Miss, you really need to calm down or I will need to report your behavior to the authorities upon landing."

"Look, if you think you can intimidate me, you've got another thought coming. All I know is I've been waiting for nearly 45 minutes just for a cup of water and with a little ice and I expect you to accommodate me. Now, do you think you can manage doing your job, _Kaatje?"_

"Well!" Kaatje exclaimed with indignation. "I'll have you to know . . ."

"Kaatje." Spock interjected. "The young woman makes a valid argument. Not only should her needs be met, but I am sure there are others who are still waiting to be served."

Disappointed in his reaction, she began to protest. "Yes, but Spock . . ."

The Vulcan sternly asserted, "I believe this young woman requested water with minimal ice."

The stewardess finally yielded and prepared Habibah's drink. After she set it down on the East African's tray without saying a word, Kaatje took hold of the handle of her cart as if ready to move to the next row. However, she heard the Vulcan's voice once more.

He remarked, "Kaatje, does this passenger not receive a choice of a snack to accompany her beverage?"

"Oh, yes." Habibah spoke up. "I think I'll have the peanuts."

"Will there be anything else?" The attendant coolly asked, as she placed the snack bag on Habibah's tray.

"No, thank you." The East African replied with a smile that only deepened Kaatje's sour mood as she moved to the next row.

"I'm sorry." Habibah tried to stifle her laugh, as she turned slightly to Spock. "I didn't mean to mess up your _thing_ with her."

"There is no need to apologize. You were in your right to demand the same level of service as anyone else on this flight and without unnecessary delay. I am the one who should apologize if I also contributed to the deferral of that service."

"No regrets are necessary." Habibah replied. "But, I do appreciate your assistance, Mr. . . . uh . . . is it Mr. Spock?"

"Yes."

"I'm Habibah Mungai." The East African lifted her cup from the tray and said, "Rathima andu atene!

Spock took up his cup and met it with hers. He took a sip of his juice, while Habibah thirstily drained most of the contents of her cup.

The Vulcan remarked, "I am assuming your words represented a traditional toast, but I cannot say I am familiar with the language."

"It is Kikuyu, the language of the Bantu which is my ethnic origin. Unfortunately, with each generation there are fewer native speakers, since Federation became the lingua franca taught in schools on Earth. The only person my age who I can still carry on a conversation with in Kikuyu is my best friend, Nyota."

Spock took another sip of his juice covering his surprise at hearing her name. "Nyota." He echoed. "It is not a name one hears very often, even among Terrans."

"In my homeland, the name is not unusual. However, I would not be surprised if she were the only Cadet at Starfleet Academy called Nyota. I'm on this flight to San Francisco to visit her, although I only have a few hours to spend there. What about you?"

Spock reflected on the vague question, before commenting, "I am not sure what information you require of me."

"Are you visiting San Francisco?"

"No." The Vulcan answered tersely.

An awkward pause came between them, as Habibah sensed the Vulcan seemed uncomfortable with divulging more information about himself. After several moments passed in silence, she was surprised to hear Spock's next comments.

"Nyota . . . it translates as _ . . . star. _Does it not?"

"Yes, it is a Swahili name." Habibah replied. "But, how do you know that? I can't imagine the word would be included in most commercial universal translators."

"At one time, the Swahili language had become an interest of mine."

"Really? Then, too bad you don't know my friend. She melts whenever she gets a chance to hear it."

"She _melts_?"

"Swahili was the language of her childhood, so it brings her a lot warm, tender memories when she hears it. Her mother died when she was still an infant, so her Baba raised her. She told me there was rarely a night her father did not see her to bed and sing a song with her. In fact, she often credits him with her love of music."

Knowing her father's hatred for aliens, Spock felt unmoved by Habibah's description. "Does she still harbor close feelings for this man?"

"Of course, she does." Habibah responded, surprised by his question. "After all, _he is_ _her father._ For the last decade he's made his home on a colony near the Beta quadrant, so she hasn't seen him as often as she would like. Yet, the distance has certainly not diminished her love for him. At least, there has not been any appreciable change from what I can tell."

"I see." Spock replied.

Not understanding his apparent displeasure, Habibah commented, "I should let you get back to your reading." The East African settled back into her chair and drained the remaining liquid from her cup.

Spock picked up his iTablet to resume reading. Yet, within a few minutes he set it back down and commented to Habibah, "I am curious to learn the nature of someone named as the personification of a luminous celestial body."

His comment brought a smile to her lips, for nothing in life brought her more pleasure than her friend, Nyota. "Let me show you her image."

Habibah removed a mini-iTablet from her bag and brought a picture to the screen of four women, dressed liked tourists in a European-style plaza. The East African commented, "Here, we are . . . _the precious ones . . . _that's what we call ourselves. Guess which one is Nyota?"

Spock's eye immediately focused on Nyota wearing a large pair of sunglasses, baggy shorts and an oversized Harvard University t-shirt. Despite being physically smaller than the other women, her radiant smile seemed to overshadow the others. And, even though Spock felt the outfit was decidedly _unattractive_, she looked . . . _so beautiful _to the lonely Vulcan.

"I obviously can eliminate the one who appears to be you . . . the one on the far left." Spock noted.

"OK . . . that wasn't very difficult. Of the remaining three women, which one is Nyota?"

"Perhaps, you could assist me by telling me more about her."

"That would be impossible without giving it away."

"Without more information, I may be reduced to just making a random choice." Spock contended. "Is it your aim to keep me at such a disadvantage?"

Habibah laughed, evoking a glare from Kaatje as she walked by their row collecting empty cups and snack bags.

"Oh, my!" The East African exclaimed. "She really hates me. I guess she's thinking I'm moving in on her _man._"

"We had no relationship of any significance. We were briefly sexual partners nothing more. Our parting was acrimonious, yet, now she behaves as if the circumstances were different."

"I guess _your stuff_ really was _that good!" _Habibah laughed, again.

The Vulcan was not amused, as he sternly reminded her. "I believe we have strayed from our desired subject."

"Oh, yes . . . Nyota." She said, barely able to stifle another laugh. "You wanted more information."

"That was my request." Spock retorted.

Habibah paused, as if thinking about what she would say. Then, she told him, "Just describing her physical appearance, would not do Nyota justice. Upon first seeing this petite woman, one may mistakenly take her size to be an indication of her strength. Until you get to know her, it may be difficult to see beyond this woman who bears skin the color of toasted hazelnuts; soft, full lips; and eyes that know not how to lie."

Spock observed, "Your words and tone seem akin to those one would use as a lover. Is she more than a friend to you?"

Habibah gave him a discerning smile. "Nyota knows who I am and, yes, we dwell in each other's heart. Although I would hardly be the one to ever refuse her to my bed, we have never been nor ever will be lovers."

The East African watched, as the Vulcan seemed to relax a bit as he took another sip of his juice. She then asked, "Is that what you wanted to hear, Mr. Spock or, like other men, were you ready to engage in some kind of girl-on-girl fantasy?"

"I can assure you, Ms. Mungai, the later image would not be a pleasant one for me."

Habibah laughed. "Is that a personal preference, Mr. Spock, or do Vulcans take issue with those of us in the GBLT3 community?"

"This one." The Vulcan sidestepped Habibah's question and pointed a finger toward Nyota's figure. "While the photo itself does not allow me to adequately identify all of the attributes you mentioned, this particular person certainly is petit in comparison to the others. Is there any more information you have to share about this female?"

The East African turned her head to look more directly at Spock to take him in with his eyes. She wondered, _Nyota could not possibly have any meaning to him. Could she? After all, is she not a stranger to him?_

Habibah yielded to Spock's request and told him, "She became a Christian, while an undergraduate student. I'm sure you'll appreciate the fact that being openly religious in this day and age is often a turnoff to most people. Even I thought she would drop the it after a while, since so many people think it is irrelevant or they are extremely hostile to such convictions. Yet, over time, Nyota has shown real strength in character by growing stronger in her beliefs, despite such opposition."

"There is a Vulcan saying, _Good intentions alone serve nothing if not followed by tangible results. _Strength of character is not demonstrated simply by one's belief in what is right."

"How true. But, Nyota has shown herself worthy of such an attribute time and time, again."

"In what way?" Spock asked.

"Let me give you an example." The East African said, after pausing for a moment to give it thought. "I remember one day last summer before she had to return to the Academy, we had an opportunity to spend the weekend together in our homeland. We spent most of our time in the streets going from shop to shop. Of course, neither of us could afford to buy anything, but we were having a good time anyways."

Spock remembered Nyota had once engaged in that activity with his mother during her second year at the Academy. The Vulcan could not understand how they could possibly enjoy such a fruitless exercise.4

"Go on." Spock prodded Habibah."

"Throughout most of the day, I teased Nyota for carrying around a large umbrella, when there had not been a cloud or any reports of rain. Well, I changed my tune by late afternoon when a storm seemed to come out of nowhere while we were waiting at a SkyBus stop that had no shelter. Nyota's umbrella kept us fairly dry for a while. That is, until a woman came to the stop with her two children. They were already soaked to the skin, but Nyota gave them her umbrella without a second's thought."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"How long have you been on this planet, Mr. Spock? I tell you at that moment even I was not very happy with Nyota's action. We were late for a performance that evening because we had to go back to our rooms and change our sopping, wet clothes. For the rest of the night, I complained about it, but Nyota kept insisting giving away the umbrella was the right thing to do. You see, unlike most people she has this ability to take herself out of the equation . . . to be selfless in both word and deed."

Spock knew this to be true. He remembered he had almost lost her during her first year as a Cadet. On a survival-training mission, she followed a despondent peer into the wilderness when she feared he might take his own life. Even knowing she would have a better chance of enduring the trial without him, she faithfully refused to leave his side not wanting him to die alone.5

The Vulcan commented, "This friend of yours should learn there are times when she must make her own needs and desires a priority."

"Saying such a thing to Nyota would be like talking to a brick wall. Yes, she has aspirations like anyone else, but I tell you she would not hesitate to put aside personal gain or achievement if she could help someone else."

"Ms. Mungai, in all the years you have known her - outside of her religious convictions - has your friend ever mentioned something she has wanted above everything else . . . something . . . that would bring her happiness."

"Mr. Spock, why do you think she isn't already happy? Perhaps, she does not have much in the way of material wealth, but I have no doubt she is one of the richest people I know.

For a moment, Spock turned his eyes away from Habibah out of concern she would recognize _the look _. . . _the look of disappointment . . ._

_Sevat's suppression Nyota's memories appear to have been quite successful . . ._

_For his former lover no longer held the . . ._

_Memories of the times Spock and Nyota had spent together . . . _

_The bitter mixed in with the sweet . . ._

_The first time he saw her . . . _

_The first time their eyes met . . ._

_The first time they argued . . ._

_The first time they shared a pot of tea . . ._

_The first time he made her laugh . . ._

_The first time he made her cry . . ._

_The first time she prepared a meal for him . . ._

_The first time he pushed her away . . ._

_But . . ._

_What he missed the most was her . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_For it was her . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_Which reminded him of whom he really was . . ._

_How he had tired of living like a blind man . . ._

_How he had grown weary of sight without a sense of feeling_6_ . . ._

_It was her . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_Which brought him to another level . . ._

_Transcended his day-to-day reality . . ._

_And took him to another dimension of . . ._

_Pleasure . . ._

_Joy . . ._

_And yes . . ._

_Pure ecstasy . . ._

"_Oh, my Nyota . . ."_

_Her warm breath on his neck . . ._

_The tips of her fingers upon his face . . ._

_Her gentle lips brushing against his own . . ._

_Her supple body pressed against his flesh . . ._

_Even when the pon farr overtook him and he was out of his mind for want of her . . ._

_Intense lust searching for brutal release within her virgin womb . . ._

_She gave herself freely to him denying thought of the dire consequences to herself . . ._

"_Oh, my Nyota . . ."_

_Through each ferocious thrust of his sword she held on to him despite . . . _

_Enduring the undeniable fierce pain brought forth by his seemingly insatiable carnal drive . . . _

_Spock remembered all too well . . ._

_He almost lost her . . ._

_He almost lost her . . ._

_He almost lost her . . ._

_But then . . ._

_When she once again found life . . . _

_And, her . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_Took hold . . ._

"_Oh, my Nyota . . ."_

_He had feared he would cause her more harm . . ._

_But, her . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_Undermined all logic . . ._

"_Come on, Baby . . ."_

_She said whispered her siren song . . ._

"_Make love to me . . ."_

"_No . . ." _

_He told her in a voice that contradicted his words . . ._

"_It's too soon . . ."_

_She cooed seductively . . ._

"_Mpenzi wangu . . ._

_Je, kuchoma kwa ajili yangu?_

_Mpenzi wangu . . ._

_Unaja wewe mi wangu tu . . ._

_Kuja kula nyama wangu_7_ . . ."_

"Mr. Spock?" Habibah called to him, interrupting his thoughts. "

The Vulcan looked to her wordlessly.

And, then Habibah smiled and playfully told him, "I can see there's no future for me as a griot.8"

**Author's Note: **This chapter became a bit too long, so I had to split it. In Chapter 3, Habibah completes her account of her talk with Spock. Later, while alone in his home, the Vulcan confesses his unrelenting longing for the East African Cadet. Across campus in her dorm room, Nyota wrestles with the meaning of an off-handed comment made earlier by Habibah concerning a former Vulcan lover.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A rice noodle soup usually prepared with beef.

2 The brief dalliance Spock had with the Belgian stewardess, Kaatje Pierson, is dramatized in Chapters 25 and 27 or my story, "Needs."

3 GBLT stands for gay, bisexual, lesbian and transgender people.

4 See Chapter 28 of my story, _Needs._

5 See Chapters 14 – 17 of my story, _Needs._

6 This and the preceding line are slight paraphrases of lyrics from the song, "How You Remind Me" by Nickleback.

7 Uhura's words translate as, "My lover . . . Do you not burn for me? . . . My lover . . . You know you are mine only . . . Come eat of my flesh."

8 A griot is a storyteller.


	3. Chapter 3 No Regrets

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 3, Nyota's childhood friend, Habibah Mumbai, completes her account of her talk with Spock. Later, while alone in his home, the Vulcan confesses his unrelenting longing for the East African Cadet. Across campus in her dorm room, Nyota wrestles with the meaning of an off-handed comment made earlier by Habibah concerning a former Vulcan lover.

Your comments are always welcome.

Habibah and Spock sat side-by-side on a flight from Washington, D.C. to San Francisco. Preoccupied with thoughts of Nyota, he momentarily seemed to be in a daze.

"Mr. Spock?" Habibah called to him, interrupting his reflections.

The Vulcan looked to her wordlessly.

And, then Habibah smiled and playfully told him, "I can see there's no future for me as a griot."

"Griot? I confess I am not familiar with that word." Spock remarked.

She informed him, "A griot is a storyteller . . . a culture bearer and historian who upholds the traditions of a people. A good griot has a talent of sustaining the interest of the audience to impart the importance of their knowledge." She smiled with self-deprecation. "For a moment, it looked as if your mind was in another place altogether."

"I assure you, it was not your story." Spock began. "There are personal issues that at times inhabit my ability to keep my focus."

_It's got to be him. _Habibah surmised. _This has got to be the Vulcan Nyota was involved with._

Habibah then asked, "Is there anything you would like to talk about? Sometimes it is a little easier to do so with someone you don't know."

The Vulcan turned his head to look directly into her eyes. Intuitively, he sensed truth in her statement, although one could argue it was not wise to entrust personal matters to a stranger. Yet, he knew Habibah was a close personal friend of Nyota and he certainly trusted her judgment.

"My storytelling skills are probably much less accomplished than yours." Spock told her. "You must be honest and tell me if I begin to bore you."

"I promise." She replied.

The two settled back into their chairs and looked straight ahead. Both were careful to modulate their tones, so their conversation could remain private.

Spock began. "You may be surprised to hear this, but I do not have much experience with dealing with relationships."

Habibah asked, "What type of relationships?"

"Human relationships, of course."

The East African suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Is there a particular area of concern in dealing with these relationships that has occupied your thoughts, lately?"

"Relationships with women."

"Women like our stewardess . . . _Miss Congeniality_."

Spock disregarded Habibah's slight. "Women like Kaatje rarely engage one's mind. Moreover, they require little more themselves than the services of a thick sword and an obliging tongue."

Habibah could not remember a time when someone made her blush. However, Spock blunt remark caused a warm flush to spread across her body. She took a breath to calm herself before stating. "Then, I am assuming your real concern involves relationships with women of a more intimate nature."

"That is correct." He replied.

"Involving love?"

"Yes."

"Then, tell me what troubles you."

Silence.

The East African finally prodded him. "Mr. Spock, why do you not speak?"

"Perhaps, I have said too much already." He answered.

"Too much? You have, yet, to tell me much of anything." She contended, trying to allay his concerns. "Before you began talking on this subject, you asked me to let you know if I have become bored with your tale. Well, I can tell you we have not reached that point."

The Vulcan hesitated once more, and then told her, "Three years, three months and 19 days ago was the first time I saw a particular human woman . . . And, I found myself experiencing feelings for her . . . the type of feelings I can remember having previously for only one other person."

"From the beginning, did she feel the same way as you?"

"Yes. However, it took a number of months before I received confirmation such affections were mutually borne by both parties. The situation was complicated by the fact that such a relationship was prohibited."

"Taboo? Wait a moment. Was this a relationship between two consenting adults?" Habibah asked, feigning ignorance of the true identity of the object of his affections. "If this is some sort of kinky sex story, then you can end your narrative right now."

"I can assure you I am not a deviant." Spock answered sternly. "A policy at our workplace placed such constraints on our association."

"Were you the one who encouraged the relationship?"

The Vulcan answered, "Yes. However, I did so only after I received indications my feelings were reciprocated."

"Come on, Mr. Spock. After all, you are a Vulcan. From what I know about your people, you base thought, word and deed on logic. It really defies reason why you would want to foster such a relationship that had to be conducted in secret. Instead of a Vulcan, your account sounds very much like a human man who thinks with his dick, instead of his brain."

"Our relationship was not based on sex." The Vulcan contended.

"Do you really want me to believe that? Isn't that one of the primary attractions of these forbidden love affairs? Don't those involved get off on the fact they are doing something considered debased?"

"There was nothing debase about our relationship." Spock argued. "That would be impossible with her. She would have never allowed herself to be used that way."

"This woman sounds like she knows who she is." Habibah commented. "I like that."

"I most enjoyed talking with her. She has a sharp tongue to go along with a quick and astute mind."

"Really, Mr. Spock?" She challenged him. "Look, you haven't told me the age of the woman you're talking about, but I can look at you and see you're definitely past grown1. And, I've caught on from Kaatje's behavior that you have bedroom skills that are high in demand. So, do you really expect me to swallow your claim that you and your clandestine lover just spent your time together engaged in thoughtful conversation?"

"As I have previously contended, after this woman and I met over a year passed before we finally took the opportunity to express our affections for each other. Even then, there were cultural differences and lingering baggage that at times impeded our progress."

"Cultural differences and lingering baggage? Is that all that affected your relationship?" Habibah challenged him, knowing full well Nyota's sexual inexperience had caused her friend a good deal of anxiety.

"Ms. Mumbai, I have willingly disclosed a number of personal details of my life." Spock remarked. "However, I would not be true to my affections for this woman if I were to divulge such information that should be hers alone to convey."

_Habibah stifled the smile wanting to gain expression across her face . . ._

_She liked this Vulcan . . ._

_She liked him very much . . ._

_Yet, the East African was not ready to make known her pleasure with this Vulcan . . ._

Habibah commented. "Mr. Spock, despite the complications you have expressed, I am at a loss why this relationship troubles you."

"We are no more." The Vulcan tersely told her.

"I see." Habibah remarked knowingly.2 "So, regret has found a place in your spirit now that you have parted."

"No. Regret does not accurately depict what I am experiencing."

"I don't understand." She remarked, not expecting his answer. "Now that you are no longer together as a couple, do you not regret being apart from her?"

"To feel regret, would be to deny what she has meant to me." Spock told her. "In regards to my profession, I admit, there have been those rare occasions when I have misinterpreted data, which has led me to the wrong conclusion. However, my heart has never lied to me . . . it has never led me astray. My journey took me to this woman and my life was made much richer for it. What place has regret in that song?"

Habibah listened carefully and could not detect anything but sincerity in his voice. She asked, "Then, what is it? What plagues you so?"

And, Spock replied without hesitation, "I do not know how to let go."

Silence.

Habibah reflected on his confession. She waited patiently, until the right words found their expression on her tongue.

"Mr. Spock, there is a human expression - _time heals all wounds_." Habibah commented. "But, I tell you, in my life I have found no truth in that statement. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."3

_Yes. _Spock remarked to himself. _Nyota has chosen her friends well._

"Rationally, I understand I must learn to live with it." Spock told Habibah. "When my attention is fully on my work, I see no appreciable difference in my intellectual processing and efficacy. However, during those quieter moments is when my injury is most noticeable."

"Do you mean when you are alone?"

"Being alone is not the issue, Ms. Mumbai. Indeed, there are times when I have performed my best work when I am alone. Being alone is much different than feeling lonely. It is this latter emotion I find most difficult to bear."

Just as Habibah began to give a response, Kaatje returned to their row. Disregarding the East African's presence, the flight attendant slid a note unto the Vulcan's tray.

"Spock, I have a 24 hour layover in San Francisco." Kaatje told the Vulcan with a seductive smile. "Just let me know _when and where." _She added, just as an announcement aired advising the flight crew to prepare the aircraft for landing. The Belgian woman left to follow the directive before getting Spock's answer.

"Well, if you let her have her way, you won't have to be lonely for long." Habibah flippantly quipped, as she remembered it was Spock who initiated the break up with Nyota.4

Spock paid neither the Belgian or East African woman any mind. Without looking at the note, he balled it up in one hand and tossed it in his empty cup to be thrown out with the rest of the trash.

The East African looked to the discarded note, then back to the Vulcan; his eyes seemingly filled with indignation over her remark.

"Hey." She called to him, after feeling some guilt for her comment. "I know it was unfair of me to make light of the situation."

Spock did not reply.

Habibah continued. "I read somewhere that Vulcans have a 75% longer life expectancy than humans."

"The life expectancy of Vulcans is actually 78.511429% longer than that for humans according to the most recent data." Spock corrected her.

Habibah took a breath, before telling him, "_My point is_ life is relatively short for humans. So, when we know something is _right, _then we realize it's best not to let it get away."

"She does not remember it the way I do." Spock informed her.

"What are you talking about? She's a woman, isn't she?" Habibah exclaimed. "Perhaps, you don't see any signs of her affections for you on the surface. But, I tell you, if this woman truly loved you, those embers are still glowing within her."

Spock stared straight ahead. He had never before thought it would be possible to rekindle his romance with Nyota. _Could it be possible? Would she learn to love me, again?_

_But then . . . _

_Another thought suddenly gripped him that did not go unrecognized by Habibah . . ._

"Mmmmmm . . ." She intoned. "I can see what has come to your mind. _What if she refuses me? _Scary, isn't it? Suddenly, being lonely doesn't seem so bad as long as you don't have to hear her say, _I don't want you. I'd rather live my life without you."_

The Vulcan did not change his cool expression, as he continued to stare straight ahead.

Still, Habibah leaned toward him, so her face was only a few inches from his ear when she told him, "Despite the risk, Mr. Spock, if you don't take this chance, you will finally begin to understand what _regret_ really is. And, I guarantee, you will be sorry for making its acquaintance."

In the SkyPort lobby, Uhura sat with Habibah as she waited to board her flight to Frankfurt to attend an United Earth Economic Summit. "Are sure you don't want me to get you any gum or mints to take with you?" The Cadet asked.

"I told you that won't be necessary. After that big meal, I'm sure I'll fall asleep the minute I get settled in my seat." Habibah answered. "You're the one who probably needs to pick up a few snacks before heading back to your dorm. You hardly ate much of your Pho. Didn't you like it?"

"It was fine, Habibah. I just lost my appetite. Now, do you have your boarding card?"

"Right here." Habibah held up the card in her hand.

"And, your luggage?"

"I checked in my bags before I left the SkyPort to meet you at the restaurant." Habibah replied. "Is there anything else, _Mama Nyota_?"

The two women laugh.

Habibah added. "I can't wait until you have a child of your own, so you can stop trying to make a baby me."

"That day will be a long time off." Uhura told her. "It takes two, you know."

"Well, as I told you before, I'm glad it did not work out with that Kirk guy."5 Habibah remarked.

"You mean, your _Milkman_."6 Uhura teased.

"OMG! Am I ever going to live that one down?"

"Not as long as we're both drawing breath." Uhura laughed.

"Still, Kirk wasn't right for you. That, I believe, we can both agree on."

Uhura nodded, momentarily thinking of the brilliant, but mischievous Iowan.

"And, don't think I didn't notice how quiet you got after I told you the story about Spock." Habibah continued. "It's your life and you obviously know the situation better than me, but after meeting him I kind of thought he would be good for you. He's man enough to handle you and I know you're woman enough to keep him in line."

"Good for me?" Uhura replied incredulously. "Habibah, fraternization between the ranks is prohibited and I really don't think he would be interested."

Habibah stared at Uhura and then shook her head. "You know, Nyota, sometimes it seems like we're not on the same wavelength. You're acting as if you hardly know this Vulcan. I guess he was playing the same game with me. Only in his case he must have known I would tell you about it. I wonder what was his true motive?"

"Don't worry, I got the message." Uhura said, barely concealing her irritation with the revelation. "He wanted me to know he's carrying a torch for someone. All right, I get it."

Habibah shrugged her shoulders thinking her friend just was no longer interested in the Vulcan. "Well, as I said before, it's your life."

The women suddenly heard the boarding call for Habibah's flight. Just as they began to stand, Habibah remembered, "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot to give you this." Reaching into her large shoulder bag, she retrieved a long oblong box. "I hope your professor appreciates this. Mama took a SkyBus all the way to Njibani to get this for you."

Uhura took the box. "I will be sure to send Mama Mumbai a thank you card. And, when I return to Kenya, I will make sure to buy her a box of dark chocolate truffles."

"Ah, how Mama loves getting those cards. It makes her feel special, since the gesture is so rare. And, as for the chocolates, make sure to get the ones sprinkled with sea salt."

"Of course. It makes my mouth water just thinking about those treats." Uhura replied. "And, I know Mr. Sevat will be thrilled with . . . " The Cadet stopped to rephrase her statement. "On second thought, I'm not sure how he will react when I give it to him. Being a Vulcan, he may not even thank me. They feel expressions of gratitude are unnecessary."

"Sevat is a Vulcan?" Habibah asked.

"Yes. I thought you knew that."

"Nyota, what is this thing you have for Vulcans?" Habibah laughed. "What would your Baba think if he were ever to find out?"

"What are you talking about? Sevat is my professor."

"Yeah, just like the other one. Eh?" Habibah told her, as the final boarding call is made. "Tigwo na thayo,7 Nyota."

"Thii na thayo,8 Habibah." She replied, as the two women embraced and kissed each other's cheeks.

_Later that evening . . ._

Standing before his bathroom sink, Spock patted his bearded face dry with a hand towel and then stared at himself in the mirror. It did not take long for the image to evoke a memory . . . a memory of the time the Vulcan had spent with Nyota at a remote cabin in the Sierra Madres during the aftermath of Spock's experience with the pon farr.

_Standing before him, Nyota slid her hands slowly from his broad shoulders to his neck. There, she let her fingers tickle the black beard growth that she thought made him look even sexier._

_Before she could continue with her ministrations, the Vulcan swept the East African off her feet and sat her gently down on the sofa. He then headed toward the bedroom with a surprised Nyota trying not to seem too disappointed by his departure. "Spock, where are you going?"_

_He turned back to answer. "I am hardly fit company until I clean myself properly."_

"_The beard?" She inquired as she got up from the couch and approached him. "You're not going to get rid of the beard, are you? I think I rather like it."_

"_You like me looking unkempt like some careless vagrant?" He asked, looking at her curiously._

"_Spock, it only needs a little trimming. Perhaps, you can shape it into a goatee." She smiled, as she pictured it in her mind. "Ah, yes . . . I think I would like that very much."_

"_Instead of a vagrant, you would rather I play the part of a rogue?" Feigning surprise, he added. "I did not know you had such tastes, Nyota."_

"_Facial hair does not denote such a trait and you know it." She argued. "Besides its aesthetic appeal, many men of my ethnic group wear it as a sign of masculinity."_

"_Did you have trouble identifying my gender before I sprouted this unsightly biomaterial?"_

"_Of course, not. I was just suggesting a change." She told him with a smile that attempted to melt away his resolve._

Spock placed the hand towel back on the rack, wondering why he had not shaven off the beard. _When she sees you, she won't remember. _He told himself. _Nyota does not recall any of it. Sevat made sure of that._

As the Vulcan retrieved his meditation robe and put it on, he cursed himself for his thoughts earlier that day . . . for feeling _disappointed _. . . in Nyota's happiness.9

He chided himself and questioned, _Why would I want her to feel otherwise? _

Coming to his mat in the living room, he took a lotus position and closed his eyes. He then sought to center himself before reciting his mantra.

_Time passed_ . . .

Finally, the Vulcan reasoned he would find no rest that evening, if he did not make one more anguished confession.

_Nyota . . ._

_I am not of your selfless spirit . . ._

_I ache from the loss of you . . . _

_My Ashayam . . ._

_My wife . . ._

_It is, indeed, a torture I cannot escape . . ._

_As I long for something I know I cannot have . . ._

_Touch . . ._

_Your touch . . ._

_Your loving touch . . ._

_That once made possible a son that now will never be . . ._

_Oh, Nyota . . ._

_How you remind me . . ._

_Of what I really am_10_ . . ._

_A child of two worlds . . ._

_That struggles desperately to find reconciliation . . ._

And, then came the silence . . .

Not a naked void . . .

But, a silence with a seed of hope . . .

And, he told himself . . .

_Perhaps, Habibah is correct as to what path I should take . . ._

_Will I not be in the presence of Nyota, tomorrow?_

_Will we not be working together throughout the Fall semester?_

_Is there not time to make her mine, again?_

_Oh, yes, Habibah, I shall take your counsel to my heart . . ._

_And . . ._

_May deliberate action toward winning her back keep regret from my door . . ._

_1:23 AM_

Lying in her bed in the darkened room, Uhura turned her head to the chronometer on top of the nightstand and knew she needed to be well rested when she went to the Xenolinguistics Department for an 8 AM staff meeting. Afterwards, as Course Assistant she would meet with both Sevat and Spock to discuss lesson plans for the semester, which would begin in just two days.

From the ambient light slipping in under the window blinds, she could see Gaila sleeping peacefully in a nearby bed. Uhura then turned her eyes upward toward the ceiling, as her thoughts turned back to the conversation she had with Habibah at the SkyPort.

Although it had been quite a coincidence Habibah had spoken to Mr. Spock on an earlier flight, Uhura certainly knew she had not mentioned her crush on Mr. Spock. She had not even shared an incident that took place at the Academy shortly before the end of the semester.

_At a desk talking on her communicator with Gaila with her back partially to the door, Uhura did not notice when Spock came into the Graduate Student Office. Few Cadets had come by for tutoring that day, so she found other diversions to pass away the time. When she swiveled her chair back toward the door and saw the tall Vulcan standing before the desk, she knew she had to end her call with haste._

"_Gaila, I've got to go." Uhura said quickly and then put away her communicator. Coming from behind her desk, she said to Spock, "I must apologize, sir. I did not see you standing there. Is there something I can do for you?"_

_The Vulcan did not immediate answer._

"_Sir?" She called to him, not understanding his silence. "I hope you weren't bothered by the utilization of an Academy issued communicator for personal use. Until we get closer to finals week - when it seems everybody needs help at once - it can get a bit boring just waiting for the occasional student to come by for assistance. I hope you understand, sir."_

_The Cadet could feel his eyes on her . . ._

_Penetrating . . ._

_Searching . . ._

_Trying desperately to make a connection . . ._

"_I'm sorry, sir." She said, now becoming uncomfortable by his stare. "I feel I'm a bit at a disadvantage. Do I know you?"_

_Still, the Vulcan did not reply._

"_Sir," She called to him, again, "Have we met, before?"_

_The Vulcan finally said, "I am the one who must apologize Cadet . . ."_

"_Uhura, sir."_

"_Cadet Uhura."_

_She smiled, appreciative of the way he pronounced her name._

_He continued, "I am Mr. Spock from the Physical Sciences Department."_

"_Mr. Spock?" She shook her head. "Now, this is embarrassing. Of course, I should have recognized you. You're probably one of the most famous members of the Academy faculty and a highly decorated Starfleet Officer. You have to believe me, sir. I'm really not as scatterbrained as I must seem to you right now. What can I do for you that could prove otherwise?" She asked brightly._

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing, sir?" _

"_I was passing by the office and saw you at your desk." Spock told her. "You reminded me of someone I once knew."_

_Despite his higher status, she dared to meet his gaze. Then, she found herself saying, "I hope she did not disappoint, sir."_

_And then, the Vulcan openly confessed, "This woman . . . was very good to me."_

_In silence, the two shared a few moments more before Cadet Medina entered the office. _

"_Excuse me, sir." Medina told him. "Am I disturbing a conference or something?"_

"_No." Spock answered. "I won't take any more of the Cadet's time."_

_And, Uhura watched as he walked out the door._

Still staring up toward the ceiling in her room, Uhura now wished her friend had not told her Mr. Spock is still hung up over some woman. _The same woman I am sure he was referring to that day he came into the Graduate Student Office. _She told herself. _The last thing I wanted to hear is that one of my best friends encouraged him to get back with her. Now, I've got to work with him the entire semester knowing how deeply he feels for her._

_Uhura took a breath and closed her eyes . . ._

_But thoughts of the statuesque Vulcan would like leave her . . ._

_Get over it, Nyota. _She chided herself. _It's not like you really had a chance with him. And, Habibah is right. It would be an understatement to say – Baba would not be pleased._

_Time passed . . ._

_2:06 AM . . ._

The East African hesitated, then reached over to the nightstand to open the drawer where she kept them . . . a bottle of sleeping pills she had purchased while on the space station. Taking the bottle up in her hand and removing the cap, she noticed it was now only half full.

_Just one more time. _Uhura told herself, as she removed one of the pills. _Just one more time._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 4, the Xenolinguistics staff meet to discuss the upcoming semester. Sevat and Spock respond in different ways to Nyota's unexpected gift to her Romuluan instructor. A familiar face returns to the Academy.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 This is actually an African American expression Habibah may have learned from one of the _precious ones_ from Detroit, named Shaniqua Washington. When one says – _someone is past grown_ – one is implying – _that person is old enough to know better._

2 Actually, Habibah and the other "precious ones" are ignorant of the full history of Spock and Nyota's relationship, including the pregnancy. However, Habibah knows Nyota was in love with Spock and still harbored feelings for the Vulcan even after she began dating Kirk.

3 This wisdom is a quote from Rose Kennedy – matriarch of the famous American political family.

4 Habibah thinks Nyota and Spock's relationship ended after the Vulcan broke it off. See Chapter 17 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

5 In my story, "Operation: No Return," Uhura had decided to have sex for the first time with Kirk as her partner. However, she broke up with him before their romantic relationship was consummated, in order to help Spock get through his pon farr.

6 A short "rated M" chapter related to my story, _Needs_, dramatized how a drunken Kirk ended up in Habibah's bed and enjoyed certain parts of her physical attributes. In Chapter 26 of "Needs," Uhura became aware of his probable sexual involvement with her friend and was not surprised by the circumstance.

7 These Kikuyu words of parting translate as _remain in peace._

8 Nyota's Kikuyu response translates as _go in peace._

9 This occurred in Chapter 2 of _Touch._

10 This, and the preceding line are from the Nickelback song, "How You Remind Me."


	4. Chapter 4 His Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 4, the Xenolinguistics staff meet to discuss the upcoming semester. Sevat and Spock respond in different ways to Ms. Uhura's unexpected gift to her Romulan instructor. A familiar face returns to the Academy.

Your comments are always welcome.

_8:47 AM at the Hoshi Sato Communications Building_

_Nobody is listening. _Cadet Uhura surmised as she looked at the faculty and course assistants sitting about the large conference table. For nearly thirty minutes, Dr. Rita Greeley had narrated a PowerPoint presentation on the history, vision and objectives of the Xenololinguistics Department to an unappreciative audience. Faculty members sat on opposite sides of the table. One side represented the regular Xenolinguistics faculty, while the other contingent was made up of faculty and staff recruited from other Academy Departments who were knowledgeable in various degrees of Klingon, Vulcan and Romulan.

Uhura noted how the facial expressions on the Xenolinquistic staff ranged from mildly irritated to openly hostile. Some of the recruited personnel seemed to wilt under such scrutiny. However, that was not the case with Professor Sevat1 who appeared coolly indifferent to such unwelcoming attitudes.

"Any questions?" Dr. Greeley finally asked.

Prof. Jon Helgason spoke first. "Rita, tell me again how we are not shortchanging our students?"

"Yes." Prof. Ambuda Neeraj spoke up. "How can the administration expect staff from other departments to teach these languages? Do you really expect them to be able to become knowledgeable of the pedagogical basis for linguistics with classes beginning in less than 24 hours."

"Prof. Sevat is quite an experienced and renowned Xenolinguistics instructor." Greeley answered. "Surely, you do not mean to question his ability to teach our students."

"Of course, we are well acquainted with Prof. Sevat's credentials. However, he is the one exception among this motley group of recruits." Neeraj contended.

"Now hold on there." Prof. Kimo Xang exclaimed from the opposite side of the table. "You act as though we've never even been in a classroom before."

"Kimo, aren't you from the Biotech Department?" Helgason asked.

"That's right." Xang answered.

Helgason contended. "Now, what if you went to your department one day and found out they were allowing someone from archaeology to take over one of your courses in nanitechnology."

"It's nanotechnology." Xang corrected him.

"How would you feel?" Helgason pressed.

"That's different."

"Why?"

"My discipline requires many years of study, as well as, numerous hours of field work before one would be adequately prepared to share this knowledge with students." Xang retorted.

"And, how is that expectation for scholarship and research different than what is expected of Xenolinguists?" Neeraj charged.

As Neeraj's colleagues voiced their agreement with her statement, Uhura looked over to Dr. Greeley who seemed quite content to allow the disruption to continue. Several of the recruited faculty members began to appear highly uncomfortable. One glanced at his chronometer, while another involuntarily looked to the door.

"Apparently, there previously were few expectations for the Academy's Xenolinguistics Department or they would not find itself in such a crisis." Sevat dispassionately remarked.

"What did you say?" An incensed Helgason gasped.

"I am sure you heard me, Prof. Helgason." Sevat replied. "Or, are you now having difficulties deciphering the Federation dialiect?"

"Sevat." Dr. Greeley finally interjected. "I believe Jon understandably was objecting to your insinuation about the standards of this department."

"I made no insinuation." Sevat retorted. "The fact is the curriculum of this department is outdated and its faculty ill-prepared to face the demands of the 22nd century."

"You mean the 23rd century." Prof. Maria Gonzalez said with a self-satisfied smirk; pleased she had caught a mistake by the Vulcan. However, Uhura knew better. The East African sat back in her chair with folded arms as she could sense her mentor's next line.

"Prof. Gonzalez, I do not require correction. Bringing this department up to par with standards of the 22nd century is all one can expect over the course of the current academic year." Sevat contended. "According to my analysis, with appropriate staff trainings and prudent personnel additions, this department could possibly be up to par with 23rd century standards for the discipline within five years."

An indignant Neeraj rose to her feet. "I do not know about the rest of you, but I for one will not remain here another moment and be insulted by this . . . _outsider_!"

Just when the situation appeared to have reached an impasse, Uhura caught Dr. Greeley's eye and discreetly nodded toward the Department Chair to urge her intervention.

"Please take your seat, Ambuda." Dr. Greeley called to the instructor as she started to head toward the door.

"What reason do I have to return?" Neeraj angrily asked.

Greely paused and then did something Uhura had not remembered ever seeing before. _She smiled._

"I suppose I want you to come back, because I asked you." Greeley told her.

Neeraj hesitated, but then relented and returned to her seat.

Greeley continued, addressing all those around the table. "Prof. Sevat does not quite understand the constraints we've been working under over the past several years. It is not that my staff and I are resistant to change. In fact, on more than one occasion we have asked administration for more funds to expand our offerings and hire additional staff to meet current needs, as well as, anticipate future demands that may impact our department."

Helgason commented, "Rita, we all know it was the recent Enterprise incident2 that finally provided the impetus for Starfleet brass to finally act on our department . . . " The professor paused, trying to search for the right word.

"Is _deficiencies _the term you were searching for?" Sevat offered.

"_Challenges_." Helgason responded with a glare to the Vulcan. "Starfleet finally recognized the need to act on our _challenges_. However, it is the way they have decided to address the situation that has caused so much concern among the Xenolinguistic staff."

Prof. Gonzalez added, "We don't mean to offend anyone sitting around this table. However, with the exception of Prof. Sevat, the rest of you have various levels of competency in one of the targeted languages and little to none experience in the actual teaching of this discipline."

Sevat contended. "These measures were deemed necessary when it became obvious _current _department personnel were not up to the task of meeting these . . . _challenges_."

Before any of her faculty could object to Sevat's remarks, Greeley interjected, "Prof. Sevat is correct."

"Rita!" Neeraj exclaimed. "So, you're now siding with _them!_"

"No." Greeley replied. "However, we must be realistic about the situation. As you know, the Academy has primarily concentrated on the languages of the founders of the Federation. We have several specialists in the Andorian and Tellarite languages. However, I am the only certified Vulcanologist.3"

Uhura noticed Sevat slightly raise his eyebrow with Greeley's statement.

Greeley continued, "We all have subspecialties in such dialects as Iotian, Orion, Deltan and Troyian, but few of us can claim much expertise to teach Romulan and Klingon. Therefore, as a _temporary_ _measure_, Starfleet decided it best to obtain the services of some of our colleagues across the Academy to assist us. Prof. Sevat will coordinate faculty and course assistant training for these targeted languages to ensure pedagogical concerns are met."

"I still don't like it." Gonzalez remarked. "And, it doesn't seem as if all of the so-called recruits are not even committed to this initiative." She pointed to two empty chairs on the other side the table.

"As you know, it was extremely difficult to schedule a time when all the recruits could meet at one time, since they also have obligations with their own departments." Greeley commented. "This was the case for both Captain Mudasir of the Systems Management Department and Mr. Spock of Physical Sciences. However, I believe both have set up appointments to meet with Prof. Sevat or one of the Course Assistants."

"Appointments have been scheduled to meet individually with _all _those who have drawn the assignments to teach the targeted languages." Sevat corrected Greeley. "I assure you that everyone will be well prepared for the first day of class."

_5:11 Sevat's Office, Xenolinguistics Department, Starfleet Academy_

Uhura sat at a computer console near Sevat's desk, taking notes from the Vulcan.

"Were you able to run an inventory of the available Klingon language data crystals at the language lab?" Sevat asked.

"Yes, sir." Uhura answered, as her hands moved quickly across her keyboard. "There . . . " She turned back to him. "I just sent you the list; however, I'm afraid you will not be pleased with the results. The lab has only 30% of the language crystals you requested."

Sevat opened Uhura's document on his screen. "It's a wonder they can even call themselves a Department of Xenolinguistics. Even Berkeley4 has a much more comprehensive stock of language crystals than the Academy."

Having previously studied with the Vulcan, Uhura had grown used to Sevat's disparaging comments regarding her department. She long ago gave up on the notion to try to convince him that his assessment was far too harsh. After all, she had no regrets about her choice to study at the Academy and looked forward to pursuing her research while traveling throughout the quadrant on her first Starfleet tour.

"Dr. Greeley said the Academy has allocated funds for media purchases. If you will prioritize the list, I will order it right away, sir."

"Ms. Uhura, you do not seem to understand this list represents the minimum necessary to support these courses. All of the language crystals are necessary."

"I'll speak with the department's administrative assistant before I leave to find out the budget." She rose from her chair. "If it won't cover the purchases, then I'll let you know."

Sevat looked up from his console to see the Cadet rise from her workstation. "Ms. Uhura, you can just forward a message to Ms. Tawfeek. You need not take the time to go in person."

"Sir, it's nearly 5:20 PM. I have just enough time to grab something from the cafeteria before going to Academy Chorale rehearsal."

"Classes do not start until Thursday."

"That's what Ensign Bernstein told us – our new Chorale Director. He wants us to take advantage of the time before the semester starts to work on our music."

"The Chorale is an extracurricular activity." Sevat remarked. "Our endeavors clearly take precedence. There still are three more faculty conferences to undertake, as well as, support materials which need have, yet, to be ordered."

"This is true, sir. Yet, you must admit matters are very much under control." Uhura responded. "You certainly won't need to be concerned about the opinions of the rest of the Xenolinguistics faculty. They will be quite impressed with the way you have taken charge of this initiative."

"Ms. Uhura." He said drily. "Do you really believe I have any concerns about their assessment of my work? Surely, you do not think I consider any of them to be my peers?"

Uhura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and, instead, attempted to impart some advice. "Sir, around the faculty, it would be prudent of you not to show such open contempt. I am sure you know most are accomplished in their areas of expertise and would not take kindly to your disparagement."

"Ms. Uhura, you need not defend incompetence." Sevat retorted. "It is not worthy of your time or effort."

Uhura decided it was not worthy of her _time or effort_ to respond to his comment. She picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder.

"Am I free to go, sir?" She asked.

Sevat wanted her to remain, but not for the reasons he had given her. Yet, he knew he had to proceed with caution. Her body language gave every indication of the answer she expected.

"There is one further matter to discuss." He contended.

"Yes, sir."

"Must we continue this charade, Ms. Uhura?"

"The charade, sir?" She asked.

"The formality in the way we address each other. Had you not allowed me to call you by your given name? You also should be aware I had long ago dismissed the need for you to employ a title with my name when speaking with me."

"Sir, at Berkeley, relations between students and faculty were more relaxed. The Academy adheres to a stricter protocol in the way faculty and students interact with each other."

"I cannot imagine this would be necessary within the privacy of my office." He argued.

"Mr. Sevat, since my first day at the Academy, I learned there is no such thing as privacy while one is on campus. Now that you are on staff here, I must be especially concerned about maintaining the decorum expected between a subordinate and one's superior."

Sevat knew Uhura spoke the truth. Yet, he could not help, but feel a sense of disappointment.

"Yes, Ms. Uhura. I understand." He responded. "You may attend you music rehearsal."

"Thank you, sir." She said and headed toward the door. However, she unexpectedly turned back to Sevat and reached into her bag. "I am sorry, sir. There is something I forgot to give you."

In her hand was a neatly gift-wrapped box - 16 inches in length and 4 inches wide. When she saw the Vulcan was hesitant to receive it, Uhura smiled and encouraged him.

"Please take it, sir."

Sevat took the box and held it gingerly in his hands. He commented, "I presume this is a gift."

"Yes, of course it is. Sir, you act as though you've never seen one before."

"It is not in our tradition." He remarked.

"Not even when you were a child, sir?" Uhura asked.

"Our parents adequately provided our basic needs and granted our requests for other products or services if deemed appropriate." Sevat answered. "What purpose would _gifts _haveunder such conditions? The gesture would be quite illogical."

"Well, I do have a purpose for this gift." She replied good-naturedly. "I wanted to thank you for all of the extra time you spent with me with my Romulan dialect studies, as well as, my doctoral thesis during the Winter semester. On top of that, when you took the time to send me those recorded language lessons while I served on the space station this summer, you definitely went way beyond expectations for your position. So, I felt I had to do something to show my appreciation."

"As long as you continue to excel in your scholarship, no other sign of gratitude is necessary."

"Mr. Sevat . . . " She began, still bearing a light-hearted disposition. "It's not for you to decide whether the present is necessary or not. Just open it."

One look upon her lovely, copper-toned face and Sevat knew he could not continue to refuse her. After carefully breaking the seals created by tape, he then removed the wrapping paper and took the lid off the box to reveal a knit scarf.

"What do you think?" Sevat heard the East African say with glee in her voice.

The Vulcan removed the article and set down its container on his desk. "It is a scarf." He said simply as held it stiffly in his hand.

"Not just any scarf." She remarked. "I sent all the way to my homeland for it. The mother of my best friend traveled to Njibani where you will find some of the finest knitters on Earth. Is it not beautiful?"

Inspecting the article, he commented, "The craftsmanship does appear to be above average."

"Above average? Your assessment does not do it justice." She retorted. "Why don't you try it on, sir."

"Ms. Uhura, the current temperature hardly warrants the wearing of this apparel that seems far more suitable for much colder weather conditions."

"I know you won't need it for several more months, but I would like to see what it looks like on you."

He remarked, "I thought you wanted to have time to obtain a nutritional substance before attending your choir rehearsal."

"It's too late to stop at the cafeteria now." She replied. "So, before I also am late for practice, please indulge me, sir."

Sevat reluctantly replied and placed it around his neck so the ends hung down on either side of his long torso.

Uhura shook her head with dissatisfaction. "Let me show you how to drape it properly." Reaching up on tiptoe, she began to adjust the scarf. In such close proximity to her body, Sevat felt himself stiffen involuntarily. The East African wrapped one of the ends twice around his neck and then adjusted the article so it appeared symmetrical.

Uhura then took a few steps back to inspect her work. "The scarf's honey color looks great against your complexion." She commented. "But something is still wrong."

Sevat took a breath in a vain effort to relax with her eyes so focused upon him.

"Your shoulders!" She finally exclaimed.

"My shoulders?" He echoed.

"You're shoulders appear to be kind of hunched up a bit."

Still tense, Sevat took another breath, but still found no remedy.

"May I, sir." She said as she approached him.

"May you . . . may you . . . what?" He stammered.

"Make a little adjustment."

"You did so before without asking my permission. Why should it make a difference now?" He remarked.

Uhura rose up on her toes, again. However, instead of taking hold of his scarf, she now placed her hands on this shoulders. "All right, now." She told him in a warm voice. "Let yourself focus on my hands . . . not your shoulders."

"Ms. Uhura . . . " He began to protest.

"My hands, sir." She firmly told him.

Acquiescing to her command, he closed his eyes long enough to feel the gentle pressure of her small hands against his broad shoulders. He felt his body finally relax and his shoulders drop down to their usual level.

When she removed her hands to step back for another inspection, he felt a sense of regret she had done so. _Her touch . . . Nyota's touch had proved . . . quite . . . _

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sevat turned his face toward the voice that had barely disguised its intense displeasure.

_Spock . . ._

When Sevat looked toward him, Spock's body seemed to fill the doorway.

"What is this, Sevat?" Spock continued. "A private lesson of some sort."

With his eyes firmly locked on Sevat, Spock did not notice Uhura gasp at the sight of the bearded, tall Vulcan. Nothing Habibah told her had prepared her for such a striking figure that suddenly made her heart race. She bit her lip to get a hold of herself, before addressing the Science Officer.

"Mr. Spock." She said. "I did not know you would come here, today."

"That is obvious." Spock answered tersely still focused on his fellow Vulcan.

As he unwound the scarf from around his neck, it was Sevat who finally broke the impasse. "Ms. Uhura, you should be on your way to your rehearsal. I am sure you would not want to garner the ire of the new director on his first day."

"No, sir." She answered and picked up her bag. "I'll return tomorrow at 8 AM."

"I am well aware of your schedule, Ms. Uhura." Sevat retorted.

The East African looked to the door and found Spock had moved so she could leave the office. She left without making another comment.

"Are you ready to review the syllabus model for the Romulan course, Spock?" Sevat asked coolly.

"I came here to review the course materials with my Assistant, but found her to be occupied with other matters."

"Does this token still vex you?" Sevat asked, before nonchalantly tossing the scarf in its container. "I hope it now ceases to be a distraction for you."

"I am not in the mood for your games, Sevat. Why did you allow Ms. Uhura to place her hands on you?"

Sevat raised an eyebrow. "Her action came as quite a surprise. I assumed she had approached me to adjust the scarf . . . _once more. _However, her hands found their way to my shoulders."

Spock commented, "You made no effort to remove yourself from such a compromising position."

"While her gesture was unexpected, I took it to be one borne of innocence."

Spock looked about the office and noted the close proximity of Uhura's desk to Sevat's before remarking, "Apparently, that innocence can be claimed by only one of the parties involved."

A slight smile came to Sevat's lips as he told himself, _I see this day has brought more than one unexpected pleasure._

Sevat then observed, "You previously reported your obligations with the Physical Sciences Department would not allow you to come by our office until tomorrow. Yet, you have arrived today without an appointment. In doing so, you have displayed a behavior not characteristic of our people."

Spock could not admit to Sevat he had been so anxious to see Uhura that he took a chance to try to catch her before she left her post that day. Instead, he chose to provide another reason that also had validity.

Spock replied, "After reviewing tomorrow's itinerary, I found it to be even more difficult than today to find a time for the curriculum meeting. Thus, I decided it best to see if I could be accommodated this afternoon if Cadet Uhura was available. Since she obviously has another engagement, I shall try to find time to meet with her tomorrow."

"There is no need for you to have made the excursion here in vain." Sevat told him. "It should not take long for me to highlight some of the more important elements of the course design and supporting materials."

Realizing there would be no logical reason not to accept his offer, Spock sat down in a chair on the opposite side of Sevat. Spock commented, "After you have completed the overview, perhaps, then you could apprise me of your actual mission."

"In due time. " The Vulcan spy replied as he took his seat and brought lesson plans up on his computer view screen. "As soon as I figure out whether or not I am chasing what humans refer to as a _red herring._"

_9:35 PM at the House of Diarmuid_5

Spock sat alone at a small table for two, draining the last few drops of tea from his cup. After serving a nearby table, Diarmuid stopped by the Vulcan's table with a tray tucked under his arm.

"Looks like you need another pot." The Irishman observed.

"Do not presume to know what I require." Spock advised.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Diarmuid exclaimed. "Who knows you better than me? . . . Leila? She's long gone . . . Captain Pike . . . not really. I'd say the only one who could, perhaps, make that claim was Nyota. And, somehow, you found a way to mess that up . . . _again._"

Spock looked sternly at Diarmuid. "Did I not warn you not to speak of Nyota?"

"I am not to speak of her, yet, your loss of the girl is clearly upon your face." The Irishman argued.

Unable to refute his statement, Spock reached for his teacup before recalling it was empty.

Knowing he had hit his mark, Diarmuid continued. "I thought getting away and spending the summer on your home planet might do you some good. But, with the exception of the beard, there seems to be little difference in you from the time you left."

Spock eyes turned down to his empty cup and remained mute.

"Time alone won't heal that kind of hurt, Spock. Even for a Vulcan." The Irishman lowered his voice to reveal, "I've seen it before with others . . . the loss of a child . . . it tears many a couple apart. But, it don't have to be that way . . . I swear, it don't have to be that way."

With eyes still turned downward, Spock spoke quietly, "There are . . . complications . . . I do not find myself at liberty to speak to her about our child."

"You mean, you don't think you're able to speak about it." Diarmuid retorted. "There's a difference, you know."

"She . . . _Nyota_ . . . I do not know if she will be interested in me . . . like before."

"What do you mean, man?" The Irishman questioned. "She was flippin' crazy for you. That sort of feeling don't just wear off, you know."

Spock turned his face up toward Diarmuid and asked, "What if . . . _someone else_ . . . garners her _attention_?"

Diarmuid paused for a moment to give the question some thought. "Well, now . . . I'd be a liar if I were to tell you that's not a possibility, even if you do decide to pursue her, once again." He then straightened himself and said with affirmation. "But, I tell you, if you think she's worth it, then it's a risk you should take no matter how it might turn out in the end."

A patron called for Diarmuid.

He told Spock, "After I take care of that table, I'll be right back with a fresh pot of tea."

Spock began to open his mouth to protest, but then realized it would be useless. Diarmuid did know him . . . _all too well._

"I should have known I would find you here at this time of night." A familiar voice sounded. "Of course, this turned out to be one of the last places I tried to find you."

Spock turned his eyes toward the voice and confirmed its identity.

_Christine . . ._

"Sit down?" She said coyly with a slight smile. "I don't mind if I do." The blonde and shapely thirty-something woman6 said, as she sat in the chair opposite Spock.

_11:37 PM_

Lying on his bed . . .

It did not take him long before he surrendered . . .

Surrendered to what had become a nightly ritual . . .

An addiction he had not the will or desire to give up . . .

He withdrew the red scarf he kept ready under his pillow . . .

The red scarf that had spent time around _her_ neck . . .

He then threw off the coverlet to have better access to _that thing_ between his legs that demanded his attention . . .

How need_y that thing_ had become . . .

_Which one . . ._

He wondered . . .

_Which memory shall I play tonight . . ._

_Ah, yes . . ._

He liked it best when she challenged him . . .

When she challenged what it meant to be Vulcan . . .

_Sitting about a small dining table, Nyota watched as Spock ate a traditional Ghanaian meal she prepared for him._7

"_Spock." She called to him. "Don't forget to alternate tastings of the Red-Red_8_ with the kelewele_9_." She picked up a cube with her fingers. "These fried plantains are often served as a dessert, but they marry well with this stew. Please try one." She held up the morsel near his mouth, but he took it from her and sat it down on his bread dish. _

"_Nyota, are you not aware we do not touch the food we put in our mouth with our fingers?" _

_Nyota rolled her eyes and pursed her lips . . ._

He did not quite understand this human gesture . . .

The rolling of the eyes . . .

However, from the context he surmised it implied some level of displeasure . . .

_Nyota picked up the kelewele Spock had placed on his bread plate and rolled it about the tips of her slender fingers. She then parted her lips just enough to allow her tongue space to come through exposing the tip. Placing the cube there, she raised her eyes to confirm what she already knew – Nyota had his undivided attention._

_His eyes focused on it; not quite sure how long she left it there . . . dangling . . . precariously . . . seemingly ready to slide off . . . at any moment. Strangely, he found himself slightly aroused by this improvised balancing act. He felt his mouth water and a growing impulse to taste it . . . taste her._

_Just as he began to lower his head to accept the morsel, Nyota further parted her lips and flipped the cube back into her mouth. Spock raised his head back to its normal level and watched as she chewed, swallowed and chased it with a swig of her beer._

Brazenly bold without being impudent . . .

She kept him on edge wondering what next she would say or do . . .

"_Funny thing about Vulcans." Nyota remarked. "Their dining etiquette dictates that one should use utensils for all the food they eat. I suppose it is out of concern for the hygienic practices of the food handler. Yet, they certainly do not appear to be adverse to mouth to mouth contact with another person's bodily fluids which one presumes would contain those very contaminants they have sought to avoid."_

"_I believe your sample size may be a bit small." Spock responded. "Most Vulcans are consistent in their treatment of another person's bodily fluids. Most customs involving the touching of one's lips and tongue to another's are characteristically human."_

"_You certainly do not appear adverse to the practice." She observed._

_He paused, taking in her eyes before answering. "Living among humans, I have learned to adapt."_

"_I see." She said as she picked up another cube with her fingers and held it before him. Her voice became soft and sultry. "So, next time I offer you some of my sugar . . . I trust you won't refuse me." _

_Nyota moved the cube to his lips and this time he opened his mouth without hesitation. She placed the plantain on his waiting tongue and . . ._

"_Spock!" She exclaimed as his lips quickly closed around her fingers and began to suck them. _

And, as the sweet sound of her laughter filled the air . . .

His raised up his cry to join her voice . . .

His hot, sticky juices down . . .

Covering his fingers . . .

And bathed him in his own lust . . .

Evidence . . .

It was evidence . . .

Of his total submission to . . .

_Nyota . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

For the memories Sevat had touched . . .

These intimate memories of Nyota and Spock the Vulcan spy had once suppressed in the East African . . .10

Had become Sevat's private secret . . .

His dirty little secret . . .

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 4, Spock tells Captain Pike about his seeing Christine Chapel. Spock meets with Uhura after teaching his first Romulan class.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 First introduced in my story, _Operation: No Return_, Sevat is actually a spy with the Vulcan Secret Service who uses his Xenolingusitics professorship as his cover. At this point in the history of the Federation, Vulcan High Command will not confirm or admit the existence of their secret service unit outside of their ranks.

2 Dramatized in my story, _Operation: No Return_, the incident involved a Romulan terrorist plot. After foiling the plot, Starfleet conducted a survey of current communications officers and found all had insufficient training in the languages of Vulcan, Romulan and Klingon. Remember: In the 2009 film, the Enterprise communications officer on duty is relieved by Uhura when he admits he cannot discern Vulcan from Romulan.

3 The Vulcans have been reticent to certify non-native speakers as experts in their language and, at the time, Spock was the only Vulcan who has accepted a faculty position at the Academy. Greeley was one of the few non-Vulcans who received certification to teach Vulcan, but this was only after years of study on the Vulcan home planet.

4 The University of California, Berkeley was the location of Sevat's previous teaching appointment.

5 First introduced in my story, _Needs_, Diarmuid is the Manager of a teahouse owned by Spock.

6 My vision of Christine Chapel is more akin to a thirty-something Helen Mirren than Majel Barrett.

7 This scene was first dramatized in Chapter 2 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

8 A spicy black-eyed peas stew.

9 A snack food made of plantains.

10 See Chapter 53 of my story, _Operation: No Return._


	5. Chapter 5 Second Chances

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 5, Spock tells Captain Pike about his encounter with Christine Chapel. Uhura seeks out Spock after he teaches his first Romulan class.

Your comments are always welcome.

_6:37 AM Dottie's Café – A diner nearby Starfleet Academy_

Sitting at their usual table, Captain Pike took a sip of coffee and Spock sipped his tea as a waitress cleared away their used dishes.

Spock asked, "Is Jack back with you, yet?"

"No. He's with his mother for another week, before he returns to San Francisco." Pike replied. "By the way, when I was speaking with him the other day Jack said he was interested in playing music with you, again."

"Captain, I appreciate you relaying this desire." Spock replied. "Yet, I am reluctant agree to his request."

"Of course, it is your decision, but I thought at one time you had been willing to do so." Pike remarked

"Yes, this is true. However, there was an incident that occurred in February that has soured me in the prospect. You are aware I do not take the art form lightly."

"Of course." Pike replied. "Everyone knows you are quite an accomplished musician and patron of the art."

Spock commented. "Earlier this year in February Jack asked me to teach him how to play the ka'athyra. Do you remember his response when I asked Jack why he wanted to learn?"

"I believe he called it a _chick magnet." _The Captain laughed and then moderated his reaction, as he saw Spock was not amused.

Pike observed, "I recall he witnessed the effect your playing had on the girls in the audience when you performed at a school assembly. It's perfectly understandable why an adolescent boy would reason that way."

Pike saw his comment still brought no sense of empathy upon Spock's face.

The Captain continued. "You'll be pleased to know it's not the ka'athyra this time. He's taken up the violin."

Spock remarked, "The instrument is not as complex as the Vulcan lyre, but it still requires quite a steep learning curve and many hours of practice before developing a facility suitable for public hearings."

"I must say I was skeptical at first when his mother first told me about his new hobby." Pike told him.1 "But, he started taking lessons from a neighbor in Seville, who happened to be a music professor at the university there. Apparently, he progressed so quickly the professor encouraged him to join a youth orchestra, which is performing a program tonight. His mother is supposed to record it for me and I'll be glad to send you a copy of it. That way you can see for yourself if it appears he is serious enough to meet your expectations."

"Very well, I will consent to viewing the recording. If Jack appears to possess the correct disposition, I will once again consider forming a musical relationship with him."

"Thanks, Spock. I'm glad you're willing to give him another opportunity." Pike took another drink of his coffee, before commenting, "Talking about second chances, I see that Christine has reenlisted and is now posted at the Medical Treatment Facility."

"Second chances, Captain?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Spock." Pike charged, as he set down his cup. "Your relationship with Christine wasn't exactly a secret among the crew."

"My _relationship _with Christine became public only after she allowed it be due to a misunderstanding about the nature of our association."

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_."2 Pike remarked.

"And _what's past is prologue."_3Spock retorted.

Pike leaned back in his seat with a slight smile. "Sounds like I have some catching up to do."

_9:53 PM Last night at the House of Diarmuid_

Spock and Christine sat across from each other at a small table.

"I'm sorry to stare, Spock." Christine commented, while looking at the bearded Vulcan. "I don't ever think I've ever seen you with a beard before. In fact, I don't recall ever seeing a Vulcan with facial hair."

"It is true it is not the current custom of Vulcan males to sport such an appearance."

"Well . . . " She said, moving her head from one side to the other to get different view. "I think I like it. It makes you look a little rougish."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Christine?"

"Yes. A matter a fact . . . it is. A lot of women appreciate their men to have a bit of a rascal in them."

"Why would such a dubious trait be desirable?"

"It's hard to explain. I mean . . . it's not that a woman wants a man to treat her badly. However, I believe it has to do with the fact that such a man is unpredictable. He is someone from whom you would expect the unexpected. That makes the relationship more lively, than one that is relatively more conventional."

When Spock's face seemed not to register any enlightenment from her explanation, she shook her head and told him, "Never mind, Spock. I should have just told you the beard looks good on you and left it at that."

"In regards to the unexpected," Spock said. "I must admit my surprise with the knowledge that you sold your practice.4 In a short time, you had built quite a reputation for yourself and your work."

"It's not so difficult to understand my reasoning." Christine smiled, "To use a cliché, _I was given an offer I couldn't refuse._"

"If the payoff was as profitable as you implied, why return to Starfleet?" The Vulcan asked. "I recall you resigned after having issues with the privatization of certain health services."

"I suppose I really didn't have much direction as to what to do with myself until I received a certain letter." She teased.

"A certain letter." Spock echoed, realizing she wanted him to pull the information from her. "From whom was this letter sent?"

"Dr. Leonard McCoy." She replied. "He said the Academy's Medical Treatment Facility was understaffed and overworked. He talked about the need to recruit top-notch personnel and asked if I would consider re-enlisting."

Spock looked to Christine with a wary eye. "I do not doubt you impressed Dr. McCoy with your skills as a therapist when you were last here under my contract. Moreover, it would not have been difficult for him to learn of your exemplary service record."

"But . . . " She prompted.

"While nursing is your profession, altruism has never been one of your traits."

"Ouch." She retorted. "I suppose I would be offended if I did not agree with your assessment. Anything else, _Mr. Spock_?"

"From your own words, there also appears to be no financial need to return to . . . "

"So, look what the ill-wind blew in." Diarmuid interrupted as he came to the table with a teapot filled with hot water.

Christine heard his slight, but had long ago been used to the Irishman's sharp tongue. "A pleasure to see you, too, Diarmuid." She replied with a sarcastic edge.

"What brought you back here for a visit?" He asked. "I would have thought you would have had enough of San Francisco."

"I'm here for more than a visit, Diarmuid. I've re-enlisted. I'll be back in uniform, tomorrow."

"Is that right?" The Teahouse Manager said, his expression not hiding his ambivalent attitude about the news.

Spock told him, "We will require another cup."

"But you already have one." Diarmuid remarked.

"That is not true of Christine."

Diarmuid pursed his lips, before reluctantly leaving the table.

Christine laughed lightly. "Well, its obvious Diarmuid is not exactly ecstatic to see me."

"Diarmuid's attitude on your return is of little consequence." Spock commented as he began to spoon dried tealeaves into the pot to steep. "However, I would appreciate a direct response to my query. Why did you decide to return to Starfleet?"

Spock watched as light flickered in Christine's deep blue eyes, while she considered her response. The Vulcan had always considered her to be an attractive woman and she seemed to even become more alluring with age.

"I was in my office last Founder's Day, not at all interested in the launch of, yet, another Federation Starship." She began. "I knew you, Captain Pike and many others I had previously served with would be on the latest model of the Enterprise, but I didn't care . . . or, at least I thought I didn't."

"Here's your cup." Diarmuid abruptly interjected, as he set it down before Christine. He then turned to Spock and remarked, "You ought to know this isn't at all what I had in mind. There's no need in confusing the situation even more."5

"That will be all, Diarmuid." Spock tersely told him, as he began to pour the tea into their cups.

Diarmuid stayed long enough to watch as Christine waited for Spock to first taste the tea. After the Vulcan nodded, she picked up her cup with her fingers and brought it to her lips. She gave an approving sigh after she felt the hot, flavorful liquid travel across her tongue.

Spock looked again to Diarmuid. "Why do you remain? Do we not have patrons in need of your services?"

"I thought I'd better hang around here for a while longer." He answered.

"You will do so at the risk of losing your employment." The Vulcan sternly warned him.

Diarmuid sniffed, "That will be the day." However, not to tempt fate, he departed soon after making the comment.

"You were saying." Spock said, as he refreshed her cup with the teapot.

Christine placed her fingers around the sides of the cup, but did not pick it up. Instead, she let the warmth of the vessel enter her body through her fingertips.

"I remember it was close to noon when my assistant came into my office and told me the Enterprise was in trouble." She gripped the cup more tightly and cast her eyes down. "I turned on my view screen. And, like millions of others throughout our quadrant, I waited to learn of any news regarding the well-being of the ship, its crew and Federation guests. By that time, Starfleet had terminated the live transmission feed from the bridge and we had to rely on news reports that failed to provide any significant updates for what seemed like many hours . . . And then, we finally received the words we had longed to hear . . . all were safe."

Christine raised her eyes to meet his.

"_You_ were safe."

Spock reflected on her statement, before he said. "I have always thought of you to be a practical and sensible woman, Christine. However, I must tell you if the motivation for your return involves an attempt to alter the nature of our relationship, then you have surely made an unwise decision."

_It was not at all what she wanted to hear, but Christine knew it would not be easy. Loving Spock had never been easy._

She replied without a hint of wavering in her voice, "You forgot to mention that I am patient, Spock. Until I almost lost you, I wasn't sure how patient I could be. However, I know now that you're worth the wait."

_Back at the diner . . ._

Pike now leaned forward, engrossed in the story. "You took her to bed, didn't you?"

"I did not." Spock answered without hesitation.

"You're telling me that she comes to you and basically tells you . . . _take me, it's all yours _. . . and you didn't comply? That's not the Spock I know."

Spock took no offense at Pike's comment. There was certainly a time when he would have taken advantage of Christine's offer. _But, not now . . . _Yet, Spock spoke up for the woman.

"Captain, you wrongly characterize Christine as desperate or pathetic. She is a strong woman who knows her own mind. This time, she has made it clear she wants much more than to satisfy her carnal desires."

"Then, you're right to take it easy until her ambitions begin to cool." Pike nodded. "So, is that why you shaved your beard? You didn't want her feed into her fantasies, right?"

A clean-shaven Spock took another sip of his tea knowing he had not taken a razor to his face with Christine in mind. However, how could he tell the Captain his thoughts were with a woman Pike mistakenly believed was no longer in the Vulcan's heart?

_3:38 PM Spock's Office in the Physical Sciences Complex _

Cadet Goldberg worked busily at his computer console when Uhura came through the door with her bag slung across her shoulder. Goldberg looked across his shoulder to identify the visitor.

"Oh, it's you." Goldberg sighed. "For a moment I thought it might be someone important."

"Good to see you, too." She replied, disregarding his unwelcoming comment. "Is Mr. Spock in?"

"Not yet, but I'm expecting him any minute. According to his schedule, he had a one o'clock language class. Afterwards, he told me he was going to stop by the quantum physics lab for no more than a half hour before returning to the office."

"All right." She sat down in a nearby chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goldberg asked.

"Waiting for Mr. Spock." She answered, already annoyed with the Cadet.

"You should know by now he doesn't like it when you don't have an appointment."

"I'm his Course Assistant for his language course this semester, Goldberg. I think he'll see me."

Goldberg's eyes opened wide. "You just can't quit, can you? I knew you always wanted your old job back and so now I see you're trying to get it through the rear door." He accused.6

"My old job back?" She replied. "What are you talking about? I just started serving as Mr. Spock's assistant for his Romulan course this semester."

"Yeah, sure." He said acerbically, swinging his chair around to face her. "Well, I know what you're really up to and it won't work."

"Then, let me in on it, because I really don't know what you're talking about." She retorted, not actually concerned with his answer. Since they both entered the Academy over three years ago, she found Goldberg to blow most situations out of proportion. "For what I recall of the stories you've told in the cafeteria about Mr. Spock, you find it hard to keep up with all of the work. Why are you so suddenly protective of your job, now?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard that Mr. Spock has been charged with assigning Cadets to their Starship posts after graduation next year. That's why you think the more time you may be able to spend with Mr. Spock, the better chance you'll have for him to assign you to one of the more coveted appointments – such as, _service on the Enterprise."_

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Oh, Goldberg . . . you really are a conspiracy theorist at heart. Look, if it will put your mind at ease, let me assure you that I do not want your job."

"Are you sure?"

Uhura's glare answered his question.

"By the way . . . " Goldberg opened one of the desk drawers and removed a small item. "I found something of yours the other day, so you might as well take it with you."

"Something of mine? How is that . . . " Uhura found herself suddenly speechless as she recognized the object . . . a tube of lipstick of a brand and shade few other of her female peers ever used.

Placing the object in the startled woman's hand, Goldberg commented, "I thought I had found all of your junk but I guess I overlooked this thing."

The office door suddenly came open and both Goldberg and Uhura quickly rose to their feet. Spock looked to both Cadets, before addressing Nyota. "Ms. Uhura, is there a purpose for your presence?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. "I wanted to follow up with you about this afternoon's class."

"Cadet Goldberg, at what time did Ms. Uhura arrive?"

"Three . . . maybe five minutes ago, sir."

Goldberg felt Spock's eyes become more intense upon him before remarking, "Three . . . maybe five minutes ago? Cadet, is that an acceptable estimation from someone who aspires to be a Starfleet Science Officer?"

"No, sir." Goldberg answered. "I mean . . . I would approximate the time at . . . four minutes."

_Four minutes . . . It may have been enough time, _Spock surmised, _for Goldberg to reveal something about Nyota's former position in his office. _However, the Vulcan did not dare ask about the content of their discussion.

"Did you inform Ms. Uhura an appointment is required of those desiring to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir. But, she was very insistent." Goldberg attempted to defend himself. "You know how she can be, sir."

Spock glanced at Uhura whose facial expression did not hide her confusion with Goldberg comment. He saw her place something in her bag, but her hand obscured his ability to identify the object.

"Cadet Goldberg . . . " Spock called to his assistant while walking to his desk and picking up a data crystal. "You are to deliver this crystal to Professor Lindstrom. I expect you to personally hand it to him to ensure its transferal only to this designated person."

Goldberg accepted the crystal in his hand and commented, "Sir, I remembered you wanted me to make that delivery so I've already looked up Professor Lindstrom's schedule. He has class until 4:30, so I did not plan to leave here until that time. I then will have completed my hours for today."

Spock asked coolly, "Cadet Goldberg, how long have you served as my Course Assistant?'

Goldberg began to answer, but then his eyes opened wide as he realized the preferred course of action. "I'll leave right now, sir."

Goldberg shot an accusatory look at Uhura, before hurriedly leaving the office.

Seeing the door close behind Goldberg, the Vulcan turned his focus to Nyota. Yet, unlike Goldberg, she did not wilt under his gaze.

"Ms. Uhura, do you admit Cadet Goldberg informed you of my policy of requiring appointments for meetings?"

"Yes, sir. He did apprise me of that fact." She answered. "However, I felt it imperative to speak with you before your next language session on Monday. As your

Course Assistant, one of my duties is to provide pedagogical suggestions to those instructors outside of the regular Xenolinguistics staff."

Uhura watched as the Vulcan paused and slightly tilted his head as if processing her statement. "Ms. Uhura, do you mean to tell me you sought me out to provide lessons in classroom instruction?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, how many courses have you taught at the Academy as the instructor of record?"

"One, sir."

"What is your estimation of the number of courses I have led?"

"_None, _sir."

"Would you care to revise your answer, Ms. Uhura?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted."

"Thus, far you have taught no courses relevant to our current discussion, sir." She told him unwaveringly. "The methodology one would use in teaching a physical science or ethics course has significant differences than the strategies one would employ for a linguistics class."

"What gives you the impression my instructional approach requires adjustment? The students in today's language class appeared attentive throughout my lecture."

"Of course, they were attentive, sir. After all, your reputation from other courses paints you as quite a demanding taskmaster." She remarked. "Moreover, as a famed and highly decorated Starfleet Officer the students are rightfully concerned about the impression they present to you."

"There is no falsehood in your statement. Yet, I fail to see why it is germane to our conversation."

"Mr. Spock, students in the communications field are very much aware of the mandate that has been handed down by Starfleet making it imperative they master Vulcan, Romulan, and Klingon. Failure to do so most likely means the necessitation of choosing another career path. That is, indeed a discomforting reality."

Uhura took a moment to search for the right words.

She continued. "And sir, after their first class with you, the students were anxious . . . some, even frightened they will not be able to pass your course."

"The Cadets have shared this concern with you?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir. After you left the room."

"So, these students were the ones who prompted you to provide me with some pointers on how to improve my teaching effectiveness."

"No, sir. Uhura suddenly looked away, concerned how she would tell him the truth.

Aware of her hesitancy, Spock interjected, "Cadet Uhura, you have been frank up until this point. What could possibly hold your tongue, now?"

Uhura looked directly back at him and told Spock, "The students were adamant in their plea for me to petition Dr. Greeley to have you relieved of your appointment in our department."

Spock's eyebrow arched up with her revelation. In the professional realm, he could not recall ever having failed at anything he had undertaken.

The Vulcan remarked, "You obviously did not comply with their demands. Why?"

"I believe in second chances, Mr. Spock." Uhura replied. "I have heard some of your audio recordings. You definitely have quite a facility with the Romulan language and the students, as well as I have much we can learn from you. All that is necessary are some adjustments in the delivery system. That is, if you are willing to make those changes, sir."

"Take a seat, Ms. Uhura."

_And, she smiled . . ._

Sitting next to the Vulcan at his desk, Uhura took out her iTablet and began to bring up notes unto her view screen. "We will begin with a proverb one of my linguistics professors taught me at Yale. He told us, _Tell me and I'll forget; show me and I may remember; involve me and I'll understand._ In a nutshell, it is all you need to know about teaching any communications course."

"That certainly was not too difficult. Does that mean our pedagogical lesson is complete?" Spock quipped.

_She liked him . . ._

_His sense of humor . . ._

_His willingness to learn . . ._

_His directness . . ._

_She liked him . . ._

_And then . . ._

_Ironically, there was something familiar about being with him . . ._

_An ease . . ._

_A sense of deep comfort . . ._

_She could not explain . . ._

_Yes . . ._

_She liked him . . ._

_She liked him very much . . ._

"That was my introduction, Mr. Spock." She remarked good-naturedly. "I want to now provide you with some activities which will better involve students with their language studies."

"You must be sure not to rush your lesson. To aptly resolve this crisis, it appears I have much to learn." Spock commented, pleased they would spend time together even if it involved academics.

He thought . . .

_Just being with her . . ._

_Just being with my Nyota is sufficient for now . . . _

_It must be sufficient for now . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 6, Spock ends his lesson with Uhura on a less than harmonious note. At dinner with Sevat, Uhura notes the Vulcan has begun to display some uncharacteristic behaviors.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Pike and Jack's mother – a woman of Spanish descent - divorced even before their son was born.

2 A paraphrase of a line from the William Congreve play, _The Mourning Bride._

3 A quote from William Shakespeare's _The Tempest._

4 In Chapter 36 of my story, _Needs, _Spock hired the services of Christine Chapel – who had become a Nurse-Therapist with a specialty in trauma therapy. Christine successfully helped Uhura overcome symptoms of post-traumatic stress she suffered after an attempted rape by another Cadet.

5 In Chapter 4, Diarmuid advised Spock to attempt to work out his relationship difficulties with Nyota.

6 The part of Uhura's memory has been suppressed of her having previously served as Spock's Course Assistant the semester before Goldberg was appointed to the position.


	6. Chapter 6 Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 6, Spock ends his lesson with Uhura on a less than harmonious note. At dinner with Sevat, Uhura notes the Vulcan has begun to display some uncharacteristic behaviors.

Your comments are always welcome.

_7:12 PM Spock's Office_

For over three hours, Uhura tutored Spock on language instructional activities to improve his effectiveness and student satisfaction with his teaching of his assigned Romulan course.

As Uhura began to put away her iTablet, the Vulcan commented, "Over the weekend, I will be sure to adapt Conversation Model 7 for use in the Romulan course."

"Remember, sir." She advised, as she rose from her chair. "Begin by using simple words and phrases to build student confidence in their ability to respond. Also, do not be overly critical of pronunciation errors for the first few weeks."

"I trust you will provide me with a critique following my performance on Monday." He said as stood beside her.

"Yes, sir. We can talk in the classroom after the students leave. Or, you can come to the office I share with Mr. Sevat."

Recalling the close proximity of Nyota's desk to Sevat's, Spock remarked, "Your assigned workspace in the Communications Building appears to be rather cramped."

Uhura glanced about Spock's much more spacious office. "Historically, the humanities command much fewer grant and operational funds than the sciences. It is no wonder the accommodations for my discipline would seem a bit confined when making such a comparison. However, these conditions serve us just fine. Moreover, when you language session ends, Mr. Sevat will still be engaged with his own course at that time. Thus, the circumstance should afford us some measure of privacy during the critique."

Although Spock still had misgivings about meeting there, he knew he could not risk her coming to his office, again. The possibility was too great Goldberg may involve her in a conversation about her former position as the Vulcan's Course Assistant.

Spock told her, "Then we shall meet in your office, after class. I shall look forward to your comments."

She answered, "I hope I will not disappoint, sir."

_That would hardly be possible, _Spock told himself.

Uhura glanced at her chronometer. "Oh, look at the time. It seems like I'm always rushing around."

Spock realized the circumstance might produce an opportunity for him to prolong her presence with him. He told her, "Ms. Uhura, if you are concerned about being too late to take advantage of the student cafeteria for dinner, I believe it is only proper I offer to purchase a meal to satisfy your nutritional needs at an off-campus establishment."

Uhura smiled, seemingly pleased he had made the suggestion. Yet, she responded, "Thank you, sir. However, I could not accept."

"Does the appearance of propriety concern you, Ms. Uhura? Perhaps, it will put you at ease if I tell you I will be responsible for explaining the dilemma I caused for you to anyone we may come across anyone associated with the Academy."

"No, sir. That is not the issue. You see, I have this standing appointment to meet with Mr. Sevat on Fridays."

Spock took a moment to temper the irritation in his voice before asking, "And, what is the _nature_ of this standing appointment?"

She replied, "It's an opportunity to allow me time to practice speaking various languages in a social atmosphere. This evening will be our first meeting for this semester."

"I do not understand how such an occasion will provide the sustenance required for your support." Spock remarked.

"We meet at a different restaurant each time, so Mr. Sevat can experience various types of cuisine. Otherwise, I doubt if he would personally get much out of these engagements."

Spock gazed upon her with a wary eye. He knew Sevat's intentions probably were not cast in the altruistic light she depicted.

Uhura continued. "He really has been quite generous with his time since I began working with him while he was at Berkeley. It really is fortunate he was available so the Academy could take advantage of his expertise for this academic year."

Spock stood silent, knowing she would hardly understand his own opinion on the matter. Then, he saw her cast her eyes down, but Spock was in no mood to continue any discussion dealing with Sevat.

The Vulcan asked, "What has stilled your feet, Ms. Uhura? I am sure you would not want to keep your magnanimous benefactor waiting a moment longer."

Uhura looked back up to him. "Mr. Sevat and I are to meet at 8, so I have a little time left, sir." She took a breath and then told him, "Enough time to . . . apologize."

"Apologize?" Spock asked. "Why is such a gesture necessary?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to even bring it up, but I felt funny not saying something about it."

"The context for your act of contrition would be most helpful, Ms. Uhura."

She took another breath, before saying, "It is my understanding you sat on a flight next to a childhood friend of mine . . . Habibah Mumbai. She meant well, but as you found out she is not shy at all when it comes to divulging information about me. I am sure it became quite uncomfortable for you to hear her go on so about a Cadet you hardly know."

Still consumed with jealousy over her plans with Sevat, like a child the Vulcan chose to ridicule such behavior. He answered her coolly, "During my years on this planet I have grown used to humans prattling on about acquaintances that are almost always of little interest to the hearer. I took no offense by your friend's conduct, because I expect nothing more from such interactions with Terrans. Thus, your apology is completely unwarranted and unwanted."

Spock could see Uhura bite her bottom lip to prohibit her first thought to escape her lips. Instead, with a mixture of hurt and disappointment in her voice, she simply told him, "I will see you next Monday, Mr. Spock."

_He stood there . . ._

_The Vulcan just stood there as she went out the door . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_It was now too late to tell her . . ._

_How Habibah had made him long to see her . . ._

_Talk with her . . ._

_Touch her . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

_8:23 PM A Vietnamese Bistro in San Francisco_

Bowls of steaming Pho are set before Uhura and Sevat. The East African picked up her chopsticks and began to select items to taste. Looking over to the Vulcan, Sevat appeared helpless as he clumsily tried to pick up the noodles.

Uhura asked, "Sevat, may I assist you with something?"

"I am at a loss with the proper utilization of these utensils."

"It's all right to use a spoon or fork."

Not willing to give in, he remarked. "It cannot be that difficult to master these items." Still, Uhura watched as another noodle slipped from his grasp and back into the bowl.

"Sevat." She said to him calmly. "Hold the upper chopstick like a pencil . . . about one-third of the way from its top."

The Vulcan followed her direction.

"That's right . . ." Uhura continued. "Now, place the other chopstick against your ring finger, holding it with the base of the thumb . . . It should be pointing the same way as the first chopstick . . . "

"It still feels a bit awkward." Sevat remarked.

Uhura looked at the position of his hands and then reached over to gently make adjustments. Sevat stiffened with her initial touch, but she had gotten used to this reaction. While she was certain such innocent physical gestures were probably not within the realm of Vulcan decorum, Sevat had never advised her to stop these acts under similar circumstances.

Uhura removed her hands from him and commented, "Move the upper chopstick with your thumb, index, and middle fingers."

He complied.

"Looks like you're ready to eat, Sevat. All you have to do now is retrieve the food between the lower and upper chopsticks."

The Vulcan was rewarded with a smile as he picked up several noodles and placed them in his mouth. She waited for a sign of gratitude, but Sevat continued to eat.

"You're welcome." Uhura told him no longer expecting to hear a _thank you._ As she turned her attention to her own bowl, she jokingly thought to herself, _The Vulcans probably don't even have a term for such an alien concept. _

In accordance with Vulcan custom, they ate in silence until both had eaten their fill.

Later, as their bowls were being cleared, Sevat asked, "Nyota, why have you not previously suggested we visit this establishment? I find the cuisine to be quite compatible to my personal tastes."

"I thought you would like it." She replied as a waiter began to serve the tea. "However, I was only introduced to this place myself earlier this week by a close friend who doesn't even live in the Bay area."

"Is she still visiting? If so, I would like to meet her."

Sevat's comment caught Uhura off-guard. She did not recall ever hearing him previously convey any interest in her personal life, but she appreciated the gesture. _Unlike Mr. Spock, _she thought.

"My friend could only remain in San Francisco for several hours and then was on her way to Frankfort." Uhura informed Sevat. "However, she did experience an unexpected coincidence on her flight to the city. She had a seat next to Mr. Spock."

"Really?" Sevat said drily. "I am sure that must have been quite a memorable adventure for her."

"I'm afraid my friend went overboard with remarks about me. I attempted to apologize to Mr. Spock about it earlier today, but he seemed to dismiss the experience as an unfortunate aspect of interactions with humans."

Sevat remarked, "Despite his biracial background, Spock can appear rather uncouth when dealing with Terrans."

Uhura stared for a moment at Sevat. This, as well as, his apparent interest in her personal affairs seemed uncharacteristic of his usual behavior. Yet, she found she also could not explain her own thoughts, which kept wandering back to the Science Officer despite their less than harmonious parting. The East African then convinced herself there might not be a better chance to ask a question that had perplexed her.

"Sevat, do you mind if I ask a question about Vulcan customs?"

"Is that not why we have scheduled these engagements? Are you not to learn about the language and traditions of those outside of your world?"

Sevat took a taste of his tea and then nodded to Uhura of its acceptance. After she took a sip from her cup, she asked, "I am curious about the incidence of facial hair on Vulcan males."

Upon hearing her question, Sevat seemed to study Uhura for a moment before answering. "Before the age of Surak, such ornamentation was quite common among our people. Today, facial hair on a Vulcan male is highly unusual, even for those manning solitary outposts at an extreme distance from our home world." Sevat took another sip of tea. "This would not have anything to do with Spock's current display, would it?"

"I must admit his own beard did prompt my curiosity."

Then, Sevat asked, "Does such a façade appeal to you, Nyota?"

She did not expect the question, which initially gave her an uneasy feeling. She wondered, _Why did he care how I felt about it? _ Yet, after a few moments, she reasoned - _What would it matter if I answered it? It's not like he's asking about something really personal._

Uhura replied, "Yes, I do find it attractive." She then laughed lightly and added, "You're not thinking of growing a beard, are you?"

_11:12 PM The Bathroom of Spock's Apartment_

Spock placed his razor under the running water of his sink and watched his facial hair flow down the drain. Looking to the mirror, he studied the clean-shaven face.

_He asked himself . . ._

_What did it matter?_

_The beard probably had no affect on her . . ._

_He had not seen her show any sign of recognition . . ._

_Any sign of remembrance . . . _

_Of the time the two of them shared in a cabin . . ._1

_And . . . _

_Although it was unkempt at the time . . ._

_She told him how much she favored his beard . . ._

_It had been such a small request in light of the fact she had saved his life . . ._

_By offering himself to him in his greatest hour of need . . ._

_She offered herself to him . . ._

_At the risk of losing her own life . . ._

_And . . ._

_He held nothing back . . ._

_He could not help but to give all of himself to this woman . . ._

_His woman . . ._

_His Ashayam . . ._2

_Who tonight allowed her laughter to fall upon the ears another . . ._

_No other than the one who stole from Nyota the sweet memories they had once held secretly between them . . ._

_Sevat . . ._

_No sharper edge could this irony possess . . ._

_No deeper cut could Spock bear . . ._

_And, yet still live . . ._

_2:07 AM Nyota and Gaila's Dorm Room_

Both women are in their own bed, but while Gaila slept, Nyota read a journal on her iTablet. Gaila turned his head toward Nyota and was disturbed by the light.

"What time is it?" The Orion asked groggily.

Uhura hesitated, knowing Gaila would not be pleased. "It's after 2."

"Two . . . as in 2 AM?"

"Yes."

"Turn it off . . . turn it off . . . right now." She demanded.

"I'm almost finished."

"No men in the room . . . then, no lights on after midnight unless we're both up. That was our . . . " she yawned, "our agreement."

"All right . . . all right." Nyota said as she turned off her iTablet. When the room darkened, Gaila turned her back to Uhura.

_Uhura laid there . . . _

_5 minutes . . ._

_10 minutes . . ._

_15 minutes passed . . ._

_Eyes wide open . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_He was still with her . . ._

_Nyota was sure he did not share her predicament . . ._

_So sure his mind was not filled with her . . ._

_The way thoughts of him seemed ever present . . ._

_And then, there was also Sevat . . ._

Nyota recalled Sevat never answered her question. In fact, he called for the check and said very little for the rest of their time together that evening. She asked herself, _What had offended him? That she found Spock's beard appealing or that she asked if Sevat had considered growing a beard?_

_And then, a naughty smile came across her face . . . _

_Who am I trying to kid? _

_Spock's beard is not just appealing . . ._

_It's downright sexy . . . _

_What would it be like to touch it? _

_Was it soft? _

_Bristly? _

_Or, something in between . . ._

_She giggled to herself like a schoolgirl . . ._

_Until she remembered . . ._

_Goldberg acted as if she had previously been in Spock's office when she was sure this was not the case . . ._

_Yet, the Cadet retrieved a tube of her lipstick and charged her with having left it in the office . . ._

_But when?_

_When could this have possibly happened? _

_And unlike Goldberg, Spock gave no indication this was not the first time she had visited his office . . . _

Nyota could hear Gaila stir, which prompted the East African to take a look at the chronometer, once again.

_Ugh . . . _she groaned, _It's almost 3 AM._

Reaching over to the nightstand between their beds, Nyota took a new bottle of sleeping pills from the drawer.

_Just one more . . ._

_She reasoned as she popped a capsule into her mouth . . ._

_Nyota placed the bottle of pills back into the drawer . . ._

_And, then happily spent her last waking thoughts . . ._

_On a vision of the striking, bearded Vulcan . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_Spock . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 7, Kirk confronts Uhura about changes in her behavior. Spock triggers a memory in Uhura that gives her a clue to the dreams that disrupt her ability to sleep.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The incident concerns the time Nyota volunteered to help Spock get through his pon farr. While at an isolated cabin in the Sierra Mountains, he experienced beard growth, but later shaved it off despite her attempt to convince him to keep it. See Chapter 39 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

2 _Ashayam_ is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._


	7. Chapter 7 Lilac

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 7, Kirk confronts Uhura about changes in her behavior. Spock triggers a memory in Uhura that gives her a clue to the dreams that disrupt her ability to sleep.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**4 weeks later - 12:34 PM The Cadet Cafeteria**_

Uhura sat with her head bowed, staring at a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Although the cafeteria was nearly filled to capacity, there was noticeable space available around the sullen Cadet until James T. Kirk took a seat next to her. He immediately began to eat voraciously from a tray filled with spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad.

"Don't come over here to start anything, James." Uhura snapped.

"Who said I came over here to talk with you?" The Iowan quipped. "I actually came by to take advantage of the extra shade."

"Extra shade? What are you talking about?" She questioned. "We're already inside a building."

"I'm talking about that extra shade produced by that huge dark cloud hanging over your head."

Uhura's glare at Kirk evoked a smile in the Iowan, as he shoveled another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

The East African told him. "Do you mind finding someone else to torture today with your wise ass comments?

"Wise ass?" Kirk feigned surprise. "I never realized you used such language."

Uhura responded flippantly, "Well, you learn something everyday."

"You got that right." He concurred. "Like I heard earlier today in a language lab you blew up at a group of students. Now, before someone told me about that, I would have told anyone you had the patience of Job when dealing with students."

"_A Biblical reference_, James?"

"Just trying to speak your language." He then asked, "So, what's the word on what happened? Did you really blow your cool?"

The East African's voice rose slightly as she tried to defend herself. "As the Course Assistant, I am charged with working on student pronunciation skills and engaging them in elementary conversations. However, in four weeks, few are making the progress one expects by this time. They're just not taking this strategic language mandate very seriously."

"Maybe they all should choose another career."

Uhura turned to Kirk as she heard the words.

Kirk continued, "Isn't that what you told them?"

He could see her lips tremble in a mixture of embarrassment and anger that Kirk had known so much about the situation.

She finally commented. "If you're here to lecture me on proper instructional deportment, you're too late. It was not long after the lab ended that one of the students went running to Dr. Greeley about it. And, then Greeley gave me an earful right before I came to lunch. In fact, she said she would relieve me of my position if she ever heard me make a similar remark."

"That's all she said?" Kirk asked.

"What else was she supposed to say? I think the threat of losing my position is punishment enough."

Kirk commented, "After three years of working with you, it seems like Dr. Greeley would want to take you aside and ask you – _Uhura, is there something you want to talk about?_"

Uhura knew Kirk was giving her an opening to confide in him. However, she was not ready. The East African picked up her spoon and stirred the contents of her bowl, attempting to ignore him.

Kirk remarked, "You know, Shirley . . . "

Uhura rolled her eyes in reference to this long-running _tired _gag where Kirk tried to guess her first name.

Kirk continued. "I kind of think you are missing the whole point of lunch. You're not just supposed to stare at your food. At some point, you should actually bring the food into your mouth."

"I'm not as hungry as I thought." She remarked.

"Didn't look like you had much of an appetite at breakfast either."

"How do you know? I didn't see you this morning."

"Well, I saw you." He contended. "But, let's face it, Uhura. I think the President of the Federation Council could sit next to you and you wouldn't notice."

"Yeah, right."

"And, that's not all."

"Of course not." She quipped.

"You haven't been out with the gang in a while."

"What gang? If you mean some kind of group that includes you - No thank you."

"Lately, you also don't seem to want anything to do with Gaila, Damitra, Theresa or anybody else you used to call a friend at the Academy." Kirk charged.

"Listen Kirk, why do you suddenly think you can get into my business?"

He challenged, "You mean the business about your sleeping pill addiction."

Uhura abruptly rose up, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the cafeteria. Yet, she soon found Kirk beside her as she walked outside and took a path across the quad.

"You're better than this, Uhura." Kirk argued. "You know there's nothing wrong with getting help."

"I don't need any help." She contended. "All I need is a good night's rest."

"Is that why you stole that bottle of sleeping pills?"

Kirk's question stopped Uhura in her tracks. She turned to him wondering what he knew about her visit to the campus pharmacy earlier that morning.

_**8:34 AM The Academy Pharmacy**_

A petite, redheaded civilian sales clerk stood by the register, checking inventory from a list on her iTablet. Hearing a low humming sound, she looked up and saw Kirk in a nearby aisle.

"Excuse me," the young woman said. "May I help you with something?"

Kirk continued to scan the shelves as if hardly aware of her presence.

"Cadet?" She called to him, again. "May I help you?"

"I cannot seem to find . . . no wait . . ." Kirk picked up a small spray bottle, read the label, and then frowned. "No, that's not it."

"Cadet . . . "

"Jim." He offered. "You know civilian personnel aren't bound by Academy protocol."

"But, my supervisor told me it would be best to retain a measure of formality when dealing with customers at the Academy."

"Who told you that, Mr. Bolzmann?"

"Yes . . . That's my supervisor."

"He's a former Starfleet serviceman who does not know how to let go of the past. I'm sure a smart-looking woman like you can find a way to get him to free the reins a bit. Isn't that right . . . " Kirk read her name tag, "_Angela?_"

Kirk's boyish grin caused the woman to blush. In her short time in her position, she had not had much of an opportunity to carryon more than a perfunctory conversation.

She answered, "I think since this is just my third day on the job, I better follow Mr. Boltzman advice, _Cadet Kirk_."

"You mean . . . for now."

Angela gave him a wary look. "May I assist you with something?"

"Eye drops. I can't seem to find eye drops for my contact lenses."

"You wouldn't be a first year student, would you?"

"No." He answered. "The last time I looked I had fourth year standing. I mean to be chasing the stars at the end of this academic year."

She folded her arms. "Then, why don't you know eye drops for contacts are rarely kept on the open shelves since most eyesight issues can be treated by medication or surgery. In fact, even outside of the Academy most pharmacies have to place special orders for lens eye drops."

"Is that right?" He feigned ignorance.

"So, do you really wear contacts?"

"Are you suddenly doubting me?" Kirk questioned, as he moved closer to her leaving little personal space between the two.

Angela stood her ground when she answered, "It seems like you've given me reason to do so."

Kirk admitted, "I'm allergic to Retinax 5."1

Angela nodded in recognition. "Yes, that's the common drug used to treat farsightedness. So, why the game?" She asked, while she also noted a female Cadet walk into the pharmacy and retrieve a product from one of the shelves.

"I didn't think any of my other pick up lines would work." He said with a smile . . . a smile that could not help but disarm the young sales clerk.

"Do you really need eye drops, today?" She asked.

"If it comes with your communicator number." Kirk quipped.

Angela could see _trouble_ written all over his face, but she could not help but feel attracted to this _bad boy. _ "I've got a _real _customer to take of right now. I'll get your eye drops after I take care of her."

Kirk turned and saw that it was Uhura at the sales counter. However, instead of calling attention to himself, he decided to just observe from a distance out of concern the East African might say something that may spoil his chances with the sales clerk.

On the opposite side of the sales counter, Angela picked up the bottle of pills Uhura had set down.

"Good morning." Angela said brightly. "Will this be all for you?"

"Yes." Uhura tersely replied.

"Your _One Card_,2 please." Angela requested.

Uhura retrieved the card from her bag and handed it to her.

Angela scanned the card on the register and looked to the view screen. "Cadet Uhura?"

"Yes . . . that's me." The East African answered.

Then, Angela's demeanor suddenly changed as she continued to read the screen. "I'm sorry, but I am not able to sell you this bottle of sleep aids without authorization."

"But it's not a prescription." Uhura argued. "It's an over the counter medication."

"That's true. But, the drug includes an active ingredient that can be addictive if there is overuse. You would need to wait five more months until you can purchase another bottle, unless you had authorization from a medical professional."

"Five months!" Uhura exclaimed. "That's ridiculous. Where's Mr. Boltzman? I'm sure he will listen to reason."

"Mr. Boltzman is taking his morning break. However, even if he were here, I am sure he will tell you the same thing. For the well-being of our customers, we need to strictly follow these guidelines."

Uhura glared at the woman, but she would not be intimidated.

"May I get you anything else, Cadet Uhura?"

"No." Uhura answered.

"If you'll excuse me." Angela told her, taking the bottle of pills with her.

The East African watched the woman depart to a backroom. Then, quickly, Uhura took another bottle from the display, scanned it at the register, and then completed the transaction with her _One Card_ before leaving the pharmacy unaware of Kirk's watchful gaze.

_**12: 52 PM Back on the Campus Quad**_

"I didn't steal those pills." Uhura contended. "If you were there, you must have seen me pay for them."

"And, you heard the sales clerk. You need authorization to make that purchase, which you did not have."

"She was being unreasonable." Uhura argued.

"You took a big chance, Uhura. If she had caught you, you would have faced a dishonorable discharge _after _you served time in the brig for theft."

"Then, it's a good thing she didn't find out." Uhura contended. "And, what difference does it make? I really didn't do anything wrong." Uhura turned to resume her walk, but Kirk grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

Looking directly into her eyes, Kirk sternly told her. "I thought it would make a difference to you. There's no way the Uhura I knew would never think there was anything _right_ about this situation."

The East African jerked her arm from Kirk's grasp just as she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ms. Uhura, do you require assistance?"

Uhura turned her head slightly to see Sevat had joined them, with his body turned toward Kirk as if ready to subdue the Cadet.

"No, Mr. Sevat. Cadet Kirk and I were just having a discussion." She answered.

"I am sure your dialogue does not require physical contact." Sevat contended.

Unintimidated by the Vulcan's taller height or status, Kirk turned to face Sevat. However, just as the Iowan began to speak Uhura interrupted him.

"Mr. Sevat, it's all right. Cadet Kirk was just leaving."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kirk said with his eyes still fixed on Sevat.

Suddenly, Kirk felt a cylindrical object in his hands. Glancing down, he saw she had given him the bottle of sleeping pills. He looked to her and she told him, "Go on, James. I've got to run a language lab in less than 20 minutes."

"We're not finished, yet. I'll be back." Kirk replied, before walking away with the bottle in hand.

The Vulcan looked after Kirk for a moment before he and Uhura began walking toward the Hoshi Sato Communications Building.

Sevat commented. "Nyota, if the Cadet is an irritant, I will gladly address this matter with him. I promise he will not prove to be a problem, again."

"No, Sevat. I know it may be difficult for you to understand, but in his own way Kirk actually was showing concern for me."

"If his behavior was a demonstration of human affection, you are right that I do not comprehend it. I found the display quite displeasing."

"Not as displeasing as my behavior with the students in the language lab this morning." Uhura commented. "After the way I talked to them, I won't blame them if they don't want anything to do with me."

"From what I understand about the incident, you were only providing them with a truthful assessment about their prospects for success in this field." Sevat remarked. "If the students are not putting forth the effort required for satisfactory progress in their studies, I see nothing inappropriate in advising them to identify another discipline more suitable for their dubious talents."

Uhura stopped on the steps of the Communications Building and turned to Sevat.

"Oh, Sevat. I don't know why I could not see it until now, but I'm the one who failed. I'm the one who is supposed to inspire, not stifle aspirations. If the students found the lessons difficult, then it's my duty to find a way to motivate them to perform better than they ever thought capable."

"Nyota, you expect too much of these humans."

"Well, being human I guess I can't help myself." Uhura retorted.

"They are not like you." He told her. "Not one of them is like you."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan whose eyes betrayed the sincerity behind his statement.

"Sevat . . . " She called to him. "Sometimes when you look at me I wonder what you actually see."

"Your statement is somewhat cryptic." He commented. "Please explain."

Uhura shook her head. "Never mind, Sevat. I shouldn't have brought it up. I feel so tired all the time . . . seems like I'm having trouble trying to think straight."

"In only 13 more days, we will be on our way to the Xenolinguistic Conference during the semester break. After you deliver your paper on the opening day, we . . . you will have time to relax the remainder of week before returning to campus. Does that not sound like a practical solution to your complaint?"

"Thirteen days seems so far away." She remarked. "Right now, I feel so stressed out. Today's incident was not the first time in the last few days that I had an _incident_ with a student. And, this morning, I almost . . . "

"Ms. Uhura, you did not complete your sentence."

"No . . . no, I didn't." She told him, not wanting to disclose what happened at the pharmacy.

"Perhaps, I should talk with Dr. Greeley about lessening your load."

"No . . . please don't." She replied. "I'll be all right. Really, I will."

**1:27 PM; Classroom, Communications Building **

Uhura found it difficult to keep focused on Prof. al-Bushiri's lecture in the Vulcan 101 course, even though she was sure to be swamped by students who would have questions for her after class. Not only did the East African feel fatigued, but Spock kept coming to mind. She did not want to think about him, as she still felt betrayed concerning an incident that occurred the night before. Still, her thoughts wandered back to a time when she still served as the Vulcan's Course Assistant and had not remembered many details about their relationship with each other.

_**Three weeks earlier. Sevat and Uhura's Office in the Communications Building**_

At Uhura's computer console, a happier and bright-eyed Cadet sat next to Spock as they watched a recording of the Vulcan teaching his Romulan class.

Uhura commented, "Mr. Spock, do you see the difference in the way you engaged that student in a conversation? You built upon one term and encouraged the student to gradually use a more complex sentence structure as the conversation progressed . . . Look at her face at the end of the dialogue . . . It is clearly a face of pride and accomplishment."

"The Cadet's pronunciation can hardly be commended." Spock remarked.

"You let me worry about the pronunciation, Mr. Spock. That's what language lab is for. The important thing is for the students to build confidence in their ability to speak Romulan Prime. And, just in a week's time, you have changed the entire spirit of the course from _can't do_ to _I can._"

"You are the one who deserves the credit for altering the dynamics of the class." Spock told her. "I certainly would not have made these adjustments if I were not under you advisement."

"Thank you, sir. However, I must admit I have not encountered very many faculty members who would have submitted to revising their pedagogy for a field outside of their own discipline. They especially would be loathed to take direction from a lowly Cadet."

"Then, those instructors are fools." Spock told her so bluntly that it caused her to laugh lightly. The Vulcan then asked, "Does the knowledge of such incompetency cause you pleasure, Ms. Uhura?"

"No, sir. That's not what I was reacting to." She replied. "It's just that . . . I find it refreshing."

Spock reflected, and then said, "I believe more explanation is required."

"It's extremely rare to find a human who'll speak his or her mind. That's why when you or Mr. Sevat speak and don't hold back, it really is a joy to hear." She remarked. "I think we wouldn't have all the problems we have today if people would learn to speak the unvarnished truth to each other."

Spock chose not to comment right away.

"Mr. Spock, you do not seem as though you agree." Uhura observed. "I would think you would have no issue at all with my statement."

Spock replied, "Ms. Uhura, your experience with the Vulcan people is still quite limited. While it is correct we do not carry falsehoods, it is not compatible with the contention Vulcans always speak our minds. In fact, we live our lives cultivating a faculty for sharing only those thoughts which reveal our external nature, while suppressing that which is profoundly personal."

Uhura gazed upon the Vulcan, happy he had shared this insight with her. She was also glad he gave no indication of leaving soon.

And, then . . . she saw his chest rise as if engaging in an effort to inhale _slowly_ . . ._ sensually . . . _in one long intake of air. He then held it, for nearly a minute before letting the air escape back out through a slight parting of his lips.

"Mr. Spock . . ." She called to him, softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, sir." She said, while simultaneously scolding herself for displaying the very quality about humans she had not long before criticized.

Silence . . . then . . .

"Lilac." He told her.

"Sir?"

"That fragrance. Lilac, isn't it?"

Almost inaudibly, she answered him, "Yes, sir."

Earlier that morning, Uhura found a bottle of the lilac scented perfume in her dresser drawer. She had not recalled buying it. Yet, when she opened the bottle the fragrance appeared quite familiar to her. She dabbed a few drops behind her ears and a little more on the spot just below her Adam's Apple.

And, then . . . her communicator sounded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Spock staring intently in the direction of the sound of her communicator that was located in her bag.

He asked, "Will you not answer it, Ms. Uhura?"

"I doubt if it is anything important, sir. And, as you know, it is against policy to answer personal calls using Academy-issued communicators."

"How do you know the message is of a personal nature?" He asked.

Uhura knew she had told Gaila to call her at this time, because she had thought Spock would have been out of the office. She now regretted not saying she would be the one to call Gaila.

Uhura retrieved the communicator from her bag and checked the view screen. "Yes, just as I thought." She placed it back into her bag. "If we ignore it, I'm sure it will stop ringing soon."

Although it rang for only another 20 seconds, it appeared to be an eternity to Uhura.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "Now, what was it we were talking about before . . ."

Once more, Uhura found herself interrupted by the sound of her communicator.

"Answer it, Ms. Uhura." Spock commanded.

"But, sir . . ."

"I insist."

Uhura hoped Gaila would finally get the hint and disconnect the call, but the East African found herself unable to will the Orion to comply.

"Gaila, I'm still on the clock." Uhura told her, turning her body away from Spock but still very much aware of his presence. "I'll call you, back . . . But, it never takes a second . . . Yes, you know I like Latin music . . . But, don't they have a cover charge? . . . I'm not cheap, just frugal . . . All right . . . all right . . . Madrone's at 9 . . . We can talk about what to wear when I see you . . . now good-bye!" She said hurriedly, before turning off the alert signal and putting away her phone.

Sheepishly, Uhura turned back to the Vulcan whose indifferent expression seemed hardly to have changed. "I'm sorry, sir." She told him. "You wouldn't even think that we're roommates, since we spend so much time staying in touch with our communicators. But, our schedules are so different that . . . " Uhura interrupted herself. "You're probably not interested in all of that. I'm sorry, again, sir."

"Now, you are being redundant, Ms. Uhura. There is no need to apologize."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, feeling relieved.

"Just make sure you make a greater effort to gain a better understanding of why Academy-issued communicators remain free for official use. Then, inform your roommate of the same." The Vulcan advised coolly.

Surprised at his sudden change of tone, she responded in kind. "Yes, sir."

Silence.

And, then . . .

"Lilac." She voiced, barely above a whisper. "Funny . . . when you mentioned it a moment ago . . . I had a feeling . . . I had heard you talk about it before . . . but I couldn't place it . . . I thought . . . it reminded me of one of those crazy dreams I've been having . . . "

Spock heard her, but did not look her way as she spoke.

"Fragments . . . the dreams contained fragments of dialogue . . . for which I had no context . . . dreams with locations . . . some familiar . . . some . . . I have been unable to recognize . . . But there was one common denominator in all of this . . . and that was _you_ . . . _you, Mr. Spock."_

"But now, _this _memory is coming back to me."3 She continued, "_Lilac . . ._you told me . . And, after I confirmed I was using the fragrance, you remarked . . . _You may continue to wear it_ . . . You said it as if you needed to give me permission to do so."

Uhura looked to Spock, but he still remained still.

"And then, you said something you probably thought was a compliment at the time . . . You told me . . . _It mixes well with your normal body odor_." Uhura shook her head at the audacity of the comment.

_Then, the East African rose from her seat to confront the Vulcan._ "_It happened, didn't it?"_

_Spock stood up . . ._

_Towering over her . . ._

"_Tell me, Mr. Spock." She pleaded. "Can't you see, I've got to know?"_

_But he would not speak . . ._

_The Vulcan could not speak . . ._

_Helplessly, she watched as he left out of the office._

_**3:17 PM, A Hallway of the Communications Building**_

As Uhura suspected, she had to entertain a number of questions to clarify Prof. al-Bushiri's lecture. She kept her responses short; anxious to get to the relative quiet provided by the office she shared with Sevat. She knew the Vulcan had a faculty meeting that afternoon that would last at least until 5. Finally, able to head to her office, she hurried her steps.

_But then . . . _

_She began to experience an unexpected pressure against her chest . . ._

_And . . ._

_Just as she entered the office . . . _

_It seemed as if her chest had begun to tighten . . ._

_She fell back against a chair and took deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm herself . . . _

_What's happening to me? _

_Frightened . . . _

_She sensed the rate of her heart unexpectedly quicken . . ._

_Oh, God . . . What's happening to me?_

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 8, Christine reminds Spock of _old times._ Uhura goes to a Latin club to unwind and finds her with an unexpected dance partner.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Kirk's allergy is cited in the film, _Wrath of Khan_.

2 At the Academy, a _One Card_ holds the carrier's identity, as well as, credits used to make purchases.

3 The incident was dramatized in Chapter 2 of my story, _Needs._


	8. Chapter 8 Home

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 8, Christine reminds Spock of _old times._ Uhura goes to a Latin club to unwind and finds herself with an unexpected dance partner.

Your comments are always welcome.

_9:08 PM Daystrom Physics Laboratory_

Surrounded by five of his top Research Assistants, Spock looked at the results of the condensed matter experiments on the computer view screen.

Spock remarked, "Trials 66 and 69 have come the closest to the desired results. If we continue to make the proper adjustments, we will soon achieve the consistency needed to make this a sustainable model. Good work team."

The Assistants beamed with delight. Praise from the Vulcan was rare and given only when he deemed their work to be exceptional.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Cadet Chey responded. "I must admit when you first gave us the project, we thought it was overly ambitious. However, under your guidance we were able to devise a strategy to get us to this point more quickly than we ever thought possible."

The other assistants voiced their agreement with the Cadet's statement. However, enthusiasm quickly waned as they saw the Vulcan turn back to his computer console. As his hands breezed about the keyboard, he told them, "I believe the answer to the consistency issue may lie in finding an agent to lower the neutron moderation threshold. We may first want to look for ways to enhance the properties of the hydrocarbons used in the cold moderators."

Spock's staff looked to each other, trying to see who would speak up. Finally, an unwilling volunteer cried out after being poked sharply in the ribs.

With his eyes still affixed on the schematic on his view screen, Spock asked, "Mr. Moran, do you have a recommendation you would like to share?"

The young Cadet glared at his peer with the offending elbow, before replying, "What I have to say isn't exactly about the condensed matter project, sir."

After a few moments passed without any further words from the Cadet, Spock remarked, "Mr. Moran, did you suddenly lose your tongue?"

"No, sir." He answered quickly, while awkwardly guarding his sides with his arms. "It's just that . . . it's Friday night, sir."

Spock noted, "I am aware of the day of the week, Mr. Moran. I understand it occurs quite regularly."

Moran looked helplessly to one of the upperclassmen, who needed little convincing she had to take charge of the situation.

"Mr. Spock," Cadet Fournier began, "I believe the team feels we would be able to approach the project more effectively if we had time to reflect on the issues at hand over the weekend. Inspired by your brilliant design, thinking of a proper solution to our challenge will remain at the forefront of our minds until we see you, again, on Monday.

When Spock turned back to them and offered a skeptical eye, the other Assistants knew Fournier's statement was not at all convincing. Although a Vulcan, he was not ignorant of human behavior and could recognize a _snow job_ when he heard it.

Still Fournier continued, "In the end, I am sure the result will be another prestigious scientific award in your future, sir."

The Vulcan coolly commented, "I shall look forward to your _inspired_ solutions next week. However, you need not return with the . . . what is the colloquial term?"

"_Bull s**t_, sir?" Cadet Chey offered.

"Yes, Cadet Chey." Spock replied. "I do believe _bull s**t_ is the appropriate phrase. Would you not agree, Cadet Fournier?"

The red-faced Cadet answered, "Yes, sir."

Almost at once the Assistants responded to the Vulcan with . . . "Thank you, sir . . . You're the best, sir . . . It's an honor to serve with you, sir, and that's no BS, uh, sir . . . Good-night, sir . . . Don't stay too long yourself, sir!"

As they departed, Spock noted Cadet Fournier stopping for a moment to send a message on her communicator before leaving the lab.

Spock turned back to his computer console and began to record notes on the problem he thought might aid in bringing about the desired uniformity in their trial outcomes. He then lifted his eyes to check the chronometer . . . _9:27 PM. _Even with adjusting for the human penchant for tardiness at social occasions, he believed by now Uhura would be at the Latin music club, Madrone. _Is that not the place where she said she would accompany her Orion roommate? _He told himself.

And then he thought . . .

_How foolish was it of me to mention the Lilac fragranc. _

_She remembers . . . _

_She remembers us . . . _

_But not all . . ._

_Not all . . ._

"I see you finally let the kiddies go play." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Spock looked up and saw a smiling Christine Chapel dressed in a casual ensemble with a large canvas bag over her arm.

"My Assistants informed me it was Friday night." Spock retorted.

"Well, obviously that knowledge had no effect on you."

"I wanted to complete some notes, before I left."

"And, did you complete that task?" She asked.

Spock sat back in his chair to take her in . . . a tall and attractive blonde woman with a fine figure. Her blouse buttoned down just enough to provide a tease of the fullness of her breasts.

Knowing her appearance pleased him, she moved closer to him before asking in a softer tone, "Spock, did you finish your work for this evening?"

"How long have you known me, Christine?" The Vulcan asked.

"I've known you long enough to know that you probably better know the answer to that question." She replied. "So, why don't you just tell me?"

"Eight years, seven months, three weeks, and 11 days."

"Thank you for proving my point. Now, what's yours?" Christine asked.

"I do not like to be chased."

Christine laughed. "Is that what you are accusing me of doing?"

"Cadet Fournier told me she would be in late, today, due to a medical appointment. In record fashion, it certainly did not take long for you to befriend her."

"Come on, Spock." She laughed, again. "Are you really that paranoid?"

Spock folded his arms with his eyes bearing down on her.

"All right . . . all right." She gave in. "When I found out she served as one of your Assistants, we started talking and . . . " The Vulcan's indifferent expression remained unchanged. "Oh, Spock . . . I knew you would be here all night if I did not come and rescue you."

"Christine, I am hardly in need of intervention of any kind." Spock remarked.

"Have you eaten, yet?"

"No."

"Just as I thought." Christine sat down her bag on a nearby table and removed a large thermos and two soup cups. Opening the container released steam emanating from the hot mixture. She poured the contents into the cups and handed one to Spock.

"Plomeek soup." She told him proudly.

"And, you just happened to have the ingredients in your kitchen?" He asked.

"I remembered how much you liked it the last time I prepared it when we served together on the starship with Captain Pike."

"Did you not bring utensils?"

"It's a soup cup, Spock. It's permissible to drink it from its container."

"It's permissible only if a spoon is not at hand." He contended.

"Well, do you have a spoon?"

"No."

"Then, I suppose you just have to forget you are _civilized_ and drink from the cup like a barbarian."

Spock paused for only a moment before bringing the soup to his mouth to sample it. When he followed it up with a more substantial tasting, she knew she had made it to his liking. As in the Vulcan tradition, they then ate their soup in silence.

Christine wiped out the bowls with a towel she had brought and then repacked her items. Spock looked to the chronometer, again . . . _10:23 PM._

Placing the bag over her shoulder, she told him, "Well, I suppose I should leave you to your work. I'm sure you think you have at least another hour or two before you'll need to call it a night."

Surprisingly, Christine watched as he shut down his computer and informed her, "I shall walk you to your living quarters."

_10:27 PM At Madrone's _

A live band played Salsa music, while Uhura is on the dance floor with a civilian man. Adorned in an off-shoulder satin dress, its saffron color set off the brown tones of her skin. As she kept her movements flowing with the up-tempo Latin rhythms, she found herself fighting against her partner's tendency to try to draw her to his body.

After the song ended, Uhura returned alone to her table where her friends - Gaila, Theresa Binkowski and Damitra Clarke - were already seated.

Damitra commented, "What's this, Uhura? You come back to the table by yourself. That guy looked like he was good for a couple of rounds of drinks."

"Leave her alone, Damitra." Gaila spoke up. "I'm just glad she agreed to come out with us."

Theresa remarked, "Yeah, with all of the hours she's been putting in at the Xenolinguistic Department, it's a wonder Uhura didn't opt for some quiet time back at the dorm."

The Orion began to say, "Dr. Greeley and that Vulcan . . . uh, Mr. Slavot . . . "

"Gaila, I think its Savot." Damitra chimed in.

"All right . . . Dr. Greeley and her supervisor, Mr. Savot are really taking advantage of her. That's for sure." Gaila continued. "Besides sitting in on courses, conducting language labs, and grading assignments - they even have her tutoring faculty members on _how_ to teach in the field."

"All that on a Cadet's stipend!" Theresa exclaimed. "I thought those of us in the medical field were overworked."

"Hey, I'm actually right here." Uhura said to them. "Do you mind if I get in on this conversation?"

"Which part?" Damitra asked.

"I'll guess I have to work my way around the table." Uhura replied. "First, Damitra, you're right, my so-called dance partner did offer to buy our drinks."

"So, where is he?" Damitra asked.

"His offer wasn't without strings, Damitra, and you should know by now that's not how I roll." Uhura then turned toward Gaila. "And, as for you - the Vulcan Xenolinguist's name is not Slavot or Savot – it's Sevat."

"Same difference." Gaila commented. "A Vulcan is a Vulcan1."

"That's not true, Gaila." Uhura argued. "And, neither Dr. Greeley nor Mr. Sevat are taking advantage of me. I'm actually proud to be part of the team helping to address the deficiency in our curriculum in dealing with three strategic languages – Romulan, Vulcan, and Klingon. And, I certainly cannot be critical of Mr. Sevat after all he has done for my academic and professional growth."

"Just because you think you're getting something out of it, doesn't mean they're not taking advantage of you." Damitra remarked.

"That's right." Gaila commented. "You are so overworked, it's effecting your health. No wonder you have become so dependent on sleeping pills."

"Uhura," Theresa interjected, "Have you been relying on drugs to get to sleep? How long has this been going on?'

Displeased she mentioned it, Uhura shot a look to Gaila. "Theresa, you can put away your _nurse's hat_.2 My roommate is exaggerating a bit."

"I doubt it." Damitra disputed the East African. "I can tell you that Uhura started taking these pills this summer when we served on the space station."

"So, they have become a habit." Theresa concluded.

"Yes." Gaila answered.

"No!" Uhura countered.

Theresa advised, "Uhura, if you've been taking these pills regularly for the past several months, it might point to a problem. Why don't you set up an appointment to talk with someone at the Medical Treatment Facility?"

"Because I don't have a problem!" Realizing she had raised her voice, Uhura took a breath in an attempt to calm herself. When she felt she could speak in a normal tone, Uhura addressed them. "Look, I appreciate how much you all care about me. Perhaps, I am a little strung out right now, because of all of the additional responsibilities I have this semester. But, I really don't use the sleep aids that often for all of you to be concerned about it."

The faces of her friends still appeared unconvinced.

Uhura found a way to bring a smile to her face in an attempt to change the mood. "Hey . . . I thought we came out tonight to have some fun."

"But . . ." Gaila tried to speak.

"But, nothing." Uhura playfully cut her off, as she rose up out of her seat. "Come on out to the floor girls, so I can teach you how to Salsa the right way, _not Damitra's way_."

"And, how do you know so much when you are not even from _the islands_." The Jamaican challenged her. "You take a couple of classes and you think you are an expert. At least, I've had a Cuban boyfriend who taught me a thing or two."

Gaila quipped, "Uhura is talking about making it happen on the dance floor, not the bedroom!"

All of the women laughed and headed for the dance floor. It did not escape Theresa that Uhura had slyly diverted attention from her possible addiction. Yet, the Nurse decided not to press her friend any more on the matter that evening, although she knew Uhura could not remain in denial for long.

_10:51 PM Outside of Christine Chapel's Campus Apartment_

Spock and Christine talk as they walk up to her door.

Chapel commented, "I've gotten back into the routine so quickly, it almost feels as if I never left the campus Medical Treatment Facility."

Spock remarked, "I would have thought it may have taken you more time to adjust to taking orders, instead of giving orders. You had appeared to be quite satisfied with your own practice."

"Maybe that's why I had to come back to Starfleet. I miss the challenges that come with being in the corps, especially when serving on a Starship."

"You intend on applying for Starship duty?" Spock asked.

Christine looked directly to Spock when she said, "I intend on applying to serve on the Enterprise when it is finally ready for duty."

Spock did not immediately respond.

"I understand Captain Pike appointed you as the assignment officer."

"Dr. Kierkegaard, the Chief Medical Officer, will provide me with recommendations for his staff." Spock replied.

"However, you have the authority to block any appointments."

The Vulcan took in Christine's deep, blue eyes. He knew her subtext, but refused to openly acknowledge it. "I respect the doctor's judgment. If your name appears upon his list, I will not question it."

She smiled; pleased to hear his unhesitant answer. "Thank you, Spock."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary. It would be illogical to disregard his professional judgment."

"That's not why I am thanking you." Christine stepped closer to him so there was little space between them. "You're not running away from me."

"Running away?" He echoed.

"Back on the ship, whenever we got close to each other . . . you would back away."

"In our private moments, I do not recall behaving in such a manner. I never evaded your touch." Spock remarked.

"I am not talking about the physical." Christine allowed her fingertips to lie upon his chest. "It's something deeper . . . a bond between a man and a woman that only love can sustain."

"Christine . . . "

"How long has it been, Spock?" She asked him. "How long has it been for us? Through good times and bad, somehow we have always found a way to come back together."

"I have always been truthful to you about us. Have I not?"

"You do not know what the truth is, Spock." She told him. "You are afraid to hold on tight and take our relationship to the next level. I know you want me. You just have to trust what your heart is telling you."

The Vulcan looked upon Christine; his sexual desire exposed in his quickening breath. He told her, "What I am experiencing now comes from a carnal place. You must understand that."

"You love me, Spock." She said. "You love me as much as I love you."

_Her lips met his . . . _

_And, he did not back away from her . . . _

_He stood there allowing her . . . _

_To touch him . . ._

_To want him . . ._

_To need him . . ._

_To take him to her bed . . ._

_And quench his lusty thirst . . ._

_The way Christine knew how . . ._

_And she whispered playfully . . ._

"_Spock, we better go inside before we start to put on a show for my neighbors." _

_And then suddenly . . ._

_She felt it . . ._

_She felt it coming from deep within him . . ._

"Oh, my darling." Deeply concerned, she asked him, "Spock, why do you tremble so?"

"This . . . this is not my home." He finally managed to say.

"Spock, I don't understand." She said, "Come inside and stay with me, tonight."

"Not home!" The Vulcan told her, as he roughly pushed her away. And then, embarrassed by his loss of control and the startled look on his face, Spock fled from Christine without another word.

_11:46 PM Madrone's_

Like her friends, Uhura had spent most of the evening dancing the Salsa or Merengue with different men at the club. However, as the time approached midnight, the rhythms slowed and Uhura began to turn down partner requests. Seeing a small archway leading outside, Uhura left the dance floor to find an outdoor patio. There, she found a few couples, but cloaked by the dim light they were too focused on their companions to notice her.

And then, she heard a familiar voice.

"I understand you have a 6 AM call for a military exercise in the morning. Do you think it is wise to tarry so late into the evening?"

Uhura turned and saw the tall Vulcan stepping from the shadows, dressed in a simple black tunic and slacks.

"That's why my friends and I agreed to leave at midnight, sir." She answered, unable to suppress the smile that betrayed her delight and surprise with seeing him.

Spock commented with hands clasped behind his back, "Still, when one calculates the time it will take to return to your living quarters and undergo one's regiment for sleep preparation, you will not have allowed enough time for a sufficient amount of sleep to be rested for the requirements of the scheduled training."

"Mr. Spock," she called to him, "You did not come here, tonight, to ensure my fitness for a military exercise."

While the Vulcan proved hesitant to speak, Uhura did not long remain silent. "Last spring, you came to the Academy Graduate Office and said, _You reminded me of a woman I once knew." _Her eyes met his when she asked, "I was that woman, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

Uhura turned away from him, overcome by the confirmation of her suspicions. Spock wanted to comfort her, but . . . _How?"_

The East African asked, "What happened to me?"

"You were involved in a traumatic experience. Your memories were suppressed."

"Memories . . . memories regarding you and me?" She asked.

"Yes."

Turning back to him, she continued her questioning, "But, what occurred that would have affected me so profoundly?"

"I cannot tell you."

Despite his response, her determined look was undiminished. "You cannot hold back from me now, sir. I need to know."

He answered, "It would not be wise. Perhaps, I have divulged far too much already."

Uhura continued to press him. "You confirmed we had a relationship. Were you in love with me?"

"Nyota . . . "

_Her name . . . _

_It was the way he said her name that gave her the answer to her question . . ._

Spock continued. "On my first Starfleet mission, a crewman experienced a traumatic incident which resulted in memory loss. I recall his need to be treated by a professional therapist who built upon intact memories while systematically identifying and evoking those reminisces buried within the subject's subconscious."

"Compared to what you know, a therapist would begin this task at a relative disadvantage." She charged, "You could answer all my questions right now if you wanted to."

"To do so may risk greater injury." Spock contended.

"I'm willing to take that risk." She retorted.

His answer was resolute. "No, Nyota. This is not a point which can be debated."

Uhura knew he was right. Already her head felt like it was spinning as it tried to reconcile all she had heard from him with the fragments she experienced in her dreams. For a few moments, she steadied herself on a nearby table while attempting to clear her thoughts. Spock could only watch helplessly.

"Then, at least answer this question." She finally managed to say. "Why tonight? It's been months since you've known my memories have been compromised. Even earlier today, I directly brought the problem I was experiencing to your attention, but you refused to confirm or deny any knowledge of it. So, what convinced you to acknowledge our affair?"

Spock hesitated.

She argued, "There is no need to deny me this."

"I almost betrayed you." He confessed.

Uhura could feel the hurt, coming to the surface. Yet, she was determined not to let him see her cry. Instead, she asked, "It still does not explain why you came to me tonight."

"I found out something about myself that I did not understand until she brought it to light."

"She? You mean, the other woman." Uhura remarked flippantly.

"No, Nyota. There is no other woman . . . _not in my heart."_

Uhura heard the Vulcan's his words, but was not ready to believe. "From your own mouth you admitted you _almost _betrayed me. What else am I to think?"

"That you are in the presence of a flawed vessel . . . one who has long left his childhood behind, but still finds he stumbles in the dark."

Uhura shook her head. "Honesty does not excuse all, Mr. Spock."

"Spock." He corrected her. "In our private moments you called me Spock."

"Spock," She said, "I still find myself at a loss for having anything more to do with you."

"As our story finally unfolds in your mind and all is revealed, I do not delude myself with the belief you will choose to remain with me. The narrative may sound more bitter than sweet upon second hearing."

"And, how now does our story sit with you?" She asked.

Spock reflected on the question for a moment, and then caught her eyes with his. "Our story strikes me with awe . . . with wonder . . . and curiosity at what lies ahead for us. However, there also lies the inexplicable fear that it may soon come to an end."

Sounds of guitars, bongos and the guira suddenly flowed onto the patio.

"It must be close to midnight." Uhura commented; grateful for a respite from the intense scene. "They always play Bachata at this time. You should go before my friends come looking for me."

But, the Vulcan was not ready to leave . . . _Not now. _He knew he needed to act,_ but how? _ Just as he saw her begin to leave him, Spock asked, "Shall we dance?"

His question surprised her. "Mr. Spock, Bachata is usually played for lovers."

The Vulcan stepped closer to her and repeated, "Nyota, I have studied Terran musical genres and am quite aware of the traditions involving both Bacahata music and dance. Now, I ask you again, shall we dance?"

Uhura, herself, had only danced in the Bachata style while taking a class. There, she had to admit feeling uncomfortable practicing such a sensual dance. Still, curious about Spock's abilities she nodded her consent.

Taking a closed position, he took her right hand in his and placed his other hand on her back beneath her hair. She placed her left hand on his upper arm and followed his lead. Looking up into his eyes, she was surprised how quickly they found the rhythm and moved effortlessly about the patio. She allowed her eyes to glimpse down for what was just to be a moment, but instead found herself mesmerized by the sensual movement of his hips.

"Have you found something of interest, Nyota?"

Caught in the act, she laughed lightly . . . reminding the Vulcan of the lyrical sound he had longed to hear.

"You didn't just study Bachata." She commented, "You've obviously had a measure of experience with it."

"Only once while vacationing on the island of St. Maarten. A Dominican woman provided me with instruction."3

"A Dominican woman?"

"Yes. She reminded me of you. Same complexion and physique . . . She also wore her hair in braids the way you used to do."

"Was she . . . _pretty_?"

"Did I not say this woman reminded me of you?

_Nice save, Spock. _Uhura told herself, before asking, "I take it, this experience occurred before you and I established a romantic relationship."

"That is correct."

"So . . . how long did you spend on the island with _Ms. Dominican_?"

"Nyota, I met the Dominican woman at a restaurant that featured live music. I did not spend my vacation on the island with her."

Uhura sighed.

"I was in the company of a Belgian woman."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Spock, do me a favor?"

"Yes, Nyota."

"If I ask any more questions about the women who have been in your life, please ignore me."

Confused by her response, Spock momentarily cocked his head to the side. He then told the East African, "I would like to try some other dance moves I witnessed while in St. Maarten. May I, Nyota?"

"Sure, I'll just follow your lead."

Now taking both of her hands and raising them above her head, he turned her body about twice before facing her forward so they would now be in a tandem position. Although not physically touching, she could feel his heat, which seemed to envelope her entire body. Her lips parted as she attempted in vain to draw in cool air.

She asked, "Did you practice this move with _Ms. Dominican?_"

No response.

"Spock?"

No response.

"Spock!"

"Nyota, I am simply following your instructions."

The Vulcan then turned her back around so she faced him. Just when she thought she might find relief from the sexual tension building up through the dance, Spock placed his left leg forward between her legs. Straddling his leg, her crotch felt titillatingly close to his protruding limb.

_So sexy . . . _

_Erotic . . ._

_She moved her hips to match the Vulcan's movements to the musical beat . . ._

_Caught up in the wave . . ._

_A pulsating, sensual wave . . ._

_Washing over her being . . ._

_Yet, this water did not cool . . ._

_But, set her on fire . . ._

_A fire from which she did not want to escape . . ._

_Then . . ._

_The Vulcan pressed ever so slightly against the small of her back . . ._

_And she yielded to his command . . ._

_Secure in the grip of the Vulcan . . ._

_She bent back down so low the tips of her long, brown hair nearly touched the floor . . ._

_When she came back up to him grinning like a Cheshire cat . . ._

_How it lifted his heart to know he had pleased her so . . ._

_Being with her . . ._

_Being with his Nyota . . ._

_Home . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_I am home . . ._

_And . . . _

_Just as the final stanza was being played . . ._

_The Vulcan swept the East African into his arms so that her head lay against his broad chest . . ._

_At first, he felt a tenseness enter her body . . ._

_She told him . . ._

"_Spock, if my friends see us like this . . . it may bring you trouble."_

_He whispered . . ._

"_Please Nyota . . . I need to hold on to you . . . feel you close to me, again."_

_And, throbbing against her stomach . . ._

_She could feel his want . . ._

_Imploring her . . ._

_Begging for the shelter that only she could provide . . ._

_The release from his torment that only she could give . . ._

_She knew now . . ._

_She was no virgin . . ._

_And, this Vulcan had been much more than a sexual partner . . ._

_Relaxing against his body . . ._

_She raised her head and he could see the tears in her eyes . . ._

_He then felt the tips of her fingers gently caressing him under his chin . . ._

_She called to him . . ._

"_Baby."_

"_Yes, Nyota."_

"_It's all right to say it."_

_And, without hesitation he told her . . ._

"_I love you, Nyota."_

_Her smile radiated her grace as she answered . . ._

"_Ninapenda wewe, Baby . . . Ninapenda wewe."_4

_12:07 AM_

Gaila found Uhura in the patio only seconds before the East African and the Vulcan parted. Riding back to campus in a SkyCab, an exhausted Damitra looked to a grinning Uhura and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Gaila commented, "She's been like that since I found her alone on the patio."

Theresa remarked, "That's not the expression of someone who has been alone with herself. Is it, Uhura?"

Uhura could only answer her with a laugh.

_1:54 AM Uhura and Gaila's Dorm Room_

Uhura swallowed not one, but two sleeping pills. She then quietly put the bottle away so not to disturb her roommate. While Gaila had quickly fallen asleep soon after they reached their room at 12:41 AM, the same did not occur for the East African. For despite the happy disclosures of the evening that Uhura thought would surely bring her bedtime rest, something else she could not yet identify had kept her from finding nocturnal peace.

She reasoned, _Perhaps, all these revelations have made me too excited for sleep. _As the drug evoked a welcome numbness, she told herself, _Just one more night and then I'll be able to fall asleep on my own . . . just one more night._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 9, Sevat becomes suspicious of Spock and Nyota's relationship.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Orions and Vulcans have a mutual distrust of each other.

2 Theresa Binkowski is a Cadet Nurse at the Academy's Medical Treatment Facility.

3 This incident occurred in Chapter 27 of my story, "Needs."

4 "Ninapenda wewe" is Swahili for "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9 Trust Me

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 9, Sevat becomes suspicious of Spock and Nyota's relationship.

Your comments are always welcome.

He was not sure of the location of the small, nondescript Terran apartment containing a kitchenette, two-person table, and well-worn sofa. This section of the apartment led to a space with barely enough room for a bed, dresser and garment rack that held several men's shirts and pants.1

_Dressed in traditional East African attire, brown sandals clad Nyota's small, delicate feet. A red patterned kanga was tied close about her hips and fell to her ankles. A complementary sky blue pattered kanga was wrapped about her torso, while small copper bracelets dangled from her arms. A gold gele crowned her head and seemed to set the brown tones of her skin aglow. _

_She walked into the bedroom and placed her hand on the door to close it for privacy while changing into her Academy uniform. However, the Vulcan blocked her intended motion, as he moved beneath the door frame. _

_He told her, "Nyota, there is no need to hide yourself from me."_

_Nyota met his eyes. While his greater sexual experience was a given, the East African realized she still had control over her own sexuality. _

"_I will choose." Nyota told him in an unwavering voice. She stood with her hand on the door long enough that he became unsure of what she would do. Then, after a few more moments of uncertainty, she finally removed her hand from the door and walked over to the bed where her uniform awaited her. _

_Yes, Nyota. _He told himself, _You chose well. There no longer needs to be any type of barrier between you and I._

_He stood under the bedroom door frame . . . _

_Watching . . . _

_Watching her undress . . ._

_It pleased him Nyota did not "strip" or perform a "peep show," but was well aware of the import of this moment for both she and the Vulcan._

_The East African removed the gele from her head, letting her braids fall to her shoulders. For the Vulcan, the intricate folds of her headdress appeared symbolic of the complexity that was Nyota. She then removed her sandals and turned her back to him. _

_Her delicate fingers untied the kanga from around her waist. As she removed the fabric, she revealed her shapely legs that for him were a fortunate byproduct of a mandatory cadet physical exercise regimen. The Vulcan noted her regulation white panties still covered her ass, but her conservative lingerie did not diminish the appeal of what it concealed._

_When Nyota unwrapped the kanga draped around her torso, her bare back came into full view. Her supple looking skin with its rich brown tones seemed to beckon his touch, but he did not dare to reach for her . . . not yet._

_The East African slightly turned her body to retrieve her bra, allowing a brief glimpse of her small, but well proportioned breasts. The Vulcan could feel his mouth water in expectation, but he could not risk the possibility of her denial of his advances . . . not now._

_Spock watched as Nyota slipped on her uniform, socks and shoes. She placed her belongings in a bag and closed it up. She then turned to the Vulcan and asked him with a wryly smile, "So, did you enjoy yourself?"_

_Yes . . ._

He said as his hand slid across his exposed member . . .

_Yes . . ._

He said with his mind filled with her . . .

_Yes . . ._

He said as he drew closer to ecstasy . . .

_Yes, Nyota . . ._

_Yes _. . .

_8:52 AM A hallway in the Hoshi Sato Communications Building_

Uhura walked to the door of the office she shared with Sevat and surprisingly discovered it to be closed. She tried the keypad, but it read - _Lock engaged_. She pressed the intercom button and asked, "Mr. Sevat? Mr. Sevat, are you there?" The Cadet then heard a muffled sound, but could not identify it.

"Mr. Sevat." She called his name once more, but now heard what sounded like someone gasping for air. Worried after waiting nearly 30 more seconds with no reply, she decided to go for help. However, just as she started to take a few steps away, the door slid open.

Uhura turned back and walked inside the office where she found Sevat behind his desk. Concerned, she asked him, "Mr. Sevat, are you all right?"

"Of course, I am." He replied, although Uhura could hear a slight strain in his voice. Sevat inquired, "Why would you ask such a question?" The Vulcan wondered how much, if anything she heard. It was the first time he felt the compulsion to relieve himself outside of the seclusion of his own living quarters. It had been risky, but strangely more satisfying this way. _With the chair she usually occupied only a few feet away . . . the things she touched nearby, _he said to himself,_ Yes, it was much more satisfying this way._

Uhura responded, "Sir, I asked about you, because the door was locked and when I entered your face appeared a bit flushed."

Sevat snapped, "Ms. Uhura, since the door has the ability to be locked, one would assume it permissible to employ that function without suspicion."

"I apologize, Mr. Sevat. I was concerned, but I am glad that apprehension was misplaced." Nyota sat down at her computer console and began to check records of student language lab usage.

_Concerned . . . _Sevat told himself as he looked to the East African. _Nyota said she was concerned for me._

"Ms. Uhura." He called to her.

"Yes, sir." She replied with her eyes still focused on her computer screen.

"How has your day been, thus far?"

The question surprised Uhura, since such inquiries were not a tradition of Vulcans. She paused for a moment and then turned her head toward Sevat to answer, "My day has been well, sir. Thank you for asking. And, yours?"

"And, yours?" He echoed her. "I am not sure what kind of reply you are expecting of me."

"Sir, I am simply returning the question, as is usually customary among humans."

"I do not know why that should be a perfunctory response, Ms. Uhura. You need only answer my question regarding your own well-being."

Uhura answered, "Mr. Sevat, in the context you used it, the word – perfunctory – implied I made my inquiry with little interest or care in regards to your potential reply. That just is not true."

"Then, you do have an interest in my welfare. Is that correct, Ms. Uhura?"

"Of course, I do, sir." She replied.

Sevat did not know why, but her response pleased him more than he had expected. Still, he asked with hesitation, "Are you still interested in my reply regarding my well-being?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. My health has remained consistent with the expectations of a Vulcan of my age and gender. I am in excellent physical condition."

Uhura's smile would have been even broader if she had not suppressed her humorous reaction to his answer. "That's good to hear, sir." She replied as she turned back to her computer screen.

"Chit chat would be, of course, out of the question." Sevat remarked.

"Sir?" Uhura responded, as she tried to make sense out of the statement.

The Vulcan explained, "I am willing to indulge in customary human greetings; however, I draw the line at idle discussion of trivial matters."

"Yes, sir." Uhura nodded, although confused about the motivation for this line of dialogue. She returned to her work, but not for long as his voice interrupted her once more.

"Ms. Uhura, I have researched venues for our next social language session. Have you ever frequented a restaurant known as The Blue Nile?"

Turning back to him, she answered, "Yes, sir. They serve Ethiopian cuisine."

"From your tone, you do not appear very enthusiastic about my suggestion."

"Mr. Sevat, since you always pay for my meals despite my protests, I have no right to be critical of any of your choices. However, in my opinion, it is the atmosphere that proves most costly at the Blue Nile. I think it is quite overpriced if one considers the actual value of the food."

"I understand the cuisine is primarily vegetarian in nature."

"That is correct."

"Is it well-prepared and nutritionally satisfying?"

"Yes, sir." She commented, "You would probably find the food compatible with your tastes."

"Then cost should not be an issue." He replied.

"But sir, the balance of the debt I have with you is already so far askew, I feel as though I am taking advantage of your generosity."

"Ms. Uhura, must you offend me with your insinuations?"

"Sir?" She responded, confused by his question.

"You seem to imply I cannot afford these activities. Is this not so?"

"Mr. Sevat, I do nothing of the sort." She answered in defense of herself. "You must understand I come from a proud family and I am becoming uncomfortable with always being on the receiving end of your charity."

"Tell me, Ms. Nyota, is it the way of your people to place a limit on one's generosity?"

"No, sir. It is not our way."

"Then, for the purpose of these occasions, _let me be one of your people_."

His request took Nyota aback. It had a familiar ring, yet - like the memories of her fragmented dreams - she could not place the words Sevat spoke in its proper context.

The Vulcan then spoke in Nyota's native tongue, "Wewe ni watu wangu. _(You are my people.)"_

Sevat knew he took a great risk by repeating a line from a conversation Uhura once had with Spock's mother, Amanda Grayson.2 However, he learned this memory had been a particularly happy one for the Cadet.

He continued, "Je, hii si majibu ya kimila? _(Is this not the customary response?)_"

Nyota's eyes opened wide as she exclaimed, "Mr. Sevat, umejifunza kusema Kiswahili? _(Mr. Sevat, have you learned to speak Swahili?)_"

"Katika uwanja wetu wa utafiti huo, lugha moja haitoshi. Je, hii si kweli? _(In our field of study, one language is never enough. Is this not true?)"_

"Ah, ndiyo! _(Ah, yes!)" _She exclaimed, with a smile that verified for Sevat he had chosen the right strategy to evoke her delight. "Ni hivyo kweli! _(It is so true!)"_

"Then, I must stop now before my awkward tongue disproves your generous comments."

She attempted to encourage him to continue. "Lakini unaweza kuzungumza lugha vizuri sana." _(But you can speak the language very well.)" _

"When this _novice actor_ learns more of his lines, perhaps, we can carry on a more substantial conversation."

The East African happily offered, "Then you must allow me to treat you to lunch from time to time, so you will have the opportunity to practice."

"I am not sure if I can accept." Sevat replied. "I certainly would not want to feel as though I were taking advantage of the meager earnings of an Academy Cadet."

"Sir, I am sure I would get much more out of the experience than you." She answered. "It is so rare to have the opportunity to speak my language with anyone on campus, the expense is hardly a consideration."

Sevat then asked, "You are sure this would not represent an imposition on your generosity."

Uhura understood he was parroting an earlier concern she had turned toward him. However, her warm smile told him their relationship had moved to another level when she told him, "Sir, I thought you understood that one should not place a limit on another's generosity. Whenever you and I speak Swahili together . . . Wewe ni watu wangu. _(You are my people.)"_

Sevat now turned to his own work; secure in his own mind of his place in Nyota's affections.

_2:43 PM A Classroom_

Thirteen minutes passed since the end of Spock's Romulan class. The Vulcan waited patiently by the podium while he watched as students with questions surrounded his Course Assistant Uhura, instead of himself. Of course, he was not offended by the students' demonstrated preference, since it was without a doubt the more logical option. After all, he was a temporary instructor in the Xenolinguistics Department, who the students were unlikely to experience again after the fall semester. In contrast, Uhura was a highly skilled, doctoral student in her fourth year at the Academy. Winning the favor of a promising young scholar in their own field would be more important to these novice linguists than someone from the physical sciences discipline.

And, while the East African had already impressed him with her linguistic abilities, working with her raised his level of appreciation for her linguistic talents. Her extensive vocabulary in dozens of languages, adroit vocal dexterity and ability to mimic natural speech patterns were unsurpassed by her peers or even departmental faculty members.

Several more minutes passed before the last of the students finally left Uhura, leaving her alone in the room with Spock.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Mr. Spock." She told him as she walked toward him and then halted her approach with enough space between them to fit the expected propriety between instructor and assistant. "They know they'll have time to ask their questions during language lab, but you know how anxious students can get."

"I understand humans tend to experience such a reaction in many challenges they face." Spock commented. "It would truly save an inestimable amount of time, if humans would focus those energies on more diligent study. Then, they would have little need for someone else to bathe their egos for the inspiration to put forth a greater effort."

"Mr. Spock, with all due respect you have misinterpreted the needs of these Cadets." She responded. "While all students may want reassurance from time to time, they also seek clarification and confirmation of what they've heard or seen in class. As instructors, we should be willing to provide them with this without any condescending attitudes."

How it pleased the Vulcan that Nyota did not hesitate to challenge him. True - even after airing their arguments, the two more often remained at odds on an issue rather than in reconciliation. Yet, Spock found such exercises to be rare among those who felt intimidated by his intellect and notable accomplishments he earned while still early in his career.

Uhura asked, "Shall we go to the office to talk further, sir?"

"If you are referring to that cramped space you share with Sevat, I think not."

Although his answer surprised her, she made a conscious effort not to allow any note of disappointment upon her face. Well aware students for the next class would be filling the room within the next fifteen minutes, she needed not be so transparent. She responded as dispassionately as possible, "I thought the office might afford more privacy, sir, to discuss the course and possibly other matters."

Spock only needed to take one look into her eyes to know the topic of the _other matters. _Like her, since last Friday night the Vulcan's thoughts often wandered back to their time together at Madrone's when he was able to hold her in his arms and they were able to reaffirm their love for each other.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Spock spoke in a tone as indifferent and coolly as possible so any intruder would not suspect the true nature of their dialogue. "At present, you are at a loss for the true history that embraces you and I."

"I know you love me. Is that not enough?" She asked.

"Before you can undertake an assessment of the prospects of the continuation of our relationship, you must know all."

"Mr. Spock, you speak as if I am trying to buy a house or some other inanimate object." She contended. "We are speaking of matters of the heart."

"It would be unethical for me to exploit our association until you have the opportunity to decide if it is worthy to be resumed."

"Worthy to be resumed? Why do you speak this way?" Realizing her voice had risen, she took a breath to temper her emotions. "Mr. Spock, I do not understand you. One moment you seek me out, the next moment you push me away. Can't you see what this is doing to me?"

For a moment, she saw what appeared across his face to be a flash of hot anger mixed with frustration. He pursed his lips together as if to prohibit his first response from leaving his tongue. He darted his eyes from her, until he felt ready to speak.

"Most humans believe Vulcans have no emotions. They think we are little more than androids filled with green blood which always runs cold."

"Do not include me in that characterization. I never thought of Vulcans that way." Uhura knew she had misspoken the moment these words left her mouth. Although she was not a bigot, she realized her father's xenophobic views had tainted her in ways it took her years to uncover. She became more tolerant and, later, accepting of aliens during her undergraduate years at Harvard University.

In an attempt to qualify her former statement, the East African added, "As I have come to know you, those misconceptions about your people have no meaning for me."

The Vulcan responded sharply, "You only know what I have allowed you to see when my mask has slipped."

Uhura answered, "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."3

He took a moment to consider her words, but his ire could not be lessened. "The Vulcan mask reigns in all of the passions that at one time was destined to destroy our race. These volatile emotions lie only slightly beneath the surface and can all be too easily be launched with no possibility of abatement until the fire consumes all in its path."

"You make such a claim, yet, I am unafraid." She asserted. "Last Friday night, you proved you can be as gentle as a lamb."

"Nyota, you are not capable of knowing the depth of my hunger for you . . . how I ache for you. It clouds my better judgment and imperils my daily façade. It is a weakness that threatens our future together."

"A weakness? That is what you call your want of me?" She questioned.

He answered. "If I cannot control it, then it is indeed a weakness."

"What can I do?" She asked. "Surely, there must be something I can do."

"Nyota, you must get well . . . You must know all . . . Then, you can determine what is best for you. After you make your decision and you still desire to be with me, then I swear nothing will ever come between us, again. However, if you choose to deny me, I know what I must do."

Uhura stood mute not knowing how to respond.

Spock continued, "Tonight, I will speak with someone who serves on the staff of the Medical Treatment Facility to help you regain your memory."

"Who?"

Spock retorted, "I rather not say until I can reach an agreement to treat you. The therapist may not be readily amenable to my proposition, but I believe this person to be the best option among those serving on the staff."

Finding no words for a reply, Uhura cast her eyes down. So much of what he said seemed to be part of a complex puzzle for which she had no clue as to how it could be solved. Frustrated and unsure, she felt drained from the stifling tension that still existed between them.

"Nyota." He called to her. After a few moments, she raised up her eyes to meet his. Within him, he found a way to soften his countenance as he voiced two words, "Trust me."

_For a moment, it was all she needed to hear until . . ._

"Ms. Uhura."

Neither Spock nor Uhura had any sense how long ago Sevat had entered the room. When they turned to him, the Xenolinguist stood quite stiffly and spoke in an icy tone.

He spoke directly to the Cadet. "I waited for you in our office, but you did not arrive in a timely fashion."

"Sir, you know I take time to meet with Mr. Spock after class. As the Course Assistant, I perform that service for all the instructors assigned temporarily to our department."

"Have you sufficiently fulfilled this instructor's needs, Ms. Uhura?"

"Yes, Sevat." Spock's replied coolly before Uhura had a chance. "We have completed our conference." Only Sevat was aware of the glare Spock had trained on him since his presence was made known.

Then, Uhura added, "Mr. Sevat, do you require me for anything?"

"Would I be present if that were not the case, Ms. Uhura?"

Uhura swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, before responding, "Of course not, sir?"

"I am in need of an able partner in my Vulcan class for an oral demonstration. If your _conference _with Mr. Spock is complete, I request you join my course this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." She replied. "Are you on your way to your room, now?"

"I will be there shortly, after I have a word with Mr. Spock."

Students and the instructor for the next class began to enter the room.

"Then, I will meet you there, sir." Uhura said as she quickly left the space without turning back to look at Spock. The two Vulcans went out into the hallway so not to be overheard by others.

"Trust me?" Sevat repeated Spock's last line to Uhura. "Has she not suffered enough at your hands without having to be subjected to such a cliché?"

"Stay out of this, Sevat." Spock warned.

_Too late. _Sevat smugly said to himself, before leaving his fellow Vulcan to join Uhura in his class.

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 10, anxious to learn more about her past with Spock, Nyota has a talk with her close friend, Shaniqua. Spock asks Christine Chapel for a favor.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The scene takes place in Diarmuid's apartment and was first dramatized in Chapter 3 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

2 This is dramatized at the end of Chapter 28 in my story, _Needs._

3 Originally, stated by writer James Baldwin.


	10. Chapter 10 The Request

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 10, anxious to learn more about her past with Spock, Nyota has a talk with her close friend, Shaniqua. Spock asks Christine Chapel for a favor.

**Warning: **The latter part of the chapter depicts a darker side of Spock that may be disturbing to some readers. It emanates from the author's attempt to draw distinctions between humans and Vulcans. The author believes there is precedence to believe Vulcans can be quite ruthless when necessary and, thus, has written this element into Spock's behavior toward one of the characters. If you feel like _throwing rocks_ about it, I welcome your comments. I would enjoy discussing the matter in more detail with you if you are interested.

Your comments – complimentary or not - are always welcome.

_9:15 PM At an Off-Campus TeleCom Center_

Dressed in civilian clothes, Uhura sat in a private booth talking to her New York-based actress friend, Shaniqua Washington, who spoke from her small Harlem apartment.

"Nyota, what do you mean you're having difficulty remembering anything about your affair with that Vulcan?" Shaniqua asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Uhura answered.

"_I don't know_ isn't good enough, Nyota." Her friend replied. "Did you ask Spock about it?"

"Yes, but he was reluctant to tell me much, since he thought a therapist should be the one to lead me through the memory recovery process. He believes this strategy will minimize any distress that may result trying to reconcile the memories with the present."

Shaniqua paused, before commenting, "Well, I suppose that makes sense. But, if that is the case, why are you trying to pump me for information?"

"Right now, all I have are fragments of conversations and a few images that I recall from dreams I've been having. Spock confirmed the occurrence of one of those experiences the other day. I believe talking with you may expedite the recovery process if I had a few more concrete details to share with the therapist."

"And so I guess you're also going to approach Spock, again. Right?"

"No." Nyota answered. "At the club, he appeared quite adamant about not telling me anything more besides saying . . . _he loved me_."

Shaniqua's skepticism had no trouble being communicated through the TelCom. "From what you told me, Spock certainly had more to say than that. Although I must admit it takes some _balls_ to come straight out and tell you he was ready rock some other woman's world the other night, but then thought better of it."

"That's not exactly how he put it, Shaniqua."

"_Same-Difference_, Nyota, and you know it." Shaniqua replied. "At least, you had the wherewithal to call him out on it."

Uhura pressed on. "Shaniqua, what do you know about me and Spock?"

"I know I'm not the first one of our friends of which you tried to ask that question."

"Yasmin's business took her halfway across the quadrant. And, when I called Habibah to talk with her about it, she said you probably had the best information on the matter."

"She did, did she?" Shaniqua replied with a note of sarcasm, "I will have to thank Habibah personally for that referral."

"Shaniqua, please you have to tell me what you know."

"Why wouldn't I have the same reservations as Spock?"

Uhura responded, "Whatever led to my loss of memory obviously occurred without any of my friends' knowledge of that specific event. However, what you may be able to do is frame the context for this occurrence. That will, at least, be something I can use during therapy to put all of the pieces back together."

"Nyota, from what you have told me, only a few days ago you allowed that Vulcan to hold you in his arms and tell you all you wanted to hear. What could I possibly tell you now that will make a difference in the way you deal with this matter?"

Uhura hesitated and then said, "Shaniqua, did I ever speak with you or any of the precious ones1 about _making love _with Spock?"

Seeing a look of shock on her friend's face gave Uhura her answer.

After Shaniqua found her tongue, she asked, "Did you have sex with him, Nyota? When did this happen?"

"I don't know for sure. It was just a feeling I had when he held me."

Shaniqua sighed and shook her head.

Nyota asked again. "So, did I ever talk about Spock and me in that way."

Her friend answered, "The last time we spoke about your love life, you spoke of your plans about spending a romantic semester break with Kirk. At the time, you seemed determined to lose your virginity to him."

"I remember you were against me going through with it."

Shaniqua remarked, "Then, perhaps, you'll also recall why I thought it was a bad move for you."

Uhura paused to try to remember the conversation. Finally, her face beamed as the memory came to her, "You believed . . . you believed I was actually in love with someone else."

"Right." Her friend confirmed.

"Shaniqua, was that someone Spock?"

The actress was not so forthcoming with her answer, but she finally replied, "Yes."

Uhura took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "And then . . . I called off the trip with Kirk, ending our romance because . . . because . . . What was it? I don't even remember what I actually did last Spring Break."

"Whatever it was you were very secretive about it. Yasmin told me she tried to contact you to see if you could come down and meet her in San Diego, but she couldn't get you to answer your communicator. So, after a few days, she gave up trying to reach you."

"Those days that I can't recall . . . nearly an entire week of my life . . . Spock must have been involved somehow." Uhura concluded. "He's been the common factor in all of these incidents in which I have suffered some sort of memory loss."

"Oh, Nyota . . . I don't like this." Shaniqua warned. "I don't like this at all. If Spock _is_ the common factor, then how do you know he is not somehow involved in your memory loss?"

"I thought about that, but if that were the case why would Spock be the one who suggested I seek professional help to regain my memory. In fact, he said tonight he would attempt to make arrangement for my treatment."

"He also has known about your problem for over nearly five months. Why did he wait until now?"

The question stymied Uhura. She could only respond, "I don't know."

"That's not a good enough answer, Nyota."

"But, I also don't know how someone _like me_ with my background, ever fell in love with someone _like him_." Uhura confessed.

"Nyota, you are not a bigot." Shaniqua tried to reassure her. "That's your father's flaw, not yours."

"That's what I've repeatedly told myself." She responded. "Yet, I know firsthand it is next to impossible to be left unscathed when you're brought up by a parent so filled with hate for those unlike himself. I've just got to believe that for me to fall in love with Spock, there must have been _something_ . . . _something so powerful _between usthat somehow it overcame all of the doubts."

Shaniqua knew how much her dear friend was in love with the Vulcan. Yet, she felt a gnawing unease that made her unsure of how to advise Uhura.

"Well," Uhura began, "I better let you get some sleep. I know you have a show tomorrow."

"Are you heading straight back to campus?" Shaniqua asked.

"Kind of." Uhura replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"On my way to the TeleCom Center, I saw something that looked like a café or coffeehouse."

"Don't tell me you're going to stop there for a snack." Shaniqua remarked. "You ought to know anything you eat at this time of night will go straight to your hips."

"I'm not really hungry, Shaniqua. It's just that . . . for some reason it looked vaguely familiar to me. I believe the name of it was – _The House of Diarmuid._ I just want to check it out."

"You just want to check it out _by yourself_?" Shaniqua exclaimed. "Nyota, sometimes I wish I could just reach across that screen and shake you."

"Stop trying to baby me, Shaniqua." Uhura laughed. "After all that's happened to me, what could possibly go wrong now?"

_10:11 PM At the House of Diarmuid_

As Diarmuid served a pot of tea and biscuits to a table of patrons, a familiar blonde woman caught his eye as she entered the teahouse and headed straight towards Spock's table. It did not take the Irishman long to make his way to the now seated couple.

Diarmuid remarked, "What's this? Déjà vu?"

"Good to see you, too, Diarmuid." Christine retorted.

Diarmuid continued, "I thought we already played this scene. Christine returns - Spock drops his guard – Christine thinks she's got a shot at him – then, the Vulcan gives her one of those ambiguous statements about their relationship that gives the lady hope – Spock breaks her heart - End of story."

"Another cup, Diarmuid." Spock ordered, his tone betraying his displeasure with his Manager's comments.

"No, don't send him away, yet, Spock." Christine quipped. "I'm waiting to hear the part about how the lonely middle-aged Teahouse Manager realizes just how pathetic his life really is."

"That will be the day." Diarmuid snorted, as he moved away from their table.

Spock remarked. "Christine, you've known Diarmuid long enough not to allow him to annoy you."

"Just what is he, Spock?" Christine asked. "Your court jester or alter ego?"

"The occasions Diarmuid steps across the boundary of good taste far outnumber the times he is able to confine his remarks within the bounds of propriety. "Spock observed. "At this stage, I believe it unlikely for him to change his behavior."

"And, what about you, Spock?" Christine asked pointedly. "Any chance you might change your behavior?"

"If you would like to talk about last Friday night, then let's do so." Spock responded coolly. "If it would give you more satisfaction to express yourself physically, I will sit still and accept your punishment. Which will it be, Christine?"

Diarmuid set down the cup in front of Christine with a thud and walked away without saying a word. Spock filled both of their cups. This time, Christine did not wait for the male to first sample the tea as in the Vulcan tradition. Instead, she brought the steaming hot beverage to her lips and drank without flinching.

Christine sat the cup down and asked, "Who is it this time?"

"Someone with whom you have previously treated . . . Cadet Uhura."

"Cadet Uhura?" Christine appeared surprised. "But . . . "

"What is it that stifles your tongue?" He inquired.

Christine took a few moments, before telling him, "Last May, I ran into Dr. McCoy at a conference. We met for drinks and he told me you and Ms. Uhura were no longer a couple due to an unfortunate event."

Spock confessed without hesitation, "Ms. Uhura was pregnant with my child, but the baby was lost in the first trimester."

The Vulcan noted Christine's expression seemed unaffected by his disclosure.

He asked, "Did Dr. McCoy already divulge this information to you?"

"Leonard? Of course not."

"Then, how did you know?"

"I suspected as much. It certainly is not the first time such a thing has happened." She remarked. "But in this day and age, its incidence is much less likely unless one of the partners intentionally creates a situation where a pregnancy is more likely to occur."

"Christine, the pregnancy was not planned by either party. However, when the seed took root and came to light . . . " Suddenly, he spoke in hushed tones when he acknowledged, " . . . the child was very much desired by both."

Christine could not recall a time Spock had ever lied to her. She knew she would need to handle the subject with great delicacy.

"I am sorry for your loss." She told him. "It must have been difficult for both of you."

Spock could hear the sincerity in Christine's voice. He then told her, "Cadet Uhura . . . _Nyota . . . she _does not remember. She recalls little about our relationship with the exception of snatches that reveal themselves in her dreams."

"How is that possible?" Christine asked.

"These memories were suppressed through a mind meld."

"By you?"

"No." He answered. "It was done by another without my knowledge."

"Can the process be reversed?"

"Not in that manner." The Vulcan replied. "It would potentially do more harm, than good without the results one desires."

Christina shook her head and sighed, "Poor girl."

Spock appealed to Christine, "Then, you will take her case?"

"Not so fast, Spock. I still have a few more questions for you."

"I am listening."

Christina took another sip of her tea to give herself more time to carefully choose her words. "Spock, why did you come to me with this? The Medical Treatment Facility no longer outsources its psychiatric services. There is now a staff of highly regarded psychiatrists and therapists who would be able to prescribe the proper strategy of treatment for her."

"You have previous experience with Nyota."2

"And, you also are aware that I am in love with you." She charged.

"In what way does this represent a change from the prior circumstance?" Spock retorted.

"The last time, I accepted her case, because I was well paid for my services."

"Christine, have we not always been honest with each other?"

"It was a financial transaction . . . nothing more." She contented.

Spock's eyes bore down on her when he told her, "You came when I called for you, just like the way you did tonight."

"Bastard!" She spat out. "You bastard!"

Diarmuid appeared at the table with a fresh pot of tea. Taking note of the stern looking Vulcan and the distraught woman, he quipped, "Looks like I missed the good part. Where are we at now in the story?"

One look from Spock caused the Irishman to set down the pot and move quickly from the table without another word. The Vulcan picked up the teapot by its handle and refreshed her cup. He then waited patiently for Christine to take a drink of tea to calm her exposed nerves.

Spock's voice took on a business-like tone as he remarked, "Starfleet does not provide the same protections for patient-therapist confidentiality as one would find in the private sector. Rule 513 lists a broad number of exceptions that would make a Starfleet therapist duty-bound to report certain discoveries that violate Academy policies."

Christine commented, "Such as a clandestine relationship between a Cadet and a superior officer that led to a pregnancy."

"For me, there would undoubtedly be a reprimand and quite possibly a demotion. However, the long-term effect on my career in Starfleet or as a scientist would be negligible. That is not true for Nyota. Professionally, it would be quite difficult for her to recover."

Christine could not dispute Spock's assessment. There would be no parity in the way the two would be treated. The Vulcan was far too important due to his own achievements and family ties for Starfleet to subject him to any significant penalties. And, most certainly, the brass would find a way to cover up the incident to save face. In contrast, there would be little chance for Uhura to rise up through Starfleet ranks. Even as a civilian, she might find opportunities to advance career to be severely limited or compromised.

Spock continued. "I need someone who I can trust to maintain a level of strict secrecy one would expect in civilian life."

"Why not Dr. McCoy?" Christine asked. "He already has proven he can be trusted with such matters."

"There is an aspect regarding the circumstances of the loss of the child which is unknown to Dr. McCoy. It would call into question certain activities that were performed for the sake of Federation security.3 After Nyota receives the professional assistance needed for her to recall the suppressed memories, I will tell her the truth regarding what happened to the child."

"I take it this _truth_ is an unpleasant reality."

"I fear when it is revealed, I will lose her." Spock admitted solemnly.

"Then, why tell her, Spock?" Christine suggested. "If there is little chance she would find out otherwise, why take the risk?"

Spock eyes suddenly appeared to be distant. Then, he looked back to Christine and told her, "I once thought it might be possible . . . but an elder showed me deceit will always find a way to expose itself."

The Vulcan waited a few more moments, before asking, "Have you exhausted your questions?"

"I believe I have heard enough." She answered.

"Then, tell me." He demanded to know. "Will you take her case or not?"

Christine shook her head. "Spock, one day you'll find that not all women are as . . . _hopeless_ as I am. I do not understand what there is to gain, if your revelation drives her away from you."

The Vulcan declared, "I will protect what is _mine_, Christine. It is immaterial whether or not Nyota ultimately rejects me when she learns the truth. I will still remain bound to her for the rest of our lives."

_The words came from her mouth before she could stop the flow . . ._

"All right . . ." She told him, as she looked him in his eyes and placed her hand over his. "I will do this . . . _for her._" She lied. "I will do this _for her._"

Diarmuid finished clearing a table and picked up his tray, when he saw a familiar but seemingly bewildered face standing at the entrance to the tearoom.

"There's my girl!" He called out, as he rushed towards her. "Nyota . . . I knew you'd be back!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 11, Nyota discovers Spock with another woman at the teahouse. The Vulcan finds and confronts Nyota about the situation. And, yes - passions will erupt. However, please remember, this is still a part of the flashback preceding Nyota's theft of the sleeping pill. As you will recall, by that time she has cut off relations with Spock. Trouble is on the horizon from a competing interest and it will not take you long to guess who will attempt to act as the spoiler. The author promises it will not take another 10 chapters for Spock and Uhura to get back together, but I still wanted to give you an idea of the trajectory of the story.

Hope you stay around to find out how it all comes together.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The precious ones is a term Uhura uses in reference to non-Academy friends – Yasmin, Habibah and Shaniqua.

2 Christine served as Uhura's nurse-therapist when the Cadet dealt with post-traumatic stress after an attempted rape. In private practice at the time, Spock secretly hired and arranged for Christine to treat Uhura.

3 McCoy thinks Uhura had a miscarriage and is unaware the loss of the baby has connections to a Romulan espionage plot dramatized in my story, _Operation: No Return._


	11. Chapter 11 Questions

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 11, Nyota presses Spock for more answers about the depth of their relationship.

Yes, I realize it has been a while since my last posting but work and other personal responsibilities took precedence. I now should be able to get back to my usual schedule of one chapter a week.

**Warning: **The second half of this chapter contains adult material that barely stays on this side of a "T" rating. If such material offends you, it is possible to go to the next chapter - once it is posted - and not miss any critical information.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**Evening at the House of Diarmuid**_

Diarmuid finished clearing a table and picked up his tray, when he saw a familiar but seemingly bewildered face standing at the entrance to the tearoom.

"There's my girl!" He called out, as he rushed towards her. "Nyota . . . I knew you'd be back!"

Uhura did her best not to guard her surprise at the familiarity of this middle-aged man who she could not yet identify. Still, she feigned acquaintance, "It certainly has been a while."

Dressed in a blue jean jacket and gold top, her maroon patterned skirt flared out when the Teahouse Manager took the Cadet by her hand and turned her about.

"Still, looking as pretty as ever." He happily remarked. "So, you and the Vulcan have gotten back together after all. Why didn't he tell me?"

She laughed uneasily. "Well, you know how Spock can be at times."

"Yeah. But, I thought he would have had better timing than this." He commented, as he glanced in the direction of Spock and Christine.

Uhura attempted to see around him, but Diarmuid's arm swept around her and the Cadet toward the rear of the teahouse. "Here I go, again, helping him clean up his mess."

"What mess?" The East African asked.

"Don't worry, girl." He told her. "I know what to do to get the boss out of this jam."

_The Boss? _Uhura wondered. _Spock owns this place?_

"Where are we going?" Uhura said, as they came to a door in the back of the kitchen.

"Has it been that long that you don't recognize the way to my apartment?" He said as he unlocked the door that opened up to a set of stairs. "Now, you just wait in my apartment and Spock will join you before you know it."

"But . . ." She hesitated.

"Go on with you." Diarmuid her a small nudge against her back. "I got a call to make."

Back at Spock's table, the Vulcan looked to Christine who showed no notice of having heard the name of the person his Manager had loudly greeted. So, consumed was she with thoughts about she and Spock that she almost seemed withdrawn from her surroundings.

Christine took a sip of her tea and told him, "At the Medical Treatment Facility, I am assigned to the nursing staff critical care unit. However, if Cadet Uhura specifically asks for me, then I can take on her case through therapeutic services."

Spock commented, "I will be sure to relay that advise to her."

"When do you expect to see her, again?" Christine asked.

"Shortly." Spock tersely replied.

"Oh, that's right." Christine remembered. "You did say she serves as your Course Assistant for your Romulan language class. Is it meeting tomorrow?"

Before Spock could answer her, Diarmuid appeared at their table. The Irishman reported, "Christine, your SkyCab is waiting for you."

"SkyCab?" She questioned. "I didn't order a SkyCab. There must be some mistake."

"Is there another Christine Chapel on the premises?" He asked. "I didn't know the name was so common."

Christine looked at Diarmuid warily, but Spock did not wait long to seize the opportunity.

"Perhaps, you should take advantage of this unexpected circumstance, Christine." Spock remarked. "Your safe return to campus would be better ensured by this means."

Christine looked to Spock thinking, _At least, he is still concerned about my security. That's something . . . Isn't it?_

She then asked him, "Why don't you come back with me?"

"The boss has business to take care of." Diarmuid interjected. "Who knows how long it will take."

"But, I have the afternoon shift, tomorrow." She told Spock as if the Irishman did not exist. "I don't mind waiting."

"You don't mind waiting? Good golly girl!" Diarmuid exclaimed. "Just what does it take to . . ."

"Diarmuid." Spock sternly interrupted the Teahouse Manager with a look that left no doubt what was on the Vulcan's mind.

"OK . . . OK . . . Boss." The Irishman reluctantly yielded. "Yeah, I do believe I hear someone calling for me, right now."

As Diarmuid walked away, Spock arose from his seat and told her. "Come along, Christine. I doubt if the vehicle will remain much longer."

She hesitated, but then stood up and picked up her purse. She knew there was no point in arguing with the Vulcan. As they walked toward the door, she asked him, "Will I see you, tomorrow?"

_**Diarmuid's apartment above the teahouse**_

Uhura did not ordinarily go into a stranger's apartment so willingly. However, there was something oddly familiar about the place as well as its tenant. Now alone, she wandered about the small abode. It did not take her long to realize . . ._ I know this place . . . I've been here before._

Moving over to the two-person dining table, Uhura placed her hand on one of the chairs and closed her eyes. She tried to recall the fragments of dreams that would inform her of the significance of the dwelling. _Is this where I met with him? _She wondered. _Did Spock and I meet here?_

Suddenly, Uhura became aware of another presence. Opening her eyes, she turned back and saw the tall Vulcan filling the doorway. She noted the way he looked at her . . . like a parent who had caught a child in the act of a wrongdoing.

Spock finally spoke the first words between them. "Nyota, you should not have come here."

Uhura tried to respond with a playful tone, "Is that the way to greet me, Spock? Could you, at least, start off with a simple – _Hello?"_

The Vulcan remained undeterred. "I thought we agreed on a certain strategy in which you would systematically attempt to recover your memories with the assistance of a professional therapist."

"We agreed?" Uhura shook her head as she took a few steps toward him. "If you will recall, when you brought up this recommendation I gave no verbal answer."

"Your response was quite apparent in a nonverbal form. Although reluctant, you did concur."

"Is mind reading among your talents, Spock?" She asked, as she walked over to a small sofa and sat down. Crossing her petit, but shapely legs, she continued, "Well, let's test this ability. What do you believe I'm thinking now?"

Spock took in the willful Cadet with his eyes, before responding, "I have not a clue to what you are presently thinking. However, I will leave no doubt as to my opinion. Nyota, your childish behavior does not sit well with me."

She retorted, "Call it what you want, but I won't go anywhere until you answer a few questions."

"You speak as though you have some force behind you that could possibly compel me to comply." The Vulcan responded. "However, you have yet to offer any word which would prohibit me from leaving you alone in the company of your own thoughts."

"Oh, I would not be alone for long." She answered. "In the little time I've spent with him tonight, your employee seemed quite knowledgeable about our relationship."

_Diarmuid. _Spock thought to himself. _His loose tongue definitely could prove detrimental to Nyota's methodical recovery._

"So, how shall it be?" She asked him. "Should I speak with you or . . . "

"Diarmuid." Spock offered. "His name is Diarmuid."

"Thank you. Should I speak with you or Diarmuid?"

Despite her question, Spock noted Uhura sat back against the sofa as if readying herself for his capitulation. Still, the Vulcan remained unmoved from his rigid stance in the doorway.

"How many questions do you have to offer?" He inquired.

"I said _a few._"

"Do you really expect me to make an agreement without knowing the exact terms?"

"What is there not to understand?" She replied. "_A few_ means more than 2, but no more than 5."

"Then, what number are you proposing . . . 3, 4 or 5?"

"Five." She responded without hesitation.

"For what purpose?"

"For what _purpose?" _She repeated.

"Will they be questions to gain knowledge or comprehension? Or, do you require such information to probe assumptions, viewpoints, implications or consequences?"

Uhura gave him an incredulous look before answering, "Would it be possible to play it by ear?"

When she saw Spock's blank stare in response, she knew she had to rephrase her question for the literally minded Vulcan.

She told him, "Let me decide upon my course of questions as the situation presents itself based on your responses."

Spock seemed to take a moment to consider her proposal, before finally saying, "Very well." He then entered the small apartment and closed the door behind him. The Vulcan stood erect six feet from her with arms clasped behind his back.

"Spock, you don't have to stand." She told him. "There's room beside me on the couch."

"I am quite comfortable in my present position." He answered. "Please proceed with your interrogation."

"It's not an . . . " Uhura stopped her own tongue. There was no need to attempt to correct the Vulcan who seemed at ease with the way he could use language to _push her buttons. _"The teahouse, below . . . it served as a meeting place for us, didn't it?"

"On occasion." Spock responded tersely.

Uhura paused for a moment – trying to search for the memory fragments related to the teahouse. "We . . . we would sit at a table . . . and share . . . we would share a pot of tea, wouldn't we?"

"Considering the establishment is a teahouse, your revelation cannot be categorized as impressive." Spock commented drily.

"There was more to it than just drinking the tea." She told him.

"The beverage is an important staple of the Vulcan culture." He answered.

"These encounters involved something deeper than simply enjoying a beverage. What was the _nature _of our sharing of the tea?"

"You expressed a desire to better acquaint yourself with the product and its varieties."

"No." Uhura shook her head. "You're only giving me part of the answer . . . there was something more to it than that." The East African moved to the edge of the sofa and looked up to him with imploring eyes. "What meaning did these experience have for us?"

The Vulcan hesitated, but finally provided an answer. "The taking of tea allowed an entre to moments of intimacy that mere words could not access."

"Barriers removed . . . masks melted away." She rose from her seat and faced him. Spock could tell from her tone, her probing was meant to uncover more than teatime rituals.

"What is Ashayam?" She asked.

"It is a Vulcan term."

"What does it mean?"

"Beloved." He told her, betraying no more than his usual look of indifference.

Her deep brown eyes found his when she asked, "Is that what you called me _on occasion_?"

"I believe that is your sixth question." He replied brusquely.

"What difference does that make?"

"I agreed to only five queries."

"You're evading."

He remarked coolly, "Having surpassed your quota, you will now need to leave for your living quarters."

_Without warning, her gentle lips found his . . ._

_Her soft, warm flesh of her mouth reminding the Vulcan of what he had been so dearly missing . . ._

_And, when she began to part from him . . . _

_She found his hands lingering about her waist before letting her go . . ._

And, when he found his tongue again, he asked her, "Why did you take such an action, Nyota?"

"Oh . . . So, I see that _you_ now have a few questions." She smiled mischievously. "All right, I'll be generousby also granting you five inquiries."

"Tell me. Why did you kiss me?" He demanded.

"I needed to see if you really wanted me." She replied.

"Did I somehow leave you with a sense of ambivalence about that fact?" He questioned. "How is that possible?"

"We have been alone in this apartment and you made no form of advance to me." Uhura answered. "So, I wondered whether or not you were truly attracted to me."

"Have I not informed you that I do not wish to take advantage of you while you are in such a vulnerable state?" He asked.

She contended, "So last Friday night you could dance the Bachata with me and hold me close to you. But tonight it's _hands off_? Your logic seems to be a bit inconsistent."

Spock contended, "It is for your own good."

"According to you. But I don't recall being consulted. Seems like my desires are not taken into account."

"And just what is it that you desire, Nyota?"

Uhura looked away, momentarily unsure if she could actually expose the emotions she was feeling. Calling forth her resolve she took a breath, but still put up a barrier by unconsciously taking a step back and crossing her arms in front of her.

"I would like to . . . " She began in a voice that betrayed her slight nervousness. Clearing her throat she began, again. "I would like to make love with you."

Spock's head cocked to an angle as he considered her unexpected statement. Then, he replied, "Neither your posture or your tone of voice portray a firm conviction of this matter."

Becoming conscious of her arms, she uncrossed them and took a step toward the Vulcan. To Spock's amusement, the East African corrected herself again with a step back that was now half the distance from her previous position.

"You don't understand . . . I mean . . . you couldn't understand what I've been feeling." She confessed. "The dreams . . . there have been a few dreams when . . . " Her eyes darted away, unable to continue to look directly at him as she spoke. "Someone is touching me."

"Was it pleasurable?" He asked.

She stood mute, her eyes cast downward.

"Answer me, Nyota." He commanded.

"Yes." She responded, barely above a whisper.

"You could feel this _someone_ touch you with his hands."

"Yes." She took another breath. "And, I could feel him . . . _inside me._"

Silence.

Uhura could feel his eyes bearing down on her, but she did not dare look up.

He finally asked with her, "And, was this pleasurable?"

"I . . . I get wet . . . and . . . there seems to be a tingling sensation . . . there . . . between my legs."

"_Was this pleasurable?" _He demanded an answer.

She nodded.

"Are you wet at this moment?"

The directness of the question surprised her. Yet, she felt too embarrassed to reveal the truth.

Silence.

_And then . . ._

_She felt him lift up her skirt to her waist, while his other hand sought refuge between her thighs; his long fingers stroking the crotch of her damp panties. She gasped and looked up to him. His dominant gaze affixed upon his prey._

_The hand that had moved her skirt from interference, now held her back for support while her hands rested on his upper arms. Closing her eyes, she found herself leaning against his hand as he continued to play against the fabric that was becoming more saturated with her own juices. _

_She surprised herself as she began to move her pelvis into his hand; eagerly intensifying the sensation of being fondled in a way she had never allowed any man to touch her before. _

_The Vulcan rewarded her improvisation by quickening his strokes . . ._

_And, she laughed . . . her thighs relaxing and parting even more to allow greater access._

"_Nyota . . ." He began his question without missing a beat. "Do you find something humorous in the application of this technique?"_

"_No, Baby . . . it's not . . . it's not that at all." She managed to say between labored breaths. "Just thinking . . . how much . . . how much better . . . it is to feel the real thing."_

"_But Nyota . . . " He told her as he felt her thighs suddenly begin to tremble and then clasp tightly about his hand. "This . . . is only the appetizer . . . the main course . . . is yet to come."_

Later that evening, Uhura felt _naughty_ as she walked through campus wearing no panties. However, the intimates were in no condition to be worn and she knew no one else but her would know she was wearing no underwear . . . that is, no one, but she and the perpetrator of her precarious condition . . . _Spock. _

The East African could feel his eyes on her . . . moving with her from a distance . . . making sure she arrived safely to her destination.

_Those eyes . . . _

_Those eyes stayed upon her when he took hold of her back at Diarmuid's apartment . . ._

_He entered her with little resistance . . . _

_A welcoming snug harbor for his swelling vessel . . ._

_Oh, yes . . . _

_He had prepared her well to receive him . . ._

_The Vulcan whose need for her was too strong for him to suppress . . ._

_The Vulcan whose want for her could no longer be denied . . . _

_The Vulcan whose desire for her could be felt with every stroke of his sword . . ._

_His eyes _

_His eyes stayed upon her . . . _

_To connect with all the emotional cues she bore upon her face . . ._

_Carnality . . ._

_Lust . . ._

_Sexual Hedonism . . _

_And then . . ._

_Tenderness . . ._

_Affection . . ._

_And . . ._

_Joy . . ._

_A pure joy . . ._

_Transcending into ecstasy upon his sweet release . . ._

_Then . . ._

_He held her to his body . . ._

_As her body quivered against him . . ._

_He held her . . . _

_As she descended back down to earth . . ._

_He held her . . ._

_Until she quieted . . ._

_And in the silence, he whispered in her ear . . ._

"_Hear me, Ashayam . . . you are mine . . . only mine."_

Coming to the door of her dorm, Uhura hesitated before entering. She turned back looking toward the dark spaces that she knew Spock inhabited. And, although she was not audible even to the Vulcan, she declared . . .

"_Hear me, Spock . . . I love you . . . I love you_."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 12, Spock tells Uhura he has made arrangements with Nurse Chapel to serve as her therapist. He does not expect the East African's reaction. Back in their own rooms, Spock and Uhura reflect on their time together in Diarmuid's apartment.

Your comments are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12 Most Vulnerable

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 12, Spock tells Uhura he has made arrangements with Nurse Chapel to serve as her therapist. He does not expect the East African's reaction. Back in their own rooms, Spock and Uhura reflect on their time together in Diarmuid's apartment.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**Uhura and Gaila's Dorm Room**_

Uhura looked over to her roommate's empty bed. Although it was after 1 AM, she was not worried about the Orion. It would not be the first time Gaila had stayed out past curfew. She, like other Cadets, did not break the rule often. Yet, most felt they needed to carry on this mischievous tradition, at least, once in their career. Gaila had often teased Uhura about not daring to cross that line. However, little did she know the East African was involved in a much more serious breach of conduct that could actually lead to her dismissal from the Academy.

Still, this evening the consequences of her involvement with Spock could not be further from Uhura's mind. The intimate spaces of her body tingled at the mere thought of her time with the Vulcan at Diarmuid's apartment. A gasp escaped her lips when she evoked the ripe memory of his searing penetration of her body. Nyota giggled, when she recalled the delightful sensation of him moving inside her.

Yet, she was sobered by the knowledge of the mystery that still shrouded their relationship.

_**Earlier that evening in Diarmuid's Apartment**_

Uhura stood at the bathroom sink washing out a soiled and distressed pair of panties, while Spock looked on from the doorway.

"Your actions are futile." The Vulcan remarked. "The garment cannot be salvaged."

"I'm aware of that, Spock." She responded. "But, I didn't want to put them in my bag without first cleaning them up."

"A souvenir?" He quipped.

Uhura turned her head back to give him _the look_, before answering, "I am taking them home to make sure they are disposed properly."

"I am sure Diarmuid's living quarters are well equipped with disposal units."

Uhura returned back to her task. "Spock, I'm not going to take the chance of Diarmuid seeing it."

"Why would that be a concern to you?"

"Because then he would know what we were doing."

"Then, your current endeavor is surely one which will end in futility." Spock remarked drily. "One look upon your face and there would be no doubt what has been occupying your attention for the past hour."

The Vulcan caught the hurled wet underwear with one hand before it hit him in the face. However, she had thrown the garment more out of embarrassment than anger. She knew Spock was not exaggerating. The warm, sexual glow felt all too new to her and she knew not how to hide it.

The East African commented, "Perhaps, after I am a little more experienced, I won't be so obvious."

"You wear it so well, Ashayam." He told her, while keeping his gaze upon her face. "I will not look forward to a time when you learn to disguise the pleasure I give to you."

Uhura bit her lip to stop herself from melting back into his arms. _After all, _she thought, _I don't want to appear too easy. _She could tell from the seemingly smug look on his face that he knew the effect he had on her.

Uhura playfully snatched the panties from his hand in mock protest and turned back to the sink to squeeze out the excess water. Yet, she had to admit to herself, she enjoyed the way the Vulcan made her feel.

Spock then informed her, "I made arrangements for you to receive the services of a therapist at the Medical Treatment Facility."

"Already?" She said as she turned back to him, while tucking the damp garment into a pocket of her bag. "Who did you speak to?"

"Nurse Christine Chapel."

"Nurse Chapel?" Hearing her name took Uhura aback.1 "What is she doing back at the Academy? I thought she was in private practice."

"Nurse Chapel decided to reenlist in Starfleet and accepted a position with Academy medical services."

"I still don't understand why you chose her?" Uhura asked with her expression betraying her distress.

Spock kept his distance as he told her, "Nyota, I know about the trauma you suffered in the past."

"But, how? I was told the matter would be kept under strict confidentiality." She asked, "Were we lovers at that time?"

"No." He answered. "However, I had taken an interest in your well-being. Knowing of Nurse Chapel's stellar reputation as a therapist with these types of cases, I solicited her services."

"I can imagine how expensive it must have been to engage her. Yet, you did so even though we were not a couple at the time." She asked, "_You_ . . . _you_ _did_ _that for me?"_

"If necessary, I would have done much more than that." He replied.

"Is this what I will learn in therapy?" She asked him. "Stories about a steadfast devotion that could hardly be deserved? If that is so, Baby, just tell me all. Do not make me wait any longer."

"Our story carries with it joy accompanied by its share of pain." He confessed. "I do not trust I will be able to guide you through the deep hurt the truth will undoubtedly bring."

Unlike their lovemaking, Uhura could tell he was unwilling to break his resolve on this matter. She realized it to be pointless to continue this argument. So, the East African tried to find another way to secure his disclosure.

Uhura contended, "When Nurse Chapel learns of our relationship, she will be duty-bound to report it."

"She will not do so." He replied.

"Why is that?" She asked. "Are you paying her to keep her mouth shut?"

"Bribery only buys temporary compliance, Nyota." He retorted. "Nurse Chapel gave me her word and I trust she will keep this confidence."

Uhura shook her head and turned away from him. She could sense him close in on her until he was standing only inches behind her.

He challenged, "Nyota, do you not have those in which you place that which is most dear to you?"

Uhura knew _the_ _precious ones_2certainly fit that description.

"Yes." She responded.

"Once you have entrusted them with your confidential matters, are you concerned they will betray them."

"Of course not." She then turned back to face him to ask, "But what is there about your relationship with Nurse Chapel that has you convinced of her allegiance?"

"She already has knowledge of our intimate association, but has chosen not to divulge this breach of policy to Academy authorities. By not acting on this information, her complicity will secure her silence in order to avoid consequences to her own Starfleet career."

Uhura looked at him warily. "That's not an answer to my question, Spock. Don't think you can step aside my concerns so easily."

He told her, "There is no point in offering a response which will only serve to take focus from our primary objective."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded with her hands now planted on her hips.

The Vulcan quickly scanned her pose and commented, "How good of you to prove my point."

"Spock!" She exclaimed.

Undeterred, the Vulcan pressed on with his case. "Nyota, when you were previously under Nurse Chapel's care, did you not find efficacy in her treatment?"

She responded, "Yes. I credit her with my recovery from that heinous incident."

"Then, is it not logical to place yourself in the hands of one who proved so effective?"

Uhura knew Spock's logic was sound. She eagerly wanted to unlock the door to the memories of her relationship with the Vulcan. And, he would get no argument from her about the value of Chapel's expertise. Yet, the East African recognized the decision involved more than what he had presented to her.

She told him, "Spock, I need more time."

"I do not understand your hesitation." He retorted. "The appropriate course of action is apparent."

"According to you."

"Does that statement have some hidden meaning, Nyota?"

"No, Spock, it's a simple statement of fact." She answered. "You have done all of the thinking about this issue, while I have stood by passively on the sidelines. But, in truth, this is too important of a decision to let someone else – even you - identify and choose what is best for me in this situation."

He charged, "Do you doubt I want what is best for you?"

"Spock, I am not questioning your concern for me."

"Then, are you allowing questions regarding my association with Nurse Chapel influence your ability to make the correct decision? Is that why you are asking me to give you more time?"

"You obviously misheard me, because I certainly was not asking your permission to do anything."

"I see." The Vulcan replied tersely. "And, what of your answer to my inquiry regarding Nurse Chapel?"

A smile came to her lips, as she echoed his earlier reply, "There is no point in offering a response which will only serve to take our focus from our primary objective."

"Nyota . . . " He started to protest, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Baby . . . You need to understand _this_ . . ." She began, softening her tone. Uhura lifted up her right hand and let her fingertips graze the side of his face.

She continued, "As much as I want to be with you . . . "

Uhura caught the pointed tip of his left ear between her thumb and index finger.

She added, "I'm not going to give up control of my own life . . . _to anybody._"

Squeezing his tip with gentle, but sustained pressure soon evoked a moan from the Vulcan's lips.

In a tortured voice, he finally managed to comment, "Point . . . well taken."

Taking delight in her effect on him, she reached up her left hand to take hold of the other ear. However, before she reached her target, she received an ominous warning.

"Nyota . . . unless you have a change of clothes in that bag of yours . . . I would not advise this course of action . . . lest you want your attire to suffer the fate of your undergarment . . . Of course . . . it is . . . _your decision_."

_**Uhura and Gaila's Dorm Room**_

And, while Uhura had taken his advice not to proceed with her exploration of his erogenous zones, she recalled how his intoxicating sexual heat could not help but arouse her. Even as she lay in her bed, the memory induced a warm amorous flush that spread across her body. She then had the compelling urge to touch herself to relive the delightful sensations the Vulcan had uncovered during their lovemaking. However, her roommate's sudden return put an end to those thoughts.

At the sound of the door opening, Nyota closed her eyes so Gaila would not know she was still awake. The Orion slipped quietly inside the darkened room, grabbed her nightgown from a chair, and headed to the bathroom. After Gaila closed the bathroom door, Nyota reached into the nightstand drawer to retrieve a nearly empty bottle of sleeping pills.

She reasoned, _If I'm going to have an opportunity to think about my options regarding therapy, I've got to get some rest._

Popping several pills into her mouth, she settle back against her pillow and once again promised herself . . .

_Just one last time . . . Just one last time._

_**Spock's Apartment**_

After ensuring Nyota had safely entered her dorm, he walked across campus to Officer's housing. Once inside his apartment, Spock performed his nightly bedtime routine and soon realized sleep would not come to him easily. Picking up his ka'athyra3 from its stand, he sat down and played ancient Vulcan ballads written from a time before Surak. It was a time when his ancestors wore their emotions nakedly and acted with little restraint. It was a time when love could be declared openly with passion as hot as the afternoon sun. The music had been written so long ago, yet, the intoxicating melodies and erotic imagery of the lyrics so aptly described what he felt for Nyota.

After readying himself for bed, the Vulcan lay his head down against his pillow. He turned his head slightly to check the time on the chronometer sitting on his nightstand – _1:14 AM. _ He usually did not go to bed so late, but the night's events continued to play in his mind . . .

Spock did not spend more than a moment's time thinking about whether Nyota would acquiesce and set an appointment to see Christine. _After all, _he reasoned, _she is an intelligent woman and will eventually realize I have identified the most logical option to undertake._

_The Vulcan then allowed thoughts of her to share his bed . . ._

_Being with her . . ._

_Being with my Nyota . . ._

Earlier that evening in Diarmuid's apartment, he had told her, _"I do not wish to take advantage of you while you are in such a vulnerable state."_

But, Spock knew he had not disclosed the full truth.

_It is I who is most vulnerable . . ._

_It had been too long . . ._

_Too long . . ._

Before that evening, the pair had last made love nearly six months ago at the small cabin in the Sierra Mountains.4 Nyota had willingly come to him, while he was in the throes of an artificially induced pon farr. Against his wishes, she risked her own life to save his . . . not knowing if she could survive his frenzied, orgiastic state.

_I almost lost her . . ._

Unable to withstand the unbridled onslaught of his passions, she found refuge deep within her subconscious. There, she remained in limbo until he was able to enter her mind and lead her back into the world of the living.

_I almost lost her . . ._

_How that thought preyed upon his mind . . ._

_Yet, in her mercy . . . _

_He found absolution . . ._

_Within her sweet intercession . . ._

_And, while such a concept had no relevance for his people_

_He found a way to forgive himself . . ._

Spock closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. He understood he needed to secure a sufficient number of hours of rest for himself or he would not be able to function at optimum capacity. He waited . . . and waited . . . but sleep still would not come to him.

_And, his mind wandered back to Nyota . . ._

_Her wit . . . _

In the dozen years Spock had lived among humans, he could think of only a few who proved a suitable match to his verbal prowess. Nyota was one of those who proved to be a worthy challenger in a game of words. It was, indeed, her quick-witted mind and clever tongue that aroused him more than she would ever know.

_Her beauty . . ._

He remembered once Nyota seemed not to appreciate his candor when he stated her physique did not fit the type to which he usually found most attractive. His friend, Captain Pike, later advised him against that sort of honesty. However, Spock still did not understand why she did not take it as a compliment. After all, his previous sexual encounters had been with taller women with fuller breasts. _Considering my height and build,_ he thought, _was it not logical to undertake sexual experiences with someone of a more compatible stature?_

Yet, strangely, it seemed the more time he spent with Nyota, the more attractive she became within his eyes until it was _she _became the standard of all that was beautiful.

Spock confessed, _Yes, it is I who is most vulnerable. _

_Just a look into her eyes . . . _

_An offer of a smile . . ._

_The touch of her lips to mine . . ._

_It does not take her long to strip away my resolve . . ._

_With my need of her so exposed . . ._

_How could I resist her siren song . . ._

_So weak is this Vulcan . . ._

_For her love . . ._

**Author's Note: **Chapter 13, introduces a new character called Lance Rohn. Later, Sevat and Uhura's relationship evolves. However, it has different meanings for the two involved.

The next chapter should be posted in the next 24 hours.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Christine served as Uhura's therapist after an attempted rape by a fellow Cadet in her dorm room.

2 A small group of close, non-Academy friends.

3 A Vulcan lyre.

4 This is dramatized in Chapter 34 – 38 of my story, _Operation: No Return._


	13. Chapter 13 Sevat's Mantra

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. Chapter 13 introduces a new character called Lance Rohn. Later, Sevat and Uhura's relationship evolves. However, it has different meanings for the two involved.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**Office; Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

In the office Uhura shared with Sevat, she spoke in Vulcan with a first year Cadet named Lance Rohn. Compared to Uhura, his speech appeared halting and affected.

"All right." Uhura finally said, now using a Federation tongue. "That will be all for this session. You did well for today."

"You don't need to placate me, Ms. Uhura. I know I sucked. I mean . . . " He quickly apologized and then continued. "I know you're doing the best you can, but I'm not learning it as fast as I thought I would."

Uhura laughed lightly.

"I knew it." He commented. "You think I'm wasting your time, don't you."

"Not at all." She began. "I wasn't laughing at you, Lance. It's just that you remind me so much of myself when I entered the Academy."

"Ms. Uhura, with all due respect, how are you like me? I'm just a plebe, which is next to nothing at the Academy. Whereas you are a doctoral student who everyone says knows more than most Communication Officers currently in the fleet."

"Well, I don't know who you've been talking to, but I would say that's a bit of an exaggeration."1 She remarked. "And, the reason why I said you remind me of myself is that when I first entered the Academy, I too became frustrated when my mastery of certain alien languages did not come as quickly as I thought it would."

"Really, Ms. Uhura?"

"That's right. It took me a while to get rid of unrealistic notions about my expected progress. After all, I had to keep in mind that in most cases these dialects are fundamentally different in structure, syntax, phonetics and meaning than that spoken by humans."

"I suppose it's crazy to think anyone could pick it up so fast." Lance remarked. "Especially when you're not so used to aliens."

"Right. So, take the pressure off of yourself." She advised. "You're already well ahead of the rest of your classmates with your coursework. And, coming here to take additional oral sessions with me shows you're a dedicated scholar."

Lance smiled. "I probably don't deserve to be called a scholar, yet, Ms. Uhura. But, it makes me feel good to hear you say it."

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard from the doorway.

"I had a feeling I would have to rescue you."

Uhura turned her head to see James Kirk.

"Kirk, you're interrupting a tutoring session." She told him. "You need to let me finish up with this Cadet before you start pestering me."

"And, what makes you think I'm here to see you, _Alice_."

Uhura rolled her eyes.

Kirk continued, as he entered the office. "Lance has an appointment with me at the gym in less than two minutes."

Lance abruptly rose up from his seat. "I didn't realize the time."

"That's what you get for working with her." Kirk commented. "She's a taskmaster all right. She especially enjoys using _her whip_."

Uhura stood up from her chair and turned to the young Cadet. "Lance, as an upperclassman, I think it is my duty to warn you about certain _undesirables_ on campus. Now, if you want to learn how many demerits one can acquire and still remain in the Academy, then Kirk is your man. Otherwise, you should stay clear of him."

Kirk laughed. "Good one, Uhura."

"It's all right, Ms. Uhura." Lance told her. "At a self-defense class a couple a days ago, I found myself at the wrong end of the instructor's fist more often than I care to admit. So, Mr. Kirk volunteered to give me some pointers."

"Really? Who was teaching the class?" She asked.

"Mr. Kirk."

Uhura shot a glare to Kirk, who grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go, Lance." Kirk said as he started for the door.

"Just a moment, sir." Lance turned back to Uhura. "I was wondering if you could give me the next two language disks."

"You've already finished 5 and 6?"

"Yes. I completed the last module for 6 two nights ago." He answered.

"But I thought it would take you another _two weeks_ to get through those." She remarked, astonished by his feat.

"You're obviously a _bad_ influence on him." Kirk commented.

Uhura disregarded Kirk as she said to Lance, "I'll upload disks 7 and 8 on the course shared drive. You'll be able to access it by the time you get back to your dorm."

"Thank you, Ms. Uhura. I'm looking forward to our next session on Thursday. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Lance." She said. "And, Kirk." She called to the Iowan.

He looked to Uhura, awaiting her final comment.

"James, take it easy on him."

"Ha!" Kirk exclaimed, as he clapped Lance hard on the back and led him out of the office.

Uhura shook her head and then went to her computer console to upload the language disks, as she had promised the young Cadet. She then started to settle into her usual Course Assistant routine of generating quiz reports when a 15-minute appointment reminder popped up on her screen. She felt her eyes almost pop out of her head when she read:

_6:00 PM Romulan Conversation Session with Mr. Sevat – Blue Nile Restaurant_

_**6:53 PM; The Blue Nile Restaurant**_

Still dressed in her Cadet's uniform, Uhura paid the SkyCab driver with the last of the credits on her card. She quickly checked her chronometer, as she entered the restaurant.

_Damn it! _She cursed herself. Then she thought, _Perhaps, Sevat decided not to wait for me. _However_, _when asked, the Maître d'of the upscale Ethiopian restaurant told her, "Yes, there is a Mr. Sevat awaiting her arrival. He had been here since 5:45 PM." He asked, "Are you ready for me to take you to his table?"

_No way. _She said to herself. Then, she decided there was not reason to prolong the inevitable. Uhura took a solemn breath and nodded. When taken into the vast dining room filled with patrons, it did not take her long to identify her destination. The tall Vulcan rose up out of his seat with his eyes bearing down on her as she was escorted to him.

Uhura did not bother to apologize. She had come to learn such gestures meant nothing to him and she knew he would find other ways to make her _pay_ for her tardiness.

As though oblivious to the tension between the two, the Maître d' handed Uhura a menu and asked, "May I bring the lady a glass of wine or, perhaps, an Ethiopian beer to compliment your meal for this evening?"

Uhura's ethnic pride could not stymie the look of contempt on her face at the suggestion. She did not care that Sevat would not, as usual, join her in an alcoholic drink. She figured a good beer might, at least, make the evening tolerable.

"Do you carry Keroro?" Uhura asked of popular Kenyan beer.

"Yes, Miss. I will have your waiter bring it to you, right away."

After the Maître d'left their table, Uhura turned her focus to Sevat, whose stern expression had not altered since she arrived.

_The Vulcan silent treatment . . . _She told herself. _All right, Nyota, you might as well be the one to break the ice. _

"I know I should have been here nearly an hour ago." She remarked. "And, I don't have a very good excuse. It just seemed as if my day was filled with one task after another. This afternoon, I had a 30-minute language session with the student that was extended to nearly twice that length. By the time I viewed the appointment reminder on my calendar, I knew I would be late."

Uhura paused, but the Vulcan did not speak. Then she thought, _The uniform . . . you know he does not like it when you wear the uniform to these social conversation sessions._

She then told him, "Of course, I would have even been later, if I had tried to go back to my dorm and change. So, I rushed over to the Academy entrance and tried to hail a SkyCab, but I didn't have much luck. Since Cadets don't have a reputation of tipping well, it's hard to pick up a ride from there unless you can catch one dropping someone else off. So, I ended up walking seven blocks to a hotel, before I could get one."

Uhura paused, again, but the Vulcan remained silent.

"Luckily, traffic was light and it only took 15 minutes for me to arrive or you would have been waiting even longer."

Silence.

And, then she found herself saying the words she told herself she would not speak, "Sevat, I'm sorry."

Silence.

Now, the East African could barely contain her ire. She thought, _Just what does he want me to do. Get on my knees and beg for mercy!_

She sighed, as the waiter came to their table with her drink order. However, after he sat down the glass, Sevat finally took this moment to free his tongue.

"I shall pour." He told the waiter.

"Yes, sir." The waiter responded, before setting the bottle by Sevat.

Although his voice had been clear and steady, Uhura noticed a slight trembling as he grasped the bottle with one hand and her glass with the other. Tipping the glass slightly, he filled it as he told her, "I thought a misfortune had befallen you." He then sat the glass before her. "I am most pleased I was mistaken."

_She did not think to contact him . . ._

_The usually efficient and thorough Course Assistant did not think to contact him to let him know she was running late . . ._

_He had worried about her . . ._

_A sincere concern for her well being that she had mistaken for disdain of her human frailties . . . _

_And now, she felt ashamed . . ._

_A shame that could not easily be dissolved . . ._

_But as a Christian, she knew what she must do . . ._

"Sevat, please forgive me." She began. "Not letting you know the circumstances of my delay was thoughtless."

"There is no word for forgiveness in the Vulcan language." He remarked.

"There is also no word for compassion." She responded. "But, you have demonstrated this to me."

"There was nothing extraordinary in my conduct." The Vulcan retorted. "Of course, it would have been unfortunate for the Academy to lose such a potentially promising communications officer after making such an investment in her education and training."

_And, then, without warning . . ._

_Her hand found its way to his, as it lay on top of the table . . ._

_There, she gave the Vulcan's hand a gentle squeeze, before removing it . . ._

_Leaving only a soft smile on her face to fill the void . . ._

_For Uhura, it had been a sign of friendship . . ._

_But, for Sevat it meant so much more . . ._

To anyone looking their way, the pair would seem to be quite an odd couple . . . the tall, stiffly erect Vulcan and the petit, lively East African. After cleaning their hands with a lemon scented, dampened towel, the waiter brought a large platter of food to their table.

"I suppose he will return soon with our dinner plates and utensils."

"Sevat, everything you need is right before you." Uhura displayed her familiarity with the cuisine as she identified each of the vegetable stews on the platter and demonstrated how to use the injera2 to pick up a sample.

At first Sevat balked at eating this way, but after taking the first offering from her own fingers, he soon relented. Sevat carefully followed her instructions spoken in Swahili, while he answered Uhura using his native tongue. To anyone looking their way, the pair would seem to be quite an odd couple . . . the tall, stiffly erect Vulcan and the petit, lively East African. However, the two seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Although she had drank only one glass of beer, Uhura felt a slight buzz as they left the restaurant. Sensing this change in her sobriety level, Sevat decided to walk Uhura to her dorm instead of simply having the SkyCab drop her off at the Academy gates.

As they walked toward her dorm, he asked, "Nyota, were you able to consider my suggestions for revisions to your conference presentation?"

"Not yet." She replied. "I had planned on doing so, but as I explained to you earlier there were other matters that got in the way."

"I suppose you will tell me the same fate became of the time you were to spend on your preliminary dissertation research today."

Uhura reluctantly answered, "You are correct. I didn't make any progress on my research, today."

"Self-discipline is essential if your career is to remain on the trajectory that fulfills your potential as a scholar."

"Sevat, it was just one day."

"What about last Thursday when you sacrificed time for your own studies to serve as a substitute for one of the ill faculty members? And, the Monday before that when you volunteered to work an extra shift as a tour guide?"

"We're called Academy Ambassadors." She interjected.

Sevat continued, "What was the excuse on the 15th? Did I not find you sitting in our office listening to a colleague of yours as she outlined some sort of religious discourse?"

"I had already completed my office hours and my friend wanted to try out some ideas she had for a sermon she was giving at a worship service we were having that evening." Uhura explained. "It was going to be her first sermon and naturally she was nervous about it, so I agreed to provide feedback."

"And, then on the 13th, was that not the day your Orion roommate requested a favor of you?"

"All right . . . all right, Sevat." She finally acquiesced. "I admit I share some of my time to assist others. However, I do so in the spirit of teamwork and cooperation. I do not think of it as an undesirable trait."

"Such a practice impedes your own progress." He contended. "What is the human expression . . .ah, yes . . . Are you not _generous to a fault?_"

Uhura suddenly stopped walking and turned to the Vulcan, saying, "That expression does not describe me."

"You have, yet, to prove otherwise." He contended. "I understand human females have a penchant for this type of behavior."

"Oh, really." She folded arms across her chest to punctuate her skepticism of his comment.

"If you would take a moment to suppress those emotions overtaking your ability to think objectively about this topic, your tone would not be so filled with doubt."

"Perhaps, you're the one who should reconsider your assessment of this matter." The East African argued. "Whether one is a man or woman, nothing would be sadder than to lead one's life thinking first only of yourself."

"No, Nyota." He countered. "The saddest thing in life is wasted talent. The choices that you make or fail to make will shape your life forever."3

Sevat noted how Uhura paused to give herself time to reflect on his words. Her willingness to contemplate and consider other points of view was one of the things he found most attractive about the East African.

After a few moments, Sevat continued, "I am not saying divorce yourself completely from the practice of altruism; however, you should give yourself permission to find more of an equitable balance between meeting your needs and those of others."

And, like a child who realized her error but was yet unwilling to concede, she flippantly retorted, "Then, perhaps, I could start by canceling our conversation sessions together. It might prove more productive, if I spent the time _alone_ working on my conference presentation and dissertation."

"Then, so be it." He answered sternly, cognizant of her brusque tone. He then charged, "Do you not believe I want what is best for you?"

Sevat watched the woman who stood no more than a few feet away from him with her head slightly bowed. When she finally raised her head to respond, he saw her eyes full of contrition.

"I . . . " She began, trying to find her tongue. "I can't seem to get my foot out of my mouth."

Confused by the statement, Sevat cocked his head to the side.

"I mean," she told him, "I can't seem to stop saying all of the wrong things."

Sevat offered, "Perhaps, the alcoholic beverage is affecting your better judgment."

Uhura shook her head, "Oh, no. I won't blame my foolishness on a beer. But, Sevat, I am now speaking in my right mind. If you will indulge me, I will try to repair the damage I have done to our relationship."

"You may proceed." He simply answered.

"Of course, I know you want what's best for me." She admitted, "Since I have come to know you, you've done nothing more than prove that time and time, again."

"I agree with your assessment." He replied. "Now, shall we continue our journey and place this disagreeable episode behind us."

The Vulcan resumed their walk and Uhura reluctantly followed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

She told him, "But, I'm not finished."

"Finished with what?"

"With my apology."

"Another one? Nyota, is this really necessary? Could we not allow your earlier apology to suffice for both incidents?"

"I suppose." She replied. "However, you must now think I'm the most obstinate human you've ever met."

"You should not put that appellation upon yourself." He replied. "While your performance, tonight, temporarily put you in contention for that title, I have experienced others who proved with much more ignoble acts that they more fittingly deserved that crown."

"Strange how you are a Vulcan." She remarked. "Yet, this evening you have exhibited qualities that are considered quite admirable traits in humans."

Sevat raised an eyebrow and commented, "Nyota, there is no need to insult me."

_Her laughter filled his ears and touched his heart . . ._

_**Sevat's Bedroom**_

After readying himself for bed, the Vulcan lay his head down against his pillow. He turned his head slightly to check the time on the chronometer sitting on his nightstand – _1:14 AM. _ He usually did not go to bed so late, but the night's events continued to play in his mind . . .

_Being with her . . ._

_Being with my Nyota . . ._

And, then he remembered . . .

_I almost lost her . . ._

He thought back to a time earlier in the year when she had been kidnapped by a Romulan agent's operatives. Stripping Nyota of her unborn child, they left her to die a slow death of dehydration in an abandoned clinic.

_I almost lost her . . ._

_But, it was I who tracked her to her prison of despair . . . _

_Not Spock . . . _

_It was I who heard the sounds of her pleading voice . . ._

_Not Spock . . . _

_It was I who opened the door to the room that held her . . ._

_Not Spock . . ._

Then, the bravado he conjured up gave way to indignation as he recalled . . .

_Yet, when Nyota heard someone approaching, what were the words that sprang from her lips?_

"_Spock! Husband . . . I am here!"_4

He repeated her words . . .

"_Spock! Husband . . . I am here!"_

_Under this scenario . . ._

_How could there be space for us?_

_Time for us?_

_A chance for us?_

_Was it not logical to take away those memories that stood in the way of our possible future together?_

The Vulcan reassured himself . . .

_Indeed, it stands to reason that I take this course of action . . ._

_Nyota's laughter echoed in his mind . . ._

_And, the Vulcan's stiffening member called his attention to present concerns . . ._

_Greedily demanding the start to the evening's autoerotic explorations . . ._

_Sevat reached under his pillow to retrieve Uhura's red neck scarf . . ._

_Now well-worn from being put to use as often as the Vulcan could find the time . . ._

_But, there would be one difference tonight . . ._

_For he now found no reason to evoke those remembrances of her rendezvous with Spock . . ._

_For they were creating their own reminiscences from which the Vulcan could indulge his obsession . . ._

_The Vulcan asked himself . . ._

_Did she not find wisdom in my instruction?_

_Did she not reap pleasure in my company?_

_Did she not willingly place her hand in mine?_

He eagerly applied the silky, red surrogate to his sword and began his ministrations . . .

_Touch . . ._

He began the recitation of his nightly mantra . . .

_Touch me . . ._

In a voice tinged with want and desperation . . .

_Touch me, Nyota . . ._

He said as he brought her spirit to his bed . . .

_Only me . . ._

To fill his lonely heart . . .

_Only me, Ashayam . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 14, Captain Pike questions Spock on his current romantic interests. The Vulcan's mother, Amanda, challenges her son on a critical issue concerning his relationship with Uhura.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Of course, in _Star Trek _(2009), we learn Uhura does have language skills not shared by those of higher rank.

2 A traditional Ethiopian flat bread with a spongy texture.

3 This is one of my favorite quotes from the film, _A Bronx Tale _(1993).

4 This incident is dramatized in Chpt. 52 of _Operation: No Return._


	14. Chapter 14 Amanda Speaks

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 14, Captain Pike questions Spock on his current romantic interests. The Vulcan's mother, Amanda, challenges her son on a critical issue concerning his relationship with Uhura.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**Living Room, Captain Pike's Home**_

With Spock strumming his ka'athyra and Jack playing his violin, the two completed the final measures of a popular love ballad.

"What do you think, Mr. Spock?" The lanky, adolescent asked anxiously, as he rested his musical instrument and bow.

"Are you referring to your technical ability or musicality?"

"What's the difference?"

"Your technical ability refers to your capacity to play the violin, while musicality concerns your sensitivity in interpreting the composition."

Jack pondered on Spock's response for a few moments, and then answered, "I guess I want to hear what you think about both."

"Very well." Spock began. "You are exhibiting issues many novice violinists experience in an attempt to create a sound most appealing to the listener. The crux of the problem usually involves the treatment of the bow hairs, your grip on the bow, or bowing technique."

"Which one do you think it is?" Jack asked.

"With beginners, I would say we should first examine your grip." The Vulcan advised. "Please, demonstrate it for me."

Jack moved back the long wisp of soft, brown hair that had fallen over one of his eyes and picked up his bow. "This is the way I was taught to hold it."

Spock told him, "Keeping that position, now play the last measure of the song for me."

The teenage boy drew his bow across the strings, producing a slight wobbly sound. Spock set down his own instrument and walked over to Jack for a closer view. Just as he did, Captain Pike entered the apartment with a bag of groceries. Seeing the two working together, he chose not to disturb them with a greeting. Instead, he headed for the kitchen area, adjacent to the space that held Spock and his son. In the open space arrangement of the apartment, Pike could not help but overhear the two talk as he prepared dinner.

Spock recommended, "Try holding the bow 5 cm further up its back."

"That's about . . . uh . . . two inches, right?" Jack asked.

"If you must convert the measurement, then two inches is a tolerable approximation." The Vulcan answered.

Jack readjusted his grip and then tried playing the measure, again. The results brought a smile to his face. "Yeah, that felt and sounded a lot better. How did you know how to do that, Mr. Spock?"

"As you know, I have an interest in a variety of musical styles. I first noticed that particular hand position used by a fiddler, who was a master of a Terran genre known as Country & Western. He informed me the grip afforded greater ease in providing the appropriate tension to the strings while bowing."

"He was right about that. But, I don't think my orchestra teacher at school will go for it."

"Inform your instructor that as you strengthen the muscles in your hands, over time you will be able to gradually use a position closer to the frog of the bow." Spock advised. "After a suitable period, you should find yourself comfortably adept at holding a more traditional grip for a violinist."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Spock." Jack concurred, as Spock moved back to his ka'athyra. "Now, what can I do about being more . . . uh . . . musical."

"Jack, _musicality_ is a function of one's ability to translate the meaning of the work through one's performance. This interpretation is often predicated on one's capacity to convey one's life passions and experiences through one's music. This is what separates the technician from the true artist."

"Oh . . . " Jack sat down in a chair opposite Spock. "So, what tips do you have for that?"

"I cannot teach _musicality_. No one can."

"Why not?"

Spock told him, "It is an intangible, intrinsic quality which requires self-exploration culminating in revelation through the performance of the music."

"Then, I don't understand why its so hard for me to get that across with this song. After all, I picked it particularly because it expresses how I feel about . . . _someone_."

"Someone of significance, I assume." Spock remarked.

"A girl." Jack lowered his voice, while suddenly cognizant his father may be listening. "A girl I met this summer when I was visiting Mom in Seville."

"I take it this female has a name."

"Adana Ruiz." He replied. "She's the daughter of the music professor who conducted a community youth orchestra."

Spock surmised, "Then it was she who served as catalyst for your new found desire to master a musical instrument."

The boy looked down to his feet, as a wisp of his hair fell down over one of his eyes, again. "I guess so." He answered, before looking back up to Spock. "And, I like her . . . I like her a lot."

"Jack, the song you chose calls for a far deeper emotional connection than a mere attraction to someone else. Perhaps, this song is beyond your youthful experience and should be put aside for the day you may be able to express the fullness of the passion required by the music."

"You mean . . . _love? _Are you talking about love, Mr. Spock?"

"Of course, Jack. After all, the piece is clearly a love ballad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The boy concurred. "Funny, how you had no problem with the musicality. I mean . . . with you being a Vulcan and all."

Spock asked drily, "Jack, is the recognition of my racial identity supposed to be a startling revelation?"

"No. That's not really was I was trying to say." The flustered boy responded.

The Vulcan suggested, "Then, why do you not try, again, to assign more appropriate words to those thoughts of yours?"

"All right." Jack reflected on what he wanted to say, before telling Spock, "I mean . . . I know it is not true that Vulcans have no emotions. Your feelings are . . . _suppressed?_ Is that the right way to say it?"

"That is correct." Spock answered.

"Yet, when you played the song on your ka'athyra, it was like nothing I've ever heard you play before. There seemed to be a lot of _feeling_ in it."

Spock remarked, "Besides meditation, the arts provide the Vulcan people with one of the few acceptable ways we have for exploring our emotional experiences in private. The arts also offer a forum for expressing these feelings in the abstract for the public."

"But, Mr. Spock, there was nothing abstract in the way you played." Jack commented. "It's hard to explain, but the passion you said wasn't there for me was certainly there for you."

Pike looked up from his work in the kitchen to see Spock seemed genuinely caught off guard by Jack's observation.

Jack then added, "I guess you've had a lot more experience with love than me, huh?"

Spock could sense Pike's focus on their conversation. He glanced up and saw how his friend averted his eyes and acted as if occupied with meal preparation.

Spock answered, "I have had some experience with the phenomenon."

Jack then asked earnestly, "Are you in love with someone, now, Mr. Spock?"

Spock's hesitancy to answer served as a signal to Pike that his friend sought assistance in evading the question. As the Captain brought a bowl of salad to a nearby table, he called to his son, "Jack, it's time for you to get ready for dinner."

Jack protested, "But Mr. Spock and I aren't finished with our music lesson."

"You've got other subjects to deal with tonight besides music." Pike replied. "I went online to the Parents Portal and saw the score for your last math test."

"Dad, nobody did good on it."

"Pike corrected him, "You mean, nobody did well on it."

"That's what I said, Dad. Nobody did good on it."

The Captain swallowed his initial response, before saying, "That's no excuse for your own grade, young man. You're capable of doing better work."

"Jack, I shall assist you with your math assignment after dinner." Spock interjected. "Now, put your instrument away and go wash up as your father has instructed."

The officer's son resigned himself to the fact there was no need to prolong the inevitable. Picking up his violin, he headed to his room.

As he returned his attentions to setting the table, Pike saw his friend had already placed his ka'athyra in its case. The Captain observed, "I don't think Jack fully understands how lucky he is to have such a highly acclaimed scientist serving as his tutor. I certainly would not be able to afford paying you what you are worth."

Spock moved to the sink to wash his hands. "I am compensated in other ways, Captain."

Pike smiled, before saying, "He enjoys being with you, too, Spock. He always has."

Although the Vulcan offered no verbal response to his comment, Pike could tell he was pleased. Opening the drawer next Spock to retrieve utensils, Pike then asked Spock with feigned innocence, "So, how's Christine?"

"The last time I spoke with her, she appeared well."

"When was that?'

"Two days ago at the teahouse."

Pike broke out into a wide grin. "Knowing you, I am sure the evening ended on a satisfactory note."

"It did, indeed, sir." The Vulcan answered, thinking of his subsequent meeting with Uhura.

"I suppose Christine's re-enlistment turned out to be worth her while, after all."

"Yes, the Medical Staff was able to reclaim a highly capable staff member."

Pike provided Spock with a hand towel, as he remarked, "Spock, you know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then, sir, perhaps, you should be more direct with your questioning."

"Christine has finally won you over, hasn't she?" Pike asked.

Spock neatly refolded the used towel and set it on the counter. "Captain, if you are implying I now or ever harbored amorous feelings for Christine, you are mistaken."

"Then, who is it?" Pike asked, betraying a slightly anxious tone.

_**Three months earlier; The House of Sarek on the Vulcan planet **_

In a formal dining room at a large table, Sarek and Spock finished eating the last of their entrees. Amanda placed her utensils beside her plate to signal the completion of her meal.

A middle-aged, female servant approached her side and asked, "Madame, may I offer another serving?"

"No, T'Lar. I have eaten sufficiently." Amanda replied. "The kleetanta1 was especially delicious, tonight. Please extend my regards to Soren."

T'Lar hesitated, not sure how to respond. Then, she bowed slightly and quickly cleared the plates before departing.

"Amanda, you are confusing, T'Lar." Sarek remarked as he poured tea into each of their cups. "She is still relatively new to the household and not accustomed to your pointless human pleasantries."

"Mr. Ambassador, my remarks are not at all _pointless._" She contended. "I believe one should convey expressions of satisfaction when a task has been performed especially well. In my studies, I have yet to find a race that did not appreciate a commendation when it was deserved."

"However, humans dole out such acknowledgments so freely, the recognition loses all meaning." Sarek commented, before turning to his son. "Spock, would you not agree? You have lived amongst them long enough to provide an informed opinion."

"Father, if it is all the same to you, I ask to remain a spectator for this match." Spock quipped.

Amanda briefly flashed a smile to Spock. Verbal jousting was, indeed, a favorite family pastime, whether one assumed the role of a participant or onlooker.

She teased, "How unfortunate for you, _Mr. Ambassador_, that you will not be able to relay on assistance from your son on this matter."

The irony of her statement did not evade Sarek. Spock rarely took his side of a disagreement. Even if he did concur with his father, his son usually chose to watch from the sidelines rather than join Sarek on an issue.

Sarek replied, "Madame, I am more than capable of defending my position with no support, thank you. In fact, your desire to extend a compliment to our cook convincingly provides evidence for my charge."

"How so?" His wife asked.

"Soren has been our cook for nearly as long as we have been joined, has he not?"

"This is true, my Husband." She answered.

"During that time, I am sure he has, yet, to alter any of the recipes of the dishes he prepared for us."

Amanda concurred, "That is probably a correct assumption."

"Under such circumstances, any differences in the preparation of a particular food would be quite insignificant. Therefore, there would be no logical reason to bestow praise upon one instance of preparing a particular food over another, since it would clearly not be warranted."

Spock noted how his mother crossed her delicate hands on the table before her. He had long recognized the gesture as an indication she had a ready answer for the Ambassador.

"Husband, the only thing truly evident from your reasoning is that you have never before stepped into a kitchen."

Spock could tell her comment gave Sarek pause, as it became apparent her contention could not be refuted.

She continued. "Is it not true that no performance of a play is exactly alike?"

Sarek agreed, "That is correct."

"Well, the same can be said in regards to the culinary arts." She argued. "To be a practitioner of this art form requires much more than a slavish adherence to written instructions. Even if one were only to consider just the ingredients, there are a number of variables regarding freshness, seasonality, taste and maturity the cook has to take into account in preparing the dish."

Sarek conceded, "I may have overlooked a few of these factors."

Amanda added, "Despite these challenges with consistency, the cook still finds a way to meet or even exceed our expectations. Perhaps, we have gotten so accustomed to such tasty delights, it has dulled our appreciation for his work."

"I think not." Spock offered. "I recall on your last visit to Earth, Father bemoaned the inaccessibility of Soren's skills, while we were dining at one of Terran's finest restaurants."

Sarek turned to his son, "I thought you chose the role of spectator."

Amanda gave a sly wink to Spock, before calling to the Ambassador. "Husband, tell me why Soren is not privy to such compliments? Should he be the only one ignorant of the esteem you hold for his talents?"

Sarek picked up his waiting teacup and brought it to it lips to take a sip. "Apparently, I have allowed our discussion to continue to the neglect of our tea. It is no longer at the proper temperature."

Amanda reached for the portable intercom. "My Husband, shall I call for T'Lar to bring us another pot."

"No." Sarek answered, while he rose and grasped the teapot by its handle. "I shall take advantage of the circumstance to find my way to the kitchen, lest I be accused of not knowing its location."

As she returned the portable intercom to its holder, Amanda commented to Sarek, "Perhaps, you may want to take the opportunity to share your opinions of Soren's talents directly with the person in question."

Sarek gave his wife a cool glance, which she returned with a wide grin. He then left mother and son sitting across from each other at the table.

Amanda told Spock, "News reached us you are to receive the Eugene Wigner Award for Quantum Physics."

"It is an honor reserved for humans." Spock remarked. "It should come as no surprise the announcement was greeted by much controversy."

"Yet, you have agreed to accept it." She said proudly.

He replied, "As with most scientific study, the primary investigator is supported by a team of colleagues and assistants who make such work possible. As their representative, it would be unconscionable of me not to accept such an honor on their behalf in spite of the dispute."

"I see." Amanda told him, while swallowing her pride. She could not admit she initially thought he had accepted the award as a public acknowledgment of his human heritage. Instead, she told him, "Well, I am sure your staff and peers are as pleased as your father and I."

"Mother, it is an Earth-based award. Such honors have little meaning to Father."

"Do not be so quick to write off his interest in these matters." Amanda argued. "Just because he is not as vocal about such commendations, does not mean he is unaware of their existence."

"Do you not tire of speaking for him, Mother?" Spock observed. "It is not the Vulcan tradition to offer such compliments, so you need not include him in these congratulatory expressions."

"Save your words, Spock." She replied good-naturedly. "Your sharp tongue does not convince me to behave otherwise."

Although she was human, Spock marveled at the way she was usually able to put him in his place without raising her voice.

"Son," she called to him, "Word has reached us you have not recently arrived on Vulcan. What has delayed your arrival to your home for over a month?"

Amanda felt Spock's scrutinous gaze upon her, before remarking, "My whereabouts were certainly not unknown to you. The Ambassador's eyes are not limited to his own person."

She said to him, "Then, why do you hesitate to fill in the details?"

"My report is rather brief and does not end well." He recounted. "For 43 days, I took residence at the monastery in the Gol province, undergoing the initial stage of the kolinahr.2 On the 44th day, Master T'Pak asked me to leave."

"Spock, it is my understanding this is not an unusual occurrence." She said, in an attempt to console him. "I was told the exacting rigors of the training cannot be fully appreciated until one actually subjects oneself to the process."

"Mother, the Master did not expel me for any lack of mental discipline."

Amanda looked to her son and could see there was something deeply troubling him. "Spock, I remember when you asked me if I would look upon the quest for the kolinahr as a rejection of me and my people. I thought I had convinced you I would support your choice whatever it turned out to be. I hope this concern had nothing to do with your expulsion."

"No, Mother, it was not a factor." He replied. "Master T'Pak told me, _You cannot choose this path as a means of escape. You must find harmony within yourself, before embarking on the final journey toward ultimate enlightenment._"

"_Nyota . . ._ "

Spock asked, "Why did you speak her name?"

Amanda hesitated.

"Mother," Spock repeated in a more demanding tone, "Why did you speak her name?"

"She helped you get through the pon farr, didn't she?"3

Uncharacteristically, Spock averted his eyes from his mother.

"Spock." She called to him. "Talk to me."

After a few moments, he looked back to her. "Yes, she came to me despite my protests . . . the pon farr proved too powerful for me to resist her sacrifice."

"Love drew her to you." She told him. "And, it was love that would not allow you to let her go once she offered herself to you."

"Nyota nearly lost her life in the process."

Amanda replied, "At your age, you would not have survived without such an intercession."

"_The price was too high._" Spock exclaimed in a voice that betrayed his pain. "It must now be clear to you why I was asked to leave the monastery. Master T'Pak could sense the confliction that plagued my spirit."

Amanda knew she had to tread carefully. She asked, "Did you join with her? Did you join with Nyota?"

"Yes." He confessed.

"Oh, Spock." She smiled. "I am so happy for both of you. I know in my heart this is so right."

"Mother, such glad tidings are no longer necessary."

"The two of you are no longer together? How could this be so soon after your joining?" She asked. "Did Starfleet force you to end your relationship?"

"No." He answered tersely.

"Then, it's T'Pring, isn't it?" Amanda guessed. "When you told Nyota you were still legally betrothed to T'Pring, did she turn you away? Did you not let her know you could petition the elders to dissolve the contract? Under the circumstances . . . "

"Nyota does not know about T'Pring."4 Spock interjected.

"Then, what has kept you apart?"

Once again, Spock diverted his eyes. Then, he told her in halting speech, "The matter . . . the matter is much more complicated than you could imagine."

Amanda sat back against her chair, now realizing what troubled her son. Yet, she did not know if she had to strength to bring a memory to the surface that would reopen a long endured wound. But, for her son's sake, she knew what she must do.

Silence.

Then, Amanda took a breath and began her story. "Your father and I had been married for two years, when I found out I was pregnant. I know most Vulcans do not think such a thing is possible, but I believed it was nothing short of a miracle. You see, many learned gynecologists had told us I probably could not conceive, since Sarek and my physiological makeup was considered incompatible. Yet, happily, the test did not lie. I was pregnant."

Silence.

"When I told your father about the pregnancy, at first there was little noticeable reaction. But, in time, it became clear he was as pleased about it as I was. In typical Vulcan male fashion, he tried to prescribe my entire day and watched me as if I were as fragile as a piece of glass. _I hated it . . . and I loved it._ Oh, how your father doted on me!"

She laughed at the memory.

"It took a while for me to convince him to loosen the reins." She allowed her laughter to subside. "And, then we found out our first child was to be a daughter."

Silence.

"I remember we decided to name her, T'Jan, in honor of your patriarchal grandmother. Yes, she would have a Vulcan name and be raised under Vulcan traditions, but I would make sure she had a taste of some human diversions."

She smiled fondly as she embraced these memories.

"I remember spending hours looking through online catalogs for frilly, girly dresses I was sure your father would find impractical and illogical . . . At other times, I daydreamed about all of the things we were going to do together, such as, window shopping, long lazy lunches, and dance concerts."

Silence.

"The miscarriage . . . the miscarriage came before I completed the end of the first trimester."

Spock looked to his mother's face and saw an unmistakable expression of pain upon her face. Her eyes now swelled with her tears.

Yet, she continued, "There are those who think losing a child so early in the pregnancy could not be so hurtful. But, they just don't understand . . . they couldn't understand . . . Isn't that right, Spock?"

_How did she know? _ He wondered. _How did his mother know? _Still, he found it difficult to express his sorrow.

He answered, "Despite the difficulties, our child was very much wanted."

"That's not what I asked you, Spock."

He retorted bitterly, "Perhaps, it would save us some time, if you will just tell me what it is you want me to say."

"Your father did not let me grieve with him." She revealed. "When he shut me out, it nearly tore us apart. Don't make that mistake with Nyota. If you open yourself up to her, you can lean on each other to ease your anguish."

"Mother, she does not know." He finally confessed. "She suffered a loss of memory and has no recollection of our child."

Spock rarely saw his mother become angry, but there was no mistakening the emotion she was now feeling.

She asked sternly, "What do you plan to do about this, Spock?"

He answered, "It will probably be difficult for you to understand this, but it is better this way."

"_Better for_ _who_?"

"Where is the logic in evoking such suffering?" He charged. "What virtue could one find in carrying this burden for the rest of one's life?" What purpose does it serve accept to remind you of the utter futility of life?"

"_Oh, Spock . . ._ " She shook her head in disbelief.

"Perhaps, it is time for you to summon father to let him know it is all right for him to reenter the scene." Spock quipped. "As always, you have served him well. Have you not gathered a sufficient amount of information on my activities to satisfy his curiosity on questions he found unable to ask for himself?"

Another woman who dared to disturb a hornets' nest would have backed off after receiving such a hurtful sting. However, Amanda could never give up on her son, no matter how difficult the trial. She would not let him take her focus from the message Spock needed to hear.

"Spock, you have no right to keep her from the knowledge of her child." She told him in an unwavering voice. "If you love her, you must tell her."

And, then his confession spilled forth, "Perhaps, my love is not strong enough to carryout this deed."

"Son." She called to him. "Do not let fear stain your affection. If you love her, holdfast to this precious gift and let it give you the strength to do what your heart knows is right."

_**Living Room, Captain Pike's Home**_

"Then who is it?" Pike asked again. "Who has evoked such romantic tones in your music?"

The Vulcan answered, "Captain, does the Earth no longer rotate on its axis? At standard air pressure, does water no longer freeze at 0° Celsius?Is the shortest distance between two points no longer a straight line?"

"Son-of-a-b***h!" Pike exclaimed. "Cadet Uhura! You're still hung up on Cadet Uhura!" Then, realizing he did not want to overheard by Jack, the Captain lowered his voice to remark, "I thought you were over her."

"I have drank far too much of her sweet wine to ever do that, Captain." Spock declared without hesitation. "She intoxicates me as no alcohol could ever do."

Pike retorted, "That does not sound like a very Vulcan response to me?"

"My lyric may be a bit clichéd, but it aptly describes my state."

"You are well aware your association with Cadet Uhura is not one the top brass would find conduct exemplary of a Starfleet Officer."

Spock contended, "Both Starfleet and my own people used Ms. Uhura to serve their own purposes with little regard for her well-being in the aftermath."

"That's a rather bold statement, Spock." Pike questioned, "Do you find you can no longer serve Starfleet with the unwavering commitment you have unquestionably demonstrated in the past?"

"Sir, I do not exclude myself from my critique for I too am complicit in this affair. I find myself unable to rectify past actions that have effected her so."

"Then why not put an end to it, Spock?" Pike asked. "As your friend, I tell you it would be best to let her go before someone gets hurt."

_The unintentional cruel irony of Pike's statement took Spock aback. He turned away from the Captain and took a few moments to find his tongue._

"Sir." Spock began. "There is much about my relationship with Ms. Uhura which confuses and mystifies me. And, I confess the _concern _remains she will leave me the day she comes to realize I cannot give her all of what she needs."

_And, then, the Vulcan turned back to Pike and allowed his heart to guide him in doing what was right._

"Yet, I love her . . . _I love Nyota. _And, I swear, Captain . . . nothing will ever change that fact."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 15, during a tutoring session with the Uhura, Cadet Lance Rohn remarks on the East African's association with Sevat. Later, Sevat and Uhura's relationship appears to deepen as the two learn more about each other.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A grain based Vulcan dish accompanied by a sauce.

2 The kolinahr is a ritual undertaken by some Vulcans to permanently purge all connection with emotional thought. Overseen by a Vulcan Master at a monastery, the process usually takes 2-6 years to complete. Among Vulcans, the resultant state of pure logic is viewed as the highest mental level of achievement.

3 In Chapter 28 of my story, _Operation No Return_, Amanda contacted Uhura to learn about her current status with Spock. In Chapter 30, during her discussion with Spock, it became clear his mother suspected Spock was undergoing symptoms of the pon farr.

4 Spock is not attempting to lie to his mother. Sevat informed Nyota of T'Pring in Chapter 32 of my story, _Operation: No Return_. However, since the Vulcan spy suppressed all of her memories in relation to Spock, Nyota has yet to remember he has a Vulcan fiancé.


	15. Chapter 15 Thou Art Enough

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 15, during a tutoring session with the Uhura, Cadet Lance Rohn remarks on the East African's association with Sevat. Later, Sevat and Uhura's relationship appears to deepen as the two learn more about each other.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**Office; Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

In the office she shared with Sevat, Uhura tutored first year Cadet Lance Rohn in the Vulcan language, while they sat about a small table. Holding Lance's tablet in her hand, he looked on anxiously as she read his composition. Finally, she looked up from the tablet to address him.

Uhura began, "Well, I can definitely see improvement in your writing, but there are still some basic errors you seem to be making."

"Oh, really, Ms. Uhura?" He responded earnestly. "I tried really hard this time to make sure this was perfect for you."

"Lance, you don't have to convince me of your commitment to your language studies. Try not to put so much pressure on yourself as you learn."

"What did I do wrong this time?" He asked, as if he did not hear her advice.

"Read this line for me." Uhura turned the tablet toward him and pointed to a sentence.

Lance awkwardly read, "Dungi kup-rasath tra na'tu."

"Now, tell me what you were trying to say."

"I thought I had said, _I will be able to wait for you there_." He told her. "What's the matter? Did I get the word order wrong?"

"It's not the word sequence, but your choice of words." She replied. "Didn't you use the Vulcan Annotated Dictionary?"

"Not for this exercise. When I don't know a word, it's quicker just to use the Universal Translator."

"I assume you're talking about the oral language converter."

"Yes, Ms. Uhura. It's real convenient. You just say the word you want translated and it will give translated term right back to you. It will even spell it for you."

Uhura shook her head, "Lance, I am well aware of how the device worked. I used to rely on it quite a bit when I was in high school, but I found out soon after starting my studies at Yale that such shortcuts wouldn't get me very far."

"I guess I still don't know what I did wrong, Ms. Uhura." He said innocently.

She told him, "Let's go back to the sentence I had you read - _Dungi kup-rasath tra na'tu. _There are two problems here. First, you should realize that one of the dangers with using an oral translator is dealing with homonyms. You wanted to say, _I will be able to wait for you_. However, the term you used in your sentence – rasath - refers to a measurement of mass which is spelled, w-e-i-g-h-t."

"Oh, no." He said, finally realizing his mistake. "That's not what I wanted to say " Lance used his tablet to access an online converter. "Here the right one . . . the word for _wait _is _smo'ni._"

"No, Lance, that's the noun referring to a period of time." She corrected him. "So, now what do you think you should do?"

He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Use the Vulcan Annotated Dictionary?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Using his tablet, he accessed the dictionary and spent several minutes reading the entries with their definitions. Lifting his head up, he hesitantly guessed, "_Bek-tor_?"

"That's correct." She said, as she gave him an encouraging smile. "Well done, Lance."

"Thank you, Ms. Uhura. But, you said there were two problems with my sentence. What's the other one?"

"What phrase did you use to say . . . _for you?"_

"_Na'tu. _But I know that one is right."

"Look it up, Cadet."

"Yes, ma'am." He searched the dictionary once more. "Oh – oh."

"Find something of interest, Lance?"

"I guess it's something I should have remembered from the first day of class." He said. "_Tu_ is the familiar form used for friends and family, while _du_ is the formal form used in all other situations. So, I guess I should have used _du _for my assignment."

"That's right." She replied. "So, now say the revised sentence for me."

Lance cleared his throat and then recited, _Dungi kup-bek-tor tra na'du."_

"Excellent." She commented. "Don't you see, Lance? Using the annotated dictionary didn't take much longer than those other methods, yet you obtained much more accurate results. You should always strive for this level of meticulousness with any language. However, this is especially important when speaking with Vulcans, since they place quite a high premium on precision in speech, thought, and their work."

"I suppose you should know, Ms. Uhura."

Perplexed by his comment, Uhura asked, "What is that remark supposed to mean, Cadet?"

"Oh, I really didn't mean anything by it." He replied. "I was just recognizing the fact that you work pretty closely with a Vulcan every day. You even share an office with him."

"You're speaking of Mr. Sevat."

"Yeah, Mr. Sevat. I mean . . . I know you also serve as Mr. Spock's Course Assistant, but you probably haven't had the chance to get to know him very well the way you've gotten to know Mr. Sevat."

"Now, hold on there, Mister." Uhura charged, "I don't like where this conversation is going."

"I hope you're not taking any offense, Ms. Uhura." He told her. "It's just that I was talking to some of the upperclassmen about you and they say they've even seen you around town with Mr. Sevat at restaurants and other places."

Uhura studied him warily, before commenting, "Here I was thinking you were spending all of your time on your language studies. But, obvious you have enough time to engage in idle gossip with those who don't know how to keep their noses out of other people's business."

"Ms. Uhura, I swear I didn't mean anything by it." He contended. "I just thought being able to spend all that time with Mr. Sevat probably gives you more insight on Vulcans than most humans ever have the opportunity to experience."

"Lance, I don't think you caught the hint, so I see I'll have to make it plain to you." She sternly asserted, "Stay out of my affairs."

"Yes, ma'am." He said quietly.

"Pack up, now." She commanded. "Our session is at an end."

Disappointedly, he placed his tablet in his bookbag. "Anything you want me to work on for the next time."

"Revise your entire composition making sure you're using the right words throughout to say exactly what you mean to say." She added, "And, no shortcuts."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lance started to leave, as Uhura headed for her computer station. Just as he reached the door, the Cadet turned back to her.

"Ms. Uhura." He called to her. When she turned her head back towards him, he said, "I really am sorry for overstepping my bounds. You're the last person at the Academy I want to cross."

Uhura looked to the Cadet with his contrite blue eyes and head slightly bowed. She found she could not stay angry with him for long. "Hey, Lance." She called to him. "What's the story with the bruise on your left cheek?"

He reached up and touched the contusion, but then gave a slight laugh. "Oh, this thing? It really doesn't hurt much."

She asked, "You're not still letting Kirk get the best of you, are you?"

"I don't see how I can avoid it, Ms. Uhura. I've got so much to learn." He said, sincerely. "But thank you, anyways."

"For what?"

"For caring." He told her. "I'll see you next Tuesday, Ms. Uhura."

Uhura returned his parting words and then stood watching the young Cadet walk out of the office. For a moment, she wondered why he seemed to have been so interested in her relationship with Sevat. Then, she decided the issue was not worth her time.

She told herself, _You've got enough to deal with than to spend time wondering if more was meant by those statements than just curiosity._

Uhura moved to her computer console and downloaded a set of quizzes she needed to grade. An hour later, Sevat came into the office. For a few moments, he stood in the doorway with his gaze upon her, as if in contemplation. Then, he headed to the water dispenser near his desk and began to fill a glass with the cold liquid.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sevat." Uhura said, turning her head slightly around to confirm his identity. "It seems as if the faculty meeting went longer than expected."

"Two hours . . . forty-seven minutes . . . and twenty-four seconds." He reported sardonically, as he raised his glass to his lips to take a drink.

Although knowing the probable response, Uhura could not help but tease, "Surely, there must have been some matter presented that was worth your while."

"How could that be possible with Dr. Greeley conducting the meeting with her inexplicable need to find consensus on every issue? These meetings go on twice as long as they are required, because she insists on hearing from _everyone._"

"Dr. Greeley believes if you give everyone the opportunity to voice their opinion, then it builds a sense of self-worth within each member of the team."

Sevat argued, "Ms. Uhura, there is a difference between an opinion and having an _informed_ opinion. There is never a need to be subjected to the prattling of those not conversant on the topic at hand."

"I heard Prof. Helgason was to provide a preview of his new book on generative diachronic syntax. At least, that must have been of interest to you."

"You need not remind me of that torturous exercise, Ms. Uhura." Sevat drained his glass. "It did not take me long to surmise he had absolutely nothing to add to the scholarship of generative theory that was not better articulated over 250 years ago."

Uhura tried to suppress a laugh as she remarked, "It could not have been that bad."

"If one would have had the foresight to film Helgason's insipid and uninspired performance, I tell you it could be marketed as a sure cure for insomnia."

Sevat never understood the tendency of humans to find humor in the ordeals of others. Nevertheless, it pleased him to hear her laughter. He placed his empty glass on the edge of his desk and sat down behind his computer console.

After Uhura quieted herself, she informed him, "Tonight, when I get back to my room, I'm sure I will be able to complete the revised draft of my conference paper for your review. I hope it receives a better reception with you than Prof. Helgason's offering."

"Do you believe I would spend any time at all on reviewing your work if I thought you capable of producing such drivel?"

Uhura smiled in appreciation of the veiled compliment, but knew it would be pointless to openly acknowledge it. Just as she turned back to her computer screen to resume her work, the office phone signaled on Sevat's desk. The East African turned about quickly to answer it, but the Vulcan had already picked up receiver.

"Mr. Sevat, here." He answered. "Ms. Uhura . . . yes, she is present . . . She will be with you momentarily."

As Sevat handed her the receiver, he looked at the Caller ID which read, _Medical Treatment Facility._

Uhura turned her body back toward her workstation and spoke in a low tone. "This is Cadet Uhura . . . Reschedule my appointment? . . . Yes, I believe I can come at an earlier time . . . 4:30 PM . . . Yes, I can make it at that time."

As he returned the receiver to its holder, Sevat asked, "Is it a routine physical?"

Uhura hesitated, before answering, "No, sir." She turned her chair back to the computer screen and informed him, "In a few minutes, I'll have those quizzes graded from your Tuesday-Thursday morning class. Overall, they weren't bad."

Well aware she had purposely changed the subject, Sevat's chilled his tone. "Ms. Uhura, could you please be more concise with your speech?"

Uhura realized how soon she had forgotten the advice she had given Lance about the Vulcan preference for precision in speech. She informed Sevat, "I have two more tests to grade, but thus far 15 out of 22 students have provided correct answers on 80% or more of the quiz."

Sevat opened his email program. "Is that report supposed to impress me, Ms. Uhura?"

"It is a marked improvement over the last quiz, sir." She turned back toward him, as she remarked in a good-natured tone. "I'm not saying it gives cause for a celebration, but it shows the students are making an effort to improve their performance. The next time you meet with them, you may want to embolden their efforts by offering some words of encouragement."

The Vulcan retorted drily, "Ms. Uhura, I will leave the _cheerleading _efforts to you. Do not think I am not aware the Cadets find such messages from you in the comments section when they access their graded assignments."

"I did not believe you would object to activities to enhance learning." She contended. "Am I mistaken, Mr. Sevat?"

When he did not answer, Uhura knew he had reluctantly accepted her point. She checked the chronometer and then turned her attention back to her work, while Sevat busied himself with his own tasks. Twenty-two minutes later, she checked the time, again. Although she still had an hour before her appointment, she wanted to have a chance to tell Spock she had made up her mind to see Nurse Chapel to assist in regaining her memory. Uhura logged off the computer and slung her bag over her shoulder, as she rose up from her chair.

"Mr. Sevat, I've completed grading the last of the quizzes and posted the scores for all of the students. If you would like to review a summary of the results, you'll find it in the shared folder for the course."

The Vulcan looked up from his computer screen. "Ms. Uhura, why do you give the appearance that you are preparing to depart from the office?"

"With your permission, sir, I would like to leave 30 minutes early."

"Your current posture seems to indicate your request is perfunctory in nature."

Uhura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Sir, I know I should have checked with you, first. However, since I routinely stay much later than my scheduled service time, I did not believe this request would be an issue."

"That's twice in one afternoon you have presumed to have known my opinion on a certain matter." He remarked coolly. "I advise you not to continue this practice."

Uhura tried not to let his comment unsettle her, as she asked, "Sir, do I or do I not have your permission to leave?"

"From this location, it would only require approximately 14.5 minutes by foot to reach the Medical Treatment Facility, if that is your destination. Why is it necessary for you to depart so prematurely?"

The East African pressed her lips together in an attempt to calm her growing ire. She then replied, "Mr. Sevat, with all due respect, you did not answer my question."

The reason behind Uhura's appointment at the MTF concerned him. Yet, Sevat knew there was no logical reason to retain her. Finally, he retorted tersely, "Go, if you must."

"Thank you, sir." She turned to leave, but just as she did her shoulder bag swung about hitting Sevat's glass. The object came crashing down onto the floor and broke into a number of pieces.

"Oh, Mr. Sevat . . . I'm so sorry." She apologized, as she set down her bag and scanned the office for something she could use to clean up the mess. Just as she found items she thought could work, she saw the tall Vulcan on his knees already trying to pick up the pieces.

"Mr. Sevat!" She exclaimed, "I'll clean it up. You should get back in your seat."

He told her, "You made such a point of the need to leave, I did not want to further delay your departure."

"You don't think I would leave you to clean up the mess I made, do you?" Getting on her hands and knees, Uhura used two report covers to scoop up the pieces and place them in a small trash can. When she could see no more evidence of glass, she looked up at Sevat now sitting in his chair and noticed a trickle of green blood on several of his fingers.

Grabbing her bag, she pulled her chair over to the Vulcan. She ordered, "Let me see your hand."

"There is no need for such any inspection." He commented as he awkwardly tried to conceal the injured hand from view.

Ignoring his comment, Uhura reached over and brought his hand palm-up on top of the desk. While his index finger bore only a small cut, she noticed a sliver of glass embedded in his thumb.

"Didn't anybody every tell you not to pick up glass with your bare hands?" She scolded him as she rummaged in her bag.

"Obviously, I must have missed that lesson."

Uhura placed a pair tweezers and compact first aid kit on the desk. She then carefully lifted his hand up enough to slide her left hand under his to secure the limb.

He wondered, _How could such a petite, delicate hand provide me with so much comfort?_

Picking up the tweezers, she slowly began to remove the glass from his thumb without breaking off the sliver. As she continued her ministrations, she sang softly:

_Thula, thula, thula mtwana _

_Thula, thula, thula mtwana _

_Ungakhai _

_Umama akekho _

_Umama uzobuya _

_Thula, thula, thula mtwana _

_Thula, thula, thula mtwana _

_Ungakhai _

_Umama akekho _

_Umama uzobuya_1

Sevat waited until there was a natural break in the song before remarking, "Those words you sing are not of the Swahili dialect."

"You're right. They are Zulu of the Bantu people who primarily lived in the southern regions of Africa."

"How do you know this song?"

"This lullaby knows no borders. My Baba2 use to sing it quite often when he was treating me for a number of mishaps I experienced as a child."

"On Terra, I thought that type of activity was usually undertaken by the female of the household."

She replied, "My mother died when I was still an infant. My Baba had to play the part of both mother and father while I was growing up."

"Could you translate the song for me?"

She hesitated, unsure whether she could speak the word that had such an sentimental connection to her. Yet, she found the strength to recite the lyrics:

_Be still, be still, be still, my child _

_Be still, be still, be still, my child _

_Do not cry _

_Mother is absent _

_Mother shall come back_

_Be still, be still, be still, my child _

_Be still, be still, be still, my child _

_Do not cry _

_Mother is absent _

_Mother shall come back_

Sevat pondered on the words for a few moments, before asking, "If your mother was dead, why would your father sing a song which gives hope of being with her again?"

"As a child, I simply believed it because Baba told me so." She replied, as she began to apply disinfectant on the cuts. "However, when I became a Christian as an adult, I came to believe in the promise of the afterlife where we will be reunited with our loved ones."

"Both responses appear just as naïve to me." He contended. "There is no evidence of such a phenomenon. This type of belief only provides false comfort from the acceptance of the inevitable fate every living creature."

As she lifted her head to respond, Sevat could see a bright gleam in her eyes. "The evidence lies within all of us who believe. Mr. Sevat, it could even reside in you, if you would just open your heart to it. I know it is difficult to comprehend why anyone would subscribe to this faith. But, _I do_."

The Vulcan looked upon her uncorrupted soul and wondered, _Does she not know she is heaven to me in this life? _Yet, Sevat found it easier to avoid confessing his true feelings for her.

He asked, "Is this a veiled attempt at proselytizing? I understood Starfleet to have a strict policy against such activities."

"Guilty as charged." She quipped, as she began to dress his wounds with bandages. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

Sevat thought, _It would be difficult for me to place blame in anything you do, Nyota._

"So, was it your mother or father who usually attended to your cuts and bruises as a child?"

"From a very young age, we were taught to be self-reliant with such matters." He replied. "One would seek assistance of another only if it were serious enough to warrant such attention."

"But, didn't you want your parents to comfort you during those times?"

"It was more of a matter of providing a need, rather than satisfying a childish desire."

"I don't understand."

He answered, "Within our culture, our parents were charged with firming our resolve and bolstering our ability to be self-sufficient in preparation of the _kahs-wan_. The sensation of _touch_, words of comfort, and other signs of affection tended to get in the way of that objective."

"The _kahs-wan_? What's that?" Uhura asked, as she placed the last bandage needed for his injuries.

"It's a maturity ritual undertaken by every Vulcan child just before the onset of puberty."

"What does it entail?"

"The child must survive without food, water or weapons for 10 days in the Forge."

"A child, alone, in the Forge? Isn't the Forge that a desert valley inhabited by some rather dangerous animals? It's a wonder no one gets hurt."

"There is no safety net, Ms. Uhura." He told her. "No one is supposed to intervene if something goes awry."

Uhura looked to Sevat with a face in disbelief. She then charged, "In this day and age, why would any parent be willing send their children to face such a trial where they could be seriously injured?"

"My older brother was _killed_ by a le-matya3 during his kans-wan." He told her with stark candor. "When my family received the news, my mother shut herself in her bedroom for several hours. I remembered . . . it frightened me so . . . for you see, it was the first and only time I ever heard her cry."

"I thought Vulcans were people who championed logic." She argued, repulsed by the tradition. "What rationale explanation could possibly be given to justify such a brutal custom?"

Sevat told her, "The origins of the _kahs-wan_ originate from the ancient Vulcan warrior days. After Surak showed our people how to reign in our passions through the pursuit of logic, the ancients reasoned we must maintain tests of courage and strength to keep pure logic from transforming us into weak and helpless beings."4

"I could never subject a child of mine to such a barbaric tradition."

Parroting Uhura, he told her plainly, "I know it is difficult to comprehend why anyone would subscribe to such practice. But, _we do_."

Uhura averted her eyes as she reflected more deeply on the custom. Then, she turned her eyes back to him with her revelation. "Sevat, I doubt if I can ever understand this practice. However, I do know this. Your parents did not withhold signs of affection just to prepare you and your brother for the _kahs-wan_. They also did it for themselves. They were afraid of growing close to you, when you could be lost to them at such an early age."

Her words gave the Vulcan pause. Never before had Sevat thought of it in this light.

Uhura continued, "But it's impossible to hold back love, isn't it? Try as we might, it can't be done."

Sevat's mind reasoned Uhura made her last comment in reference to his parents. Yet, it lightened his heart to hear such words that so closely mirrored his circumstance in regards to his feelings toward the East African.

The office chronometer caught Uhura's eye – _4:10 PM._

"Oh, my . . . look at the time." She remarked, as she placed her items back into her bag. "I really should be on my way."

The Vulcan advised, "You still have time to spare. There is no need to rush."

"That's why I'm leaving now, so I'll make sure I'm on time." She added half-jokingly, "Hopefully, I won't break anything else on my way out the office."

Sevat rose up and moved with her to the door. "This evening, I will look forward to receiving your revised conference paper."

She turned back to him to say, "Mr. Sevat, I am going to work on it tonight, because I had been neglecting it. You made me aware of that the other night when we met for dinner. And, don't think I'm not grateful for how much you've done for me in keeping me on track with my own scholarship."

He replied, "I never once believed you were unappreciative, Ms. Uhura."

"Still, I don't want you to ruin your evening by occupying your own private time with my work. With the heavy course load you're bearing and your other faculty responsibilities, I would hate to think you felt obligated to give me any thought."

Sevat answered, "I assure you, Ms. Uhura, when you come to mind, I am not motivated in the slightest by any thoughts of obligation."

She smiled and told him, "I better go. But, your reprieve from me won't last long for you'll be stuck with me again, tomorrow."

Sevat watched as she walked briskly down the hallway and out of his sight. He closed his eyes to intensify the recollection of the tender touch of her hand. Having tasted the memory, he returned to his desk. However, his muse would not let him immediately return to his work.

_Instead, he sat there . . ._

_Evoking her spirit . . ._

_Inviting her to dwell within him . . ._

_Thinking . . ._

_The hours I spend with you, Nyota . . ._

_I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden . . ._

_A dim twilight . . . _

_And a fountain singing to it . . ._

_You and you alone . . . _

_Make me feel that I am alive . . ._

_Other men it is said have seen angels . . . _

_But I have seen thee . . ._

_And, thou art enough . . . _5

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 16, Uhura meets with Nurse Chapel for a therapy session.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The best-known recorded version of this lullaby entitled, "_Thula Mtwana," _is by Ladysmith Black Mambazo.

2 _Baba_ is the Swahili word for _Father._

3 Native to Vulcan, the le-matya is a large creature with venomous claws.

4 This paragraph is taken nearly verbatim from the "Kahs-wan" entry on the Memory Alpha website.

5 I wish I could claim these lines are my own. However, they are a slight paraphrase of one of my favorite quotes by the English philosopher, George Edward Moore.


	16. Chapter 16 Someone I Can Trust

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 16, Uhura meets with Nurse Chapel for a therapy session. The two women have one thing in common. Guess who?

Your comments are always welcome.

_**4:47 PM Medical Treatment Facility**_

Sitting in a padded chair, Uhura tapped her feet anxiously against the floor as she scanned the room with her eyes. _Déjà vu, _she commented to herself.1

Suddenly, the door opened and Nurse Christine Chapel entered with tablet in hand. "Good afternoon, Cadet Uhura." She said, with an outstretched hand and a welcoming smile to put the East African at ease.

Uhura rose to shake her hand. "Good afternoon, Ms. . . . I mean, Nurse Chapel."

"Please call me, Christine as you did in our previous sessions. We need not observe military protocol within these walls."

"Then likewise you must call me, Nyota. I'm glad you decided to rejoin Starfleet, but I wish we were meeting, again, under different circumstances."

"Please have a seat, Nyota." Chapel instructed her, as she took a chair opposite Uhura. After Uhura complied, she asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, ma'am . . . I mean, Christine. I'm sorry. You can see I'm a little nervous. Strangely, I feel even more anxious than the last time I was under your care. Thank you for agreeing to take my case."

"Just a moment, Nyota." She said, as she laid the tablet facedown on her lap. "I have consented to serve as your therapist. However, you still have to make the decision whether or not you want me to serve in that capacity."

"I don't understand why there would be any question about my choice." Uhura contended. "After all, I did specifically request for you based on the advice of a . . . _mutual acquaintance_."

"You made your decision without having all of the information that should have been provided about that _mutual acquaintance . . . _Spock, right?"

"Yes, it's Spock." Uhura confirmed.

"Ethically, it would not be right for me to continue with these sessions without letting you know an important fact about my relationship with Spock. It's something that I am sure he did not share with you, since you've suffered a loss of memory."

"Go on." Uhura encouraged her. "I am listening."

"Mr. Spock and I both served on a StarShip under the command of Captain Pike." She told her. "During that time, we were lovers."

She watched as Uhura sat back against her chair and momentarily diverted her eyes.

Chapel continued. "You now see why I needed to divulge this history. It definitely would be understandable if you decided to elect another therapist under the circumstances."

After a few moments Uhura returned her focus back to Christine and asked, "Are you still lovers?"

Chapel hesitated, before answering, "No."

"I remember very little about my past with Spock. And, even though most would consider me sexually inexperienced, I have no illusions about his previous sexual activities." She contended. "As my Nana2 would say, he's _past grown_. One would expect a certain level of sexual engagement throughout his adult life."

"Still, it may make you uncomfortable to disclose any intimate details about your relationship with Spock knowing he and I were involved in an affair."

Uhura answered unhesitantly, "I would think you be the one with the more significant concern. After all, if you harbor any remnants of feelings for Spock, you might be the one experiencing the most discomfort by discussions of an intimate nature."

Chapel unconsciously crossed her legs, as she suddenly felt herself to be on the defensive. "I assure you, Nyota, my level of professionalism has not been compromised."

Uhura replied, "Christine, I do not question your intent. However, we are both human and have to consider how our emotions may play into this matter."

Chapel studied Uhura. The East African was not the same young Cadet she treated over a year and a half ago. Their initial sessions exposed signs of sexual abuse, such as fear, guilt, shame, and even intimidation. It was not until she could get Uhura to recognize how she was able to foil the rape, that the Cadet was finally able to reclaim her strength of character. While Chapel knew Uhura and Spock were not a couple at that time, she knew the young woman appealed to him. Yet, she did not understand why. After all, Uhura certainly did not fit the usual profile of tall, curvaceous women who enjoyed the Vulcan's sexual prowess in the past.

Sitting across from Uhura this afternoon, Chapel could see the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes. Yet, Uhura spoke with a self-assuredness and frankness uncommon for someone her age. Her quick and discerning wit could disarm the most agile tongue. For the first time, Chapel felt she understood why Spock could be attracted to her.

Chapel responded, "Then, would you be more comfortable with someone else?"

Uhura knew Chapel was avoiding the issue of recognizing how her own personal conflicts may affect the therapy. And, yet, she understood there were few, if any other options. She answered, "As you know, the situation is quite complicated. Fraternization with a superior officer is forbidden by Starfleet policy. Policy infractions of this nature are not protected by usual expectations of patient-therapist confidentiality."

Chapel surmised, "So, you've come to me because you feel you have no other choice."

"I'm here because I respect your skills as a therapist." Uhura replied. "And, because Spock trusts you."

Chapel knew the latter statement should not have affected her. For to do so contradicted the portrait of the objective therapist she had tried so hard to present to Nyota. Yet, the knowledge that _he trusted her . . . _lightened Chapel's heart_. _

"Then, the matter is settled." Chapel responded. "There will be no need to address the subject, again. Are we agreed, Nyota?"

"Agreed." The East African concurred.

Chapel picked up the tablet from her lap and scanned Uhura's records. "Looking at your intake survey, I see you have indicated yourself to be in general good health. However, you do cite difficulty in falling to sleep. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

Chapel continued to read the survey. "For the section concerning the use of prescribed or over-the-counter drugs, you listed Vitamin C capsules."

"Yes, I take them 2-3 times a week."

Chapel inputted the note, and then asked, "Do you use sedatives or some form of sleep aid?"

Uhura hesitated, before responding, "Sometimes.

"What brand?"

"It's an over-the-counter brand . . . I believe it's called . . . uh . . . Soma . . . Soma . . ."

"Somabien." Christine offered.

"Somabien." Uhura echoed her response. "I think that's right."

"How often do you use it?"

"From time to time."

"Could you be more specific? Occasionally? Once a week? Or, at a greater frequency?"

Uhura paused for a few moments, as if contemplating her answer. "I use it as needed."

Chapel looked up from the tablet poised to continue her questioning on the subject when the desk phone signaled. "Please excuse me, Nyota." She said as she set down the tablet on a nearby table stand. Picking up the receiver, she said, "Kaila, this better be an emergency. You know I am with a patient . . . Please inform the Lt. Commander he won't be able to pull rank to move up his appointment time . . . I'm sure you can handle it."

Chapel replaced the received and took a breath to dissipate her irritation. "I'm sorry, Nyota. I'll be sure not to answer it, again. Now, where was I?"

As Chapel began to retrieve the tablet, Uhura told her, "Christine, I believe you had completed your questioning. I hope you don't mind, but I'm anxious to get started with the therapy."

Chapel could not quite admit to herself that she too was anxious to get started with her therapy. For a long time, she had been curious as to the true nature of the Vulcan's relationship with Nyota.

"Very well." She replied. "However, you should understand this might be a slow and potentially difficult process to recover these memories."

"But, I don't understand how this could even be possible." She remarked. "Why have these missing recollections all centered around one person?"

"Of course, these cases are rare, but you are living proof of the possibility." Chapel replied. "The mind acts to protect itself from potentially damaging information. You may have been subjected to a traumatic experience of such a magnitude that your mind decided to shut out that memory and other reminiscences associated with it."

"Spock has to know what happened." Uhura argued. "Why can't he just tell me the truth?"

Chapel answered, "If such an experience triggered this extreme response, we have to be extremely careful how we reintroduce this information. It would be dangerous to proceed otherwise."

Uhura understood the point was reasonable; yet, the knowledge did little to quell her desire to find a way to quicken the process of discovery. "How do you think you'll be able to help me retrieve my memories?"

"If you are willing to try it, hypnosis might prove effective in this case."

"Hypnosis? You're going to try to put me to sleep?"

"No, Nyota. That's a common misconception of this method. Hypnosis actually serves to focus your attention on something quite specific, while curbing peripheral awareness."

Using a remote control device, Chapel dimmed the lights in the room. She then rose from her chair and reached into the small drawer of the table stand and pulled out a round and silvery metallic object. Moving closer to Nyota, she held up the object between her thumb and index finger.

"It's a 20th century dollar coin that has been passed down through my family as a good luck piece." She remarked. "I want you to focus your eyes directly on the coin."

Chapel held it so Nyota had to look up to see it. At first, the Cadet felt a bit of a strain to hold the position. She wondered why the coin was not held lower for a more comfortable view. Yet, as she became fixated on the object, she found herself become less and less cognizant of her surroundings. Within minutes Uhura felt her eyelids become heavier until they closed.

Chapel was pleased to see no movement of the East African's eyes beneath her eyelids. She asked, "Nyota . . . Can you hear me?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Can you still see the coin?"

"Yes." She answered, despite the fact her eyes remained closed.

Chapel put away the coin and returned to her chair.

"Nyota, you must continue to focus on the coin. As you do, I will say a word. You will then allow that word to inhabit your being until an image or, perhaps, words come to your consciousness. Do you understand?"

Uhura nodded.

"The word is . . . _beginnings_."

Christine watched, as there appeared to be some movement beneath the Cadet's eyelids. Then, her eyes seemed to return to their previous fixated position.

"A bridge." Uhura voiced. "I'm standing on a bridge."

"Do you recognize the bridge?"

"Yes . . . It's the Brooklyn Bridge.3"

Chapel asked, "Are you alone?"

"No . . . _he's _here. He's the one who brought me here."

"Spock?"

"Yes. Spock brought me here."

"Why?"

"He wanted to tell me a story . . . a story first told more than ten years earlier by a young Lt. Commander Christopher Pike to the first year Cadet from Vulcan."

"Do you remember what the story was about?"

Uhura answered, "It told the story of the _Original Seven_."

It took Chapel a few moments to recall the reference to the tale of a group of disillusioned WW III survivors who were led to the bridge by a woman who some say was the reincarnation of Harriet Tubman. "What was the significance of the retelling of that myth?"

Uhura told her, "The story focuses on the need of the survivors to regain their touch with humanity. Pike used the tale to befriend Spock and give him permission to explore the human aspects of his being he had long sought to suppress. The Captain further enhanced the experience by extending his hand to Spock as a sign of friendship."

Chapel surmised, "So likewise, Spock shared the story with you as an offer of companionship."

"No." She answered. "It was more than that."

Chapel prodded, "In what way?"

Uhura paused a few moments to allow traces of memories to come to the surface. She then responded, "Spock took a tremendous risk to take me to the bridge."

"You mean it was a risk to his position at the Academy?"

"No. That's not what I'm trying to say."

Chapel asked, "Then, what was at risk?"

"He was offering me love . . . _his love._" Uhura said simply. "And, by doing so, he exposed himself in a most vulnerable way."

"What was your answer?"

Chapel could see by Uhura's sudden hesitancy to answer, as well as, her facial expression that these memories had ceased to be pleasant.

Uhura revealed, "I wanted to accept his gift . . . But, he had to know . . . I wanted him to know . . .

"Know what, Nyota?"

"My father . . . Baba is a ardent supporter of the beliefs of Terra Prime."

As a therapist, Chapel tried not to betray her shock at Uhura's admission. Christine recalled nearly 15 years ago, some members of the group had been accused of several murders on Earth of children of mixed human/alien ancestry.

Uhura continued. "I had not known about my father's involvement with this group for many years while I was growing up. Yet, I confessed to Spock of my concern I had not been left unscathed by his racist views."

"How did Spock respond?"

"Understandably he . . . he was repulsed by the knowledge." She recalled. "Spock wanted me to denounce my father. I told him I did not agree with his opinions, but I would be a liar if I said I no longer felt any affections my Baba. Spock . . . Spock did not understand how that could be possible."

"It sounds as if the two of you came to an impasse."

"Yes." Uhura concurred. "The revelation caused a major schism between us."

Chapel remarked, "Yet, later you and Spock were able to reconcile your differences on this matter."

"No" She answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "It was just hidden from view and never addressed, again."

Chapel could see movement beneath Uhura's eyelids. Such activity tipped her off that it would be futile to continue. When Chapel brought Uhura back to full consciousness, she could see the session had affected the East African.

The therapist observed. "Nyota, you appear a bit unsettled."

"The memory did not end well." She said. "After that incident, it's a wonder we even spoke to each other, again."

Chapel cautioned, "I told you this may be a long and difficult process. Don't let the recollections of one session taint your expectations. We'll work together to reveal as much of the story as possible."

"But . . . when we were together the other evening . . . " Uhura cast down her eyes. _Damn it! _She cursed herself, now wondering if she had been too hasty to be intimate with Spock. She realized there was still so much she did not remember about her relationship with the Vulcan. She wondered, _Had their affair truly been good for me or not? _She still did not know for sure if Spock had anything to do with the mysterious trauma that led to her memory loss.

"You were with Spock recently?"

Uhura turned her eyes back to Chapel's concerned face and answered, "Yes. On Tuesday night."

"Where?"

"A teahouse in the city. I believe it was called, The House of Diarmuid." She admitted. "We made love in an apartment above the café."

It took all of the self-control Chapel could muster to retain her façade of composure. _That bastard! _She told herself, unaware the Cadet had consciously sought to initiate his sexual arousal.

After calming herself enough to speak with an even tone, Chapel said, "While you are under my care, I would strongly advise you to break off all, but incidental contact with Spock. Also, you should most certainly avoid any further trips to the teahouse until further notice. That way, you will be better able to decide your options regarding this relationship in a more objective manner."

Needing little persuasion, Uhura nodded. Then, she noted, "The only potential complication is that I serve as Spock's Course Assistant in a Vulcan language course that meets twice a week."

"In my professional opinion, you are too vulnerable to deal with Spock at present. Who is your Department Chair?"

"Dr. Greeley."

"Tomorrow, you should speak with her about relieving you of that assignment."

"Department personnel are already stretched thin." She remarked. "I would hate to place the department at a further disadvantage."

"I'm sure Dr. Greeley can find a way to manage." Chapel argued. "You must start thinking about yourself, Nyota."

Uhura thought, _Funny . . . Didn't Sevat recently give me that same advice?_

"All right." Uhura agreed. "I'll speak with Dr. Greeley and, afterwards, I'll tell Spock about my decision."

"No." Chapel told her. "You already have so much to deal with. I can at least relieve you of one of these tasks. Just send me a message when you have spoken with your Department Chair. Then, _I'll take care of Spock for you_."

"Thank you." Uhura told her. "Am I free to leave?

"Of course." Chapel followed Uhura to the door, adding, "I'll see you, again, in two days. Just stop at the reception desk and Kaila will print out a listing of our scheduled sessions."

At the door, Uhura surprised Chapel when she turned back took her hand in hers, saying, "Christine, to be honest, I initially had my doubts. But now, I really am glad you decided to take my case. Until this is sorted through, it is good to know there is someone I can trust."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 17, news of Uhura's change in duty schedule meets with contrasting reactions in Sevat and Spock.

Within 3-4 more chapters we finally get caught up to the point where Uhura has taken the bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy. Also, although you will learn that Christine and Nyota will meet for a number of sessions, I will only dramatize two more over the course of the remainder of the story. One – dealing with the pon farr - will probably be the focal point of Chapter 18. The other session - whose subject I am keeping a secret – will not be depicted until one of the later chapters of this story as part of the climax.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 In Chapter 36 of my story, _Needs, _Spock hired the services of Christine Chapel –who had established a rewarding private practice as a Nurse-Therapist with a specialty in trauma therapy. Christine successfully helped Uhura overcome the symptoms of post-traumatic stress she suffered after an attempted rape by another Cadet.

2 Another term for Grandmother.

3 This incident is dramatized in Chapters 21 & 22 of my story, _Needs._


	17. Chapter 17 You Will Be Mine

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 17, Lance Rohn becomes a target for suspicion. Uhura learns more about Sevat, while the Vulcan falls deeper in love with her.

Thanks for your patience. It's the end of the summer semester and I'm grading final exams for four classes. I'll try to get back on schedule with my postings as soon as possible.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**7:37 AM Academy Aquatics Center**_

Dressed in a dark blue warm-up suit, Sevat entered the officer/faculty side of the indoor pool area. He had barely slept the previous night and now sought the water as a way to refresh himself before conducting his daily activities. As he began to stretch in preparation for his swim, he was unaware of the Cadets that had begun to gather on the opposite side of the pool, as they waited for a swim class. As the Vulcan warmed up his body, his mind began to wander back to the previous evening.

_**10:21 PM, Sevat's Off-Campus Apartment**_

Sevat sat before a virtual screen in conversation with Tupot, Commander of the Vulcan Secret Service.

Sevat reported, "In relation to other humans, Lance Rohn is an exceptional student. Besides his course and language lab work, he spends two sessions a week in private study."

"Sevat, the VSS has little interest in his academic acumen." Tupot remarked. "Has the subject showed any signs of subterfuge?"

"I have regularly monitored his online and voice transmissions and have found nothing, yet, out of the ordinary for human behavior." Sevat responded. "Perhaps, your information is faulty and the subject has been misidenitfied."

Tupot remarked, "Need I remind you one of our agent's lost his life in the process of acquiring this lead?"

"I am well aware of the sacrifice of our colleague." Sevat replied. "However, my investigation has yet to reveal any information that collaborates the suspicion there is a mole at Starfleet Academy."

"A mole that may have been planted by the Cardassians – a warlike race that seeks to dismantle the Federation."

"These are allegations that have, yet, to be proven."

Tupot paused as he considered Sevat's remark, before asking, "Do you still believe you are capable of the task?"

Sevat stared coolly toward Tupot. "Apparently, my work on the Romulan spy case led to unrealistic expectations as to how quickly these matters could be addressed."1

"Our agency recognizes the amount of time often required to insure a competent investigation. However, your most recent report suggests the bulk of your efforts appear to focus on your cover rather than your assigned inquiry."

"My position as a member of the Academy's Xenolinquistic Department provides me access to the subject." Sevat contended. "I must continue to fulfill my teaching obligations to avoid undue suspicion."

"Then, what is your strategy for confirming or disproving the intention of this Cadet?" Tupot asked. "Do you believe you may eventually gain the subject's confidence through the private sessions you entertain with him?"

"You have incorrectly assumed I am the one who holds these private instructional meetings with the subject." Sevat answered. "My Course Assistant took on this role, when Rohn expressed he would feel a greater level of comfort under such an arrangement."

"Yes." Tupot replied. "Of course, that would be his reaction if he seeks opportunities to draw future Starfleet officers into his scheme. Have you spoken with your Assistant about these sessions?"

Sevat responded indifferently, "The meetings are held in my office. I doubt if the subject would be likely to believe he could speak with discretion at that location."

"Then, you obviously have not addressed the matter with the Assistant."

Sevat told him, "I see no reason to involve the Assistant. The return is unlikely to bring about any information of significant value."

"I assume the Assistant is human."

"Yes, she is." Sevat answered tersely.

"I suppose you had no choice in personnel." Tupot surmised. "Due to its location on Earth, the Academy suffers from heavy influence by humans. Academically, you certainly are working under rather primitive conditions."

Sevat chose not to respond directly to his superior's comment. Instead, he said, "I will continue to monitor the Rohn's communications. He may be well trained, but he is still quite young. If he is involved in a Cardassian-backed scheme, he will reveal a glimpse of his plan in due time."

The Vulcan ended his communication with Tupot. It surprised him how effected he was at his superior's suggestion of questioning Uhura. He told himself, _I had nearly lost her after Nyota was abducted by the Romulan agent's operatives. I won't risk losing her, again._

And, yet, this thought alone did not comfort him. After Uhura left him earlier that day to make it to her appointment at the Medical Treatment Facility, it took him little time to use his computer to breach the security firewalls to learn the East African was to meet with Nurse/Therapist Christine Chapel. After reviewing Chapel's personnel file, the Vulcan realized there were few others in the Academy medical service better suited to assist Uhura in reclaiming her suppressed memories.

_He felt . . . _

_An unease taking hold of his body . . ._

_His mind . . . _

_His soul . . . _

Sevat knew the time would eventually come when Nyota's past with Spock would be revealed to her. Yet, he believed all he needed was enough time to win her for himself. But, now that Uhura had actually began the process to recover her memories, the Vulcan wondered, _Is it too soon?_

_**7:51 AM Academy Aquatics Center**_

Uhura entered the Cadet side of the pool dressed in a one-piece Academy-issued swimsuit with goggles atop her swim-capped head. She joined Kirk, Theresa Binkowski, Gaila, Damitra Clarke and 16 other Cadets whose focus appeared to be on the faculty/officer's side of the pool.

"What's so entertaining?" Uhura inquired, as she saw what looked to be a man swimming down one of the lanes. "I thought we were suppose to meet here for a water lifesaving class, not a swimming exhibition."

Theresa remarked, "Your Vulcan seems to be gunning for a world record."

"_My Vulcan?_" Uhura asked, although she was sure Theresa could not be referring to Spock.

"Mr. Savot." Damitra answered. "Your duty supervisor."

Uhura attempted to correct her. "His name is Mr._ Sevat_."

"_Same difference, _Uhura." Damitra retorted. "You know who I'm talking about."

Uhura could now recognize Sevat's face as he seemed to glide effortlessly through the water, driven by his long, powerful arms. When he reached an end of the pool and pushed off against the wall, he seemed to remain underwater for an incredible amount of time before coming up for air.

Gaila commented. "He hasn't slowed down since we got here about 10 minutes, ago."

"Hey!" Kirk called out. "Anybody got a stopwatch?"

"I do." Cadet Rissanen told him, as he handed Kirk the instrument. Kirk then waited for Sevat to reach one end of the Olympic size pool before starting the watch, as Lt. Aziago joined them.

"What's so exciting?" The officer and swim instructor asked.

Kirk answered. "Sir, we're trying to find out whether or not Mr. Sevat out there is swimming at a world record pace. As soon as he comes back down the lane, I'll have the time for two lengths of the pool."

"He's got pretty good form." Aziago commented. "However, I doubt if anyone can even get significantly close to the world record. It was set by a Bajoran 38 years ago and is thought to be unbreakable."

"Sir, what's the record for swimming 1500 meters?" Uhura asked.

"14 minutes, 14 seconds." Aziago answered. "For two lengths of the pool or 100 meters, someone would have to cover that distance in about 57 seconds for the long course."

When Kirk saw Sevat reached the end of the lane, he pushed the stop button and declared, "53.6 seconds."

"What?" Incredulously, the lieutenant took the watch to check the time for himself.

Kirk grinned. "That's pretty good, isn't it, sir?"

Aziago charged, "From this vantage point, it's difficult to see exactly when to start and stop the watch. And, without adequate experience, one's timekeeping precision may be off by several seconds."

"Perhaps, you should take the time, sir." Rissanen suggested.

"That's a good, idea, sir." Gaila chimed in. "That way we could be sure of its accuracy."

Gaila's support of the retaking of Sevat's trial time did not surprise Uhura. It was known by most that Orions and Vulcans held an inexplicable dislike for each other. Still, Uhura argued, "Lt. Aziago, it would not be fair to take his time now. Only a trained athlete could keep up a pace like that. It is bound to be slower at this point."

"Cadet Uhura, the purpose of this exercise is not to test the swiftness of Mr. Sevat." Aziago contended. "I only wish to demonstrate the proper functioning of a stopwatch."

Kirk bent down slightly to whisper into Uhura's ear what she already knew. "_Same difference._"

The entire class then followed the lieutenant across the boundary that separated the officer/faculty side from the Cadet area of the pool. Unbeknownst to Sevat, as soon as the Vulcan reached the end of his lane to begin another lap, the _one-man race _would begin as Aziago pressed the button of the stopwatch.

Unconsciously, the students divided themselves up between those for and against the Vulcan succeeding to break the record. Uhura was not surprised to see Gaila standing next to Aziago along with ¾ of the class, while a small group stood about Kirk.

_Come on, Mr. Sevat. _Uhura found herself saying barely above a whisper. _You can do it._

In contrast, Kirk was far more brazen with his vocal encouragement as if to openly bait the lieutenant's disdain.

When Sevat reached the opposite end of the pool and made his turn, Uhura found she could no longer contain her excitement as she yelled, ""Go, Mr. Sevat. Go!" Along with Kirk, several other Cadets joined in with their own shouts of support. All the other Cadets waited breathlessly as Aziago watched the Vulcan's progress with an eagle's eye while he poised his finger over the stop button.

When Sevat finally returned to their end of the pool and pushed off to begin another lap, Aziago pushed the stop button and turned his eyes to announce what he was sure to be a slower time. He then proclaimed, "41.7 seconds! You see . . . " The lieutenant abruptly did a double take as he looked back at the watch. "That can't be!"

"41.7 seconds, sir?" Kirk said innocently. "That's amazing, isn't it? That time not only exceeds the pace one needs to easily break the1500 meter record, but Mr. Sevat actually did break the 100 meter record with his performance."

Sevat supporters cheered at the news, while Aziago looked warily at the Iowan with a reputation for making fools of many of his instructors. The lieutenant charged, "Kirk, when you previously gave the Vulcan's time for this distance, you reported he swam it in 53.6 seconds. How could there be such a difference?"

"I suppose your instruction on the proper use of the stopwatch actually was required." Kirk retorted with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Thank you, sir."

Knowing he had been duped, Aziago began to upbraid the Iowan when a voice called out from the edge of the pool.

"Is there a problem?" Sevat asked, with most of his body still submerged under water.

"No, sir." Aziago replied.

Sevat's scan of the group of swimsuit clad women and men was barely perceptible. Yet, it was thorough enough to identify the petite, copper-colored young woman who served as his Assistant . . . _Nyota._

The Vulcan asked the lieutenant, "Do you require both sides of the pool?"

"No, sir." Aziago replied, not sure how to justify their presence. He then said, "We were involved in a . . . a . . . training exercise."

"That's right, sir." Kirk quipped. "The lieutenant was demonstrating the proper use of a stopwatch and . . . Ouch!" The Iowan exclaimed as he felt Uhura's pinch.

The East African whispered to him, "Cut it, James. You need to quit while you're ahead."

"A training exercise involving a stopwatch." Sevat commented to Aziago with a sarcastic edge. "I shudder to think about a world in which Starfleet personnel are not properly trained in the proper operation of such a highly complex and indispensible instrument."

Uhura bit her lip to keep from laughing at Sevat's mocking jab. However, something else unexpectedly quieted all the onlookers as the Vulcan climbed out of the pool. Sevat straightened and stood tall and erect before them in a racing brief that left little to the imagination. Several women gasped with carnal desire, while some of the men found themselves experience some envy of the Vulcan's muscular physique.

"Ouch!" Uhura exclaimed, as she felt Kirk's pinch. Although Sevat seemed oblivious their oglings, she shot Kirk a glare. Yet, the East African had to admit to herself, like other women, she too must have gawked at his body. To Uhura, Sevat's physique came as close as she had ever seen to replicating the build displayed by ancient statues of Greek gods. Even Spock's finely toned body could not compare to this _Adonis _come to life.

Lt. Aziago finally found his tongue and told Sevat, "I'm sorry, sir, if we disrupted your swim."

The Vulcan replied, "Your apology is unnecessary. However, I would like to retrieve to my apparel if your group can manage to make a path for me."

Realizing they had blocked him from accessing his clothing lain across a bench, the Cadets parted to allow his passage. Then, Lt. Aziago called for them to return to their side of the pool.

As they were walking back to their pool area, Uhura felt too embarrassed to look back at Sevat. However, that was not the case for Gaila. After taking a long lustful look, she commented, "It's such a waste for a Vulcan to have a body like that."

Uhura rolled her eyes and decided not to reply.

The lieutenant supervised several Cadets as they brought out equipment for their training, While they readied the pool, Theresa, Gaila and Damitra gathered about Uhura.

Theresa asked, "So, Uhura, did you know your Vulcan looked like _that_ underneath all of those clothes?"

"How was I going to know that?" Uhura replied. "It's not like he comes to work wearing a swim brief."

"Yeah, it's not like Uhura would ever think to check out a man's _package." _Damitra teased. "She's _too innocent_ for that."

"He's my boss, Damitra." The East African answered.

"Don't tell me seeing him like that is not going to make a difference in the way you deal with him." Gaila argued. "Knowing you I am sure nothing is going to happen between the two of you. But, I bet it won't be long before you daydream about going what something that size would feel like between your legs."

Theresa and Damitra laughed, but Uhura did not even crack a smile.

"He's just a Xenolinguistics Professor." Uhura told them as calmly as possible. "I'm not going to all of sudden start fantasizing about him just because I saw a little skin."

Aziago blew his whistle and Uhura sighed with relief that he now required their attention. Yet, as they gathered by the lieutenant, Kirk came beside Uhura and spoke in a low voice, "Couldn't help but overhear you."

"Eavesdropper." Uhura called him.

"Do you really believe that?"

"James, the sex talk subject is closed."

"You and a Vulcan?" Kirk told her. "That would probably be as exciting as watching two ice cubes melt."

"Shhhhhhh!"

Kirk continued. "Do you really believe Sevat is just a Xenolinguistics Professor?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course, he's a Xenolinguistics Professor. I work with him everyday."

"Come on, Uhura." Kirk told her. "Even I can see that . . ."

"Kirk! Uhura!" Aziago bellowed.

"Yes, sir." The two answered and came to attention.

"It seems both of you need a little time to think about why you're here." The lieutenant told them sternly. "50 laps."

Uhura turned to Kirk with a scowl upon her face. The Iowan returned her displeased look with a boyish grin and asked, "Want to race?"

_**Office; Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

Since the time they saw each other at the pool that morning, Uhura and Sevat had little opportunity to speak with each other. Both had busied themselves with coursework, language labs or other department related business. When Sevat did get to the office at 3:36 PM, he was surprised to not find her already there. Yet, when she arrived 16 minutes later, Uhura simply told him she was involved in a meeting with her advisor and department head, Dr. Greely.

Later at 6:11 PM, Uhura glanced at the chronometer and sighed. She then moved her shoulders back in a rolling motion several times before rising from her seat. Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and turned to the Vulcan.

"Mr. Sevat."

"Yes, Ms. Uhura." He said without looking in her direction.

"I have finished correcting the papers for the three sections of your Romulan 101 course. I'll be able to get to the Intermediate Vulcan exam, tomorrow, if that is all right with you."

"You are ahead of schedule, Ms. Uhura." He responded indifferently. "As long as you meet my expectations, you should expect no commendation from me even if you go beyond what is required of you at any point in time."

Uhura had long gotten use to such cool responses by Sevat and just accepted it without feeling any personal effect. Tired, she started to walk out the door without any parting words, but then remembered there was something else she wanted to say to him.

"By the way, sir, I wanted to thank you for reviewing my latest draft of my conference paper." She told him. "Although I'm a bit embarrassed you found some word tense agreement issues, I'm glad you did not have any criticism regarding content this time."

Still looking at his computer screen, he commented, "I really doubt if any of your listeners would have been able to detect any error. However, with a clear conscious I could not allow you to make such rudimentary mistakes."

Uhura thought back to Kirk's insinuation about Sevat's true profession. Although she was too angry with the Iowan to get further clarification, she wondered why anyone would question Sevat's credentials.

"Mr. Sevat." She told him, "I don't think you're a good professor. I think you are an exceptional professor."

This statement finally got Sevat's full attention. He turned to her and stated, "Ms. Uhura, why did you find it necessary to state the obvious?"

She laughed at his bold statement and it pleased him to hear the sound, although Sevat was not sure what specifically had provoked her response.

"I've already collected a number of images to complement my presentation." She informed him. "If you can spare some time at 2 tomorrow, I would appreciate your opinion on what I've chosen so far."

"Have you forgotten your Thursday schedule?" He asked. "Do you not assist Mr. Spock's course at that time?"

"Not any more. At least not for the semester." Uhura told him. "That's why I went to see Dr. Greeley before I came to the office this afternoon. I asked her to relieve me of the duty."

For a moment, Sevat turned his gaze from Uhura as he questioned whether he had heard her correctly. _One day after Nyota began therapy and she is already limiting opportunities of contact with Spock. _He thought. _Could this not be a sign?_

Sevat's hesitancy to respond began to concern Uhura. She told him, "Mr. Sevat, I know now that I spoke out of turn by not first asking what time was most convenient for you. I apologize if I appear to take your availability to assist me for granted, because nothing could be further from the truth. I know how lucky I am to have you as a mentor. Since I first came under your instruction at Berkeley, you've really been quite wonderful to me."

The Vulcan turned back to the East African and beheld her lovely, earnest face. He then answered, "As I reviewed your paper, there were several illustrations that came to mind which you may also wish to consider for your presentation. I will share them with you when we meet tomorrow at 2 PM."

"Thank you, Mr. Sevat." She told him with a smile that Sevat thought was reward enough. "I should probably leave you now, so you can get back to your own work."

But, just as Uhura started to leave, he stopped her with another question. Sevat asked, "Ms. Uhura, I am curious where you are rushing off to this evening?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She replied. "I mean . . . I usually have choir practice on Wednesday nights, but I received a message from one of the choir members it got cancelled because the director caught a cold."

"A cold? Could he not take the appropriate medicine to alleviate his symptoms and attend to his duties?"

Uhura answered, "Our director is such a worry wart . . . uh . . . I mean, he's overly cautious. Even with the proper precautions, he thinks he might infect everyone if he gets anywhere near us."

"Perhaps, he can offer his direction remotely from another room." Sevat suggested.

"I know this is going to sound crazy." Uhura replied with a light laugh, "But, he actually thinks the germs can be transmitted electronically."

The Vulcan recommended, "Sounds like it is time to acquire an Assistant Director to take over when these circumstances arise."

Uhura shook her head and smiled. "Now, that solution was too easy. I'll be sure to bring it up at our next rehearsal."

Sevat noticed Uhura unconsciously stretch her neck from one side and then the other.

"Ms. Uhura, you seem to be experiencing a measure of distress."

"It's nothing . . . really." She replied. "This morning, I had to swim 50 laps. And, unlike you I'm not a very good swimmer. It took me over an hour to complete it with a couple of short breaks."

"Did such an activity advance your stopwatch training?" Sevat asked satirically.

"You must think we're really quite silly." Uhura told him with a genial tone to her voice. "And, I have to admit that whole business this morning was ridiculous. I'm sure you don't even know what was really going on and it's probably best if it stays like that way lest it further lowers your estimation of humans."

The motion of Uhura's hand to rub her neck brought Sevat out of his seat. He ordered her, "Ms. Uhura, sit down."

"Why?" She asked as she obeyed his command and sat at the small office table. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hopefully, not for long if you will allow me to attempt to alleviate some of your discomfort." He told her as he came beside her. "Please remove your bag from your shoulder."

Uhura complied, setting the bag on a chair beside her.

Sevat hesitated, and then asked. "Do you grant me permission to place my hands on your person, Ms. Uhura?"

Even for a Vulcan, Uhura thought it was such an odd way to ask if he could touch her. Still, she answered simply, "Sure . . . of course."

"It will be important that you allow me to manipulate your body." He instructed. "Do not speak, move or resist me until I have completed the procedure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She said.

Sevat slid his right hand under her right upper arm and raised it so it was parallel with her shoulder. He then placed his ring and index fingers at a spot on her right shoulder. As he held firmly to her arm, he used his fingers to apply firm pressure against her shoulder muscles. Initially, he felt her body stiffen up in resistance, as it appeared as if he were intensifying, rather than relieving the aches.

"You must stop fighting me, Ms. Uhura." He commanded.

"I'm trying . . . but I don't think this is helping me the way it should." She answered.

"It would be best if you close your eyes and focus on something else." He advised.

Uhura closed her eyes and tried desperately to find something else to focus on. Yet, the first thing to come to mind was not acceptable to her.

_Spock . . . No, not him. _She told herself. _That's the last person you need to think about. _

Uhura gasped, as she felt increased pressure from Sevat's manipulations.

_And, then . . ._

_It came to her . . ._

_Bits and pieces of a memory . . ._2

_Outside . . . _

_Covered only by the darkness of the night . . ._

_Dressed in uniform . . ._

_And a jacket . . . _

_She asked herself . . ._

_Am I on security detail?_

_Yet . . ._

_He is with me . . ._

_Spock is with me . . ._

_Feel him . . . _

_I can feel him . . ._

_Here . . ._

_My body pressed back against his . . ._

_His arms wrapped about me . . ._

_So warm . . . _

_So secure . . ._

_So comforting . . ._

_What's this?_

_His fingers find the pull-tab of my jacket . . ._

_He opens it . . ._

_Holding me . . . _

_His fingers caressing my body . . ._

_Ever so slowly . . ._

_He takes his time . . ._

_There . . ._

_Down there . . ._

_He touches me down there . . ._

"Nyota . . . Nyota . . ."

But, when she opened her eyes she realized it was Sevat, not Spock who had called her name. She looked away, embarrassed at evoking such erotic thoughts while Sevat's hands were on her.

_Come on, Uhura. Get a hold of yourself. _She told herself. _Sevat couldn't have known_ _what you were thinking._

Sevat explained, "I tried not startle you, so I decided to utilize your given name upon completing my therapy upon your effected muscles." He asked, "Was it effective?"

The Vulcan already believed he knew her answer. After her initial resistance, her body responded well to his ministrations. It pleased him to feel her relax against his nimble fingers. He told himself, _Did she not sigh with delight to my touch? _

Uhura rose from her chair and moved her shoulders and neck with ease. "That's amazing . . . I don't even feel any soreness any more."

"You may still find some stiffness returning to your muscles later this evening." He advised. "Before taking to your bed, you would do well to take a warm shower for approximately 15 minutes in duration."

"I'll be sure to take your advice." She told him." You know, that's the third surprise I've learned about you, today. You're a fantastic swimmer, a great physical therapist and you have the . . . "

Uhura suddenly stopped herself and giggled nervously. _Yeah, right. _She said to herself. _Like you're going to tell your duty supervisor that he has a slamming body!_

Sevat prodded her, "I believe you were about to reveal the third unexpected attribute you had assigned to me."

"I was?" She responded, feigning ignorance.

Sevat looked to Uhura curiously_, _wondering why she suddenly appeared so frazzled. He asked, "Is there a reason why you wish to prolong the suspense in revealing this observation?"

"Oh, Mr. Sevat." She said, as she backed up toward the door. "I think it would be best if I'd be on my way."

Uhura spun around quickly to exit and walked into the wall, having not realized her actual position. When she turned back to Sevat, she found him observing her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I guess I should look where I'm going." She remarked with embarrassment.

"That would be advisable." The Vulcan remarked.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Sevat."

Once again, she attempted to make her escape when she heard him call her name.

"Ms. Uhura."

She stopped abruptly and turned back to him. "Yes, sir."

"Are you neglecting to take one of your belongings?"

Uhura followed his gaze to her bag still occupying a chair. She moved quickly to retrieve it, but as she did she clumsily knocked over the chair. Exasperated, she quickly righted the chair. However, as she turned back to exit, she knocked against the chair and sent it back onto the floor, again.

"I will set the chair to its proper position, Ms. Uhura." Sevat told her, before she could get to it. "You should now feel free to exit."

Uhura surrendered her pride and told him, "Thank you, sir. I'll try not to be such a klutz, tomorrow."

Sevat watched the East African as she finally made it out of the office without incident. He then bent down to right the chair, but just as he did he spied a small cylindrical object attached to the seat's bottom.

_**10:47 PM, Sevat's Off-Campus Apartment**_

Tupot's face filled the virtual screen. "Do you know how long the surveillance device had been planted?"

"No." Sevat answered. "However, as I previously informed you, Rohn has been taking tutoring sessions with my Assistant. The device could have been in place for up to 22 days."

"You are sure your identity has not been compromised with such a device in operation."

"I have not done or said anything in the office to confirm his suspicions that I am anything other than a Xenolinguistics Professor." Sevat reported.

"Yet, we now have proof of his complicity." Tupot remarked. "You have done well, Sevat."

Sevat knew the discovery was more the result of luck, than his own investigated work. However, he chose not to dispel his supervisor's assumption.

Tupot asked, "Have you removed the device?"

"No, sir. It remains." Sevat told him. "I did not want to alert the subject of the finding."

"Of course. With such an advantage, you can now devise a strategy to unearth information that will reveal the larger conspiracy."

"Yes, sir."

Tupot asked, "Can your Assistant be trusted?"

"My Assistant, sir?"

"The one who tutors Rohn . . . Can she be trusted to work with us in this investigation?"

Sevat contended, "She is not an agent and, thus, would be unsuitable for this task."

"Is she not in the service of Starfleet?" Tupot argued. "I am sure it would not take much effort to acquire the appropriate permissions, if Starfleet authorities were apprised of the possible magnitude of the plot."

Sevat took a breath to calm his growing ire. "Sir, if you are as pleased with my performance as you have indicated, then let me identify the next course of action. I will utilize all of my experience to expose this plot, as well as its conspirators. Have you had any reason to question my judgment in the past?"

Once again, Sevat was able to suppress interest in involving Uhura with the espionage. The Vulcan vowed to himself, _I will protect Nyota . . . I must protect her._

_Later that evening . . ._

_In his bed . . ._

_His thoughts wandered back to the sight . . ._

_The sight of the young East African woman . . ._

_Dressed in the Academy-issued bathing suit . . ._

_Reminding him of her petit size . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_The first time . . ._

_I must be gentle with her . . ._

_Though her loins be small . . . _

_My sword will fit snuggly inside her . . ._

_And, my bold strokes . . . _

_Shall cause her to utter sounds that have meaning for only the two of us . . ._

_How strange be this emotion . . ._

_This emotion called love . . ._

_A love too mysterious for me to unravel . . ._

_A love much too wonderful for me to understand . . ._

_A love too powerful to ignore . . ._

_Suddenly . . ._

_Sevat could feel his member straining against the fabric of the red scarf . . ._

_Nyota's red scarf . . . _

_Tied tightly about the base . . . _

_Already soaked with evidence of his passion . ._ .

_Looking down his body . . . _

_He observed his member standing erect before him . . . _

_Begging for attention . . ._

_Sevat told himself . . ._

_So, greedy tonight . . ._

_Will you not be satisfied?_

_Patience . . ._

_I will tend to you shortly . . ._

_Let me first indulge in my fantasy a bit longer . . ._

_The day . . . _

_When she shall finally lay beside me . . ._

_The day . . ._

_When I shall feel her breath upon my neck . . ._

_The day . . ._

_When her gentle hand will lie gently against my chest . . ._

_The day . . ._

_When she will declare her love for me . . ._

_Only me . . ._

_Will not destiny give form to this dream?_

_And, let me join souls with the one who speaks to my heart?_

_Dearest Nyota . . ._

_You will be mine . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 18, Spock learns Uhura is no longer his Course Assistant. Later, the Vulcan takes Jack to a movie on campus and finds an unexpected audience member beside him.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The Romulan spy case that Sevat references is the basis of my story, _Operation: No Return._

2 The complete scene is dramatized in Chapter 46 of _my story, Operation: No Return. _Those who know this particular chapter will realize it is an intimate moment Nyota shares with Spock concerning her pregnancy. However, at this point in the current story, _Touch_, Nyota still does not realize she has ever been pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18 Movie Night

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 18, Spock learns Uhura is no longer his Course Assistant. Later, the Vulcan takes Jack to a movie on campus and finds an unexpected audience member beside him.

Yes, I am back after closing out Summer semester and taking a much needed family vacation. I should now be back to posting once a week, so I hope you will continue to stay with me as I continue the story.

This chapter utilizes dialogue from the 2002 film, _Spider-Man _(starring Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst).I do not own this property or any rights to it. I am just borrowing some of the text for the purposes of the story. I also hope I inspire some of you to watch this film, which I feel is a much better dramatization of the Spider-Man tale than the more recent version, _The Amazing Spider-Man._

Your comments are always welcome.

_**7:39 PM The Academy Campus Quad**_

Spock and Jack walked briskly toward the Academy Media Center. Having now grown to three-quarters of the Vulcan's height, the young teenager had a much easier time keeping up with Spock's long strides than he did as a child.

Jack told him, "Thanks for coming with me to Movie Night, Mr. Spock."

Spock answered, "I gave my word to your father that I would accompany you to this activity, while he is off-planet at a Starfleet tactical meeting."

"Yeah, but I know you don't really get into film."

"You are mistaken, Jack." The Vulcan retorted. "I most certainly appreciate _film_ as an art form; however, I fail to understand the mass appeal of _movies_."

While his statement may have confused others, Jack had known Spock long enough to understand the subtleties of meaning expressed by the Vulcan. Pike's son replied, "The kind of movies I like to see are fun, Mr. Spock. Maybe nobody will ever consider them to be art, but you have a good time watching them."

"Jack, you and I definitely have conflicting opinions about what is considered enjoyable."

"Mr. Spock, how could anyone not like _Spider-Man_?"

"Jack, we are on our way to see a film about a human who takes on characteristics of an arthropod after being bitten by a genetically modified creature." Spock remarked. "Please explain how anyone could be entertained by a story with such a ridiculous premise?"

"Mr. Spock, we're not going to see just any _Spider-Man_ movie. We're going to see the best _Spider-Man_ movie . . . _Ever!_ It came out in the early 21st century and stars Tobey Maguire who was the best actor playing Spider-Man _. . . Ever!_"

"Please Jack." Spock remarked. "You must refrain from using hyperbole. The practice will render your opinion meaningless."

"But it's true, Mr. Spock." Jack contended. "I think I must have downloaded it at least 100 times at home!"

"For your sake, I assume the number of viewing you reported is another gross exaggeration." Spock remarked. "However, even if you have only seen the film a fraction of the times you claimed, does that not negate the necessity of attending its showing tonight?"

"Mr. Spock, you know seeing a movie with other people is not the same as watching it by yourself. That's why I couldn't wait to see it at the Academy Auditorium when I heard it was on the schedule for Movie Night."

The Vulcan knew the teenager made a valid point. The dynamic between human audiences and the movie showing did add another dimension to the experience that at times proved intriguing.

As the pair approached the auditorium, the number of Cadets, Academy staff and officers with family members heading in same direction dramatically increased. As Jack saw other youth he knew, the boy exchanged greetings but remained with Spock. As the pair neared the auditorium entrance, Spock commented, "Jack, it would not offend me if you preferred to sit with one of your peers."

"Why would I want to do that?" Jack asked earnestly.

"Someone closer to your age may be more predisposed to appreciating the movie. This would undoubtedly lead to a higher probability you will have a more pleasurable experience."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." The boy told him with a smile. "I know I'm not Dad, but I am your friend. Or, at least, I think I am. And, for the last couple of days, you've looked like you could use a friend."

Spock took a moment to study the teenager with an olive complexion and mop of caramel colored hair. Although he favored his mother, the Vulcan knew the boy had his father gift of empathy. And, even though the Vulcan had not uttered a word to corroborate the feeling, Jack could tell Spock was troubled.

_**One week ago, Classroom, Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

Students for Spock's Vulcan Language 101 course came inside the classroom and dutifully sat in their seats with little chitchat between peers. None dared to draw the ire of their instructor who sat at the desk at the front of the room, giving one last look at his lesson plan for the day.

Spock then checked his chronometer . . . _12:51 PM. _He wondered, _What has delayed Ms. Uhura's arrival? While the class did not officially begin until 1:00 PM, she was well aware I prefer my Course Assistant's presence by 12:45 PM to ensure the room and its audio-visual equipment were ready for instruction. Where is she?_

However, it did not take Spock long to admit to himself it was not _his Course Assistant_ that he missed.

_Last night . . . _

_While lying on his bed . . ._

_His mind slipped back to a recent memory . . . _

_The night he spent with Nyota in Diarmuid's apartment . . ._

_How she had proved the aggressor and come on to him . . . _

_But he had make little protest and complied easily to the want in her touch . . ._

_Knowing her mental state . . . _

_The Vulcan knew it was not right at the time to give in to his weakness for her . . ._

_But doing what was right was lost when it came to his woman . . ._

_My Nyota . . ._

"Mr. Spock." A female voice interrupted his diversion. The Vulcan looked up and saw a Cadet with sandy blonde hair before him.

She continued, "I'm sorry to get here so close to the beginning of class, but Dr. Greeley just told me about the reassignment."

Spock commented, "Cadet, if you are here to seek admission to this course, you will not be able to do so. We have exceeded the period in which you may transfer to another class."

"Oh, no . . . sir. You've got me wrong." She replied. "I guess I should have introduced myself first. I'm Cadet Siobhan Kendall . . . one of the Course Assistants with the Xenolinquistics Department. About 20 minutes ago, Dr. Greeley told me I had been reassigned to this class."

Spock rose from his chair, as if to give his response more authority. "There obviously must be some mistake. Cadet Uhura serves as my Course Assistant. I have requested no change in personnel."

"Dr. Greeley told me Cadet Uhura requested the transfer, sir."

The revelation gave the Vulcan pause.

Kendall continued. "Luckily, Cadet Uhura and I were able to trade one of our assignments with little disruption to our schedules. I hope you will find my service satisfactory, sir."

_**10:12 PM, House of Diarmuid**_

Lydia set down a tray before Spock and Christine Chapel, who sat at a small table in a corner of the teahouse. Spock poured and tasted the tea, before filling Chapel's cup.

After Lydia left their table, Chapel asked. "Where is your Court Jester, this evening? I've been here for over five minutes and have, yet, to hear one insult."

"Diarmuid is my employee, not one I rely upon for entertainment. If the latter were so, he would not have held his position very long at all."

Chapel laughed lightly. "Not that I really miss him, but where is he?"

"There are times when his social activities require an evening. As long as he ensures adequate staffing to cover his absence, I do not prohibit such leaves."

Chapel took a drink from her teacup and asked, "Is that why you asked me to meet with you tonight, because you knew Diarmuid would not be around to interfere with our discussion?"

Spock replied, "I asked you here to discuss an unexpected request by Ms. Uhura to end her services as my Course Assistant."

She asked, "Aren't Cadet Kendall's linguistic skills up to par?"

"One might deem them up to par for the Academy's Xenolinquistic Department." The Vulcan took a drink from his own cup. "However, Cadet Kendall certainly does not match Cadet Uhura's expertise."

"Did you file a complaint with Dr. Greeley?" Chapel asked. "It does not appear she followed protocol with this matter. She should have consulted with you concerning options for a replacement."

"According to plan, the Academy should be able to augment the Department with more qualified personnel by next semester. Until that time, options are extremely limited." Spock remarked. "Under the circumstances, Dr. Greely chose the best replacement available for Cadet Uhura. With their untrained ears and clumsy tongues, the students will hardly be able to decipher anything lacking when Ms. Kendall conducts their language lab."

A slight smile came to Chapel's lips. "I must say you are taking it well."

Her smile melted under the Vulcan's stare. "You advised Ms. Uhura . . . you advised Nyota to request the transfer, did you not?"

"Yes." She answered tersely.

Spock contended, "Nyota and I agreed to avoid all, but incidental contact. There was no need to recommend she transfer her services to another course."

Chapel focused her gaze directly upon him, as she inquired with feigned innocence, "Did you make this agreement _before_ or _after_ your little tryst in Diarmuid's apartment?"

Spock returned her look with an edge to his voice. "Christine, you wasted your breath if your purpose in making such a statement was to somehow embarrass me. It is my understanding that such an emotion can only be evoked if I were to feel disgraced or humiliated by having relations with Nyota. However, nothing could be further from the truth."

Chapel realized she had went too far and had to retreat behind a veil of professionalism. She told Spock, "The effectiveness of Ms. Uhura's treatment depends upon the successful creation of an environment where she is able to regain her memories with as little interference as possible from those factors that may somehow color their perception."

"Christine, why do you use the plural when your words only point to one?" He charged. "You want _me_ out of Nyota's life. Is this not true?"

"She needs time to uncover her past, Spock." Chapel contended. "She needs time to process the trauma she has undergone. And then, she needs time to decide what's best for her even if that does not mean the resumption of your affair."

Spock asked without hesitation, "You have had three sessions with Nyota, thus far. Has she indicated a reluctance to resume our relationship after the therapy has run its course?"

The note of doubt about the viability of his relationship with Uhura was the first Chapel had heard from the Vulcan.

"Ms. Uhura is young and sexually inexperienced in comparison to her peers." Chapel told him. "It's still too early for her to decide what course to pursue. However, for her sake, you will need to keep your distance from her during this process."

When no response appeared immediately forthcoming from her table partner, Chapel looked to the Vulcan and asked, Spock, isn't this what you want? Don't you want what is best for Cadet Uhura?"

_**7:51 PM Media Center, Academy Auditorium,**_

Jack sat in the center row, halfway from the front of the auditorium. The teenager texted Spock his position, while the Vulcan was in line at the concession stand. As the seats began to fill quickly, Jack placed his jacket on the seat to the right of him to save a place for Spock. As he began to text a friend he saw in another part of the auditorium, a group of Cadets dressed in civilian clothes filled in the seats to the left of him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

—¡Hola, Jack_!__ (Hello, Jack! )_

Jack turned to his left and initially saw an Orion woman standing up, who appeared to be carrying on a conversation with another Cadet three rows in back of her. Uhura then stood up and poked her head around Gaila's body.

—¿_Cómo te va_?(_How are you?_)

—Muy bien. (_Very well.)_ — The boy answered, as he quickly ended his texting conversation with this friend.

—Es tan bueno verte (_It's so good to see you_). Uhura told him.

Jack rose from his seat to get a better look at Uhura who was still half hidden by Gaila.

—¡Oh, Jack! Qué alto eres! (_Oh, Jack!_ _How tall you are!)_ — Uhura exclaimed.

"Hey!" Gaila interjected, as she found herself in the middle of their conversation. "Am I in the way or something?"

"Gaila, you remember when used to talk about Jack, don't you?" Uhura asked her.

"Not really." Gaila said, as she was much more interested in getting back to her own conversation. "If you want to talk to the kid, why don't we just trade seats?"

Uhura gave her roommate a _couldn't you be a little more tactful _look, before responding, "Yeah, let's trade seats."

Orion's slight did not get past Pike's son, but he took little notice of it now as the East African squeezed past Gaila to get to his side. Jack had not forgotten how helpful Uhura was last year with assisting him with a major school assignment. He also remembered that Mr. Spock seemed to have been attracted to the pretty Cadet. Jack wondered if that were still the case.

As the two sat down in their seats, Uhura asked, —¿Has venido al cine con tu padre? (_Did you come to the movie with your father?)_

—No, no he venido con él. (_No, I didn't come with him.)_

—Entonces, me alegro de que terminamos aquí juntos. (_Then, I am glad we ended up here together_.) She told him with a smile.

—¡Yo también! _(Me too!) _He replied.

—Jack, su discurso ha mejorado mucho. Debes haber estado practicando mucho _(Jack, your speech is much improved. You must have been practicing a lot.)_

—El verano pasado, yo vivía con mi madre en España. He estado en ese país antes, pero esta vez traté de hablar español cada vez que podía. _(Last summer, I lived with my mother in Spain. I've been to that country before, but this time I tried to speak Spanish whenever I could.)_

—Lo hablas tan bien, que probablemente debería tomar lecciones de tú. (_You speak it so well, I should probably take lessons from you.)_

Jack laughed.—Sí, es divertido, la Srta. Uhura. (Yeah, that's funny, Ms. Uhura.)

"Am I interrupting something, Jack?" Spock asked, standing to the right of the boy and holding two boxes of popcorn.

"Sir." Uhura said as she rose quickly to her feet, surprised by the Vulcan's presence.

"At ease, Cadet." Spock told her. "There is no need for such formalities here."

"Yes, sir." Uhura replied and sank back into her seat. She was relieved she would at least be separated from sitting next to the Vulcan by Jack. The East African believed she had made the right decision to ask for a reassignment to avoid regular contact with Spock. Yet, thus far, the three sessions she had with Nurse Chapel had elicited only warm memories of her times together with Spock, which only deepened her desire to be with the Vulcan. Yet, she understood a more stable relationship with the Vulcan would not be possible until she finally was able to uncover the mysterious event that had proved too terrible to recall.

Gaila sank down in her chair next to Uhura in a futile effort not to be seen by the Starfleet Officer. She whispered to her roommate, "What's he doing here?"

Uhura attempted to speak in a low voice out of the corner of her mouth. "Mr. Spock is with Jack."

"Why?" Gaila asked.

"Jack is Captain Pike's son."

"So, what?"

"Gaila, everybody knows the Captain and Mr. Spock are friends. And, don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen Mr. Spock with Jack around campus."

While Gaila and Uhura were engaged in their conversation of whispers, Spock said to Jack, "You may remove your jacket so I may take my seat."

"Oh no, Mr. Spock . . . that's my seat." Jack said, as he quickly moved his body into the chair before the Vulcan. "You have the seat next to Ms. Uhura."

Spock stood with his eyes staring at the now vacant seat by Uhura. He tried to think of a reason to ask Jack to return to his former chair, but none came to mind as the lights began to dim. The boy retrieved one of the popcorn boxes from the Vulcan's grasp and advised him, "You should sit down now, Mr. Spock. The movie is about to start."

Gaila's gasp could be heard across the auditorium as saw Spock sit next to Uhura. The East African turned to her friend and told her in a low, but stern voice, "Quiet down, Gaila. Just watch the movie."

"This won't be any fun with him siting so close by." The Orion told her. "We should look for other seats, while we have the chance."

"_Gaila, there are no other seats_." Uhura replied. "So, just sit back and enjoy it. I've never seen this version of Spider-Man before, so I would like to . . ."

"Hey, Uhura." Cadet Berenson called to her from the row behind them. "Could you put a lid on the chatter? Some of us are actually here to watch the movie."

The East African took a breath to calm herself. Then, she turned her head back slightly to give Berenson a nod. Just as she settled back in her seat, Uhura felt a tap on her left shoulder.

Gaila whispered, "I think I see two seats four rows in front of us. They're not together, but if we ask everyone to move over . . ."

"_Shhhhhhhhhhh!" _Her fellow Cadets all seemed to voice at once.

Gaila finally gave up and sat back in her seat. Uhura took another breath and glanced at the Vulcan who seemed to be staring dispassionately at the screen. Neither Spock nor Uhura chose to use the armrest between them. Instead, she held both of her hands in her lap, while Spock held onto an unopened box of popcorn with one hand and laid his other hand upon his thigh.

After 50 minutes into the movie, Jack noticed no discernible connection between Spock and Uhura. The Vulcan's popcorn box remained untouched and the East African now seemed engrossed in the film and oblivious to the Vulcan. Jack leaned toward Spock and whispered into his right ear, "You should offer Ms. Uhura some popcorn."

Spock glanced over to Uhura whose eyes still appeared affixed to the screen. Earlier he had observed how she reacted to the film like other members of the audience . . . sighing . . . cheering . . . laughing . . . and gasping as if on cue. Spock whispered back to Jack, "I do not wish to disturb her."

"Believe me, she won't be bothered." Jack answered.

Spock hesitated and then leaned the box toward Uhura. However, she did not seem to notice his offer lit only by the illumination emanating from the screen.

"Open the top of the box, Mr. Spock." The teenager advised. "And, say something to her."

The Vulcan hesitated once more. He then opened the box, reached in, and retrieved several popped kernels, which he placed in his mouth.

Jack leaned his body toward the Vulcan and asked incredulously, "Mr. Spock, what are you doing?"

After he chewed the kernels and swallowed, Spock told him, "I cannot offer this product unless I am assured of its quality."

Jack retorted, "Mr. Spock, she's not going to care."

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

Spock hesitated, but then once more moved the box toward Uhura just as the film's Green Goblin threw his first pumpkin bomb. The unexpected on-screen explosion caused Uhura to throw up her hands, sending the popcorn box and its contents across the auditorium.

Amidst the ensuing commotion, Spock heard Jack's unrestrained laughter that stopped abruptly as soon as the boy sensed the Vulcan's glare.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Spock." Uhura told him. "Should I get you another box?"

"No, Ms. Uhura." He replied drily. "I believe we've all had enough popcorn for now."

As the audience quieted, Spock and Uhura settled back into their own seats. Yet, this time the two now appeared more consciously aware of each other's presence.

_Quick glances . . . _

_She sneaking peeks of the tall Vulcan beside her . . ._

_He taking guarded looks at the petit woman who seemed to command his attention . . ._

_She becomes aware of the quickened pace of her heart . . . _

_Takes a breath, but cannot slow it . . ._

_She asked herself, 'How could he have such an effect on me?'_

_He touches his fingertips to his palms and notices they appeared a bit clammy . . ._

_He asked himself, 'Was this not a sign of nervousness one would expect of a child? How could she have such an effect on me?'_

The movie progressed to the final scene which finds Peter Parker and his friend, Mary Jane Watson speaking to each other after the funeral of the film's nemesis, Dr. Norman Osborne. Uhura unconsciously placed an arm on the rest between she and Spock.

_And . . ._

_When she became aware her body had shifted and was now leaning against his . . ._

_She could not withdraw from his side . . ._

_And . . ._

_When he realized her touch was upon him . . ._

_He was oblivious to whether anyone else would notice . . ._

_How comforting . . ._

_How tender this moment . . ._

_Not the first time . . ._

_Too familiar to be the first time . . ._

_Too wonderful to be the last . . ._

The final movie scene played on:

_Mary Jane (to Peter): There's something I've been wanting to tell you. When I was up there and I thought I was going to die . . . There was only one person I was thinking of. And, it wasn't who I thought it would be . . . It was you . . Pete. I kept thinking . . . I hope I make it through this, so I could see Peter Parker's face one more time._

_Peter (earnestly): Really?_

_Mary Jane: There is only one man whose always been there for me . . . who makes me feel like I'm more than I ever thought I can be. That I'm just . . . me . . . and that's OK . . . The truth is . . . I love you . . . Oh, I love you so much, Peter. _

_[Mary Jane and Peter kiss passionately.]_

_Peter (Voice over): All I wanted was to tell her how much I loved her._

_Peter (to Mary Jane): I can't . . _

_Mary Jane: You can't what?_

_Peter: Tell you . . . everything . . . I mean . . . there's so much to tell._

_Mary Jane: Yeah . . . there's so much to tell._

_Peter: I want you to know I will always be there for you. I will always be there to take care of you. I promise you that. I will always be your friend._

_Mary Jane: Only your friend . . . Peter Parker?_

_Peter: That's all I have to give._

A single tear running down the side of her face . . .

A single tear running down the side of his woman's face . . .

It was the last image Spock had of Nyota that night . . .

The final credits had only just started to run before Uhura abruptly got up from her seat and asked her roommate to leave with her. Gaila happily complied, telling Uhura they still had time to meet a group of their friends at the canteen in the Student Activities Building and hit the bars in town before curfew.

Nyota left without a word to either Spock or Jack.

While the auditorium cleared, the boy and the Vulcan sat watching the screen until the credits ended. When the lights came up, the pair finally rose from their seats and headed toward the exit.

Jack inquired, "What did you think of the movie, Mr. Spock?"

Spock spoke using his usual detached voice. "The movie was true to the typical formula of its genre in which an unlikely hero obtains extraordinary abilities and strives to defeat a villain against all odds. Yet, there were a few aspects of the story that were strikingly Vulcan in nature."

"Really? In what way?" Jack asked.

"For instance, at the end of the movie, Peter Parker chooses not to disclose his affection for Mary Jane because he did not want such a relationship to endanger her." Spock replied. "In this way, the higher good of protecting society is placed before an individual desire fueled by emotion. If I did not know any better, I would have assumed a Vulcan had written the script."

As they walked through the doors to the outside, Jack commented, "I wonder if Ms. Uhura saw it that way."

"Ms. Uhura?" Spock questioned. "Why do you inquire about her?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Maybe I didn't get a good enough look at her face, but when she left she didn't seem as if she liked the ending of the movie."

"Perhaps, someone at the student canteen will serve to lighten Ms. Uhura's disposition." Spock said with a barely disguised note of sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Mr. Spock." Jack responded in a mature voice that seemed beyond his years. "In the sequel, Spider-Man gets the girl."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 19, an off-handed comment by Lance causes Uhura to be suspicious of her protégé. Also, Uhura's pon farr experience with Spock is revisited during a therapy session with Nurse Chapel.

Your comments are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19 Forever Yours

**Author's Notes:** This chapter continues the flashback that began in Chapter 7, which dramatizes the events leading up to Uhura taking a bottle of sleeping pills from the Academy pharmacy without authorization. In Chapter 19, an off-handed comment by Lance Rohn causes Uhura to become suspicious of her protégé. Also, Uhura's pon farr experience with Spock is revisited during a therapy session with Nurse Chapel.

Your comments are always welcome.

_**4:13 PM The Academy Campus Quad**_

As she walked across the campus quad, Uhura checked her chronometer and sighed. She knew at her present pace she would barely arrive on time at the Medical Treatment Facility for her therapy session with Nurse/Therapist Chapel. She wanted to increase her speed, but her body was unwilling to follow her command. Five days passed since she sat next to Spock during the showing of _Spider-Man_. Five days since the Cadet deemed herself unworthy of the Vulcan if she remained addicted to the sleep aids that had become her secret vice.

_Shame . . ._

. . . kept her problem hidden. Uhura believed no one was aware of the depth of her addiction. For it had taken three, sometimes four pills to keep her asleep for most of the night. Each night she promised herself she would stop taking the aids, but would break her vow as hours passed and sleep would not find her.

_Shame . . ._

. . . placed a wedge between herself and God. Uhura recalled the Bible verse, "For if we sin deliberately after receiving the knowledge of the truth, there no longer remains a sacrifice for sins."1 So bound up was she by her addiction, Uhura failed to find the irony in her reasoning, as she thought to herself, _I can't go to God with this if I know what I'm doing is wrong, but can't stop taking the pills. I'm undeserving of the Lord's grace." _

Day after day, Uhura existed in a personally created limbo. She knew she would not be able to continue to deceive her friends, colleagues and superiors. Yet, she did not know how to find the wherewithal to overcome her addiction.

But then . . .

Being with Spock at the _Spider-Man _movie _changed everything._ At the movie, Uhura listened as one of the film's characters named Mary Jane opened herself up before the man she loved to confess her passion for him. It was an honest revelation that left the character exhilarated and vulnerable to either acceptance or rejection.

How Uhura wanted to also give voice to her love for Spock. Yet, she felt deeply conflicted about doing so while still in the throes of her . . .

_Shame . . . _

. . . leaving her unable to express what she was feeling. At film's end Uhura left the Vulcan and Jack without any parting words. She accompanied Gaila to the student canteen and then to one of their favorite bars. However, Uhura remained in the background, absorbed in a shell of self-reflection.

_Shame . . ._

. . . finally forced her to act. When she and the Orion returned to their dorm room that evening, Uhura secretly took the half-filled bottle of sleeping aids from the drawer of her nightstand. She then went into the bathroom and flushed the remaining pills down the toilet.

The East African knew it would not be easy to rid herself of the addiction, at least for the first week. Although exhausted, each night she barely got more than a couple hours of sleep. She avoided engaging with other people whenever possible. She asked Sevat permission to spend her office hours that week working alone at the Media Center to put together new tutorials for the Romulan 101 course. She feigned sickness to avoid going to her usual club meetings or going out with friends. She sent messages to the _precious ones_ that they should not expect to hear from her that week. Uhura told them she was too busy with Academy matters to be in contact.

Still, there were some duties that demanded her presence and engagement with students. In her language labs, she feigned an excuse to assign students to spend their time listening to language disks. However, she could not do the same when it came to conversation exercises, which demanded her active participation.

Uhura checked her chronometer, again, and now resigned herself to the fact she would not get to the Medical Treatment Center on time. She then heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Ms. Uhura!" Cadet Lance Rohn called to her.

Although she heard him, Uhura continued to press on.

"Ms. Uhura." He repeated, as he came up beside her.

"Lance, didn't you get my message about canceling your tutoring session." She asked without slowing her steps.

"Yes, ma'am. I did. But, that's not why I wanted to talk with you." The boyish looking Cadet responded. "I just wanted to see if you were all right."

Uhura knew exactly why he expressed the concern.

_During a conversation exercise with the students earlier that day, she suddenly lost focus and could not remember the last words spoken to return a response. For what seemed like an eternity, she stood before them desperately trying to continue the dialogue when she overheard Cadet Boysen "whisper" to one of her classmates, "Maybe if she wouldn't stay out all night, she would be able to find her tongue." _

_Uhura snapped, "Cadet Boysen, maybe if you were able to control your what comes out of your mouth, you would not find yourself being written up for insubordination!"_

"_I apologize, Ms. Uhura." The Cadet said as she quickly rose to her feet. "I didn't think you could hear me."_

"_You're right about one thing, Cadet Boysen." She responded. "You didn't think."_

"_Yes, ma'am." The Cadet regretfully agreed, as she reclaimed her seat._

"I'm fine, Lance." Uhura told the Cadet. "It's not the first time I've had to deal with someone violating military protocol."

"I can tell you that Erika . . . I mean, Cadet Boysen was really sorry about the incident." He remarked. "I talked to her after our lab and she was wondering what she needed to do to make amends."

Uhura replied, "I doubt if Cadet Boysen needs my advice to figure that out. If she really is clueless then her stay at the Academy won't last for long."

"Ms. Uhura . . . you're not going to report her, are you?" Lance asked. "If you'll just give her another chance, you'll see she has learned her lesson."

"Right now, all I have is your word that she will change her ways." Uhura contended. "Cadet Boysen made no attempt to speak with me after the lab."

"Permission to speak freely, maa'am."

"Granted." She replied.

"You came back at her with a pretty good right hook. Saying you're going to write someone up for insubordination is a pretty scary thing to a first semester Cadet."

Uhura recognized the truth in Lance's statement, as well as, her own culpability in the incident. Extreme fatigue had left her ill-prepared to conduct the lab as required. What was Cadet Boysen or any of her classmates to think when she had stood before them unable to perform her duties as required? The East African realized it was she who actually owed the students an apology.

Now in front of the Medical Treatment Facility, Uhura stopped and turned her face to Lance. "Your point is well taken, Cadet. Since it was not so long ago that I was a plebe, I can understand how disturbing the incident must have seemed. I'll talk with Cadet Boysen when I see her on Thursday."

"That's a whole two days away, Ms. Uhura." He noted.

Uhura studied the young Cadet's earnest face. "All right, Lance. If you happen to see her before our next lab, please let her know I'm not planning on writing her up for that incident. I'll reiterate that message when I see her myself."

"Thank you, ma'am." The Cadet smiled broadly. "You're the best!"

"OK, Lance." She replied. "Be careful that you don't let your nose turn too brown."2

Lance laughed lightly. "Good one, Ms. Uhura."

Uhura turned away from the Cadet and began to walk toward the MTC entrance.

Lance added, "Of course, I would not expect anything less from the daughter of Kafil Uhura."

Uhura stopped abruptly upon hearing her father's name. When she turned back to question the Cadet, she saw he was already walking away from her. She proceeded to enter the medical clinic, but wondered, _How could he possibly know Baba's name? How does he know anything at all about my father?_3

_**4:47 PM, Therapy Room, Medical Treatment Facility**_

Christine Chapel watched as Uhura's eyes closed, while sitting in a chair opposite her. The Nurse/Therapist was anxious to get underway with the session. It had been easy to put the Cadet under hypnosis this afternoon. Chapel could tell by the dark circles under her eyes the East African was extremely fatigued. She did not ask Uhura the reason for her condition, since Chapel saw it as an opportunity to delve deeper into her memory while in a more vulnerable state. After five sessions revealing little more than innocuous conversations between Uhura and Spock, Chapel was now eager to push the envelope.

Chapel asked, "Nyota . . . Can you hear me?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Nyota, I will say a word. You will then allow that word to inhabit your being until an image or, perhaps, words come to your consciousness. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She replied.

"The word is . . . _sex._"

"Sex." Uhura repeated indifferently.

Chapel watched, as there appeared to be some movement beneath the Cadet's eyelids. Then, her eyes seemed to return to their previous fixated position.

Christine told her, "Take your time, Nyota. Let your thoughts find you."

"Yes, ma'am." The Cadet replied.

The Nurse/Therapist waited patiently, unconcerned with whether the session would run overtime that afternoon. She reasoned, _This could lead to the break we . . . I mean, Nyota has been waiting for._

Finally, Uhura spoke, "Kirk."

"Kirk?" Chapel asked. "Who is Kirk?"

"Another Cadet."

"Why do you mention him?" Chapel asked.

"We were seeing each other at the time."

"Was this before or after you had initiated a relationship with Spock?"

Uhura paused, then said, "After. But, Spock and I had broken off our affair before Kirk and I began dating."

"Were you intimate with Kirk?"

Uhura hesitated.

Chapel asked, again, "Nyota, were you intimate with him?"

"Kirk . . . Kirk opened his heart to me."

Chapel rephrased her question, "Did you have sexual relations with him?"

"The first time . . . we made plans to be together during Spring Break."

"So," Chapel surmised, "You had intercourse for the first time with Cadet Kirk."

"No . . . no . . . we made plans . . . but it didn't happen . . . "

"Why didn't it happen?"

"Dr. McCoy called . . . told me . . . he told me about Spock."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy?" Chapel questioned. "Why would he speak with you about Spock?"

"Spock was undergoing a condition . . . a distinctly Vulcan condition called the pon farr."

Hearing the term caused Chapel to suddenly sit back in her chair. "The pon farr? Are you sure that is the term you heard?"

"Never heard it before Dr. McCoy said it."

"But the pon farr occurs in seven year intervals for Vulcan males." Chapel remarked. "And, I know for a fact it could not have been more than five years since Mr. Spock experienced most recent episode during his last mission under Captain Pike."

"Dr. McCoy said . . . He told me it might have been artificially induced."

Many questions suddenly came to mind after Chapel heard Uhura's statement. However, she decided to keep her focus on what really mattered to her . . . _the depth of Nyota's relationship with Spock._

Chapel asked, "To Vulcans, this is an intensely private matter. Why would Dr. McCoy share something so innately personal about Spock with you?"

"Somehow, he knew Spock and I had been involved in an affair."

"How could he have known this?"

"McCoy wouldn't tell me . . . But he did tell me Spock was in trouble . . . that he could possibly die if he didn't . . . if he didn't have sexual relations with someone."

"But why . . . " Chapel took a breath to calm her growing anxiety. "Why would he contact you? Surely, even a professional sex worker would have had much more experience than you with methods that could have alleviated some of his more intensive symptoms."

Uhura reflected on the contention for a few moments then commented, "McCoy said the condition is as much psychological, as it was physiological. To have any chance of success, the contact had to be something beyond mere carnality."

"Dr. McCoy explained the risks to you?"

"He told me Spock was in a very erratic mental state. While most of the information he had on the pon farr was anecdotal, he knew contact with Spock would probably prove to be quite violent. Under such circumstances, my survival of the ordeal was in doubt."

"Spock would have never asked for you to put your life in danger." Chapel contended. "Who was behind this? Who sought to secure your . . . _services?"_

"The person who arranged this . . . the person who had McCoy contact me . . . he told Dr. McCoy I was the only one on Earth who could possibly save Spock."

Chapel retorted, "Couldn't you see you were being used? You were being sacrificed to save the life of a highly valuable Starfleet officer and scientist."

"I didn't care why I was asked to go to him . . . I only knew . . . Spock needed me and I couldn't deny him."

"Even if it meant losing your own life to save his? Nyota, I know you're a Christian, but even your God would not ask you to make such a sacrifice."

"There is a scripture that reads, _Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."_4Uhura informed her. "If I could somehow make the difference in whether Spock lived or died I had to take that chance."

Chapel paused, now questioning whether she wanted Uhura to continue on with the story now that the session had ceased to be therapeutic. While Chapel had indicted others for using the Cadet, she too was taking advantage of Uhura in ways that discredited her role as an objective therapist. Yet, Chapel could not will herself to end the session.

Chapel prompted Uhura, saying, "Where did this liaison with Spock take place?"

"Dr. McCoy took me to a cabin in the Sierra Mountains."5

"What happened when you arrived?"

"I entered the cabin and found was dark except for some light coming from a place I assumed was the bedroom."

"Was Spock there?"

"Yes . . . " Uhura breath quickened as the memory became more vivid. "Sitting on the floor . . . his back to me . . . skin covered with beads of sweat . . . chanting something . . . something that sounded like Vulcan, but . . . I can't make out the words . . . I . . . I remembered the ointment . . . ointment Dr. McCoy had given me to prepare myself for Spock . . . I turned around to go back into the outer room when . . ."

Uhura shrieked . . .

"He's . . . inside . . . me . . . I can feel him . . . inside me . . . burning . . . burning between my thighs . . . fever . . . white-hot fever . . . consuming me in his passion . . . "

"He must be hurting you, Nyota." Chapel contended.

"Blood . . . my blood . . . dripping beneath me . . . and the pain . . . the pain is so intense . . . my legs give way . . . but he won't let me fall . . . Spock won't let me fall . . . holding me tight against him . . . driving into me . . . he kept driving into me . . . until he finally released his seed . . . he released his seed inside of me."

Chapel made no move to assist the Cadet as she tried to gain control of her emotions after reliving the experience. She waited coolly for Uhura to calm herself, before inquiring, "How soon after _this_ _act_ did Dr. McCoy come for you?"

"It wasn't over." Uhura replied.

"What do you mean, it wasn't over?" Chapel asked, betraying her surprise. "If Spock ejaculated, then the biological imperative was met."

"The drive was not satisfied." Uhura told her. "The first time we had intercourse only served to incite an orgiastic instinct that seemed insatiable."

"How many hours did this go on?"

"Not hours . . . days . . . two . . . or, was it three days?"

Chapel argued, "But that would be impossible for any human to endure such intense acts over such a period of time."

"I don't know how I survived." Uhura retorted. "All I remember is the pain became so intolerable, I moved in and out of consciousness."

"And Spock continued to take you at will, while you were in this condition?"

"I . . . I can't remember."

"Why was it you?" Chapel asked. "Why did he choose you?"

"I can't remember." Uhura repeated.

"There must have been a reason." Chapel asserted. "Nyota, why did he choose you?"

There was no response.

"Nyota?"

_**18 Months Ago, Cabin in the Sierra Mountains**_6

Uhura awakened and could feel the bed beneath her and what appeared to be fresh sheets appeared to be fresh. She thought, _If it weren't for the pain, it would make me laugh. Even in such a fevered, sexual state, how cleanliness still remains a major concern for a Vulcan?_

Naked . . . Uhura knew she had worn no clothes since he had stripped them from her the first time they had intercourse.

She opened her eyes slowly . . .

The room was still dark, but not as dark as before with light seeping into the room from the outside through the blinds. She thought, _Perhaps, its another day._

She turned her head slightly and saw him . . . she saw Spock still nude . . . crouched down . . . looking intently at the door, as if he were standing guard. She wondered, _How long had he been in that position? Had he even slept since their first encounter?_

She knew no one would have a chance if they attempted to enter the cabin while the Vulcan was in his current state. Then, she saw his head turn back toward her. She thought she should feign sleep to allow her body more time to heal before the next inevitable round . . . _but she was too late._

The Vulcan came to the bed with little hesitation. This Spock stayed truer to his people's sexual tendencies. There were no attempts at kisses on her lips or anyplace where there would be contact with his mouth and her bodily fluids. Yet, during this phase of the pon farr, he displayed an extreme fondness for sucking her breasts, as he did at this moment. Lying beside her, his lips parted to take her nipple into his mouth.

Amidst the rough sex she experienced during the ordeal . . .

The moment was strangely gentle and intimate . . .

The constant gentle tug of her breast with the playful ministrations of his agile tongue served to momentarily take her mind off the throbbing pain between her legs . . .

One of her hands found the back of his head and tenderly caressed his soft, black hair . . .

With his eyes closed and a serene look upon his face . . .

Spock would appear to have the countenance of an innocent child, if it were not for the budding growth of a beard that bristled against her skin as he sucked . . .

As she continued to stroke his hair, Uhura softly sang her own lullaby to him . . . 7

_My love, it's time for bed  
Let's put away our cares  
Don't forget, turn off the light  
Yes, I'll soon be by your side tonight_

Climb right in and cover up  
It's time to rest your head  
Let your mind release this day  
Tomorrow is just a dream or two away

Dream about how our love will grow  
As the years pass by

_You'll remain within my heart_

_This I so promise you_

Baby now, I'd love a kiss  
And, hold me in your arms real tight  
Listen as my soul speaks your name

_I hunger for your touch throughout the night_

Forever yours

_Forever yours_

_My Vulcan lover_

Peace . . .

She felt at peace with him beside her . . .

This communal bond of trust and security so sweetly tended by his touch joined to her spirit . . .

Brought a profound joy to her heart . . .

_But then . . ._

Uhura suddenly became aware of his staff straining and pressing against the lower part of her leg. The Vulcan's voracious sexual appetite had reasserted itself and demanded appeasement unable to be satisfied merely by gentler means.

She wondered if she would be able to accommodate him. But, she was not left to ponder the question very long.

She felt his large hands grasp her arms and pin them back over her head as he straddled her . . .

His eyes wide open filled with fire and a frenzied want . . .

_Nyota! _

He called her name as he drove himself inside her . . .

Every fervent thrust evoking an explosive utterance of demands . . .

Short, guttural phrases in an arcane Vulcan dialect she could not translate . . .

Yet, their meaning was not lost to her . . .

He was taking possession of her . . .

Claiming her for himself and no one else . . .

Nyota!

He called her name, again, as he continued his rabid thrusts into her body . . .

And, she knew . . .

Nyota knew . . .

She was starting to slip away . . .

Not just into unconsciousness . . .

She was dying . . .

Nyota was dying . . .

Slipping away from the present reality and into another world unfamiliar to her . . .

She found herself . . .

Floating . . .

Alone . . .

Drifting . . .

On top of the waves . . .

Far out to sea . . .

No land in sight . . .

No land in sight . . .

Water . . .

Surrounding her . . .

Lapping over her body . . .

Pulling her back under . . .

Into the deep . . .

She had no idea how long she had been there, since time had no quarter here . . .

Strangely, she no longer felt any pain . . .

She was not frightened or anxious about her fate, recalling the scripture, _I__f we live, we live to the Lord; and if we die, we die to the Lord. So, whether we live or die, we belong to the Lord._8

Here, she remained in this oblivion . . .

Floating . . .

Drifting . . .

Until . . .

She heard a familiar voice . . .

_He was calling for her . . ._

_She heard Spock calling for her . . ._

Uhura began to answer when . . .

_**5:33 PM, Therapy Room, Medical Treatment Facility**_

"Nyota." Chapel called to the Cadet, standing beside her chair.

Uhura struggled to gain consciousness and finally opened her eyes.

"Nyota, do you know where you are?" Chapel asked.

"Yes . . . Yes." Uhura paused for a moment to become more cognizant of her surroundings. "I'm at the Medical Treatment Facility."

"What's my name?" The Nurse/Therapist continued to question her.

"You're Nurse Chapel." Uhura answered. "What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"You were unresponsive for about 45 seconds." Chapel told her. "During that period, do you recall if anything else came to mind about your experience during the pon farr?"

Uhura hesitated. Memories of the intimate, as well as, the impassioned moments were still quite vivid in her mind. Yet, before this suppressed memory came to light, the Cadet recalled Chapel's tone of voice had disturbed her. The woman she once trusted had sounded more like a jealous lover than a disinterested therapist.

"45 seconds." Uhura rose from her seat and moved to pick up her bag from a small table. "That's not a lot of time for much to happen."

"Nyota, what are you doing? Christine asked.

"I noticed it was after 5:30 PM, well past the time our session was scheduled to end." Uhura replied. "I didn't want to impose upon you. And, I'm sure you have other patients to see."

Chapel knew she had no good reason to detain the Cadet. Yet, she sensed Uhura had consciously evaded her earlier question. She advised her, "If any further details become apparent, you should make a note of them immediately so we may use them to evoke further discoveries."

"Thank you, Nurse Chapel." Uhura told her as she made her way out the door of the therapy room. As she left Chapel behind, the Cadet realized she would not return for another session with the nurse. Uhura knew,_ I can't trust her. _

The East African walked toward her dormitory with an extra spring in her step, belying the debilitating symptoms of her drug withdrawal for she now knew the depth of the Vulcan's love was boundless.

_He came for me. _She told herself. _He wouldn't let me go. _

Uhura giggled as a warm flush came over her body as she recalled the Vulcan lying beside her. And, she realized Spock not only acted to possess her, but to give himself wholly to her as dutiful as a sacrificial lamb.

She could not stop from grinning . . .

For her happiness could not be restrained . . .

As these dear words found voice as they rolled gleefully off her tongue . . .

_I am his . . . _

_And, he is mine . . . _

_Forever yours . . ._

_Forever yours . . ._

_My Vulcan lover . . . _

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 20, Christine Chapel attempts to weave a web of seduction at the House of Diarmuid. Uhura makes an unexpected visit.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Hebrews 10:26

2 For those of you who are not familiar with Uhura's reference, she is trying to warn him not to become a "brown-noser." That is, someone who overly praises another person in order to gain their favor.

3 Just in case you are wondering, Lance is Caucasian.

4 1 Corinthians 13: 7-8

5 This episode was originally dramatized in Chapter 34 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

6 The scene dramatized in this section of the chapter fits in the time period covered by Chapters 34 and 35 of my story, _Operation: No Return. _However, in this scene, Uhura relives an event she was unable to recall even before her memories were suppressed by Sevat.

7 With the exception of two lines, the lyrics are original and sung to the beautiful melody written by Chuck Mangione called, "Lullaby for Nancy Carol."

8 Romans 14:8


	20. Chapter 20 Roughhouse

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 20, Christine Chapel attempts to weave a web of seduction at the House of Diarmuid. Uhura makes an unexpected visit.

Yes – it is true, I did not quite get back to the place where Chapter 7 left off, since this current chapter required more text than I originally planned. The ending may upset some of you, but please be patient. Lies will eventually be exposed and the world will be set right, again. This, I promise you. :)

Your comments are always welcome.

_**9:47 PM, The House of Diarmuid**_

Spock sat at his usual table with his gaze focused on his iTablet. Diarmuid stopped by the Vulcan's table with an empty tray.

"Hey, what's up with this?" The Teahouse Manager asked.

"Are you directing your inquiry to me?" Spock questioned him without looking up from his screen.

"Don't play dense with me, Spock." The Irishman retorted. "You know it's against house rules to bring work into this establishment?"

"I am reading the latest issue of the Journal of Quantum Physics. How can such an activity be deemed anything but pleasurable?"

"Oh, no you don't." Diarmuid said as he snatched the device from Spock's hands. "You're setting a bad example for our patrons. I'm not running some kind of cyber café where people rather stare at a screen than interact with the flesh and blood person sitting next to them."

"The chair at my table is vacant." The Vulcan observed.

"Well, that's your own damn fault." He remarked. "It's been over three weeks since our girl has been by to see us."

"I told you Nyota will not return to the teahouse in the foreseeable future."

"Yeah, you told me that, but never gave me a reason why."

Diarmuid watched as Spock sat quietly, yielding no response.

"All right. Keep it to yourself." The Irishman conceded. "I'll get your tea."

"Diarmuid, I do not recall telling you what I would prefer, tonight."

"Why waste your breath? I've certainly known you long enough to know what you're going to say, before you even say it."

Spock gave him an incredulous look, which Diarmuid returned with a smirk. The Vulcan then slyly tried to retrieve his iTablet, but the Teahouse Manager gave the him a disapproving look and walked away with the device in his hand.

Ordinarily, Spock looked forward to being alone with his own thoughts. However, tonight, he strangely felt lonely. Five days since he last saw Uhura at the _Spider-Man_ showing, he continued to think about those moments the two of them were last together.

He had to admit when he first sensed Uhura leaning against him, he wondered why she did so. He observed, _Her seat certainly was of sufficient size to accommodate her mass. Obviously, there was no reason for her to require additional space._

Yet, as time went by, he found the contact to be quite enjoyable. He wondered why? He told himself, _The simple juxtaposition of her body next to mine should not induce such feelings of . . . delight, but there was no doubt that was the result. Although the paradox remains, if this be the fruit of love, I eat of it willingly._

"Spock."

The Vulcan looked up to see a smiling Christine Chapel, wearing an all weather coat and carrying a shopping bag. Her blonde hair appeared freshly coiffed in a short bob.

She continued, "I was hoping I would find you . . . "

"Hey, Christine." Diarmuid interrupted, as he began to place the tea service on the table. "What ill-wind brought you here?"

"Good evening to you, too." Chapel answered brightly.

The Irishman stared at her warily. "All right, cut the crap. What's your game?"

She laughed lightly and began to unbutton her coat, "Oh, Diarmuid. I wish I knew why I could never get on your good side."

Chapel removed her coat, revealing a sultry, red dress with a plunging neckline. She turned her body coquettishly to reveal the backside accentuated by its snug fit.

"After I got my hair done, I had a sudden impulse to go shopping. A clerk at one of the boutiques was nice enough to keep the shop open until I found just the right outfit." She said. "I just had to show it off to someone."

"I just had to show it off to someone!" Diarmuid mocked her. "What's this, woman, are you suddenly 16, again?"

Ignoring the Irishman, she turned to the still silent Vulcan. "What do you think, Spock?"

Spock did not hesitate with his response. "Christine, you are well aware of your fetching appearance. You do not need me to provide any additional praise."

"If you ask me, you could have been a bit more subtle." Diarmuid criticized, as he pointed to her shoes. "Look at that . . . she even wore a pair of _red f**k me pumps_, as if you couldn't tell what was on her mind!"

The Teahouse Manager's last comment caused her to wince, but she continued to focus on Spock. "May I join you?"

The Vulcan's nod to Christine drew an audible gasp from Diarmuid. He did not know Spock agreed with the Irishman' comments on Chapel. However, knowing she had a session with Uhura earlier that day, Spock was anxious to hear how the therapy was progressing.

"Bring another cup to the table." He ordered Diarmuid, as Chapel happily took a seat across from him.

"We'll also need a tea needle." She said as she reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a cylindrical object. "Or, at least, that's what the tea merchant told me at a shop near the boutique. I purchased this for you, Spock."

Both Spock and Diarmuid immediately recognized it as she placed it on the table. However, it was the Irishman who quickly raised a protest. "A tea cake! Are you off your nut?!" He exclaimed. "Bringing someone else's products into our teahouse!"

The Vulcan picked up the package and examined the markings. He reported, "It is Pu-erh tea from Xishuanbanna in the Yunnan province of China. This cake is certified as having been fermented for 30 years."

"30 years?" The Irishman questioned. "We don't even keep anything like that here. A pound of that stuff costs over 1,000 credits."

"Well, I didn't quite get a pound." Chapel commented. "And, I can certainly afford it. I sold my private practice for a good profit before I reenlisted with Starfleet." She turned to the Vulcan. "Spock, you don't think it was too decadent, do you?"

He replied, "You do not require my approval for your own purchases, Christine."

"Then, you will accept my gift?" She asked.

"Such gestures are rare among my people. However, when they are offered, it is considered ill-mannered to refuse it."

"Wonderful." She said concurrently with Diarmuid's audible groan.

Spock told the Irishman, "Christine is correct. We will require a tea needle and two additional cups."

"Two additional cups?" Chapel questioned. "Spock, Diarmuid is not going to join us, is he?"

"Agh!" The Teahouse Manager snarled. "Woman, how can you buy such an expensive tea and know so little about it?"

Spock remarked, "Christine, one cup is for your use, while the other will serve as a receptacle for discarded water."

"No need to even go through all this trouble, Spock. You can just drink the tea I've already brought you." Diarmuid remarked. "No need to waste it."

"I have not, yet, steeped those leaves, yet." Spock answered. "You may return them to their container and bring me the items I have requested along with a fresh pot of hot water. Its temperature should be a little less than boiling."

"Tell it to her." Diarmuid replied sternly. "That'll be the day when you think you can teach me something about tea that I don't already know."

Chapel gave a smug look to the Teahouse Manager who made no secret of his displeasure with the situation. He picked up some of the items from the table and stomped off.

"Oh, my." She laughed softly. "I didn't ever think he would leave."

"Yes." Spock remarked. "His departure should afford you some time to speak about Nyota. You did conduct a session with her earlier today, did you not?"

"Yes." She answered, consciously careful not to allow her face to convey her displeasure with the change of subject. "The session was held this afternoon."

"Please report on her progress."

"_Progress _is perhaps not the appropriate word to use. Nyota is still at the beginning stages of discovery." Chapel commented. "She is still assembling the substance of memory blocks to be used for cognitive analysis regarding her interpersonal relationships."

"Her loss of memory concerns her relationship with me. Is this not the specific focus of the therapy?"

"No relationship exists in a vacuum, Spock. It is impossible to uncover lost memories without also delving into related associations."

Spock studied Chapel. There was something markedly different about her attitude toward Uhura's therapy, although he could not discern the cause for this change.

The Vulcan commented, "During your last report, you stated Nyota's primary reminiscences consisted of insignificant conversations between she and I. This afternoon, were other memories revealed of a more substantive nature?"

"I don't know whether I would characterize today's discoveries as substantive. At this stage, she appears to be unwilling or unable to evoke those memories that will signal a significant breakthrough in her therapy."

Chapel reached across the table and placed her hand over the Vulcan's. "For her sake, you must be patient, Spock."

He replied with no hesitation, as he withdrew his hand from her grasp, "I will do whatever is required to achieve what is best for Nyota."

Chapel then moved her tea box closer to Spock. "Enough shop talk for now. I am anxious for you to sample your gift."

While Spock did not appreciate the _shop talk _reference in regards to Nyota's therapy, he did feel he had gleamed all of the information Chapel was willing to provide at this time.

Chapel watched with obvious contentment as Spock carefully opened the tea box and removed the paper wrapped object. Removing its seal, he pulled back the paper to reveal the densely compressed teacake shaped into a disk. She smiled broadly as he brought the cake to his nose to take in its aroma.

Diarmuid returned with the requested items in time to witness Spock nod with his approval of the supreme quality of the product. Seeing Chapel beaming with pride, the Irishman commented, "Christine, seems like you could have saved yourself a couple of hundred credits on the outfit. The tea was apparently all you needed to get a rise out of his cock."

The Irishman did not stay long enough to meet the Vulcan's glare. In disgust, Diarmuid swiftly left the two at the table in disgust.

Chapel told Spock, "The tea merchant gave me some instructions on how to prepare the tea if you are not familiar with the process."

The comment caused Spock's eyebrow to rise sharply. The Vulcan then picked up the tea tool and cake. "As you can see, the cake has two sides. The smooth side is considered as the top; . . . " He flipped the cake over. ". . . while the bottom has a hollow in the center. Traditionally, one begins to extract leaves from this side to retain the aesthetic look of the top side for as long as possible."

"The instrument the tea merchant recommended looked more like a letter opener than the instrument you have in your hand." Chapel commented.

"I prefer to use a bodkin1; however, there are several types of sharp, pointed instruments that will do as well." He demonstrated the method as he spoke. "Taking the bodkin, one pokes three holes within the same general area of the cake. As you insert the instrument, you gently pry up a section of the cake until you remove enough for the brew."

"Do you steep the tea in the cups or the pot?" Chapel asked.

He replied, "There is another step before we steep the tea."

Chapel watched as he placed loosened tea leaves into an empty pot. He then poured hot water into the pot. Spock told her, "We must first rinse the leaves for 15 seconds." Without checking his chronometer, he waited and then poured out the excess water into a cup. "I'll now fill the pot to allow the tea to steep."

"How many minutes will that take?" She asked.

"Not minutes, Christine. Only 20 seconds is needed to unlock the unique flavors of the Pu-erh."

"It's hard to believe the leaves could add much flavor to the water in that amount of time."

"I'll let you be the judge." Spock sat a cup before her and filled it with the dark liquid.

"Aren't you going to taste it first?" She asked, in deference to Vulcan tradition.

"Tasting this exquisite brew for the first time should be given its due attention."

She smiled happily, "If you say so."

"Be careful not rush this moment." He advised. "Instead, allow all of your senses to participate in this wondrous encounter."

Keenly aware of the attention of her audience of one, Chapel wanted nothing more than to please him with her performance. She could feel his eyes upon her as she reached for the cup and slowly allowed her fingers to surround it. As she grasped the vessel, she felt the heat enter her hand and gently warm her body.

Chapel lifted the cup and held it only a few inches from her nose. Holding it there, she inhaled the rich aroma, allowing her breasts to slowly rise and fall with each breath. She then lifted up the vessel and slightly parted her lips. She held the cup just long enough to build anticipation, before allowing the liquid to enter her mouth.

Happily for Chapel, the brew played into her scheme. The sweet, yet full-bodied liquid served to awaken her senses and produce a flush that induced a rosy appearance upon her skin. Her arousal was now evident, as her breasts appeared to swell slightly within the confines of her dress so her nipples were outlined beneath the clinging, red knit fabric.

"Oh, Spock." She sighed. "I must admit I've never quite understood your passion for tea until now." She picked up the pot and filled his cup. Laughing, she told him, "You know it is almost indecent to have me experience this wonderful elixir alone."

The Vulcan hesitated, but then brought his hand around his cup and lifted it from the table.

"Drink, Spock." She urged him. "And, this time - _I will watch _as you allow this amorous potion to touch you the way it has touched me."

_The cup cracked within Spock's hand . . . _

_The dark brew from the cup spilled onto the table and then unto the floor . . ._

_Green blood . . ._

_Spock's green blood began to seep out of the cuts on his hand . . ._

_He rose sharply up from his chair . . ._

_Standing before her . . ._

"Spock!" Chapel called out to him. But, the Vulcan would not listen as he quickly moved away toward a door at the rear of the teahouse. Distressed, she got up to follow him. She opened the door that led to a short hallway and stairs that let up to Diarmuid's apartment. However, just as she started up the stairs, she felt the Irishman catch her arm and turn her back to him.

"Party's over." He told her in a stern voice. "Spock won't be wanting any more of your company, tonight."

"Let me go!" She exclaimed, as she struggled to free herself. When she pulled away her arm, the action partially tore the sleeve away from the rest of the dress. Diamuid then moved his body to block her passage up the stairs.

"You don't understand." She argued. "Spock injured himself and I have to tend to his wounds."

"I've got plenty of bandages in my apartment. Spock knows where to find them." He retorted. "But, the hurt . . . you can't do nothing except make it worse if you go to him. And, there's no way I'm going to let you do that."

"Can't you see that he needs me? I want to help him." She pleaded.

Diarmuid gave her a wary look. "You know, there was a time I used to feel a little sorry for you. On the ship, it really wasn't much of a secret you two were knocking boots.2 And, like a lot shipboard arrangements, neither one of you were exactly monogamous. I mean it was just about scratching an itch every once in a while, wasn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She protested. "That's not the way it was between me and Spock."

"You mean . . . that's not the way _you_ wanted it to be. You tried to play a different song, but he wasn't having any of it. He cut you loose, but you refused to accept that reality."

"You don't know him like I do." She argued. "He has continued to call for me to come back in his life."

"He keeps calling on you because you are so willing to be used."

"Liar!" She said as she tried to go around him, but he once again moved in her way. "You've got to let me go to him. He's in pain and I'm the one who can help him."

"He didn't want you when he was going through the pon farr on the ship." He countered. "Why do you think he wants you now?"

Diarmuid's words took her aback. She asked, "How do you know about the pon farr? How could you possibly know about it? Captain Pike kept that knowledge away from the crew. Only a few people were privy to it. Only the Captain and the Chief Medical Officer were even allowed to go near the isolation room where he was kept."

"There were certain items needed while that thing had a hold of him, as well as, while he was in recovery. I was the one given that responsibility."3

"You? I can't believe that."

"Then, believe this . . . I was getting supplies in an adjacent office the day I heard you speak to Captain Pike and Dr. Boyce about Spock. You said you wanted to go to him, but they refused your request."

"They only refused, because Spock was afraid he would hurt me. He feared for my safety."

"Is that the lie you've been telling yourself?" He asked incredulously.

"It's true. He didn't want to risk my life."

"I saw him, Christine." Diarmuid told him. "I had to watch him through a monitor waiting for a moment when he had exhausted himself so I could bring in his provisions. I saw him the grip of that thing . . . All logic and reason had left him . . . He was crazed with such a wild look in his eyes . . . stripped of all his clothes . . . You'd have to be blind not to know what he was craving . . . what would quench the fire in his loins."

"I begged them to let me go to him." She lamented. "There was no reason for him suffer?"

"At the time, I wondered too." He replied. "But, then, I heard Spock talking to Captain Pike during one of the times he was able to use meditation to give him a few fleeting moments of sanity. As best Spock could convey, he said the pon farr forges some kind of bond between the male and female . . . a bond that could only be removed by the death of one of the partners. He said the joining had to be . . . What was it? . . . Wait, now I remember . . . the joining had to be of _one spirit_."

Chapel shuddered at the prospect this _joining _may actually have been accomplished between Spock and Uhura. _Why Nyota? _She asked herself in futility. _Why Nyota and not me?_

"God only knows how he's still alive . . . I guess he was able to use his meditation practice to finally overcome the demons that plagued him . . . But as a witness to the fierce and violent torment he endured . . . I will tell you this . . . if he had really wanted you, Christine . . . thoughts of your _well-being_ could not have held him back . . . not when he was like that . . . the fever would not have let him rest until he had taken you whole."

Bitter . . . bitter was the taste in her mouth. Chapel stood mutely before Diarmuid, no longer needing to be restrained.

"Now, go get your things from the table." The Irishman advised her. "The rest of that damn tea cake, too. Spock won't be wanting to see that when he comes back down here. You can wait outside, while I call you a SkyCab."

_**10:23 PM; Outside the House of Diarmuid**_

Although the fall air was cool, Chapel carried her coat over the arm she held her shopping bag, as she waited for her cab. Anger and resentment still filled her soul. She looked up momentarily toward Diarmuid's apartment, seeing a light burning inside. _Spock's still up there. _She told herself. _I know he wants to see me. I know it._

Frustrated by the dim prospect of ever making it to the Vulcan past Diarmuid, Chapel looked down the street to see if her cab was approaching. Just as she looked, she saw what appeared to be a familiar figure coming down the sidewalk. She suddenly identified the woman.

_Nyota. _Chapel told herself. _No . . . she can't be coming to see Spock!_

Chapel suddenly turned her body away from the approaching East African dressed in civilian clothes. Taking her finger, she smeared her lipstick and tousled her hair, before turning back to the Cadet who was now almost to the entrance of the Teahouse.

"Nyota." Chapel called to her.

Uhura looked to the woman who stood in just enough light so she could be identified. "Nurse Chapel? I'm surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same for you." She remarked coolly. "You appeared quite fatigued at the end of our session. I thought you would have taken the opportunity to get some rest this evening."

"I did for a while, but I wanted to go for a walk."

"A walk that took you, here . . . a teahouse owned by Spock."

Uhura took a breath. "I have frequented this establishment previously. I'm not even sure if he is here, tonight."

"But, you thought you might take the chance."

Uhura calmly responded, "Nurse Chapel, it really is none of your business where I go. You should be aware the Academy does not put such restrictions on us as long as we are back at our quarters by curfew."

"I am your therapist, Nyota. We had an agreement you would end all but incidental contact with Spock until you had completed your treatment. And, in my professional opinion, that day is still a long way off."

"You are no longer my therapist, Nurse Chapel." Uhura revealed. "After our session, I requested the termination of any future scheduled sessions."

"You can't do that."

"I voluntarily asked for these services and I am in my rights to cancel them." Uhura turned from her as she said, "Good night, Nurse Chapel."

Uhura reached for the door, but was halted by Chapel's next statement. "You'll find Spock up in Diarmuid's apartment . . . at least, that's where I left him."

The Cadet turned back to Chapel who now stepped more into the light so her disheveled hair, torn sleeve, and sullied makeup were now more apparent.

Chapel continued, "As you can see, Spock is a bit into roughhouse4 tonight. But you are used to that sort of treatment, aren't you?"

The Nurse stepped into the cab that had pulled up to the teahouse. As the vehicle sped off, a caustic smile came to her lips as she saw the Cadet walking away in the direction of the Academy.

_But Christine did not see Uhura was not alone . . . _

_For he walked behind her . . . _

_Silently . . ._

_Spock walked behind her . . ._

_Far enough behind her that his footsteps were not readily heard . . ._

_Yet, close enough . . ._

_Close enough for her to know he was there . . . _

_**5 Minutes Earlier in Diarmuid's Apartment**_

In the bathroom, a stoic Spock meticulously placed a section of surgical tape across bandages on the palm of his hand to hold it in place. He then put away the first aid kit, as Diarmuid entered.

"Christine should be off in her cab by now." The Irishman reported. "You can come back down and spend the rest of the evening in peace."

"I am returning to campus."

"What for? That won't do you no good to be by yourself."

"I am not fit company."

"Sure you are! That is, as good as a Vulcan can be." The Irishman tried to joke. "Hey, look, if you'll stay, I'll even let you play with your iTablet if you'd like."

The tall Vulcan stood quite still, before he finally admitted, "I miss her . . . I miss, Nyota."

"You don't think I know that." Diarmuid replied. "I keep telling you to bring her here. You know I don't mind."

"It is not possible at this time."

"Why not? You're not paying no mind to those stupid Starfleet rules, are you? I tell you - you aren't the first and you won't be the last to carry on an affair with someone of a different rank than yourself. It's crazy to think things like that won't happen."

"It is more complicated than you know."

"You're in love with the girl and I know she's in love with you." The Irishman argued. "There's nothing more that needs to be said."

"Our accountant should have the quarterly report ready by Thursday." Spock informed him. "I will be here at 6:00 PM on Friday to review it with you."

Spock's evasive reply did not surprise Diarmuid, but he had hoped the Vulcan would let down his mask a little longer and tell him what was really on his mind. As he watched Spock leave his apartment, he realized that would not happen this night.

_**10:48 PM; Academy Campus Grounds**_

_She knew . . . _

_Nyota knew he was following her . . ._

_She could feel his presence . . . _

_His piercing eyes watching her every step . . ._

_Yet, she dared not to turn around . . ._

_She thought . . ._

_No . . . she knew . . ._

_If she saw him . . ._

_If she would see his face . . ._

_She would start to cry . . ._

_And, she was through with crying over him . . ._

_Spock . . ._

_She swore to herself . . ._

_No more tears for you . . ._

With her dorm now in sight, Uhura quickened her step – so anxious was she to leave him. Yet, just as she began to take a step on the path leading to the dorm's entrance, Spock could no longer hold his tongue.

"Nyota." He called to her.

Uhura cursed herself for heeding his voice and stopping along the path. Seeing her body noticeably stiffen, Spock chose to stay behind her.

He asked, "You came to the teahouse, tonight?"

"Yes." She replied tersely.

"Yet, you did not enter. Why?"

"Didn't need to." She took a breath. "I saw Nurse Chapel outside. She told me she had spent time with you tonight. Is that true?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Wow." She sighed, not knowing he was unaware of the full context of her question. "I know it's the truth, but the lie would have been more welcome at this time."

"That is illogical, Nyota." He retorted. "When would a lie ever be preferable to the truth?"

The East African bowed her head unable to respond. The Vulcan looked helplessly upon her, unsure of what to do or say.

And, then Spock finally told her, "I recall a night similar to this one . . . a night when there remained an awkward silence between us."

_The Vulcan moved close to her . . . _

_So close that she knew he was only a breath away . . . _

Spock continued, "We sat on a nearby bench . . . saying nothing . . . until you took my hand . . . and our world was made right, again."

"Can't do that tonight, Spock." She said softly, trying not to break down. "Hurts too much . . . it hurts too much."

Silence.

And, then Spock spoke the words of an ancient Vulcan poem he had heard long ago . . .

_No words to say  
No words to convey  
This feeling inside I have for you_

_Deep in my heart  
Safe from the guards  
Of intellect and reason_

_Leaving me at a loss  
For words to express my feelings_

Deep in my heart

_Deep in my heart_

Look at me losing control  
Thinking I had a hold  
But with feelings this strong  
I'm no longer the master  
Of my emotions 5

The Vulcan reached out . . .

He reached out to touch her hand . . .

The hand that hung down the right side of her body . . .

And, when he found her hand . . .

She did not withdraw it . . .

But let his long fingers caress hers . . .

Until it came from her lips . . .

A gasp . . .

A gasp of recognition . . .

Of feelings uncovered . . .

Emotions, whose depth had yet to be fully explored . . .

"Nyota." He whispered, "Nyota, tell me what I need to do . . .tell me what I need to do . . . to make it all right, again."

But Chapel's words would not leave her . . .

_Spock is a bit into roughhouse tonight. But you are used to that sort of treatment, aren't you?_

The Vulcan watched, as Nyota walked away unable to reconcile her love for Spock with Chapel's _truth._

Yet, Spock's heart remained steadfast against the reality of her abrupt departure.

Looking up to her window as he had done so many times before . . .

The Vulcan vowed . . .

_Forever yours, Ashayam._6_ I am forever yours._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 21, the effects of the sleeping pills withdrawal exact a toll on Uhura's health. An unexpected person comes to her rescue, but he leaves more than advice. Later, Uhura seeks answers from another old friend.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A small dagger-like instrument with a slender blade used to make holes.

2 "Knocking boots" is a euphemism for "having sex."

3 Diarmuid was an enlisted man in Starfleet who served in the Medical Corps as a technician. His job merely consisted of maintaining supplies needed for crew members to scrub their bodies of contaminants, after participating in an away mission. Ironically, First Officer Spock eliminated this position after proving the issue could be more effectively addressed through an anti-contaminant device run in concert with the transporter.

4 Physical or abusive treatment.

5 These are the lyrics of the song, "For You," by Tracy Chapman.

6 _Ashayam_ is the Vulcan word for _Beloved._


	21. Chapter 21 A Real Man

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 21 _finally_ returns to the place where Chapter 7 left off. I rewrote parts of Chapter 7 so it would be consistent with what I wrote in subsequent chapters. So, if you are so inclined, you might want to reread that chapter before moving on to Chapter 21.

In Chapter 21, the effects of the sleeping pills withdrawal exact a toll on Uhura's health. An unexpected person comes to her rescue, but he leaves more than advice. Later, Uhura seeks answers from another old friend.

Your comments are always welcome. If possible, please don't be timid about allowing me to respond to your comments. I enjoy the feedback and would like to reply to you if you would give me the opportunity. Note: I promise I will not bite.

_**3:17 PM, A Hallway of the Communications Building**_

As Uhura suspected, she had to entertain a number of questions to clarify Prof. al-Bushiri's lecture. She kept her responses short; anxious to get to the relative quiet provided by the office she shared with Sevat. She knew the Vulcan had a faculty meeting that afternoon that would last at least until 5. Finally, able to head to her office, she hurried her steps.

_But then . . . _

_She began to experience an unexpected pressure against her chest . . ._

_And . . ._

_Just as she entered the office . . . _

_It seemed as if her chest had begun to tighten . . ._

_She fell back against a chair and took deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm herself . . . _

_What's happening to me? _

_Frightened . . . _

_She sensed the rate of her heart unexpectedly quicken . . ._

_Oh, God . . . What's happening to me?_

Almost immediately, Uhura felt the calming effects of the sedative from the hypospray and Dr. Leonard McCoy appeared by her side.

"Try to breath normally." McCoy advised, as he used a medical tricorder to check her vital signs.

As Uhura felt the tightness of her chest subside, she slowed her rate of breathing.

"What happened?"

"No talking, yet." He ordered, as he took a blood sample and checked the results on the tricorder.

"Leonard, please tell me what's going on." She said anxiously.

"Shhhh!" McCoy told her sternly. Uhura then tried to wait patiently for the doctor to complete his analysis. Finally, he remarked, "Just as I thought."

"Then, fill me in."

Dr. McCoy turned to her. "You were experiencing what is called a _racing heart._"

Uhura nodded, "Yes . . . that describes it. I felt such incredible pressure on my chest, while my heart seemed to be beating out of control. I thought I might be having a heart attack."

"No, it's not a heart attack . . . but it is serious, Uhura."

Uhura diverted her eyes from McCoy and said, "I've been having a little trouble sleeping lately."

"Uhura." McCoy called to her. She looked back to him. "How long have you been using sleeping aids?"

"I'm not using sleeping aids, Leonard." She said defensively.

"Come on, Uhura. Your blood test shows you have trace elements of diphenhydramine in your body, which is an active ingredient in many over-the-counter sleeping pills."

"I'm not taking any drugs, Leonard." She replied. "Not even aspirin."

"Kirk told me what went on at the Academy pharmacy this morning. Why do you think I just so happened to be at the Communications Building with a medical kit?"

"If Kirk told you about it, then he should have mentioned that I gave him back the bottle of pills."

"Yes, he told me that." McCoy replied. "He also filled me in on how he had to do a lot of fast talking with that young pharmacist to get her not to report you to the Commandant."

Uhura lowered her head in shame.

"So, now I need you to be straight with me, Uhura." McCoy continued. "If you are going to kick this thing, you've got to be straight with me."

Uhura hesitated, but then looked up to McCoy and confessed, "Yes . . . I was taking a brand of sleeping aids called, Somabien. However, I stopped taking them six days ago."

"You stopped taking them . . . cold turkey1?"

"Yes."

"And, how long had you been taking the drug?"

"I began taking it during my summer assignment."

"What month, Uhura?" He asked.

"July . . . no . . . it was June, the latter part of June."

"Five months." The doctor shook his head. "Uhura, after being drug dependent that long, you can't just quick using it and think your body would simply adjust to it. I'm sure over the last week you've suffered both emotional and physical symptoms of drug withdrawal. The _racing heart _syndrome was just one of the more serious manifestations of your current condition."

"There's been so much going on, lately. I haven't had time to think clearly about anything."

"Well, I can tell you that your health was not going to get any better with a _heal thyself philosophy._" He scolded her. "You're one of the strongest women I know, but chances were next to nil for you to beat this thing alone."

Uhura cursed herself, knowing he spoke the truth. She told herself, _Was I so far gone that I could not see this for myself?_

"Leonard, what do I need to do to get better?"

"That's my girl." He told her encouragingly. "We're going to have to fight this thing on two fronts. First, I'll need to write you a prescription, so we can wean you off of the sleeping aids."

"More drugs?" She questioned, "But I don't want to take them anymore."

"Uhura, it's the only safe way to approach it." He told her. "After five months, your body is still craving it. That's what sent you to the pharmacy this morning and you know it."

Uhura nodded, unable to refute his contention.

"Don't worry." He told her. "It will take a few weeks, but in the end you will be drug free."

"That's what I want." She said.

"At the same time, we'll need to deal with the emotional trauma you've been undergoing."

Uhura looked surprisingly at McCoy and asked, "Leonard, has Nurse Chapel been conferring with you regarding my sessions with her."

"You mean when you were in therapy regarding the attempted sexual assault."

"No, not that." She replied. "For the past four weeks, I have been seeing her, because there have been certain memories that seem to have been suppressed."

"How did you know they were suppressed?"

"It was odd, but the memories centered around my relationship with Spock."

"I am surprised Chapel did not address your drug addiction."

Uhura answered, "To be fair, I probably was not as forthcoming about my dependency as I needed to be."

"Uhura, if she has been working with you for four weeks, there is no way a trained medical professional could have missed the signs."

"Well, she's no longer my therapist. There were questionable issues that arose regarding my treatment, so I terminated our relationship a day ago."

"Under the circumstances, I'm certainly not going to argue against that decision. However, you're still in need of therapy."

"Leonard, I didn't decide to seek Nurse Chapel's services just because she previously served as my therapist. Who else on the staff could I go to and ask that they help me recover memories of an affair with a superior officer? I would have been kicked out of the Academy in no time."

McCoy nodded, fully aware in the military there was no protection of individual privacy if a policy had been breached. Then, he told her, "I know I have let you down in the past, but you could have come to me. I can serve as both your physician and therapist.2 You know you wouldn't have to worry about me betraying a confidence."

"You haven't let me down, Leonard. How could you?"

"As a doctor, I've had to deal with countless difficult situations in the past." He told her. "But, I've wondered over and over, again, if I could have done anything to have prevented your loss."

Uhura paused for a moment. She thought to herself, _What loss? He couldn't be talking about my loss of memory, could he?_

"I have to admit, this semester I did avoid events where I knew you would be present. I knew how much you wanted it. I even knew how much Spock wanted it."

"Leonard." She looked directly into his eyes. "If there is something you need to tell me, then say it now."

"You're right. I should have said it before you left for your summer assignment." McCoy took her hand and told her, "Uhura . . . I am so sorry for the loss of your child."

_Shock . . . _

_She sat in the chair in shock . . . _

_It seemed as everything that she had known about she and Spock had come crashing down on her all at once . . ._

_She asked herself . . ._

_A child?_

_I was pregnant with Spock's child?_

"Uhura." She finally heard McCoy call to her. "Uhura . . . forgive me. After what you've been through today, it is probably not a subject that I should have brought up."

"No . . . no, Leonard." She said, trying to regain her bearings. "I accept your sentiments . . . no one . . . no one has been willing to discuss it."

"I would have thought that would have been the focal point of your treatment." The doctor remarked. "The trauma of the miscarriage may have been the cause of the suppression of memories about you and Spock."

_She remembered . . ._

_During the time of Founder's Day Celebration in the spring . . ._

_I woke up in the hospital and was told fibroids had been removed from my uterus . . ._

_No one said I had been pregnant . . ._

_No one said I had lost my baby . . ._

_Our baby . . ._

_Our baby . . ._

_Our baby . . ._

"Uhura." McCoy called to her. "I'm going to write you a prescription for medicine I need you to start taking tonight. If you are uncomfortable about going back to the pharmacy, I can pick it for you."

"No." She said firmly. "I can do it. Funny, I thought I had been taking care of my business, but I see that hasn't been the case."

"Think a day or two about whether you would like me to serve as your therapist." He told her. "Another option, of course, would be for you to engage a civilian therapist."

"But, you would have an easier time accessing my Academy medical files, wouldn't you?" She asked. "Even my sessions with Nurse Chapel, right?"

"Yes. The sessions are recorded. You would only need to sign a release for me to access them."

"I will sign the release, don't worry." She stated.

"I'll speak with Nurse Chapel to gain more insight on your treatment, thus far."

"No, Leonard." She told him. "I don't think that would be wise. After you take a look at my medical records, you will understand why I feel the way I do."

"All right." He replied. "I'll take a look at the medical files and we can talk more about this issue, tomorrow. That is, if you can find time in your schedule to see me."

"Oh, I'll find the time." Uhura told him resolutely. "You can bet that I'll definitely find the time."

**8:35 PM, Lower Level Meeting Room, Student Activities Building**

Attendees of the Bible Study Club began to leave the meeting room, just as Uhura came rushing inside. A few of the members greeted the East African, before Ensign Jordan Williamson came up to her, saying, "Hey, long time no see. I thought you had forgotten we even existed."

"How was I going to do that?" She asked. "A certain Ensign Williamson kept sending me messages asking me when I was going to return to Bible Study Club."

"And, a certain Cadet Uhura kept ignoring me."

"Until tonight."

"She's too late. I thought she would have remembered we start at 7 and end by 8:30."

Uhura told him without hesitation, "It was hard for her to come back after she had proved such a disappointment. She thought she could take care of her problem herself and then she could make it right, again."

A smile came upon Jordan's face . . . a smile so warm and caring, it reminded Uhura why she had developed such a crush on him when they were undergraduate students at Harvard.

He told her, "Nora's got desk duty at her dorm until 9. I promised I would come by for a while, tonight. So, if you want to walk in that direction, you're free to come with me."

The two headed out the building and began to walk across campus.

Uhura commented, "I thought you and your fiancé were going to get an apartment in family housing."

"We applied, but were turned down since I could be shipping out at any time."

Uhura remarked, "But, since you were assigned to the Enterprise and it must undergo a major overhaul, I thought you would not begin your tour of duty until next Spring."

"Captain Nejem recently offered me an appointment on the Potemkim. Of course, I would have preferred to be on the Enterprise, but I didn't go through all of this training just to work security detail at the Academy."

"What does Nora think about it?" Uhura asked.

"She won't admit it, but she's saddened by the fact I may be leaving her sooner than expected. However, I know she wants what's best for me. The sooner I start my tour, the sooner I can start making real progress in my career. And, with any luck, she may eventually be able to get an appointment on the same ship."

Uhura noted, "She really is crazy about you."

"We're crazy about each other." Jordan added.

As they start down the pathway toward Nora's dorm, Jordan slowed his pace. Uhura finally took the hint and halted her steps.

Jordan told her, "So, I know you didn't come all this way to talk about Nora and my future plans. What's up with you?"

She hesitated, "It's not easy to talk about."

"Yeah, you've already made that clear." He retorted. "However, what it seems you don't understand is that for the past few weeks you thought you could hide your troubles from God. But, he knows everything we're going through."

Uhura nodded in agreement.

The Ensign continued, "Most often, God helps us through other people. But, if you don't ask, it makes it kind of difficult for him to do anything for you."

She hesitated, and then said, "There's so much that has been going on."

"Start with _one thing_, Uhura."

"I know of this woman . . . "

Jordan sighed, "Uhura, must we talk in the third person, again?"

"When you hear of the circumstance, you'll be convinced I can't be talking about me."

"All right, go ahead and try me."

"It's an unmarried Cadet who was impregnated by a Starfleet Officer."

Jordan laughed, "You're right. That wouldn't be you in a million years."

His reaction confirmed Uhura's prediction. There was no way her old friend, could conceive of her in that situation. The East African continued, "Anyways, this woman is pregnant, but loses the baby."

"A miscarriage?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She said. "However, the circumstance in which she loses the child is so traumatic that she cannot recall the pregnancy."

"I've heard war stories of soldiers losing their memories after experiencing horrific circumstances. I guess that's possible."Jordan commented. "What about the father of the baby? Is he still in the woman's life?"

"Yes, but he has, yet, to tell the woman about the pregnancy."

"I could understand that." Jordan commented. "If the memory loss was due to trauma, it probably would be preferable to have a therapist help regain that knowledge. Has he been supporting the woman in that regard?"

"Yes, he strongly encouraged her to seek professional help and even assisted with the arrangements."

The Ensign took a few moments to reflect and then said, "Well, I certainly don't condone any violation of Starfleet policy, but it sounds like he's doing right by her. If he didn't care, he would have just cut her loose."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a real man to me."

Despite his biracial heritage, Uhura knew Spock would probably think it more of a complement to be called a _real Vulcan_, rather than a man. However, she appreciated Jordan's sentiment.

"And, there's something else."

"Yes, Jordan . . . go on." She encouraged him.

"I guess this is from a man's point of view, but I think the ordeal must have been an extremely lonely and painful one for this guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lonely, because there would be few people, if anyone that he could talk to about the situation since the liaison was forbidden. Painful, because he had to endure this trial without the support of the only one besides himself who would feel the depth of this loss . . . How this man must have suffered . . . Perhaps, he's still grieving.

Jordan suddenly found Uhura's arms around him in an embrace of sheer gratitude.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help out your friend." The Ensign said as he gently patted her back. "But, when are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

**Author's Note: **Chapter 22, Uhura meets with McCoy and finds out more reasons to suspect the circumstances regarding ending of her pregnancy. Later, the East African confronts Spock about the loss of their child.

I will try to post the next chapter within 7 days.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 It is a slang term originally used in reference to heroin addicts who stopped taking drugs with no intervening drug or medical assistance.

2 Among his specialties, McCoy is a noted psychologist.


	22. Chapter 22 The Baby

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 22, Uhura meets with McCoy and finds out more reasons to suspect the circumstances regarding the end of her pregnancy. Later, the East African confronts Spock about the loss of their child. The episode the characters refer to in this chapter is dramatized in Chapters 51-53 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

I am sorry for not posting for a while. I had to take a break, but I'm back and should now be able to post on a more regular basis.

_**4:29 PM, Therapy Room, Medical Treatment Facility **_

With iTablet in hand, Dr. Leonard McCoy sat in a chair opposite Cadet Uhura. Speaking in a low, but firm tone he told her, "On the count of three, you will open your eyes feeling refreshed and relaxed. 1 – 2 – 3."

McCoy watched as Uhura's eyes opened, but she still appeared deep in thought. He remarked as he inputted notes into the iTablet, "In just 13 days, you're making tremendous progress both physically and psychologically."

She nodded, "Yes . . . yes, I can definitely feel the difference."

"Today's discovery seemed to present particularly pleasant memories regarding your relationship with Spock, yet, you now appear a bit troubled."

"Doctor, it was not the memory that troubled me." She replied. "Now, more than ever I am aware how much he means to me. Despite our differences and a Starfleet policy that prohibits our affair, I know that I love him . . . I love him with all of my heart."

"Then, what is disturbing you?" McCoy asked.

Uhura looked directly to McCoy as she spoke. "For two weeks, I have done as you asked and have not made contact with Spock in any way. In a few days during the semester break, I'll be headed with Mr. Sevat to Beijing for a Xenolinguistics Conference to deliver a paper."

"Yes, you've already mentioned the conference in our last session." McCoy replied. "And, I told you I thought you were well enough to take the trip as long as you continue the regime I prescribed for you. You can rest assured I'll have my communicator with me at all times if you need to reach me."

"Yes, thank you, Leonard. You know I appreciate your support." She told him. "However, before I go . . . I want to see Spock . . . I want to talk with him about our child."

McCoy shook his head, "No, Uhura, I strongly advise against this."

"Doctor, thus far, our sessions have revealed very little about the circumstances of the loss of the baby." She contended. "All I have been able to remember is that during Founder's Day I felt ill while on duty as an Academy Ambassador. The memory seems to end when I went to a mobile medical unit for treatment. I've got to believe Spock has more information on what happened to me. Perhaps, those details will help to jar my memories so this time of my life will no longer be shrouded in darkness."

"It is too soon to delve into this subject."

"Why not? You said yourself I've made tremendous progress in the last two weeks. I believe I'm strong enough now to handle the truth."

"That's for me to determine, young lady."

"Don't patronize me, Leonard. We know each other too well for that."

"Then, you should heed my advice and not speak to Spock or ask questions about your pregnancy for a while longer."

"How long must I wait?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"That's not good enough, Leonard." She argued. "I put my care into your hands because I trusted you. Don't give me a reason to reassess the validity of that trust."

McCoy rose from his seat and placed his iTablet on the desk. She could see he was pondering something for a few moments, before he turned his eyes back to her. He told her, "Two weeks ago when I took your case, I reviewed your full medical history. The records showed that on April 16 of this year you were admitted to the Medical Treatment Facility for the removal of a large fibroid."

"Yes, I recall waking up at the Facility and having a doctor tell me I had undergone such an operation."

"However, there was no mention of your pregnancy."

"No mention of my pregnancy." She echoed his statement as she rose up from her chair and moved toward McCoy. "That's right . . . thinking back to that day, the doctor didn't say anything about me being pregnant. If I were with child, she should have seen it in my medical records . . . Why can't I remember her name?"

"According to your file, the attending physician was Dr. Raja."

"Did you speak with her about my case?"

"From what I could find out, Dr. Raja was only here for one day and you were her only patient. I can't even find her listed in the Starfleet Medical Corps directory."

Uhura took a few moments to try to process the information, before asking, "You told me you initially served as my doctor. Didn't you place the diagnosis in my records?"

"Yes."

"Then, for some reason, Dr. Raja did not read my medical history."

"Uhura, there is nothing in your records at all about your pregnancy. It is as if that information had been wiped clean."

McCoy could tell the news had upset Uhura as she tried to take in the information he had divulged.

"I did not mean to upset you, Uhura." He told her. "Now, I think you can see this situation is more complicated than we originally thought."

"No, Leonard. What I can see is that I need to get to the bottom of this as soon as I can." She told him in a voice filled with fervor. "Now, you can either help me or stay out of my way. However, I will not rest until I find out what actually happened with my pregnancy."

McCoy took in the determined looking woman before her. He then acquiesced, telling her, "All right. I'll set up a meeting with you and Spock at a neutral place."

"Tonight, Leonard." She demanded. "I need for you to set up the meeting for tonight."

"That's if the Vulcan's schedule can accommodate us."

"Us?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you do this alone and, possibly, set back the progress we've made." He retorted. "That's not going to happen. I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be monitoring the situation."

"I can handle it, Leonard."

"I know you think you can." McCoy replied. "But, I'll be there anyways."

_**8:39 PM, On the Waterfront near Golden Gate Park**_

The nippy autumn air caused Uhura to zip up her jacket to the top, as McCoy stood by. Uhura checked her chronometer for the third time in the last nine minutes, before asking, "Are you sure you told Spock to meet here at 8:30 PM?"

Without looking up, he answered, "I told him you'd be here at 8:30 PM. How much more time will you give him?"

"I'll wait here all night if I have to."

"Well, let's hope it does not come to that." McCoy retorted. "Hopefully, he'll call if he can't make it."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice behind them, "Doctor, if you will remember correctly, I did not agree to the 8:30 PM meeting time."

Uhura and McCoy turned around to see Spock before them.

The Vulcan continued, "You were to relay to Ms. Uhura I had a previously scheduled commitment to oversee an experiment conducted by one of my research teams. Instead of providing a specific time, of arrival, I offered a range of time within the period of 8:25 to 8:55 PM. With the current time being 8:40 PM, I indeed come within the approximated time range."

"Thanks for the clarification." McCoy said sarcastically. However, it was clear from the expression on Uhura's face that she was relieved to see the Vulcan.

She told him, "Thank you for coming, Spock, even though the request was presented to you at the last minute."

Spock answered, "While the message of the meeting came through a third party, I was pleased to receive it. The last time we spoke, we did not part on amicable terms."

Uhura lowered her eyes and then raised them back to him. "It did not take me long to realize Nurse Chapel had deceived me. I know you did not betray me that night."

"I confronted Christine about her unethical behavior in regards to her therapy with Uhura." McCoy interjected. "She confessed to her misdeeds and even voluntarily relinquished her therapy license."

"I didn't ask for that." Uhura contended. "I can't excuse what she did to me, but it's a shame someone with such a gift will now have to let it go to waste."

"She really had no choice, Uhura." McCoy retorted. "Christine knew I would have reported her if she would not have done the right thing. She'll continue to be a nurse and a damn good one too, so there won't be much loss in that."

"I did not come here to speak of Christine." Spock remarked. "All that matters is that her deception was revealed."

"You willingly used her, Spock. Don't forget that." Uhura charged. "Yes, she deceived us, but you used her when she was most vulnerable. She didn't deserve that."

McCoy fought hard to suppress a smile as he watched the Vulcan's eyebrow arch up sharply in surprise. This petit woman had little fear of speaking the truth no matter how formidable the opponent.

As if able to sense the doctor's glee, Spock turned to him and said, "Dr. McCoy, is it not time for you to take your leave. You are no longer needed to play the role of the chaperone. As Ms. Uhura has so aptly demonstrated, she is quite capable of taking care of herself."

Before Uhura could voice her agreement, McCoy replied, "I have news for the two of you. Neither one of you will be dictating the terms of this evening. While I need not remain as a contributor to the dialogue, I will stay within earshot of this conversation. Uhura is under my care and there's not going to be any setbacks if I can help it."

Spock tersely replied, "10-15 feet."

"10-15 feet? What are you talking about?"

"I am simply advising you on the average distance one would need to maintain if you are to remain within the hearing range of a conversation spoken by two mobile individuals facing forward."

"Thanks." McCoy answered curtly.

"Shall we begin?" Spock asked Uhura. When she returned the Vulcan's question with a nod, McCoy dutifully allowed the couple walk ahead of him, before moving to follow.

"I know about the baby." She told Vulcan with no prelude. "I know . . . at one time I was pregnant with your baby . . . our baby."

"When I learned Dr. McCoy had taken over your therapy, I surmised this revelation would soon follow."

Uhura did not bother to question how he had known she was under McCoy's care. She knew the Vulcan could be quite resourceful.

"Why didn't you tell me, Spock?" She asked,

The sound of their footsteps was her only immediate answer.

Uhura continued, "Spock, I was pregnant, but my medical records have been wiped clean of this fact. If you know why this happened, you must not keep this information from me."

Silence.

Uhura took a breath in an attempt to temper her growing frustration. She did not understand why he was holding back, but she knew she had to find someway to provoke him in hopes he would reveal the truth.

She told him, "You have the expertise to breach the firewalls of any computer networking system. Were you the one who compromised my medical records?"

Silence.

"Did it shame you?" She indicted him. "Did the knowledge of the pregnancy so shame you to the point that you had to attempt to erase evidence of the child's existence?"

"No!" Spock called out hotly, as his hands grasped her roughly by her forearms and pulled her to him. "You know not what you say!"

"Let go of her!" McCoy commanded, despite the fact the Vulcan was of higher rank. "Right now, Mister!"

Spock released Uhura's arms, but she did not back away from the Vulcan. With her eyes firmly on Spock, she said to the doctor, "Leonard, I need for you to take a walk. Give me 15 minutes."

"You don't really think I'm going to leave you alone with _him_, do you?" McCoy said incredulously.

"It's the only way I'll have a chance of learning the truth." She then turned to McCoy with pleading eyes. "I've got to know, Leonard . . . I've got to know."

"Damn it, Uhura . . . how can you trust him?"

"How can I not trust him?" She asked.

McCoy shook his head and then told her, "5 minutes."

"But . . ." She began to argue.

"5 minutes." McCoy sternly reiterated. "And, not a second more."

Uhura watched as the doctor walked away, before turning her attention back to Spock. She met his eyes and then moved to a nearby park bench where she sat down. The Vulcan then joined her, but sat at the opposite end of the bench.

Spock stared straight ahead and then spoke. "Do you recall the one who called herself T'Lau?"

"T'Lau? _That b-_. . . _" _Uhura held her tongue not wanting to change sully the moment with thoughts of that woman. "You mean one of the project managers for the building of the Enterprise? Why do you mention her?"

"She was an imposter who assumed the identity of a Vulcan I once knew. This imposter was actually a Romulan spy with the mission of destroying the Enterprise."

"Everyone knows the Enterprise bridge crew was somehow able to thwart the plot. However, I do not recall hearing anything about T'Lau being involved."

"In the eyes of Starfleet Command, the incident was seen as an embarrassing breach of security. That is why certain aspects of the plot were not included in the public record."

"I still don't know what this has to do with our child."

Spock hesitated, and then said, "The imposter became obsessed with me."

Thinking of Chapel, Uhura thought to herself, _Funny how he has that affect on women._

The Vulcan continued, "It became apparent that this connection might be the only way to leverage information that would eventually break the scheme."

"You . . . you became her lover."

"You may remember I had been forthright in telling you of indulging in sexual activities with this female well before the two of us initiated any intimacies."

"But, the therapy sessions with both Christine and Leonard have revealed times when we endured periods of separation."

Spock turned toward Uhura to seek her eyes, "I have remained faithful to you, Nyota. My heart sings for no other."

_How she wanted to find herself in his arms . . ._

_Lay his head against his chest . . ._

_And feel his warm touch . . . _

_But, not now . . ._

_She had to know . . ._

_She had to know . . ._

Uhura told him, "Continue with the story, Spock."

Spock faced forward, again. "The imposter had delusions that I would join her traitorous scheme and become her consort. When by happenstance she learned of your pregnancy, she saw it as an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Uhura questioned. "I would have thought the pregnancy would have angered her."

"She had been left sterile by the many medical procedures she had undergone to alter her appearance. To be convincing, there were cosmetic as well as intricate changes in the placement of some of her internal organs, so her deception would escape detection by a routine medical exam."

Suddenly realizing, Uhura gasped. "On Founders Day . . . when I felt ill and sought medical attention at a mobile unit . . . that must have been T'Lau's doing . . . somehow she was behind it."

"Yes, it is true." Spock confirmed. "On Founders Day, the imposter managed to have me transported to her Romulan ship where she served as the Commander. It was there that she apprised me of her plan. She told me she had engaged the services of the Pedosians – women well known in our sector of the quadrant for their skill in embryo transplant procedures."

"They stole our baby!" Uhura turned to Spock. "You're telling me that they stole our baby!"

"In T'Lau's demented mind, she believed she and I would raise the child as if it were our own."

The ugly thought brought Uhura up out of her seat. She took a few steps forward, trying desperately to calm her anger as Spock stood helplessly by. Finally finding her tongue again, she turned to him and said, "_T'Lau _. . . did she say the transplant was successful?"

"Yes." Spock replied. "She had even prepared a nursery on the ship."

"Did you see the surrogate?"

"No. However, I do know this . . . " The Vulcan confessed. "I am responsible for destroying the Romulan ship . . . the ship that held our child. I was transported off the vessel just before the explosion that left no survivors."

Uhura could hear the agony in his voice. Despite her own pain, she sought to ease his grief. Yet, when she reached for him, he stepped back to avoid her comfort.

Uhura remained undeterred. "Spock . . . what happened to our baby was not your fault."

"A Vulcan male is charged with the protection of his family, not its demise."

"The Romulan ship would have destroyed the Enterprise, its crew and all of the dignitaries that were onboard. They would not have had a chance to escape the resulting explosion. It would not have been logical to have allowed it to happen, despite the loss of our child."

"It does not change the reality of my action."

"_That woman_ was the one who set this tragedy in motion." She argued. "Don't you dare remove the blood from her hands and put it on yours!"

Uhura moved to Spock so that she was only a breath away from him. This time he did not step away.

Looking up to him, she asked softly, "So . . . this is it? This is the reason why you would not speak of our child?"

"I thought you would hate me." He admitted. "And, like a coward, I could not bear the thought of living under those conditions."

"Just who do you think I am?" She questioned him, as she brought her hands up and rested them on his shoulders. "How is it possible for me to hate the one I love?"

Spock looked at Uhura as if seeing her for the first time. When he was finally able to speak again, he told her, "My dear woman . . . you are in love with a fool."

"Must you insult me at this moment." She retorted. "Do you think I do not have better discernment than to fall in love with a fool?"

"I make no judgment on you." He answered. "However, the label I append to myself this night is certainly fitting."

"All right . . . have it your way." She told him as a tear suddenly appeared on her cheek. "But catch me please and hold on to me tight for it is now I who needs you."

_She had only slipped a few inches . . . _

_Before he swept her up in his arms . . ._

_Bringing her back to the bench . . ._

_The Vulcan cradled her there . . ._

_Holding her . . . _

_Absorbing her unintelligible sobs . . ._

_Shielding her . . ._

_And providing a safe refuge to express the very depths of her sorrow . . ._

_And then just as she quieted . . . _

"Uhura." McCoy called to her. "We should go now to catch the bus back to campus."

"She is not ready to leave here." Spock answered. "When it is time, I will ensure she returns safely to her quarters."

"Listen Romeo, if you haven't noticed I've already been quite generous with the time." McCoy retorted. "Uhura knows what she has to do."

"It's all right, Spock." Uhura said, as she raised herself up from the Vulcan's arms. She wiped her tear-stained face quickly with her hand and came up onto her feet. "Leonard is right. We should be on our way."

Spock rose up quickly and stood between McCoy and Uhura.

"The doctor is certainly free to leave." Spock contended to Uhura. "However, there is no reason for you to go. Let us stay a while longer."

Uhura averted her eyes and then confessed, "Spock . . . I have not been well."

"Nyota, I am quite aware you have been in therapy. There is no shame in that."

"You don't know . . . " She looked back at him. "You don't know that I'm an addict, do you?"

"An addict?" Spock questioned. "How was this possible?"

"When I started to have problems with my memory, it had an effect on my ability to sleep. So, I got hooked on sleeping pills to the point that I could not get any rest without them . . . I tried . . . I tried to quit on my own."

"That was a mistake." McCoy interjected.

"Yes, it was a mistake." Uhura nodded, as she continued speaking to Spock. "Leonard has me on medication that allows me to wean myself from the dependence of the drug. But, I have to keep to a strict regime as far as what time I take the medication and go to bed. I have just enough time to make it back to my dorm so I can stay on schedule."

When Spock gave no immediate reply, the East African's guilt concerning her addiction would not allow her but one interpretation of his silence.

"I'm sorry, Spock." She told him, as she felt her throat tighten. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. Let's go, Leonard."

But just as she started step away, Uhura felt the Vulcan's large hand come about her waist and pull her back to him.

"Just who do you think I am?" The Vulcan told her. "How is it possible for me to find disappointment in the one I love?"

_Her sweet lips found his . . ._

_And as she kissed him . . ._

_His heart sang with happiness . . ._

"All right, that's enough." McCoy told them. "Let's go, Uhura."

Spock began to say, "I can still take her . . . "

"_You _can be quiet." McCoy cut him off. "Your offer is no good tonight. Come on, Uhura."

The East African reluctantly obeyed and began to walk with the doctor with Spock following close behind.

McCoy turned back abruptly, forcing Spock to stop quickly to avoid running into him. McCoy told him, "25-30 feet."

The Vulcan glared at the doctor, but obeyed by allowing McCoy and Uhura more distance before he followed them. When he saw Uhura turn back for a moment to provide him with a smile, it eased the Vulcan's discomfort.

Uhura then said to the doctor, "So, Leonard, where did you go for your walk, while Spock and I were talking?"

"To the show."

"What show?" She asked.

"_The show_."

"Really?" She said incredulously. "What was _the show_ about?"

"It was kind of hard to tell." He remarked. "But I think it was a love story."

"Oh, yeah . . . " She remarked warily. "And, how did it turn out?"

"I'm not sure." He told her. "I had to leave before it was over."

"You must have been able to get some idea of the ending. With a love story it is either _happy ever after_ or its not."

"Ha!" McCoy exclaimed.

"What was so funny?" She asked.

"One day when you grow up you'll find there is no such thing as _happy ever after. _There is only _happy for now _and then you just put up with each other until you finally realize you're wasting your time."

Uhura laughed.

"So, what's so funny?" He asked.

"I was just thinking, perhaps, I am naïve." She told McCoy. "But, I've just got to believe that _happy for now _can last an entire lifetime."

Just one look at Uhura's joyful face and even McCoy felt he could become a believer. He remarked, "Spock is one damn lucky Vulcan to have you."

But Spock thought otherwise.

_Luck had nothing to do with it. _ The Vulcan said to himself self-assuredly. _She chose me. My Nyota chose me._

**Author's Note: In **Chapter 23, Uhura learns more about Lance Rohn and a possible connection to her father. Spock finds out about Uhura's plans to go to a conference with Sevat and is not exactly pleased.

I will try to post the next chapter within 7 days.

Your comments are always welcome.


	23. Chapter 23 Lucky Day

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 23, Uhura learns more about Lance Rohn and a possible connection to her father. Before leaving for Paris, the East African visits Spock's office to see the Vulcan. Later, Spock is not pleased when he learns Sevat has accompanied Uhura to the six-day conference.

_**Office in the Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

In the office she shared with Sevat, Uhura sat at a table with Cadet Lance Rohn.

Uhura commented, "Lance, your articulation has markedly improved since we last met. Your dedication to learning the language is quite evident."

"Thank you, Ms. Uhura." Lance smiled, appreciating the praise. "However, I've worked with you long enough to know you usually follow a compliment with a criticism."

"I don't call it criticism." Uhura retorted. "I like to refer to these comments as _ways to improve._"

"I always look forward to it just the same." Lance replied, as he readied his iTablet to take notes. "What should I work on?"

"During our conversation, you continued to use words that are synonyms in the Federation language, but have no such corresponding synonyms in Vulcan. Such an error would quickly by identified by any Vulcan, known for precision in word choice. I thought I had previously shared this remark with you."

"Yes, you had." Lance admitted. "However, my Vulcan speech still sounds so childish. When I speak the language, I want it to sound more sophisticated."

"Lance, have you ever heard the saying, _You've got to crawl before you can walk?_"

Lance nodded, "Yes . . . yes . . . I know I just started learning the language this semester. So, you're telling me that I should be more patient with my language studies."

"More than that." She told him. "Cadet, is it your aim to be _good enough _or _one of the best_?

"I want to be _one of_ _the best_, Ms. Uhura."

"Then, you need to place your focus on accuracy, instead of the speed in which you learn a language."

Lance sat back in his chair, as if considering her statement. Then, he asked, "Ms. Uhura, when did you first know you wanted to be a linguist?"

Uhura took a moment to think before answering, "I don't know for sure. My father told me I showed the capacity of mimicking dialects, even as a toddler. Then, later, I started learning different languages as a hobby. Before I knew it, this pastime grew into a passion."

"Do you still have reservations against the adoption of the Federation language as the lingua franca?"

The East African paused, taken aback by his question. "Lance, why did you ask that question of me?"

"Didn't you once call the Federation language . . . _an abomination to Terran cultures_? Didn't you also say that . . . "He paused to remember her words. _"__. . . language is one of the defining characteristics of humanity . . . __The suppression of one's language amounts to an eradication of one's culture, history, traditions, customs and identity."_

Uhura looked at him warily, "Yes . . . those were my words in a paper I published as a sophomore at Harvard."

"Do you still share those beliefs?"

"I was younger then." She responded. "Looking back on the article now, I probably overstated my contention. But, yes, I strongly believe in the preservation of native languages. I think we, as Terrans, have gone too far in the adoption of the Federation language to the detriment of our own tongues."

"I knew it." Lance exclaimed happily. "I knew you still felt that way."

"Cadet, how did you come across that article?" She asked.

"I did a journal search on your writings." He told her. "After all, you are my mentor."

"But that was one of my first scholarly articles and it was published on an obscure online site. I don't even list it any longer on my resume."

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to suck up . . . er . . . I mean, to win your favor." He told her. "I thought if I read your papers and got to know you better, then I could be more like you."

"Uhura remarked, "While one may argue the usefulness of reading my novice published articles, I do question the necessity of learning the identity of my father."

"Your father, Ms. Uhura?"

"Lance, two weeks ago you made an off-handed comment that you _would not expect anything less from the daughter of Kafil Uhura_. Since then other matters had preoccupied me, so I did not speak of it. However, our current conversation brings it back to the forefront. What do you know of my father?"

"I know he is not the only published author in your family." He answered. "I have read many of his articles."

"My father is quite prolific, Lance." She remarked. "Which articles do you speak of?"

"I found his views on the miscegenation of human and alien races to be quite interesting. Don't you think so, Ms. Uhura?"

"Officials of United Earth have seen fit to expunge these articles from online and print sources. My father's writings on this subject would be most difficult to acquire."

"But not impossible." Lance responded, as he began to place his belongings in his bag. "I am sure you are aware it is nearly impossible to totally remove an item from the Internet once it has been posted."

Lance slung his bag over his shoulder, as he rose from his seat.

"I better be on my way to the Capt. Shabazz's survivor training module." The younger Cadet stated. "If you're late, he makes you run 100 laps."

"Yes . . . yes. However, I remember with our class he meted our that punishment to the last arrival, whether or not you were late." Uhura stood up to face him. "You are excused, Lance, but we're not finished with our discussion."

"If you say so, ma'am." He answered. "But I guess it will have to wait for a while, since you will be leaving for that Xenolingusitic Conference, tomorrow. So, I'll see you a week from Monday. Good luck with your presentation, Ms. Uhura."

The East African offered no rejoinder as the Cadet left the office.

_**5:46 PM, Campus Quad **_

"Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan turned back to face the source of the familiar voice.

"I'm glad I got a chance to see you." Capt. Christopher Pike told him, as he caught up to the long striding Vulcan.

"I was not aware I was the object of your search, Captain." Spock responded. "My communicator has not been activated by anyone today for the last four hours, 11 minutes."

"What I have to ask I wanted to do so in person. I thought I would find you in your office, but I caught your Assistant as he was leaving . . . Cadet Goldberg, I believe is his name."

"That is correct, sir."

"Goldberg told me you experienced quite a lengthy sub-discipline meeting and had went for a walk before you were to head to the quantum physics lab."

"My Assistant informed you well, sir." Spock commented. "Next to meditation, I find walking to be an effective method in refocusing one's efforts to the desired task at hand."

"Why stay around campus when you can take advantage of an opportunity for a more restful break that will surely bring you more than temporary relief?"

"Captain, if this discussion is once again headed toward asking if I would like to partake on an excursion with you and Jack to Europe, the answer is still the same. I have work to do here on campus."

"I don't know why you don't try to be more open-minded about this prospect, Spock." Pike contented. "You know, at this time of year, Europe has fewer tourists making it much easier to get around and see the sights."

"Captain, there is a reason why Europe has fewer tourists at this time. Cold and rainy conditions do not make it a very attractive destination for a Vulcan."

"It is unlikely you will escape the rain staying here in San Francisco. November is one of the region's rainiest months."

"I am quite aware of the seasonal climate, sir. However, despite the rain, on average the temperature is 20-25 degrees warmer in the San Francisco Bay area than it is in Europe at this time of year." Spock remarked.

"I only plan to do three days of sightseeing with Jack, before he goes to spend some time with his mother in Seville. While he's with her, I don't plan on spending much time outdoors."

"Keiko, sir?"

Pike shook his head. "Keiko hasn't wanted anything to do with me, since she felt you slighted her friend while we were vacationing in St. Maarten."1

"Before the beginning of the semester, I had the rather dubious pleasure of seeing Keiko's friend serving as a starship attendant on a flight I took from Washington, D.C. to San Francisco." Spock remarked. "At that time, she appeared quite eager to resume our sexual activities."2

Pike commented, "I don't recall you saying anything about this incident."

"There was nothing of worth to report." Spock replied. "I am not interested in that woman in the least. Who is it that you have found to garner your attention?"

"On Wednesday, I'm meeting Marta Lyubov in St. Petersburg."

"Ms. Lyubov? Is she not the attorney who works for the United Earth's General Counsel Office?"

"One in the same." Pike answered, smiling. "You approve?"

"With this one, you will at least have an opportunity for worthwhile conversation." Spock replied. "Her assets are more than what is visible to the eye."

"Spock, I'm glad you feel that way, because she has a friend."

"I am sure having companionship is valued by Ms. Lyubov, but it makes no difference to me."

"Don't dismiss her too soon." Pike told him. "I understand she has several degrees in computer science and edits one of the foremost journals in her field. And, from what Marta told me, she seems quite interested in meeting you. Her name is Dr. Amber Fields."

"_Amber Fields_, sir?" Spock said incredulously.

" Yes . . . _Amber Fields._ Spock reiterated._ "_If you'll take a look at this image of her that Marta forwarded to me, I believe the interest in meeting each other may become mutual."

The Captain slowed his pace as he reached in his jacket pocket to take out his communicator. He then told his Vulcan friend, "Hold up there, Spock, so I can show you her picture."

Spock stopped his progress and turned back to Pike. "Captain, this action is completely unnecessary."

"Come on, Spock." Pike tried to encourage him as he turned his communicator screen toward Spock. "I've never known you not to appreciate the sight of a beautiful woman."

"Captain, I cannot refute your statement." Spock retorted. "Yet, I have found that desire to have dissipated."

"Dissipated?" Pike asked. "Spock, what's happened to you?"

The Vulcan looked to his friend, knowing he could not admit his continued love for _her . . . his Nyota. _The Captain would never understand why he would risk so much for the affection of a "lowly" Cadet. How could Spock explain this feeling when there were no words that could adequately express what _she_ meant to _him_.

_**1:12 PM, Spock's Office**_

Dressed in civilian clothes, Uhura entered the office to find Cadet Goldberg focused on his computer console. He barely turned his head to identify her, before saying with indifference, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me Goldberg." She replied. "Is Mr. Spock, here?"

"I thought you came to see me." He retorted sarcastically.

Uhura rolled her eyes and told him sternly, "Answer my question, Goldberg."

"He's in the conference room in a sub-discipline meeting with a couple of other professors from the astrophysics department." Turning his head her way, he continued. "So, that means he doesn't have time for . . . "

"Hey!" Goldberg suddenly exclaimed as he became aware of her attire. "What are you dressed for? Are you heading off for semester break already? I thought we had to wait until after 5 PM to take off."

"Stop your whining, Goldberg." She told him. "I've gotten special permission to leave earlier since I'm going to a Xenolinguistic Conference."

"OK – so, then why do you need to speak with Mr. Spock?" He asked. "I heard you're not even his Course Assistant anymore for that Romulan language course he's teaching for your department."

"Tell me, Goldberg." She retorted. "When did I ever have to explain myself to you?"

"As Mr. Spock's Office Assistant, it is my job to keep away those who would waste his valuable time."

"Do you know what plans Mr. Spock has during break?"

"Of course, I do. He's staying around campus."

"He's staying here to do what?"

"I don't know exactly. But, if it has to do with Mr. Spock you know it's something big and important."

Uhura shook her head. "Goldberg, do you have any more detailed information than that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Uhura looked to him knowing she could not tell him the truth. On a whim, the East African decided she would ask Spock if he wanted to meet her for a few days while she was in Paris. It was a matter she had not discussed with Dr. McCoy for fear he would try to talk her out of it. While the doctor never tried to discourage the clandestine affair, he wanted her to move much more slowly than she in moving forward with the relationship.

"Come on, Uhura." Goldberg prompted her. "Why are you so anxious to know Mr. Spock's business?"

She stood mute before him, irritating her fellow Cadet.

"Look Uhura, if you can't tell me why you're here, you can just turn around and walk right back out that door."

Unbeknownst to Goldberg, Uhura noted a light flashing on his console. When she began to smile, he asked, "So, what do have to grin about?"

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock sharply called to him.

Goldberg jumped out of his seat and stood stiffly at attention. "Yes, sir."

Seeing Uhura, the Vulcan's tone softened slightly as he continued to address his Assistant. "Were you not aware I required your attention?"

Goldberg quickly glanced at his computer console and now recognized what had humored the East African. "I apologize, sir." He told Spock. "Cadet Uhura distracted me from my work."

"Why did you not inform me of her arrival?" The Vulcan asked.

"You were involved in a meeting, sir." Goldberg replied. "And, Cadet Uhura did not even have an appointment. I know how strict you are about that, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, that is true." Spock responded, causing Goldberg to feel momentarily vindicated. "However, I thought it also possible for my Assistant to be capable of multi-tasking when necessary."

Goldberg swallowed, then asked. "Shall I escort Cadet Uhura out of the office, sir?"

"No, Cadet. I believe I am capable of dealing with Ms. Uhura." Spock replied. "However, you should now turn yourself to the assignment for which I had sought your assistance. The meeting with my department colleagues has lasted longer than anyone expected and they find themselves in need of coffee. We're taking a ten minute break while sufficient cups of this beverage are secured."

"Is the replicator in the conference room not working, sir?"

Spock turned his head at an angle, before stating, "Cadet Goldberg, is it really necessary for me to answer that question?"

Goldberg hurried and grabbed his iTablet from his station. "Yes, sir . . . I mean, of course not, sir. I'll go right in and will take their order." The Cadet nearly tripped over himself as he spun around and headed into the small conference room.

Spock then turned his focus to Uhura. They stood three feet apart, acutely aware they could not discard their masks of professionalism.

Uhura spoke in a low tone. "Dr. McCoy told me, he spoke with you."

"Yes." Spock answered. "I had sought a more detailed report on your progress and was informed you will be leaving campus during the semester break to attend a conference in your field."

"That's right." She said. "I'll be delivering a paper based on my preliminary research for my dissertation topic."

"I was surprised your _nursemaid_ would not be accompanying you."

Uhura brought her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh. "Dr. McCoy is going to spend time with his daughter, who I believe is near the age of Capt. Pike's son. Despite his own plans, he has given me strict instructions and said he is going to check in on me at regular intervals. So, it will certainly be like having him there. I promised him I would not deviate from his prescribed regime."

"Yes, I trust that will be the case."

"And, what are your plans over the semester break, sir?"

Spock looked to Uhura, as he considered how to answer her question. When McCoy informed him of her upcoming trip, the Vulcan mentioned it might be an opportune time to spend with the East African. However, the doctor cautioned him against such a idea.

"_Give her more time, Spock." McCoy advised. "You want her to fully recover, don't you?"_

"_Of course, I do." Spock answered. "I want to do nothing that would impede her well-being."_

"Mr. Spock." Uhura's voice called him back to the present. "Do you have any plans?"

"I have a rather promising quantum physics experiment to run." He told her. "With nearly all but essential staff away, I am anxious to work unencumbered by the usual distractions one would find at the Academy."

Uhura cast her eyes down, as if disappointed by his answer. It was a disappointment borne out of a still festering insecurity about her place in his life. She then asked him, "Does spending your break this way make you happy, sir?"

"That emotion is irrelevant in this context, Ms. Uhura. My aim is not to achieve a state of happiness with my work."

"Then, what is the driving force behind your labor, Mr. Spock?"

"The process of scientific discovery is, indeed, my passion." He remarked. "It has been so, since I was a very young child."

"Is it your _only _passion, Mr. Spock?"

Just then, Goldberg came out of the conference room with iTablet in hand. "I've got everyone's order, sir. I'll be on my way to get the coffee."

"Thank you for that detail, Cadet Goldberg." Spock replied.

"You're welcome, Mr. Spock." Cadet Goldberg answered, oblivious to the hint of sarcasm in the Vulcan's tone of voice.

Seeing that Goldberg had closed the conference room door as he exited, Spock felt more at liberty to express himself without being seen or overheard by his colleagues. He turned back to the East African and asked, "Ms. Uhura, why did you come here?"

"Why did I come here?" She echoed.

The Vulcan stepped closer to her. "After all, your appearance seems to be rather capricious. As my Assistant so dutifully noted, you did not have an appointment."

Uhura took a breath, as she could feel his heat while he now stood only a few inches away. Standing her ground, she gazed up into the Vulcan's smoky dark eyes and said quietly, "Wish me luck."

"Wish you luck?" He repeated. "Ms. Uhura, have we not previously engaged in a conversation about the pointless human ritual of wishing each other luck?"3

"Oh, yes." She told him. "That memory came back to me during my last session with Dr. McCoy. I don't know if you recall all of the details, but it did not end well."

"I do recall." Spock reaffirmed.

She then said in a soft, sultry voice, only discernible by the Vulcan. "So, I'm here to give you _one . . . more . . . chance . . . to do the right thing._"

The Vulcan looked upon her upturned, sensual face . . .undeniably aroused by her challenge. He dipped his head down so his lips lingered by her right ear as if waiting to whisper in her ear . . . the sexual tension building with every passing second.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him with a playful plea in her voice. "_Say it, Spock . . . just say it._"

The outer door suddenly slid open with Goldberg bounding inside. Uhura quickly faked a swoon as a cover for her close juxtaposition to Spock. As if on cue, the Vulcan caught her in his arms and sat her in a chair.

"What happened to Uhura?" Goldberg asked Spock as he came beside her.

"I'm all right." The East African feigned a weak voice. "I guess I was just overcome by . . . "

Spock gave Uhura a curious look.

She continued, "I was just overcome by . . . "

"Yes, Ms. Uhura." The Vulcan said, taking enjoyment from her mental block. "Please inform us of the cause of your supposed fainting spell."

Uhura said to herself, _Spock, you're really not helping._

"Should I get her a cup of water, Mr. Spock?" Goldberg inquired.

"I do not think that will be necessary, Cadet. However, were you not to retrieve coffee for my colleagues? It appears you have returned here empty handed."

"That's right, sir."

"Cadet Goldberg, I did not require a confirmation of my observation." The Vulcan replied. "I expected you to provide an explanation for having failed to complete your assigned task."

"Sir, I came back when I remembered I had not asked if you wanted any coffee."

"_Cadet Goldberg_, have you ever known me to ask you to retrieve that beverage for my own intact?"

"No, sir."

"Have you ever witnessed me with a cup of coffee in my hand?"

"No, sir."

"Have I ever seemed in any way interested in that brew?"

"No, sir."

"Then, please tell me what possibly led you to believe that today I might succumb."

"I really wasn't sure, sir. That's why I came back." Goldberg told him. "You know what they say, _Better safe than sorry._"

Spock at Goldberg as if the Cadet were speaking a language the Vulcan could not understand.

"All right, Goldberg." Uhura said as she rose up and turned to Spock. "I think we better let Mr. Spock get back to his meeting. I'm sure 10 minutes must have come and gone by now."

"47 seconds still remain." Spock offered.

"It's not enough, sir." She answered soberly. "It never seems to be enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Goldberg asked.

Uhura disregarded Goldberg's question as she continued to speak to Spock. "Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure he stays on track to get the coffee."

"I already know where to get the coffee." Goldberg remarked. "I just needed to know if Mr. Spock wanted any."

"Well, since that mystery has now been solved." Uhura turned the Cadet toward the door. "Let's be on our way. I don't want to miss my 3:30 PM flight."

As Uhura began to walk out of the office with Goldberg, she turned her head back to say, "Have a productive break, sir."

Spock watched the pair disappear behind the sliding door. And, he said in a voice he could only hear, "Good luck, Nyota."

_**5:52 PM, Campus Quad**_

"After I meet Marta in St. Petersburg, we had planned on joining Amber in Paris, where she's attending some sort of academic conference." Pike informed Spock. "I don't even think you with your Vulcan blood that you could resist the romanticism of _The City of Lights._"

"Captain, Paris was originally known as _The City of Light - _singular, not _The City_ _of Lights – _ was so named in recognition as a center of education and ideas during Earth's 18th century Age of Enlightenment."

Undaunted, the Captain continued his argument. "Spock, is there not a romantic bone in that Vulcan body of yours? I can't believe you don't want to take just a few days to have a little fun. I'm sure you've heard of the Terran saying, _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._"

"Tell me, Captain, just what type of experience should I expect in Paris?" Spock quipped. "In just a span of 22 seconds, you have changed its identity from a city of romance to an amusement park."

Exasperated, Pike threw up his hands. "All right . . . all right, you win. However, if you happen to change your mind, you know how to reach me."

"Captain, please tell Jack I look forward to continuing our music studies upon his return."

Pike nodded and watched as his friend walked away from him. The Captain told himself, _He's hiding something, but what? _

As Spock strode toward the quantum physics lab, his communicator signaled his attention.

"Spock here." He answered.

"Spock, it's McCoy." He informed him.

"Yes, doctor. What can I do for you?"

"It's probably nothing. But, I attempted to reach Uhura through her communicator before her flight took off and there was no response. I tried again a bit later, but there still was no answer. I probably am being overly concerned, but I know she was expecting my call."

"I spoke with Nyota earlier this afternoon and she did state she anticipated your calls." Spock responded. "However, she may have encountered unexpected complications that led her to be occupied with another matter when you initially called her. Later, she may have set her communicator to vibrate to engage in what I believe humans call a _nap._ Do these events not appear likely, Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, of course, but I'd feel better if I heard that from the horse's mouth."

"Doctor, what does a horse have to do with this issue?"

McCoy took a breath to suppress his initial thought, before saying, "Look, Spock, I actually called to find out if you had the number for Mr. Sevat."

"Yes, I possess that information and will forward to you momentarily." Spock replied. "However, what would Sevat have to do with your aim to locate Nyota?"

"Didn't she tell you?" McCoy said. "I only agreed to Uhura taking this trip because I learned Mr. Sevat was to accompany her."

"Sevat . . . with _Nyota?"_

"Yes, I told you she was leaving to attend some kind of Xenolinquistic Conference for six days."

"Doctor, you made no mention of . . . Sevat."

"I didn't think it was necessary. After all, I understand he is one of Uhura's supervisors and an academic advisor. She must trust him."

Spock took a few moments to try to suppress his growing ire, before asking. "Where is this conference taking place?"

"I don't have the exact name of the hotel hosting the conference, but it is in Paris."

Silence.

"Spock?" McCoy called to him. "Spock?" The doctor then looked at his communicator and saw Spock had ended the call. He then said to himself, _I wonder what happened to him?_

_**11:22 AM, Lobby of the Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

Uhura and Sevat stood in the check-in line waiting their turn. The East African covered her mouth as she yawned.

"I'm so sorry, Sevat." She apologized, as she unzipped her jacket in an attempt to refresh herself. "I slept a bit during the flight, but I'm still so tired."

"It is understandable, since it is still only 2:22 AM in San Francisco." He commented, seemingly well rested in contrast. "Physiologically, humans cannot adapt quickly to time changes. Consideration of your species' inferior ability to adjust to such deviations underlies the reason why I made travel arrangements that brought you to Paris a day before the conference actually began."

"I appreciate your foresight." She told him, well aware of the slight that went along with it. "With my presentation scheduled for Monday morning, it will probably take a couple of days for me to feel like myself, again."

Uhura looked to Sevat, who still had on his hat, gloves, scarf, and a fully buttoned coat. She asked, "Sevat, aren't you a bit warm? After all, we are inside, now."

"It will require a while longer for me to become acclimated to these cooler temperatures."

"Don't worry, Sevat." Uhura teased. "I take no glee in mocking those incapable of making those adaptations as quickly as humans."

Sevat gave the East African a long look, which she returned with a mischievous smile.

She remarked. "However, Sevat, I must say . . . you wear it well."

"You mean the scarf you presented to me as a gift?"4 He said, as he unconsciously grazed it with the fingers of his right hand. "Yes, I do concur with your discerning comment."

"I especially like the way the honey color of the scarf compliments your own skin tones."

"I am not so concerned with its aesthetic value, as I am with its function."

"Does it suit its purpose?" She asked.

The Vulcan hesitated with his answer.

_He could not tell her . . ._

_Sevat could not tell her that each time he wore the scarf . . ._

_He thought of her . . ._

_As he wrapped it snuggly about her neck . . ._

_He imagined it to be her touch . . ._

_So soft . . ._

_So warm . . ._

_So gentle . . ._

_So sweet . . ._

_No . . ._

_He could not tell her how her gift . . ._

_Was so cherished . . ._

"Sevat." Uhura called to him. "Now, don't keep me hanging like this. I at least want to know if the scarf keeps you warm."

He replied, "It is, indeed, an article which fits its utility."

And, then . . . a humming sound came from Sevat's coat pocket.

Uhura asked, "Do you still have your communicator on vibrate? I've heard it go off several times already."

"I'm sure it is nothing important."

"What if it's an emergency?"

He retorted, "I find that circumstance to be quite improbable. I am sure it is of little consequence. I'll check my messages while in my room."

The vibration sound stopped.

Uhura remarked, "That reminds me, I need to see if I can pick up a temporary communicator later today. I still can't believe I lost mine. As a communications major, I almost feel naked without it."

"A communicator is a distraction you do not need at the moment." He advised. "You should concentrate on preparing for your presentation."

"But it's so strange." She told him. "I was sure I placed it right here in my bag. It's an Academy-issue and I'll be docked an entire month of my stipend if I don't find it."

"This is no time to overreact." He commented. "Items of that size are easily misplaced."

"I know I was expecting at least one phone call from someone from the Academy. And, probably another from one of my best friends who said she might come for a visit this week if her schedule permits."

"Nyota, a communicator is not the only way to contact someone." He remarked. "You could send messages via the Internet."

"Of course." Uhura nodded. "But, for me, it's not quite the same as hearing someone else's voice."

"Next." The hotel clerk called to them. As they walked toward the counter, Sevat discretely checked his communicator and saw two calls to him placed by Dr. McCoy, as well as, a dozen more from Spock. Sevat wondered how much time he would have to be alone with Uhura before his rival would inevitably arrive. He estimated, _13 . . . perhaps, 14 hours?_

"Your names?" The clerk asked.

"There should be one room under the name of Nyota Uhura." She replied.

"And the other reservation should be under the name of Sevat." The Vulcan added. "Arrangements should have been made for our rooms to be charged to the Starfleet account."

"Yes, sir." The clerk answered. "Everything is in order. Ms. Uhura, if you will sign, here."

Uhura signed the electronic register.

"And, Mr. Sevat, you should sign this one."

Sevat complied.

The East African hand quickly covered her mouth once more as she began to yawn. "I'm sorry." She told the clerk. "I suppose I'm still tired after that long flight."

"You two are among the lucky ones." The clerk remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Uhura asked.

"Didn't you hear? The impending air traffic controllers strike in Europe looks like it is going to be a reality." He informed them. "Unless grievances are resolved soon, most travelers to our city will have to first fly to a city like Cairo, Tunis, Algiers, Jerusalem, or Istanbul. Then, they would need to wait until they are able to book passage overland or by sea to reach their European destination. Due to the number of passengers involved, it is estimated this will add 2-3 days to everyone's travel."

"That's terrible." Uhura commented. "Don't you think so, Sevat?"

_How strange. _The East African thought as she turned to the Vulcan. _If I didn't know better, it almost seems as if he is smiling as if it really is his lucky day!_

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 24, as Spock tries to reach Paris, Uhura and Sevat spend time together in the _City of Light_.

I will try to post the next chapter within 7 days.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 This episode is dramatized in Chapter 27 of my story, _Needs._

2 See Chapters 1-3 of my story, _Touch, _if you need to refresh your memory of the events.

3 See Chapter 6 of my story, _Operation: No Return. _Uhura asked Spock to wish her well before taking her comprehensive exams. He told her it was needless to do so if she had adequately prepared for them.

4 See Chapter 4 of my story, _Touch._


	24. Chapter 24 A Day in Paris

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 24, as Spock tries to reach Paris, Uhura and Sevat spend the day together in the _City of Light._

_**12:22 PM, Saturday, Hotel Room, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

Having unpacked her bag, Uhura sat down before the computer console in her room to access her messages. She had little hope Spock would have tried to contact her to learn she had arrived safely. _You got to remember, _she told herself, _Vulcans don't believe those acts of concern are necessary. I am sure Spock would say, 'Why would I assume you had not made it to your destination without incident? What purpose would it serve to worry needlessly?"_

Still, Uhura knew Dr. McCoy at the least would have tried to reach her as they had agreed. Also, her friend, Habibah had hinted during a recent TeleCom call that she might try to make it to Uhura's presentation. She thought, _If she has decided to come, she might be worried if she's not able to get a hold of me._

"Wait . . . what's this?" She asked, as the computer screen came on and revealed an unexpected message from the hotel management, which read:

_Our Internet connection is momentarily inaccessible. Our technical staff will have the matter resolved shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience._

_Damn! _She told herself._ First my communicator turns up missing and now I can't get an Internet connection. What will happen next? Well, I'm not going to be cooped up here all day waiting to find out._

Uhura reached for her jacket, scarf and purse she had set on a chair. Just as she headed to exit, a door caught her eye she had not previously noticed. She walked to it and realized, _This door leads to the next hotel room? Isn't that where Sevat is staying?_

The East African checked the lock and then laughed lightly. _All right girl . . . settle down. He can't get in here unless you let him in and that's certainly not going to happen._

Dressed in casual clothes, the Cadet left her hotel room. However, just as she started to turn toward the elevator, she heard a voice call her name. Turning back, she saw Sevat dressed in his coat, hat and scarf.

He askd, "Nyota, are you on your way to a particular destination?"

"I thought I would go outside and walk around a bit."

"If you desire exercise, it is my understanding this establishment has ample indoor equipment for that purpose."

"I know, but it seems the Internet is down at the hotel and I thought I'd go out to relieve the frustration." She told him. "Hopefully, the Internet will be back up when I return."

"I thought you had planned to get some rest to alleviate any disruption to your circadian rhythms that you may be experiencing."

"If you're talking about the effects of jet lag, then yes, I'm still feeling fatigued." Uhura replied. "However, my friend Dr. McCoy told me the best way to deal with it is to try my best to stay awake until it is a reasonable bedtime hour based on my location. Being outside for a while will help me to stay alert until that time."

"I see." He tersely retorted.

"What about you?" Uhura asked. "Where are you off to?"

Sevat seemed to hesitate for a moment, before replying, "I decided I would engage in the human pastime I believe is known as sightseeing."

"Sightseeing? You?"

Sevat commented. "You appear to possess a note of surprise in your tone."

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but I would not have guessed sightseeing to be a desirable pursuit for a Vulcan."

"Nyota, your statement puzzles me. As you are aware, language studies requires one to go beyond the mere memorization and recitation of words. It is also important to become cognizant of the culture of those who use that tongue."

Uhura knew she could not refute his reasoning. The Federation language was commonly used among Terrans to the growing detriment of native dialects. However, the basis of her dissertation was to show how differences still arise between cultures even if they share a common tongue. Thus, the study of individual cultures to explain regional subtleties in the use of a language was indeed a logical concept of scholarship for pursuit.

"Then, I do apologize." She told him. "I should have known you would have a rationale for indulging in such an activity. I should not detain you from your plans any longer."

Uhura and Sevat began to walk toward the elevator bank.

"Nyota." Sevat called to her. "I was thinking we can, perhaps, combine our two activities. They do appear to be compatible."

"I don't know." Uhura said, as she pushed the down button for the elevator. "I had only planned to be out for an hour or two before I came back to see if the Internet had come back online."

"You would be free to abandon our excursion at any time." He told her. "I won't keep you captive."

The Vulcan knew she would be with him upon hearing the sound of her laughter.

"All right." She said, as they entered the elevator. "I haven't done much sightseeing in Paris since I came here with my father. And, that was quite a long time ago."

"Nyota, are you saying I remind you of your father?"

The Vulcan noticed his question seemed to suddenly sober the East African. She then replied, "No, Sevat. You are nothing like my father."

_**8:42 PM of the Previous Night, San Francisco SkyPort**_

At the SkyPort terminal, Spock checked his communicator once more for a return message from Uhura. However, none could be found. Seated next to Capt. Pike, he looked up from his device when he heard Jack call to him.

"Can I get anything for you, Mr. Spock?" The young, lanky teenager asked him. "I'm going to one of the shops to get some gum for the trip."

"I do not require any substance, Jack."

"OK, Mr. Spock."

"Remember, son. "Pike advised. "I want the spearmint gum, not cinnamon."

"I know, Dad."

Jack started to turn away, but was halted by another one of his father's comments.

"And come right back. We should be called to board soon."

"_I know, Dad_." He said with a sigh and moved away quickly before Pike could say another word.

"Are you expecting someone to contact you from one of your labs?" Pike asked. "I thought you said you had allowed your research assistants to take the full semester break."

Spock put away his communicator in his coat pocket. "There is a minimal number of personnel maintaining the labs during the semester break. However, I am not anticipating to be notified of any issues from staff while I am away."

"Then, why have you been checking your communicator so frequently?" Pike asked.

Spock gave no reply and the Captain knew it was not because he did not hear the question.

"OK, Spock. I'll leave it alone." His friend told him. "I'm just glad you changed your mind and decided to come to Europe with us."

"It was fortuitous you had not cancelled the ticket you purchased for me."

"Well, I don't know if you'll still have that attitude by the time we reach our destination." Pike remarked. "With the European air traffic controllers strike, our flight has been diverted to Istanbul. If by some miracle the strike is not over by the time we arrive, we'll be on a train for two days before reaching Paris early on Monday morning."

Spock commented, "If allowed to use the transporter, our arrival in Paris would have taken 4.6 seconds."

"As you know, the Academy's station has been taken off-line since that transporter accident left one of our officers dead three weeks ago."

"It was repaired within 24 hours of that event."

"But the technology is still relatively new to us. So, naturally administration is hesitant about reopening the station." The Captain explained. "If some of our Federation allies would be a little more open about the operation and maintenance of the system, we could better avoid such incidents."

"Captain, it is nothing more than Starfleet pride which stands in the way of that knowledge. For a price, the Andorians have offered a license for one of their state-of-the-art systems. Yet, so far, Starfleet has spurned their proposal."

"I'm sure it will just be a matter of time before Starfleet acquiesces." Pike told him, although he frankly did not know how soon that might possibly happen. "But still, even if we did have access to the transporter station, you know that just before the accident there was a crackdown on its non-military use."

"Yes. I am aware of that directive." Spock responded. "One day, Earth will move out of the dark ages and will realize the practical use of such devices for transcontinental transport."

"That'll be the day." Pike commented. "Transporters are energy guzzlers and are much too expensive to operate and maintain. I certainly doubt if the technology will be adapted for global use in my lifetime."

Upon feeling his communicator vibrate, Spock removed the device from his pocket. After the Vulcan looked at his message screen, Pike could tell his friend's face betrayed disappointment.

"A penny for your thoughts, Spock."

"A penny, sir?" The Vulcan asked. "Since I am not a numismatist, I am unaware of the purpose of receiving this antiquated unit of payment."

"It's just a human expression, Spock."

Spock reflected on it for a moment, before commenting, "I find it odd you apply that saying to me, sir. I would like to believe your estimation of my views to be of much higher value."

"It wasn't meant to give the impression I gave little value to your thoughts."

"Then, why did you offer such a comment, sir?"

"Spock . . . " The Captain took a breath to temper his growing frustration. "I could tell you seemed bothered by some matter. I was trying to provide a way to begin a discussion on what is troubling you."

"Why did you not directly ask me about it, Captain?"

Pike answered, "I suppose Vulcans would term the behavior as a human frailty."

"Indeed." Spock quipped.

The Captain leaned forward toward his friend. "So, may I ask the question?"

"If you wish, sir."

"Spock, what has been troubling you?"

The Vulcan looked to Pike and answered, "I would rather not say, sir."

Exasperated, the Captain abruptly sat back into his chair.

Silence.

It was Spock who spoke first. "Back on my home planet, there were times I reflected on the word, friendship. Never having had that experience as a youth, I wondered of its practical application in life. And then, after I enlisted as a Starfleet Cadet . . . the day came when a young Lt. Commander offered me his hand on the Brooklyn Bridge and the concept no longer appeared alien to me.1

Pike turned to the Vulcan.

Spock continued. "So, now that you have shown your present concern for my well-being, I fear you may take it as an affront to our friendship that I do not share this issue with you. However, sir, you must trust that I do so with that friendship utmost in my mind."

The Captain lowered his head, reflecting on his friend's statement. Turning back to him, he replied, "I've known you long enough for me to know that was the case. You were right to put me in my place."

"I believe my mother would concur I am the one who has much to learn about human relationships. So, I offer no criticism, only an observation."

"I only wanted to help you, Spock."

"It's not possible, sir." The Vulcan replied. "Yet, I must admit I still find your concern to be strangely . . . _comforting_."

For Pike, it was another one of those moments when he wanted to put his hand on Spock's shoulder or show some other acceptable demonstration of his affection for the Vulcan. However, once again, he could not act on his feelings without making his friend feel uncomfortable with such a public spectacle.

"Here you go, Dad." Jack said as he returned, handing a pack of gum to Pike before sitting next to Spock. "They ran out of peppermint, so I got you cinnamon."

"But I wanted a pack of spearmint and expressly told you not to get cinnamon."

"Spearmint? Why didn't you tell me, Dad?" The boy said as he tore into his pack. "They had lots of that kind."

Spock looked to Pike and saw he was in no mood to reprimand his son. The Captain just shook his head and asked the Vulcan, "Can I offer you a stick of gum?"

"I believe I will pass, sir." Spock answered. "I am sure you are aware it has no nutritional value."

Despite Spock's comment, Pike opened a stick of the gum and placed it in his mouth. As the Captain tasted the spicy flavor, he grimaced as it reminded him why he never cared for this choice. He looked about to see if there was a receptacle for him to get rid of the gum, but then heard an announcement that their flight was ready for boarding.

"Let's go." He said. "We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Pike led the way as Spock and Jack followed behind pulling their luggage. But, they did not get far before a question by Jack to his Vulcan friend suddenly stopped the Captain in his tracks.

"So, Mr. Spock." The youth asked him. "Have you heard back from Ms. Uhura, yet?"

_**9:39 PM, The Paris Metro**_

Uhura and Sevat board a crowded subway car. Although she found a pole to grasp, she noticed the Vulcan did not do the same. As the train began to move, she saw he simply shifted his body when necessary to retain his balance. With his body only inches from her own, he provided a buffer from the other passengers.

"Oh, my, I'm so full I can hardly stand up." She confessed.

"You need not to have overindulged." He told her without a note of criticism, so pleased was he to be with her. "We could return there, tomorrow, if you desire."

"Are you kidding?" She retorted, as she loosened the scarf about her neck. "I wouldn't be able to get into any of my clothes if I went back there. And, on my stipend, I couldn't afford another wardrobe."

"I'll take the risk of a shopping trip, if you would like to sample more of that restaurant's wares."

"Oh, Sevat." Uhura laughed, thinking he was joking. "I don't believe I've ever seen you like this."

"Nyota, this is not the first time we have shared a meal."

"I know, but somehow you seem different . . . not so . . . not so uptight."

"Uptight?" He echoed. "I am not aware of the meaning of the term."

"It's an idiom that takes on a different flavor depending on the context in which it is used."

"What was your context?" He asked.

"Well . . . " She hesitated, now wondering if she might insult him. "I suppose when I thought of the word in reference to you . . . er . . . "

The tall Vulcan continued to look down upon her, seemingly unwilling to allow her to avoid giving an answer.

"Conventional." She blurted out, and then seemed to become pleased with her answer. "Yes, that's how I would interpret uptight in relation to your usual behavior. In contrast, today it appeared you were far more adventuresome."

"Do we not find ourselves out of the usual strictures of expected behavior within a academic setting?"

"Well . . . yeah." She replied.

"Then, I think we may be allowed to push the boundaries of our usual deportment. Is this not true?"

"Oh, Sevat." She laughed lightly, as she shook her head. "I'm not saying you've transformed into some kind of _wild and crazy guy, _but you certainly appear to stepped a little outside of your box."

"Should I consider that to be a compliment?" He asked.

"Of course, it is." She answered. "Didn't we spend the entire day together? I would have bowed out after a couple of hours if I wasn't having a good . . ."

Uhura suddenly stopped her tongue, but she knew she was too late.

"That was your original plan." He remarked. "You said you were going to return to the hotel after a maximum of two hours."

"Yes." She admitted. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I said. And, I'm the one who probably intruded on some private time you were expecting to experience. After you spent hours with me traveling here and the entire day on the streets of Paris, I must seem like a child who didn't know when to go home."

The Vulcan looked down upon her lovely, brown face. _How could I possibly convey I never wanted her to leave my side._

"There is no need to apologize, Nyota. That human custom has never set well with me."

_Ah. _She thought. _A return to the conventional._

"What a day!" She exclaimed. "It felt like we walked all over the city."

"We only covered .0006% of the municipality's area." He remarked.

"I said _it felt like we walked all over the city._" She said playfully. "You don't need to try to correct me."

"Point well taken" He retorted, pleased that she appeared to have enjoyed their day together. "Which attraction did you find most satisfactory?"

"It's so hard to choose? I mean . . . we only had time for a taste of the Louvre, but I could have spent the entire weekend there alone. But, then there was the Arc de Triomphe and the Champs-Elysees . . . And, walking through the Latin Quarter and seeing the Sorbonne was like stepping back into time."

"My question only allows you one choice, Nyota?"

"That's not fair." She playfully complained. "It's too hard to choose just one."

"I will not alter my restriction." He replied. "You must answer my question as is."

Uhura feigned displeasure as she cast her eyes down, as if deep in thought. She then looked back up to him to say, "Without a doubt, it had to be Notre Dame."

"The Cathedral?" He asked, as if disappointed with her choice. "But it is only a recreation of the one destroyed during your planet's last world war."

"I know it's not the original, but it still holds meaning for me." She began in a more serious tone. "There are so few of these Cathedrals left in the world. What was not destroyed during the war became the victim anti-religious fervor that sought to find a scapegoat for the near destruction of our civilization. To see the Cathedral now as it once was cannot help but fill me with inspiration."

"The present structure honors one of the greatest Terran gothic cathedrals; a true architectural masterpiece. However, the truth is it was rebuilt simply to lure the tourists." Sevat commented. "The carnal and the divine can rarely share the same space without one corrupting the other."

"Sevat, despite the rationale for its recreation, to believers Notre Dame has assumed a much higher purpose than you know. The cathedral is more than just a historical monument. It is a representation of the _living stones_ created by the faith and prayer. It is a testimonial to the life of God's people, the influence of their charity and fervent hope."2

Sevat studied her face, full of the spiritual devotion and optimism for the future implied in her words. He did not _believe_ as she did, yet, he could not find it within himself to offer any opposing arguments. _If Nyota said it to be true, _he thought, _for that moment at least . . . it must be true._

He then told her, "Nyota, you should prepare yourself to disembark. The next stop should place us within 243 feet of our hotel."

"All right, I'll be ready." She answered.

As she stood there holding onto the pole, her mind could not help but wander back to Spock. How she wished he were with her sharing these experiences in Paris. Uhura then smiled from another memory emanating from her time at the cathedral. While Sevat had busied himself examining one of the statues adorning the sanctuary . . .

_The East African stepped aside to envision herself . . ._

_Dressed in a white trumpet style gown with an off-shoulder peplum jacket accented with gold trim and cowrie shells . . . _3

_An ivory gele_4_ adorned her head . . ._

_And, beside her stood Spock dressed in a black tunic and pants, covered by an open rust colored robe . . . _

_He reached for her hand and they knelt down before the altar . . ._

Sevat looked upon Nyota, who seemed to be deep in thought. He thought to himself . . .

_She smiles . . ._

_Does she not smile with memories of our day together?_

_She thinks of us . . ._

_I know . . ._

_She thinks of us . . ._

"Nyota." Sevat called to her. "Nyota." He said once more before getting her attention. "We must depart."

She followed behind him as they made their way out of the subway. Just as they headed for the escalator, an unfamiliar voice called to Sevat.

Monsieurv. . . Monsieur" A young man said as Sevat turned about. The moment Uhura saw the stranger holding a scarf, she reached up to her neck and found it to be bare. The young man said to Sevat, "Monsieur, I believe your wife dropped this."

Uhura began to correct him, saying, "But, we're not – "

"Thank you for its return." The Vulcan interrupted, before she could complete her sentence. The young man then nodded and walked away.

"That's a first." Uhura commented. "You're usually so quick to correct any statement which deviates from the facts."

"I would have corrected him, if I believed it important to do so." He remarked, satisfied with the way he placed the scarf about her. "

She attempted to tease, telling him, "When did that become your criteria? You've never held back in the past." Yet, when she glanced up at the tall Vulcan, she could see he did not find any humor in this matter.

The tall Vulcan looked upon her with eyes Uhura had never before seen from him. _What is this? _She asked herself. _It could not be . . ._

"Then, I will correct one of my statements." He told her as he gently wrapped the scarf about her neck. "I was wrong when I said the divine and the carnal could not inhabit one space. I now have proof this is indeed possible and they are none the worse by their joining."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 25, Sevat makes a move on Uhura, while Spock has embarked on a 1,761 mile train trip to Paris.

I will try to post the next chapter within 7 days.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Pike was that Lt. Commander Spock's cited as dramatized in Chapter 21 of _Needs._

2 Much of the wording comes from the official website of the Cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris.

3 This is a description of a wedding gown designed by Atlanta-based designer, Therez Fleetwood.

4 A gele is a head wrap.


	25. Chapter 25 For Nyota

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 25, Sevat makes a move on Uhura, while Spock has embarked on a 1,761-mile train trip to Paris.

Warning: The last scene of this chapter featuring Sevat includes sex talk. If offended by such writing, you can skip it and wait for the next installment without losing track of the story.

_**10:03 PM, Saturday, Saint-Jacques Station, Paris Metro**_

As Sevat and Uhura exit the metro station and come onto the street, the East African placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Your body seems to be signaling you to bed." Sevat commented.

"Yes. I think I'm probably done for the night, although I still want to check for messages." She told him. "The Internet has got to be up in our hotel by now."

Sevat suddenly felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket. With Uhura on his right side, he quickly checked his view screen from his left to find there had been a number of attempted calls to him by Spock as well as one by another Vulcan. The calls from Spock posed little concern for Sevat, since an air traffic controllers strike made it impossible for his rival to get to Paris for another 18 hours at best. By then he trusted there would be ample opportunity for Uhura to succumb to his approach.

However, the other caller presented a different matter since it was from Sytak – another Vulcan secret agent who sent a text message for Sevat to meet with him at a nearby hotel that evening. Unable to refuse the directive, the obligation unexpectedly caused Sevat to become angered, as it would allow little chance for him to seduce Nyota that night as he had planned.

Uhura retrieved a small cellophane bag from her purse. Opening the package, she placed her hand inside to retrieve a few samples of its contents.

"Nyota . . . must you?" The Vulcan reproached her.

"Sevat, they are just dried cherries." She remarked, disregarding his tone. "I told you when I had some on the SkyJet that Dr. McCoy advised I eat them as an aid to relieving jet . . . "

Uhura covered her mouth as another yawn came over her.

"Sorry . . . I was saying they are an aid to relieve jetlag symptoms. They are a source of melatonin, an agent which studies have shown can ease the adjustment that needs to be made to one's biological clock when traveling long distances."

She reached her hand into the package, again, and popped a few more cherries into her mouth.

Uhura then asked, "Would you like some, Sevat?"

"Nyota, why do you offer me a substance that has been touched by unclean hands?"

"What?" She exclaimed, caught off-guard by his remark.

"Did you or did you not take the opportunity to clean the hand used to retrieve this fruit?"

"Well . . . no, I didn't wash it."

"Then, why would you assume such an offer would be any way appetizing?" He contended.

Uhura rolled her eyes and retorted, "Well, as my Nana would say . . . _it wasn't going to kill you_."

"Is that your best argument for risking the possible intake of bacteria and disease that you may have introduced into that bag?"

"Oh, no you don't." Uhura stopped in her tracks, just as they were about to reach the hotel doors. "I can't believe you are so upset about such a petty matter."

"Humans are much too lax about the issue." He remarked. "If one would just read a toxicology report on substances found on unwashed Terran hands, I doubt if we would be having this discussion."

Uhura took a step back and looked at the Vulcan with a circumspect eye. She asked, "So, what happened to him?"

Sevat turned his head at a slight angle, confused by her question. "What happened to _whom_?"

"That guyI spent the day with." She told him. "It really was one of the best days I've had for a while, but _you_ seem intent on ruining it."

"The so-called _guy_ who accompanied you for the better part of the day and I are one in the same." He declared.

"_Really?"_ She feigned surprise.

"Nyota, you know this is true." He said matter-of-factly. "You called me _adventuresome._"

"Then, prove to me that quality was not given to you in error."

Uhura reached into the cellophane bag and withdrew several more cherries, which she held before him in the palm of her hand for him to take.

_The Vulcan looked into her eyes . . ._

_He thought . . . _

_Is it a dare?_

_Or provocation?_

_Is she not asking me to reveal my heart?_

_Although it be not the Vulcan way . . ._

_I shall answer her call._

Uhura then saw him raise up one of his hands, which she thought would pick up the cherries. However, she soon learned it was charged with another purpose.

_Sevat slid one hand beneath hers . . . _

_Holding it steadily . . ._

_And before she knew what was happening . . ._

_He bent his head toward her hand . . ._

_His lips gently taking up each of the cherries . . ._

_While his warm tongue tasted the fruit flavor on her palm._

_Nyota gasped . . ._

_And pulled her hand away . . ._

_But, Sevat so full of desire could not accurately judge her reaction._

"_Adventuresome_ . . . Nyota, have I still proven to be worthy of the title?" He asked her boldly.

"Sevat." Uhura began, attempting to carefully choose her words. "Why did you . . . why did you eat the cherries from my hand like that?"

"Is that not the manner in which you offered those tart morsels to me?"

"But, I assumed you would have picked them up with your fingers."

"Would not that have been a poor answer to your challenge, Nyota?" He told her.

Uhura looked to Sevat, unsure how to respond. While she was the author of the dare, she did not expect him to take such a liberty. She questioned whether she had unknowingly encouraged his ill-reply.

"Sevat, that was a rather bold move even if you were a human." She remarked.

"Then, I did pass your test."

"Pass my test?" She told questioned. "Sevat, I was only trying to convince you that on occasion it is acceptable to eat certain food without washing your hands first and avoid any major consequence."

"And, yes . . . you most certainly proved your point, Nyota."

Uhura stared at the Vulcan's indifferent facial expression unable to read anything beyond the cool façade. She thought, _Maybe you're tired and overly sensitive. Sevat wasn't really trying to make a play for me, was he?_

Uhura attempted to stifle another yawn. "All right, that's it. I need to call it quits for tonight. And, you should know I won't require your escort to my room."

"The thought did not enter my mind." He told her. "My objective was only to bring you to the hotel entrance. I trust you could find your way to your room without incident."

"Oh . . . yeah, right." She said, both surprised and relieved by his response. "Well, goodnight, Sevat."

"Good night, Nyota." He answered and then turned away to walk down the street.

_I guess that proves it. _Nyota told herself, as she entered the hotel. _If he really were interested in making a move on me, then he probably would have walked me to my room and tried something there. I'm glad I misread the . . . _

A cacophony of sound interrupted Uhura's thoughts as she came into the hotel lobby. Looking over to the registration counter, she saw a number of people speaking in angry tones. When she attempted to stop what appeared to be one of the hotel staff, the man's voice betrayed his frazzled state.

"Miss . . . we are doing the best we can." He said, barely stopping to speak.

"Wait a minute." She told him. "I didn't even ask you a question."

"You were going to ask about the Internet, weren't you?"

"You mean it's still not available?"

"It hasn't been available all day." He said. "A number of our guests are threatening to leave and go to another hotel."

"Maybe I can help." She offered.

"Miss, we have it under control."

"Yeah, I can see how you have it under control." She retorted.

"Our IT people have been working on it since noon. They should find a solution soon."

"What have they done so far to convince you of that?"

"They've pinpointed the problem. There is some kind of signal that is interfering with our system. Once they can identify the source, our Internet access will be back in order."

"I've been trained in techniques to identify and deter hackers." She informed him.

"And, you are . . . ?

"My name is . . ." She tried to stifle another yawn. "Uhura. I'm a Cadet with Starfleet Academy."

"A Starfleet Cadet?" He said with derision. "Well, I am Gilles Segal, the Manager of this hotel. Pardon me, but I think you would be better served if you would go to your room and get some rest."

Uhura did not take well to his condescending tone, but she wanted the Internet to come online as quickly as possible.

"Look, Mr. Segal." She told him sternly. "If you allow me to help, I may lose a little sleep. However, if you don't accept my offer . . . " She nodded in the direction of his irate customers. " . . . you stand to lose quite a bit more."

The Manager bit his lip.

"It's your choice, but make it quick." She added. "Or, I too may join the line of those who'll take my business elsewhere."

_**10:43 PM, Saturday, A Train Compartment**_

Spock, Captain Pike and Jack shared a six-seat train compartment. The Vulcan looked up from his iTablet to see Captain Pike and his son still asleep. With a few locks of his dark hair flopped over his eyes, Jack laid with his head against his father's shoulder.

The Vulcan used his iTablet to access Starfleet Academy security records to look up the SIM Card for Uhura's communicator. He then ran an app to try to locate it, but was puzzled by program's inability to find the device. Spock reasoned, _Something must be blocking the signal._

Pike opened his eyes slightly to see his friend working on his iTablet. He said, in a low voice so not to wake Jack, "Tell me we have passed Sofia."

"We did so 5 hours and 39 minutes ago, sir." Spock answered. "There was a 47 minute delay in _Niš; however, we appear to have made up that time. We are now only 84 minutes from Belgrade."_

_"And then, how much time before we get to Paris?"_

_"After a two hour layover in Belgrade, we shall be on our way to Paris. If all goes according to schedule, we should arrive at our destination in 17 hours, 22 minutes."_

_Pike groaned. "And remind me, again, why I gave up our sleeping car berths."_

_"You demonstrated the behavior one would expect of a Starfleet Captain when you offered to exchange accommodations with a family traveling with small children."_

_Pike tried in vain to change posture to a more comfortable position. "Well, next time, Spock . . . remind me not to be so magnanimous."_

_"You would behave no differently, sir." Spock responded._

_"Ordinarily, over 5 hours of sleep is enough for me." Pike commented. "But all the train stops and commotion prohibited me from enjoying a deep sleep."_

_Spock noted, "The journey does not appear to have affected Jack's rest."_

_"This boy could sleep next to a growling Klingon targ_1_ and not lose a wink of sleep."_

_"We will enjoy a sleeping compartment after we reach Belgrade." Spock told him. "Remember, the rail officials assured us extra cars of this type would be added there."_

_"You would have thought transcontinental train travel would have improved after all these centuries of existence." Pike observed grumpily. "All of the major cities have high speed SkyRail service, why couldn't this service be expanded over much longer distances."_

_"Terran history contains many examples of the lack of foresight in creating redundant systems in case of the occurrences of a failure of inaction of one of those systems." Spock remarked. "Since SkyJets remain the preferred manner of global travel, transcontinental train travel over time retarded its development. This transportation option primarily became known for servicing tourists desiring to experience Earth's once popular mode for excursions."_

_ "Well, I can tell you that after this trip, this is one experience I never want to relive, again." The Captain observed. "Any news of an end to the air traffic controllers' strike?"_

_Spock reported, "The union said they would be willing to meet with management and an arbitrator by mid-week as long as no replacements are hired in the meantime."_

_"That's at least a glimmer of hope." Pike replied. "Let's keep our fingers crossed this mess will be resolved by the time we get ready to leave Europe."_

_"Captain, I do not understand how placing our fingers in such a position will assist in bringing about a resolution to the matter."_

_Pike gave Spock __the look. __He then yawned and asked, "Did you get any sleep?"_

_"I acquired enough rest to be sufficient for my needs." _

_"What about Ms. Uhura? Did you have any luck in locating her?"_

_"Sir, as I informed you while we were at the SkyPort, you need not involve yourself in this matter."_

_"Ms. Uhura is a Starfleet Academy Cadet. If you have concern as to her whereabouts, then I should also be troubled."_

_"I have no proof whether there is any reason for alarm." Spock remarked. "She planned to attend a Xenolinguistics Conference in Paris in the company of Mr. Sevat. However, I have not been successful in reaching either one of them."_

_"Did you try contacting their hotel?" Pike suggested, "Perhaps, you could get a message to them via the front desk."_

_"The Internet appears to be down at that establishment." Spock answered._

_"Then that explains the lack of communication."_

_"Not in regards to communicator use." The Vulcan retorted. _

_"Spock, I know this may be a shock to you, but there are times when a person can get so busy that they are not attentive to such messages." Pike contended. "After all, it is semester break. Was she expecting a call from you?"_

_"No, sir." He answered. "She was probably not anticipating my call."_

_Suddenly, Pike seemed to become more fully awake with Spock's response. "So, you're not actually __involved __with Ms. Uhura, again. That's why she did not expect your call, right?"_

_The Vulcan could not tell the Captain that Uhura did not expect his call, since he had given her no reason for such an expectation. His people would not consider these communications were necessary unless one expected or was made aware of a problem. _

_Spock replied, "Dr. McCoy mentioned his inability to contact Ms. Uhura in regards to a medical matter."_

_Pike then decided to fill in the missing part of the narrative. "And, since you had decided to go to Europe, you told him you would attempt to reach her for him. Is that right, Spock?"_

_Jack suddenly yawned and raised his head from his father's shoulder. "Hey . . . are we in Paris, yet?"_

_"Not quite." Pike replied. "We're not even halfway through our __restful__ train ride."_

_Jack looked toward the window. "So, how come it's dark outside?"_

_"Because it's night." Pike told him. _

_"Oh, yeah." The teenager said._

_The Captain rose from his seat. "Well, I'm going to find the __little boys room. __ Jack?"_

_"Come on, Dad!" His son exclaimed. "I think I'm old enough to know when to go to the bathroom all by myself."_

_"All right . . . all right." Pike opened the door of the compartment to exit. "Hopefully, there's not a line."_

_Spock took out his communicator, again, but still saw no response from Uhura. _

_"Mr. Spock." Jack called to him. "How come you won't tell Dad the truth about you and Ms. Uhura?"_

_"When have I not told the truth to your father?"_

_The boy thought about the question, before replying, "All right. Maybe you haven't lied about it, but you have not told him the whole truth."_

_"What is the whole truth, Jack?" Spock asked him directly._

_"You're still in love with her." He blurted out._

_"__Still in love with her?"__ The Vulcan echoed. "What possible evidence do you have to support this contention?"_

_"When we were at the Spider-Man movie, it was hard to see in the dark but Ms. Uhura was leaning on you and you did not seem to mind. I would say that's not the usual behavior for a Vulcan. In fact, you seemed to like you were enjoying it."_2

_"How did you not know my pleasure was not derived from the viewing of the film?"_

_"So, you're also going to treat me like a kid too, Mr. Spock?" Jack responded. _

_"I must admit you are making it difficult to do so." The Vulcan commented. "Is there any other proof left to be exposed?"_

_"After the film, you seemed awfully sad to see her go." Jack shared. "I could tell that you wanted to be with her __real bad.__"_

_The boy's keen perception surprised and discomfited the Vulcan. He decided to bring the discussion to a close._

_"Jack, your observations are rather inconclusive. They would do little to convince an outsider of their merit." Spock remarked, as he picked up his iTablet. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will turn my attention to several articles I wanted to read as a more productive way to pass away the time."_

_To Jack's chagrin, Spock turned his eyes to the iTablet; however, the boy was not ready to concede defeat._

_Jack proclaimed, "It was the same look you had when you checked your communicator just a few moments ago and earlier at the SkyPort."_

_Spock turned his eyes back to the boy, wondering if emotion could possibly have been so exposed._

_The boy continued, "I could tell you wanted to be with her . . . you wanted to be with Ms. Uhura __real bad.__"_

_Unable to confirm Jack's discovery, Spock provided a snide retort, saying, "Jack, I believe you have found your calling as a fiction writer. You have indeed demonstrated quite an imagination."_

_The boy turned his head to the side to avoid showing the hurt in his eyes. However, he failed to mask the impact of the slight in his voice._

_"I was just playing with you, Mr. Spock." Jack told him. "I didn't see anything at all."_

_Silence._

_Spock attempted to return to his journal article, but the boy meant too much to the Vulcan to leave him in this state._

_"Jack." Spock called to him, as he set down his iTablet on the seat next to him._

_"What!" Pike's son barked, unwilling to look in the Vulcan's direction._

_"I am not like you."_

_"I know you think of me as a kid, Mr. Spock." He remarked with disdain. "That's why you don't want to talk with me about certain things."_

_"You have misread my meaning, Jack." Spock told him. "I am not like you, because I am Vulcan."_

_"Your mother is human."_

_"Yes, a human served as my biological mother, but __I am Vulcan__."_

_Jack turned to him. "But I never treated you as though you were different."_

_"That is the point." Spock confirmed. "Like your father, you accepted me without any bias. However, the fact remains I am not human. You should not always expect me to respond in the manner of someone of your race . . . You see, I do not always possess the words or the willingness to convey what I feel."_

_The boy lowered his eyes, as if deep in thought. He then looked back to Spock to say, "Dad assumed you were worried about Ms. Uhura."_

_"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?"_

_"Only the part when I was just pretending to be asleep."_

_"It was inappropriate nevertheless."_

_"All right, I know." Jack paused again to regain his thought. "Dad thought you were concerned about Ms. Uhura, but you didn't tell him the whole truth . . . I mean, you didn't tell him all you were feeling."_

_The boy took a few moments to find the right words before he continued._

_"You were scared . . . you were scared you would not be there if Ms. Uhura needed you."_

_The Vulcan could not speak as he thought, __How is this possible? The boy is so young to possess such an old soul._3

_"Why don't you tell Dad what she really means to you?" Jack urged. "I bet you he can find out what happened to Ms. Uhura. There isn't anything Dad can't do, if he puts his mind to it!"_

_Spock wondered for a moment if he ever displayed such blind faith in his own father. He then replied, "Your father is a Starfleet Captain. My involvement with Ms. Uhura is a violation of Starfleet policy, since I am her superior."_

_"That's such a stupid rule." Jack commented._

_"There are legitimate reasons for the policy, Jack." Spock informed him. "Such relationships can be exploited by one of the parties; or, in some cases have undue influence on critical decisions."_

_"But Dad will understand."_

_"Captain Pike cannot hold his position in Starfleet and tolerate knowledge of this relationship." Even as Spock spoke these words, he was aware of its irony. The Captain along with others in Starfleet had previously used this knowledge when they felt it to be beneficial to the corps. Moreover, based on Spock's previous experience with women, none believed – not even Pike – that he could be committed to any woman for very long._

_They do not know. __Spock told himself. __They do not know . . . Nyota is not just any woman . . . She is my woman . . . One taste of her fruit and one will want for nothing._

_"Your father was the first I could ever call as my friend." Spock told Jack. "I will not ask him to choose between his duty and an individual desire."_

_"Then let me ask him." The boy offered. "I know just what to say."_

_"No, Jack." Spock said sternly. "If you want to do what is best for all concerned, you will follow my directive. Prove to me I have not been foolish with the knowledge I have entrusted."_

_The compartment door slid opened. Pike entered and then sighed as he gingerly sat down in the seat next to Jack. _

_The boy gave a mischievous smile and remarked, "Number 2 was a little rough, huh, Dad?"_

_Pike gave his son __the look. __He then settled his back against his seat and with half-closed eyes asked, "So, what were you two talking about?"_

_"Mr. Spock said I've got a future as a fiction writer." Jack commented. "He's said I've got quite an imagination. What do you think, Dad?"_

_"I think you need to find a career with a greater rate of success." Pike retorted. _

_"Like a musician?" The boy said. " During my our last music session, Mr. Spock said I'm getting pretty good with the violin."_

_"I stated you were progressing faster than expected." Spock corrected._

_"Same difference." Jack contended._

_Pike shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm beginning to think __someone__ has become a bad influence on my son's vocational outlook."_

_"Good one, Dad." Jack laughed. "Didn't you think that was funny, Mr. Spock?"_

_"Spock." The Vulcan interjected. "Jack, you need only refer to me as Spock."_

_"Now, wait a minute." Pike began to object. But, when he opened his eyes and saw his son grinning from ear to ear with pride at the Vulcan's pronouncement . . . the Captain could not find his tongue._

_**11:46 PM, Sevat's Hotel Room**_

_Sevat turned on the shower and set the temperature dial as hot as it would allow._

_The temperature is not quite as warm as I would desire. __He said to himself. __However, it will have to do. _

_As he undressed himself, Sevat stared at himself in the mirror wondering if he were physically attractive __to her . . . to Nyota. __He stared at__his dark brown hair, cut close to his head in a style similar to Spock that was traditional for Vulcans of their generation. Large piercing black eyes adorned his oval face with an aquiline nose and strong, chiseled jaw. His torso appeared sculpted like an ancient Greek statue, covered by flawless olive colored skin with a slight green tint almost imperceptible by human eyes. His muscular limbs gave proof of his early morning regime of strength building and endurance exercises he faithfully executed. As for his genitals, although of average Vulcan size, he wondered if they would in Nyota's eyes appear grossly too large__. __He told himself, __We shall see._

_Yet, as he entered the shower to ready himself for the East African, he first recalled his earlier discussion with fellow Vulcan spy, Sytak at a nearby hotel lounge. His colleague initially questioned Sevat's inability to find an opportunity to check in with him at some point in the day. _

_Sevat answered, "A suitable opportunity did not present itself."_

_"Ms. Uhura remained at your side for the entire day?" Sytak asked him, barely concealing a sarcastic tone. "Did she not seek an occasion to address her bodily needs?"_

_"When those moments occurred, I was usually engaged with some other purpose such as making payment for a meal or obtaining directions to one of our tourist destinations."_

_"And, what was the outcome of today's excursion?" Sytak implored him. "Surely, you did not suffer in the banal company of a human for so long with no perceptible return."_

_Sevat gave his ready answer. "Ms. Uhura trusts me, now, more than ever before."_

_"Then, you believe she will act as our agent to learn of Cadet Rohn's scheme?"_

_"Have I not already made the case against fully apprising Ms. Uhura of the Cadet's ties with the Cardassians?" Sevat contended. "Since she is not a trained agent, I think it not worth risking the success of this mission by directly enlisting her service. When the time comes, I will divulge enough information to keep the operation on track without placing her in any unnecessary danger."_

_Sytak observed, "From the conversations recorded between she and Rohn, it is apparent he will soon make her an offer to join his conspiracy. As the daughter of a known xenophobe, is it possible Ms. Uhura may actually consent to his plan? In that case, we shall have exposed at least two traitors to the Federation."_

_Sevat contended, "I have observed Ms. Uhura long enough to know her incapable of harboring such abhorrent thoughts as espoused by her father."_

_"Then, you have heard her denounce him and his opinions."_

_Sevat paused, before admitting, "We have never spoken of her father or his views."_

_"Then how can you be so sure she is not already in league with Rohn." Sytak argued. "Perhaps, their conversations in your office are nothing but a subterfuge to retain your attention while Rohn continues to expand his web."_

_Sevat retorted, "If it will serve to pacify your concerns, I shall ascertain Ms. Uhura's attitude toward her father." _

_"We want no unexpected complications in the way of obtaining our desired end." Sytak contended. "When we have acquired enough evidence about Rohn and any co-conspirators, we will turn the matter over to the Federation Security Council."_

_"I am quite aware of our purpose, Sytak." He replied coolly. ""You can be assured I will not fail in exposing this plot."_

_Sevat stood below the showerhead to wash away all thoughts of Sytak for that evening. As he did, he took pleasure in the feeling of the hot water against his skin. He then picked up a sponge and worked up a lather with a lilac body wash. The Vulcan then took his time to clean his body carefully __for her . . . for Nyota._

_When he had returned to his hotel, Sevat had already come by Uhura's door to detect any signs of light. Seeing none, he surmised she had already fallen asleep. _

_The Vulcan told himself . . ._

_Although she appeared tired when he last saw her . . ._

_Sleep probably did not come easy to her as her desire played upon her loins waiting to be satisfied . . . _

_Too modest was she to make her demands on me directly . . ._

_But the offer of her hand told all . . ._

_When I sampled her gift with my lips . . ._

_How she gasped like a virgin . . ._

_And, while I know I am not her first lover . . ._

_My sword shall be as new to her as the sweet fruit she held in her palm . . ._

_And, when Nyota takes me between her dark thighs . . ._

_I shall allow her to dictate the course of the ride . . ._

_Gentle or rough . . ._

_Teasingly shallow or deep thrusts . . ._

_Dear lady . . ._

_I am yours to command . . ._

Sevat dried his body, attentive to making himself presentable _for_ _her . . . for Nyota. _Nude, he walked into his bedroom and took a small, electronic device from his bag. After turning off the lights, he moved to the door that separated his room from hers. Placing the device over the approximate position of the lock on her side of the door, it did not take long to hear a low clicking sound to signal the compromising of the security latch.

_And, as he reached forward . . ._

_He trembled . . ._

_He trembled upon realizing his sword was already greedily demanding swift attention . . ._

_He cautioned himself . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

_You must not rush her . . ._

_Let her find you beside her in the morning . . ._

_So she may satisfy your want . . ._

Quietly drawing back the door, the Vulcan slipped stealthily into the darkened room. He dared not turn on the light, as he approached her bed.

_One step . . ._

_He slowly inhaled to fill his lungs with remnants of her scent . . ._

_Two steps . . ._

_He thought . . . _

_How softly she sleeps . . ._

_So peaceful is her state . . ._

_Am I not subject of her dreams?_

_Three steps . . ._

_And, he said to himself . . ._

_Why does this trembling return to me?_

_So close . . ._

_So close . . ._

_Do not falter, Sevat . . . _

_Do not become so anxious that you spill your seed in haste . . . _

_My release seeks shelter in a welcoming place tended by my lady . . ._

_A haven where my hot juices shall mix with yours . . ._

_And celebrate our joining . . ._

_Four steps . . ._

_Be still . . ._

_Be still . . ._

_Sevat advised himself in vain . . ._

_Breath quickening . . ._

_Pulse rate rising . . ._

_And, he knew he could not wait until morning . . ._

_He had to claim her . . . now . . ._

_It had been too long . . ._

_His want . . . _

_His need . . ._

_His carnal desire . . . _

_To bury his sword deep inside her . . ._

_Was all much too strong . . ._

_Too wait . . ._

_To be patient . . ._

_To be gentle . . ._

_He reasoned . . ._

_There will be other occasions when I will let her take control . . ._

_But tonight, I must take what I have long been missing . . ._

At bedside, he reached down to take hold of _her . . . to take hold of Nyota._

"What's this?!" He said aloud.

Startled by his discovery, he quickly turned on the light to confirm what touch had already revealed . . . an empty bed which showed no signs of being disturbed..

Nyota!" He called out desperately_. _"Nyota!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 26, Sevat learns why Uhura was no longer in the adjoining suite. Later, as Sevat plans his next move on the East African, Spock attempts to find a way to counter his rival as he nears Paris.

I will try to post the next chapter within 7 days.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A boar-like beast.

2 This incident is dramatized in Chapter 18.

3 This line is inspired by a lyric from the Jason Mraz's song, "I Won't Give Up," as suggested by reader _mvw_.


	26. Chapter 26 Sevat's Wound

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 26, Sevat learns why Uhura was no longer in the adjoining suite. Later, as Sevat plans his next move on the East African, Spock attempts to find a way to counter his rival as he nears Paris.

_**6:15 AM, Sunday, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

Face down on the bed in a darkened room, Uhura recognized the melodious sound of the hotel room's communicator, but . . . "Mmmmmmmm_," _she sighed, "This bed is feeling _so_ good."

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

"All right . . . all right." She said as she turned her head toward the sound. Uhura raised her voice, as she commanded, "Computer . . . ready for pick up."

A computer voice stated, "You are now connected with Hotel Manager Gilles Segal."

"Mlle. Uhura," he began, "I trust you slept well."

"Almost too well." Uhura turned over on her back. "Thanks for the wake up call, but you didn't have to . . . " She yawned. "Please, excuse me. What I was trying to say is you didn't have to take the time to personally call me. I'm sure you have more pressing customer relations concerns than me."

"After what you did last night, you're our most valued guest." Segal told her gleefully. "Please tell me what I can send up for your breakfast."

"Oh, M. Segal, don't bother." She laughed lightly. "There is no way Starfleet Academy will pay for Room Service."

"Pay? Mlle. Uhura, is it necessary to insult me?" He answered. "You will be our guest for your entire stay . . . your room . . . meals . . . transportation . . . tickets to concerts and theatre. Nothing you ask for will be beyond reason."

"M. Segal, all I wanted was to get the Internet back online so I could use it." She told him. "I really didn't expect anything in return."

"Then, do this for me." He told her. "After all of the thousands of credits you saved our hotel - not to mention our reputation – I ask that you let us pamper you for the rest of your stay."

"Well . . . " She thought of his offer, as she felt her back against the plush bedding. "All right, M. Segal. It's a deal."

"Now, for your breakfast order?"

She replied, "I suppose it would be great to have a pot of Chai and a half-dozen Mandazi."1

"That's a nice start." He told her. "What else may our kitchen prepare for you?"

"That's enough for now." She told him. "Really, it is. And, don't worry about lunch, its included with my conference registration."

"Very well." Segal answered with a hint of disappointment. "A server will be at your door in 30 minutes."

"Thanks." Uhura began to sit up in her bed. "I better get ready before the staff person arrives."

"One more matter, if you will permit me." Segal said. "There is a Vulcan who has been rather insistent about learning of your whereabouts. Of course, he was told that was a private matter, even though he claims to serve as your supervisor from Starfleet Academy. His name is Sevat . . . M. Sevat."

_That's strange. _Uhura thought. _Why is Sevat acting like he doesn't know where I am? My room is right next door to his._

She asked, "Could you please let him know I will meet him at the Registration Desk at 8 AM?"

"Of course, it will be my pleasure." He replied. "End call."

Uhura took hold of the covers and said to herself, _I don't remember the bedding being this plush. I guess I was so tired last night, I wasn't too aware of much of anything. _

She then commanded, "Computer . . . lights to 40%" as she swung her legs to the right in anticipation of stepping onto the floor. However, she surprised herself when her legs only found more of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she had not changed out of yesterday's clothes and the bed's width was nearly four times her height.

"What's this?!"She gasped, before commanding,"Computer . . . lights up 100%!"

_Nyota blinked . . . _

_Then she blinked again . . . _

_Not able to believe what was before her . . ._

_Her mouth dropped open in surprise . . ._

Uhura found herself sitting in a king sized bed . . . a bed so large she appeared like a small child upon it. To her right, was a seating area with a sofa and recliner in front of a large flat-screen monitor.

The East African quickly crawled out of bed and on tip-toe walked about as if she might disturb the true resident of the place. She first found a marble finished bathroom with sauna, shower, sunken tub and whirlpool. Walking back into the bedroom, she turned to seek the exit but instead found a door leading to another large room. Stunned, she walked about staring at a modern living room, full bar, dinning room table for eight and complete butler's pantry.

"Nyota, this is not the room you checked into?" She told herself in disbelief. "It's the Presidential Suite!"

_**7:42 AM, Saturday, A Passenger Train Lounge**_

In the dining care, Spock had nearly run into a server with a full tray, as he sought a more private space from Jack and Capt. Pike to accept his incoming communication bearing the caller ID of _Uhura. _After finding a more suitable spot in a nearby lounge car, his Vulcan face could not help but betray a feeling of disappointment as he found himself the recipient of a digital recording by the East African. His dismay deepened upon realizing the message was designed for multiple recipients.

Dressed in civilian clothes, the video seemed to show Uhura in good spirits as she reported, "As you can see, reports of my demise are grossly exaggerated." She laughed lightly. "The reason why I have been _MIA_2is that I lost my communicator before my flight even left San Francisco. And then, to make matters worse the Internet was down at my hotel for most yesterday. So, I tried to make the most out of the situation by going sightseeing with one of my professors from the Academy."

Spock stared blankly at his communicator screen as a series of images were displayed:

_Nyota and Sevat at the Eiffel Tower_

_Nyota and Sevat at Notre Dame Cathedral_

_Nyota and Sevat at the Arc de Triomphe_

_Nyota and Sevat at the Louvre_

_Nyota and Sevat at standing along the banks of the Seine_

Uhura continued her narrative, "And, then to complete the evening we ate at a vegetarian restaurant called _The Grenier de Notre-Dame." _She sighed. "We began our meal with a bowl of miso soup with a mushroom broth. Our main course featured couscous with grilled vegetables, raisins, spices and seitan3 cooked to perfection. If that was not enough, we ended our meal with a delicious hot apple tarte topped with fresh homemade cream."

And, then she said _it . . ._

"We had the best time!"

"_We . . . _had the best time!" Spock mumbled under his breath. "_We . . . as in Nyota and . . . "_

The voice of a computer then interrupted Uhura's video with the announcement, "Ms. Uhura, ten minutes remain before your appointment to meet Mr. Sevat at the Registration Table."

For a moment, Uhura seemed taken aback by the reminder.

"I'm sorry. " She began. "I thought I had more time. I haven't even got to the story about how I now have the run of this fabulous suite while I'm in Paris."

Uhura then showed a shot of a quick pan about the suite as she said, "Habibah – we'll be living it up in style when you arrive here tomorrow."

The East African then pointed the camera back to herself. "Got to run now, but I promise I will send you all individual messages as soon as I get the chance. I want to apologize for worrying all of you so, but . . . "

And, then _she smiled_ . . .

"It sure is nice to know so many people care about me."

_The transmission ended._

_Spock stared at the screen thinking how she . . . his Nyota was on her way to Sevat. _

_We had the best time! _The words echoed in his ears. _Is that not what she said?_

Just as he began to stuff his communicator back into his pocket, the device signaled to him, again. However, this time the communication came in the form of a coded text with a pattern he recognized from a previous use. Quickly retrieving and applying the key, he read her message:

_I know I might be too cautious communicating with you this way, but I was not sure if someone could pick up on this. _

_That 'someone' is Sevat. _Spock told himself. _She must not trust him._

Her message continued:

_Let Dr. McCoy know that I'm all right. I've been following his instructions to the letter. And, last night I slept better than I have in quite a long time._

_Another superlative . . . _Spock thought, _How well she functions so far away from my presence._

Then, she remarked:

_Eleven messages . . . I see you left me eleven messages with the identical text . . . 'Please report on your status and location . . . Oh, Spock . . . I guess that was your way of showing your concern. I hope those messages did not take too much of your time from the lab. I know how you were looking forward to the opportunity to work undeterred by the usual issues and tasks of Academy life. _

_I better be on my way to the conference . . . But, before I do, I wanted to tell you something. I wanted you to know that I miss you . . . Baby, I miss you with all my heart. _

The Vulcan scrolled down the view screen, but there was nothing more to see. He did not know how much longer he would have allowed his eyes to remain on the blackened screen when Jack's voice drew his attention.

"Hey, Spock." The boy said, relishing the newly granted permission not to have to use a more formal address with the Vulcan. "Dad wanted me to find you to let you know our breakfast has been served."

Still focused on Uhura's words of affection, he could not immediately find his tongue.

"Was it Ms. Uhura?" Jack asked. "Is she all right?"

"Yes." The Vulcan answered. "From her communication, she appears to be safe."

"That's a relief." Jack sighed. "I like Ms. Uhura and wouldn't want to see anything happened to her. I mean . . . nothing bad."

"Jack, I am becoming accustomed to your colloquialisms." Spock replied. "There was no need for you to clarify your statement."

Jack commented, "You must be relieved that she's all right."

The Vulcan wondered, _How could he tell the boy it was not enough? How could he admit he could not be wholly comforted until he saw her for himself?_

Pike's son asked, "What did you say when you told her you were coming to meet her in Paris?"

"I have, yet, to make her aware of that fact." Spock answered.

"But why?" Jack questioned. "I bet she'll be glad to hear it."

"The knowledge of my impending arrival is not something I would like to divulge to certain parties."

"I haven't told Dad anything." Jack contended. "I've kept my promise."

"Jack, it is not your father who concerns me at this time." Spock replied.

"Then, who?" The boy asked.

"Let's return to the dining room car." Spock told Jack. "We do not wish to keep your father waiting any longer."

Spock could tell his friend's son was not pleased with his response, but the boy wisely did not press him for a more relevant answer. Yet, as the two joined Pike at a table filled with their breakfast order, Spock's focus remained on Uhura. An unexpected lengthy layover in Zagreb moved back their expected time of arrival in Paris to 3:20 AM. Spock realized the time would give Sevat ample opportunity to attempt to seduce Uhura. Spock was sure making his rival aware of his expected arrival would only firm his resolve to take advantage of _his Nyota._

_There has to be a way to foil Sevat's nefarious intent. _Spock said to himself. _There has got to be a way._

_**6:04 PM, Sunday, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

With the air buzzing with excited discussion among the conference attendees, Uhura and Sevat filed out of a crowded meeting room following the conclusion of the keynote lecture. While the East African appeared enthused by the first full day of the conference, the Vulcan wore an ill-tempered countenance. Frustrated by his inability to consummate their relationship during the previous night, the change in her room assignment made such future prospects less probable and darkened his disposition.

"Wasn't that fascinating?!" Uhura exclaimed, regarding the lecture they had just left.

"_Fascinating? _Nyota, please tell me you use that term in jest." Sevat commented. "You usually are not prone to utilize hyperbole."

"Well, you may not have been inspired by Dr. Matuchová's lecture, but I found it to be quite stimulating."

"Only humans would be engaged by a talk on the question as to whether expediency of an expression necessarily compromises its accuracy."4

"That was not the only topic of discussion." Uhura retorted. "He also spoke on whether lexical expediency positively correlates with pragmatic effectiveness."

"The subject was thoroughly exhausted by more competent scholars over 200 years ago." Sevat argued. "Just because most are ignorant of the work of their predecessors does not mean we should applaud those who take advantage of that fact."

"Ouch!" Uhura cried out, playfully feigning hurt. "I _resemble _that remark."

"Not in the least." The Vulcan commented. "During the question and answer period, your inquiry regarding the presenter's methodology proved you were not fooled by his dubious research on the matter. Still, like a slippery snake, Dr. Matuchová chose to evade your query so not to expose his tactics to his unsuspecting audience."

"Oh, Sevat." Uhura turned to him, as they reached the elevator bank. "I really wasn't trying to show him up and I thought the greater part of his presentation was quite enlightening. I only hope I will meet with a similar positive reception when I give my lecture tomorrow afternoon."

"Why should the outcome of your lecture be in doubt?" Sevat questioned. "Have I not prepared you well as your mentor on this project?"

"Of course, you have, Sevat. With your counsel, it is certainly not the content that concerns me." She responded. "However, as one of the conference's featured speakers, I want to make sure my delivery is on par with the expectations for my performance."

"Nyota, your apprehension is sorely misplaced." The Vulcan snapped. "It is an unbecoming human quality that should be avoided."

Despite the slight, Uhura stood firm before him. "It is unhealthy for humans to harbor emotions that should be expressed. And while it may be displeasing to you, I will not act as though these feelings don't exist."

"The expression of these feelings has had no effect on the condition you claim has caused you unease." Sevat contended. "Your expenditure of energy has been quite unproductive."

"That's where you're wrong, Sevat." The East African remarked. "The revelation of my anxieties is only unproductive if I don't try to affect a change in my disposition. And, I do have a solution."

"Which is?" He asked.

"I want you to listen to me give my presentation and provide feedback."

"I do not understand." Sevat told her. "Have I not already provided copious comments on your text and corresponding illustrations?"

"Yes, but it is not the same as the delivery of that content." She said. "As you know, an ill-delivered lecture can obscure the substance of one's talk. So, will you do it? Will you listen to me go through it at least once?"

Sevat looked down upon the East African's earnest face and knew he could not refuse her.

He asked, "Would you like to return to one of the conference rooms to practice?"

"I don't see why we can't take advantage of my good fortune as the venue for this task." She told him. "We could use my hotel suite. You'll see it is almost as spacious as a shuttlecraft hanger!"

Although not a believer in the concept of providence, at that moment Sevat felt destiny had smiled upon him.

"I do believe I can manage to find the time to accommodate you." The Vulcan answered. "And, I assure you when we are done, worries of your conference presentation will be placed in its proper perspective. I swear to you, Nyota, I will not disappoint."

_**8:49 PM, Sunday, Dining Area of Uhura's Hotel Suite**_

Uhura pushed away the steamer baskets. "Oh, my . . . I should have never let M. Segal order for us." She groaned as she put down her pair of chopsticks. "By the time I leave Paris, I'll be as big as a house!"

Sevat looked upon her, saying with no hesitation, "I cannot imagine you taking any other form than that which pleases the eye."

"All right, Sevat. I can take a hint." She laughed lightly, not recognizing the romantic gist of his statement. "I'll be sure to get up early to hit the fitness center."

"Nyota, shall we take our dessert to the living room?"

"You can take _your _dessert. I'll just finish the rest of my glass of wine." She told him as moved toward the couch with the half-filled flute in her hand.

"Shall I refresh it for you?" He asked.

"Only if you want all of your good work on my lecture to go for naught." She playfully chastised him. "Thanks to your direction, I feel really good about tomorrow's presentation."

As Uhura seated herself, Sevat brought over two small dessert plates, tongs, napkins and a small tray of pastries. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and then set the objects upon the coffee table.

Uhura asked, "Why did you bring two plates?"

"I thought you would not want me to sample these delicacies alone."

When she laughed, the Vulcan could think of few things that pleased him more than that melodious sound.

"You're allowing me to drink alone." She told him. "So, I think you'll have to handle those pastries all by yourself."

"You know it would be pointless for me to partake of alcoholic beverages. But, I do believe with these treats in such close proximity, your resolve may be broken."

"You certainly sound quite confident." She took a sip of her drink, and said, "Sorry to disappoint."

He then commanded, "Computer . . . engage fireplace and set lights to 40%."

As the room darkened and the fireplace ignited, Uhura felt a slight unease. She asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to provide you with an opportunity to relax." He replied. "I am sure you would may want to find yourself beneath your bed sheets sooner, rather than later."

"Yes . . . of course." She replied, before remarking wistfully. "Do you know this suite contains a whirlpool? I might even park myself in there for a while and just lie back while the water caresses me . . . all over my body."

The sudden vision of a nude and wet Uhura could not help, but affect the hapless Vulcan. He took a breath in an attempt to calm his growing heat. _You must not be too anxious, Sevat. _He told himself. _The night is still yours._

"Is something wrong?" She asked out of genuine concern, upon hearing his sudden intake of breath.

"I can find nothing _wrong_ about this evening." He answered. "I am just experiencing a little . . . _warmth_."

"It seems that ought be a good thing for you . . . right?" She remarked. "I thought Vulcans usually find human environments to be in the cool side."

"Apparently, I have no such issue with it being too cool in this suite."

"The fireplace is probably making the difference." She told him, unaware of how he was taking notice of how her skin appeared even more radiant and appealing under the flickering light of the fire. _How he longed to touch her . . ._

_No, Sevat. _He cautioned himself. _Tonight, you must give her the lead. The fruit will be so much sweeter if you permit her to offer the first taste._

He told Uhura, "If the heat proves too warm for you, it can easily be adjusted to suit your comfort."

"Oh, no. I don't mind." She answered. "I can only perceive a slight difference in the temperature with the fireplace going. I suppose you must be more sensitive to such changes."

Sevat gave her a slight nod, conscious of the fact his body temperature was not the only change he was experiencing. The Vulcan could feel his crotch tighten with his growing arousal. He wondered, _How can she have such an affect on my being? Just to be near her stirs my loins._

Uhura settled her body back against the sofa. "Mmmmm . . . " She said as she rested her head. "It feels so good to be still for a while. I can imagine as a Vulcan you might think this as a waste of time."

"Vulcans do take time to relax, Nyota. We meditate, perform music, read literature, engage in a game of chess or find some other type of diversion to maintain the appropriate equilibrium for our mind and body."

"That's my point." She contended. "It seems as though Vulcans feel the need to always _do something._"

"Nyota, need I remind you that it was I who adjusted the condition of the room to accommodate such a state of relaxation."

"But you did it for me, not for you." She noted. "I mean just look at you."

"Why do you place the focus on me?"

"Sevat, you're sitting on the very edge of the couch . . . an your posture . . . it's so rigid that it actually looks uncomfortable."

The Vulcan remarked, "My posture is quite correct."

"You hardly look as if you are enjoying yourself."

"All right, then instruct me on how to give the appearance that I am taking pleasure in the moment. I am open to your suggestions."

"All you have to do is just set yourself back against the sofa." She advised, "Come on, you can do it."

Awkwardly, the Vulcan moved his body back so that he leaned stiffly against the back of the sofa. "What is your assessment? Have I met your expectations?"

Uhura shook her head and said, "Sevat, I hope this is not an embarrassing question, but . . . what if you were with a lady-friend? What would be your posture under those circumstances?"

"Lady-friend?" He questioned. "What is the meaning of that expression?"

"A girlfriend . . . or, I suppose you can say . . . a lover."

Sevat diverted his eyes as if giving the matter some thought. He then looked back to her and stated, "Vulcan men do not have _girlfriends_, at least, not anything analogous to the human concept of the term. A mate is chosen for us when we are but children."

"Yes, I am aware of that practice." She told him, reminded that Spock was not yet free of his bond with his contracted Vulcan mate. "But, there are circumstances when love overrules such arrangements. Is this not true?"

"Love . . . " Suddenly, Sevat eyes appeared quite distant as he turned his head away from Uhura and stared toward the flames in the fireplace. "The emotion is not unknown to our people. In ancient times, we would kill for love. It was all part of a cycle of violence and destruction that almost led to our annihilation."

"Your philosopher, Surak, taught Vulcans another way to live."

"No." He corrected her. "It was the _only way_ for us . . . The only way we could lead ordered, productive lives was to no longer be a slave to our emotions. We would be ruled by logic, not our passions."

"You speak as though love no longer matters to your people." She argued, "I can't believe that is possible for any race."

"The emotion does come to fruition for many bonded couples." He remarked. "I saw it with my own parents. My mother and father never spoke aloud of their love for each other or make public demonstrations of their affection as is common among humans. However, you could see it . . . you could sense the passion between them."

"That's beautiful, Sevat." Uhura commented, touched by his words. "How wonderful it must have been to grow up with two parents so much in love."

He said, longingly, "Yes . . . it was . . . it was _wonderful._" Then, he added, "I thought the same would be true for me when I joined with my bond mate, but nothing could have been further from the truth."

Suddenly realizing, "Sevat, you're married."

"Yes." He admitted. "Married for 11 years. In the midst of the pon farr, I was able to fulfill my duty to continue the lineage of my family. However, after the child's birth, I left that household and not to come back until the blood fever compelled me to return in order to quench the fire."

"Oh, Sevat . . . I did not know." She told him, near tears. "It must have been terrible for you."

He turned to Uhura with a bitter edge to his voice. "Do not waste your tears in mourning. It is not warranted or desired."

"Eleven years in a loveless marriage . . . And, to leave your child . . . " She told him, "I just don't know how you could have done that."

"One mourns for what is lost." Sevat argued. "I lost nothing by leaving that woman, who made it quite clear she wanted little to do with me. She said she could find more joy in her fingers between her legs than she could with my . . . "

_He could not finish it . . . _

_He could not complete the telling . . ._

_Of what he never had intended to reveal . . ._

_This wound that had been buried so deep within him . . ._

_This ugly, humiliating wound . . ._

_Was now open . . ._

_For Nyota to see . . ._

_The Vulcan turned his head . . ._

_And, stared before him . . ._

_How could he face her knowing of his shame . . ._

Silence.

And then . . .

Uhura placed her wineglass on the table.

She struggled to find her voice.

Silence.

She reached over to the table and used tongs to pick up one of the pastries and place it on one of the dessert plates. She told him, "You probably think I didn't notice that you haven't tried a single one of these petit fours."

Uhura picked up the plate. "I think this one is probably my favorite. It's a miniature multi-layered butter cake covered by rich layer of raspberry icing. Don't you want to try one?"

The Vulcan turned his gaze back toward this woman, holding the sweet morsel before him.

_And, as he looked upon her face . . ._

_He could see . . ._

_There was no judgment . . ._

_No condemnation . . ._

_Or pity in her approach . . ._

_Instead . . ._

_This woman . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_Adorned her face with a pair of kind eyes and a gentle smile . . ._

_Sevat asked himself . . ._

_How is this possible?_

_Despite the unpleasantness that has been revealed . . ._

_She is not repulsed, but has opened her heart to me . . ._

_What type of woman can this be?_

"Last night, you presented your offering within your hand." Sevat noted. "Why do you now bear your gift upon such a sterile vessel?"

Uhura's eyes widened, taken aback by his question. "If you will recall you nearly had a heart attack last night when I initially offered you the cherries by my hand? _I believe_ you made some comment about not wanting to take the risk of dropping dead from some horrific pestilence that I may have harbored upon my fingertips."

"Yet, in the end, did I not look fate in the eye and eat from your hand?" He commented. "Indeed, my presence here provides living proof I have passed the test. Apparently, my exceptional constitution permits me to withstand any misfortune that may come from your unsanitary practices."

The East African regarded him warily. "So, let me get this straight. You actually want me to pick up this petit four with my hand and give it _to you?"_

Sevat told her, "If it is your desire for me to sample this confectionary, then I would prefer the before mentioned method of delivery."

Uhura studied Sevat momentarily thinking, _He has got to be kidding me. _Still, little time passed before she lifted the cake from the dish.

_The Vulcan remained firm as he waited patiently for her to bring the morsel to his mouth . . ._

_Now . . ._

_Only a few inches away . . ._

_The Vulcan parted his lips ready to accept the sweet, brown confection . . . _

_For it was not the pastry that was making his mouth water . . ._

_But the chance to suck upon the slender fingers that carried it . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_Do not worry, Nyota . . ._

_I shall not be selfish tonight . . . _

_After I have had my fill . . . _

_I will lend my own digits to be received in your mouth . . ._

_And you may suck upon my flesh as this evening's long awaited appetizer . . ._

_To our feast of carnal delights . . . _

But, then . . .

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

As Sevat saw that the sound of the suite's communicator had taken Uhura's attention, he quickly advised her hastily, "You should ignore that ill-timed intrusion, Nyota."

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do . . ._

"It might be important." She retorted, to Sevat's chagrin. She placed the petit four back on the dish and said, "Computer . . . ready for pick up."

A computer voice reported, "Mme. Uhura, you are now connected with the concierge desk."

"Mme. Uhura, this is M. Chen. I have several guests here requesting permission to visit with you . . . Mmes. Shaniqua Washington, Yasmin Temiz, and Habib Mungai."

"That's Habibah, not Habib!" Uhura could hear her friend correcting the staff person.

"I'm sorry, Mme. Uhura, it is Habibah Mungai who is one of a party of three requesting permission to gain access to your suite. May we escort them to your suite?"

"Of course, please do." She answered gleefully. "End call."

Uhura rose off of the sofa and commanded. "Computer . . . lights up to full . . . fireplace out."

She then turned to Sevat and was taken aback by an uncharacteristically pained look on his face.

"Sevat." She called to him. "Sevat, are you all right?"

_**9:03 PM, Sunday, Passenger Train Lounge**_

Spock sat across from Capt. Pike and Jack as they played a game of multilevel 3-D chess. Pike began to reach his hand up to move one of the pieces, when his son spoke up.

"Not the bishop, Dad." The boy warned. "If you do that then it will leave our King vulnerable."

"There does not seem to be a better alternative." Pike remarked. "Any move we make will leave us open to checkmate."

"There's got to be at least one option left." Jack commented.

"How do you know that?" The Captain asked.

"Whenever there's no hope for us," Jack observed, "he shifts in his seat as if he's getting ready to end the game. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Spock's eyebrow arched up, betraying his surprise. He then remarked in a cool tone, "Jack, I do believe you would be better served if your focus was trained upon the game board, instead of my person."

Jack laughed. "You see, Dad. We still have a chance."

Spock felt his communicator vibrate. He retrieved it from his pocket and read the text message:

_We're in. And, yes, he's here just as you thought. But, he won't be for long. I'll see to that. Habibah._

The Vulcan put away his communicator, just as Pike moved one of the knights to another level. Without contemplating his opponent's action, Spock moved his queen from the third to second level.

"Checkmate." Spock tersely said.

Pike threw up his hands, as Jack shook his head in resignation.

The Captain commented, "Well, after eleven straight losses, I think we've had enough for tonight. Don't you think so, Jack?"

"Dad, I was ready to give up after the third game." The boy retorted.

The Captain looked over to the Vulcan and saw what appeared to be a slight smile on his friend's lips.

"Well, Spock . . ." Pike good-naturedly observed, "I've never known you to gloat about winning. Perhaps, our human ways are rubbing off on you after all."

But to Jack, the so-called smile was more of a smirk – definitely a more Vulcan-like expression than what his father had interpreted. And, Pike's son was sure Spock's self-assured expression had nothing to do with the chess pieces before them. For even now, Spock seemed to have left them and found his pleasure in something the scientist could not measure or calculate.

_It was the thought of his woman . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

_That lightened his heart and brought the glint to his eyes . . ._

_And, sweetened the promise of what lay ahead for him in the City of Light. _

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 27, Sevat tries to endure the presence of the _Precious Ones_, unexpected visitors to Uhura's hotel suite. The next morning, Uhura finds a surprise in her bed.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Mandazi are East African donuts.

2 MIA is an abbreviation for _Missing in Action_.

3 Seitan is a protein-rich food product made from wheat that can take on the flavor and texture of meat.

4 This is one of the topics of Dr. Klára Matuchová's 2010 doctoral dissertation, "Language Functions in Identity Negotiation."


	27. Chapter 27 She Held the Power

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 27, Sevat tries to endure the presence of the _Precious Ones_, unexpected visitors to Uhura's hotel suite. The next morning, Uhura finds a surprise in her bed.

In my part of the world, we are celebrating Halloween the evening I am posting this chapter. So, I decided to provide readers with a treat, rather than a trick for the second part of this chapter. In that section, the talk and action can definitely be categorized as a strong "T" rating, but it does comes close to earning an "M." If you are offended by such writing, it would not be difficult to skip the second half and wait for the next chapter without missing any significant plot point.

_**9:47 PM Sunday, Entrance of Uhura's Hotel Suite**_

With crossed arms and his jacket closed at the bottom, Sevat leaned against the fully stocked bar of the suite. Nearby, Uhura held court with her three dearest non-Academy friends – _the Precious Ones_. They sat about the dinning room table sipping wine and eating food leftover from the East African's earlier dinner with the Vulcan.

Uhura remarked, "So, you're telling me that all three of you have been in Paris for the last two days. If that were the case, why didn't you come see me earlier? I mean, I knew Habibah was stationed at the United Earth Paris bureau for a while, but I didn't expect to see Yasmin or Shaniqua, here."

"We were trying to wait to surprise you at your conference presentation." Yasmin told her. "At the last minute, I was able to exchange business assignments with a colleague and make the trip to Europe before the air traffic controllers strike."

"And, just as the play I was in closed on Broadway, I got a call from my agent to take the place of an actress who had the misfortune of breaking her leg in a freak bicycle accident." Shaniqua added. "We're in rehearsal now, but we start previews on Tuesday."

"What play is it?" Uhura asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet." _Shaniqua said proudly.

"And, which role are you playing?" Habibah asked teasingly. "The Nurse or Lady Capulet?"

"Juliet, of course." Shaniqua answered. "I'm far too young for those other roles."

Habibah contended, "I think you're closer to her mother's age than you are to Juliet's."

"Yeah." Yasmin concurred. "Isn't Juliet 14 or 15?"

Sevat could not longer hold his tongue. "According to the script, Juliet is 13."

Habibah gasped, feigning surprise. "Oh . . . the Vulcan speaks. I thought he was just going to sulk over there all night."

"Habibah, try not being _yourself _tonight." Uhura requested of her friend. She then turned to Sevat and remarked, "Sevat, I did not know you were an aficionado of Shakespeare."

"Nyota, unlike Terrans, we Vulcans do not find it acceptable to be ignorant of masters of the arts no matter their racial origin."

"Well, I never learned to speak Vulcan." Yasmin said jokingly. "But, I think we've just been insulted."

"Well, he is right about one thing." Shaniqua informed them. "Juliet is 13, but when modern audiences watch the play who really thinks of her as being that age. Its theatre and the audience knows not to be so literal minded. Luckily on the stage, I'm still the right size and blessed with enough talent to convey the impression of a young teenage girl."

"Right." Yasmin quipped, "But, let's hope the audience doesn't sit too close to ruin the illusion."

Even Shaniqua joined in the laughter with the other women, creating a seemingly piercing sound that aggravated Sevat's ears.

The Vulcan commented, "I still have not heard the reason why you decided to _spoil_ your surprise by visiting Nyota tonight, instead of tomorrow."

Uhura noticed Shaniqua and Yasmin suddenly looked to Habibah. Uhura's childhood friend seemed to pause as if reflecting on a possible response. She then said to Sevat, "Uhura appeared to be inaccessible for a period of time. Even after she sent us a message that all was well, we felt compelled to check on her in person to make sure she was all right.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Uhura told her friends. "I really should have taken the time to stop at an Internet café or somewhere else where I could have gotten a message out to you."

"Well, as you can see, your concern was for naught." Sevat commented. "Since Nyota was in my company, you could have rest assured no harm had befallen her."

"Wait." Yasim said to the other women. "Who is this guy, again? He's not the same one that Nyota . . . Ouch!" She exclaimed, after feeling Shaniqua's kick beneath the table.

"Sevat is my mentor from the Academy." Uhura explained. "I would not have had this opportunity to deliver one of the major addresses of this Xenolinguistics Conference, if it had not been for his counsel."

"Watch dog." Habibah commented.

"I beg your pardon." Sevat said with a hint of indignation.

"I was just remarking you could add watch dog to your services, Sevat." Habibah's sarcastic tone did not get pass the Vulcan undetected.

Feeling the growing animosity between Habibah and Sevat, Shaniqua sought to change the subject. "So, Nyota. I've been waiting for you to get to the story of how you were able to get this suite."

"There's not a lot to tell." Nyota began. "After I spent the day sightseeing with Sevat, I was disappointed when I returned to the hotel and found the Internet was still not available. So, I offered my services."

Shaniqua remarked, "You would have thought the hotel's IT personnel could have figured it out."

"Well, I would not be too hard on them." Uhura replied. "At the Academy, we are well trained in how to idetect and override such blocking mechanisms. I was able to quickly identify how to reroute the hotel's network and set up firewalls to deter further security breaches."

"How long did it take to figure it out?" Yasmin asked.

Uhura answered, "30 . . . no, probably 35 minutes."

"Oh, wow! . . . That's amazing! . . . You go, girl!" _The Precious Ones_ seemed to exclaim at one time.

Uhura grinned proudly, yet, tried to downplay her achievement. "It really wasn't anything very special. It turns out the subterfuge used to mask the blocking system was not very sophisticated. I'm sure it was probably set up by some middle school student who had too much time on his or her hands."

"_A middle school student?" _Sevat questioned. "Do you really think a _Terran middle school student _could have set up such a machination that was able to baffle professional IT personnel for nearly 12 hours?"

Uhura looked at him curiously, not understanding why he would seem to take offense at her statement. "All right, perhaps, I am exaggerating a bit. But, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't the work of some high school IT geek."

Habibah noticed how Sevat seemed to deliberately press his lips together, as if to stop an impulse to further comment on the matter.

Shaniqua asked Uhura, "So, is that when they offered you the key to this incredible suite?"

Uhura laughed, "To be honest, I don't remember how I initially got into the suite. Last night, I was really exhausted after traveling through several time zones and then walking about the city for most of the day. After completing the work on the Internet access, the last thing I recall is asking for a glass of water to take a pill. Then, the next thing I knew I woke up in a king sized bed with all my clothes on from the previous night."

Yasmin commented, "It's like _A Little Princess._"

"What's that?" Habibah asked.

"It's the title of a classic children's novel written by Frances Hodgson Burnett in the early 20th century." Yasmin replied. "After falling on hard times, Sarah - the heroine of the story - works as a servant in a boardinghouse for girls. She is forced to live in a cold attic and survive with very little to eat. However, when her harsh living conditions are discovered by a rich neighbor, he arranges for her to awaken amongst luxurious items, a warm fire, and more food than she could eat."

"Well . . . " Uhura began, "I can't say I've ever experienced living under such dire circumstances as the character in that novel. But, living here, I do feel like a _Princess_ and I kind of like the feeling . . . at least for a while_._" She laughed. "I wonder if I'm too old to admit that."

"Heavens no! . . . I would feel the same way! . . . You deserve it, Nyota." The _Precious Ones _spoke, again, all at once.

"Hey!" Uhura exclaimed, with her eyes brightening. "Why don't the three of you get your bags and stay with me here this week?"

"Nyota." Sevat called to her, sharply. "I do not believe that would be a wise decision. Need I remind you of your duty tomorrow at the conference. You need to be well rested and alert, which would hardly be the case if your acquaintances were to remain here with you."

"Sevat's right." Habibah said, leaving Sevat baffled by her quick agreement. "We don't want to do anything to impair your performance tomorrow."

"But, my presentation isn't until 2." Uhura contended. "And, I already told Sevat I planned to take it easy tomorrow before that time my lecture, so I would be at my best."

"Come on, Nyota." Shaniqua argued. "Let's be real. You know there is no way we could all be together and not stay up all night watching several movies and talking."

"Yeah, Nyota." Yasmin added. "We'll be there to support you tomorrow and later this week when we can find times to be together by working around Shaniqua's performance schedule. We're even thinking about going to one of her shows this week."

"You're not thinking about it." Shaniqua retorted. "I've already arranged for tickets to Tuesday night's previews."

"There you have it, Nyota." Sevat said, pleased with the turn of events. "I must say your associates are quite astute with their counsel. In fact, this now may be an opportune time for them to take their leave."

"Oh, no." Uhura protested. "Sevat, they just got here."

Habibah rose from her seat and nodded for Yasmin and Shaniqua to join her. "Well, I for one cannot find fault in his directive. Mgeni siku mbili, ya tatu mpe jembe**.**"

"A guest two days, the third give him a hoe." Sevat said, and then looked to Uhura. "Have I translated the sentence correctly?"

Habibah asked Uhura, "Have you been teaching our language _to him_?"

"Swahili is not meant to remain exclusive to native speakers, Habibah." Uhura contended. "It is such a beautiful language, I am pleased when anyone elects to learn this tongue in order to better insure its survival for future generations."

_Hmmmph! _Habibah commented.

Uhura disregarded her friend and addressed Sevat. "Your translation was accurate, but its meaning is obscured within this old proverb. The phrase loses something when translated into Federation, but essentially it means that one should not overstay their welcome."

"That means you, too, Sevat." Habibah commented. "You need to be on your way out of here with us."

"Nyota and I have several other matters to discuss before she retires." Sevat informed her. "I will depart when these details have been dealt with in a satisfactory matter."

"But, you have plenty of time to discuss those matters, tomorrow." Shaniqua contended.

"But not before 10 AM." Yasmin added. "Give the girl a chance to sleep in."

Sevat retorted smugly, "I do not believe I asked for anyone's opinion regarding my length of stay this evening."

All three of the _Precious Ones_ looked to Uhura simultaneously, without words saying – _If you don't handle this, we will._

"Sevat." Uhura spoke up. "I do think we have already put enough effort into the preparation for my lecture. And, even though I did not initially see its benefit, I now think it would be kind of nice to have some alone time until 10 tomorrow morning."

"You mean, at least until 10." Yasmin turned to Sevat. "You need to let Nyota be the one to contact you, not the other way around."

The Vulcan studied the women's faces and realized there was no way to change their minds.

"Very well." Sevat reluctantly acquiesced. "I shall be patient." Addressing the _Precious Ones_, he told him, "Let us leave at this moment so not to delay Nyota's . . . _alone time._"

Sevat then watched enviously as each woman took turns to embrace and kiss Nyota's cheek.

"Can't wait to see you in action, Nyota." Shaniqua told her.

"I'll be looking for you." She replied.

"We know it's going to be great." Habibah remarked.

"I hope I don't disappoint." Nyota responded.

Yasmin commented, "Even if it starts becoming too complicated for me, I'll just nod act like you're saying something meaningful."

"I know I can count on you." She answered.

As Sevat looked on, he thought, _How easily do they touch her. Yet, this contact is not superficial or perfunctory. There is, indeed, a bond between these women that cannot easily be breached. I must be careful how I proceed while they are in her presence, lest I find they counsel against me._

As Sevat and the _Precious Ones_ headed toward the door, Habibah suddenly halted her steps. "Why don't you all go out and catch the elevator? There is something I forgot to ask Nyota."

The Vulcan was most wary of Habibah, but he could think of no excuse to remain behind without reinforcing a feeling of distrustful.

Before Uhura's childhood friend spoke, she waited until the door closed completely behind Sevat, Shaniqua and Yasmin.

"Has he tried to make a move on you?" Habibah asked.

"Who?"

"Sevat, of course."

Uhura told him, "Habibah, he's my mentor. I don't think of him like that."

Uhura knew she was not being totally truthful with her previous answer. Considering his Vulcan identity, she had witnessed some strange behaviors from Sevat that bordered on signs of human-like attraction for her. Yet, Uhura felt she had no concrete proof to back her impressions. Consequently, she did not want to unnecessarily feed her friend's suspicions.

Habibah contended, "When we arrived here this evening, you could tell from Sevat's demeanor that he felt we were interrupting something between you two."

"I don't think it serves any purpose to jump to such conclusions." Uhura replied. "He really has been quite helpful and has not asked for anything in return."

Habibah crossed her arms and gave her friend a knowing look. "Don't tell me you didn't get notice the size of his _package_."

"What package? Sevat wasn't carrying anything with him."

"Oh, Uhura . . . you really are driving me nuts!" Habibah told her. "How can you be so brilliant with your studies and, yet, be so naïve about sex!"

"I may be inexperienced, but I'm not naïve." She tried to defend herself.

"Then, how can you stand there and tell me you didn't see that _python_ in Sevat's crotch ready to bust out?"

Uhura reflected back for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't remember seeing anything like that."

"You didn't look."

"And, what were you doing _looking_?" Uhura questioned, "I thought you didn't have any use for that part of the male anatomy."1

"When we arrived, I noticed Sevat quickly got up from the couch where he was sitting with you. While you came over to greet us, he stayed over by the couch with his back to us. Well, I kept my eye on him and it seemed to me the he was trying to adjust something. When he turned back around, he had fastened the lower part of his jacket. Yet, as he moved toward us, the jacket parted several times. And, that was enough to give a peek at what he had tried to hide."

Uhura took a moment to reflect on Habibah's statement, before observing, "Habibah, you sound as though you came here believing that Sevat might . . . "

The sound of the videocom interrupted the conversation. Uhura moved to a wall console to acknowledge the summons. There she saw Sevat's face on screen outside of the open elevator with Shaniqua and Yasmin already inside.

"Yes, Sevat."

The Vulcan told her, "Please inform Habibah our chariot has arrived. However, there is another issue. The elevator will not move without the assistance of your keycard."

"Oh, yeah . . . I forgot." She replied. "You can tell I'm not used to living this way. I'll be right out."

Uhura moved into her bedroom suite followed by Habibah. "You can't trust him, Nyota. You can't keep your guard down around that Vulcan."

From the top of an end table, Uhura picked up a holder with two key cards. "I'm sure you're exaggerating, Habibah. There's no way Sevat is waiting out there with a hard-on."

Habibah rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Nyota. That would be unnatural for him to keep an erection that long without some sort of stimulation." Her friend remarked. "But that does not mean that earlier tonight he wasn't loaded and ready to make his move."

"All right . . . all right. That's enough, Habibah." Uhura told her. "I heard what you had to say and don't want to continue this conversation."

"In all the years we've known each other, I've never known you to dodge from difficult situations."

Uhura shook her head, "I'm not trying to dodge it, Habibah. But, right now, I have a lot on my plate and I'd rather not deal with other distractions."

Habibah paused to take in her friend's words. Then, she said, "I'm sorry. It's the right message, but this is the wrong time to deal with it."

"I know your concern comes from the heart." Uhura placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No apology is necessary when the root grows from such a loving place."

The videocom buzzer signaled, again.

"Oh, my . . . _the natives are getting restless._" Habibah quipped, causing the two women to laugh at the archaic stereotypical phrase.

"Come on, I better get out there with the key." Uhura told her.

"Nyota." Habiabh called to her. "Since you have two, why don't you give us one. That way, we don't have to always take time to have the concierge call up here to ask permission for us to visit."

Uhura shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's all right with me."

"Thanks." Her friend said with a smile, reminiscent of the grin of the fabled Cheshire Cat. "Tigwo na thayo,2 Nyota."

Uhura answered, "Thii na thayo."3

_**Monday morning, Uhura's Bedroom Suite**_

In her darkened room, Uhura opened her eyes and peered over to the chronometer.

_7:11 . . . _She told herself. _ It's nowhere near 10, but I can't remember the last time I slept so late. It's not going to be easy waking up at my usual time when I return to the Academy._

Feeling a yawn coming over her, she fell over onto her back and participated in the reflex action fully by yawning loudly and stretching out her arms.

And then . . . suddenly she gasped as the back of her hand felt what seemed to be the bare skin of another person. She knew it could not be one of the _Precious Ones_, since the touch seemed much firmer than that of a woman's body.

_It was also much warmer than a human's_. She then surmised, _Sevat! It must be Sevat! The Precious Ones were right. I don't know how he got in here, but he won't be here for long._

As quietly as possible, she moved her body across the king size bed at a snail's pace so not to disturb the bed. Reaching the edge, she slid her body off the bed until her feet reached the floor. She tried to pick up a lamp on a nightstand, but failed since it was bolted to the small table. She then remembered seeing a crystal vase filled with roses on a bureau. She stepped stealthily in that direction, guided by the scent of the flowers. Upon reaching her destination, she found the vase with her hands and extracted the flowers from their containers.

Upon picking up the vase still containing water, its heavy weight pleased her. She told herself, _I'm going to give him a wake up call he will never forget. _

Making her way back to the edge of the bed, she raised the vessel above her head and leaned her right leg against the mattress to give herself leverage.

She then shouted, "Computer lights up 100%" and hurled the crystal directly at the head of figure in the bed . . . not realizing until the vase had left her hands that it was . . .

"Spock!" She screamed.

Only the Vulcan's quick, catlike response saved his head from her forceful blow. However, it did not spare him from a shower of water that splashed out of the vase and onto his face and bed.

"Spock! . . . What?! . . . How?! . . . Why?! . . . Where?! . . . "

"Nyota." He interrupted her sharply. "Before you exhaust all of your interrogatives, I believe a towel is in order."

"Oh . . . right." The East African hurried into the bathroom and then returned with a plush bath towel. By that time, the Vulcan had moved out of the bed and stood with water still dripping from his head and unto his toned, bare chest. He wore a pair of twill, beige cotton lounge pants with a black band slightly below waist.

Handing him the towel, she said to himself, _Damn . . . how can he always look so good. _She found herself covering her mouth as giggles sought release.

"Nyota, I fail to find the humor in the moment."

"I'm sorry, Baby." She replied. "I wasn't trying to seem mean spirited, but I hardly expected to find you in my bed."

The comment caused Spock to pause as he looked at Uhura directly and asked, "And, _whom_ did you expect to find in you bed?"

Hearing no levity in the Vulcan's voice or demeanor, Uhura knew she could not tell him she had suspected Sevat. She knew it would be wrong to incite Spock, when she did not have any first-handproof her mentor had such designs on her.

"I thought you were in San Francisco." She answered. "Before I left, you gave me every reason to believe you were going to remain at the Academy to work in the lab. How did you even get to Paris with the European air traffic controllers strike going on?"

"I was able to take a commercial flight as far as Istanbul. From there, I rode a train via Belgrade to Paris."

"A train from Istanbul? But that must have taken you quite a few hours."

"With layovers and unexpected delays, the rail excursion required 32 hours, 4 minutes."

"Thirty-two hours . . . cooped up like that for all that time. It must have been difficult."

He responded, "Nyota, I once was held captured by a Klingon commander who suspended me upside down by leg irons for three days. Relatively speaking, the train ride was a minor inconvenience."

"Thirty-two hours . . . You travelled thirty-two hours." She repeated. "Why, Spock?"

"Nyota, did I not tell you it was the time required to travel by train from Istanbul to Paris?"

Uhura shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Spock, that's not the answer I am looking for."

"Then, you should be more precise with your question."

"Tell me, what was your motivation for making the trip?"

Having finished toweling himself, he folded the article over his right arm as he retorted, "The motivation is evident. There is no need to speak it."

"Spock, I didn't ask you to assess the validity of my question. Just answer it."

The Vulcan hesitated. He knew what she wanted to hear, yet, he found it difficult to voice his concerns. "The apparent loss of the ability to communicate with you necessitated an investigation of your status."

"_My_ _status_." She echoed his dry delivery. Seeing remnant beads of water on his body, she took his towel and gently applied it to the effected area. "If that was your only concern, why did you continue your journey to Paris once you learned of my condition? Did you not receive my communication attesting to my safety?"

He stopped her ministrations with his hand. "Is it not enough that I am now with you?"

Uhura looked into his eyes, "No, Spock, it is not enough. Not for me."

She waited, but he did speak. The East African took the towel back into the bathroom and placed it into the hamper.

Then, from behind her she heard his voice. "The proof - although convincing - was not sufficient." She turned back to see him filling the doorway. "It became necessary for me to see you for myself."

"Yes . . . That's more like it." She said, reminded of a similar response by the _Precious Ones_. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back and answered, "You gave me no choice, Nyota. After I read your text message of your longing for my presence, I thought I would ease your want by continuing my trek to your side."

Uhura paused for a moment to consider what she had heard. "Now, wait a minute. So, now you're suddenly explaining your presence out of concern of _my desire for you? _That's bull s**t, Spock, and you know it."

"Nyota, such language." He reproached her.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." She contended. "In fact at the moment I seem to be the only voice of truth between the two of us."

"Are you saying you do not desire me, Nyota?" He questioned.

"That's not the point, Spock." She argued. "I'm talking about your feelings toward me, as well as, your inability to express your affection for more than a nanosecond."

"Nyota, a nanosecond is hardly enough time for one to express . . . "

"Spock!" She interrupted him and brought her hands to her hips. "I'm really not in the mood for your literal-mindedness right now."

"Then, please identify the mood you are in?"

"_You_ . . . _want me._ . . to identify . . . the mood . . . I . . . am . . . _in?!"_

Suddenly, Spock took a few steps toward the East African. Uhura could feel the Vulcan's eyes bearing down on her as if she were the subject of a study.

"What is it now?" She asked, her tone betraying her exasperation.

He answered, "You may disregard my previous question, Nyota. I can now clearly determine your mood."

"Oh, really." She retorted sarcastically. "Then, please enlighten me on your revelation."

"You are providing prominent non-verbal cues that you desire sex."

"What?" She said, taken aback. "Well, I don't know what you could be looking at to get that impression."

He responded in a matter of fact tone, "Several clues are quite evident. First, the pupils of your eyes have dilated, indicating probable sexual stimulation based on the sight of me. Second, the protrusion of your erect nipples beneath your nightshirt betray your arousal. Third, your stance is wider than normal, providing evidence your hips have readied themselves for our anticipated joining."

"How is it that you think you can read me?" She asked with indignation. "I'll have you to know that if my pupils really seem larger than normal, it is probably a function of the change in light."

"An increase in light would make your pupils appear smaller, not larger."

"Well, then . . . my nipples are just reacting to the coolness of suite."

"Before I came to your bedside, I adjusted the heat to better suit my comfort zone. If anything, the air temperature should appear cooler not warmer to you."

"All right . . . all right . . . then, as far as my stance goes . . . er . . . " She struggled for an explanation.

Spock folded his arms and said, "I am waiting."

Her face suddenly brightened. "You made that up, didn't you? A wider stance isn't really a sign of sexual arousal."

"I am sure if you would allow me to examine your body more closely, it would not be long for me to identify physical evidence to support my argument." He told her. "Bend down so I may slip my prod between your legs to begin my investigation of what desire has wrought."

The East African's eyes opened as wide as her gaping mouth upon hearing his remarks. Seething, she told him, "Of all the egotistical . . . narcissistic . . . and . . . and . . . and . . . _arrogant_ comments I have ever heard! . . . . _Spock!_" She nearly spat out his name. "Do you really think my every thought and action I expereince is somehow a response _to you?"_

"At this moment, the answer is affirmative."

_Uhura screeeeeeaaaaaaamed!_

Spock stood motionless for a several moments as she ran out of the bathroom, not understanding her reaction. He then walked toward the bedroom. Just as his body passed through the door - a hurled pillow struck his head before he could react. When he looked toward the direction of the throw, two more pillows came at him. However, this time he was able to catch them with his hands.

The Vulcan looked to Uhura who stood ready on the top of the bed, armed with more pillows she had piled about her if they comprised her arsenal.

"Apparently you have perfected your throw." Spock commented coolly. "Now, will you please explain your behavior?"

"What good would that do?" She asked. "Somehow, you will just find a way to twist my words around to say that all I really want to do is f**k you!"

"Curse words from your mouth displease me, Nyota."

"Oh, does it?" She answered. "Well, that's too f**king, damn bad."

"You must discontinue this speech, Nyota. I do not find it at all attractive."

"I bet you would not say that to a man."

"Nyota, I have no interest in bedding a man or any other woman, but you. However, the tongue of _my woman_ shall be fair, not foul."

"Really, Spock. We're not at the Academy." She argued. "You have no say over me here."

"We are not joined by Starfleet, Nyota. However, we have been joined by the blood fever."

"Spock, the blood fever does not mean I am _ready _at your beck and call to spread my legs. And believe me at this moment, nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then, we must test that theory." Spock attempted to take a step forward, but was met by three hurled pillows. He caught two with his hand, but the other one caught him hard in the face.

The Vulcan reached up to touch his nose, which had received the painful brunt of the throw. When he looked to Uhura, he could see a slight smile cross her face.

"This game has grown tiresome, Nyota." He told her humorlessly.

"Well, then you can easily end it." She began, smugly. "All you have to do is put on your clothes, pick up your bag, and take your . . . "

_The blow from the pillow hurled by the Vulcan hit her chest with such force . . . _

_That it knocked her off her feet . . . _

_Splat!_

_She fell on her back against the cold, soaked bedding . . ._

_And, then . . . _

_While regaining her breath . . ._

_He was upon her . . ._

_Holding both her arms up above her head with one hand . . . _

_She quickly found herself bottom bare with one tug of his other hand . . . _

_Then, he placed one of his long legs across hers to hold her down . . ._

"Let me go!" She shouted as she struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"You have the power, Nyota." He told her. "You have the power to stop me at any time."

_She gasped . . . _

"What's that?" She asked. "What did you . . . what did you . . . insert . . . inside me"

_She gasped, again . . ._

"One finger, Nyota . . . just one finger."

"But . . . you're moving it . . . _in and out _. . . _in and out."_

"Just tell me . . . _No._"

"One finger? . . . Is that all it is? . . . _there _. . . against my . . ."

"All you have to do to stop this, Nyota . . .," he told her clearly, ". . . is just tell me . . . _No._"

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmm . . . " She moaned._

"What was that?" She gasped.

"Two fingers." He said tersely.

"Moving . . . you're moving them . . , _in and out _. . . _in and out._ " Her breath quickened.

"You have the power, Nyota." He told her as he removed his leg from over hers, no longer feeling the need for the restraint.

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmm . . . " She moaned, more deeply this time._

"What was that?' She gasped, yet again.

He commented drily, "I thought you would catch on to the pattern by now."

"Spock!"

"You have the power, Nyota." He told her. "Just say . . ."

"Yes!" She shouted, as she began to writhe against his embedded fingers. "Oh, yes, Spock . . . Yes!"

_And, as he began to free himself from his pants . . . _

_Uhura could see that Vulcan smirk come over his face . . . _

_But, she didn't care . . ._

_Not now . . ._

_Not ever . . . _

_For finally realized . . ._

_She held the power . . ._

_To dismiss his naughty fingers from her womb . . . _

_Open her legs wide . . ._

_Guide his engorged sword inside her . . ._

_And, allow him to ride her until the time of sweet, sweet release . . ._

_Yes . . . _

_She held the power . . ._

_She held the power . . . _

_She held the power . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 28, Uhura and Spock take pleasure in the aftermath of their morning delight. However, it is not long before their joy is overcome by resurfacing insecurities. Later, Sevat provides Uhura with a surprise.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Habibah is a lesbian.

2 These Kikuyu words of parting translate as _remain in peace._

3 Nyota's Kikuyu response translates as _go in peace._


	28. Chapter 28 Save Me

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 28, Uhura and Spock take pleasure in the aftermath of their morning delight. However, it is not long before their joy is overcome by resurfacing insecurities. Later, Sevat provides Uhura with a surprise.

_**11:23 AM, Uhura's Hotel Suite**_

Dressed in a t-shirt and jogging pants, Spock stood by as a hotel employee left the suite with a cart of dirty breakfast dishes.

With her hair tied up atop her head, Uhura stuck out her head from the bedroom and called to Spock. "Is it safe to come out, now?"

"Yes, Nyota." Spock answered. "The room service waiter has departed."

Dressed in an oversized Academy t-shirt and flip-flops, she came into the room. "I know I'm not naked or anything, but I wouldn't feel comfortable looking like this in the sight of the waiter."

"You will not find me criticizing your decision." The Vulcan commented. "There is no need to breed unchaste thoughts with such immodest attire."

"That's not what I said, Spock." Uhura retorted. "Dressing sloppily is not the same thing as wearing immodest clothing. I'm not ashamed of my body, but I'll admit I'm vain enough not to want to look bad in front of people I don't know."

"Then, you believe it is permissible to present yourself as physically unattractive _for me?"_

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." She laughed lightly. "And, anyways, that's the wrong answer. You're supposed to say it's impossible for me ever to look bad in your eyes."

Spock cocked his head to the side, as if contemplating her statement. "Nyota, I do not know why I would speak such an untruth. If left to your own devices, _it is_ _quite_ _possible_ for you to present yourself as physically unattractive."

Uhura studied the Vulcan and then asked, "You really like it, don't you?"

"I am not sure of the context of the question." He remarked.

She charged playfully, "You like pushing my buttons, don't you?"

The Vulcan quickly scanned her outfit with his eyes, "Nyota, your clothing contains no buttons."

Uhura shook her head and moved closer to him, "Word play is like an aphrodisiac for you. You shoot your barbs and wait for some kind of emotional reaction."

"Tell me, Nyota, when did this revelation first enter your head?" He questioned. "Was it the fourth or fifth time I made you come?"

"Oh, I've actually known it for quite some time." The petite woman replied, ignoring the later retort. "Like this morning, you have this tendency to apply this dubious talent of yours during those times when I am in most vulnerable to your mischief."

"Woman, if you are speaking of this morning's escapade, I fail to see how the term - vulnerable – fit your particular condition." Spock contended. "Was it not I who lay defenselessly, while you brazenly attacked me with lethal force?"

Uhura folded her arms, determined not to allow him to raise her ire. "I thought you were an intruder."

"Are you to tell me this being – who you identified as an _intruder_ - sought only to take a position next to you in your bed and leave you unmolested? Nyota, I know of no creature capable of such self-control, unless he was somehow acquainted with you."

"All right, I was mistaken. But, why didn't you wake me when you arrived?"

He revealed, "I would not have made my way to your suite until a more suitable time, if Habibah had not informed me she secured the suite keycard. She sent word she left the key in an envelope at the registration desk."

Uhura nodded, "Yes, she did take my extra keycard. But, she said she did so to avoid having to go through the concierge to ask permission to come up to the suite."

"There is no falsehood in that statement, Nyota."

"_My friend _neglected to say the two of you had formed some sort of alliance." Uhura noted. "When I see her, I've got to hear the story on why she joined _team Spock_. She certainly has not been so helpful with other men who have taken interest in me."

"From the time I first met her, Ms. Mumbai presented herself as quite a perceptive woman." He responded. "It does not surprise me to know she has demonstrated keen discernment in the choice of male companionship for you in the past."

"Thank you for your _objective _views on the matter." She commented with a note of sarcasm. "But, I think I need to hear Habibah's explanation."

"As you wish."

"And, I still have yet to hear a satisfactory reason why you did not wake me when you first arrived."

Spock commented, "It was 3:34 AM when I made my way to your bedside. At that time, I was quite aware of two facts: 1) You were to deliver an important address in less than 10 hours, 26 minutes; 2) As a human, you require a certain amount of undisturbed sleep to function at your optimal level. Taking those circumstances into consideration, _this falsely identified intruder_ chose not to interrupt your rest."

Spock noticed Uhura's face fill with a wide grin, before she declared, "You chose not to awaken me, because you care for me."

"Nyota, I chose not to awaken you, because it would have been illogical to do so." The Vulcan retorted. "Now, does my rationale meet with your approval?"

Although it seemed impossible, it appeared Uhura's smile grew larger as she drew closer to him and placed her warm hands about his waist. Looking up to him, she said, "It is possible for more than one truth to occupy the same space. While your resolution may have been supported by logic, I know it was nonetheless born out of your affection for me."

He replied, "If such knowledge will somehow sustain you, then I see no harm in you taking this food to heart."

Spock began to encircle her small waist with his hands. "I shall soon be on my way and occupy myself at the fitness center for 1 hour, 45 minutes. That should give you ample time to review your presentation, ready your appearance, and then go to the assigned conference room to become acclimated to the space."

"Yes, I am to meet Sevat in the room where I will deliver my paper at 1:15 PM for last minute instructions."

Spock's eyes appeared to grow intense, as he coolly voiced his compatriot's name, "Sevat . . . yes, I must have a word with Sevat."

"What have you to speak to him about?" She asked.

"Missing property." He answered tersely. "Among other subjects."

"Well, if you must talk with him, please wait until _after_ my presentation." She requested. "He's really been very helpful to me and I want to continue to take advantage of his expertise until the last minute. I assume your need for a dialogue with Sevat will not be tempered with the passage of time."

"Your assumption is quite accurate." Spock responded. "If anything, anticipation of my task shall serve to heighten the necessity to . . . "

The Vulcan momentarily lost his tongue as his fingers came about the East African's backside. He then allowed one hand to move across the cotton fabric of the t-shirt covering her buttocks. Uhura thought he would be pleased with his discovery, but the revelation only seemed to deepen the sense of displeasure that seemed initiated with the previous mention of Sevat.

Spock observed, "You are not properly attired."

"Spock," she called to him, attempting to lighten the air with a blithe tone. "It's just you and me."

The Vulcan released her from his hold and commented, "You are wearing no shorts or undergarment to cover yourself."

"You're being silly Spock." She replied. "After I took my shower, I didn't feel like getting ready, yet, so I just threw on this old t-shirt. I actually thought you might like my choice."

He contended, "How can I possibly be pleased when there is _this name _that slips off your tongue during these private moments between us?"

Uhura took several steps back from him, as if needing space to study the Vulcan. "I really don't understand you, Spock." She told him. "On the one hand, there's no doubt you enjoy having sex. Yet, on the other hand, you can be a bit of a prude."

"Nyota, your body is not your own." He told her, as if a matter-of-fact.

"Excuse me?" She said, taken aback by his comment. "What did you say?"

"Your body is not your own." He repeated. "As your man, your body belongs to me. If I determine certain clothing is not suitable to adorn your body, then you must obey my directive without question."

"Wait a minute." She charged. "Isn't there something more to it than that?"

Spock contended, "In any given relationship, someone must take the lead."

"That _someone_ does not automatically need to be a male." She argued. "And, there is a difference between taking the lead and taking _control – _especially, if that control is a one way street."

He remarked. "When my mother joined with my father, she accepted this arrangement. I dare say their marriage has functioned well with this understanding."

"Spock, you know in what high regard I hold your mother. However, I could never follow the path she chose for her life in regards to the Vulcan culture." She then proudly told him, "I am Nyota Uhura . . . the African daughter of an Asante woman and Bantu man. As your identity is an intrinsic and inseparable aspect of who you are, so it is for me."

The Vulcan could not readily find an argument to match her words, for he knew it were indeed their _differences _that strangely proved to be so stimulating.

Uhura continued, "And as for your statement about _my body not being my own, _it appears your learning of this concept is either incomplete or misinformed."

"It is from the teachings of Surak." The Vulcan remarked. "What improvement could possibly be made upon a way of life with nearly 2,000 years of proven effectiveness?"

"If we are using time as a criteria for worthiness, then you should consider a lesson that supersedes that of Surak by over 250 years."

"And, what may that lesson be?" Spock asked with a skeptic tone.

"It's from the Bible . . . the writing of an apostle of Jesus named Paul." She moved to retrieve her iTablet sitting on a nearby end table. "Let's see . . . " She said as she looked up her reference. "Here it is . . . 1 Corinthians 7.4 . . . _For the wife does not rule over her own body, but the husband does . . _. "

Spock interjected, "Nyota, how does that statement challenge what I have already spoken to you?"

"Shhhhhh . . . Spock, I was not finished reading." She replied. "Again, it states, _For the wife does not rule over her own body, but the husband does_ . . . . but then Paul adds . . . _likewise the husband does not rule over his own body, but the wife does._"

Spock stood before Uhura with a slightly sardonic look upon his face.

"Well, Spock . . . " She began, savoring her feeling of triumph. "Are you ready to concede to the wisdom of a _higher power_?"

He commented, "Equality between the sexes is a vastly overrated concept."

"_Equality? _ I do not recall using that word as something to which I would aspire." She added with feigned righteousness, "After all, women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition."1

Satisfied with her performance, Uhura turned her back to him to set down her iTablet. Yet, before she could reach her destination . . .

_Her iTablet tumbled to the floor . . . _

_As he took hold of her arms and turned her toward him . . . _

_For a moment, she appeared startled by the forceful way he grasped her . . ._

_But, that expression quickly changed to one that portrayed no fear . . ._

The Vulcan told her, "The answer is, _Yes._"

"What question accompanies such a response?" She asked.

"Earlier, you questioned whether I intentionally sought to _push your buttons._" He commented. "I confess the answer is affirmative."

"But, why Spock?" She asked him. "Why do you do it?"

_He raised his right hand up to rest upon the side of her neck . . . _

"From the time we reach consciousness, our people are taught to suppress our emotions." He told her. "Before Surak taught us the way, we were caught up in a bloodthirsty circle of violence that would have eventually led to the annihilation of our race."

"Yes, Spock. I am well aware of this history." She remarked. "But, what does that have to do with you and I?"

_The Vulcan took her into his eyes . . ._

_He allowed his hand to drift down from her neck and then unto her shoulder . . ._

_Before slowly descending down the fabric of her t-shirt to pause upon her breast . . ._

_Uhura glanced down, but the Vulcan demanded her attention elsewhere . . ._

"Stay your eyes upon me, Uhura." He commanded her.

She looked back up to him and told him, "You still have not answered my question."

_His fingertips surrounded her nipple . . ._

_He felt it grow erect upon his touch . . ._

_Initially, she tried to resist a response . . . _

_But . . . _

_When the Vulcan added more pressure . . ._

_She stepped back from his reach . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_Too late . . ._

_For as witnessed by his eyes . . ._

_She could not help, but express the feeling of . . ._

_His touch . . ._

_On her body _

_In the quick release of her breath . . . _

_The slight quiver of her lips . . ._

_The way her eyes closed for a moment as if to prolong the sensation . . ._

_His eyes on her . . . _

_She could feel his eyes on her . . ._

_And, although it was not the first time . . ._

_She wondered aloud . . ._

"It's like you are studying me."

He replied without hesitation, "_You . . . Nyota, are_ a canvas onto whom I can project the emotion I find I am unable to express myself_**."**_2

"I am well aware there have been a number of women before me." She noted, while crossing her arms in a defensive posture. "Surely, the _fascination _you gain from the _observation _of the female sexual response must be well satiated by now."

The Vulcan paused for a moment, before commenting tersely, "One day."

"One day . . . _what?_"

"One day, Nyota . . . you will realize that when I am with you . . . I am full."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think not of other women or experiences I had with them. When I am with you no comparison comes to mind." He told her, before repeating, "I am full."

Nyota nodded wanting to believe, but he could see by her expression that his truth had yet to take hold of her.

_The Vulcan moved close to her . . ._

_So close he was only a breath away . . ._

_Unconsciously, she lowered her eyes . . ._

_Unable to stand comfortably amidst his sexual heat . . ._

_There . . ._

_He bent his head down so his lips were next to her ear . . ._

"I . . . like . . . to . . . watch . . . you_." _He told her, with each word sliding off his tongue in unbridled desire. Yet, to an insecure Uhura, his words took the appearance of pearls wrapped in an unsettling package. Uhura could not help, but draw back from him to speak her doubts.

"I don't understand how this would not be true of any woman you chose to be with . . . that is, in an intimate way."

He asked, "Nyota, why are you suddenly confusing sex with intimacy?"

She confessed, "Sometimes, I do not know whether what I offer you is enough."

"_Enough?_" He questioned. "Do you not know it is the expression of _your love for me_ that brings me closer to ecstasy?"

"Then, _watching me _is a tease . . . some type of erotic foreplay." She charged. "I can't imagine how this voyeuristic practice will continue to be of interest to you . . . once the novelty has worn off."

"What _novelty?_"

"The novelty of me coming to you as a virgin." She told him. "Yes, I know that intimacy is not the same as sex . . . yet, I want to know that I can please you . . . that I can keep you _satisfied_ . . . I fear . . . I fear I may lose you if I remain so ignorant of these matters."

"Such foolish words." He told her harshly. "Have you not listened to anything I have said?"

"I cannot lie about the way I feel, Spock." She told him, trying not to give into tears. "I want to believe in us . . . I want to believe in our future together . . . But words alone offer little comfort."

"Because words are nothing but a pretext." The Vulcan argued. "It is the inner bond that draws one being to another, not words or sex.3 It finds its source in an alchemy that remains as mysterious as the origin of matter."

Uhura turned her head, trying desperately to come to terms with her anxieties about their future. Yet, this only served to anger Spock, who could not understand her reluctance.

The Vulcan moved to her so that they were only inches apart. His voice filled with both ire and helplessness, as he added, "_You have the power, Nyota . . . _Only you can keep us apart."

_The East African lowered her head . . ._

_Ashamed . . ._

_So ashamed for exposing her doubts . . ._

_Causing so much pain for her Vulcan lover . . ._

Then, with earnest eyes, she looked back to him and said, "You must teach me, Spock. You must teach me how to be more cognizant of the bond, so I may have a weapon against my human frailties. Will you show me what I must do?"

Upon hearing her voice, it now became the Spock's turn to consider Uhura's plight.

_Her words . . ._

_Her plea . . ._

_The frank expression of . . ._

_Her vulnerability . . ._

_Her need . . ._

_Finally allowed the Vulcan to breath once more . . ._

_He looked upon her with his heart filled with love . . ._

_How desperately he wanted to share these feelings . . ._

_With her . . ._

_His Nyota . . . _

He answered, "Awareness of the bond comes naturally to Vulcans. I should have realized that before. I should have known you would need to undergo training to become in tune with it."

"Is that a some kind of a sorry attempt at an apology?" She asked playfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Nyota, have we not previously addressed the topic of the useless human exercise of contrition?"

"Oh, yes, we have addressed it." She retorted. "But, I remain unpersuaded by your point of view."

_Her smile . . ._

_Gave wings to his soul . . ._

She then added, "So, when do we start our _bonding _lessons?"

"Having never experienced the necessity for such instruction, I will need to initiate research to ascertain the strategy to achieve the best results."

Uhura quipped, "Leave it to you to find a way to turn an issue concerning our love life into a science project."

"You are well aware of my vocation, Nyota." He responded. "How can I not bring the tools of my trade to those matters most important to me? It would be most illogical not to do so."

Uhura then suggested, "Spock, why don't you ask your parents about it?"

"They are not like us." The Vulcan quickly told her, recalling his father had never admitted marrying his mother for love. "I will find another way to approach this issue. We must now return to our original agenda."

The Uhura nodded, although part of her wanted to learn why he believed his parents could not advise them. She thought, _Wouldn't Amanda have faced a similar issue when she joined with Spock's father?_

"Lord knows I probably need to hit the gym myself the way I've been eating lately." She commented. "I guess you'll have to run for the both of us."

He answered, "Nyota, that feat would be a physical impossibility."

Uhura gave him _the look_, before saying, "Enjoy your workout, Spock. I'll look for you in the audience when I begin my lecture."

_Her hands found their place on his broad shoulders to steady herself . . ._

_As she rose up on tiptoe to bring her lips to his . . ._

_How he wanted to bring his arms about her . . ._

_And bring her fully to himself . . ._

_Yet . . ._

_Reason told him . . . _

_For now . . . _

_A taste would have to do._

Uhura watched as the door closed behind Spock. Strangely, she felt a chill upon his leaving. Walking back into the bedroom, she retrieved a robe and closed it around herself. Seeing evidence of their morning sex romp about her, the East African wondered how she would be able to return her focus to her presentation. Little did she realize, there was one even more anxious than her to refocus her attention.

"Call for Ms. Uhura." The computer announced. "Mr. Sevat requests permission to speak with you."

"Mr. Sevat?" She looked to the chronometer. _ It's only 12:02 PM, _she told herself.

"Yes, Computer." She responded. "I will accept his call."

"Nyota?" The Vulcan called to her.

"Yes, Sevat."

"I trust your female friends did not return during the night to disturb your sleep."

Uhura bit her lip to inhibit her laughter, before answering. "No, Sevat. My girlfriends did not return to the suite. But, why are you calling me now? I thought we were going to meet at 1:15 PM."

"I wanted to make sure you were properly fed before we met for our final practice session." He told her. "I am available to join you in your suite for lunch, if you . . . "

"No, Sevat." She interrupted him. "Where are you?"

"I am in my room at the moment." Noting the anxiousness in her voice, he asked, "Nyota, is there an issue which needs to be addressed?"

"No, not at all." She answered. "It's just that I had a late breakfast and wouldn't be able to eat another bite for hours. I took a shower, but I am not anywhere near ready for public view."

"Has it not arrived?" He inquired. "I gave specific orders for the package to be delivered at 11 AM."

"What package?"

No sooner did she ask the question, than the suite VideoCom system sounded. "Just a moment, Sevat." She told him as she moved back through the suite to the foyer. Clicking on VideoCom monitor, she saw a hotel staff person outside her door with a large shopping bag.

She told him, "This is Ms. Uhura."

"I have a delivery for you, Ms. Uhura." He answered.

"There must be some mistake." She replied. "I wasn't expecting . . . " Remembering what Sevat had told her, she then said, "All right, please come in."

The staff member used his key card to enter and place the package on a table as Uhura went to retrieve her purse. Taking out her credit card, she informed him, "Since the hotel is paying for this suite, you will need to swipe my pay card with your portable reader so I may provide you with a gratuity."

"Oh, no, Ms. Uhura." He told her. "That matter has already been taken care of."

"By who?"

"The gentleman who sent the package." He commented. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all." She told him and then waited until the staff person left before turning her attention to the bag.

"I would have provided for a much smaller gratuity, if I had known the delivery would not be made in a timely manner." Sevat remarked. "Have you opened it, yet?"

"No, Sevat."

"Is there a reason for your hesitation?"

Seeing the name on the side of the bag, she commented, "If this is really from the House of Henri, there is no reason to bother. I could not even afford to walk through that designer's door."

"Then, it is well that I have dealt with this on your behalf." He retorted. "You may open the package, now."

"Sevat . . . I can't . . . "

"You cannot open a box." He remarked. "Come now, Nyota. I thought you had already mastered that skill."

"Sevat, I can't accept this . . . whatever is in the box."

"How can you reject something you have not seen?" He contended. "At least, provide me with the courtesy of first reviewing what you have predetermined will not give you pleasure."

Uhura shook her head, but then relented. "All right. I'll take a peek." She removed the box and set the bag upon the floor. She then lifted the top lid and pulled back the white tissue paper. It was not long before she exposed her opinion on the container's content.

"Oh, my . . . it's so beautiful." She exclaimed, before she had a chance to temper her remarks. She lifted the blue-gray fitted, wool jacket from the box. Uhura ran her hand across the delicate top-stitching and marveled at the three button cuffs.

"So, it does please you?" He asked.

In vain, she sought to dull the excitement in her voice. "The jacket is certainly . . . _functional_. The round collar is certainly a classic style."

"Have you examined the skirt, yet?"

"No." She answered, as she set down the jacket and took up the remaining article in the box. Her eyes widened as she recognized its form. "It's called a pencil skirt." She reported approvingly, "It's quite nicely made."

"I thought its shape would be most complimentary to your physique."

"You chose well, Sevat." She commented, with a note of regret in her voice. "But, I still cannot accept this gift."

"Do you have anything in your wardrobe to match it?"

"Of course not." She retorted. "I am sure it would take at least a half a year's Academy stipend to afford something like that."

"A full year's stipend." He corrected her.

"The bottom line is that it is much too expensive a gift to accept." She told him. "I appreciate the gesture, but I will have to make due with what I brought with me to wear."

"If it is the cost that vexes you so, then I should inform you the House of Henri offers quite a liberal return policy." He told her. "If the customer is dissatisfied with the purchase, the establishment will accept its return even if it had received a wearing."

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "Even if I wore it once, the store would take it back?"

He replied, "The proprietors are so certain of the satisfaction garnered by their products, they are willing to take that risk."

Uhura hesitated, knowing Spock would not be pleased if aware of the identity of the gift giver. However, as she visualized how she would look in the suit in contrast to the dull looking outfit hanging in thee bedroom closet, she knew she could not be satisfied with the later option. She rationalized the new suit would be on her back for only a short while. If Spock asked about it, she would simply tell him it was on loan. She told herself, _This really isn't a lie, because I will send it back as soon as I get back to the suite after my presentation._

"All right, Sevat. I'll wear it just once." She told him. "And, I want to thank you for all you've done. Before too long, I've got to think of a way I can show my appreciation."

Silence.

"Sevat?" She called to him. "Sevat, are you all right."

"Yes, Nyota." He finally answered. "I was just thinking of some possibilities."

"You must soon share them with me." She told him. "Now, I better start getting ready, so I won't be late for our session in the conference room. Thanks, again, Sevat . . . Computer, end call."

"Computer, end call." Sevat commanded with a smirk he made no effort to suppress.

_In his own hotel room bed . . ._

_The Vulcan leaned his head back against one of the pillows . . . _

_And reached his right hand down to grasp his already exposed member . . ._

_Begging for attention . . ._

_He began to comfort his yearning body with long, hard strokes . . ._

_And, he told himself . . . _

_Did you not hear it in her voice?_

_The joy she felt was my doing . . . _

_I am the one who provided that which she will wear next to her skin . . ._

_And, she will be even more radiant knowing it is I who provided it for her . . ._

_Oh, Nyota . . ._

_How I ache to fit myself between your thighs . . ._

_And hear you call my name between pants of rapture . . . _

_Due to my touch . . ._

_Upon your body . . ._

_Your spirit . . ._

_And, that which you call your soul . . ._

The Vulcan felt his hot release spill across his fingers. He waited patiently for the last tremor to be subside, before telling himself . . .

_Let not this solitary pursuit be necessary much longer . . ._

_My dearest Nyota . . ._

_Save me from loneliness . . ._

_Save me from want . . . _

_Save me from need . . ._

_Only you . . ._

_Can set me free . . ._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 29, Uhura successfully delivers her conference lecture; however, an unexpected guest provides a new, more serious complication to her relationship with Spock.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 One of Marilyn Monroe's most famous quotes.

2 Many readers will recognize these words as ones spoken almost verbatim by Zachary Quinto in an interview in which he commented on Spock's relationship with Uhura.

3 This is a slight paraphrase of a saying from the Persian poet, Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Balkhī (aka, Rumi).


	29. Chapter 29 The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 29, Spock meets the jilted woman of his aborted blind date, while at a fitness center. Several surprises are in store for Uhura as she delivers her conference speech.

_**1:13 PM, Fitness Center, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

Her eyes had stayed on the tall Vulcan ever since he arrived at the Fitness Center over an hour ago. Although covered by jogging pants and t-shirt, there was enough visual evidence of a finely toned, muscular body to peak her interest. After completing a regimen of strength building exercises, she watched how he then moved to a treadmill to run. She found a place on a treadmill beside him and set her usual program.

From time to time, she turned her head slightly to get his attention, but the Vulcan seemed oblivious to anything outside of his own personal space. Her eyes then looked to program settings noting he was already at capacity speed for the machine. She wondered, _How long can he keep that up?_

One hour later drenched in sweat, she gratefully sighed when the Vulcan's program finally went to the cool down mode. Although she had only ran at a quarter of the pace as the Vulcan, she could not remember a time when she had pushed herself so hard.

Determined to get his attention as his program was coming to an end, she picked up the towel she brought to the machine and acted as though it slipped out of her hand and unto the floor between them.

When she saw his head turn slightly to see the fallen object, she finally felt her efforts had finally paid off. However, the Vulcan then pressed the self-cleaning button on his machine and headed to the water dispenser without performing the expected chivalrous gesture.

For a few moments, she stared down at her towel before picking it up and placing it around her neck. She then headed toward the Vulcan who was downing cup after cup of water. She admitted to herself, _Damn . . . this is a hard fish to catch. _

She told him, "Hey, do you mind if I can get a cup?"

The Vulcan turned to her and then stepped back to allow her access. As she reached for a cup and filled it with water, she remarked, "You're a great exercise partner. Trying to keep up with you really pushed me to my limit." She took a drink, before playfully telling him, "However, I can't give you such a good grade for your skills as a gentleman."

"I was not aware my behavior was being assessed." He replied.

She smiled, pleased she finally received a response. "Well, I was curious what I was missing. You are Spock, aren't you?"

The Vulcan turned his eyes toward her to look fully upon the woman with her strawberry blonde hair gathered in a ponytail.

"Dr. Amber Fields." Spock recalled her name.

"Now that is impressive." She commented. "You actually remembered the name of a woman who you refused to meet on a blind date. I would have thought such useless information would have been jettisoned from your memory."

"When I was first apprised of your name, my friend – Captain Pike – told me you edited one of the foremost journals in the field of computer science. However, having no knowledge of such a person under the name of _Amber Fields, _I performed a bit of research to verify your identity."

"And, what did you find?" She asked.

"Dr. Amber Fields does indeed serve as Senior Editor of the highly acclaimed _Intergalactic Journal of Artificial Intelligence and Expert Systems. _However, she does so under the pseudonym of Dr. Sonia Tvardovsky."

"Yes. I started to use that name soon after I first started publishing, when I realized no one was taking seriously anything published under the name of Amber Fields." She laughed. "Unfortunately, my birth name sounded more like a porn star than a competent scientist."

"Yet, you chose not to change your name permanently."

"My friends know me as Amber." She replied. "And, I've grown to like being able to segment my personal life from my professional endeavors."

Spock poured himself another cup of water and downed it quickly.

"So, I'm curious why you didn't say anything." She commented. "You obviously recognized me and did not say a word until I approached you."

"Simple recognition did not warrant the initiation of a dialogue between the two of us."

She then admitted boldly, "I've been checking you out, since the time you first entered the fitness center."

"That was obvious." He said nonchalantly as he poured himself another cup of water.

"Wait a minute. You knew I had you in my sights and you ignored me." She then asked coyly, "So, what's wrong with me?"

Spock remarked, "I have worked closely with Terrans for 13 years, 3 months and 17 days. In all that time, I have yet to meet a human female who wanted an honest assessment of her attributes."

"I suppose you're right about that. I have this feeling you're not one to hold back the truth as you see it." She laughed, again. "So, let me try to get at it in a different way. Why was I dumped before you even had a chance to meet me?"

"I had no interest in making your acquaintance." He told her tersely.

"Ouch!" She feigned indignation. "I guess I should have seen that one coming. But tell me this - my friend Lydia said you had decided not even to make the trip to Europe. Yet, I look up from my workout routine and saw you come in. From the photos she sent to me, I was sure it had to be you."

"My plans were altered."

"Work _or play?" _She asked in vain, as the Vulcan continued his hydration routine with no response to her question.

She continued, "Unlike you, I didn't have the luxury of _altering my plans._ I had already made travel and lodging arrangements that would have cost me dearly if I had canceled them. Of course, Lydia offered me the chance to hang out with her and your friend, Chris Pike, but you know there is nothing more pathetic than a _third wheel._"

"Surely, a woman like you can find a way to occupy her time in a cosmopolitan city like Paris." Spock told her. "The time here should be viewed more as a welcome opportunity, than an unrealized sexual tryst."

"Who said anything about sex?" She asked only to be answered by Spock crushing his cup in one hand and throwing it into the trash receptacle.

"Hey!" She called to him as he began to walk away. "Were you really going to leave and not even say good-bye?"

The Vulcan turned back, "What is the basis for the requirement of such a formality between us?"

"It's just plain good manners. You don't carry on a conversation with someone and then just leave without saying a word." She teased, "Haven't you learned anything at all from the time you've been among humans?"

Spock turned back and looked curiously at the woman, before remarking, "Good-bye."

A smile came over her face as Amber watched the Vulcan walk out the door. She thought, _He's certainly a cut above the guys Lydia usually gets for me. I think this won't be the last we see of each other, Mr. Spock._

_**1:58 PM, Conference Room**_

When Spock arrived at the conference room where Uhura was scheduled to speak, the space was nearly filled to capacity. He disliked the idea of having so few options to choose a seat, but he had been detained longer than expected by the conversation he had with Amber. Then, after showering and changing clothes, he found himself with little time remaining before the session was to begin.

Spock scanned across the crow and looked toward the front of the room, which held a raised platform. There, he saw Uhura dressed in a blue suit with a thin Kente scarf draped over her neck. She sat next to a man, who Spock assumed served as the moderator for the session. He noted her eyes were lowered as if in silent meditation or prayer. He then saw Habibah four rows from the front with two other women seemingly close to her age. He surmised they must be the _Precious Ones _Uhura had spoken of. Finally, Spock spotted a vacant seat next to Sevat in the last row and did not hesitate to fill it. Yet, his fellow Vulcan appeared not to be surprised by his presence.

In a voice so low only Spock could hear him, Sevat commented coolly, "So, you finally chose to attend the session with little time to spare."

"Did she inform you of my arrival in Paris?" Spock asked.

He replied, "I know you too well to believe you would have remained in San Francisco. I knew it was only a matter of time before you would make your appearance."

Spock told him, "If you are as conversant with me as you say, then you already know what is required of you."

"Perhaps, you should provide me with a bit of a hint." Sevat retorted.

"You are in possession of an Academy-issued communicator belonging to Nyota." Spock charged. "It will go well with you if you choose not to deny this fact."

"Your veiled threats are unnecessary." Sevat coolly replied. "I only wanted to save her from distractions before delivering her presentation. I would have given it to her if she had only asked me for her. Does that answer satisfy you?"

"I will be satisfied when the device is placed in my hands."

Sevat asked, "Come now, Spock. Do you not trust me to return it to her personally?"

"Please, Sevat, I am in little mood for any of your inane questions."

Sevat studied Spock for a few moments, before commenting, "I must confess I am somewhat amazed by your show of restraint. I initially thought I might be your first order of business upon your arrival to the city."

"Before I reached my destination, I was already assured of her safety." Spock remarked. "And although my blood still boiled hot at the thought of your nefarious intentions, the sweet nectar that flowed from our reunion proved to temper those ancient emotions."

Spock knew he had hit his mark when out of the corner of his eye he could see Sevat press his lips together tightly, as if to stifle an uncharacteristically vociferous response. When able, Sevat parted his lips enough to draw in cool air to lessen his ire.

Just as the moderator rose from his seat and moved to the acrylic podium to begin his introduction, Amber entered the room dressed in a teal knit dress with a draped V-neckline. After scanning the room for a seat, she smiled upon seeing Spock in the back row. However, it did not take her long to realize the Vulcan's gaze was elsewhere. When someone in the audience signaled her to identify an empty seat, she quickly made her way to fill it.

Sevat bent his head slightly toward Spock. "Have you not noticed Nyota's attire?"

"Why do you call my attention to her apparel?" Spock asked. "It is indeed quite appropriate for her task."

"Then, you approve?"

"I recognize the scarf as a gift she received from her grandmother at the start of her third year at the Academy." He remarked. "Although I must admit my eyes have never before seen the suit, she apparently chose well. The blue color complements the rich brown tones of her skin."

At the end of the introduction, applause sounded as Uhura rose up from her chair and headed to the rostrum.

Sevat asked, "Have your eyes weakened after such prolonged exposure to the Terran climate? Do you not see the intricate detail hand stitched unto the fabric? Or, the fine buttons that tastefully adorn the jacket?"

Spock now focused his eyes more intently Uhura's clothing.

Sevat continued, "Notice how the cut of the fabric tapers along the sides of her body to her waist . . . And how snuggly she fits into the skirt which accents her physical assets quite well. Do you not agree?"

"Careful, Sevat." Spock warned. "Do not further test me with your all too familiar tongue."

Sevat added without hesitation, "You will be pleased to know the cloth is a refined hand, woven fabric of 100% pure virgin worsted wool. Its ultralight weight is suitable for year-round wear."

Spock commented, "Your remarks betray a fluency with this garment which appears to go beyond mere observation."

"Such an important occasion with nothing in her wardrobe to complement its import." Sevat responded. "When offered apparel to meet this need, it was only logical she accept it."

"Accept it?" Spock questioned, as he in vain attempted to cool his mounting anger. "Are you telling me the clothes upon her back are not her own?"

"This is true." Sevat retorted coolly. "However, I implore you not to be too harsh with her, Spock. You must admit she strikes quite an attractive pose in attire so meticulously chosen by my hand."

_There was a pause . . . _

_An awkward, unnatural pause occurring mid-sentence within Uhura's presentation as she watched Spock leave the room . . ._

_She looked to the Precious Ones who appeared perplexed by the sudden halt to her speech . . . _

_She then changed her focus to the empty seat Spock had occupied . . . _

_And, then there was Sevat . . . _

_His eyes sternly fixed upon her . . ._

_He then nodded his head toward her as if giving her permission to continue . . . _

Grasping onto the sides of the lectern, Uhura told herself, _Come on, girl . . . you don't know why he had to go . . . Spock may have been called away due t a Starfleet issue or a problem at one of the Academy labs._

She then found it within herself to bring forth a smile as she uttered one word, _"_Oops!" After the laughter died down across the large room, she continued. "Most of you, here, understood the meaning of this common expression as an admittance of a blunder or error. In more informal circumstances, it can even suffice as a crude apology."

Uhura stepped from behind the podium and took a couple of steps toward the audience. She continued, "However, think how confusing such an utterance would be if you were not familiar with this Terran idiom. In this case, commercial Universal translators would be of little use in decoding the meaning. It is, indeed, this performance gap inherent in Universal translators which is at the crux of my presentation to you this afternoon."

**2:17 PM**

For once, the cool fall air was welcome against the Spock's face as he headed out the hotel toward the Metro. He could not think of a better time to take advantage of his standing invitation to visit the antimatter laboratory of Dr. Serge Marini at the Sorbonne's Université Pierre et Marie Curie.

_He needed to get away . . . _

_He needed to place space and time between them . . ._

_He needed to try to dull . . ._

_Thoughts of her . . . _

_His Nyota . . ._

_Dressed by another man . . ._

Yes, the cool air was welcome, but it did little to temper the Vulcan's indignation.

_How could she . . ._

_He wondered . . ._

_How could she betray me this way?_

_**3:43 PM, Conference Room**_

The _Precious Ones_ talked among themselves and Sevat waited patiently, as Uhura spoke to the last of the audience members who sought to speak with her after her speech. A smirk came across the Vulcan's face as he overheard the woman in the teal dress offer Uhura a publishing opportunity.

"Me . . . publish an article in the _Intergalactic Journal of Artificial Intelligence and Expert Systems?" _Uhura questioned. "But, I'm not in the field of computer science."

The woman told her, "We are constantly looking for interdisciplinary topics to broaden our reach. Your presentation today certainly would be of interest to our usual readers, as well as, those in the communications field."

"I'm flattered, but I know there is a difference between the substance one provides for a talk and a scholarly journal article." Uhura remarked. "I would not want to disappoint."

"There's no need to be modest, Ms. Uhura." The woman advised her. "I would not have made the offer if I did not believe you capable of turning out a first-rate article with four to six months lead time."

Uhura smiled. "Then, of course, I will accept your offer. Thank you so much, Dr. Tvardovsky."

"Did you bring your iTablet?" The journal editor asked. "I wanted to provide you with my contact information and the site for the article submission requirements."

"Yes, I have it with me." Uhura answered. "I left it in my bag by my chair."

The two women moved unto the platform. As they did, Uhura briefly looked back across the almost empty room to see if Spock had returned. Keeping her disappointment to herself, she retrieved her iTablet and listened to Dr. Tvardovsky's instructions.

While Yasmin and Shaniqua continued to engage each other in conversation, Habibah moved to the side of Sevat and commented, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He retorted, "If you are attempting to ask in your own feeble way if I am satisfied with Ms. Uhura's performance, you would be correct in that observation."

"That is not what I am saying at all and you know it." She replied. "You're standing here looking at her as if you were some kind of Svengali."

"Svengali?" He answered drolly. "Surely, my efforts with my mentee have warranted a more agreeable appellation than that."

"What happened to Spock?" She asked.

"Am I his keeper?" He questioned. "Or, do you simply expect all Vulcans on Terra to instinctively know each other's whereabouts?"

"When he arrived close to the beginning of the session, I thought I saw him sit next to you." She noted. "Yet, at the end of Nyota's presentation, he was nowhere to be found."

"Did your _keen _powers of observation become inoperative when Spock hastily left the room?" Sevat told her. "He was, indeed, the cause of her momentary lapse in the early stage of her exposition."

"Spock left at that time?" She asked. "But, how could he when he knows this meant so much to her?"

"Of course, it might be an issue with his breeding." Sevat replied with a note of sarcasm. "However, I suppose he believed he had more important matters to attend to."

"But to leave so abruptly, he should have known it might effect her performance." She shook her head. "Whatever was going on with him, she didn't need the drama."

"Although the interruption caused Ms. Uhura to go off-script for a few moments, she was able to regain her composure without compromising her delivery and substance of her presentation." He remarked. "In hindsight, it was probably best he not be in the audience so she could keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Wouldn't you agree?"

Habibah gave Sevat _the look_, before replying, "You really don't have a chance. You know that, don't you?"

He remarked, "Perhaps, if you would be more direct with stating the context of your statement, I would be able to provide a more effective comment."

"You're trying to get next to Nyota, but that is not going to happen."

"Habibah, I am certainly capable of walking over to Ms. Uhura to position myself next to her."

The East African rolled her eyes, before saying, "You want to get into Nyota's pants."

Just as he began to open his mouth, she quickly added, "And, don't you dare act like you don't understand my meaning, Sevat."

Sevat studied Habibah not sure if he had actually been so transparent or if Uhura had raised the issue with her friend. He chose not to encourage further conversation on the matter . . . _at least, not with Habibah_.

"How does it feel to have such few matters of personal import that one must occupy one's time with imaginings more suitable to those of a teenage human girl?" The Vulcan advised, "I suggest if you have such time to spare you should apply it to more productive pursuits, like reading a book, attending a symphony, or visiting a museum."

"All right, Sevat. You can continue to try to dodge the subject if you want to." She replied. "But I think you better know something so, perhaps, you too can focus your attention on more _productive pursuits._ There's only one man who can come between Nyota and Spock . . . _and that man is not you_."

Sevat offered Habibah only an indifferent facial expression in reaction to her comment. To the Vulcan, what Uhura's friends thought did not matter. _After all, _he reasoned, _by week's end Nyota will be flying back to the Academy with me away from their direct influence._

The Vulcan observed Dr. Tvardovsky finally shake Uhura's hand and head out the door. Once out of sight, _the Precious Ones _all feigned reverence to their friend and bowed down to her repeatedly.

"Stop . . . stop . . . stop!" Uhura laughed.

"You had it going on, sister!" Shaniqua exclaimed. "Way to go."

"Nyota, there really are a lot of practical applications that could be made based on your analysis." Yasmin remarked. "It could end up leading to a product that could make you rich several times over."

"I can't comment on its commercial viability." Habibah told her. "But you certainly kept my interest and I doubt I understood half of what you were talking about."

The women laughed together.

"OK, that's enough." Uhura said, as she stepped off the platform. "If my head swells any larger I won't be able to leave the room."

"Of course, there is one remedy to that." Habibah quipped. "Just ask the Vulcan for his opinion. I'm sure he'll bring you back down to Earth."

"Well, I must admit I am curious." Uhura commented and then turned to him and said, "So, Sevat, go to it. I really would like to know your assessment of my performance."

Sevat turned his eyes to the young woman and without hesitancy declared, "I believe you – Ms. Uhura - have represented me quite well."

A howl sounded loudly from Yasmin and Shaniqua, before remarking almost simultaneously, "Can you beat that? . . . He actually complimented Nyota in terms of himself . . . If I had not heard it myself, I wouldn't have believed it . . . I can't decide if it is pure arrogance or unadulterated ego."

Not taking his eyes off of Uhura, he answered the women, "I was asked to assess the lady's performance. What higher praise can be given than to cover her with a cloak woven from a mentor's pride in his student's exemplary work?"

Taken aback by the Vulcan's comments, Uhura unconsciously brought her hand up and touched the fabric of her jacket slightly above her right breast.

_He . . ._

_Took this gesture as a intimate sign . . ._

_Only to be read by the two of them . . ._

_Looking upon her face . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_She knows . . . _

_Nyota knows . . ._

_This is love . . ._

_But she . . ._

_Now felt strangely uncomfortable within the confines of the suit . . ._

_Telling herself . . ._

_How could I not have realized . . ._

_What these clothes embodied . . ._

_A possession . . ._

_Sevat thinks of me as his possession . . ._

_And, if Spock learned Sevat purchased the suit . . ._

_No wonder he left the room so quickly . . ._

_Seeing me like this . . ._

_Wrapped in Sevat's garments . . ._

_Could only have been seen by Spock as an affront to his masculinity._

"Bulls**t!" Cried out Habibah - the only one of the _Precious Ones _who could find no humor in Sevat's comments.

"Habibah, that is uncalled for." Uhura reprimanded her childhood friend.

She answered, "Nyota, I don't care if he is your supervisor, you need to tell him that's bulls**t! You shouldn't let him get away with making statements like that."

"My sister, this matter runs deeper than you know." Uhura answered soberly, before turning back to Sevat who had yet to take his eyes off of her. "Even I must confess my ignorance until now of my complicity in this affair."

"What affair?" Yasmin asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Yasmin, I don't think she means _affair _as in romantic relationship." Shaniqua commented. "Isn't that right, Nyota?"

Uhura failure to reply immediately gave both Shaniqua and Yasmin an answer they did not expect.

"Where have you been?" Habibah told the other _Precious Ones. _"I can't believe you two have been so clueless."

"They have not been the only ones." Uhura retorted. "However, this is not the time or the place to address this issue and all of those involved are not present."

"Nyota . . . "

"Habibah, I have spoken." Uhura told her friend firmly. "Believe me when I say, I know what I must do."

Confident in his place in Uhura's heart, Sevat remarked, "I remember from last night's conversation the four of you had planned to take dinner together after Ms. Uhura's presentation. I shall leave you to that activity."

"I hope Nyota's dinner plans can include two more." A familiar voice called out from the entrance of the room.

Sevat turned to see the source of the comment; a sophisticated-looking middle-aged human male with a dark brown complexion, accompanied by a woman seemingly of the same ethnicity.

The unexpected visitor continued, "We unfortunately arrived too late to witness her lecture, but I trust _Hazina Yangu Kidogo_1will extend her cloak of forgiveness to these travelers at the mercy of commercial flight carriers who do not value timeliness as you and I."

The Vulcan turned back to Uhura and saw the first of her tears gather in her eyes.

"Baba."2 She gasped. "You have returned."

"Come my child." He said with outstretched arms. "And, remind the one who has missed you so dearly what it is like to hold you close to him once more."

_She did not keep him waiting . . ._

_As her legs carried her quickly to him . . ._

_And there . . . _

_She wept quietly as he held her . . ._

_As if no one else mattered . . ._

As the others observed the sight, Habibah commented in a voice only Sevat and the _Precious Ones _could hear – "_Damn _. . . as if this mess wasn't f**ked up enough, _he_ had to show up."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 30, Spock learns a few life lessons from a senior colleague. Later, the Vulcan returns to Uhura's suite in hopes of an amorous reconciliation.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A Swahili "pet name" for Uhura, which translates as _My Little Treasure._

2 The Swahili word for _father._


	30. Chapter 30 Life Lessons

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 30, Spock learns a few life lessons from a senior colleague. Later, the Vulcan returns to Uhura's suite in hopes of an amorous reconciliation.

I apologize for the delay in posting. It's the end of the semester and I've been busy grading papers. I'm looking forward to the next few weeks when I am freer to concentrate on the story.

As you can see, I diverged from the original intent of Chpt. 30. I decided, instead, to dramatize Spock's thoughts and activities after he left Uhura's session. I plan to return to Uhura dealings with her father in Chpt. 31 in a flashback.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

**9:37 PM, Antimatter Laboratory, **Université Pierre et Marie Curie

Spock, physicist Dr. Serge Marini and a dozen research assistants kept their eyes focused on a large computer monitor as it populated with data resulting from an antimatter experiment trial.

At its conclusion, the computer voice announced, "The reduction in dilithium crystal decay is .0000000734%."

Applause and cheers arose among the assistants who patted the 103-year old Marini on his back before turning their attention to Spock. Among them, Research Assistant Marianne Chen told the Vulcan, "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"Your expression of gratitude is unwarranted, Ms. Chen." Spock retorted. "I merely served as a witness to this extraordinary achievement."

"A so-called witness who a suggested a modification in our process that probably saved us another decade of trial and error." Marini commented. "I've never known a Vulcan to show any sign of modesty and you need not start now."

The others laughed, but Marini's comment seemed to cause no change in Spock's indifferent expression.

The Vulcan replied, "My intent was not to portray a feigned sense of humility, but only to put my contribution in its proper perspective. One remark from my tongue cannot hardly compare to 27 years of research you have applied to the study of the properties of dilithium."

Marini remarked, "It will still take time, perhaps, 5-10 more years before we can find a way to make this process cost effective enough to apply to warp core reactors. However, at least, tonight we finally proved a reduction in the rate of decay is possible."

The assistants gave several more cheers.

"All right . . . all right. It's now time to release the inmates." The physicist teased. "Thank you all for staying so late tonight so we could take advantage of Spock's visit. I believe you will agree it was worth the extra time."

The assistants gave another hearty round of cheers and congratulated Dr. Marini once more. Assistant René Avignon asked Spock, "Will you come back, tomorrow, Mr. Spock? We're scheduled to run tests on the Theisig Synchrotron."

"Your offer is quite tempting. I have heard much about Prof. Theisig's particle accelerator." Spock replied. "However, I would not want to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense." Marini retorted. "If I had my way, you would accept a position on my staff. I can't think of anyone else better suited to take over my work than you, Spock."

"I am committed to another five year tour of duty with Starfleet." Spock commented. "I am not at liberty to consider such an offer."

"So, Spock." Marini began. "What was your excuse before you even signed on for another tour? I distinctly remember asking you to consider joining our team soon after you returned from your previous mission."

"It is difficult to pinpoint the specific attraction; however, I found I have yet to tire of this assignment." The Vulcan replied. "Moreover, serving on StarShips with state of the art research facilities allows me to enjoy the best of both worlds."

"Sounds appealing, Mr. Spock." René replied. "If you have the time, I would like to hear more about Starfleet Sciences Division."

"Rene." Marini interjected. "Aren't you scheduled to close the lab tonight?"

"Oh, yeah . . . that's right." The young researcher replied. "I suppose we'll have to talk some other time, Mr. Spock."

"Dr. Marini has my contact information?" Spock informed him. "I am at your disposal when you ready for that discussion."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." René told him. "By the way, would you like me to call a SkyCab to take you back to your hotel? Or, would you like to share one with Dr. Marini?"

"I didn't ask for a SkyCab, René." Marini replied. "By any chance have you been talking with my wife?"

"Well . . . uh?" The Assistant hesitated momentarily, not sure what he should divulge.

Marini continued, "I've been riding the subway for as long as I can remember. However, ever since I hit the century mark, my wife has been increasingly concerned about me using it."

"Actually, Dr. Marini, I was going to ask if you would be willing to share a SkyCab with me." Spock interjected. "I thought I could take the time to ask your advice on one of my own research projects that has seemingly reached an impasse."

Marini looked at him warily and replied, "We could have that discussion right here in my office, Spock."

"Yes." The Vulcan remarked. "However, it would be a more efficient use of our time if we carried on our conversation while on route to our respective places of residence."

Marini looked to his Vulcan guest with a knowing eye, before he finally acquiesced. "All right, Spock, you can act as my escort _for tonight only. _ But, if I must suffer this indignity, I refuse to talk shop."

The Vulcan replied, "Sir, I am not interested in a discussion of the retail business."

Marini stared blankly at Spock for a moment before responding, "Spock, I meant to say I refuse to talk about work outside of the lab and classroom."

Marini saw his assistant attempting to suppress a smile. "Go on, now and give my wife a call. I am sure she is probably anxiously awaiting word of success with your charge."

"Yes, Dr. Marini, but I'll first call for the SkyCab." The Assistant happily replied, before turning to the Vulcan. "A pleasure to work with you, Mr. Spock. I hope to speak with you, again, soon."

As Marini and Spock began walking toward the physicist's office to retrieve their outerwear, Spock commented, "It is illogical for a scientist to attempt to segment his activities in that fashion. How is it possible, at times, not to ponder on work-related issues simply because you have left the physical space in which those activities are usually performed?"

"I'm not claiming work-related thoughts never intrude in other life activities. After all, I am only human." As a smile came over the older man's face, he looked to the Vulcan and saw Spock did not seem to find his statement humorous.

Marini continued. "However, a long time ago I made a promise to myself to attempt to keep my work in balance with other pursuits. Science is my life's work, but science is not my life. Is this not true for you, Spock?"

The Vulcan took time to contemplate the question. From the time he was a child, his life had revolved about scientific pursuit. And, while he enjoyed other activities – music, art, and literature – the quest for scientific discovery had been at the heart of his life. That is . . . _until she came into his life. _He realized_, Nyota occupied his being as nothing had ever done before._

Spock asked, "Was there a particular event which led to this philosophy?"

He replied, "Sixty-two years ago I fell in love with the same woman who now thinks I need a nursemaid."

"You allow a woman to control your activities?" Spock asked.

"No, that's not what I said." Marini told him. "_I said_ falling in love with her was the reason why I took a different view on how I would live my life."

"Let me rephrase my question." Spock replied as they reached Marini's office. "In what way did your relationship with this female inspire a change in your behavior?"

"Well, there really is no quick answer to that question." Marini responded, as the two picked up their jackets and headed toward the exit. "However, I will try to get the story in before our ride arrives and then deposits me at my home."

"Please proceed." Spock encouraged him.

"I met my wife, Sabine, during a Career Day at a primary school headed by my older married sister, Elena Alesi. I know most men falling in love seem to share in this comment, but when I first laid eyes on her she appeared to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I found myself wanting to get to know her outside of the classroom."

"I assume Sabine displayed a similar attraction for you."

"Not in the least." The gray-haired man laughed. "So not to seem too anxious, I asked my sister about Sabine a week later. Initially, I was pleasantly surprised that she had already given her opinion of me, not knowing I was related to Elena. However, her assessment proved not at all to be what I expected. Sabine told her I was _almost _as interesting as watching paint dry."

"I would hardly agree with her evaluation of you, Dr. Marini." Spock remarked. "Sabine appears quite incompatible as one's mate if she could not find interest in a great man who could have easily rested on his laurels by the age of thirty."

"Well, Sabine was unimpressed." Marini quipped. "And, I found myself wanting her all the more."

"I mean no offense, Dr. Marini." Spock commented. "However, she appears not to be a keen judge of character. Why did you pursue her?"

"Pride." He answered without hesitation. "Isn't that the characteristic that seems to infect all males with our relentless drive? I vowed I was going to win her over and then dump her, so she would know the hurt I felt she had caused me."

Spock remarked, "I do not understand how this would have resulted in a satisfactory result for you."

"This incident happened quite a while ago, well before you were born." He told him. "At that time I was an arrogant and conceited young man who patronized those I felt were not my peer."

Spock remarked, "I fail to understand how she could find fault with one confident in his own abilities."

Marini shook his head, before saying, "Well, let me just say in the case of Sabine, those qualities proved not to be an appealing combination. For several months, I tried without success to win her consent to a date. Finally, Elena took over and invited us both to her home for dinner."

"Your sister took this action, because - as a human - she took pity on your plight." Spock surmised.

"Nothing could be further from the truth." Marini replied. "Elena told me, _I made this arrangement so you will finally realize Sabine wants nothing more to do with you. However, after this evening if you continue to chase her against her desire, I will not hesitate to help her complete a police harassment report."_

Upon leaving the building, the two scientists found the waiting cab and entered it. Marini then informed the driver of his address.

Now intrigued by the story, Spock encouraged Marini to continue, saying, "I am eager to know how such circumstances could end well."

"At first, the dinner party seemed destined to end on a sour note." Marini told him. "Sabine directed all of her comments to Elena, her husband, Carlos, and their son Miguel. The only one at the table who seemed willing to tolerate me that night was my nephew. Later, as Carlos and Elena began to clear the table, they sent Sabine and I to the living room to await dessert and advised their son to get ready for bed. Sabine made her feelings for mean known by sitting across the living room in a chair, while I took to the sofa."

"_Uncle Serge, did you forget?" The boy said to him with book in hand. "You said the next time you came here you would finish reading the story."_

"_But your parents said you are to prepare for bed." Marini answered._

"_Someone always reads me a story before I go to sleep. And, Mama and Papa are busy." The child pleaded. "Come now to my bedroom."_

_Marini nodded toward Sabine, "If I went with you, then we would have to leave your guest in the living room by herself. That wouldn't be very hospitable."_

_Miguel placed the book in his uncle's lap, hurried over to Sabine and took her by the hand. "Mlle. Sabine, you've got to come over and hear the end of this story. It's called __The Little Prince.__ Have you ever heard of it?"_

"_Yes." She replied, feigning little knowledge of the classic tale. "I think I may have heard of it somewhere."_

_The boy began to tug at her. "Then you've got to join Uncle Serge and me on the sofa as he tells it. No one tells a story like him."_

_Sabine could not hide her expression of surprise with the child's claim. Rising from her chair, she allowed the boy to lead her to the couch where she placed herself at the opposite end. _

_Miguel climbed into Serge's lap and then turned his head toward the female visitor. "Come closer, Mlle. Sabine." He advised her. "You won't be able to see the pictures from way over there."_

_Serge resisted the urge to look toward her for fear she would stay put. However, within a few moments he felt the effect of her weight on their sofa cushion. Then, placing his arm around the child, he began to read._

Marini reminisced to Spock, "It did not take long before Sabine was leaning toward the two of us following along with the story. And, it was Miguel who later asked her if she wanted to take a turn at reading."

A large grin came over his face as he said, "Bless that boy! By the time we ended the book, it became evident that my story with Sabine was just beginning."

The Vulcan asked, "The child made such a difference?."

Marini answered, "Sabine later told me she found that children, especially young children, are quite perceptive when it comes to judging people. She said if Miguel could love me so openly, then she must have underestimated me."

"Did you ever tell her about your former plan to end the relationship once you had earned her fidelity?"

"Are you crazy?" Marini laughed. "Let me tell you something, Spock. If you desire to have long lasting relationship, you'll learn not to say everything that comes to mind."

Spock recalled Capt. Pike had also provided that advice, but his friend's former marriage had not lasted beyond two years.

Marini continued. "Now, I'm not saying there was smooth sailing between Sabine and me from that point on. There were definitely fits and starts . . . misunderstandings and sometimes doubts."

"Yes." Spock said as he thought of his, at times, troubled relationship with Uhura. "What was the remedy for those difficult circumstances?"

"Sabine and I found our relationship worked best if we would find the time to speak our minds to each other. We couldn't assume by some strange alchemy we would know what the other was feeling or thinking. Communication is the key."

The Vulcan reflected on Marini's remarks. He realized even after Uhura becomes more sensitive to their bond, it would not mean they could read each other's minds. Misunderstandings were still possible.

Spock then felt Marini's eyes upon him.

"So . . . there is someone special in your own life. Is this not true?" The physicist then asked, "Is it possible that I know her, Spock?"

Spock did not readily answer.

Marini continued, "Is it a Vulcan based on Earth? Biochemist T'Sela at Tsinghua University in Beijing? Or, could it be T'Laina at the University of Cambridge?"

"She is not Vulcan." Spock responded tersely.

"Ah!" Marini exclaimed, knowing such a relationship would be taboo for Spock even with his biracial heritage. "Did she accompany you to Paris?"

"I joined her, here." The Vulcan answered. "She was invited to a conference as an emerging scholar to give a keynote lecture."

"Then, you must find the time to bring her to my home for dinner." He told him. "I'll check with Sabine to find out the best day. How long will you be in Paris?"

"With the settlement of the air traffic controller's strike, our return flight is scheduled for Friday. However, I am not sure if such a dinner meeting would be prudent." Spock told him. "While you are not a member of Starfleet, we have many associates in common."

"So, I assume like you, she's is in Starfleet. Yet, you don't want your relationship made public?" Marini's eyes widened. "Ah! . . . This story is getting more interesting by the minute. Now, I know I must meet her."

Spock hesitated to speak.

Marini asked, "Spock, what could you possibly be concerned about?"

"Dr. Marini, I am not trying to imply I do not trust you or your wife." Spock replied. "I just would rather not place the burden of that knowledge upon you."

"Well, if that is your only issue, worry no more." Marini retorted. "Neither Sabine or I are the types who would engage in idle gossip. And, I'm sure your lady friend would appreciate a chance to socialize in a normal setting without fear of repercussions."

Spock gave thought to Marini's latter statement. Too often his time with Nyota was necessarily spent in secrecy so not to reveal their true relationship. He thought Nyota might relish the opportunity to enjoy the company of each other, while openly portraying her role as his woman.

"I do not presume to know her schedule." Spock remarked. "However, if there are no conflicts with your proposed engagement, then we will accept your offer."

"Very well. I will get back with you with the time as soon as I can." Marini told him. "We'll make the evening enjoyable for you. And, by the way, you won't be bored by two _old folks _providing endless advice on marriage. I can already see you know more about maintaining a good relationship than I knew at your age."

"Is that so?" Spock commented. "I am curious what you observed or heard which led you to that conclusion."

"You said you came to the city where your lady friend was to deliver an important scholarly presentation." Marini responded. "I tell you, Spock, it makes a difference during those important moments in your loved one's life when you make the effort to be present to show your support for her. It's something she will never forget."

The remark silenced Spock who knew he had purposely left Nyota's conference session just as she had begun her speech. He realized he had allowed Sevat to manipulate the situation in order to provoke him. Spock told himself, _And like a fool I followed Sevat's script to the letter, leaving Nyota open to his further machinations._

The SkyCab set down outside Marini's three-story apartment building. Marini paid the driver and began to leave the cab.

"I'm looking forward to this more than you know, Spock." Marini told him, as he departed. "I'm anxious to see what human woman could possibly snare a Vulcan heart."

**10:52 PM, Uhura's Hotel Suite**

Using a room key, Spock quietly let himself into Uhura's hotel suite. Upon entering, he found the interior dark except for a dimly lit area in the living room. There, he found Nyota asleep with head leaned back against the couch. Dressed in casual clothing, her hair was wrapped with a scarf with an African motif.

The Vulcan knelt down before Uhura and debated with himself whether to wake her or take her to bed. Yet, with the hour not too late, he decided to call to her since there was much on his heart.

_Seeing one of her hands lying face up on the sofa . . . _

_He called her name . . . _

_So sweetly . . ._

_As only the Vulcan could do . . ._

'_Nyota . . .'_

_Bringing his lips to her palm . . . _

_He tenderly kissed it . . ._

_Again . . ._

_And again . . ._

_And again . . ._

_Until he aroused her . . . _

_Her body feeling deliciously warm . . ._

_From his touch . . ._

'_Spock . . .'_

_She called to him as she opened her eyes . . ._

'_Spock . . . '_

_But the Vulcan was not yet ready for dialogue . . ._

_Bringing a hand up to cover one of her breasts . . ._

_He squeezed it ever so gently . . . _

_As his tongue found favor with her palm . . ._

_Tracing her lifelines with his tongue's tip . . ._

_His hand continued to keep company with her breast . . _

_He gently squeezed . . ._

_And released . . ._

_And squeezed . . ._

_And released . . ._

_Feeling his eyes intently upon her . . ._

_Her moans could not help but escape her lips . . ._

_And, her body could not help but tremble . . . _

_Betraying her satisfaction . . . _

_Still on his knees . . ._

_The Vulcan lifted up his hed . . ._

_And, continued to gaze upon her as she found her voice . . ._

"Believe it or not," she began, "That was not the way I pictured our reunion."

"Do you have a complaint?" He asked her.

The Vulcan could see her bite her lip. She then answered, "I was trying to wait up for you, but I must have fallen asleep. There's something important I have to talk to you about."

"There is no need for you to speak on the matter of my abrupt departure as you commenced your presentation." Spock told her. "I should have been there for you. I should have remained for the entire session."

Uhura seemed taken aback by his words. "Spock . . . is this _an apology_?"

The Vulcan replied, "I believe it was simply a statement of fact."

"A statement of fact, huh?" She retorted. "That still does not mean it could not also be viewed as a statement of contrition."

"If you find it necessary to construe it in that fashion, then I will not provide a protest." Spock replied.

"You're not alone, Baby. I also need to apologize." She told him. "I should have known what a mistake it was to accept the suit from Sevat. It was far too late before I realized such a gift from a Vulcan male held deeper meaning than it would be for humans. I want you to know I had the outfit returned to the store right after my session was over."

Spock remarked, "Sevat was well aware of the significance of such a gesture. I will deal with him, tomorrow."

"Spock, you did not leave the conference room upset with Sevat." She told him. "It was me. You were angry with me, weren't you?"

"My anger was ill-placed. Our relationship works best if we would find the time to speak our minds to each other." Spock commented. "We can't assume by some strange alchemy we would know what the other is feeling or thinking. Communication is the key."

Stunned, yet again, by his words, Uhura took a few moments before asking, "Spock . . . where did you go after you left the conference room? Strange, but you seem to be speaking with another's voice."

"I took advantage of a standing invitation to visit the antimatter lab of Dr. Serge Marini."

"The physicist?" Uhura asked. "I didn't know he was still alive."

"He has only reached his 103rd year, Nyota."

Uhura was well aware most humans lived until the age of 120 and some reached the 130's. However, from her youthful perspective, anyone over 100 seemed to be living with _one foot in the grave._

The East African asked, "You spent the entire evening with him?"

"There were others, such as his research assistants." He answered. "However, I spent 6 hours, 7 minutes in his presence while observing a number of trials aimed at reducing the rate of decay of dilithium crystals in a warp core reactor."

"6 hours, 7 minutes observing the rate of decay of dilithium crystals." She echoed. "And, that _spectacle _held your attention?"

"It was really quite fascinating." He retorted in a tone that revealed his confusion as to why she would ask a question that would have such an obvious answer. He thought to himself, _Was I not in the enviable position of witnessing the work of such an eminent scientist as Dr. Marini? Need I illuminate the significance of such work?_

She noted, "It does not seem as if you had any time to eat."

"Meals were brought to us, so it would not be necessary to leave the lab." He commented in a seemingly impassive voice, "However, I must confess the work was so absorbing, I would have been content to observe the trials without stopping for any form of nourishment."

Spock noticed Uhura attempt to discretely place her hand over her mouth as if to stifle a laugh. He then reached up to gently grasp and remove her hand from her lips.

"It is all right, Nyota." He told her. "It pleases me to hear the sound. Free your voice and I will bring harmony to match you melody as I take up dance while between your thighs."

_And then . . ._

_The smile . . . _

_The smile that had graced her lips just moments before . . ._

_Had now disappeared . . ._

_In its place . . . _

_A more serious expression came to the surface . . ._

_An expression that hardly prepared the Vulcan for her subsequent words . . ._

"You can't stay here, tonight, Spock." She told him. "That's why I waited here for you to let you know I've had your things sent to another room in the hotel."

Spock stared at her, disbelieving his own ears. "What is this, Nyota? I never knew your jokes could be so cruel."

"I have not learned to joke that way, Spock." She answered, as she picked up a room card from a nearby end table. "Here is your key . . . Room 1105."

With all that was within him, the Vulcan tried to suppress his growing ire. "Nyota . . . do you really expect me to accept this key and leave without explanation? If Sevat had anything to do with this, I will . . . "

"No, Spock. It has nothing to do with Sevat." She interjected quickly and then cast her eyes downward.

The Vulcan tried to wait patiently, but each passing second she did not speak felt like a knife twisting in his gut.

_And the hands that not so long ago had gently awakened her . . ._

_And the lips that had sweetly called her name . . ._

_Were no more . . ._

_Grasping her roughly by her wrists . . . _

_He pulled her off the couch and stood her up before him . . ._

"Who is he?" He demanded hotly. "Who is this man? The night will not end before I make him understand what belongs to me."

"No, Spock . . . you can't! You can't harm him!" She told him tearfully. "It's my father! . . . Baba is in Paris . . . And, I can't take the risk of him finding out that we are lovers!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 31, Uhura tells Spock about her reunion with her father. After hearing her story, the Vulcan gives Uhura an ultimatum.

Your comments are always welcome.


	31. Chapter 31 The Right Choice

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 31, Uhura tells Spock about her reunion with her father. After hearing her story, the Vulcan gives Uhura an ultimatum.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

**10:52 PM, Uhura's Hotel Suite**

"I have not learned to joke that way, Spock." She answered, as she picked up a room keycard from a nearby end table. "Here is your key . . . Room 1105."

With all that was within him, the Vulcan tried to suppress his growing ire. "Nyota . . . do you really expect me to accept this key and leave without explanation? If Sevat had anything to do with this, I will . . . "

"No, Spock. It has nothing to do with Sevat." She interjected quickly and then cast her eyes downward.

The Vulcan tried to wait patiently, but each passing second she did not speak felt like a knife twisting in his gut.

_And the hands that not so long ago had gently awakened her . . ._

_And the lips that had sweetly called her name . . ._

_Were no more . . ._

_Grasping her roughly by her wrists . . . _

_He pulled her off the couch and stood her up before him . . ._

"Who is he?" He demanded hotly. "Who is this man? The night will not end before I make him understand what belongs to me."

"No, Spock . . . you can't! You can't harm him!" She told him tearfully. "It's my father! . . . Baba is in Paris . . . And, I can't take the risk of him finding out that we are lovers!"

"Lovers?" Spock shot back. "Is that how you define us? Is that all we mean to each other?"

"You know I don't feel that way. But, I know that's all that would matter to my father." Then, she looked directly into his eyes and commanded. "Now, let go of me, Spock."

Hearing her voice, the Vulcan did not hesitate to heed her charge. Releasing her from his grip, he found Uhura did not shirk back from him.

Spock asked, "Why did you not tell me he was to arrive in Paris?"

"I didn't know he was coming." She replied. "I didn't even know he had permission to come to Earth. However, my father's current wife – Makayla – suffered a death her family. He was allowed to accompany her for 10 days to the site of the funeral in Atlanta. While there, he gained permission to visit me for the last three days of their stay."

"How did he know you were in Paris?" The Vulcan questioned.

"Two weeks ago in my last communication to him, I told him I would speak at the conference." She answered. "I never dreamed he would be able to come here."

Spock folded his arms and asked in a cool tone, "And, what was the tenor of your response when your eyes fell upon this unexpected visitor?"

Uhura studied Spock. She knew what was behind his question, but she would not alter the truth. She told him, "It was the sound of his voice which first touched me. Like a little girl I ran to him and cried in his arms."

He asked, "Were there witnesses to this _moving _experience?"

"My father and Makayla entered the conference room after I had completed my presentation." She answered. "The _Precious Ones_ were there, as well as, Sevat."

"Sevat, too?" Spock retorted sarcastically. "At least, there was an audience for your performance."

"It was no performance, Spock." She countered. "I love my father."

The Vulcan remarked, "Yes, I recall when you last made that declaration, that very admission severed our relationship."1

"Would you rather have me to lie about my feelings for him?" Uhura charged. "If that's so, you are involved with the wrong woman. I won't deny my feelings for him, Spock."

"I do not ask for your tongue to bear lies." He responded. "Yet, I find this truth to be quite distasteful."

Spock then sat back down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am preparing myself for the retelling of the remainder of your evening."

"Spock, I told you that you couldn't stay here, tonight."

"The abridged version will do." He commented tersely.

"There's really not much to say." She told him. "You'll remember I had initially planned to go out to dinner with the my friends following my presentation. However, my friends backed out, saying I needed time to catch up with my father."

"And, Sevat?" Spock asked. "I take it he found other amusements for his entertainment."

Uhura hesitated and then revealed, "Strangely, once he was introduced, my father asked Sevat if he wanted to join us."

**7:49 PM, Yam'Tcha, An Intimate Asian French fusion restaurant**

Kafil Uhura and Makayla watched as a waiter set down their entrees, while Uhura and Sevat looked on with the plates already before them.

"Now, I trust everyone has what was ordered and we may eat." Kafil announced good-naturedly. "However, Mr. Sevat, you need not have waited. Nyota knows we had no need for such courtesies with guests at our table."

"On my home world, it is a sign of a barbarian who cannot wait to begin eating before everyone is served." Sevat noted. "Apparently, your own daughter agrees with this etiquette. You must have observed, she also waited until all plates were accounted for."

Sevat observed how Nyota and Kafil exchanged knowing glances. The Vulcan then asked, "Mr. Uhura, did I say something that was in some way, inappropriate?"

"Do not mind them, Mr. Sevat." Makayla spoke up. "I won't speak for Nyota, but my husband would have been mortified if you would have eaten before we were served."

The Vulcan inquired, "Then, why not simply state what one means to avoid potential confusion?"

"Mr. Sevat, if you were familiar with our customs, there would be no confusion." Kafil answered. "Amongst our people, it is the host's duty to express such courtesies even though he expects his guests to already know how they should behave."

Makayla remarked, "I've been married to Kafil for nearly five years and still find myself not fully understanding the ways of his people."

"Our people." Kafil corrected her. "You are not an outsider."

"Mr. Uhura, I do not understand the distinction." Sevat commented. "If your wife is human as she appears to be, why is the clarification necessary?"

Nyota commented, "On the colony where my father now calls home, they live according to the traditions of the Kikuyu which is the ethnic identity of my father's family.

"Obviously, there are many colonists like me who were not born as Kikuyu." Makayla added. "However, we have adopted these traditions as our guide to living."

"What are the criteria for applying to join the colony?" Sevat asked.

"One cannot apply to join." Nyota's father answered. "You must be invited."

Sevat questioned, "Then, what is the basis of the invitation?"

"We look for those who can add value to our society." Kafil replied. "For instance, it is my dream my daughter would eventually accept our offer to serve as a Communications Specialist once she completes her Starfleet training and tour of duty. As we continue to open new markets for trade, the breadth of language skills being developed and honed by Nyota would be most beneficial to our community."

Sevat then asked, "Is race also a criteria used in the selection process?"

"Those on the Colonist Selection Committee choose those more likely to accept our way of life." Makayla responded. "Obviously, the adjustment to a new planet under these conditions would be much easier for humans than any other race of people."

"Surely, Mr. Sevat, you are quite aware of the advantages of living in a homogeneous society." Kafil added. "Despite their contact with numerous other beings throughout the space quadrant, Vulcans by choice have been kept their race line as pure as possible with only a few . . . _contaminants._"

It was subtle, but Nyota could feel Sevat's eyes shift to her. However, she chose not to acknowledge his attention.

Makayla then remarked, "Mr. Sevat, we understand you are to be thanked for cultivating Nyota's xenolinguistic skills over the past year."

As he prepared his fork for another bite, Sevat remarked, "Ms. Uhura possesses the necessary aptitude for xenolinguistic studies, as well as, the ability to accept and process criticism. This, indeed, is rare for someone of her background."

The Vulcan seemed unaware how his provocative remark had momentarily given pause to both Kafil and Makayla.

Uhura quickly interjected, "Mr. Sevat has strong opinions about the quality of both the students and faculty at Starfleet Academy."

"The issue would not be so dire if it were only confined to the Academy." Sevat contended. "However, I have found little evidence to contradict the fact that most Terrans are woefully ill-prepared and unmotivated for rigorous academic pursuits."

Before Uhura could try to soften Sevat's statement, her father sat down his fork and remarked, "So, Mr. Sevat, you must believe humans are inferior to other races."

"Inferior? It is unnecessary to use that word." The Vulcan stated. "I was just making an informed observation based on my experience with humans."

Kafil charged, "Mr. Sevat, one wonders why you would have taken on a position to teach among those who you have predetermined not to meet your standards of academic preparedness."

"A true educator accepts a position where there is the greatest need." The Vulcan responded, not catching Kafil's note of sarcasm. "The Academy rightfully recognized a major deficiency in its pedagogy for its Xenolinguistics Department and called upon my expertise to rectify the situation. I shudder to think how your daughter's talents would have been wasted if I had not intervened."

"Ah . . . " Kafil remarked. "Hii inashindwa kuelewa _maji hunywa maji yote."_2

Makayla laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hii ni kweli, mume wangu."

Nyota saw a note of confusion upon Sevat's face, certain the Vulcan had attempted to literally translate her father's words.

Nyota asked, "Is it the last part of the phrase that perplexes you, Mr. Sevat?"

"It does not make sense." The Vulcan commented. "_Water drinks all water?"_

"He knows Swahili?" Makayla asked, not hiding her surprise.

Nyota chose to ignore Makayla's question and direct her remarks to Sevat. "Mr. Sevat, the subtext of the saying is well known to those familiar with our culture. You will not find wisdom of the saying in a literal translation. I will share its meaning if you desire to hear it."

"Yes, please proceed." Sevat answered.

Nyota told him, "A modest person will acquire more learning than someone who believes to know much."

It did not take Sevat long to recognize the slight, as he could see Kafil nodding his head with satisfaction at Nyota's interpretation. The Vulcan commented to his mentee, "Ms. Uhura, at some point, you must take the time to explain to me the derivation of the Swahili phrase. I am curious to understand how so much meaning can emanate from such a pithy sentence."

Nyota noticed her father could barely suppress his smile, as he and Makayla resumed eating.

Makayla then asked, "Nyota, where did you purchase that lovely blue suit you had on earlier?"

Nyota glanced over at Sevat who gave no indication he had heard the question. However, she knew he was listening.

Nyota answered, "It was from the House of Henri."

"The House of Henri?" Makayla sounded surprised. "Starfleet Academy stipend payments must be more lucrative than I thought."

"The suit was on loan, Makayla." Nyota said quickly, drawing Sevat's glance. "I just wore it for the presentation and sent it back when I returned to my hotel suite."

"Sent it back?" Makayla said. "But that suit looked absolutely fabulous on you."

"Thank you." Sevat replied.

Both Kafil and Makayla looked up from their dinner, confused by Sevat's response. Nyota's father asked, "Mr. Sevat, why did you say _thank you?"_

Nyota retorted hurriedly, "Mr. Sevat was instrumental in choosing the outfit to complement the occasion. However, after my session was over, I could not think of a time in the foreseeable future I could use the garment, again. Luckily, the shop had quite a liberal return policy that allowed the return of the outfit with no questions asked."

"I'm sure you'll probably have other occasions when such a suit would be a welcome option." Makayla contended. "If it is a matter of cost, perhaps, your father could purchase it for you."

Sevat began, "There is no need . . . "

But, the Vulcan could not complete his sentence, as he felt a swift kick to his shin. He looked to the perpetrator, whose innocent looking face contradicted the forceful nature of her blow.

Nyota interjected, "There is no need for you to even think about it, Baba. At the Academy, I must wear uniforms or Starfleet approved attire 90% of the time. The situation certainly won't change appreciably once I'm assigned to a StarShip."

"_Hazina Yangu Kidogo_ knows I deny her nothing."3 Kafil replied. "If she desires the suit, all that is required is that she ask for it."

Nyota shot a glance to Sevat, daring him to comment. However, this time the Vulcan continued to focus on his meal.

**11:23 PM, Uhura's Hotel Suite**

Now seated on the sofa across from Spock, she told him, "After finishing our entrée, Makayla and I ordered dessert to share, while my father requested coffee and Sevat asked for tea. I then heard the sound of a communicator set on vibrate. I noticed how Sevat discreetly removed it from his pocket and checked the screen. He then excused himself and left our company."

Spock remarked, "I assume the tone of the conversation changed once Sevat departed."

"Yes." Uhura answered somberly. "My father no longer held his tongue."

**8:23 PM, Yam'Tcha**

Kafil tasted his coffee and then asked Nyota, "How long has Mr. Sevat served on the Academy staff?"

"He was hired this semester to augment the Xenolinguistic faculty in the languages of Romulan, Klingon and Vulcan." She replied as she dipped her spoon into a small round chocolate soufflé.

Her father observed, "The two of you seemingly converse with such familiarity. I would think it difficult to build rapport of that kind in only a few months with one's mentor."

"Baba, I did not just meet Mr. Sevat this semester." Nyota replied. "I started taking lessons in Romulan from him last winter, when he had a Visiting Professor appointment at Stanford."

"Mmmm . . ." Makayla moaned, as placed another spoonful of the soufflé in her mouth. "Isn't this divine, Nyota?"

"Yes." Nyota answered. "I'm almost sorry we didn't each order one for ourselves."

Kafil continued, "He's not just a professor, Nyota. He's a Vulcan."

"Yes, Baba." She told him, sensing where he was headed with his dialogue. "Vulcan is his planet of origin."

Her father observed, "In all my years, I have never known one of them to be so . . . _sociable._"

Nyota retorted, "Baba, with all due respect, I have never known you to have any non-human friends. How would you be able to judge whether or not Vulcans had the capacity for such a relationship?"

"Come now, Nyota." Kafil challenged her. "It's a fact Vulcans are ordinarily not open to relationships with humans. Isn't it true they keep an emotional distance between themselves and others?'

Nyota hesitated to respond, but knew she could not contradict her father's statement. She answered, "Yes. I would say that is a fair observation."

Kafil then looked directly at his daughter to ask, "Then, what do you believe is the motivation behind this Vulcan's uncharacteristic display of behavior?"

Feeling the mounting tension between father and daughter, Makayla rose from her seat and said, "I believe this is my cue to go to the restroom." Before departing, Makayla placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and advised, "My husband, _be direct, but gentle_."

After Makayla left the table, Nyota was the first the speak, "Baba, earlier this afternoon before you entered the conference room, there was a conversation concerning Sevat and me. Did you overhear it? Because, if you did . . ."

"Are you having sexual relations with a Vulcan?"

Silence.

The bluntness of the question stunned her. She wondered if her father had somehow found out about Spock or was asking about Sevat.

Kafil continued, "I have never known for you to lie to me, Nyota. Do not begin to do so, now."

She could look into her father's eyes and tell her hesitation had already convinced him of the answer. Yet, she intuitively knew she could not yet divulge the full truth.

"Baba, I am not having sexual relations with Mr. Sevat." She told him. "He's my mentor and supervisor . . . _nothing more_." Nyota could feel her father's eyes upon her, but she remained steadfast under his gaze. She asked him, "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Earlier this evening, you referred to the colony as the place where _my father now calls home._" Kafil told her. "But, that planet will never be my home, Nyota. _Earth is my home._"

"Perhaps, one day you will be able to petition the United Earth Supreme Court to hear your case and reinstate your citizenship. Time has a way of acting as a healer, Baba."

"You are naïve, if you believe that, Nyota." Kafil argued. "At best, the passage of time is indifferent or perfunctory.4 I cannot rely on _time_ to get what I want."

Nyota remarked, "If your objective is to return to Earth to live, I don't understand how that will happen if you do not go through the courts."

"I am looking at other options." He replied.

Nyota told him, "If there are other options, Baba, then tell me what I can do to help."

Seeing the earnest look upon his daughter's face, Kafil then responded, "The time is, yet, not right for you to become involved in this matter. I urge you to remain in Starfleet and continue to learn as much as you can."

"Of course." She answered, unsure why he mentioned Starfleet. "I will continue to apply myself to my studies and service to the Federation."

For a moment, Nyota could see her father's eyes soften as he looked upon her. He then said, "I know someone else would say I am biased, but you are as beautiful as your mother."

Nyota blushed, "Really, Baba? . . . Do you really believe I favor my mother?"

"Your mother was, perhaps, a little taller and wider in the hips." He remarked. "But, to look at you is almost to see my beloved Sade, again."

"Thank you, Baba." She told him. "You make my heart glad when you compare me to my mother."

"Strange, but I don't see it."

"See what?" Nyota asked, aware he seemed to be staring at her neck.

Kafil told her, "Your mother's chain with the Gye Nyame symbol5 inscribed on a pendant."

Nyota's fingertips unconsciously touched the hollow of her neck where she used to feel the presence of the pendant. The thought of the missing necklace saddened her. "I'm sorry to say it was lost, Baba."

Her father continued, "I don't think I remember I time when you did not wear it . . . even when you went to bed."

"Yes. It was very dear to me."

"How was it lost, Nyota?"

Not sure of the details, Nyota knew it was during the time of the taking of her baby. However, she knew she could not share this with her father.

"I should have been more mindful of it, Baba." She told him. "If so, it would probably still be with me, today. I know it was only an object, but it made me feel closer to mother when I wore it next to me."

Kafil then focused a critical eye to the top of her head, before commenting, "Of course, your mother would have never mutilated her hair like that. At least, you had the good sense to cover it."

"It is not _mutilated, _only straightened._" _Nyota answered. "I wore the scarf, because I knew my hair would be a distraction to you."

He remarked, "I thought I taught you to be proud of yourself and your heritage."

"Straightening my hair does not mean I identify any less with my ethnic culture." She told him. "After all, I am the daughter of Kafil Aasim Uhura. How would it be possible to think any differently?"

Kafil nodded and then unexpectedly placed her hand in his and asked, "Do you know how much I love you, Nyota? We live so far apart from each other, I often wonder if my affection has as much meaning for you as it did when you were a little girl."

"How could you even question it, Baba?" She asked. "Have I somehow given you undue cause to think otherwise?"

"Tell me, once more, Nyota . . . tell me who you are."

"I am my father's daughter." She responded with hesitation.

"Then, you must also know you are an extension of me." He said unwaveringly. "My future and the future of our family line is a trust that has been placed in your hands."

"Yes, Baba." She answered. "I am aware of the responsibility I bear."

"Then, make the _right choice_, Nyota." He told her as his hand tightened about hers. "Make the _right choice_ or that choice will be made for you."

After a few moments, Nyota felt her father release the pressure from his grip, so she could remove her hand from his. She did not know how long she _sat _there . . . _staring_ at her father . . . _disbelieving _the words that had come from his mouth. But, it felt like an eternity.

"Well, I hope you two had enough time to chat." Makayla said as she rejoined them. "This restaurant has a small bathroom, so there was not really a place for me to hang out."

"Nyota and I have concluded our discussion for now." Kafil remarked. "It has never taken us long to come to an understanding on matters important to us both." He then signaled the waiter for the check.

Nyota realized there was no point in reopening their talk with Makayla present. However, in contrast to her father, she knew the matter was not resolved.

A waiter came to the table with the bill and credit card reader. As her father completed his payment, Nyota asked, "Baba, when will I have the chance to see you, again?"

"I am not sure." He answered and then paused until the waiter left the table before continuing. "We will be in the city for only two more days, but I have some urgent business matters to take care of before I leave Terra."

Makayla commented, "Kafil, while we were back at the hotel, one of Nyota's friends told me she was placed in the Presidential Suite." She turned to Nyota. "Did you win it in a contest?"

"No." She answered. "The suite was in return for services I provided the hotel."

"Well, that's quite a compensation package." Makayla replied. "If you don't mind, I definitely would like to see it. I might not ever have an opportunity like that, again."

"Makayla, we won't be able to see it, tonight. It is nearly 9 o'clock." Kafil said, as he rose up from the table. "We will need to surprise Nyota with a visit at another time."

Nyota silently released a sigh of relief that the couple could not come back with her to the suite that evening and possibly find Spock waiting for her. She could also see by Makayla's facial expression that she seemed to understand the significance of Kafil's time reference.

The two women followed Kafil to the coat check to retrieve their outerwear. Nyota's father then asked, "Did you find out if there is an alternative exit, Makayla?"

"Yes, Kafil." She answered. "It's to the rear of the restaurant by the kitchen."

Kafil turned to his daughter. "I must leave you, now, Nyota. Do you have enough credits to take a SkyCab back to the hotel?"

"I have more than enough, Baba." She answered. "But, why don't we share a cab?"

"Makayla and I have another appointment we must make tonight." He informed her. "However, could you do something for us?"

"Tell me, Baba." She replied.

"Have the maître d' call a cab for you." He instructed her. "Then, after it arrives, have it sit there for five minutes before you tell the driver to take you to your hotel. Can you do that, Nyota?"

**11:35 PM, Uhura's Hotel Suite**

Spock asked, "Did you follow his instructions?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"You realize he was using you to give someone the false impression you were waiting for your father and his wife to join you in the cab." Spock remarked. "If he thought he were being followed, the ruse may have given them enough time to elude detection of their evasive action."

"I understood what my father was asking of me." Nyota confessed. "However, I did not like the idea of my father being tracked."

"Perhaps, there is a reason to do so." The Vulcan replied. "One should not take lightly the murder of innocent children whose only offense was their human and alien heritage."

"His trial rendered a verdict of _not guilty_." Nyota argued, "Don't you think over 10 years in exile has been enough punishment for my father for crimes he did not commit."

"Not long after you first told me about your father's ordeal,6 I was able to gain access to the transcripts of his trial." Spock told her. "He never recanted his association with those terrorists or their xenophobic beliefs . . .before, during, or after his case was heard."

"Does that make him guilty?" She asked him. "Or, does that make you as closed minded as those who imposed his banishment?"

"I do not understand why you want to protect such a man." Spock questioned.

"My father has certain . . . _biases._" Nyota contended. "But, he is not a murderer."

He pressed on. "How can you be so sure?"

"He was both father and mother to me."

"How can you be so sure he was not involved in the murder of those children?"

"He cared for and nurtured me . . . read me stories, while I sat in his lap . . . and no one could sing lullabies as sweetly as he."

"The parents of those murdered children were not afforded the same opportunity."

The comment drove Nyota out of her seat, but the Vulcan followed the East African and stood only a breath behind her. He demanded, "Answer my question, Nyota. Tell me how you can be so sure Kafil was not involved with the deaths of those children?"

When she could finally find her tongue, her voice was so filled with pain that only a Vulcan could have heard her.

"_I . . . I could no longer love him . . . I could no longer stand to be in his presence . . . if I thought – given the chance – he could have conspired to murder our baby."_

As typical, Spock refused to soften his words, as he remarked, "Ignorance makes a poor shield of the truth."

Nyota turned back to Spock, so she could face him with pleading eyes. "My father obviously believes I am involved in a relationship with Sevat. However, since I have plans with the _Precious Ones _tomorrow night and can make myself scarce on Wednesday, my father will have nothing to substantiate that suspicion."

"I will not hide behind Sevat." He retorted tersely.

"I'm not asking you to _hide_ behind Sevat. I've told my father before and I will tell him, again, that Sevat is not my lover." She replied. "Now, Spock . . . If you can just have nothing to do with me for the next two days, my father will return to his colony without suspecting anything different. Then, on Thursday, we'll at least have one day left to . . . "

The Vulcan's glare stilled her lips. She could see in his eyes that he was looking at her as if it were for the first time.

Spock told her, "Your father was correct when he said you needed to make the _right choice, _Nyota. Yet, at the moment, you seem either incapable or unwilling to do so."

The Vulcan then moved to the end table and picked up the hotel room keycard she had offered him, earlier.

Spock continued, "My intention is to retrieve my belongings and go to a room of my own choosing in a different hotel. If you come to your senses before Thursday, contact me and I will disclose my location so you may join me."

He walked toward the door to leave. Before exiting he turned back to her and said, "If I do not hear from you within the designated time period, I shall take the first flight back to San Francisco on Thursday. At that time, your wish will become a reality."

And, he told her plainly . . .

"I will purge your from my heart."

_Nyota felt her throat tightened as she saw the door close behind him . . ._

_Yet, she was 'glad' Spock was gone . . ._

_Even if that meant the end of their relationship . . ._

_She told herself . . ._

_Can't take the chance . . ._

_There's no way I can take the chance . . ._

_And, Baby . . ._

_It does not matter that you have not recognized . . ._

_That I really have come to my senses . . ._

_For . . ._

_I would rather live without you . . ._

_Than to know that loving me . . ._

_Might be the cause of your death._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 32, Sytak – Sevat's superior – assesses the performance of his former protégé. Nyota advises Sevat to keep his distance from her for the next two days. Later, Sytak makes a surprising discovery in Sevat's hotel room.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 22 or my story, _Needs._

2 The Swahili phrase translates as "This one fails to understand _water drinks all water."_

3 A Swahili "pet name" for Uhura, which translates as _My Little Treasure._

4 A paraphrase of a quote by novelist Ivy Compton-Burnett.

5 It is an Andinkra symbol meaning the _supremacy of God._

6 See Chapter 22 or my story, _Needs._


	32. Chapter 32 Spy Matters

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 32, Sytak – Sevat's superior – assesses the performance of his former protégé. Nyota advises Sevat to keep his distance from her for the next two days. Later, Sytak makes a surprising discovery in Sevat's hotel room.

The previously promised _Romeo and Juliet _episode will occur in the next chapter. The author found she needed to first deal with Sevat, before she could set up an opportunity for a reunion of Spock and Nyota.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**12:11 AM, Sevat and Vulcan spy master, Sytak, walk along the Parisian streets**_

_"Sytak, I hope you are now satisfied Ms. Uhura knows nothing of her father's nefarious activities." Sevat contended. "The listening device I planted under the restaurant table certainly provided sufficient evidence to support that fact."_

Sytak remarked, "The device's range did not allow us to be privy to the conversation between Ms. Uhura and her father in which she agreed to be an accomplice in a ruse for them to leave undetected via another exit."

"If she believed Kafil was under surveillance, it is possible Ms. Uhura deemed her father was being unfairly treated." Sevat answered. "Thus, participating in the deception may have appeared justified in her mind."

"It is true humans tend to protect their own family members without reasonable regard for what will best serve the greater good." Sytak commented. "However, knowing her father's allegiance to xenophobic ideologies, I find it difficult to accept she does not suspect his motives for such stealthy maneuvers."

"It does not matter whether or not she has such concerns." Sevat remarked. "Was it not the intent of this exercise to gather more intelligence on Kafil, while dispelling suspicions of Ms. Uhura's involvement in the alleged plot?"

Sytak told him, "On the surface, Kafil's scheme is more of an internal security affair for United Earth than it is a Vulcan issue. However, all reports point to his involvement in a much broader conspiracy forging several disreputable alliances that may pose a threat to the stability of the entire Federation."

"I am quite aware of the potential breadth of this scheme and its ramifications." Sevat commented. "When I return to the Academy, I will continue my scrutiny of Cadet Lance Rohn until I finally evoke a break in the case."

"Thus far, your approach has remained ineffectual." Sytak commented bluntly. "However, due to the Cadet's age and relative inexperience in such matters, Rohn continues to be our most likely access to information regarding this intrigue. United Earth certainly understands this and has been using another Cadet to befriend Rohn."

Sevat remarked, "Another Cadet? Who might that be?"

"He has gained a reputation of being somewhat of a troublemaker with flashes of superior leadership abilities . . . that is, for a human." Sytak reported. "His name is James Kirk. Do you know of him?"

Sevat nodded, as he had made it his business to become aware of all those who had sought Nyota's affections. He told Sytak, "It would be difficult to question Kirk without putting my cover in jeopardy. Not even the Academy Commandant knows I serve the Vulcan Secret Service."

Sytak responded, "Sevat, I was only providing that information so you would know the players involved."

"So noted." Sevat tersely replied. "Is my briefing complete?"

"Not yet." Sytak retorted. "There is a tactic I would like you to consider to move this case along."

"There is no need to inject suspense into our conversation, Sytak." Sevat remarked. "Simply reveal what you wish me to deliberate."

"There is a Cadet who possesses a much greater potential of infiltrating this group of conspirators than you or Kirk. Need I speak her name aloud?"

Without a doubt, Sevat knew Sytak referred to Nyota. He also was aware he would need to find some way to convince his superior to change his mind. In doing so he readily recognized the irony of being placed in the situation of now having to argue against subjecting the East African to such potential danger, when he so willingly put her life in jeopardy in regards to the recent Romulan plot.1

Sevat contended, "Such little time has passed when you suspected Ms. Uhura's complicity in the conspiracy. I find it troubling how quickly you would now be willing to use her in such a trusted capacity."

"From the recordings of their language sessions together, it is obvious Rohn admires Ms. Uhura." Sytak retorted. "This esteem is probably not only the result of his appreciation of her linguistic ability, but also for his seemingly high regard for her father."

"Thus far, there has been no indication Rohn appears interested in allowing Ms. Uhura to become involved with his machinations." Sevak countered. "Why do you expect him to suddenly invite her into his secretive nest?"

"It was quite evident Kafil's conversation with Ms. Uhura was to test her sense of loyalty to himself and his ideals." Sytak remarked. "It is likely this was done to assess whether Rohn could take her into his confidence."

Sevat contended, "There is no audio or written evidence of Ms. Uhura supporting Kafil's racist views."

Sytak retorted, "Nor, is there any source which gives proof of Ms. Uhura refuting those opinions."

"In Ms. Uhura's ethnic culture, it would be a complete anathema for her to publicly denounce her father's views, despite how abhorrent they may appear to her." Sevat told him. "Kafil would know he cannot assume she agrees with him on this matter."

"There is a human saying that _the apple does not fall far from the tree." _Sytak quoted. "A prideful man like Kafil would not believe he could raise a daughter who has not been influenced by his beliefs, whether or not these opinions were openly expressed in their household."

"There is another major problem with you plan." Sevat noted. "As you know, Ms. Uhura has been engaged in a . . . _covert relationship_ with Spock."

"Of course, that development is hardly surprising considering Spock's bloodline has already been tainted with human stock." Sytak commented with a note of disdain. "It is a testament to our superior Vulcan genes that Spock has excelled in a number of fields of endeavor despite his biological handicap."

"Yes . . . how fortunate for the son of Sarek." Sevak stated with a biting tone missed by Sytak who appeared somewhat intrigued by the subject.

Sytak added, "Although it is a highly private matter, Spock certainly is not the first Vulcan with a _sexual fetish_ of some kind. However, I do wonder how he can stand their smell during those moments of intimacy. Ah, who could ever fully understand sexual proclivities of that nature?"

Sevat sought to temper his growing ire at the turn in the conversation, before saying, "Sytak, I brought up the subject in regards to the effect knowledge of a relationship between Ms. Uhura and a Vulcan might have on Kafil. He is not going to believe his daughter could be involved in such an affair and still be loyal to his xenophobic philosophy."

The older Vulcan remarked, "From Kafil's conversation with Ms. Uhura, he does seem cognizant the affair involves a Vulcan. However, he gave no indication of knowing its extent and mistakenly thinks you are the object of her affections."

Sevat countered, "You will remember she denied having such a relationship with me."

"Ms. Uhura denied having a _sexual_ relationship with you." Sytak argued. "However, there may be other evidence upon which Kafil is forming his opinions of the matter."

"What would that be?" Sevat asked innocently.

Sytak responded, "The listening device you found that Rohn planted in your office would give someone an alternate impression of your supposedly professional relationship with Ms. Uhura."

Sevat contended, "Since discovering the device, I have been mindful of the topics Ms. Uhura have broached in the office while alone with each other."

Sytak stopped his progress, causing Sevat to halt his steps and turn back to his superior. Sytak then asked, "You no longer can tell, can you?"

Sevat replied, "I know not what you are asking."

"When you are with Ms. Uhura, you have a certain tone of voice." Sytak told him. "A tone of voice that betrays a note of intimacy that is all too human."

Sevat stood steadfast before Sytak, although too aware of the naked truth of the statement.

Sytak continued, "Sevat, do you not think I have been watching you? There had been other signs of the effect living among humans has had on you. You have allowed you emotions to cloud your judgment and potentially compromise this mission."

Sytak walked closer to Sevat so that he was only a few inches from him when he charged, "Is it possible you have actually developed affections for her? Are you in love with Ms. Uhura?"

Sevat found a way to retain his cool mask of indifference and not recoil in the face of his superior's charge. He told Sytak, "With such a scandalous allegation, I appear to be a liability to this assignment. Why have you not replaced me?"

Sytak studied his former protégé, who he could see now bore the weight of his accusation with the dignity appropriate for a Vulcan. He answered, "You are one of our most effective agents. Despite this detection of a weakness, I do believe you would not forsake your Vulcan oath of loyalty for what most likely is an temporary aberration."

"Come now, Sytak." Sevat challenged him. "You would not have hesitated to reassign me if a suitable option presented itself."

Sytak took a step back from Sevat, knowing he could not refute Sevat's charge.

Sevat continued, "And, as for Ms. Uhura, it will be difficult to convince Kafil his daughter in league with his views if he learns Spock is sharing her bed at the hotel."

"That is no longer a concern." Sytak remarked. "Before you joined me tonight, I received word from another one of our agents who has been watching Ms. Uhura's suite in case Kafil decided to visit. Apparently, Ms. Uhura has moved Spock and his belongings out of her habitat."

Sevat reasoned, "It is her attempt to protect him from her father. More than likely, he has taken another room at the hotel."

"The report states Spock has taken residence at an establishment near the Sorbonne." Sytak told him. "Spock may be a product of an unseemly mix, but he is not a coward. He would not have left her suite due to a potential confrontation with Kafil, if they had not ended their relationship."

"Yes." Sevat agreed. "That is the only logical explanation."2

"Do you not see how we can now take advantage of these circumstances?" Sytak reasoned. "If Ms. Uhura's trust can be secured, she can lead Kafil to believe she is involved with you as a cover for her true beliefs. And, if we find her allegiance actually does lie with her father, then her own words and deeds will soon convict her. That way, Starfleet will be rid of at least one conspirator . . . perhaps more if she implicates other traitors along the way."

It did not take long for the younger Vulcan to find fault with Sytak's scheme. Sevat remarked, "As I have previously stated, Ms. Uhura has provided no indication of her involvement with the conspiracy. Bringing her into this affair may place her in a situation where she may unduly implicate herself. Such a risk should not be taken with her Starfleet career or, quite possibly, her life."

Sevat's resolute appeal did not go unheard by Sybalt. From the tone of his voice and conviction shown in his eyes, his superior recognized Sevat would not be easily persuaded to think otherwise. The elder Vulcan asked, "Then, what course do you recommend?"

"Let me handle, Ms. Uhura." Sevat replied. "With Spock no longer a distraction for her, back at the Academy I will be able to manipulate activities involving her and Rohn to obtain the information we need without courting accusations of entrapment."

Sytak studied him for a few moments before answering, "Sevat, you have served our people quite well in the past. I will allow you to lead this effort if I have your assurance you will resign your post if it is determined you can no longer effectively meet the challenges of the assignment."

Sevat unwaveringly declared, "Sytak, this, I vow to you and all that is sacred to our people. Logic and reason will guide my actions, Sytak. In doing so, this plot will be made to come to light and rendered powerless by those who seek order and progress."

_**4:55 PM, Conference Room, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel**_

With his hands clasped behind his back, Sevat patiently observed Uhura as she spoke with the presenter of the previous session. He could tell there was something about her . . . _something different_. The Vulcan could not readily identify what had changed, but he could sense it.

Uhura shook hands with the presenter and then turned toward the door to exit, when she saw Sevat. At first, she seemed hesitant to come to him. However, when he brought one of his hands around and revealed what he was holding, she came right to him.

"My communicator." She said as she reached for it. "I was wondering when you were going to return it."

Sevat replied, "If you are referring to Spock's unnecessary directive, I thought it would have been rather awkward to return it to you at dinner with your father present."

"Mr. Spock? Why did you mention him?" She asked. "Mr. Spock did not say anything about you and my communicator. I've realized you had it, since our first night at the hotel."

Sevat looked at her curiously with his head turned at a slight angle.

Uhura continued, "While I was dealing with the hotel's IT problem that evening, I ran a trace on my communicator signal and was able to pinpoint its location in the room next to mine. It was _your _room, Sevat."

"You did not speak of it." He remarked. "Nor, did you ask for its return."

She remarked, "It was actually kind of liberating not to be immediate available."

Sevat observed, "It is most illogical for such a comment to come from someone striving to obtain the position of a Starfleet communications officer."

Uhura nodded, before answering, "I know. Honestly, for the first 24 hours my communicator went missing I did feel a bit out of sorts. Yet, once the people who matter to me knew they could get in touch with me via the hotel's communication system, for a few days it was kind of nice to pretend I did not need to be at the beck and call of my Starfleet superiors."

Sevat offered, "If such an evasive state provides you with a measure of contentment, I can continue to do my part by keeping the instrument in my possession."

"I've already broken one Academy policy by not reporting it as soon as I discovered it missing." She replied. "There's no need to tempt fate by not accepting its return now. So, thank you, Sevat."

Just as it appeared Uhura was turning her body to leave, the Vulcan called to her. "Nyota, why are you leaving in such haste?"

"Sevat, you know I'm going out with my friends to see Shaniqua perform in _Romeo and Juliet_ tonight."

"It is my understanding curtain time is not until 8 PM." He told her. "You will require nourishment before reaching that hour. We could go out to one of the local cafes and talk about the conference sessions you attended today."

"My friends and I are going out to dinner after the performance, so Shaniqua may join us. I don't know if all actresses are like that, but she refuses to eat anything a few hours before a show." Uhura informed him. "So, with the time I have before I need to get ready for the theatre, I thought I would just go up to my suite and relax for a while."

Sevat then inquired nonchalantly, "Are you also expecting a visit from Kafil during that period?"

Uhura hesitated slightly, before saying, "Why do you ask me about my father?"

"Was it not just yesterday you were reunited after 10 years of separation?" Sevat noted. "Since he plans to depart on Thursday, I reasoned the two of you would make plans to meet on a few more occasions. Would this not be the expected course of behavior for those involved in human familial relationships?"

The Vulcan could see Uhura shift her body weight, signaling an unease with the topic. She retorted, "I am not so self-centered that I believe I am my father's only concern in the little time he has been afforded while he visits this planet."

Sevat asked, "Then, how has Kafil chosen to occupy himself?"

"I don't know."

"When do you expect to be in contact with him, again?"

"I don't know." She retorted sharply.

Uhura averted her eyes as she took a few seconds to calm herself. She had not realized until that moment how much it did bother her that she had no idea when if ever her father would contact her before leaving Earth. Nor, did she have any way to contact him, since he never divulged where he and his wife were staying while in Paris or if they were still in the city.

Still, she charged defensively, "I still don't understand why you have so many questions about my father."

Sevat responded without missing a beat, "I know he is important to you, Nyota. Therefore, I ask these questions with your interests in mind."

Uhura studied the Vulcan who appeared genuinely concerned about her well-being. The East African suddenly felt guilty for using him as a decoy to avoid her father finding out the identity of her true love. And, after learning Sevat harbored his own affection for her, she felt she might be leading him on by deliberately deciding to wait until they returned to the Academy to confront him on the matter.

"I'm sorry, Sevat. I did not mean to snap at you." Uhura told him as she turned her eyes back to him. "I suppose I have too much on my mind right now, but I know I need to quickly change my attitude. I'm determined not to be in such a sour mood before going to the play. It's Shaniqua's night and I won't spoil it for her."

"In my experience with humans, they often find it beneficial to speak their minds to someone else." The Vulcan remarked. "I could serve that purpose for you, Uhura."

"No, Sevat." She told him without hesitation. "In fact, until Thursday my schedule is fairly set. There are a number of conference sessions I plan to attend on Wednesday. And, I want to keep tomorrow evening open in case my father wants to get together, again."

"Then, let's meet for breakfast in the morning."

"After being out with the girls, tonight, I plan to trade breakfast for sleep."

Sevat offered, "I could meet you for lunch at noon."

She answered, "There's a young professionals networking luncheon at that time. I don't want to miss it."

The Vulcan studied her, before saying, "I am trying not to come to the conclusion you seem intent on not being in my presence. However, your plans as you have outlined them seem not to offer a place for me."

Sevat noticed how Uhura turned her head to both sides as if to check the room before deeming it safe to reply. She told him, "I am not at liberty to explain why, but for the next couple of days we should have as little contact as possible with each other."

The Vulcan remarked, "Strange how that period seems to coincide with Kafil's presence in Paris."

Disregarding his comment, she added, "If I see you, I'll acknowledge you, but we can't talk like we normally do. Do you understand?"

He answered, "The Federation language may not be my native tongue, but I do understand it sufficiently well to decipher your meaning."

As she would her friends, Uhura began to raise her hand up to touch his shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. However, just as she was to make contact, she stopped herself and moved quickly out of the room.

_Sevat eyes followed after her . . . _

_As well as his heart . . ._

_He told himself . . ._

_See the worry in her eyes . . . _

_See her heartfelt concern . . ._

_See how she attempts to protect me from her fears concerning her father . . . _

_And now . . . _

_After ridding herself of Spock . . ._

_See how Nyota demonstrates her affections have found their home with me . . ._

_What meaning has two more days . . ._

_When I have waited a lifetime for such a woman . . ._

_**5:01 PM, Outside Sevat's Hotel Room**_

The digital housekeeping message on Sevat's hotel room door read, _Do Not Disturb._ However, such a directive could not deter Sytak from stealthily entering the room with a passkey. A communication from another one of Sytak's agents had placed Sevat in a conference session room in discussion with Nyota. The assigned agent could warn Sytak of Sevat's approach in plenty of time for him to vacate the room.

As Sytak moved about the darkened room with a small, but effective flashlight, he took care not to touch anything. He knew an experienced agent like Sevat would quickly recognize if even the tiniest object had been disturbed.

Looking toward the bureau, he noticed what appeared to be an open, but empty gift box bearing the name, _The House of Henri. _

Sytak then turned toward Sevat's bed and noticed the coverlet had already been turned down. As he moved closer he saw the center of the bed occupied by a blue woman's two-piece, tailored suit.

"Call for Mr. Sevat from M. Lyon of the House of Henri." A computer voice announced. "This is the fourth attempt."

Sytak walked over to the room communicator control unit and observed Sevat had turned off the ability for anyone to leave a message, as any agent would do.

"Call for Mr. Sevat from M. Lyon of the House of Henri." A computer voice announced once more. "This is the fourth . . . "

"Computer, I will accept the call." Sytak answered.

"You are now connected." The computer told them, before disconnecting itself from the call.

"Mr. Sevat." Lyon began. "I am the manager of our boutique on the Rue Saint-Honoré. I do not mean to disturb you, but I wanted to make sure the suit had been received by you."

"Yes." Sytak answered. "I have the outfit with me, here."

Lyon asked, "Does it meet with the young lady's satisfaction?"

Sytak turned back to view with suit on the bed. Noting its petite size, he was sure it had been intended for Ms. Uhura. The Vulcan told Lyon, "I see no reason why this attire would not meet with her approval. It appears to be well made and in keeping with the dictates of modern human fashion tastes."

"It is not unusual for a customer to change their mind about returning our clothing. That is why we offer such a generous return policy." Lyon commented. "However, it is rare for us to send it back without first properly cleaning the suit."

Sytak questioned, "Are you informing me a previously worn suit was returned without undergoing the appropriate sanitation treatment?"

"I knew it had to be an error." Lyon gasped. "I will have the Sales Associate fired for returning the item in such a condition."

"Such a corrective action is unnecessary." Sytak replied. "I am sure there is a logical explanation for this occurrence."

Lyon told him, "My Sales Associate claimed you called yesterday evening just as we were about to close and asked if the suit had been returned to our store. When she confirmed it had arrived, she said you specifically asked if it had yet been cleaned. She told me that after you were informed the suit would be cleaned in the morning, you insisted the article be returned to your hotel at once by SkyCab."

"There obviously has been some misunderstanding." Sytak remarked. "However, you must not punish your Sales Associate for what may have been my error in communicating more effectively."

Lyon declared, "I will send someone to pick up the suit at once."

"No, M. Lyon. That will not be necessary." Sytak replied, as he spied something on the suit that suddenly caught his eye. "I sense travel plans being altered as we speak."

Lyon could not resist an attempt to take charge of the suit once more. "Mr. Sevat, we do offer free shipping for our valued . . . "

Sytak commanded, "Computer, end call."

The Vulcan drew closer to inspect the suit. As he did, he felt a moment of displeasure as he picked up on the faint remnants of Uhura's body odor. He then brought his attention to the area on the skirt that would have covered the proximity of her genitals when the suit was worn. Aiming the light directly on the spot, he identified the unmistakable light green substance that generously stained the fabric.

"_This is semen_ . . . _Vulcan semen_." He deduced coolly. "Apparently, this _unnatural sexual fetish_ has also taken hold of Sevat."

Sytak moved from the bed and quietly headed out the door, thinking, _There must be a way to use her . . . There must be a way to use her to bring this mission to a successful end. _

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 33, after learning another life lesson from Dr. Marini, Spock agrees to attend _Romeo and Juliet _with Amber Fields. While at the performance, Amber suspects there is more to Nyota and Spock's relationship than their Starfleet Academy association.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Dramatized in my story, _Operation: No Return._

2 Neither Sytak or Sevat could imagine the possibility that Spock allowed the "female" a choice. In this universe, Vulcans are still quite chauvinistic and used to telling the woman what will or will not happen in regards to their relationship.


	33. Chapter 33 A Night to Remember - Part I

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 33, after learning another life lesson from Dr. Marini, Spock agrees to attend _Romeo and Juliet _with Amber Fields. While at the performance, Amber suspects there is more to Nyota and Spock's relationship than their Starfleet Academy association.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

**5:43 PM, Synchrotron Radiation Facility, **Université Pierre et Marie Curie

Middle-aged Prof. Trasa Theisig and Spock appeared engaged in an intense discussion of the day's synchrotron trials, while the elder scientist - Dr. Serge Marini - took a call on his communicator.

Marini concluded his call by saying, "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try . . . Yes, I'll let you know either way . . . And, please tell your grandmother once more I won't be late."

Marini approached Theisig and Spock, telling them, "I hate to break this up, but I just got a not too subtle message from Sabine that it's _Tuesday."_

The Vulcan turned to Marini and responded, "That day occurs at regular intervals each week. I fail to see the importance in its declaration."

"Dr. Marini's wife is quite a fanatic about her Belote night." Theisig remarked. "On Tuesdays, I know never to ask if he can stay late at the lab."

"Well, Sabine is not the only one obsessed with it." Marini replied. "I confess it is one of my few vices."

"What is Belote?" Spock asked.

"It's a card game originating in the early-1920's." Marini informed him. "It was quite a popular game in France until Earth's last World War. However, in the last fifty years, it has seen quite a resurgence in popularity."

"I've received numerous invitations to play from both Sabine and Dr. Marini, but I seem to be ill-suited for bidding games." Theisig confessed. "Do you play any card games, Mr. Spock?"

"Poker is the card game of choice on most StarShips." The Vulcan remarked. "I cannot say I take much pleasure by its pursuit. However, my Captain has encouraged me to take part in games with other officers as a team building exercise. I am yet to be convinced of the efficacy of such an activity in meeting that goal. Yet, I have not often found the Captain to be wrong about these matters."

"Where is the game, tonight?" Theisig asked Marini.

"Prof. Andres' apartment." The elder scientist answered. "We usually have room for three or four tables at his place . . . along with plenty of food, wine and music."

"Listen to him!" Theisig exclaimed. "Dr. Marini has passed the century mark and he still gets excited about life."

"What's the alternative, Prof. Theisig?" Marini asked. "Should I just lay in my bed and contemplate death; or, live each day to the fullest with few regrets?"

Spock looked to Marini with growing admiration and marveled at how he seemed to have found the appropriate balance between his professional and personal life. The Vulcan asked, "Dr. Marini, would it be possible for me to come along with you to observe this pastime? I find it quite fruitful for my hobby studying human behavior."

"Ordinarily, I would not hesitate to take you along." Marini answered. "But, I actually have a favor to ask of you that would afford an alternative opportunity to observe Terrans in a social atmosphere."

"What would you like me to do?" Spock asked.

"My granddaughter has an extra ticket to a play tonight." Marini explained. "Apparently, she was to go on a blind date with someone, but that arrangement fell through. She's a noted computer scientist and journal editor, so you two would have much to talk about if the performance turns out to be dull. Her name is Dr. Sonia Tvardovsky."

"Yes, the alias of Amber Fields." Spock told him, drily.

"How did you know that?" Marini asked with a surprised look upon his face. "Not many people are privy to her birth name. Her American father married our daughter, Bernadette. Amber was named after one of her father's aunts."

"Such a small world." Theisig commented. "It's like we're all living in a Victor Hugo novel."

Marini turned to his university colleague, "Prof. Theisig, don't I hear one of your assistants calling you."

"I don't hear anything." Theisig retorted.

"What about now?" Marini said as he gesture with an unsubtle jerk of his head.

"Oh!" Theisig exclaimed awkwardly. "I better go see what my assistant wants."

After Theisig left them, Marini said to Spock, "That was Amber calling a few minutes ago to ask if you could attend the play with her. I recalled you telling me your female friend had other plans for tonight, so I told Amber I would inquire if you could accompany her."

"How did Dr. Fields know I was working with you?" Spock asked.

"She spent the day with Sabine and at some point in the conversation my wife mentioned it to her." Marini answered.

The Vulcan did not readily reply.

"Spock, I'm not trying to be a matchmaker." He added.

The Vulcan confided, "The woman I am involved with that you referred to earlier means more to me than what is embodied by the title of _female friend._"

"Yes, she must be quite a special woman." Marini told him. "I've told Sabine about you two and she's asked if you would both be available to come to dinner tomorrow night."

Marini looked to the Vulcan and could sense a reluctance to reply.

"A lover's quarrel?" Marini guessed.

"A disagreement." Spock replied.

Marini commented, "Not a serious one I hope."

The Vulcan gave no response.

"Was it serious enough to involve an ultimatum?" Marini asked.

Again, Spock stilled his tongue.

"Look, Spock, let me give you some unsolicited advice." He advised, "The surest way to lose someone is to give them an ultimatum. You have to give the person a door or, at least, a window, so they can find the means to meet you part way."

"You do not understand." Spock retorted. "There can be no compromise on the issue that divides us."

"Who said anything about compromise? Compromise may or may not be appropriate, but it is not preferable in every situation." Marini told him. "I'm just suggesting you allow her space enough so she can take the time to see the issue from your perspective, while you give the same consideration to her concerns. If you love her, don't make the mistake of pushing her away with no room to openly share what is on each other's mind."

Spock studied the older man, realizing what he said was well reasoned. The Vulcan wondered why he had not come to the same conclusion on his own. He now felt compelled to do something for Marini in return.

Spock then asked, "For which play does Dr. Fields hold tickets?"

"Spock, have you decided to serve as Amber's escort?" Marini asked. "The play is _Romeo and Juliet_."

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" Spock repeated, suddenly remembering Nyota had plans to attend the play with the _Precious Ones _that evening. "Is it the Shakespearean drama currently in previews at the Théâtre National de Chaillot."

"Yes. That's it." Marini answered. "My understanding is Juliet is played by an American. But, despite that handicap early reports are that she is quite good in the role. Her name is . . . Shanita, no . . . perhaps, its Shania . . . "

"Shaniqua." Spock corrected him. "Shaniqua Washington."

"That's sound right." Marina told him. "Amber will be thrilled that you have agreed to go with her."

"Please instruct her to meet me in the Grand Foyer no later than 7:30 PM. I should not be difficult to spot." He stated. "If she is tardy, I shall purchase my own ticket and attend the play without her."

"I'll let her know, all right." Marini answered. "She'll be there on time. You can be assured of that."

**7:38 PM, Grand Foyer, ****Théâtre National de Chaillot**

"Good evening, Spock."

The Vulcan turned about and saw the strawberry-blonde Amber Fields behind him.

Smiling broadly, she left no doubt of her pleasure with seeing him. She announced, "Here, I am with two minutes to spare."

"I have already checked my jacket." Spock told her. "You may want to do the same."

"Of course." She replied as she quickly removed her tweed topcoat to reveal a scatter dot, black and white dress with a plunging V-neckline. A gold bead drop necklace pointed in the direction of her cleavage, as if calling attention to her ample breasts. "Here you are." She said as she held the coat before him.

Spock made no gesture to take it, but regarded her coolly. "Dr. Fields . . . "

"Amber . . . please." She told him.

"Amber." He began, again. "Understand there will be no sexual contact between us."

"What?!" She exclaimed, taken aback by his bluntness. "Who said anything about sex?"

"No words were necessary." He retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. "It is obvious by your manner of dress, perfume, and heavy use of cosmetics that you have attempted to create an attractive appearance for yourself to evoke arousal. Heightening the potential for intercourse is clearly your aim."

She replied with a reddening face, "I'm trying to decide how to respond to such impudence. Should it be with a slap or should I simply laugh in your face?"

"Of course, I would prefer the latter response for propriety sake." He retorted. "However, the choice is up to you."

Amber suddenly laughed aloud in a manner reminiscent of the way the Vulcan had heard her grandfather laugh.

"All right, Spock." She said, placing her coat over her arm. "You win. We'll just be friends, tonight."

"We are not friends." He corrected her. "We have, yet, to reach that level of engagement with each other. Moreover, it is doubtful if such a state can be reached in the approximately 3.5 hours we will be in the same proximity of each other."

Amber stared at Spock in disbelief, before asking. "Couldn't we just _pretend_ that we're friends? After all, it is the least you could do, since you are attending the play on my ticket."

"Vulcans do not engage in the act of giving false appearances." He responded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She replied. "Then, tell me, what are our roles for tonight?"

Spock offered, "We are associates with a mutual interest in science."

"Well . . . " She retorted, "I suppose attending the theatre with an _associate_ is a step up from sitting next to an empty seat."

"Shall I direct you to the coat check, Amber?" He asked.

"I know where it is." She answered, as she started moving its direction. "This isn't my first time here at this theatre center. When my parents would bring me to Paris for visits, my grandmother would take me, here, quite often for the ballet and classical music in the Salle-Jean Vilar. However, tonight we will attend one of the smaller venues, here, called the Salle Gémier."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that theatre. In the past, I have attended productions there of Molière, Samuel Beckett, August Wilson and Émilie Neveu1."

"I did not realize you were such a patron of the arts." She remarked.

The Vulcan countered, "What would have given you the impression that I was a barbarian?"

"Spock, I meant no offense." She remarked. "However, you must admit most people in the sciences see no real purpose in a pursuit of the arts."

"I find that to be a particular malady of Terrans." Spock argued. "Only a fool would not understand the connection between the arts and creativity in all fields of endeavor."

After dispensing with her coat, the two walked to the designated auditorium and took their seats. While waiting, Amber noticed the Vulcan would occasionally scan the audience as if looking for someone.

"I'm looking forward to this production." Amber commented light-heartedly. "I guess I'm a sucker for love stories."

Spock remarked, "This play is not a love story."

"Not a love story?" She questioned incredulously. "Spock, you are aware we are about to watch _Romeo and Juliet_, aren't you?"

Before Spock could respond, the lights began to dim, causing him to quickly check his chronometer. Amber then observed his eyes seemed to focus upon the entrance of three twenty-something women being seated six rows in before them. Although slight, she could tell Spock appeared to relax at the sight of them. Amber could only see the back of their heads in the ambient light, but one seemed familiar to her.

At intermission, as the houselights brightened one of the women of the late-seated trio rose from her seat and turned her back to the stage to remove her jacket. Just then, she caught sight of the Vulcan and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know that woman?" Amber asked. "She seems to be staring at you . . . or, us . . . I can't tell."

Spock made no comment.

Amber continued, "Odd . . . she looked surprised . . . then confused . . . and then displeased."

Upon the standing woman's prodding, the two other women in the trio attempted to turn their heads discretely to look back in the direction she had indicated. One of the women seemed to display the same changes in emotional reaction as the first woman. However, the woman seated in the middle appeared to keep her feelings masked.

"Hey . . . "Amber said. "I think I recognize the woman in the middle. That's Ms. Uhura. After hearing her conference presentation, I asked her to rework and submit it to my journal for publication."

"I am sure your offer was met with appreciation." He noted drily. "Publication in such an esteemed journal would be a welcome opportunity for any young scholar."

Amber asked, "You must know her, don't you? After all, you both are at Starfleet Academy, aren't you?"

Spock appeared to hesitate, and then admitted, "Yes, I am acquainted with Ms. Uhura. She was on the roster in one of my courses."

"A student?" Amber nodded, as she concluded, "So, that's why you were at her conference session. At least, I believe you were that at the start of her presentation. I don't recall you still in the room at the end."

Spock remarked, "I assume you must have been so captivated by Ms. Uhura's presentation that you did not see me take my leave."

Amber commented, "Didn't she look amazing in that blue suit she was wearing? It fit her like a glove!"

She noticed the Vulcan's body involuntarily stiffen with her pronouncement. Feeling mischievous, she decided to continue on with the subject.

"I've always wanted a great tailored suit like that, but wondered how it reads from a male point of view. What did you think of it, Spock?"

The Vulcan seemed to press his lips tightly together as if to suppress his initial response. He then managed to remark, "It appeared adequate for the task, but for my tastes the attire was a bit off putting."

"You really thought so?" She said, "Because when she made her way to the podium, I think it drew everyone's attention. It fit her like a glove."

Spock shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She asked, "Do you have any idea where she got it? Because if she bought it in Paris, I might want to get one before heading back to my office in New York."

Spock tersely responded, "Why do you not ask her?"

"All right. I'll be right back." She said quickly, as she began to make her way out of their row before the Vulcan could attempt to stop her. Sensing there had to be more to his relationship with Nyota than Spock was willing to divulge, she decided she would see if she would have better luck with Nyota.

Habibah placed her coat on the back of her chair and then sat down. "Nyota, I don't know how you can be so cool about it. You said he gave you two days to decide between him and your father. But, it looks like he's taken that time to _play_, while I guess you're just supposed to accept it."

"Yeah, Nyota." Yasmin added. "He knew you were going to be here tonight, but he still brings that _babe-o-licious_ woman here to flaunt right in his face."

"Wait a minute, you two." Nyota began. "I know it looks bad, but you don't know Spock like I do. Sometimes, I'll admit he can be insensitive, but he's not intentionally cruel."

"Not _intentionally_ _cruel?_" Yasmin echoed. "Wow! That certainly is a loaded phrase."

Habibah remarked, "Sounds like both you and Spock need a kick in the pants."

Nyota shook her head. "Don't you recognize the woman he's with? It's Dr. Sonia Tvardovsky . . . the woman who offered me an opportunity to publish in her journal."

Yasmin commented, "Looks more like she's offering you a trade. An article for your man."

"There's no way she could know Spock and I have been seeing each other." Nyota countered.

"Don't be so sure, Miss-Know-It-All." Habibah told her.

"Look you two, you're reading too much into this." Nyota contended. "For all we know, they may be talking about an offer she's made to him for his own article in her journal."

Both Habibah and Yasmin gave Nyota _the look,_ as if she had lost her mind.

"I better run to the restroom before the second act starts." Yasmin told them as she stood up. "Habibah, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Now, Nyota . . . " Habibah began, as Yasmin walked away.

"Don't start anything with me, Habiabh." Nyota cut her off. "Remember, we're here to support Shaniqua. So far, she's been fantastic in her role and we're not going to ruin it for her by having you and Yasmin get on me about what you think I should or shouldn't do in regards to . . ."

"Ms. Uhura?"

Nyota and Habibah turned their heads and looked up at once to find Amber standing in the aisle to the left side of them.

"Dr. Tvardovsky." Nyota said as she rose from her seat with Habibah flanking her from behind.

"Oh, please call me, Amber." She told her.

"Amber?" Nyota repeated. "But I thought your first name was Sonia."

"I use the name, Sonia Tvardovsky, in professional circles." Amber told them. "However, when I'm involved in social activities I like to be referred to by my birth name, which is Amber Fields."

Habibah whispered in her friend's ear, "Sounds like a porn star's name."

Nyota tried to ignore the coarse remark, not sure if Amber could have overheard it. She then said, "Amber, this is one of my friends, Habibah Mungai."

The women acknowledge each other with a slight nod of their heads.

Nyota suddenly stiffened when she heard her friend unexpectedly say, "So, Amber, we could not help noticing your handsome Vulcan escort."

"You're referring to Mr. Spock?" Amber asked.

"Well, is there another Vulcan with you, tonight?" Habibah retorted playfully. "You certainly must be a busy . . ."

Nyota stepped back on Habibah's foot until she heard her friend gasp for relief.

"Nyota, I'm sure you must know, Mr. Spock." Amber commented. "He told me you were once a student in one of his classes."

"Yes, that's true." Nyota answered.

Habibah stepped a few inches away out of Nyota's foot reach before asking, "What does Mr. Spock call you? Dr. Tvardovsky or _Amber_?"

Amber began to answer, "Tonight, I've convinced him to call me . . ." However, her response was cut short by her pendant necklace falling into her generous cleavage.

Most times, Nyota felt secure with her own body image. Yet, there were other times, such as this moment when her much smaller bust size left her feeling inadequate - especially, when she remembered Spock once candidly admitted he preferred the look of full figured women.

As Amber fished the necklace out of her cleavage, Nyota took a quick glance back at Spock who seemed to be watching the activity with a careful eye. Still, Nyota offered to assist the journal editor with putting the necklace back in place and securely tightening the clasp to avoid a similar mishap closer to his view.

Habibah refused to miss a beat. She prodded Amber, saying, "You were about to tell us how Mr. Spock refers to you."

"Oh, I was able to get him to call me Amber for tonight." She answered. "He actually knows my grandfather much better than me. Mr. Spock's been at his labs in the Sorbonne for the last two days."

The news lightened Nyota's spirits. While she had not ascribed to her friends' suspicions that Spock had been cheating on her, it was good to have her trust in him confirmed.

Still, Habibah pressed for more information, asking, "So, I'm curious how this _date_ with you and the Vulcan came about. I mean, such mixed couples involving Vulcans are such a rarity."

She laughed lightly. "If you really want to hear something funny, it was Mr. Spock's friend – uh . . . Captain Pike – who tried to set him up with me on a blind date knowing I was coming to Paris to attend the Xenolinguistics Conference. I secured the tickets to this play before finding out Mr. Spock had negated the arrangement."

Habibah remarked, "Obviously, someone must have persuaded him to change his mind."

"I'm sure he finally agree to it as a favor to my grandfather." She replied. "When I found out Mr. Spock was working in one of his labs, I let my grandfather know I had an extra ticket for the performance tonight and asked him to make the request on my behalf. I guess it worked."

From his location, Spock had a clear view of the women talking among themselves. Yet, despite his superior hearing ability, the din of the auditorium during intermission made it difficult to decipher their words. Then, suddenly he saw Amber seemingly ask Nyota a question, which caused the East African freeze in her place.

Habibah laughed and teased, "Why don't you answer her, Nyota? Serves you right for trying to dodge the obvious for the last 10 minutes."

Nyota answered incredulously, "Because it's really not any of her business!"

"I think I misjudged you, Amber." Habibah apologized. "Any woman who can see through the b**l s**t is all right with me."

Amber turned to Nyota "Look, I'm not trying to play _gotcha. _And, I'm certainly not one of those girls who'll crawl over another woman just to get a man. If you tell me he's your boyfriend, then it'll be hands off. If not, then _all's fair in love and war._"

Spock could see Nyota continue to stand with her mouth agape, as Yasmin returned to their location. Habibah now seemed to do most of the talking, while Amber nodded and appeared pleased with what she was being told.

When the lights dimmed to signal the end of intermission, Amber made her way back to Spock's side. She then whispered, "Spock, I believe I have made some new friends. You should have told me you and Nyota were lovers."

The Vulcan's right eyebrow raised up sharply.

She continued, "I would have never come on to you, if I known. And, don't you worry, I can keep a secret. As I told you before, I'm a sucker for a good love story."

_Shhhhhhh!" _An audience member sounded, while Spock's entire body stiffened.

Amber added, "And by the way, Habibah has invited us to go out to dinner with them and their friend . . . the actress playing Juliet. Isn't she fantastic? I'll know I'll need a tissue or two by the time they get to the scene at the crypt."

_Shhhhhhh!" _An audience member sounded, once more.

Amber disregarded the patron to provide one last whisper, "I can't wait to have us all meet for dinner. It'll be the irst time I had to wait until _after_ the play to see Act II!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 34, Nyota, Spock, Amber and the _Precious Ones_ hold sway of a private room at a Japanese restaurant to discuss the evening's performance of _Romeo and Juliet. _ The lively conversation elicits from Spock a drastically different interpretation of the play than initially voiced by the women. As the Vulcan wins each one to his side, the dialogue evolves to one in which Spock delivers an impassioned statement on the nature of true love as experienced through his relationship with Nyota.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Émilie Neveu is a famed Swiss-born playwright of the 22nd century.


	34. Chapter 34 A Night to Remember - Part II

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 34, Nyota, Spock, Amber and the _Precious Ones_ hold sway of a private room at a Japanese restaurant to discuss the evening's performance of _Romeo and Juliet. _ The lively conversation elicits from Spock a drastically different interpretation of the play than initially voiced by the women. As the Vulcan wins each one to his side, the dialogue evolves to one in which Spock delivers an impassioned statement on the nature of true love as experienced through his relationship with Nyota.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**11:33 PM, Soba-ya restaurant**_

When the group – Nyota, Spock, Amber, and the _Precious Ones -_ arrived at Soba-ya 30 minutes ago, it was Nyota who asked for the private room. She had appeared apprehensive about having dinner with Spock present and made it a point to sit across and not next to the Vulcan. Spock knew Nyota must be thinking of her father and his veiled threat, but she had avoided being too close to the Vulcan – negating the possibility of him easing her anxiety. In fact, it was not until their meals were served and the women had made several toasts with sake that Nyota finally stopped looking toward the door and seemed to relax.

Less than 30 minutes to midnight, the Vulcan had already finished eating his order of Edamame,1 Satsuma Imo,2 and Nasu Nibitsahi.3 Now, he waited as the women slurped their udon noodles, traded their seafood-based side dishes, and sipped sake, while talking LOUDLY. Nyota realized none of the women's behavior would meet Vulcan etiquette standards. Yet, Spock could tell from the occasional smiles she would discretely flash his way that she was drawing some type of perverse pleasure from the circumstance. For once he found such breaches of decorum did not matter . . . he was glad she finally seemed to be enjoying herself.

Yasmin raised her sake cup and announced, "To Shaniqua! THE BEST JULIET . . . EVER!"

Shaniqua feigned humility, "Oh, no . . . not again."

"Kampei!"4 The women shouted as they touched each other's cups, before taking another sip of sake.

Shaniqua questioned, "I wonder if there are any calories in sake."

"It is an alcoholic beverage." Spock remarked. On average, there are 7 calories per gram and 156 calories in a 4-oz serving."

"Then, that's it for me." Shaniqua pushed her cup of sake away. "I have a hard enough time fitting into that costume that smashes my breasts without trying to add more weight to my frame. Maybe I am too old for all this, after all."

Nyota proclaimed, "We don't think so."

"And, neither did the audience." Habibah added.

Yasmin raised her cup, again, and exclaimed, "To Shaniqua! THE BEST JULIET . . . EVER!"

"Kampei!" The women shouted once more. However, this time, Shaniqua joined Spock in not taking a drink.

"Well . . . " Amber said, still in a playful mood. "There is someone sitting at this table who didn't think she was _THE BEST JULIET EVER!_"

Amber then raised her hand over the Vulcan's head, causing all but Spock to laugh.

"Oh, Spock! How could you?!" Shaniqua responded, delivering her lines with a mock melodramatic flair. "I finally get to meet you in person and it takes you little time to find a way to offend me."

As the women's laughter subsided, Spock commented, "I realize all of you find humor in this false charge. However, for the record, I gave no negative remark regarding your performance, Shaniqua. In fact, as evidenced by the teary-eyed responses to your death scene, I am sure most humans would offer nothing but superlatives regarding your interpretation."

At once, Spock found all of the women's eyes upon him.

Shaniqua remarked, "Spock, you seem to imply my interpretation of the role was in some way flawed."

"That is correct." He answered.

_A collective gasp escaped each of the women's lips. _

Spock continued, "However, I would not place the fault solely on Shaniqua's shoulders. After all, there was a consistent misunderstanding of the Shakespearean text throughout the entire production."

_Another gasp._

"Spock, how can that be?" Nyota called to him. "At play's end, I do not recall one person in the audience who did not present the cast with a standing ovation for such a brilliant performance."

Amber reported, "Spock didn't get up."

"Didn't get up?" Habibah questioned, "Is it some kind of cultural issue? Don't Vulcan's ever give standing ovations?"

Spock retorted, "Standing ovations are given when earned."

_A double gasp!_

Amber added, "He also said it wasn't a love story."

"Not a love story?" Yasmin echoed. "Spock, nowI know you're crazy. How could you say one of the greatest love stories . . . _EVER . . . _is not a love story?"

Habibah added, "Yeah, what's up with that, Spock?"

Spock then stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "The drama is clearly a cautionary tale depicting the detrimental effects of relying on passions over reason."

Habibah retorted, "Oh, that just sounds like some Vulcan b**l s**t to me."

Spock waited until the laughter from the other woman died down, before saying, "If it is possible for my table companions to listen with an objective mind, I will endeavor to convince you of my analysis regarding the play."

The Vulcan looked across the table to find Nyota looking back at him with a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Spock, it's 5 against 1." Nyota remarked. "Do you think you can handle that?"

The smug expression appearing on the Vulcan's face provided his sole answer. He then told them, "I will allow your team of feminine _wits _the first volley."

The women howled at his faux gallant gesture.

Yasmin ventured first, saying, "The first act sets the contentious background of the play by showing how quickly violence can erupt between the two families at the crux of the story – the Capulets and Montagues."

Habibah joined in, commenting, "Yet, out of this chaos comes a ray of light when Romeo – a Montague - goes to a masked ball given by the Capulet household. There, he sees Juliet."

"And, falls in love with her at first sight." Amber added. "He loves her, despite the fact he later learns she is the daughter of his family's sworn enemy."

"We also learn Juliet has fallen as hard for him as he has for her." Nyota remarked and then looked directly at Spock. "Yet, she loves her parents very much and is very much aware how the feud will impair her ability to follow her true heart's desire."

"There you have it." Yasmin concluded. "That's the premise of the play in a nutshell."

Amber commented, "As audience members, all we can do is watch helplessly as this drama plays out before us until it reaches it tragic end."

Spock looked to Shaniqua. "It is curious. You are the only one at this table who actually had a role in this production. Yet, you have remained silent to this point."

"It is the play as they recall it." She answered. "What more have I to add?"

"Is it the play as _you_ recall it?" Spock asked.

Shaniqua hesitated, before replying, "Spock, everyone _knows_ this drama. For hundreds of years, it's served as one of Shakespeare's most popular plays. It's not the actor's role to . . . "

"Think?" Spock interrupted.

"That's not what I was going to say, Spock." She retorted. "Contrary to popular belief, actors _do _have brains."

The Vulcan told her, "Then, if you don't mind, please answer several questions about Act I for the enlightenment of your teammates."

"Wait a minute, Spock." Nyota protested. "You can't try to use her like that. She's on our side."

"Yeah." Yasmin agreed.

"It's all right girls." Shaniqua said, now willing to take up his request. "Spock can't make me say anything that isn't true." She looked to him and asked, "So, what's your first question?"

He asked, "What was the current state of the conflict between the Capulets and Montagues as portrayed in Act I?"

"As previously stated by my able teammates, the feud was quite combative." She responded. "Spock, were you asleep during Scene 1 when sword play broke out between the families?"

Amber and Habibah snickered.

Yasmin offered, "Yes, hopes for reconciliation between the families were quite bleak. The prince became so angered with the situation that he even threatened to put to death anyone who continued the fighting between the two families."

Spock commented, "As I awakened from my _supposed nap_, I seem to recall a character who attempted to infuse a bit of reason into this desperate situation. Shaniqua, do you know of whom I speak?"

"Benvolio." She answered.

"A nephew to the Montague patriarch and friend of Romeo." Spock stated. "He made an attempt to thwart the hostilities and may have been successful, if not the appearance of – Tybalt – a Capulet whose very being seemed fueled by emotional illogic and disharmony. In contrast, Benvolio provides us with a willing antidote to years of strife."

"But Benvolio is only one character out of the entire play." Nyota argued. "As shown in that first scene, peace can rarely be sustained by one individual."

"True." Spock told her. "However, Act I does not close before we see, yet, another example of a sign the feud may finally be broken." He returned to Shaniqua. "We're now at the Capulet home enjoying a festive party. Romeo decides to attend, despite the supposed danger. Could such an act really have been so treacherous in this young man's mind for him to take such a risk?"

She answered. "Like others his age, he wasn't thinking about the risks. He was a young man in love."

"_A young man in love._" Spock echoed. "So, according to your logic it must have been a great love to serve as his motivation to take such a perilous chance. At this point, was Juliet the inspiration for such peril?"

Realizing the trap, Shaniqua reluctantly admitted, "No. He took the risk to see Rosaline."

"Rosaline . . . who was Rosaline?" Amber asked. "I don't remember her in the play?"

"In the latter half of Scene 1, Romeo waxes poetic about his unrequited love for her." Spock remarked. "Perhaps, that's when you chose to take _your _nap."

"Ha – Ha." Amber replied.

The Vulcan continued, "Romeo takes the chance of being caught at the party of his supposed sworn enemy to meet with a woman who has not shown comparable interest in him. And, he is quickly discovered. Shaniqua, please tell us who identifies him?"

"Tybalt."

"Again, it's Tybalt whose blood boils with hate." Spock commented. "Yet, who is present to squelch the fire?"

"Capulet." Shaniqua answered.

"Capulet." Spock reiterated his name. "As head of the household, he would have right to dispense of any uninvited guest - especially one from the Montague clan. Yet, Capulet's response is to temper his kinsman's aggression. He even goes so far as to pay Romeo a compliment."

Habibah questioned, "Father Capulet said something nice about Romeo? I don't remember that."

Spock asked, "Shaniqua, perhaps, you can recall the exact lines."

Shaniqua stated, "Capulet tells Tybalt of Romeo . . .

_He bears him like a portly_5_ gentleman. _

_And, to say truth, Verona brags of him_

_To be a virtuous and well-governed youth._

Spock concluded, "Does Capulet and Benvolio's words and deeds not give credence to the real possibility of movement toward an accord between the two families?"

The women look to each other, before Nyota conceded, "All right, you've won that point. However, it will be more difficult for you to deny the true nature of this romantic tragedy."

"Nyota, I grant the word – tragedy - is included in the drama's original title.6 However, the play fails to meet the requirements for that genre."

"How can you say that?" Yasmin questioned. "What could be more tragic than the deaths of those two young characters? You should know what it means to have someone deny your ability to follow your heart just because your lover is not of the _right family_. . . not part of the _right group_ . . . not a member of the _right social class_. By some ill-conceived, arbitrary measure . . . your love is . . . _different . . . _and so it is . . . _forbidden._ Is this not the character of this tragedy?"

For a moment, Yasmin's words gave the Vulcan pause. As he looked about the table, he could saw from Nyota's expression she appeared anxious to hear his response. He then stated, "Listen a bit longer, as I present my arguments." He then made no secret he was directing his comment to Nyota, "Upon hearing me - if you remain unmoved by my reasons, I shall readily admit my ignorance of both life and love."

"Then, bring it on!" Habibah challenged him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear this." Amber chimed in.

Yasmin added, "And, this time, don't use Shaniqua as a reference. You'll need to do this on your own."

Spock began, "We have already established Romeo willfully attended an event hosted by the sworn enemy of his own family, simply to join with his love interest. Yet, he easily loses sight of that one-time all-consuming objective, when he happens to see a thirteen year old adolescent by the name of Juliet."

"Juliet is only a few weeks away from the age of fourteen." Shaniqua stated. "And, from my research I found that women during the time the play was written could be married at twelve with parental consent."

"Marriage at such a young age was still highly unusual." Spock noted. "Elizabethan audiences would certainly have recoiled at such a prospect since women more often married after the age of 21. Even Shakespeare's own wife had reached her 26th year at the time of their nuptials. Thus, there must have been a reason why the dramatist makes it a point to write dialogue that stresses Juliet's young age."

Realizing, Amber commented, "Wait! I think I get it. This young man comes to a party, supposedly smitten by Rosaline. Yet, the moment he sees this young girl, he impulsively throws Rosaline over for fresher game. Of course, at such an age, Juliet would be elated to catch the attention of this young man. And, finding out later he is a Montague would only serve to add to the illicit thrill of being involved in this forbidden love."

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Shaniqua charged.

"Oh, yeah!" Amber gasped.

Spock continued, "We are not long into the second act, before Romeo decides once again to violate the confines of the Capulet estate on the same evening as the party. Romeo stands below Juliet's chamber window and speaks words one can imagine he would have been happily offered up to Rosaline if his eyes had by chance met with hers before seeing Juliet."

"Oh, Spock, this is too much. How can you find fault with the balcony scene?" Nyota objected. "This depiction of young lovers bearing their souls to each other has been celebrated for centuries."

Spock challenged, "I ask you, Nyota, how few minutes had they spoken with each other and yet, Juliet can speak these words of her affection for Romeo . . .

_My bounty is as boundless of the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee, _

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

Is it no doubt why Shakespeare soon puts these lines in more reasoned perspective as Romeo remarks . . .

_Oh, blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,_

_Being in night, all this is but a dream,_

_Too flattering-sweet to be substantial._

The women looked to Shaniqua, who reluctantly nodded to confirm the accuracy of the Vulcan's recitation.

Spock them told them, "These youths then impulsively decide to marry. Romeo seeks the assistance of a Friar, who initially believes the young man is still infatuated with Rosaline. However, when learning Romeo's attentions are with Capulet's daughter, the cleric consents to marry the two in anticipation the union may bring an end to the feud. Indeed, at this point, it is reasonable to believe such a reconciliation may be brokered. However, both Romeo and Juliet choose to keep alive a pretense that their love will not be accepted. It is, indeed, this sustained pattern of illogic thought which seals their fate."

"I cannot disagree with any of the telling, thus far." Shaniqua confirmed. "It's all in the text.

"All right. Three more acts to go and three left to hear your case." Habibah noted. "However, Spock, I tell you we three will not be so easy to convince."

Spock continued, "Act III brings the return of Tybalt – the agent of anarchy. Still bearing a grudge from seeing Romeo at the Capulet party, he searches for Romeo to settle an offense his own kinsman has implored him to forget. Initially, Romeo's friend, Mercutio, seems to find no real danger in Tybalt's quest. As the better swordsman, he deals handily in a fight with Tybalt until Romeo as a new bridegroom attempts to breakup the conflict. Instead of stating why he seeks to end the bout, Romeo only succeeds in distracting Mercutio long enough for Tybalt to kill him. Romeo then retaliates by dealing his wife's cousin with a fatal blow."

"Mercutio certainly got a raw deal." Yasmin observed. "He wasn't even a Capulet or Montague, but dies because of their feud."

"The fact that Tybalt killed Mercutio – a relation to the prince – may have been one of the reason' why the prince hands down a sentence of banishment, instead of death to Romeo."

"Yeah." Yasmin remarked. "Banishment certainly would not have been a picnic at that time. But, it sure beats death. And, the Montagues were a family of means, so they could have made sure Romeo was cared for. One day, there may have even been an opportunity for a pardon."

"But, Romeo does not see that possibility at all." Habibah noted. "He goes to the priest and whines like a baby. He even contemplates suicide."

Yasmin cited, "And, if the situation was really so dire, how were the priest and Juliet's nurse able to arrange a booty call for those two right in Capulet's own house!"

Habibah added, "And, Romeo was there all night! You can't be any more reckless than that."

"Ooops!" Yasmin and Habibah both exclaimed.

Habibah then turned to her childhood friend and told her, "Sorry, Nyota. It looks like you're on your own."

Undaunted by her friends' abdication, she carried on, saying, "Spock, I will save you some by summarizing the remainder of the play."

The Vulcan nodded his consent.

Nyota began, "Capulet mistakenly attributes Juliet's display of grief to the untimely death of her cousin, Tybalt. While Capulte at one time deemed his daughter too young for marriage, he now arranges for a ceremony to join her to a wealthy suitor named Paris. Instead of confiding in her parents, Juliet takes it upon herself to come up with a plan to reunite with her husband. Consulting with the friar, she agrees to a plan to take a potion to simulate death for 40 hours. The conspirators hope this will give Romeo enough time to retrieve her from the family crypt, so they can go off and live together as man and wife."

"That sounds right to me, Nyota." Amber commented.

Nyota continued, "After Juliet takes the concoction and later presumed dead, the plan goes awry when news of his wife's death arrives to Romeo before the message detailing the deception. A distraught Romeo arrives at the Capulet family crypt and kills Paris, who had sought to morn for his lost bride and protect her body."

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yasmin commented.

Nyota added, "After finally seeing Juliet's lifeless body, Romeo commits suicide by ingesting poison. When Juliet awakens and finds her husband dead beside her, she uses his dagger to join him in death. The Capulets and Montagues arrive at the scene, too late to prevent the carnage. However, its pitiful sight is enough for the two sides to finally end the bitter feud at a cost of this precious blood."

She then turned to the Vulcan. "It was love which brought these two young people together in life. And, love which brought them together in death. If this is not a tragic love story, then I do not know the meaning of the term."

The other women applaud and praise her recitation.

"Well done, Nyota." Shaniqua told her.

Amber said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"It is true." Spock remarked, as the women's congratulatory remarks began to subside.

"Nyota, did you hear that?" Yasmin exclaimed. "Spock is conceding!"

Spock retorted, "I was doing nothing of the sort."

"We all heard you, Spock." Habibah declared. "There is no use trying to take back your words, now."

Spock explained, "When I stated - _It is true – _I was merely agreeing with Nyota that she did not know appear to understand the meaning of the term – _tragic love story._ First, the protagonists are both flawed."

Nyota replied, "But isn't that one of the major qualities of a tragic character . . . the possession of some flaw or a temporary lapse in moral judgment that leads to his downfall and in turn has a detrimental effect on the entire community."

"Yes." The Vulcan commented. "However, the protagonist's action leading to the tragic end must be followed by recognition on the part of that character to identify his culpability in bringing about this woeful state of affairs. Neither Romeo nor Juliet possessed the quality of self-reflection that would have led to this discovery. Nor, do their suicides signify an awareness of the effects of their actions on the loved ones they leave behind?"

"He tells the truth." Habibah signified.

"Who can deny it?" Amber asked.

Then Shaniqua remarked, "But, he has yet to speak on love. What can he tell us about love?"

Spock could feel Nyota's eyes upon him. Thinking of Dr. Marini's advice earlier that day, he knew he must choose carefully his next words.

The Vulcan said, "Throughout the play, there was much talk about love between Romeo and Juliet. However, neither one really understood its meaning. Like children, they prattled on about its outer shell, but not its substance. They enjoyed the ephemeral beauty of its flowering, but did not take care to nurture its roots. It is no wonder their so-called love could not survive the sight of seeing each other lifeless in the crypt."

Shaniqua prodded him, saying, "You told us what isn't love, but have yet to tell us what love is. Perhaps, your criticism of this pair of youths is as baseless as you allege was the condition of their love."

Spock answered, "A woman I know once quoted a passage from a book she holds sacred. She told me, '_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things_.'"7

The _Precious Ones _nodded, while Amber whispered to Habibah, "What woman? Who's he talking about, now?"

She whispered back, "Just shut up and listen."

But, when Amber saw the tears welling up in Nyota's eyes, she realized her question was answered.

Spock continued, "I cannot say I fully understood its meaning when I first heard her speak these words. But over time, she proved to me its truth."

Shaniqua asked, "What proof did she offer as evidence to such a lofty claim?"

He replied, "She lives . . . she feels . . . she acts . . . she believes she can effect change."

"OK, now I'm confused." Amber admitted. "I thought we were talking about romantic love."

"I was asked for proof of a love that transcends all conditions and endures even death itself." Spock responded. "The manifestation of a love of this kind is not confined to that which happens during private moments betwen lovers."

"Go on, Spock." Yasmin urged him. "Expound upon your evidence."

"She believes in faith . . . " Spock remarked. "She holds fast to her spiritual convictions in a world that mocks such beliefs and contends only a fool places credence in that which seemingly lies beyond empirical proof. Yet, those who know her have come to recognize that for her, _Faith is not belief without proof, but trust without reservation._8 Faith serves as a major source of her strength. It is a guiding light for the way she leads her life and the compassion she shows to others."

Habibah voiced, "I find no untruths there."

Spock continued, "She believes in fidelity . . . She does not form friendships without great consideration. When she does so, she carefully fosters these relationships based on ideals of honesty, trustworthiness, loyalty and mutual affection. She would no more betray a friend, than she would cut off her right arm."

"He speaks the truth." Yasmin commented. "I know he speaks the truth."

The Vulcan told then, "She believes in second chances . . . On a training mission on an unfamiliar planet, she remained with a profoundly depressed soldier who had separated himself from their unit with thoughts of suicide. She refused to give up on him in order to secure a second chance at life for a man she hardly knew."

"Yes, that is love." Shaniqua commented. "True love recognizes the suffering of others and has the will to seek its relief."

And, then Spock noted, "She believes in a love that is unconditional . . . Even for a father who would abhor that which she loves . . . "

"Nyota rose up sharply from her seat, saying, "Stop it, Spock! You've gone to far."

He continued, rising up to meet Nytota's eyes. "_This woman_ . . . somehow finds room in her heart to accommodate this . . . most . . . unworthy . . . excuse of a man."

Nyota rose up sharply from her seat, defying Spock to complete his sentence.

"What just happened?" Amber whispered to Habibah. "I feel like I suddenly missed a scene or two."

"_Shhhhhhh!" _Habibah tried to quiet her.

Spock told them, "And, finally . . . she believes in sacrifice . . . She proved herself willing to offer herself as precious ransom in exchange for his life . . . And, indeed, he too was an _unworthy _recipient of her gifts . . . but, too weak was he to refuse her . . . his need being too great . . . his want too evident . . . his burning lust for her demanded immediate satisfaction."

"Spock . . . please . . . you don't know who might be listening." Nyota attempted to interrupt him.

The Vulcan continued, disregarding her fear. "She gave him . . . _everything . . . _She gave him . . . _all _. . . imparting her sweet favors with a gentle kiss upon his lips . . . a wisp of warm breath against his neck . . . and her touch . . . _her tender touch . . . that took hold of my heart . . . and made an eager hostage of my soul._"

"No more!" She cried out.

"I ask you." He stated quietly, but with an indelible intensity that left no witness unmoved. "Is this not a love that endures, not just for the moment, but for all time?"

Nyota only took a moment to wipe her tears and grab her purse and jacket. Visibly shaken, she left them unable to speak another word.

Spock watched her go out, unable to mask his anger with her reaction.

Seeing him standing inertly, Habibah quickly rose from her seat. And, with the other women in the _Amen corner, _she confronted the Vulcan.

"Oh, no you don't, Spock! You can't stir the pot and then leave it to burn." Habibah ordered him. "Swallow that damn Vulcan pride and go after her!"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 35, Uhura receives another unexpected gift and Spock begins to recognize the limits of his own understanding.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Soybeans

2 Sweet potato

3 Deep fried eggplant in vegetable broth

4 The Japanese equivalent to _"Cheers!"_

5 Dignified

6 The first published versions were entitled, _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet._"

7 1 Cor. 13:7

8 One of the author's favorite quotes on faith rom 20th C. theologian, David Elton Trueblood.


	35. Chapter 35 Reconciliation - Part I

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 35, Uhura receives another unexpected gift and Spock begins to recognize the limits of his own understanding.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

**4:23 PM, Wednesday, Uhura's Hotel Suite, **_**Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel & Conference Center**_

Uhura entered her hotel suite as she had spent most of the day . . . _in a daze. _She knew she had attended a full slate of conference sessions that day, but if asked she would be hard pressed to recall much that had been , details of her confrontation with Spock at the restaurant the previous night were still agonizingly fresh in her mind.

Uhura had not been aware how much the conflict concerning her father and Spock had affected her until she realized she was trembling, while waiting outside for the SkyCab the restaurant host offered to summon for her. Then, she heard someone calling her name . . . but it was not Spock.

"_Nyota." Shaniqua called to her, as the actress hurriedly put on her coat. "Where are you going?"_

"_I've already made arrangement with the host about my portion of the bill." Uhura told her, averting her eyes from her friend. "And, I made sure I included a tip."_

"_You know I didn't come out here to talk about the bill." Shaniqua replied. "I'm worried about you . . . we, all are."_

_Uhura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shaniqua. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."_

"_Ruin my evening? Are you kidding?" Her friend told her. "I had a great time. It's not very often I get a chance to have deep conversations about the plays I'm in . . . even among the cast and crew. Spock had us all thinking about that classic drama in new ways. You know, I actually believe the questions he raised will help me keep my own performance fresh and dynamic."_

"_Yes. Spock . . . is something special." Uhura told her. "So, is my father."_

"_Nyota, why don't you tell Spock about Kafil and what he means to you?" Shaniqua asked._

"_He doesn't want to hear it." Uhura responded. _

"_How do you know that?" Her friend questioned._

"_Because you're the one out here . . . not him . . . not Spock." She answered with a sharp pain in her voice._

_Silence. _

_A SkyCab pulled up to the curb near the women. Uhura started for the vehicle._

"_Wait." Shaniqua told her. "I just have to run in and get my purse."_

"_No." Uhura told her somberly. "I'm not going to have you play nursemaid to me all night when you have both matinee and evening performances to deal with tomorrow."_

_Uhura kissed her friend's cheek. "Thank you, Shaniqua. You really were fantastic as Juliet tonight."_

Back in her hotel suite after a fruitless day of attending conference sessions, Uhura decided to finally check her messages. The earliest was from Sevat with a time stamp from yesterday evening while she was at Shaniqua's play. The Vulcan told her he had been unexpectedly called away from the conference, but would meet with her when she returned to the Academy.

Although her mentor's sudden departure surprised her, Uhura was relieved he was gone. There was no way she could have pretended _all was well_. Nor, could she openly speak with him about her troubles.

Uhura next found that throughout the day, Yasmin, Habibah and Shaniqua each had sent her messages saying they were able to talk whenever she was ready. Not wanting to worry her friends any longer, she sent a text to them saying, "You should know how much your offer means to me, but I need some time to myself. I promise I'll be ready to rejoin life, tomorrow." Uhura then added a icon, hoping it would at least make her friends smile, since they all knew she "hated" such glib symbols of affection.

Her next message came from Amber who asked if she wanted to meet for dinner at 7 that evening to talk about her article. Her audio message stated, "I was thinking it would be foolish if we were both at the same place and I did not take the time to give you some pointers on shaping your presentation into a journal article according to our professional editorial standards. Don't worry, Nyota. We won't eat at the hotel. The food is not bad here, but you probably feel cooped up after being her all day. I'll wait for you in the lobby if you want to go. But, no questions asked if you don't show up."

_But, it's Baba's last night on Earth, before he'll have to return to his colony. I'm sure he will want to see me tonight. _She told herself. _After I take my shower, I'll let Amber know I can't make it._

Suddenly, she heard the computer's voice announce, "Incoming call for Ms. Uhura."

She responded, "Computer, please identify."

"Caller undisclosed." The computer replied. "Will you accept the call?"

She thought without hesitation, _It has to Spock. He's being cautious, since he would not be sure if I am alone._

"Yes, computer." She said, as she sat down on the living room couch to ready herself. "Put the call through."

"Nyota?"The voice called to her.

"Baba." She answered, hoping her voice did not betray her disappointment.

"Are you alone?" Kafil asked.

"Yes, Baba. There is no one here, but me." She replied. "I remember you said you would be leaving Earth tomorrow. Shall I meet you and Makayla for dinner tonight?"

"No, Nyota. I've called to tell you I'm leaving Paris." He began. "I did not want to depart from you this way. However, my business concerns will not allow time for me to give a proper good-bye."

His words saddened her. She thought to herself, _After all these years of being apart, how can Baba leave Earth without taking the time to see me once more?"_

"I know this must be a disappointment to you." Kafil continued. "Yet, there are two things I must say to you before I go. Are you listening?"

"Yes, Baba." She answered dutifully.

He told her, "First – I hope you have thought about what we discussed concerning the need for you to _make the right choice._"

She retorted, "Your words are rather cryptic. I will not presume to know to what matter you are referring."

"I have given my consent to have a certain opportunity presented to you upon your return to the Academy." He told her. "There will be no ambiguity when the offer is made."

"And, what if I turn down this proposal?" She questioned. "What happens if – according to your criteria – I fail to _make the right choice?"_

Kafil paused for several moments, before answering, "I have assured my associates you will be discreet no matter your response. We are blood, Nyota. Are we not?"

From the tone of his voice, she could tell it was not a point for which he anticipated debate. Whatever the nature of the mysterious request, her father expected her strict confidence about the matter.

"Baba, you said there were _two_ issues you wanted to address." Nyota told him, no longer hiding her discontent. "You should move on to the second one least you not have time to move on to_ your_ _more pressing business concerns._"

"Have you opened the package, yet?" He asked.

"What package?" She questioned.

"It should be there in your suite." He told her. "I was told it would be delivered no latter than 4 PM."

"Just a moment." Nyota turned her eyes to a foyer table by the entrance and spotted a small package by a vase of flowers. "Oh, I think I see it." She told him as she walked to it. "I must have walked right past it when I came in."

"I planned to give it to you in person, tonight." He told her. "However, this will have to do for now."

Nyota removed a box from its outer envelope. When her father heard her gasp, he knew she had revealed its contents.

"Oh, Baba!" She cried as she held up the necklace made up in a Kikuyu style of 10 delicate strands of silver dipped beads mixed with semi-precious stones. "This is Mama's necklace. Nyanya1 said it was her favorite."

"Are the earrings there too?" He asked.

"Yes." She spotted the matching silver beaded jewelry. "But, Baba . . . You are not trying to give them to me, are you? After I was so careless with her chain with the Adinkra pendant, how can you trust me with this?"

"Your mother wanted you to have it." He told her. "I was just keeping it for you until you became of age. Perhaps, I waited too long. However, you must excuse me for refusing to want his precious child to ever grow up."

Nyota picked up one of the earrings and held it up to see it glimmer in the light.

"Do these things please you, Nyota?"

"Of course, they do." She replied. "Their beauty is only enhanced by the fact that they used to belong to Mama. It will gladden my heart each time I find the occasion to wear them."

"Do not leave them alone in their box too often, Nyota?" He advised. "It pleased your mother to share these trinkets with others whenever possible."

She noted, "Starfleet regulations wouldn't allow me to wear them with my uniform, but I promise I will show them off whenever I can."

He responded, "Hearing such happiness in your voice makes my parting a little bit easier."

She asked, "Baba, do I have time to come to the SkyPort to say good-bye?"

"No, _Hazina Yangu Kidogo_2_ . . . " _He replied. "Already I must go."

"But, Baba . . . "

He interrupted her, "Tigwo na thayo,3 Nyota."

"Thii na thayo,4 Baba." She reluctantly replied, as they ended the call.

_All right, Nyota. _She told herself as she held the jewelry in her hands. _Enough of feeling sorry for yourself. Maybe I should go out with Amber tonight and at least do something constructive with the day. Wearing Mama's jewelry will raise my spirits up, while keeping thoughts of Spock away from me for at least this night._

_**7:07 PM, Kitchen, Apartment of Dr. Serge Marini and his wife, Sabine **_

In the center of the kitchen, Spock stood next to a butcher's block that had been covered in parchment paper. Upon it, he laid a sheet of freshly rolled pasta. Dr. Marini's wife, Sabine, came over to inspect it. Although 101 years old, she still maintained a spring in her step, light in her eyes and a zest for life that left no doubt why Marini had been in love with this woman for over sixty years. Both she and the Vulcan were attired in well-worn aprons.

Running her fingers lightly over the dough, she said to him light-heartedly. "I believe someone has not been telling me the truth. This is not the first time you've made fresh pasta, is it Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan responded, "Madame, I assure you I am not experienced in this endeavor. I have only your instructions to guide me."

"Well, you certainly are a good listener and follow directions quite well. I'm just glad you agreed to help me with the dinner, while Serge is out buying the crème we'll need for the sauce." She returned to the stove to tend to the stuffing simmering in a sauté pan.

She continued, "However, I can't say you are much of a talker. I feel like I've been giving a monologue ever since Serge left."

Spock did not respond, as she tasted her filling and then tossed a pinch more salt into it. After stirring the mixture once more, she brought the pan to the Vulcan. She directed him to "Place about a tablespoon of filling on the dough, leaving approximately 3 ½ inches between each mound."

He followed her instructions as she watched.

She asked him, "Don't Vulcans talk much?"

"Vulcans are not adverse to dialogue." He retorted. "However, we tend to reserve speech for times it is warranted."

"Oh, Mr. Spock." She laughed. "Was that a slight you hurled my way?"

"Madame, one would not hurl a slight." He replied. "One _sends_ a slight. One hurls an offense and I meant you nothing of the kind."

"I'll have to scold Serge for keeping you away from me. I enjoy a _tart tongue – _just ask my husband." She responded mischievously.

"I'm ready, Madame." He said tersely.

"You are?!" She said brightly, thinking he had caught on to her sexual innuendo. "If I were at least 25 years younger and not happily married I might have taken you up on your offer."

Spock paused incredulously in reaction to her remark, before telling her, "Madame_, I am ready _for the next step in the preparation of the ravioli."

Sabine laughed heartily at herself, before finally calming down. She then showed him how to fold the excess dough over the other half containing the filling. Demonstrating how to cut and seal one of the pasta-filled pieces, she advised, "Seal the dough tightly around the edges except you should make sure to leave a little space at one side to allow the air to escape when necessary. In that way, cooking is a lot like love. Is this not true?"

The Vulcan did not readily understand Sabine's analogy, but was in no mood to ask. All day, the events of the previous night at the restaurant continued to play over and over, again, in his mind.

_Spock disclosed, "She gave him . . . everything . . . She gave him . . . all . . . imparting her sweet favors with a gentle kiss upon his lips . . . a wisp of warm breath against his neck . . . and her touch . . . her tender touch . . . that took hold of my heart . . . and made an eager hostage of my soul."_

"_No more!" Nyota cried out._

"_I ask you." He stated quietly, but with an indelible intensity that left no witness unmoved. "Is this not a love that endures, not just for the moment, but for all time?"_

_Nyota only took a moment to wipe her tears and grab her purse and jacket. Visibly shaken, she left them unable to speak another word._

_Spock watched her go out, unable to mask his anger with her reaction. _

_Seeing him standing inertly, Habibah quickly rose from her seat. And, with the other women in the Amen corner, she confronted the Vulcan._

"_Oh, no you don't, Spock! You can't stir the pot and then leave it to burn." Habibah ordered him. "Swallow that damn Vulcan pride and go after her!"_

_He stood there . . ._

_Frozen in place . . . _

_Thinking . . . _

_Did I not strip away the façade and expose myself before her and her friends?_

_What more does she want from me? _

_What more do I have to give?_

"_Spock!" Habibah called to him. "Have you listened to a single word I've said?"_

_A waiter cautiously entered the room and said, "Excuse me, please. Is there anything I can do to be of service? It appears that one of your party is leaving and inquired about her portion of the bill."_

"_We shall require the remainder of the check." Spock said coolly. "Our evening here seems to have come to an end."_

_As the waiter moved toward the Vulcan with a digital receipt maker, Spock observed Shaniqua snatch up her jacket and hurriedly exit the room, leaving her purse behind._

"_Shall I place this on one check, sir?" The waiter asked. _

_Before Spock could speak, Yasmin answered, "His credit is only good for himself and this woman." She gestured toward Amber. "We've got the rest, including the bill for the woman who just left the room."_

_By the time Spock completed the transaction for the bill and headed out of the restaurant with Amber, Nyota was already departing in her SkyCab. Upon Amber's request, Spock escorted her back to her hotel by Metro. As they silently rode the train, a tension grew between them. Upon their arrival at her Metro stop, the Vulcan dutifully walked her to the hotel entrance and started to turn away to leave without a word. Then, unexpectedly Amber called to him._

"_Hey, you." She said, causing him to turn back to her. "It's happened to me."_

_The Vulcan hesitated, not knowing if he wanted to be drawn into a conversation. But, then he asked, "What happened to you?"_

"_I've found myself in situations when I just didn't know what to say." She told him. "That's the reason why you didn't go after Nyota, isn't it?"_

_Silence._

_Then, Spock turned to her and said, "I believe it is still your line."_

"_What?" _

_He remarked drily, "Is this not the point where you provide sage advice that supposedly addresses the issue you presume I am facing? To use a cliché, would it not the function of this verbal remedy to 'make it all better?'"_

_She shook her head, saying, "Oh, Mr. Spock, if you thought that, then you are truly mistaken." _

"_I see." The Vulcan commented tersely. _

"_No, you don't." She told him. "You just don't get it."_

"_Well, you certainly are not the first one to share those sentiments, tonight." He replied. "No further reiteration of that theme is necessary."_

_Amber took a breath to calm her growing frustration, before saying, "Spock, I know its difficult for a man of science to accept this, but sometimes there is no right thing to say when a person you love is in pain. Knowing what that person is going through may be beyond our level of understanding."_

_The Vulcan took a few moments to consider her statement, before replying dispassionately, "That response is most unsatisfactory."_

_Spock watched Amber as she turned away from him and disappeared behind the doors of the hotel. _

"How many ravioli per person?" Spock asked, as he rolled out another long sheet of pasta.

"I usually prepare 10 per person." She answered.

"Then, it appears we have both miscalculated the amount of food required this evening." He noted. "I have already prepared 38 ravioli, but I estimate you have filling remainder for approximately 17 more."

"Oh, really." For a moment, she seemed to hesitate as if trying to think up a satisfactory answer. Then, she replied, "Spock, food is never wasted in our home. Go ahead and prepare the remaining ravioli. I'll just freeze the leftovers, if some remain."

"I have returned." Dr. Marini announced, as he entered the kitchen with a recyclable shopping bag in hand.

"It's about time." She told him, as she removed the bag from his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that?" He protested playfully. "Spock is going to think we are too old to make love."

"Calm down now." She retorted as she removed the crème and two bottles of white wine from the bag. "You know if I get you too excited now, you won't be any good later on when _I really need you_."

_Too much information, _Spock thought as he began folding the pastry sheet over the mounds of filling on the butcher's block.

At the stove, Sabine turned on the heat under a pot of salted water, while Marini went to the sink to wash his hands. Marini told the Vulcan, "Spock, now that I'm back, I can take over for you."

"You will do nothing of the kind." Sabine refuted her husband's statement. "You can set the table, Serge."

"But, Spock is our guest." Marini countered. "He should be relaxing, while we finish the meal."

Spock raised his head from his task and offered, "I would not mind relinquishing this chore, if it would restore peace to your home."

"No, Spock. You continue what you're doing." She said, without taking her eye off of her own work. "I'll not replace you after all the effort I put into training you to make the ravioli just the way _I_ like them."

Sabine's comment, once again, gave the Vulcan pause.

Marini remarked, "I learned a while back it is best not to argue for long with Sabine, while in her domain. She's definitely the mistress of the kitchen."

"_Just the kitchen, Serge?"_ She purred in a sultry voice, defying her years.

Spock noticed the centenarian blush and grin from ear to ear, as he removed five plates from the cupboard and place them on a cart. He then began to retrieve five sets of table settings to go along with the plates.

"Are other guests expected at your home, tonight?" Spock asked.

"Well, uh . . ."Marini hesitated to answer.

"Spock . . . " Sabine called to him. "Bring the ravioli here to the stove so I can show you how it should be properly cooked."

Pushing his cart loaded with dishes and glasses, Marini closed the kitchen door behind him and moved the items to the dining room table. Just then, the door signal sounded. Marini quickly checked the front door monitor, before letting the visitors inside.

"Grand-père!" Amber exclaimed as she threw her arms about Marini.

After embracing his granddaughter, he looked to a bewildered looking Nyota. He asked Amber, "Is this the _one_?"

"Yes. Of course, it's her." She responded. "Grand-père, this is the bright Xenolinguist you've heard about, Cadet Uhura of Starfleet Academy. Nyota, this is my grandfather, the eminent physicist Dr. Marini."

Recognizing the name, Nyota told him, "I'm honored, sir."

In the kitchen, Spock stood motionless upon hearing Nyota's unmistakable voice. Part of him wanted to see her and, yet . . . he knew . . . he knew Amber had spoken a painful truth. Last night, he had not gone after Nyota, because he didn't know what to say . . . He still didn't know what to say. And, like he did as a child when the world seem to prove more than he could bear, his first reaction was to withdraw into himself where all expectations were known.

The Vulcan told himself, _It was, indeed, a more familiar course of action. One I had followed most of my life._

And, then, the stark realization came to him as he acknowledged,_ But, it is not at all satisfying._

_Nyota . . . _Spock called to her silently. _Help me to find the way back to you._

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 36 - despite the _minefields _of pride, familial loyalty and misunderstandings – Uhura and Spock find a way to reconcile.

The next chapter is already posted. However, please do not expect this pace to continue. With school starting, again, soon, I'll be back to my usual posting of one chapter a week.

I hope you enjoy it.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

1 Swahili word for _Grandmother._

2 A Swahili "pet name" for Uhura, which translates as _My Little Treasure._

3 These Kikuyu words of parting translate as _remain in peace._

4 Nyota's Kikuyu response translates as _go in peace._


	36. Chapter 36 Reconciliation - Part II

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 36 - despite the _minefields _of pride, familial loyalty and misunderstandings – Uhura and Spock find a way to reconcile.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**7:29 PM, Apartment of Dr. Serge Marini and his wife, Sabine **_

"Grand-père!" Amber exclaimed as she threw her arms about Dr. Serge Marini.

After embracing his granddaughter, he looked to a bewildered looking Nyota. He then asked Amber, "Is this the _one_?"

"Yes. Of course, it's her." She responded. "Grand-père, this is the bright Xenolinguist you've heard about, Cadet Uhura of Starfleet Academy. Nyota, this is my grandfather, the eminent physicist Dr. Marini."

Recognizing the name, Nyota told him, "I'm honored, sir."

"Nyota, my granddaughter knows such formalities are not called for in this home." Marini told Uhura. "I am Serge."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Nyota responded and then looked back at Amber, as if to say, _What's going on, here?_

"Nyota, let me take your coat and bag." Amber told her.

The East African obeyed and removed her coat, revealing her attire – black leggings and a thigh-length purple tunic adorned by her mother's silver necklace and earrings.

"Where's our other guest?" Amber asked her grandfather as she took Nyota's coat and bag containing her iTablet.

"Making ravioli with your grandmother." He answered.

"Really?" The redhead woman responded incredulously. "I've got to see this."

Nyota watched Amber disappear behind a door she assumed was the kitchen, while Marini moved to the dining room table. She decided to follow him.

"May I help you set the table?" Nyota asked.

"Why are our guests so willing to lend a hand?" He asked.

Uhura disregarded his question and began to set the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping out." She told him.

He questioned, "But, why?"

She answered, "To be honest, Serge, your granddaughter did not tell me we would be having dinner at your home, tonight. If I had known I would have brought something."

"You brought yourself." Marini responded. "That is more than sufficient."

"There is a Swahili saying, _Mkono mtupu haulambwi._" She told him, "It translates as, _An empty hand is not licked."_

Marini retorted, "Well, there is also a French saying, _À cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents."_

"In other words, _Don't look a gifthorse in the mouth." _She laughed. "So then, you accept my offer to help?"

"I haven't stopped you, yet." He told her, as Amber came to them with a pitcher of water.

As she began filling the glasses, Amber teased, "So, Nyota, I see Grand-père has you working for your dinner."

"He did nothing of the kind." She replied lightheartedly. "I wasn't raised to sit around and watch other people do for me."

Marini remarked, "That's certainly a sign of good parenting when you see such behavior reflected in one's off-spring."

"Thank you." Uhura responded with a smile.

"Watch out for this one." Amber playfully warned about her grandfather. "He's an old school charmer."

"There's nothing _old school_ about me." Marini contended. "Classic, yes . . . but, not _old school." _The elder man left them, pushing the cart back into the kitchen.

With the dishes now set, Uhura asked, "Amber, is there anything I can do to help in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?" Amber seemed hesitant to answer. "Oh, no . . . Grand-mère has everything under control. However, if you want to wash up, you'll find the bathroom down the hall . . . second door on the right."

Uhura went to the restroom as advised and washed her hands. She looked forward to enjoying a home cooked meal; however, she wondered why Amber had not been more transparent about their plans. She said to herself, _How much work regarding my article will we actually accomplish, tonight?_

When Uhura returned to the dining room, she found Amber in a disagreement with a woman who appeared close to Marini's age.

As the older woman set a steaming bowl of fresh green beans on the table, Amber told her, "You do realize it is the 23rd Century, don't you?"

Sabine answered, "So, now you're saying that I'm feeble-minded? That I don't even know the current period I'm living in?"

"Grand-mère, you know there's no reason to take it there." Amber retorted. "But, when are you going to realize that _nobody_ eats salad _after _the entrée anymore."

"Well, I'm somebody." Sabine sternly told her. "And, when we have a special meal, that's the order of courses."

Although she knew it was futile, Amber started to give another argument when she became aware of Uhura's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nyota. I didn't mean for you to hear this."

"Why are you apologizing? I am sure she's dealt with family before." Sabine countered, as she made her way to Uhura. "Bonsoir and welcome to our home. I'm Serge's wife, Sabine."

"I'm Nyota." Uhura said as she held out her hand.

Sabine ignored Uhura's more formal gesture and brought the East African into her arms in a sincere, but hearty embrace.

"Grand-mère . . . " Amber warned, "You'll smother her."

Sabine parted from Uhura and ordered her granddaughter, "Go in the kitchen and help your grandfather with the wine. Our other guest should be bringing out the main course shortly."

Amber reluctantly submitted to the command, as Sabine turned back to Uhura. She told her, "You're a pretty little thing."

Uhura could see the woman openly sizing her up.

Sabine continued, "Sometimes people underestimate the petite ones, but we both know we can be like tigers in the bed. Is this not so?"

Uhura's eyes quickly shot to the kitchen door, hoping Amber would soon be back. The East African then answered awkwardly, "Sabine, you certainly have a lovely home."

As if she did not hear Uhura, Sabine remarked as she removed her apron, "You don't see matches like yours very often. In fact, I don't ever recall seeing such a coupling between a human one of their kind."

Uhura continued her one-sided conversation. "I especially like the natural wood furnishings. Wood gives a much warmer ambience to the décor than synthetic materials."

"Tell me your secret." Sabine said quietly as she sided up to Uhura. "Serge and I have a good sex life, but I'm always looking for new ways to spice it up."

"Sabine, I . . . I . . . " Uhura breathed a sigh of relief when the kitchen door came open with Marini and Amber coming in, each with a bottle of white wine in hand.

"Grand-mère." Amber called to her, as she set down the bottle on the table. "Leave Nyota _alone_."

"We were just talking." Sabine replied.

"I can imagine." Amber told her, before changing her focus to Marini who was filling the wine glasses. "Grand-père, remember, I don't think he drinks wine."

"Not drink wine?" Marini questioned. "How can that be? Does he have a medical condition that does not allow it?"

She replied, "It's my understanding Vulcans do not partake of these drinks because they believe it pointless to do so when the alcohol fails to have its intoxicating effect."

_Vulcans? _Uhura said to herself. _The guest in the kitchen . . . Spock?_

It did not take long for Uhura's intuition to be confirmed, as Spock entered carrying a platter of ravioli covered with crème sauce and chives. "Where shall I set . . . "

_For a moment . . ._

_Time seemed to stop . . ._

_There he was . . . _

_Like she had never seen him before . . . _

_Looking so domesticated with the apron tied about his waist . . . _

_How it warmed her heart to see him this way . . ._

_And . . . _

_There she was . . ._

_Like he had always seen her . . ._

_So lithe . . ._

_So captivating . . ._

_So beautiful . . ._

_His Nyota . . ._

"Why don't you kiss her?" Sabine asked bluntly, as she took the platter from Spock's hands.

_But . . ._

_The two remained frozen in place . . ._

_Too much had passed between them for reconciliation to come so easily . . ._

_As each one waited for the other to make the first move . . . _

"Go on." The older woman encouraged them. "Dinner will start to get cold if you wait too long."

Seeing their inaction, Amber told Sabine, "Stop it, Grand-père. You're embarrassing them. They didn't come here to put on a show."

"I thought you said they were lovers." Sabine remarked disappointedly to Amber and her husband, as she set the platter on the table. "They don't act like lovers at all."

"Nyota, please take a seat." Amber said quickly, as if concerned the East African might not stay.

Nyota pulled Amber around to her and turned her back to the others. She whispered, "Why did you do this?"

Amber whispered back, "I talked it over with your friends. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Please stay, Nyota. You won't be sorry you did."

"What are you two doing over there?" Sabine called to the two women. "There's nothing worse than cold pasta."

Nyota sighed, thinking she should just leave while she had the chance. However, after a brief hesitation, the East African took a seat at the table.

Happily, Amber then turned to Spock and said, "Let me take your apron and then you can sit next to Nyota."

The Vulcan removed his apron, but against her directive he deliberately sat across rather than next to Uhura.

Sabine took notice of the action and sniffed with disdain, as she began to serve their plates. She remarked, "Did you see that? They're acting like children."

Still standing with wine bottle in hand, Marini asked Spock, "Is it true that Vulcans don't drink wine?"

"We do not drink any Terran alcoholic beverages." Spock answered.

"But, Spock, we don't just drink wine solely for its alcoholic content." Marini told him. "One of our countrymen once said, _Wine makes every meal an occasion, every table more elegant, every day more civilized_."1

Sabine added, "Indeed, cock and wine make up my favorite food group."2

Near exasperation, Amber tried to put a different spin on the obscene comment by saying, "There doesn't look like there's any chicken on the menu tonight." She laughed uneasily. "Looks like you're going to be dissatisfied."

Sabine added, "It's Nyota who'll be dissatisfied if she doen't get her act together."

Despite the remark, Spock retained a look of cool indifference. However, Uhura felt her composure wearing thin, while Amber felt herself losing control.

"Dear God!" Amber exclaimed. "Can we just sit down and eat?!" She waited until her startled grandparents sat down, before taking the empty chair between Uhura and Spock. Downing her glass of wine, she closed her eyes as if waiting for it to take immediate effect.

When Amber opened her eyes, she saw her grandparents already enjoying their food. However, she noticed Spock had not yet picked up his utensils. Following the line of his vision, Amber realized his focus was upon Uhura.

As if unaware of the Vulcan's attention, the East African silently completed her recitation of grace before picking up her fork and knife. When Nyota began by eating the green beans, Spock's face appeared to portray a hint of displeasure with her initial choice. He then picked up his own utensils and proceeded to eat from his plate. However, when she turned her attention to the ravioli, the Vulcan paused. He watched as she selected one of the pasta pieces and cut it in half, as if examining the filling.

Spock seemed to become somewhat impatient as she slid one of the halves unto her fork with her knife, lifted it to her mouth, and finally allowed it to find a place on her tongue. From Amber's perspective, the Vulcan appeared to hold his breath as she chewed and – _at last_ – swallowed.

Uhura turned to Marini's wife and commented, "Sabine, this has to be the best ravioli I've ever had."

Sabine's soured disposition appeared to brighten with the East African's comment. "Thank you, Nyota." She replied simply.

"I noticed you used a crème sauce, instead of a tomato based one." Uhura remarked as she speared a ravioli to eat.

"Never use a red sauce with such delicate ingredients, Nyota." Sabine lectured. "You would not want to overpower the different levels of flavor one carefully builds when preparing this recipe."

"The filling and sauce are absolutely delicious." Nyota told her. "However, I believe my favorite aspect of this dish is the pasta itself . . . so light and subtle . . . it really is quite divine."

"Spock is the one who made the pasta." Marini offered, when his wife seemed reluctant to provide the information. "He even made the dough from scratch."

"He made it according to my strict instructions." Sabine countered. "However, I will admit Spock was a fine _assistant_."

Amazed by a skill she did not know he possessed, Uhura looked to Spock who chose not to remain silent. However, she could tell by his not-too-subtle smirk that he was quite proud of his accomplishment.

Pleased that there seemed to be a break-through in their relationship, Amber decided she would attempt to build upon the good-natured feelings that had blossomed.

The redhead began, "Well . . . since we are handing out compliments, I might as well give one to Nyota."

"To me?" Uhura smiled. "Whatever for?"

"Look at you . . . Your necklace and earrings are quite exquisite." She raved. "I'm sitting here in sheer envy."

"Why thank you." Uhura responded, as she continued to eat.

Amber noticed Spock raise his eyes to look to Uhura, as if to examine the items more carefully. Aware of his focus, the East African seemed to self-consciously reach up and place her hand over her necklace as if to obstruct its view.

"Nyota is such a smart dresser." Amber remarked. "This fine jewelry reminds me of that blue suit she wore for her conference presentation a couple days ago."

Uhura noticed how Spock's body stiffened.

Amber continued, "Nyota, it really fit you perfectly. I wish I had your taste in clothes."

Uhura disclosed, "Amber, I must confess you sentiments are displaced. I didn't choose the suit for myself."

"I knew it!" Amber exclaimed, as if a _great secret _had been confirmed. "It was _someone special_, wasn't it?. . . _Someone_ who really knew you in the _most intimate way._ That's why, he could pick out such a professional, yet flattering outfit. Right?"

Amber turned to the Vulcan to catch his expression, but realized she had wrongly assumed the identity of the gift giver upon seeing him. With his utensils now resting on his plate and arms crossed, he focused an intense glare upon the East African but she refused to be intimidated.

"The outfit was chosen for me by a mentor." Uhura remarked. "I only kept it long enough for that occasion, but then it was returned."

"What was the name of the shop?" Sabine asked. "It's not untrue that Amber could use a few more articles of clothing of sophistication."

Amber rolled her eyes.

Uhura answered, "The suite was a product of the House of Henri."

"The House of Henri?" Sabine shook her head. "Oh, no . . . Amber could not afford anything from there. She'll have to find a generous lover like Nyota has done."

Marini commented in between bites, "Darling, Spock is her lover."

Sabine remarked, "Who said she limited herself to one?"

Spock picked up his plate and disappeared behind the kitchen door. However, he would not be alone for long. Just as he stood poised to place the remainder of his meal into the garbage disposal, he heard her voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly with her back to the door.

He responded as he pushed the food into the drain, "I am cleaning the excess food from my plate as a courtesy to our hosts. When I have eaten at the home of Capt. Pike, I have followed this procedure."

"It was a waste of good food." She told him.

He replied, "I seem to have lost my appetite."

"The best ravioli I ever had." The East African remarked.

He told her, "Yes, I have already heard you provide that remark . . . among other comments."

Silence.

The Vulcan stated coolly, "I have never before seen those ornaments which presently adorn you."

"They have been in my family a long time and belonged to my mother." She replied. "I suppose they're not very expensive, but the set is very dear to me."

Spock asked, "Did _he_ give them to you?"

Uhura responded without hesitation. "If you are referring to my father, yes . . . _he did_, just a few hours ago."

"Send it back to him." Spock ordered.

"I will not." She answered.

"You must." He told her.

"Or, what?" She took a few steps closer to him. "Will you give me another ultimatum that I will not meet?"

Spock studied the woman standing defiantly before him. He then told her, "You should save some of this _courage _to bolster your resolve the next time you are in the presence of your father."

"He has already left Earth." She told him. "He called me from the SkyPort to ask if I had received delivery of my mother's jewelry."

Spock reflected on the information and then remarked, "After your father departed, you could have easily contacted me and gave the impression you had decided to return to me on my terms. I would not have been the wiser."

"I could not have lied to you that way . . . or, to myself." She confessed. "If you had left me, tomorrow, like you said you would . . . I would have had to find another way to win you back to me . . . I guess, I just can't help myself."

_Her upraised, adoring eyes then touched the Vulcan's heart . . ._

_As she told him . . ._

"_Baby, I love you . . . I love you."_

_The Vulcan stood incapable of speech . . . _

_As he beheld her with her eyes . . ._

_Before he proclaimed . ._ .

"You're a fool."

The East African looked to the offender with disbelieving eyes.

Spock continued, "Only a fool could be in love with a weak one such as I . . . For as soon as my threat rolled off my tongue . . . I knew . . . I knew it was all a lie . . . "

_He then looked upon her and touched the East African's heart . . ._

_Saying . . ._

"_We are one flesh . . . Woman, how could I ever leave you?"_

"So, I'm a _fool, huh?_" She teased, trying not to give in to ready tears of joy. "Then, you must be the _fool's fool_."

"Fool's fool?" He quipped. "I'm not so sure I deserve second billing."

"It's the only part available to you tonight." She joked. "Do you accept?"

"Have I a choice in the matter?" He retorted. "The roles do seem quite limited. Although – alas – I must confess, they are of our making."

"Aaagh! Too much talking!" Sabine protested from behind the kitchen door.

Muffled sounds were heard from Marini and Amber trying to quiet her.

"Well, its true!" Sabine exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this all night and now they're doing some kind of role playing. Dear God! Just get on with it."

Amber remarked, "What do you expect them to do in _your kitchen?_ Get busy on the floor!"

Marini offered, "All he has to do is kiss her."

"Yes." Sabine agreed, and then raised her voice to be better heard. "Kiss her, Spock . . . Kiss her, as if you want to be loved!"3

_And, then came . . . _

_The sound of Nyota sweet laughter . . ._

"You know." Nyota told Spock. "Nobody is going to ever want to invite the two of us to dinner, again."

"At present . . . " He told her, very much aware of his growing arousal. "That is the least of my concerns."

_And . . . _

_He reached up and grasped the silvery strands of the African necklace . . . _

_He then allowed his fingers to play with it . . . _

_Adding a kinky sexual tension as he twisted it . . . _

_Causing strain against the back of her neck . . ._

_And giving her concern that the article could not withstand the stress . . ._

_Yet . . ._

_The jeweled piece survived . . . _

_As would their love for each other . . ._

_Again . . ._

_He pulled unto the necklace . . ._

_This time ever so gently . . . _

_So she would come into his arms . . ._

_And then . . . _

_He kissed her . . . _

_Like he wanted to be loved . . ._

_Like he wanted to be loved . . ._

_Like he wanted to be loved . . ._

_And, then . . . _

_She gave him . . ._

_All . . . _

_Imparting her sweet favors with a gentle kiss upon his lips . . . _

_A wisp of warm breath against his neck . . . _

_And her touch . . . _

_Her tender touch . . . _

_That took hold of his heart . . . _

_And made an eager hostage of his soul . . ._

"Nyota." He called to her, his voice heavy with lust.

"Yes, Baby." She, in contrast, replied with her honey-laced tone.

Spock asked, "Where's your coat?"

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 37, Nyota tries to be accommodating to Spock's directives during the first hours of the remaining time they can spend together in Paris, before heading back to their secret lives at the Academy.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 A quote from the famed French wine critic, André Simon.

2 A paraphrase of a lewd quote by the writer, D.J. Manley.

3 _Sorry – The author _couldn't resist the reference to the Ed Sheeran song.


	37. Chapter 37 Reconciliation - Part III

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 37, Nyota tries to be accommodating to Spock's directives during the first hours of the remaining time they can spend together in Paris, before heading back to their secret lives at the Academy.

Those familiar with the musical theatre will notice one scene inspired by one of the important turning points of the play, _Gypsy._

**Warning:** The latter third of the chapter contains sexual content. If such material offends you, you can easily skip that section and wait for the next posting.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_Logistics _. . .

After hearing his lust-filled voice, Uhura would have never thought _logistics_ would have been the priority for Spock after they left the Marini's apartment. However, the Vulcan directed the SkyCab driver to first go to Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel so Uhura could collect her belongings.

As their rode to this destination, Uhura asked, "Spock, why don't we just stay there, tonight?"

He answered, "The location of my Parisian living quarters will suit our plans much more effectively."

"_Our _plans?" She questioned. "The term, _our plans,_ implies _we_ _both_ had something to do with developing them. Obviously, that has not been the case."

"Nyota, you are mistaken." He contended. "Using the possessive – _our_ – infers that something belongs to two or more persons. It does not matter whether or not you were instrumental in devising the plans, since they will involve both of us."

Her laughter caused the Vulcan to regard her curiously. Ordinarily, she would have argued with him over such chauvinistic behavior. However, for at least that night, she was glad to have him to such a commanding position.

_All right, Baby . . . _She thought to herself. _Take charge. _

Yet, the 16-minute ride to her hotel proved quite unromantic. The Vulcan seemed reticent to talk, as he focused his sights straight ahead. His posture seemed even more erect and stiff than usual. And, when she shifted her body to be closer to him, he countered her move by sliding himself a few inches away to avoid touching.

Uhura sighed, but did not feel dejected. She knew Spock loathed public displays of affection and was not about to give the driver anything to talk about. She told herself, _Be patient, Nyota. You have over 30 hours to be alone with him. You can wait._

Arriving at Uhura's hotel, the East African found the Vulcan slowed his step as they began to walk through the lobby until he finally stopped.

Turning back to him, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I believe I will wait for you, here." He replied.

She noted, "I thought you would want to help me pack so we could be on our way as soon as possible."

Spock responded, "Do you have so many items that it will take two to gather your belongings?"

Uhura studied the Vulcan for a few moments, before a smile finally came to her face. She asked, "Spock, are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" He questioned incredulously. "Nyota, please do not be ridiculous."

"I think you're afraid to come up and be alone with me in my suite, because you think we might not make it out of there tonight. Right?" She teased. "That's not a part of _our _plans, is it?"

The Vulcan gave her no reply, which to Uhura was as good as agreeing with her. She nodded knowingly and told him, "It won't take me long."

In her suite, Uhura gathered her clothing and toiletries to place in her travel bag. As she packed, she asked, "Computer, do I have any messages?"

"There is one unplayed message from Habibah Mungai and Yasmin Temiz."

"Play message." She ordered.

Loud music in the background could be heard, as her two friends began to speak simultaneously. "Hey, _girlfriend!"_

"Hey, Habibah and Yasmin_._"Uhura greeted them, although aware she answered a recording.

Habibah revealed, "Yamsin and I are here at a club waiting for Shaniqua to meet us after her performance."

Temiz added, "We were going to drag you here, but then got a text from Amber that you and the Vulcan had finally come to your senses."

"You can thank me, later." Habibah chimed in. "I guess my talk with Spock this morning did some good after all."

_Spock talked with Habibah, today? _Uhura questioned. _He didn't mention it._

"Oh, Habibah, stop patting yourself on your back." Yasmin retorted. "Remember, he's the one who came to you and, at first, you didn't want anything to do with him."

Habibah contended, "It doesn't matter, Yasmin. Obviously, my counsel ended up doing the trick."

"That's not even why we called, Nyota." Yasmin remarked. "We were just trying to settle a bet."

"His place or yours?" Habibah interjected. "Yasmin thought you would have convinced Spock to _rock it _in the Presidential Suite. But, I bet her that Vulcan would be dragging you to his own den."

"Habihah, this is crazy." Yasmin commented. "I told you we weren't going to be able to settle this bet, tonight. She's probably _getting busy_ with him already. We'll have to ask her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Habibah scolded her, "Yasmin, you weren't supposed to spoil the surprise."

"How did I spoil it?" Yasmin argued. "You said more than I did."

Habibah remarked, "Nyota, looks like we better go before Yasmin gives anything more away."

"Ha!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Good night, Nyota." Habibah told her.

Yasmin added, "Yeah, Nyota. Sleep well . . . Oh, no!" She giggled. "I mean, have a good time."

"Computer, delete message." Uhura called out, as she thought about the call. She wondered, _Why did they mentioned I'd be seeing them tomorrow? _

With the Spock and Uhura back together in the waiting cab, the Vulcan told the driver, "The Hotel Britannique. Land route, please."

She asked, "How far away is it?"

"Only 4.1 kilometers from our present site." He informed her. "Until we reach our intended destination, you may occupy yourself by appreciating the aesthetic beauty of the city under a nocturnal perspective."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Uhura smile with his suggestion. Thinking him now being affected by a romantic impulse, she then surreptitiously reached over to take his hand. Yet, she surprisingly found he rebuffed her advance by depositing the wayward hand back onto her lap.

"You must behave, Nyota." He tersely told her in a low voice.

"I thought that's what I was doing." She replied, as quietly as possible. "The driver couldn't possibly see anything."

Spock would not say another word on the subject, as he was very much aware of the slight protrusion in the crotch. He thought, _Had I not already made the limits clear to her. _Even with his superior mental capabilities, the Vulcan recognized the potential for further involuntary genital swelling to even the slightest stimuli by Nyota.

"All right, Spock." Uhura told him with a sigh, as she tried to content herself to surveying the scenic Parisian sights. She told herself,_ Hopefully, the romantic vibe will pick up once we get to the hotel._

Ten minutes later, the East African began to believe her desires would soon be answered as the cab pulled up to the entrance of the Hotel Britannique. After paying the driver, Spock took charge of her bag, while Uhura scanned the building's façade. Although a small establishment, the quaint exterior with its warm colors served to lift her spirits.

"M. Spock." The hotel clerk warmly greeted the Vulcan as they walked inside. Yet, when he turned to Uhura, he did not fail to hide his surprise upon seeing her. Addressing Spock, he asked, "Is this _the one, _Monsieur?"

"Yes, I am _the one._" Uhura spoke up boldly. "But its true, I'm not Vulcan if that's what has caught you off-guard."

The clerk quickly came from behind his desk and told her, "Oh, Mademoiselle . . . and Monsieur, please forgive my rudeness. It's not my place . . . "

"To judge?" Uhura interjected. "Is this your usual attitude toward your guests, Monsieur . . . " She checked his name tag. "M. Nezzar?"

He then turned to Spock and said, "I do apologize."

"Hey, _you." _She called to him sternly. "He's not the only one owed an apology."

"Of course, not." The clerk said, as he turned back to Uhura. "I am truly sorry for my unprofessional behavior. Is there something I can do to cause you to forget my faux pas?"

Uhura glanced to Spock who appeared amused by her handling of the situation. She then paused for a few moments as though giving the clerk's offer some thought. The East African then told him, "Let's just think of this unfortunate incident as a learning experience."

Nezzar replied gratefully, "Mademoiselle, you are much too generous. I shall certainly take the matter to heart and act accordingly in the future."

"Very well." She responded.

"With that episode now behind us, I would like to give you my warmest welcome to our hotel." Nezzar told her, "I have been expecting you for the past several days, but I am so glad your schedule has finally allowed you to join us."

Uhura shot another glance at Spock, who this time wore his usual indifferent expression.

The clerk continued, "Is there anything I can do at present to make your stay any more comfortable for you? We are a small family-run hotel, but you will find our amenities and service to be on par or exceeds the finest establishments in the city."

It was now Spock who spoke up. "Please schedule a female masseuse to come to our room at 10 AM tomorrow morning. Ms. Uhura will be requiring her services."

"We have a masseuse on call 24 hours a day, M. Spock." The clerk informed him. "She need not wait until the morning to take advantage of this service."

"10 AM, M. Nezzar." Spock reiterated sternly.

Uhura quickly covered her mouth to suppress her giggles at the thought of the activities she and Spock would enjoy that evening that would necessitate a masseuse for her in the morning.

A hotel attendant took Uhura's bag and accompanied the couple to their room. Upon their entrance, Uhura gasped with glee. Although it was only a fraction of the size of the Presidential Suite she had enjoyed, the room had a charming and intimate allure. Decorated with luxurious furnishings and linens, she remained speechless until the attendant left their presence.

"Spock!" She exclaimed, as she removed her coat and placed it on a chair. "How? . . . When? . . . I mean . . . This is . . . "

As he took off his jacket and placed it over her coat, he teased, "Nyota, I am awaiting a coherent sentence."

"Here, I was thinking you had taken up Spartan quarters." She remarked. "This is far from it."

He retorted, "Nyota, I am Vulcan. We are not unaccustomed to refined living."

"Refined living . . . yes." She responded. "But this room . . . this room actually has a _romantic flair._" The East African placed her hands on her hips and commanded playfully, "Admit it, Spock."

He quipped, "More information is required for me to consider your _request."_

She contended, "When you gave me that ultimatum on Monday, you thought I would _immediately _come running back to you."

He answered, "I do not claim to have expected an _immediate _capitulation. After all, you are quite a stubborn woman."

"Well, Baby, it takes one to know one." She countered.

"_It takes one to know one_?" He echoed. "Nyota, have you been so without sufficient intellectual stimuli that you have to resort to such trite clichés?"

Ignoring his last comment, she charged, "There's no way you would have rented _this room_, if you thought there was no chance I would acquiesce."

"This hotel is quite conveniently located to major cultural institutions, such as the Louvre and Picasso Museums." Spock noted. "More importantly for my activities over the last two days, this locale is only 1.9 kilometers across the Seine from the Université Pierre et Marie Curie, where I have observed the work of Dr. Marini."

Uhura shook her head. "Spock, the hotel clerk said he had been _expecting me for the past several days._" She argued. "Why would he make that comment unless _someone in this room _gave him that impression?"

"Nyota, I have no control over the imagination of others." He replied. "They are free to entertain whatever thoughts come to mind."

"Spock, are you really going to stand there and act as though . . . " Uhura suddenly stilled her tongue, when she spotted something on the bed. She headed directly to the two items and picked them up.

Uhura held them up the skimpy items before him and revealed them to be, "A halter baby doll lingerie set! Spock, I doubt if this attire is part of the standard package of amenities offered by this hotel."

He informed her, "If you must know, I purchased this for you the morning after our first sexual interlude when I arrived in Paris."

"I appreciate the thought." She commented. "However, it really is not my style."

"Oversized Academy t-shirts may be acceptable Starfleet sleepwear." He remarked drily. "However, it_ is not the style _I find appealing when alone with _my woman_."

Feeling the insult, she protested, "Of all the nerve!"

"You will indulge me in this, Nyota." He commanded. "You will be sure to thank me, after the attire has served its purpose."

"You mean this little outfit is supposed to act as some kind of _sexual turn on? _Uhura tossed the articles on the bed and crossed her arms. "Do you really think that's necessary? If you haven't noticed . . . " She lowered her eyes to his swollen crotch and reported coolly. "You don't seem to need much more encouragement. Looks to me you're already ready to burst."

Ignoring her comments, he instructed her, "You may take your shower now. After you have completed bathing, cover yourself with one of the robes furnished by the hotel and inform me of the shower's availability. After you have dressed yourself, remove your ponytail accessory from your hair. Tonight, I prefer your tresses hang about your shoulders. Do you have shoes in your possession with at least 3-inch heels?"

"I do." She answered. "With all the walking I've been doing, I really have not had a chance to wear them."

"You'll have occasion to wear them this evening." He told her.

"Is that all?" She asked incredulously of his detailed demands.

"No cosmetics." He told her. "I want to taste you in your natural state."

Uhura realized she had rarely seen the Vulcan so intent. She then asked, "Baby, why don't we just shower together? Then, there would not be any delay. Don't you think that sounds sexy?"

"Nyota." He began dispassionately. "Do you not realize the bathroom is still ranked as one of the most dangerous facilities in one's living quarters? How _sexy _would it be to engage in activities that would most probably end with a trip to a medical treatment center?"

Uhura started to open her mouth to argue with him, but soon realized how silly she would sound. The source of her knowledge of such behaviors came from feature films and novels. And, she was sure Spock would quickly counter any arguments with cold statistics of bathroom slips and falls. She decided it best to try another approach.

"OK . . . then why even bother with a shower?" She asked. "You certainly had no problem with _getting down to business _without either of us washing up first for most of our previous encounters?"

"Each one of those instances included conditions which made such preparations most inconvenient." He commented. "In contrast, we now have the time to do all according to . . ."

"_Our plans?_" She interjected.

"According to decorum." He stated.

"You mean, _Vulcan decorum_." She retorted.

Spock looked to her sternly and remarked, "You are not using our time wisely, Nyota. It would be better spent in the shower. You must not hurry your toilette."

As she stood across from Spock, Uhura recognized the truth to his earlier label of her as a _stubborn woman_. She certainly wanted him to make love to her that night. She wondered, _Why do I hesitate?_

Spock watched as Uhura finally resigned herself to his directives, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. He knew what he was asking of her that night. Yet, he believed their relationship would remain in an _off again, on again holding pattern_, if something was not done to move it forward. The Vulcan knew he took a significant risk with his machinations, but he believed, _My Nyota is a strong woman. I know she will rise to the challenge._

Uhura took longer in the shower than she expected. The warm water felt good against her body and served to soothe old apprehensions about her sexual inexperience that once again had come to the surface. She turned off the water and took her time to dry her body with a towel.

After 37 minutes, Uhura came out of the bathroom with her hair piled on top of her head and a plush robe tied about her body. She found Spock in a meditative trance sitting cross-legged on the floor in a meditation robe. Gently, she called to him. The Vulcan opened his eyes, rose up, and without a word moved to the bathroom.

The East African picked up the lingerie from the bed. It seemed too small, even for her petite frame. Touching the black sheer mesh fabric, she could tell it appeared to be made of a combination of nylon and spandex.

_Perhaps, it will stretch. _She told herself.

Uhura set down the top and then examined the v-string bottoms and giggled.

_This isn't going to cover much._

Stepping into the bottoms, she pulled them up under her robe and giggled again.

_I can't even tell if I have them on the right way._

Opening her robe slightly, she looked down at her crotch.

_Is this really the front? Or, should this be the back?_

Going to her bag, Uhura retrieved her heels. She started to place them on her feet when she felt the roughness of her soles.

_Vaseline. _Uhura told herself. _Didn't Shaniqua once tell her it was a woman's miracle ointment? _Applying a generous amount of the petroleum jelly onto her feet, she began to rub it in.

_What you say, Baba, if you saw me now? _She asked rhetorically. _I wouldn't be your __Hazina Kidogo_1_ anymore, would I? _

And, she realized soberly . . .

_You would hate him, wouldn't you? Baba . . . you would hate Spock._

She questioned . . .

_Would you hate me, too? Baba, would you have me, too?_

Uhura ran her hand across the soles of her feet, which now felt softer and suppler. She then slipped on her shoes and took off her robe.

Picking up the lingerie once more, she said jokingly. _I might have to use the Vaseline to grease up my body to get this little thing on. _Uhura then slipped the article over her head and pulled it down over her torso.

_All right. _She told herself. _Time to deal with the hair. _Reaching up, she released her hair from a single band and felt it fall about her shoulders. She reached in her bag for a brush and headed toward a full-length mirror set on a stand. When she arrived, she looked up and . . .

_Was stunned . . ._

_Looking at the image . . . _

_She saw . . . _

_A woman . . . _

_A brown-skinned woman . . ._

_With tousled hair framing the sides of her face . . ._

_This woman wore a black babydoll negligee . . . _

_With a plunging neckline . . ._

_And sheer fabric that clung to her body showing off her curves . . . _

_The curves of her breasts . . ._

_The curves of her waist . . ._

_And, the curves of her ass . . ._

_Even her legs seemed long and silky to the touch . . . _

_Appearing to belie their actual length . . . _

_Although hesitant at first . . ._

_The East African reached her hand toward the mirror . . ._

_As if to verify the truth of the vision . . ._

_And she found . . ._

_She could not keep the revelation to herself . . ._

_As she spoke aloud . . ._

"_I'm pretty . . . I'm a pretty girl."_

But, her statement was soon contradicted by the Vulcan who stood behind her.

He told her, "You are not a pretty girl . . . Nyota, you are a _beautiful woman."_

"Me?" She questioned in a whisper.

He asked, "Can you not see yourself through my eyes?"

The East African saw his face above hers in the mirror. And, she could see it . . . she could see his eyes filled with awe at the sight of her.

"Yes." She told him. "Now, I can see me as you do."

He commanded, "Tell me what you see."

"That's me in the mirror." She answered. "And, I'm beautiful . . . I'm a beautiful woman."

_Nyota could now feel his body pressing up against hers from behind . . ._

_And, she knew he was naked . . ._

_But, this woman . . ._

_This newfound woman confident in her own sexual power . . . _

_Did not shirk from his touch . . ._

_But reveled in her own transformation . . . _

_Her skin aglow with a new life force that permeated her body . . ._

_Her dark brown nipples standing erect beneath the sheer fabric of her negligee . . ._

_And, the wetness between her legs that had begun to dampen her panties . . ._

As though it were second nature, the East African reached up behind herself to access the Vulcan. She then laced her fingers behind his neck to unashamedly expose her body for her pleasure . . . and for his.

Eagerly picking up on her amorous cue, he pulled down one of the straps of her halter to bare one of her breasts. Taking the nipple between his thumb and middle finger, he rolled it gently . . . adding just a little more pressure at strict five second intervals.

As he played with her body, initially, it all seemed too much for her. The erotic sensations all seemed to come to quickly for her to process and enjoy. Feeling her knees begin to buckle, she felt she might fall out of his reach if he did not more firmly support her.

_But . . ._

_This was no longer the old Uhura . . . _

_The one who was only a mere bystander in their sexual encounters . . ._

_Somehow . . ._

Nyota reached down within herself and found the strength to withstand his sensual provocations. Opening her mouth, she no longer cared what sounds were emitted. For now, they were all sounds of love for him . . . her everlasting love for Spock.

_The Vulcan watched . . . _

_As his woman reveled in their sexual heat . . ._

_He felt her . . ._

_Tremble against his body . . . _

_And he listened . . ._

_As her short gasps turned into to uninhibited pants of aroused pleasure . . ._

_Empowered by their love for each other . . ._

_He watched as her body danced to their song . . ._

_Twisting . . . _

_Pushing . . ._

_Rubbing . . ._

_He watched . . ._

_Greedily breathing in the resulting carnal air . . ._

_And, when the time came . . ._

_His woman neither asked or begged for it . . ._

_His Nyota demanded it . . ._

_Pushed her hips back against him . . ._

_She began to grind . . ._

_Up and down . . ._

_And . . ._

_Up and down . . ._

_Again and again . . . _

_Fully engorged . . ._

_The Vulcan's sword cried out for relief . . ._

_Lifting her garment . . . _

_And, taking hold of her panties . . ._

_He let her undies down just enough to set himself up at her welcoming entrance . . ._

_With her warm juices dropping down and coating his tip . . ._

_She became anxious to feel him inside her . . ._

But, the Vulcan told her . . .

"No, Nyota . . . I will not take you in haste.

"Wait too long and you might be sorry." She snarled.

In her ear, the Vulcan whispered darkly, "I think not."

Grasping several locks of her hair, Spock pulled her head back to expose her neck. He then brought the tip of his warm tongue to her right clavicle and slowly drew a line up her neck as her body shuddered underneath him.

"Once more." She ordered him, "Do it once more."

He obeyed, but added deliciously, passionate nips at her skin to send her writhing against him.

"Never knew . . . " She managed to say haltingly. "Never knew . . . you had such . . . a malicious streak . . . What? . . . What must I do . . . to be find relief from this . . . _this torment?_"

Recognizing the lust-filled subtext, the Vulcan wondered if he actually could rein in his fervor any long. Yet, he found it within himself to restrain his passions long enough to use a gentle hand to turn the East African about to face him.

Spock told her, "Let me have, but one more drink of the sweet intoxicating wine that lay upon your lips and I shall do your bidding?"

Nyota smiled and then steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders to bring her lips up to meet his. The Vulcan returned her tender kiss, as he cupped her buttocks with his hands in ardent anticipation of their joining.

A wide, naughty grin came across Uhura's face as the Vulcan bared her other breast and greedily sucked it, before lifting her off her feet and laying her upon the bed. As he again readied himself at her entrance, she told him, "I have to admit . . . _ahhhhhhhhhhh." _She sighed happily as he came inside her. "_Our plans_ . . . worked out better . . . than I could have ever imagined."

As Spock quickly found his rhythm and thrust his sword deeply inside her, he answered, "What gave you . . . the impression . . . the activities of this evening . . . constituted _our plans?_"

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . " She struggled to make a intelligible sound. "Spock . . . what . . . Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . Oooooooooooooooh, Baby . . . What do you mean?"

"At the moment . . . less talking . . . would be advisable, Ashayam.2" He replied, with what appeared upon his face as a hint of a devilish grin. "First one thing, then the other."

"Spock, that's hardly . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, BABY!" She screamed.

Nowhere near tiring of his current task, Spock added, "Don't worry, Nyota . . . I'll make sure . . . you're more than ready . . . for _our plans _. . . as they unfold tomorrow_._"

The Vulcan intensified the delivery of his strokes, taking extreme pleasure in feeding off of her orgiastic journey into sheer carnal bliss.

_Oh, yeah . . . _Uhura thought, just as she found herself slipping totally out of the conscious world. _Massage at 10._

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 38, Spock and Nyota's _plans_ are revealed.

I will try to have the next chapter up in 7-10 days.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 The Swahili words translates as _Little Treasure._

2 The Vulcan word for _Beloved._


	38. Chapter 38 Reconciliation - Part IV

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 38, Spock and Nyota's _plans_ are revealed.

Due to a last minute "emergency" in my department, I am teaching six courses instead of my usual four classes this semester. Obviously, this situation has cut into my Fanfiction writing time. Still, I will try my best to keep on top of things to "quiet the characters" who won't seem to let me rest until I set their words and deeds on the page.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**11:19 AM, Nyota and Spock's Room, Hotel Britannique**_

Uhura lay face down on the portable massage table set up in the room. It was not the first time she had ever experienced a Swedish massage; however, she had never undergone one as extensive. The expert hands of the female masseuse attentively focused on each part of the East African's body, taking special care to dissolve any adhesions she found. It surprised Uhura how many "knots" she seemed to have. Yet, it seemed to confirm how much stress she experienced that week concerning her father and its detrimental effects on her relationship with Spock.

_Spock. _ Uhura wondered where he had taken himself, while she slept. It was his prerecorded message, which served to awaken her that morning.

"_Nyota." Spock's voice called to her. "Nyota."_

"_Hmmmm . . . Yeah, Baby." Uhura reluctantly opened her eyes from her restful sleep. Then, she became surprised to find the Vulcan not by her side._

_Spock's recording continued, "When you hear this message, the chronometer will register 9:30 AM. It will be necessary for you to arise and clean yourself of evidence of our nocturnal activities."_

"_Nocturnal activities?" The East African shook her head. "We were making love, Baby."_

_Spock informed her, "I have been assured a female masseuse will arrive promptly at 10 AM, so you should have ample time to prepare yourself for the session. I will return to our room no later than 11:30."_

Uhura would have preferred being awakened by Spock in person. Yet, she told herself she could not complain, since _After all, my Vulcan is such a wonderful lover._

Then, she laughed – thinking, _Yeah, like you have someone else to compare him to. _

_A smile . . . _

_As she told herself . . . _

_I don't want anyone else . . ._

_Don't need anyone else . . . _

_So good now . . . _

_It's so good now . . . _

_It can only get better . . ._

_A giggle . . . _

_Don't know how . . ._

_But it can only get better . . ._

The masseuse handed Uhura her robe and turned her back until the East African called to her. She told the masseuse, "I've never felt better. Wait a moment, while I get my card to show my appreciation."

"No, thank you, Mademoiselle." The therapist told her as folded up her table. "The gentleman has already taken care of it."

"Is that right?" Uhura answered, as the Spock came through the door. She noticed the Vulcan wore a knit cap covering the tips of his ears, as well as, a black leather jacket over a maroon turtleneck sweater and brown slacks.

"Good day." The masseuse told them both as she left the room with her table and equipment.

Uhura stood grinning before him, but the Vulcan only returned a curious look.

"Well . . . " She uttered.

He replied, "Perhaps, you should provide a bit more clarity to your expression."

"I'm waiting." She told him.

Spock asked, "Waiting for what?"

"After all, you did choose to abandon me for a while." The East African walked toward him. "The very least I deserve is a good morning kiss."

He retorted, "I trust the services of the masseuse was most appreciated."

"Spock." She remarked. "You're being evasive."

He commented, "Then, let me be direct."

Uhura's face brightened in anticipation of his touch, but his answer was not what she expected.

He told her, "You will need to dress yourself in clothing suitable for the outdoors. You must be ready to depart no later than 11:50 AM, so we may reach our destination no later than 12:30 PM."

The Vulcan realized his directive would be met with resistance as soon as he saw Uhura's hands move up to her hips and take her combative stance.

"Now, wait a minute, Spock." She began. "I don't know what time you woke up this morning, but . . . "

"5:13 AM." He interjected.

"5:13 AM?" She repeated. "Baby, I don't know if you've heard but the Academy is on break this week."

He commented, "That is why I allowed myself the luxury of oversleeping by 13 minutes."

Uhura gave Spock_ the look, _before continuing, "I want to thank you for giving me more than 13 minutes. But, unlike me, you probably had the chance to eat breakfast."

"You are quite correct." Spock answered. "I ate sufficiently at a local café."

She retorted, "Well, I don't think it would be too unreasonable for me to have the opportunity to do the same."

"By the time you dress yourself, lunch will be more appropriate for this time of day." He noted. "I have already made those arrangements. However, we will arrive late if you do not commence with your toilette."

Uhura studied the Vulcan, sensing there was something he was not readily disclosing. The East African removed her hands from her hips to signal her capitulation.

"All right, Spock." She told him. "I'll play along with whatever you have cooked up. But . . . " She placed her hands upon his chest and cast her large brown eyes up to meet his. "What about my kiss?"

"It is much too soon for that gesture." He answered as if it were a matter of fact. "It will be much more suitable later in our schedule."

Uhura readied herself in 14 minutes, a full three minutes ahead of Spock's mandated departure time. Still, when the pair left the hotel and faced the cold air, the Vulcan set a brisk pace, which forced the East African to almost run to keep up with his long strides. He guided them a block south to the Seine and then westward along the river's bank.

"Hey!" She called to him, struggling to keep up. "Could you slow it down a bit?"

He noted, "I am proceeding at a normal rate, Nyota."

"Normal for who?" She countered.

Spock considered her question, and then adjusted his gait so Uhura could more comfortably keep up with him.

"Thanks, Baby." She sighed. "That's a lot better."

Uhura looked to the Vulcan, but his eyes stayed focused ahead of him. How she yearned to take hold his hand, but even far away from the Academy she understood the two could not risk being seen engaged in such a public sign of affection. _Yet, _she reasoned, _we could at least carry on a conversation._

"Spock." She called to him.

"Yes, Nyota." He answered.

"Yesterday afternoon back at my hotel suite I listened to several messages." She told him. "One was from Habibah and Yasmin. It was Habibah who let slip you had spoken with her earlier that morning. Is that true?"

"Yes." He replied tersely.

Uhura asked, "Did you approach her or did she come to you?"

Spock's hesitancy to respond initially caused her to think he had not heard her. Then, he finally revealed, "It was the morning after the _incident_ at the Soba-ya restaurant.1 Initially, Habibah proved quite reluctant to speak with me. However, she finally conceded and met me in the lobby of her hotel."

**_10:09 AM Lobby, __Concorde Opéra Paris Hotel_**

Sitting stiffly in a leather chairs across Spock, Habibah crossed her arms and eyed the Vulcan coolly.

"Ten minutes." She announced.

"As agreed." He retorted.

"You really should be talking to Nyota." She argued. "Avoidance doesn't solve anything."

He remarked, "You are taking up my allotted time with immaterial comments."

"Then, come on with it." She told him, as she quickly checked her chronometer.

He requested, "Please describe Nyota's relationship with her father."

Habibah stared at him blankly, before asking, "What does this have to do with last night?"

"Perhaps, nothing." He replied. "Maybe everything."

Habibah shook her head, before sitting back in her chair in reflection. She then spoke, "My parents told me that when her mother died when Nyota was still an infant, Kafil became both mother and father to his daughter."

"Yes, Nyota has related this to me." He commented. "However, one parent households are not an unusual occurrence in most cultures."

"But it's not quite the same." Habibah struggled to find the right words, before saying, "There is a Swahili proverb, _Mama kwa mwanawe, mtoto kwa mamaye._ It means, _A mother is for her child, the child is for its mother. _For our people, in love and suffering parent and child depend on one another; nobody else can substitute."2

Spock remarked, "You are saying, Nyota and Kafil shared a close bond."

She answered, "I am saying, Nyota and Kafil _share_ a close bond. Do not fool yourself into thinking it is no longer true."

He questioned, "Are you aware of her father's xenophobic views?"

She responded, "I learned of his hateful opinions shortly after Kafil was exiled and Nyota learned of his racist activities."

Spock asked, "Then, explain to me how Nyota can have room for both he and I in her heart."

She retorted, "You already seem doubtful such a thing can happen."

"I am trying to understand . . . " Spock paused, hearing the note of irritation in his voice. He took a calming breath and began once more. "I am making an attempt to understand her logic."

Habibah could sense the frustration as well as the sincerity underlying his request. Despite all that had happened between Nyota and Spock, Habibah wanted their relationship to succeed. She believed, _Kifuniko inafaa sufuria vizuri._3

Habibah contended, "You would have to have seen them together before his arrest when she was 16. Although Kafil was a very successful businessman, he was in her life as much as possible. Yes, one expects a parent to support academic pursuits, but he also took the time to do many other things to encourage her personal growth."

Spock commented, "He was attentive."

"Oh, yes. Very much so." She answered. "I recall how Kafil always tried to be at home to have dinner with her and, in opposition to usual gender roles, he spent hours braiding her hair. Whenever possible, he assisted with the coaching of her football team and spent their weekends going to the beach, a musical event or museum. And, Nyota would tell me, she especially looked forward to the evening hours when he would tuck her in bed. There, they would read a story together or sing one of our people's songs."

The description caused Spock to reflect upon his own childhood, often spent alone in the care of servants due to his father's demanding schedule as Vulcan ambassador. While there were occasions allowing discussion between he and his father, none bore significant similarity to the intimate relationship of parent and child as depicted by Habibah. And, although his mother tried to find moments to show her affection, Spock most often rejected such actions as being _too human _and, thus, _undesireable._

"His love for her was never in question." Habibah continued. "Neither is her love for him . . . Or, for you, Spock."

"How much comfort could such an acknowledgement provide?" Spock asked with a note of bitterness, "How is it possible for Nyota to love that which her father hates?"

Discerning his confusion, she answered gently, "Someone much wiser than me once said, _The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death_."4

Spock argued, "It is impossible for both of us to share her affections. One day, Nyota will be forced to disappoint one or the other. And, I do not intend on being the one to fall out of her favor."

Habibah reproached him, "Spock, if you think of it as a competition, you will find yourself without her. She'll feel she has no choice, but to stay away from you in order to protect you."

He asserted, "Her fear is irrational."

"Call it what you may, Spock, but it does not negate its presence." Habibah contended. "The threat is real to her and nothing you can say or do right now will convince her otherwise."

"Then, we are lost." He concluded coldly and thrust himself up out of his chair to leave. But, Habibah's would not let him go so easily.

The East African rose from her seat and boldly charged, "Nyota is not the only one who is afraid."

Spock turned back and replied, "I have no fear of Kafil."

Habibah retorted, "Kafil is not the issue here."

"The allotted period has expired." The Vulcan commented. "I would not want to infringe on any more of your time."

The Vulcan began to walk past her, but Habibah stepped in his path.

She questioned, "Spock, how many times can you cut and run?

The Vulcan locked eyes with the East African and gave voice to his sentiments, "You know not what you speak. Do you not know that Nyota is my wife and I am her husband?"

"Just saying it, don't make it true, Spock." She told him. "Both you and Nyota have to live it."

Spock declared, "We are of one flesh."

"If you really want to give this relationship between you and Nyota a chance, both of you have a lot of growing up to do." Habibah charged, "You'll have to learn to rely on each other to get through this journey together."

Vulcan lowered his eyes and tried to come to terms with what Habibah had told him.

Silence.

Then, Spock gave words to his fear.

He told Habibah, "I am not sure Nyota believes as I do."

"What are you talking about?" Habibah questioned. "You should know her love for you is genuine. She is incapable of giving her love indiscriminately."

"I have never questioned the gift of her love." He replied. "However, I have wondered if she truly feels we are one."

She asked, "You mean, that you are _married_?"

"Our joining came about under circumstances quite alien to Nyota." He admitted. "Several times she has called me, _Husband. _ Yet, the bond between us as Husband and Wife has not manifested itself as is usual among Vulcan couples."

"But of course, Nyota is not Vulcan." Habibah countered. "Perhaps, the sort of bond you seek is not possible."

"My mother is human." He noted. "And, yet, the bond between my father and mother is unmistakably evident . . . I desire this for us . . . for as long as we shall live."

Habibah nodded. "I have, yet, to be involved in a long term romantic relationship. However, I know it took quite a bit of time to develop the deep feelings I share with Nyota and the other _precious ones_. Maybe you are expecting too much of her right now."

"Perhaps, that is true." He conceded. "Yet, it still does not explain this sense that she does not feel truly joined to me."

_**12:12 PM At the entrance to the Ponte de la Concorde**_5

"That's enough, Spock!" Uhura said as she stopped abruptly in her tracks. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Bewildered, the Vulcan turned back to her. "I have not concluded the retelling of my our dialogue."

"Spock, you should have first come to me, not Habibah." She told him. "I would have told you all about my relationship with my father."

"I needed to hear about it through a more objective lens." He replied. "Habibah was the best candidate for the task of learning what hold Kafil has on you."

"Your conversation did not end there." She charged. "All of that conjecture, about whether or not I feel some sort of bond with you. I don't understand how you could speak of such private issues about our relationship with Habibah and not with me."

"Nyota, have you already forgotten the events of Tuesday night in which your hasty departure from the restaurant forced a rather abrupt end to the evening's social activities."

Spock words served to quickly convict her. Hindsight informed her she had not handled the situation well. Yet, she felt too conflicted and confused at the time to act otherwise.

The Vulcan continued, "I revealed all that was in my heart before you and those you hold dear . . . And, yet, you left me, Nyota . . . you left me."

The East African felt her throat tighten as if in a stranglehold. No apology could relieve her anguish evoked by the truth of his statement. She realized she had given him no chance to speak with her for the rest of that evening. And, even if Spock had tried to intercept her, she knew she would have spurned his advances. Too well Uhura understood their reconciliation depended more on the machinations of the Marini's, Amber and her friends rather than her and Spock's own actions.

Yet, despite her feelings of inadequacy and doubts, Uhura realized this to be a pivotal moment in their relationship. She willed the fighter within her to resurface, as she became determined not to let either of them down.

Raising her eyes up toward Spock, she told him, "You must think you're in love with a complete idiot."

"Your statement speaks quite ill of my judgment." He quipped. "Would you care to try another approach?"

_A breath, then . . . _

"My foolish pride was behind the criticism of you going to Habibah to find clarity on these matters." She confessed. "I thank God for Habibah. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself. At least, you had her to turn to when I was too wrapped up in my own self to take the time for anyone else."

"You must leave me a share of the culpability." Spock told her. "Too often, I find myself incapable of giving you the emotional support you need. And, yes, I do find it more accommodating to express my flaws to someone other than you. As your protector, I should not provide you any reason to doubt my resolve."

"Spock." She tenderly called to him. "If I have given you any reason not to trust me enough for you to share any of your concerns with me, then somehow I have failed you."

The East African reached up and touched his face with her hand. "I promise you from this day forward, I will be there for you. Baby, all you have to do is tell me what you need."

_The Vulcan did not know how long they held this pose . . . _

_Perhaps, a few minutes . . . _

_Or, only a few seconds . . ._

_But, he felt it . . ._

_He felt the bond flickering between them . . ._

_Long enough . . . _

_He felt it long enough . . ._

_To assure him that the bond was possible . . ._

_They would only have to find a way to feed and nurture it . . ._

_Providing enough light and room for it to grow . . ._

He answered her, "I believe you have satisfied my need for now. We shall return to this . . ."

Spock suddenly felt cold where her touch left him, as Uhura took several steps away from him. The tall, Vulcan tilted his head slightly to the side to indicate his curiosity with her action.

He asked, "Nyota, why do you move away from me?"

She replied, "When I became a Christian, I was taught the 'Serenity Prayer.' It begins . . .

_God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference. _

_Living one day at a time;  
Enjoying one moment at a time."_

And, a smile came upon her face as she shared, "I wanted to take the time to fully enjoy this moment . . . to take it within me and keep it for always."

She then walked back to him, until they were once again only a few inches apart.

She added quietly, "_So good now . . . It's so good now . . . It can only get better . . . Don't know how . . . But it can only get better."_

"Yes." The Vulcan looked down upon her happy eyes. "The vow you earlier proclaimed is, indeed, most agreeable to the future of our union. I shall do my part to ensure its fulfillment."

"How do you expect to do that?" She asked.

Spock answered, "Nyota, since you are _only human_, I will endeavor to remind you of your promise from time to time."

Her resulting laughter lifted the Vulcan's heart.

When she found her tongue once more, she suggested, "I know it will be taking a bit of a risk, but this may be the perfect time for you to kiss me."

But, as soon as she spoke, it appeared her words reminded him of something requiring his immediate attention. He turned quickly away from her and adopted an even faster pace than the one he had initiated when they first left their hotel.

"Hey!" She called to him as she moved quickly to catch up to the fast walking Vulcan. "Why did you . . . Why did you take off like that?"

"We lost five minutes and 20 seconds with that interlude." He replied. "If we do not pick up our pace, this afternoon's schedule will be amiss."

"What schedule?" She questioned breathlessly. "I thought we were . . . just trying . . . to get to lunch."

He answered effortlessly, "There are other activities which require strict attention to time for all those concerned."

"All those . . . concerned?" She questioned. "What are . . . What are you talking . . . about?"

"You are sounding as though you are winded." He remarked. "If you desire, I shall review your personal fitness plan to identify strategies to boost your stamina."

"Leave it . . . to you . . to bring up . . . my physical . . . regime . . . when . . ." Failing to complete her sentence, she exclaimed as she ran beside him, "Oh, Spock! . . . this is . . . insanity!"

"There's no need for hyperbole." The Vulcan retorted.

"Then . . . tell me." She tried to catch her breath. "Why . . . Why . . . the rush?!"

"Nyota." He replied in a tone suggesting _she should already know the answer. _"I should think you would not want to be late for your own wedding."

**Author's Notes: **In Chapter 39, Spock deals with a challenge to the marriage, as well as, "sticker shock." However, he overcomes these conflicts to finally see his bride join him at the altar.**  
**

Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 34.

2 This is from the web site, "Swahili Proverbs: Kiswahili Methali," maintained by the University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign.

3 Literally, the Swahili translates as _Pot lid fits well. _ This is a paraphrase of a proverb extolling the need for the bridegroom to _fit well _with his intended mate.

4 A quote by Oscar Wilde.

5 An arch bridge across the Seine River


	39. Chapter 39 Reconciliation - Part V

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 39, Spock deals with a challenge to the marriage, as well as, "sticker shock." However, he overcomes these conflicts to finally see his bride join him at the altar.

This turned out to be a longer chapter than I had previously imagined; however, "the characters" refused to allow me to cut out anything else of substance. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out how Spock fared during his wedding night.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**3:14 PM, A Small Room, Community Center, American Church in Paris**_

Spock and Dr. Serge Marini sat in front of a laptop reviewing the latest results of antimatter experiments from his lab.

Marini commented, "It's not what I expected at all. The data shows more than a 17% variance in comparison to previous trials."

Spock studied the data carefully, before remarking, "When was the last time you ran integrity checks on your antiproton decelerator? If the antiprotons used for your experiments have been compromised by even the slightest degree, it could explain the . . ."

_A female shriek followed by howls of laughter . . ._

Disturbed by the sound, Spock sat back in his chair and took a breath to lessen the effect of the disconcerting noise.

"That was Amber's screaming that time." Marini noted. "Sabine must have told another one of her off-colored jokes."

"Those females are five rooms removed from us and, yet, their voices ring out as if only inches away from my ears." Spock commented with an irritating edge. "It is a wonder those women can sustain such a high level of cacophony without the authorities being called in to put an end to their revelry."

Marini told him, "Well, you're the one who had the _bright_ idea to organize a bachelorette party for Nyota right before the marriage ceremony."

"I did nothing of the sort . . . Or, at least, not intentionally." Spock retorted. "Nyota's friend, Habibah, informed me of a tradition in which female friends provide a fete for the bride. I had no idea it carried such a salacious reputation."

The physicist laughed, "Oh, Spock. What they're doing in there is quite tame in regards to what usually goes on at those parties. Usually those affairs involve lots of alcohol and, at times, male strippers."

Upon hearing Marini's description, the Vulcan immediately rose up from his seat and started for the door.

"Spock!" Marini called to him, while trying to suppress his laughter. "Spock! Get a hold of yourself and remember where we are. The staff here at the American Church have been quite accommodating, but I don't think even they would allow a strip show on the premises."

Spock halted his steps and turned back toward the physicist. He told himself, _Marini's logic is sound, but . . . _

_Uproarious screams . . . _

The Vulcan questioned, _What makes these females cackle so?_

"Sir!"

Both Spock and Marini turned to see a tall, broad shouldered man who was dressed in a Starfleet uniform.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Spock replied, but his words had little initial effect on the young officer, who continued to stand stiffly at the room entrance.

"Who do we have here?" Marini said as he made his way toward the new arrival. "Are you the young man who's going to give Nyota away?"

The young officer did not give a verbal reply, but did little to hide the look of contempt directed at Spock.

Spock offered the introductions. "Dr. Marini, this is a recent Academy graduate and one of Starfleet's newly commissioned officers, Lt. Jordan Williamson. Lt. Williamson, this is the eminent physicist, Dr. Serge Marini. Under these unusual and hasty circumstances, Dr. Marini has agreed to serve as my Man."

Dr. Marini rose out of his chair to shake the young officer's hand, Jordan made no effort to receive him.

"No, offense to you Dr. Marini." Jordan said without taking his eyes off of Spock. "But I'm not here on a social call or to take part in any marriage."

"Oh, really?" Marini replied incredulously. "Then, what's your purpose here?"

Not intimidated by Jordan's hostile stance, Spock surmised, "I sense the lieutenant is contemplating when he should strike the first blow. However, I would advise him to rethink this clichéd gesture, especially now that the element of surprise has passed."

Marini took notice of the two males with their sights sternly locked on each other. Yet, he responded calmly, "I see this is something you two have to work out between yourselves." Turning back to the computer screen he added, "Let me know when its time to get ready for the wedding."

"I'm not afraid of going to the brig, sir." Jordan told Spock. "Giving you a good beat down would be worth it to expose you for what you are."

Spock retorted coolly, "Lieutenant, you would only be capable of achieving that feat in the unlikely event I would not defend myself."

"I'm willing to give it my best, sir." The young man replied unflinchingly.

_An ear piercing screech . . . several screams . . . then raucous laughter . . ._

"What was that?" Jordan asked with a startled look on his face.

Spock took a breath in a futile attempt to relieve the irritation caused by the sound. He relayed to the younger man, "It's called a Bachelorette's Party."

"Really?" Jordan observed incredulously, "It sounds like they're killing each other and then laughing about it."

"Take a seat, Lieutenant." Spock commanded.

"But, sir . . ."

The Vulcan snapped, "_Right now,_ Mr. Williamson."

Jordan hesitated for a moment and then down as ordered. Spock then took a chair across from the young officer and heard Marini snickering in the background. The Vulcan turned his head to look toward the elder man; however, Marini feigned interest in his own work.

Spock then brought his focus back to Jordan and commented, "I am the one who paid for your SkyJet ticket to Paris. Now, if you plan to lay hands on me, I believe I am at least entitled to be apprised of the reason for such aggression."

"Isn't it obvious, sir?" Jordan charged. "Last night, I got a call from Yasmin Temiz, a mutual friend of mine and Uhura from our Harvard days. Yasmin told me a ticket had been arranged for me to fly to Paris to stand in as Nyota's father in her marriage to a _Vulcan_Starfleet officer. Now what else was I to think? Mr. Spock, you've deliberately used your position at the Academy to take advantage of Uhura."

Spock took a few moments to absorb the allegation, before saying, "I admit I knowingly violated the Academy faculty/student policy."

"It's a foolish rule, if you ask me." Marini interjected.

The Vulcan turned to the physicist and quipped sarcastically, "Dr. Marini, it would be easier for you to participate in the conversation if you brought your chair closer to us."

"I'm too busy working remotely from my lab." Marini replied. "Can't you see that, Spock?"

Spock returned his focus to Jordan, but raised his volume slightly so Marini could hear his reply. "The policy was not implemented for naught. In over a hundred years since its founding, 17 documented breeches of this rule have led to serious consequences to the corps."

Jordan argued, "And how many hundreds more have gone unreported or swept under the rug, because the brass is willing to look the other way as long as the only one who will gets hurt is the subordinate involved in the affair? When the relationship turns sour, the subordinate rarely seeks redress out of concern of resulting reprimands and impact on his or her Starfleet career."

"Your summation is quite correct." Spock replied. "However, in this case I care deeply for Ms. Uhura."

"Liar." The young officer snapped. "You could not care for Uhura and, yet, knowingly place her in such jeopardy."

"You may cease the posturing, Lieutenant." Spock responded sternly. "You have already demonstrated by your words and actions you are prepared to face the consequences of an altercation with a superior officer. There is no reason to prematurely force the issue before we have discussed it in a rational manner."

"Maybe she hasn't told you, but Uhura is like a kid sister to me." He replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Nyota has provided me with much information on those she most cares about." The Vulcan informed him. "She admitted her attraction to you."

"A rival!" Marini exclaimed. "Spock, did you really invite one of Nyota's former lovers to your wedding?"

"Hold on, now, Dr. Marini. It was nothing like that." Jordan quickly spoke up. "I introduced Uhura to Christianity while we were undergraduates. Subsequently, she initially confused her love of the gospel with love for me."

Marini studied the handsome, young officer and sarcastically quipped, "Oh, yes . . . I can see how you could easily get the two confused."

Spock revealed, "I know of the affection she holds for you, Lieutenant. I find nothing improper by it."

Marini remarked, "Maybe you should take one more look at him, Spock. I know if Sabine told me she had a relationship with a guy that looked like . . ."

Spock held up his hand to still the elder man's tongue. Marini complied, but this time did not pretend interest in returning to his work.

The Vulcan continued, "It is because she holds you so close to her heart that I will disclose something to you I am sure she has not confessed to your ears."

"Go on Mr. Spock." Jordan encouraged him, though fearing the worst. "Although be warned, I cannot promise you my response will be with words."

Spock reported calmly, "Last April, Nyota became pregnant with my child."

"Now, you've done it." Marini said excitedly, as Jordan rose from his seat. "He's going to hit you for sure."

But, Jordan did not rise in anger. He took several steps away from the Vulcan as if in deep reflection.

The young officer then turned back to Spock and asked, "Was this near the time of the Founder's Day Celebration?"

The Vulcan rose and answered, "Yes."

Jordan hesitated and then shared, "I remember one evening at the Academy when Uhura and I were on security detail.1 All the while we were making our round she appeared preoccupied with something. When it came time for our break, I left her alone for about 10 minutes. And, when I returned to the site . . . I swear . . . her disposition had totally changed and it seemed like she had not been out there by herself. She remained pretty tight-lipped about what had gone on. Yet, for the rest of the night she had this humongous grin on her face."

Spock nodded, "I secretly followed the two of you that evening after I heard news of her pregnancy in an indirect manner. When you departed from Ms. Uhura that evening, I took the opportunity to reveal myself to her. I let her know the child was wanted . . . _Our child . . . was very much wanted_."

Hearing the note of pain in the Vulcan's voice and knowing she could not have brought the baby to term, Jordan's mind was suddenly flooded with details that now had new meaning.

"It was _you._" Jordan realized. "Mr. Spock, you were the one who took her to the Brooklyn Bridge. _A kindred spirit _. . . that's what you called you."

"Yes." He confessed.

Jordan recalled, "And, _you_ . . . _it was you who hurt her._"

"More than once." The Vulcan admitted.

The young officer turned back to Spock, "Yet, all these years . . . all these years at the Academy . . . she has loved you."

"I have never claimed to be deserving." Spock replied.

"But, why didn't she tell me?" Jordan asked. "It's never been like her to keep secrets from me."

"Being at the Academy, she did not want to risk involving you." Spock answered.

"But now I've been assigned to a StarShip and will begin my tour of duty in less than 10 days." Jordan noted. "Did you tell that to Yasmin?"

"After she texted me that she thought you to be the right choice to escort Ms. Uhura down the aisle." Spock stated. "Although skeptical at first, I can tell now Yasmin chose well."

"You can save the compliments, sir." The Lieutenant told him. "I have a few more questions before I am ready to determine whether or not I'm going to let Uhura go through with this."

"I like this young man." Marini playfully quipped to Spock. "Perhaps, he's a better match for Nyota than you."

The Vulcan told the physicist coolly, "Dr. Marini, your assistance in this matter is not necessary. It would be preferable for you to keep such comments to yourself."

"Don't worry, Spock." Marini told him. "I'm just an innocent bystander."

Jordan asked, "Mr. Spock, why did you wait until now to make arrangements to marry Uhura?"

"I have considered Nyota my wife ever since we joined with one another last March." He answered. "I held this conviction previous to the knowledge of the pregnancy."

"Joined?" Jordan questioned. "Is that a euphemism for sex?"

Spock retorted, "The term signifies the result of a process much more complex than what typically comes to mind when one thinks of copulation."

"Then, go on and give us the details, Spock." Marini encouraged him. "We have time."

"It is an experience known to few outside of my home world." Spock answered. "A process so brutal, I doubt if even Nyota remembers more than snippets of it. As a result, I am cognizant of my bond with her. Yet, I do not sense she truly regards me as her husband."

Jordan surmised, "So, that's why you felt a wedding encompassing Uhura's religious beliefs would alter her perception of your relationship."

"I cannot take credit for it." The Vulcan responded. "It was Habibah's idea. At the time she suggested it, Nyota and I were experiencing another . . . _difficulty_. Yet, after Nyota and I reunited at Dr. Marini's apartment, I believed it was the most logical course of action. I secretly approved of her friends making the arrangements."

"Spock hasn't done much right in the romance department since he arrived in Paris." Marini remarked. "Finally, it seems as if he made the right move."

The Vulcan noted to himself, _I must ask Nyota to teach me how to 'roll my eyes.' There are times when that gesture would be most appropriate._

"Mr. Spock." Jordan called to him with a puzzled look on his face. "You mean to tell me, you allowed the _Precious Ones_ to make all the arrangements while you picked up the tab?"

"Not just her _old friends,_" Marini interjected, "But my wife, Sabine and granddaughter, Amber are also helping to run down his credit card."

Suddenly, Jordan began to laugh with the physicist joining in.

Spock stared at the two with growing annoyance until they finally calmed down. The Vulcan asked, "Could one of you please explain what caused such a _spirited_ reaction?"

The Lieutenant spoke, "Sir, rumor is your family is well-to-do."

"It's not a rumor, Jordan." Marini remarked. "If they chose to do so, they could just sit around all day and let others do for them."

_That is quite an absurd notion, _Spock told himself so not to set Marini off on another tangent. _What value is there in living if one does not have a purpose in life to do that which benefits the needs of the many?_

"Well, sir. I'm glad you won't be hurting." Jordan told Spock. "But, I still think it'll be a bit of a shock when you find out how much all of this will probably cost you. I suppose I better stick around after all to provide some balance to this estrogen fueled affair."

Dr. Marini moved in between the two statuesque men and proclaimed. "Spock and I welcome you here, Jordan. But, don't fool yourself to thinking we men even matter on days like today. We're only props in this pageant and nothing more."

Suddenly, a scolding female's voice caught their attention, saying, "I should have known the men could not be left to their own devices!"

Wearing a robe and hair tied up under a scarf, Sabine walked to them carefully holding her newly polished fingernails in the air.

She continued, "Do you know you only have 90 minutes to get ready before our guests are expected to . . . "

The sight of tall, handsome lieutenant momentarily halted Sabine's speech.

Marini jokingly remarked, "Now you see, gentlemen, the only thing which can still my wife's tongue."

The young officer gallantly offered his hand and introduced himself, "Madame Marini, I am Lt. Jordan Williamson."

"Nyota's _friend._" She smiled as she clasped both hands around his. "I certainly cannot find fault in her taste in men. If I were 70 years younger . . . "

Marini cut her off, saying, "You would still have ended up with me."

Dropping Jordan's hand, she laughed and then gave her husband a quick, but affectionate kiss on his lips. As the Vulcan observed them, he doubted he could ever display such ease with public displays of affection. Yet, he wanted such a relationship for he and Nyota . . . _a bond that refused to dim over time._

Sabine reverted back to command-mode and told them, "You should have already been in Room G7 changing your clothes for the wedding, while one of the staff assistants talks you through the order of the wedding. Let's get going, we don't want the guests to arrive with us being unprepared for the main event."

Spock commented, "I was not aware there had been time to order special garments for the males in the wedding party."

The woman retorted, "It's not difficult at all if you have access to the right resources."

Both Dr. Marini and Jordan gave Spock a _knowing look_.

The Vulcan continued his questioning, "Sabine, you referred to guests. However, with the arrival of the Lieutenant, everyone is here who was expected."

"Spock!" Sabine exclaimed, shaking her finger at the Vulcan for emphasis. "Need I remind you, we had to pull together this wedding in less than 24 hours. Neither you nor Nyota will have any immediate family members present or any friends or associates who might compromise this clandestine event. Do you really think I was going to have that poor girl walk down the aisle with no one in the pews?!"

Spock then asked tersely, "_Who _are these guests?"

"Shaniqua sent out an emergency casting notice for extras to the local actors union. From the last count, it appears she's received close to 300 responses." Sabine answered. "They think they're auditioning for a film centering around an improbable wedding between a Vulcan and human."

"Yes." The physicist quipped. "Who would believe that?"

"_Actors?"_ Spock asked incredulously. "The sanctuary will be filled_ with actors pretending _to be guests at our wedding_?"_

"Yes, isn't it brilliant?" Sabine retorted. "They were told they should come properly dressed and in character. All we have to do is feed them afterwards."

Spock asked incredulously, "I am to pay for dinner for _300_ _strangers_?"

"More or less." She said proudly. "We were lucky enough to get a caterer who could do the job at the last minute."

In vain, the Vulcan attempted to take another calming breath.

Jordan tried to comfort him by saying, "You've got to admit, Mr. Spock. It certainly won't be a day you will soon forget."

Spock's blank stare was soon met with a no-nonsense order from Sabine.

"All right, that's enough talk." She told them sternly, as she headed towards the door. "Follow me to your room. The tailors have to get started right away on your fittings, if the ceremony is to start on time."

"_Tailors_." Spock echoed the word, as he began to move out the door with the other men.

"Spock, it would probably be best if you did not ask any more questions." Marini advised. "Under the circumstances, ignorance is bliss."

_**4:19 PM, Room G7, American Church**_

"Don't worry, sir." The tailor told Spock as he began to rip out the seam on the right leg of Dr. Marini's dress pants. "I have never been the cause of a late start to a wedding and I aim to keep that record intact."

The Vulcan looked over to the jacketless and trouserless physicist, who returned Spock's concern with a sheepish grin. "Spock, I'm sure he'll have me fixed up in time for the 5 o'clock start." Marini told him, trying to lighten the moment. "Of course, the only way I'll really be able to properly complement you is if I traded bodies with our young Adonis over there."

"All right, enough of that." Jordan playfully warned Marini as another tailor helped him on with his white waistcoat. "I'm afraid no matter how hard these gentlemen work to help us to look our best, all eyes will be on the bride."

Marini added, "As it should be."

Already dressed, Spock wandered out of the room. He did not have a definite sense of where he was going, but walked down the hallway turning his head as he passed each room. The Vulcan had heard humans believed it to be "bad luck" to see the bride in the time directly preceding the ceremony. However . . .

_He wanted to see her . . ._

_Needed to see her . . . _

_Just one look to let him know . . ._

_It was all worth it . . ._

Drawing closer to the foyer, he heard the bustle of the arrival of the "guests." As he entered the space, he saw the actors had taken the assignment seriously. Each person was costumed fittingly for the occasion and making small talk with each other as he had heard humans do at similar affairs.

Entering the sanctuary, Spock observed it decorated with white ribbons and what seemed like hundreds of red roses. He imagined, _Anyone within 50 miles looking for flowers of that variety today will most certainly be disappointed."_

The Vulcan then began to move closer to the altar table to more carefully inspect the adornments. Then, he unexpectedly felt a hand discreetly touch his shoulder from behind.

"Spock." Amber Fields told him in a low voice so not to be overheard by others. "You really shouldn't be in here, yet."

He answered, "Should I not take any interest in what my financial resources has afforded?"

"We've hired both a photographer and videographer." She told him. "So, you'll have ample time to see what you paid for later."

"That is very generous of you." Spock retorted with a sarcastic note.

"This afternoon, everyone has a role to pull this off." She replied. "I'm acting as the Wedding Director and you are . . .

"Serving as an accessory." Spock interjected.

"Come with me." Amber ordered, leading him out a side door to the left of the altar table. "You're actually late for your conference with the Senior Pastor."

"A meeting?" Spock asked. "At this hour?"

She stopped him in front of an office door. "It's a prerequisite for all couples. Nyota has already met with him. Now, it's your turn."

He remarked coolly, "I suppose it does not matter if I say this requisite is totally absurd."

Amber disregarded his statement as she turned a critical eye to his wardrobe: a black brocaded Nehru suit over a silk white shirt and waistcoat. She reached up to slightly adjust his ivory-colored ascot. Upon completing her modifications, she announced, "Now, it's perfect."

The Vulcan watched her quickly scurry away and then reluctantly turned to the wooden door and knocked. Several moments later the door opened, revealing a bespectacled male whose youthful face and 5'2" frame made him seem more like a boy than man.

With a welcoming gesture, he told him, "Please come in, Mr. Spock. I have been expecting you."

Yet, the Vulcan made no effort to move and, instead, informed him, "I was informed I am required to speak with the Senior Pastor. Although the request is rather untimely, I apparently have no choice but comply. If you will obtain the appropriate cleric, I will submit to his perfunctory questions."

The man laughed, causing Spock to look at him curiously.

"I am sorry, Mr. Spock." He said. "I should have introduced myself. I'm Rev. Hao Quin, the Senior Pastor of this church. I know the title may seem odd for someone of my admittedly boyish appearance. However, I assure you I am well trained and quite experienced in these matters. Also, I assure you my inquiry will be anything, but perfunctory. Would you like to take a seat?"

As the minister closed the door, Spock walked into the room, furnished with a large leather couch and matching chair. A 19th century roll-top desk and pedestal chair was situated at the other side of the room. Several plants provided the space with a warm, intimate feeling.

The Vulcan sat erect on the edge of a cushion at one end of the couch. Rev. Quin then joined him, sitting only two feet away toward the middle of the unit. Sitting comfortably against the back, his feet were raised off the floor.

The minister turned his body toward Spock and said, "I know we are close to the scheduled time of the ceremony; however, those who choose to marry here must abide by our policy."

"It is my understand you have accepted payment for these activities." Spock countered. "At this point, is there any doubt you will meet your obligation as contracted?"

"Mr. Spock, my obligation is with God." Rev. Quin contended. "I will not marry anyone in his name unless the couple is to be joined in good faith."

"Then, apparently I am wasting your time." Spock admitted. "I do not believe as you or Nyota."

"Mr. Spock, we do not require both partners to be Christians." Rev. Quin informed him.

"Then, what do you need of me?" The Vulcan asked.

"Why do you desire to marry Ms. Uhura? The minister questioned.

Spock answered, "I believe Nyota needs to experience this ritual in order to truly believe she is my wife."

"Are you implying that you do not believe this ceremony is actually necessary?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Spock retorted, growing impatient. "All of these arrangements - the expense - the time - the effort . . . _it is all for Nyota_."

"I spoke with Ms. Uhura for nearly an hour this afternoon." Rev. Quin responded. "And, I'm not so sure that is so."

"You have identified uncertainty of _my intent_ based on less than 60 minutes of dialogue with a woman I have known intimately." Spock argued, "Excuse me, Rev. Quin, if I find it difficult to take your opinion seriously."

As a chuckle escaped the cleric's lips, it surprised the Vulcan he found humor in the slight. Rev. Quin then sobered himself to say, "When I spoke with Ms. Uhura, she expressed a great deal of delight with all of the preparations. Of course, that's understandable. I know of few humans who would refuse to be pampered it such an extravagant way if given the opportunity."

"Nyota is deserving of it." Spock spoke with no hesitation.

"Yet, Mr. Spock, these adornments are all but window dressing for what is truly important. To those of us in the religious community, marriage is a sacrament joining two committed people in a bond for life in the eyes of God."

"Yes." Spock told him. "I have taken time to research the tradition. That is why Ms. Uhura desires to undertake this public pledge."

Rev. Quin looked at Spock directly and asked, "Is it Ms. Uhura who truly _needs_ this or _you_? Mr. Spock, is this whole affair actually a way to assuage the insecurities you have about the vow she told me she had already made to you?"

_His words caught the Vulcan off-guard . . . _

_He did not know . . ._

_Spock did not know how long he . . ._

_Sat there . . ._

_Stripped to his core . . ._

_The Vulcan wondered . . . _

_How could this man know?_

_What he had not, until now, been able to admit to himself?_

When Spock turned his eyes back to the cleric, he saw the man had waited patiently. Rev. Quin told him, "_Truth_ . . . It can be quite overwhelming, can't it?"

The Vulcan sat in contemplation, before responding quietly, "Now, that I have been discovered to be a fraud, I suppose the only thing left to do is to send everyone on their way. I will take the responsibility of informing Ms. Uhura of _this flaw_ in my character."

Spock rose up to walk away, but the gentle voice of the minister called to him.

"Mr. Spock, the so-called flaw in your character is not unique to you."

The Vulcan turned back to the cleric who now stood beside him.

Rev. Quin continued, "We have to learn how to talk to the ones we care most about. If you truly desire a lifetime with Ms. Uhura, you must not be afraid to speak from your heart and be willing to listen to her response."

"It is not the way of my people." Spock told him.

"It is not the way of most people." Rev. Quin quipped. "A failure to communicate is the root of most problems we face."

"Emotions . . . emotions can prove perplexing to me." Spock confessed. "I cannot always articulate what I am feeling."

He advised, "Then let her know that."

"Sometimes . . . " He admitted. "I do not feel confident I am prepared to meet this challenge. I _cannot _disappoint her."

"Nonsense." Rev. Quin retorted. "You won't mean to, but there will be times when you will disappoint her and she will disappoint you. Two persons each endowed with their own free will are bound to clash. It's how you handle those conflicts, which will make the difference as to whether your marriage will last or not."

The sound of organ music began to flow into their room.

The minister looked at his watch and stated, "That's our cue. Your Best Man is probably already in position wondering where we are."

The Vulcan asked, "You will proceed with the ceremony, despite my doubts?"

"Mr. Spock, I would not have proceeded if you _had not_ expressed those doubts." He replied. "You can't expect to deal with an issue, unless you first know there is a problem."

Spock made a mental note to arrange for a special donation to Rev. Quin's church.

The minister opened the door and the two began to walk toward the sanctuary. Rev. Quin admitted, "Of course, at a wedding, no one really cares about us. It's the bride's day. We're just props."

"So, I have heard." Spock retorted, but this time with a lighthearted tone. His feet quickened their pace, anxious to arrive soon at their destination.

_**5:07 PM, Sanctuary, American Church**_

Spock stood to the left of the minister in front of the altar table. Scanning the filled pews, he estimated there were closer to 500, rather than 300 "guests" in attendance. Primarily humans of various nationalities and ages, they each seemed attentive and portrayed the appropriate facial expressions for the occasion. The Vulcan could see Amber just beyond the entrance of the sanctuary, placing members of the procession in the right order. Yet, for a moment, he felt dismayed when he had, yet, to get a glimpse of Nyota.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his "Best Man" fidgeting with his shirt collar, pressed too tight against his thick neck. Dr. Marini halted his action only upon the entrance of Sabine, playing the part of the "Mother of the Bride." Escorted in by one of the "actor" groomsmen, her sensual walk down the aisle gave one a sense of her attractive allure even after passing the century mark of life. She feigned indignation as Marini winked at her when brought to her seat.

Two groomsmen now unfurled a white aisle runner. Then, the men escorted each of the _Precious Ones _to the altar – Yasmin, Shaniqua and then Habibah. Dressed in a simple floor-length A-line chiffon dress, its ivory color matched the ascots worn by he males in the wedding party. Several miniature red roses and baby's breath adorned their freshly coiffed hair.

The ring bearer came next – a boy seeming only recently to be out of diapers. With a golden ring perched on top of a small white pillow, he appeared frozen in his steps and not sure of reason for being there. To the rescue, Amber came behind the child, whispering in his ear and pointing to his destination. With such instructions, the boy nearly ran down the aisle, stopping only when one of the groomsmen halted his progress and placed him in his designated spot.

The black-haired flower girl seemed much more assured of her role. She milked every step as she deposited her plentiful rose petals from her basket. Her slight smile betrayed her knowledge her image was being captured for posterity.

"That's my daughter." Rev. Quin proudly whispered to Spock. "Only four and she's already an old pro at this."

The Vulcan nodded slightly, but in truth the gesture was motivated by what he knew would come next. Guests rose from their seats and turned toward the entrance.

_And, finally . . . _

_She appeared . . ._

_Rationally . . ._

_Spock knew Jordan escorted her . . ._

_But, in truth . . ._

_He saw only her . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_His Nyota . . . _

_Moving slowly with a regal air . . ._

_She gave the appearance of gliding down the aisle . . ._

_Dressed in white, organza floor-length garment made of silk . . . _

_With lace appliques covering the A-line silhouette . . ._

_Her dress seemed to shimmer in the light as she moved . . ._

_She held a simple bouquet of roses in her hands . . ._

_An elbow length sheer veil covered her head and upper torso . . . _

_She drew closer . . . _

_He could see the plunging, sweetheart neckline of the sleeveless bodice . . ._

_And, adorning her neck and ears . . ._

_Without any apologies or regrets . . ._

_She boldly wore the jewelry that had once belonged to her mother . . . _

_Beside him now . . ._

_A joyful smile greeted the Vulcan through the veil . . ._

_The Vulcan could remember little of what was being said . . ._

_Or, the interludes of music that complemented the nuptials . . ._

_Then, on cue Uhura turned to the Precious Ones . . . _

_She handed her bouquet to Habibah . . . _

_Then, Shaniqua and Yasmin took hold of either sides of her veil . . . _

_They lifted the covering back to drape behind her . . ._

_Revealing her face . . ._

_Her unmasked beauty . . . _

_Sent a rush through his veins . . ._

_And for a moment he felt an oncoming feeling of panic . . ._

_Unsure of what he should do . . ._

Uncharacteristically nervous, Spock glanced back to the minister, who returned a whisper, "It's a cliché, but just 'keep your eyes on the prize.'"

_Relieved by the simple instruction . . ._

_The Vulcan told himself . . ._

_That I can do . . ._

_He held her proudly with his eyes . . . _

_And she returned his look with a tender gaze . . . _

Rev. Quin then stated, "Spock, do you take Nyota for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

Spock answered, "I do."

The minister turned to Uhura and said, "Nyota, do you take Spock for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Nyota answered, "I do."

Then, Spock repeated the words of lovers of old, "I, Spock, take Nyota to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, 'til death do us part."

And, she recited from the depths of her soul, "I, Nyota, take Spock to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, 'til death do us part."

The minister accepted the bride's ring from Dr. Marini and handed it to Spock. Nyota held up her right hand and accepted it on her finger as Rev. Quin stated, "May this ring be blessed so that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Nyota then accepted the golden band from the ring bearer and placed it on Spock's finger as the minister told all, "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Rev. Quin then moved to the side as Nyota and Spock moved to the altar. There, they each picked up two lit red taper candles. Exchanging loving glances, together they lit a large white pillar candle representing a unity of their spirits.

Rev. Quin then loudly proclaimed, "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year." Looking to Spock, he told him, "You may now kiss the bride."

_And . . . _

_Spock stood there holding her in his sight . . ._

_Cherishing this moment . . ._

_Which would he knew would never again be necessary for them, again . . ._

_Reaching up his hand . . . _

_He gently brushed her right cheek with the tips of his fingers . . ._

_And then brought his lips to hers . . . _

_It was with this solemn kiss . . . _

_That he voiced the echoes of his heart . . ._

_Nyota . . ._

_My Ashayam_2_ . . ._

_I swear to you . . . _

_Never, again . . ._

_Will I doubt us . . ._

_Never, again . . . _

_Will I doubt our love . . . _

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 40, Spock's wedding night does not begin as he had expected. However, _patience has its virtues._

Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 46 of my story, _Operation: No Return._

2 The Vulcan word for, "Beloved."


	40. Chapter 40 Reconciliation - Part VI

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 40, Spock's wedding night does not begin as he had expected. However, _patience has its virtues._

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**9:33 PM**_

"The Best Day Ever!" Uhura exclaimed joyfully, as she sank back into the seat of the SkyCab beginning its short trip to their hotel.

In the small confines of the vehicle, Spock observed Nyota seemed almost swallowed up by the gifts and packages, which surrounded her.

The Vulcan proposed, "I could relieve you of some of those items."

"No way!" She answered, as she placed her arms protectively over the gifts. "This is probably the only time I'll ever experience such decadence and not feel guilty about it!"

He remarked, "If being covered with such tokens gives you so much pleasure, then I will rescind my offer."

The East African relaxed her hold and sighed with delight. She then turned her head to the Vulcan and told him with genuine appreciation, "Thank you, Baby."

"Why should I be the appreciation of any note of gratitude?" Spock questioned. "The Precious Ones and Marini family were responsible for nearly all of the arrangements. I simply served as the financial backer of the event and related activities."

"Much more than that!" She refuted him. "What would the wedding have been without the groom?"

Seeing the happiness in her eyes, the Vulcan knew this was no time to repeat male opinions on the groom merely functioning as a bridal prop. He told himself, _This is Nyota's day and I do not aim to spoil it for her._

Uhura continued, "And, I know it probably was not easy for you to deal with all of the human customs that went along with the wedding."

"I have had the occasion to attend three Terran wedding ceremonies in the past associated with Starfleet colleagues." He remarked. "However, I can safely attest to the fact that none were as elaborate as what I experienced today."

She said, "You even allowed us to stay for the reception amongst all of those performers posing as our friends and associates."

"It seemed the logical course to take." He replied. "Why should we not partake of a meal I sponsored?"

She charged playfully, "But you refused to kiss me when they tapped their glasses."

"It is a most distasteful custom." Spock said disapprovingly. "I hardly a trained seal who performs on command."

"It's all right, Baby. I never thought you would go for it." Uhura laughed. "But, at least being at the reception gave me more time to be with my all of my old and _new _friends. I just hope Shaniqua does not get in trouble for playing like she was sick, so her understudy could take her place for tonight's performance."

Spock commented, "While I do not condone deception, in this case little harm will be done. Since the play does not officially open until tomorrow evening, the producers will be relieved Shaniqua will be able to make such a remarkable recovery. Being so gifted with thespian talent adds another layer of job protection for your friend."

"Actors!" Uhura noted, as she recalled her day. "I suppose after thousands of years, little has changed about their profession. I was a bit skeptical at first when I heard they would be used to serve as our guests and groomsmen. However, in hindsight, I thought the actors added the appropriate complement to the proceedings."

"I would agree, with the exception of one." Spock commented.

Uhura took a few moments to think, before laughing upon recognition of the Vulcan's reference. "You must mean the guy in the receiving line who told you your ears were the best pair of prosthetics he had ever seen. I thought that was quite a compliment."

"You have had the opportunity to express your amusement for much of the day." Spock remarked, eager to change the subject. "In particular, there appeared to be quite a number of raucous sounds emanating from your so-called Bachelorette Party."

"You couldn't have heard us." She retorted, although actually believing it might be possible. "We were halfway down the hall from you."

"I assure you, Nyota, the cacophony resonating from your chamber could well be heard."

"You could hear our laughter." She stated, sounding concerned, "But, you could not decipher what was being said, right?"

"That is correct." He concurred.

"Whew!"

"Whew?" Spock echoed her sound of relief. "Why do you appear _relieved _the content was not overheard?"

"Oh . . . nothing, Spock." She unconvincingly responded. "You know how silly a Bachelorette Party can be."

Spock asked, "How would I have such knowledge, Nyota?"

"Well . . . " She began, but stopped upon recognition she had no adequate rejoinder.

"Please enlighten me." The Vulcan implored, "What topics did your group of females address which sustained your amusement for 2 hours, 47 minutes?"

"Spock, you wouldn't be interested."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Uhura hesitated, before answering tersely, "Sex."

"Sex." The Vulcan repeated. "Why should speaking about sex send females into hysterics?"

She added, "Everyone told . . . er . . . stories about sex."

Spock contemplated her statement, before asking, "Fictional or stories borne by experience?"

"Well . . . " Uhura felt herself involuntarily squirm in her seat. "Let's just say, most were stories with seeds in personal experience . . . plus a dose of embellishment."

The Vulcan then questioned, "And, what contributions did you provide?"

Uhura giggled and placed both hands over her face.

"Nyota?" He called to her. "The longer you delay the more difficult it may become to fully disclose this _indiscretion._"

"_Oh . . . Spock_." She said, removing her hands from her face. "I did very little of the talking. I mean . . . I'm still quite a novice in comparison to someone like Sabine. That woman could write her own sex manual."

"I did not ask you about the Marini's sexual practices." The Vulcan replied. "Now, did you or did you not offer an anecdote in the spirit of the lewd nature of the activity?"

"Well . . . yes." She finally admitted. "But, I did not divulge anything about our times together. There's no way I could have gotten through it without . . . "

Uhura giggled again until she felt Spock's admonishing look.

"I'm sorry." She told him, while trying to sober herself. "But, you know you're really to blame for all this silliness I'm feeling."

He asked, "In what way could I be liable for your present condition?"

When his eyes met hers, her grin filled her face from ear to ear. Her eyes then darted to the driver, who for the moment gave the appearance he was minding his driving instead of their conversation. Then, she told Spock, "Baby, I'm so crazy in love with you . . . " She whispered mischievously, "Can't you see how loving you has made this way?"

The Vulcan looked to Nyota with her shining eyes beaming with joy. It lightened his heart to see how the fruit of their love had filled her with such intoxicating delight.

"I will admit you have reason to experience you such great happiness." He stated with unabashed pride. "However, you still have not identified your donation to the bawdy stew served earlier this afternoon."

Uhura shook her head, resigned to the fact he would not let her rest until she gave up the information he requested. She confessed, "I told them about . . . _the red scarf._"1

Spock paused for a moment, before seeking to clarify her statement. "The article you wore about your neck as an accent to your Academy Ambassador uniform."

"That's right." She answered, waiting to see his reaction.

"I cannot imagine why divulging that fact would serve as a trigger for such merriment_._"

"Spock, I told them _you_ _took it_." She added, not understanding why she had to provide any more detail.

"If you told them I appropriated the item, then you did not tell them the truth." He commented. "My mother gave it to me when she discovered it among her own belongings."

"All right, Spock, now you're splitting hairs!" She charged. "Your mother gave it to you to return to me, but you _kept it for yourself_."

"I had need for it." Spock told her as a matter-of-fact.

The Vulcan could tell by Uhura's wide-eyed expression that she felt a mixture of surprise and awe with the tone of his statement.

He commented, "I do not understand your look of astonishment. Have I not told you of the purpose for which the article was used?"

"You really don't feel any sort of embarrassment about it, do you?" She observed, "Even after knowing that I told my friends about it, the revelation does not cause you the slightest bit discomfort."

"Were not thoughts of you used as the stimuli to bring relief to a biological need?" Spock questioned. "Was the remedy not logical considering the constraints upon our relationship?"

"Our relationship?!" She said incredulously. "Spock, at the time you adopted this _practice_, we weren't even _a couple_."

The Vulcan remarked, "Nyota, any rational person would have surmised it was only a matter of time."

This time laughter came not from Uhura, but from the driver who could no longer pretend his disinterest. As a slight smirk appeared across the Vulcan's face, Uhura could only shake her head and exclaim, "Men!"

Back in their hotel room, Spock and Uhura watched as the porter deposited their packages on a table and left.

"Alone at last." Uhura sighed happily, as she turned her back to the Vulcan. "Please help me out of this."

It took Spock a few moments to locate the hidden zipper of her wedding gown, but once found he released her from her garment and exposed her white undergarments. Comprised of a white baby-doll sheer lace slip and thong, the lingerie hugged the soft feminine curves of her body.

When Uhura turned back to face him, she could tell he was quite pleased with what he saw. Smiling, she reached up to his neck and began to untie his ascot.

"Habibah told me you chose my trousseau from a selection she copied to you."

Spock remarked, "I almost requested her to withhold the information regarding my influence in making the final choice. My past initiative to purchase clothing for you was met with mixed results."2

"Ouch!" She responded playfully, as she began to remove his jacket and waistcoat. "Well, I suppose that's better than mentioning my _temporary_ receipt of the suit purchased for me by Sevat."

"Sevat? Why do you speak his name?" He chided her half-jokingly. "Nyota, must you use such profane language on our wedding night?"

"Ha! Ha!" She laughed sarcastically, as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Anyways, I am surprised Habibah did not tell you it is an old custom of our people for the groom to secure the bridal dress."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Then, why were you so disagreeable when I previously attempted to have clothing made for you?"

"At that time, we were still at the beginning of our relationship." She retorted, as she took hold of both sides of his unbuttoned shirt and pulled it over his broad shoulders. "I didn't feel comfortable with . . . "

The site of the Vulcan's seemingly sculpted chest stilled her tongue.

Spock prodded her, "Nyota, you were saying?"

She told him, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" He asked.

"You." She answered.

The Vulcan watched, as she raised up her right hand up and placed the tip of her finger at the hollow of his neck. Adding pressure, she allowed her finger to slowly journey through the black hairs of his chest until she reached his belly button.

"You're so _damn gorgeous._" She looked up to him with mock hurtful look. "I thought that was my role for tonight."

With her sensual touch, it did not take much to arouse the Vulcan and Spock could tell that Uhura was quite aware of the affect she had on him.

"The hour is growing late, Nyota. We should prepare for bed." He told her with a slightly anxious tone to his voice. "Go now to tend to your toilette."

"Spock, it's our wedding night." She reminded him, as she placed her hands on the sides of his torso and rubbed him gently. "Don't you think it will be all right if we disregarded all of those Vulcan hygienic concerns this evening. Outside of the pon farr experience, I believe there has been at least one instance where there is precedence for us to make love without first bathing."

The Vulcan noted, "Nyota, there was only one occasion outside of the pon farr when we disregarded proper hygiene. As I recall, we were in Diarmuid's apartment and you demonstrated such a need for sexual gratification that I felt duty-bound to oblige."

Uhura removed her hands and gave him _the look_, before retorting, "_As I recall_, you appeared to be quite a willing participant, so don't act as though you didn't get anything out of it."

"I agree I did find a certain level of satisfaction in meeting your demand." He reported. "You certainly voiced no complaint after I applied my remedy."

Uhura swallowed hard and crossed her arms. There seemed to be no limit to his ego, yet, she admittedly was not inclined to _teach him a lesson _at present by withholding sex.

_She wanted him . . ._

_She wanted him badly . . ._

Uhura asked, "Then, tell me why you were so willing to accommodate me then without bathing, but you insist on it _now_?"

"Nyota, I am sure there will be times when circumstances will not allow us to undertake these measures before engaging in sex." He replied. "However, we should not make it a habit of disregarding acts, which may mitigate any unpleasant side effects of intimate activities."

"What _unpleasant side effects_?"

"Nyota, humans have a distinctive odor that can be most disagreeable to Vulcan olfactory glands."

Realizing, she exclaimed, "Spock, you're telling me that _I stink!"_

"Not specifically you, Nyota." He clarified. "Humans, in general."

"But, your mother is human and you have spent over 12 years working closely with our species." She cited. "You would think you would have gotten use to our _scent _by now."

"My mother took great pains to bathe and change her clothing frequently, especially while on Vulcan." He explained. "And yes, over time I have come to tolerate most human smells to the point where it is rarely noticeable to me. However, during times of physical exertion, I do find the odor can be rather pungent if the person did not first take care to remove offending scents compounded by the day's activities."

Within seconds, Uhura suddenly opened the fly to Spock's pants and with one jerk pulled down his trousers and underwear to his knees.

"Nyota." Taken by surprise by her forceful actions, he asked, "Did I not tell you it would be more pleasurable if you bathed first?"

She glanced up to him only momentarily. He saw she wore the expression not of an sexually inexperienced young woman, but neither did she wear the sultry look of a lustful vixen. _Vengeful _. . . He thought, _Is that not the expression of someone seeking re-_

"_Ahhhhh!" _He gasped as she took firm hold of his already stiffened member and began her ministrations.

"Nyota . . . " He managed to say, between intakes of breath. "_What . . . is this?"_

"A new technique. Or, at least, it is new to me." She reported, as she kept her focus on her treatment. Her voice remained even-toned, as if a disengaged therapist. "I thought I would try it out on you."

"_Ahhhhhh!" _Spock sounded again. He then brought his hands up to provide mutual gratification by touching her breasts, but she scolded him.

"No, Spock!" She snapped. "I need to have my complete attention on what I am doing."

The Vulcan struggled to keep upright. Finding his tongue, again, he asked, "Where could you have . . . _Ahhhhhh!. . . Ahhhhhh! . . . Ahhhhh! . . . Where could you have learned . . . Ahhhhh! . . . this method?"_

"Sabine gave us detailed instruction of it during the party." Uhura told him. "She said it was a quick way to set a man off. I was curious if it had the same effect on Vulcans."

"_This . . . technique . . . is_ . . . _indeed . . . quite . . . AHHHHHHHHHHH! . . . effective." _He said between pants of breath.

Uhura remained seemingly unaffected and remarked indifferently, "She cautioned this method is not very satisfying for the one charged with the application."

Feeling himself on the brink of climax, his words nearly ran together as he replied, "_After-you-complete-your-randy-experiment, I-promise-you-will-not-go . . . AHHHHHHHH!"_

"What was that, Spock?" She asked innocently. "You didn't finish your sentence."

"_Unsatisfied_!" He exclaimed between clenched teeth.

"Are you almost _there_, Spock?"

The Vulcan opened his mouth, but could only voice inarticulate grunts. As he saw her raise her face up to him, Spock could see a change to an openly smug expression, which foretold his fate.

_Suddenly . . ._

_She removed her hands from his swollen sword . . ._

_Taking pleasure that it still stood at attention before her . . . _

_Begging to be put out of its misery . . ._

_As she took three steps toward the table that held their wedding-day packages . . ._

_The Vulcan made a lunge at her . . ._

_But she quickly called him to heel . . ._

"No, Spock." She told him firmly in a low voice. "You will not touch me."

The Vulcan swallowed hard and then spoke tersely, "A dangerous game, Nyota."

Unintimidated, she called to him. "It is my aim to make this wedding night as pleasurable as possible. And, to do that, you have made it quite clear, I should bathe first so not to offend your _sensitivities."_

"An exception can be made." He retorted.

"Oh, no." She answered as she picked up one of the small boxes from the table. "I wouldn't dream of going against such deliberate instructions."

"Did you not more than five minutes ago attempt to persuade me otherwise?"

"That was before I really thought about how disagreeable it would be for you to have to experience _my stink._" She replied. "I admit _you _were right and_ I _was wrong."

"How fortunate you have seen the error in your ways." He remarked coolly. "However, your grasp of this logic is ill-timed."

"Au contraire." She responded. "I would say it was _right on time_."

With box in hand, the East African sauntered to the bathroom entrance. Turning back to him, she took another look at his unattended, suffering member. Raising her eyes to him, she commented, "I hope you remembered to bring that red scarf you stole from me. I have a feeling this is going to be quite a long shower."

Spock saw her disappear behind the door and heard the lock click into place. And, although his sword still called for immediate attention, his lips turned up to provide the beginnings of a smile.

_As he told himself . . . _

_A dangerous game, indeed . . ._

An hour and 3 minutes passed before Uhura left the bathroom wrapped in one of the hotel's robes. A now nude Spock could see her eyes glance down at his genitals. From her expression, she seemed somewhat put off that his rod had retracted and the Vulcan appeared no longer to show any signs of _sexual distress._

"It's all yours." She told him in reference to the bathroom's availability, even though the comment was hardly necessary. Spock was already making his way to the bathroom without a word to Uhura.

Twenty-six minutes passed before the freshly showered and naked Vulcan returned to the bedroom to find Uhura lying suggestively across the king size bed, scantily clothed in a _barely there _white teddy.

Yet, without acknowledging his bride, Spock made his way to opposite side of the bed. He then pulled back the comforter and climbed under the sheets. With his back to Uhura, he finally spoke, saying, "Light's out."

_Silence_

Three minutes, twenty-four seconds passed before Uhura could find the will to speak. "Spock, what are you doing?"

He answered, "With a morning flight scheduled for our return to the Academy, does it not seem fitting to rest before our travels."

"But . . . " She responded quietly. "This is our wedding night."

He retorted, "We shall have many other evenings together, Nyota."

"None like our wedding night." She countered simply, without raising her voice.

Spock replied, "I suppose you should have thought of that before you decided to run your experiment."

_Silence_

Ninety-three seconds passed.

Spock felt a shift upon the mattress. Uhura pulled down the comforter on her side of the bed and crawled under the sheets.

_Silence_

Six minutes, 13 seconds passed.

Spock wondered when she would make her move, as he had expected. He asked himself, _Will she not place her hand upon my person and make her appeal to me to meet her needs? Why does she not call my name? Why does she not touch me?_

_And, then he heard it . . . _

_A low melodious tone . . ._

The Vulcan turned his head toward the sound. His eyes adjusted to the perceptible ambient light finding its way beyond the window treatments. Within eighteen inches of him, he saw Uhura lying on her back, while humming softly.

When she stopped, Spock commented, "The tune seems vaguely familiar."

"The song was played at our wedding." She informed him. "Rev. Quin asked if I had a preference and I suggested this selection."

The Vulcan turned his body toward hers and remarked, "Yes. I remember it. The song played when Lt. Williamson escorted you down the aisle. What is its title?"

"The title is _Savior More Than Life to Me. _However, I asked Rev. Quin that it be played as an instrumental." She replied. "I wanted to think of you as I walked down the aisle, so I sang it to myself with a slight variation on the words."

He asked earnestly, "May I hear your lyrics?"

The East African continued to look upward, as she answered, "I would not want to keep you from your sleep."

"Please Nyota." He asked.

_Silence _

_Then . . . _

_The East African raised up her lyric soprano voice . . . _

_You are more than life to me  
You are the joy and air I breathe  
No other lover shall there be  
That makes my spirit sang_

Hold me close  
Don't let me go  
You're the closest friend I'll ever know  
That is why I love You so

_More than life to me_

_More than life to me_3

_Silence_

_Then . . ._

The Vulcan confessed, "Right before the ceremony, Rev. Quin had a conference with me to discuss the institution of marriage and my suitability to take part in it. He predicted I would disappoint you. How quickly I have proved him right."

Uhura turned her head to Spock with the comment, "I am sure he told you _we _would disappoint _each other_. At least, that is what he said to me. Don't forget I was the one who overplayed my hand tonight. I should have not wasted the precious time we had together just to make a trivial point."

"There are so many differences between us." Spock observed. "Conflicts are inevitable."

"Well . . . that's comforting." She tried to joke.

He asked, "How do you find levity in such a condition?"

"Spock, it makes us like any other couple striving for harmony in a relationship involving two strong-willed persons." She replied. "We can learn from others like the Marini's who have found a way to grow together. And, I also believe the day will come when we can openly seek advice from your parents."

"And, what of your father, Nyota?" Spock asked bluntly. "Will the passing of time provide the antidote for his racist vitriol?"

_Silence_

_Then, just when no response seemed possible . . ._

_The perfect answer revealed itself as . . ._

_Her warm, sensual lips found his . . ._

_Joining them both in a tender kiss . . ._

Uhura admitted, "Four years ago, I would have never thought what we have between us could ever be possible. Yet, God smiled upon us and brought us together. I have got to believe Baba will find a way to accept us _and_ _our children_."

"I must say you have more faith than I in the transformative potential of human beings." He remarked. "Yet, in this case it would be preferable if I were proven to be mistaken."

_The Vulcan felt her body snuggle up to his . . ._

"Nyota." He observed, "In this position we are not effectively utilizing the total surface area of the bed."

"I'm cold." She answered.

He replied, "Your meager sleepwear was ill-chosen if your aim was to assist in keeping your body temperature at a comfortable level."

She quipped, "I was thinking my attire would have encouraged a response that would have generated sufficient heat to satisfy my _comfort_ needs for tonight."

"Another experiment?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "However, I believe this one will have mutually satisfying results . . . that is, _if both parties are willing_."

_It took little time for Nyota to learn his answer . . ._

_As he took her hand . . ._

_And brought it down to acquaint it with the condition of his engorged organ . . ._

_Her soft laughter fell upon his ears like the warm rays of the sun . . ._

"Lights up 20%." The Vulcan commanded. "Candlelight effect."

With one swift gesture he uncovered her and used his eyes to relish his prize covered in the white teddy. Seeing her nipples erect and protruding beneath the sheer lace fabric, he took pleasure in her sight.

_In answer, she gently squeezed his rod . . . _

_Giving him permission to find his place between her legs . . . _

_He moved aside the bit of fabric that provided only a superficial barrier to his welcomed entry . . ._

_Focused on her eyes . . . _

_The Vulcan found his rhythm . . ._

_Peppering the steady movement with intermittent fierce thrusts of want and desire . . ._

_He did not lose a beat as he bent down to nip her neck . . ._

_Savoring the taste . . ._

_That fed the carnal rite with . . ._

_Its erotic pleasure . . ._

_Its sensual delight . . . _

_And . . ._

_Its dark, dark passion . . ._

_Her moans . . . _

_Her moans exposed her willingness to surrender to his relentless fervor . . . _

_Finding expression in his intensifying gait . . ._

_In response . . ._

_Her body squirmed beneath him . . ._

_While uninhibited groans from deep within . . ._

_Signaled that she was ready . . . _

_Still . . ._

_The Vulcan would not release her . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

_No, not yet . . . _

_While remaining snug within her . . ._

_Spock pulled back the delicate fabric that covered her bosom . . ._

_Bending his head down he took one of her breasts into his mouth . . ._

_And began suckling like a greedy child . . ._

"_Spock . . . " _

_She called to him . . . _

"_Spock, please . . . I need to come . . . "_

_She begged . . . _

"_Baby . . . let me come."_

_To that the Vulcan lifted his head and asked . . ._

"_Woman, why so desperate your plea?"_

_He added, adorned in the bravado of a brazen lover . . ._

"_Did I not promise I would not leave you unsatisfied?"_

_The Vulcan claimed her for his own . . ._

_Resuming the ride . . ._

_To transport her to a deeper level _

_Flesh to flesh . . . _

_Soul to soul . . ._

_Spirit to spirit . . ._

_He rode her passionately . . ._

_Until he knew the East African could take no more . . ._

_Mercifully . . . _

_He succumbed to her need . . ._

_And then . . ._

_His sweet release filled her . . ._

_Triggering a orgiastic high . . ._

_No drug could ever produce . . ._

_Silence _

"_Feels . . . so good, Baby." She managed to say. "Feels so damn good."_

The East African lay against the sheets, luxuriating in the last vestiges of ecstasy, which still had hold of her body. She liked the feeling of his warm release that still remained between her legs. She gave her thighs a slight squeezed and enjoyed the tingling sensation, which spread throughout her body. She raised her eyes upward to catch the watchful gaze of the Vulcan, who lay propped on his elbow beside her.

A smile, filled her face as she asked, "Are you studying me?"

He clarified, "I am observing your reaction to my stimuli."

"And, what are the findings of your investigation?"

Spock met Nyota's lips in a kiss, which betrayed his deep affection. She reached up her hand and let her fingers caress the tip of his ear. And, although she risked arousing him again, he did not attempt to stop her until . . .

_The East African suddenly began to tremble . . ._

Sitting up, the Vulcan took action by reaching behind her neck to untie the top of her halter. "I will take charge of this soiled frock." He told her. "Your perspiration has dampened this article, making your body shiver in reaction to the resulting evaporative cooling."

"I'll need to wash it out, before we leave for the SkyPort in the morning." She commented as he undressed her with care.

"Did you not hear me say I have claimed this souvenir?" Spock refuted her, as he carefully folded the lingerie and placed it on the end table.

"Souvenir?" She questioned, as he drew the sheets and comforter over them both. "What in the world would you do with . . . "

Then, upon realizing his motive, her eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, "Spock!"

The Vulcan commented, "The red scarf was already thread bare when I was forced to apply it to relieve my . . . "

"Lights Out!" Uhura interrupted him.

Spock felt the mattress shift slightly as Uhura slid her body toward him until he could feel her back lying against his chest. The East African then reached back to drape his arm over her. She then closed her eyes to ready herself for sleep.

Spock observed, "This position will not provide the optimum benefit of a restful sleep."

"I know, Spock." She answered quietly.

The Vulcan noted, "By the time either one of us reaches NREM stage 3 of the sleep cycle, it will be improbable that we will be able to hold these positions."

Uhura sighed and told him, "Good night, _Mr. Left Brain_."

"Is this an attempt at humor?"

"Just stating a fact." She retorted.

He remarked, "And, I suppose you are believe yourself to be primarily a Right Brain Thinker."

"Put them to – " She yawned. "Put them together and you get a _whole brain._ I guess that's why we had to get married. We couldn't function without it other."

_She laughed . . ._

"Sorry." She told him. "I mean, what I said was true, but it really wasn't funny. I must be tired."

"I love you, Nyota." The Vulcan spoke from his heart.

"What's that?" She asked.

He questioned, "How is it possible for you not to have heard me?"

"Didn't say I didn't hear you." She replied. "I want it to be my pillow as I go to sleep. Say it, again."

"_I – Love – Nyota_."

"Mmmmmm . . . " She sounded. "I'll sleep well tonight. Good night, _Husband_."

_And then . . ._

_They felt it . . ._

_For the briefest moment they felt it . . ._

_Their joining manifested in their bond . . ._

Spock doubted if Nyota truly understood what she had experienced. But, the Vulcan knew and he also finally recognized the block that kept them from sustaining it for more than a few seconds. He realized, _T'Pring . . . My childhood betrothal to T'Pring has, yet, to be severed. Until that time, the link imposed upon us by our parents will continue to interfere with the formation of my bond with Nyota._

The Vulcan took his arm and pulled the East African even closer to his body. In this way, he comforted himself as he felt her body gently rise and fall against his until she drifted off into sleep.

And, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Nyota."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 41, Uhura returns to San Francisco where she unexpectedly reconnects with James Kirk at the SkyPort. Later, while waiting for Sevat to meet her at a restaurant, the East African reminisces about the final minutes she and Spock spent together in Paris.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 In Chapter 41 of my story, _Needs_, Spock admits he used the scarf as an aid to masturbation.

2 In my story, "Operation: No Return," Spock's gift of costly African woven fabric was initially turned down by a prideful Uhura.

3 This is a slight revision of Kirk Franklin's gospel song, _Savior More Than Life to Me._


	41. Chapter 41 The Beginning

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 41, Uhura returns to San Francisco where she unexpectedly reconnects with James Kirk at the SkyPort. Later, while waiting for Sevat to meet her at a restaurant, the East African reminisces about the final minutes she and Spock spent together in Paris.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**1:19 PM, Terminal, San Francisco SkyPort**_

"Hey, Candace!"

Uhura continued to walk, disregarding the voice.

"All right, Hekabah . . . I know you hear me calling you."

The East African felt a hand grasp her arm to stop her. She turned about to confirm the identity of the person she had tried to ignore.

"James Tiberius Kirk." She addressed him. "How am I so lucky to arrive at the SkyPort the same time you . . . "

Suddenly, with bag in hand, Spock strode by the two. The Vulcan's expression appeared to be indifferent, but Uhura could sense a slight tenseness in his walk most likely brought about by the fact Kirk had placed his hand on her.

The Iowan's eyes followed the tall Vulcan for a few moments before turning back to Uhura. "Hey, wasn't that Mr. Spock?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I believe so."

"Did you get a load of that?" He remarked. "He just strode right by here without a word."

"James, he is a faculty member and Starfleet Officer." She replied. "What would he have to say to us?"

"I wasn't talking about myself." He told her. "You've taken a class with him and even served as his Course Assistant."

"I was his Course Assistant for _one_ semester and only a few weeks for the current semester." She feigned disinterest as she told him, "He's so busy with his research and Starfleet matters, I doubt if he would even remember I was assigned to him."

"He would remember _you_ all right." Kirk countered. "I recall when you saved that Vulcan's ass by putting together that symposium for him during your 2nd year at the Academy."1

"Oh, _that thing?" _She retorted. "It was nothing."

"Come on, Uhura." He chided her. "There's no need for false modesty. You worked your butt off with virtually no help to put together a first class symposium that was the talk of the Academy for weeks after it was over."

"Well . . . _yeah_." She conceded, proud of her accomplishment.

"So, then tell me why doesn't his snub get under your skin?" Kirk questioned.

Her face broke out into a large grin as she replied, "Because James, I had such a wonderful time in Paris there is no way I could be upset with anyone today. Not even you! Now, come along so we can catch the next bus back to the Academy."

As the two walked out of the terminal, Uhura saw Spock enter a SkyCab and speed away. Kirk commented, "I find it hard to believe you had any fun with that humorless Vulcan around."

Uhura hesitated, before asking, "_What_ humorless Vulcan?"

"Mr. Sevat. You know that _stick in the mud_ you share an office with." He answered. "Didn't he go with you to that Xenolinguistics Conference?"

"Oh, Mr. Sevat." She sighed, grateful he was not asking her about Spock. "Yes, he was in Paris for the conference."

"Then, what could have been so _wonderful_ about having _him _underfoot?"

As they reached the bus stop, Uhura paused for a moment to choose her words carefully. "Mr. Sevat really isn't so bad if you get to know him. There was even one day when we toured the city together. To be honest, I really enjoyed myself."

"Listen to you." Kirk remarked kiddingly. "First you act as an apologist for one Vulcan and a social director for another. Perhaps, you should change your career objective to being the United Earth Ambassador to Vulcan!"

"_Oh, James_ . . . " She retorted. "Why do I waste my time trying to carry on a rational conversation with you?"

He replied as if a matter-of-fact, "Because I'm one of the few people at the Academy who will tell it to you straight."

"_Yeah . . . right_." She quipped sarcastically, although recognizing the truth of the statement.

"An entire week in Paris with a Vulcan playmate." Kirk continued his teasing. "The way you're glowing it seems like the two of you should have come bounding off the plane hand in hand."

"I didn't spend the last seven days with Mr. Sevat." Uhura corrected him. "He got called away unexpectedly to deal with some sort of research matter. We're supposed to meet late this afternoon."

Kirk kidded, "Going to pick up where you left off in Paris? Well, don't stay out too late. You know we have a 4:30 AM call for that mandatory training exercise tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." She told him. "But, there's a matter I've got to discuss with him and it can't wait until Monday."

"What that?" He asked playfully. "Are you trying to decide which of your sightseeing images to post on your _MyPlaces _webpage?"

Uhura rolled her eyes, causing Kirk to laugh in response. The East African planned to address Sevat's attraction to her, but was certainly not going to share her intentions with Kirk. She told herself, _Not even Spock can know of my intentions. No reason to get him upset for not reason._

The bus pulled up beside them and the two boarded the vehicle along with others.

Inside, they placed their bags in overhead compartments. After Uhura chose a seat, the Iowan joined her without hesitation.

"So, what occupied your time for the rest of the break?" Kirk asked. "And, please don't tell me you allowed yourself to be cooped up in a stuffy hotel listening to brain-numbing, academic papers for a whole week."

"Look Kirk, I know attending a scholarly conference is your version of a _living hell,_ but I find such opportunities for academic discourse to be both invigorating and thought-provoking."

"You're trying to evade my question." Kirk charged. "Did you have any fun or not? And, sightseeing with a Vulcan doesn't count."

Uhura hesitated to answer. How desperately she wanted to relive the last few days by recounting them with an intimate . . . even Kirk - her on-again, off-again friend. Yet, she knew she could not risk telling anyone at the Academy about her marriage, including Dr. McCoy.

"The Precious Ones surprised me on the second night of my stay." She answered. "Unbeknownst to me, Shaniqua was hired to play one of the leads in _Romeo and Juliet _at a Parisian theatre. Also, Yasmin and Habibah found a way to combine vacation and work sothey could also be in the city at the same time."

"Habibah?" Kirk asked, feigning innocence. "Do I know her?"

"_Pleeeeeease, _Kirk!" Uhura gave Kirk_ the look_, which he answered with a naughty grin. "Both you and Habibah could be poster children for a temperance campaign."2

"Guilty as charged." Kirk exclaimed.

The lack of shame in the Iowan's voice caused Uhura to shake her head. Spock and Kirk were certainly more alike in this regard than they would probably ever know. Both were Alpha males with little regrets about the way they lived their lives.

Uhura asked Kirk, "So, how did you spend your break?"

"Oh . . . with _this and that." _He answered.

"_James_." Uhura chided him. "You're not going to clam up after you grilled me about my Paris trip. Now, tell me how your Mom is doing?"

The bus stopped at another terminal to pick up more passengers, mostly returning Starfleet Cadets.

"When I last spoke to her she was doing fine." Kirk replied, "But, I didn't go to Iowa over break."

"Really?" She said. "So, where did you go?"

"Hello, Ms. Uhura." A familiar voice called to her. "Did you just get back, too?"

Uhura looked up to see first-year Cadet Lance Rohn in the aisle.

"Yeah." She answered. "My flight came in 45 minutes ago."

"Hey, Rohn." Another Cadet said behind Lance. "Stop holding up the line."

"All right . . . All right, Conway." Lance answered, before turning back to Uhura. "I'll see you next Monday. Can't wait to get back to our Romulan lessons."

As Lance moved to the back of the bus, Uhura said to Kirk, "That's funny. He didn't say a word to you."

"_So, what?" _Kirk quipped.

"I thought you spent hours this semester giving him extra lessons on self-defense." She contended. "Yet, he didn't even acknowledge you."

"Why would I be worried about whether or not a plebe has anything to say to me?" Kirk remarked. "I certainly won't lose any sleep over that."

"Then, how come you were giving me the business about Mr. Spock just a little while ago?" She argued. "This situation seems quite similar. Maybe Mr. Spock didn't feel the need to speak to a lowly Cadet like me, despite service I may have rendered to his office in the past."

Kirk replied, "He's not only an officer, but also a faculty member. The latter role has a mentoring function that is based on relationship building. His snub of you is in stark opposition to that objective."

"Listen to you!" Uhura retorted in good humor. "When did you become so knowledgeable on the role of faculty-student relationships? I guess all the time you've spent under Capt. Pike's wing is rubbing off on you."

"Look, I'd be the last not to admit how Pike been in my corner since I've been at the Academy."

Uhura quipped, "You mean you would not have been here if it wasn't the Captain."

"That's true." He agreed. "But my point is it's too bad you haven't had the opportunity to get hooked up with someone like Pike at the Academy who will push you to be the best you can be."

"That's where you're wrong, Kirk." She told him. "I doubt if I could have gotten through the my doctoral exams without Dr. Greeley's advice and encouragement. And, I can't tell you how my tutelage under Mr. Sevat has improved my Xenolinguistic skills and scholarship."

"But, Uhura, I'm talking about something more than academic concerns." Kirk contended. "Can you truthfully say either one of them truly inspires you to go beyond what you ever thought was possible?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I can't say Dr. Greeley has been _inspiring._" Uhura readily replied.

"And, you could say the same for Sevat." He said. "Can't you?"

Uhura sat in contemplation . . . perhaps, too long. She did not like to lie to her friends _or to herself. _ But as she reflected on Kirk's question, she realized why it would be so difficult to confront Sevat about his attraction to her. While she felt no desire to return his affections, Uhura knew . . .

_Sevat did inspire her . . ._

_Like no other teacher before . . ._

_He did motivate her to discover her academic potential . . ._

_And . . ._

_She did care for him . . . _

_In her heart . . ._

_She knew . . ._

_She did care for him . . ._

_Not as a lover . . ._

_But as a trusted friend . . ._

When Uhura turned her eyes back to Kirk to offer a reply . . . strangely . . . the way James looked at her . . . it appeared he already knew her response. Still, she told him, "If Mr. Sevat will let me, I think I can see myself consulting with him on my research and publications for years to come."

Kirk did not readily respond to her, as he appeared to be deep in thought.

Anxious to change the subject, Uhura then prodded him, "So, now it's your turn to reply to my question _with many more details this time._ So, what did you do over break?"

The Iowan answered her with an all-knowing smile, "Like you, I was honing my skills."

"Honing your skills in what?" She asked, bracing herself for the punch line.

"Selective omission." Kirk responded tersely.

Uhura was grateful when an attractive, redheaded female Cadet called the Iowan's name. "Go on." The East African urged him. "I think we're done here anyways."

"All right." Kirk replied, but suddenly lowered his voice as he added. "But if you are going to meet with Sevat today, remember . . . _appearances can be deceiving_. It's a cliché, but true_._"

_Typical Kirk. _ She told herself. _He leaves a 'bombshell' like that without giving me a chance to get him to explain himself. Just what could he possibly know about Sevat?"_

Uhura glanced back toward the middle of the bus. There, she saw him sitting next to the redhead who appeared to be quite willing to be charmed by the well-known lothario. Yet, as she took in the sight, the East African discerned the object of Kirk's attention was not the only one appreciative of his talents. Seated two seats back and across the aisle from Kirk, Lance appeared as if in awe of the Iowan.

_Yes. _Uhura thought. _Appearances can be deceiving._

_**4:29 PM, Evvia, a Greek restaurant in San Francisco**_

Uhura looked about the restaurant, only half-full at the hour. When she made the reservation, she knew the time would be a little early for dinner, but she had wanted the opportunity to speak with Sevat as soon as possible. Her plan had a minor setback several minutes ago when she received his text that he would be delayed for an estimated 33 minutes.

Although she had taken an hour's nap once she reached her dorm, East African could still feel the affects of jet lag upon her body. Yet, she had no inclination of canceling the meeting, even after learning of Sevat's delay. She settled back into the comfortable cushion of her chair, deciding she might as well take advantage of the opportunity to relax being less than 12 hours away from participating in yet another military training exercise.

_Spock. _Her thoughts easily drifted to reasoned, _I'm sure his Vulcan biorhythms are adjusting to the time change more quickly than mine. I bet the moment he got to campus he headed straight to one of his multi-billion credit scientific 'play stations' where he is content to be back at work._

Uhura was not the type of woman who viewed _her man's work_ as another rival. Secure in her own career path, it pleased her that Spock had found his own_ calling, _which gave purpose to his life. Sadly, she knew of too many people – even some at the Academy – who were simply voyeurs, instead of ardent participants in life.

_The East African took another sip from her glass . . ._

_And smiled . . . _

_As the gesture took her back to earlier that morning in Paris . . ._

_Sharing a breakfast tea with her husband . . ._

_**7:53 AM, Nyota and Spock's Room, Hotel Britannique**_

Dressed for their travels, Spock and Uhura sat about a small table with teacups before them. Dishes with remnants of their breakfast meal sat off to the side.

The Vulcan allowed his index finger to slide down along the side of the ceramic teapot. He then announced, "It is ready for tasting."

As Spock lifted the vessel and began to fill her cup, Uhura remarked, "Spock, I still don't know why you ordered another pot. I already told you it was a Black tea."

"There are more than 127 varieties of Black teas on Terra alone." The Vulcan informed her. "That is why one must carefully cultivate a palate to discern the nuances and identify each kind."

"Baby, as good as it is, this will make my third cup." She remarked. "That does not exactly match with my objective of limiting the number of times I'll need to go to the bathroom while in flight."

"It is illogical for someone aspiring to serve on a StarShip to have concerns about tending to bodily functions on a global flight."

"All right, so it's not logical." She admitted. "But for some reason it doesn't feel the same."

Spock ignored her last comment to note, "If you do not perform the tasting now, it may soon drop below the optimum temperature to experience the tea's full-bodied flavor."

"All right." She finally consented to another taste. Unlike the cups used at Spock's teahouse, the hotel only carried teacups with handles. The Vulcan took the time to explain to the Room Service Server why handles needlessly negated one of the tactile pleasures of tea drinking. However, Uhura could see Spock might as well have explained it in his native tongue for all the effect it had on the clueless hotel staff associate.

_Uhura felt the Vulcan's eyes upon her . . ._

_As she picked up the fine china cup by its dainty handle . . ._

_She enjoyed his attention . . ._

_Knowing well of the profound sensual effect . . ._

_The ritual could have when shared by intimates . . ._

_Playing her part to the fullest extent . . ._

_Uhura paused for a moment _

_Allowing the warm edge of the cup . . ._

_To come in contact with her bottom lip . . ._

_In response to this simple act . . ._

_His arousal became evident . . ._

_In the growing intensity of his stare . . ._

_And the subtle quickening of his breath . . ._

_Uhura's 'free' hand she left on the table . . ._

_Was not alone very long . . ._

_As the Vulcan began to repeatedly glide the sensitive tips of his fingers . . ._

_Along her own slender, brown digits . . ._

_The East African tipped up the cup . . ._

_Allowing the warm liquid into her mouth . . ._

_Closing her eyes . . ._

_She permitted her tongue to savor its richness . . . _

_While succumbing to the Vulcan's erotic provocations . . . _

"8:00 AM." The voice of the computer suddenly interrupted their encounter, causing Uhura to nearly choke on her tea. As she picked up a napkin to wipe her mouth, the computer voice continued, "Per your order, Mr. Spock, two SkyCabs are scheduled to arrive at the hotel entrance in 20 minutes. Shall I provide a reminder at five minute intervals?"

"No." The Vulcan barked, the sharp tone of his voice betraying his profound irritation.

"Please clarify, sir." The computer voice inquired, "Would you desire a reminder utilizing an alternative unit of time? Or, are transportation reminders no longer necessary?"

Spock swallowed hard in an attempt to get control of his emotions. He then answered quietly, "Computer, your services are no longer required in any capacity. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The computer answered, before adding. "The staff at the Hotel Britannica hopes that you have enjoyed your stay. The next time you are in Paris, please consider . . ."

"Computer Out!" Spock ordered harshly, as he rose sharply from his seat and headed to his luggage to finish packing his rose up to attend to her own bag, while trying to think of a way to lighten the mood so their stay would not end on such a exasperating note.

She remarked, "The tea reminded me of the Breakfast Tea Diarmuid3 allowed me to sample during the time I was taking tasting lessons from him."

"The commodity to which you are referring is not a _type_ of tea." Spock lectured, using his sterile professorial tone. "The appellation, _Breakfast Tea_, is a common name given to products utilizing a blend of different varieties of teas."

"Well, I think the tea you offered me must have been the dominate type used in the beverage Diarmuid gave me that day." She retorted. "I don't know why I can't think of it."

Spock commented with a note of disdain, "How could you be so discerning when Diarmuid habitually contaminates the finest of teas with such additives as milk and sugar?"

"Wait . . . I think I got it . . . The name of the tea . . . It was called Assam!" Uhura announced boldly. Then, when she realized Spock did not immediately answer, she told him with glee, "That's it, isn't it? If I remember correctly, the tea gets its name from a region in . . . uh . . . Bangladesh or Burma . . . or . . ."

"The Assam region lies in India." Spock corrected her.

"OK, I got that part of it wrong, but I still won! I identified the tea." She said proudly.

"Nyota, it was not a competition." The Vulcan replied, as he closed his bag. "I have conducted these tastings as part of your cultural education."

Uhura struggled to close her overstuffed luggage, as she answered, "If you were so concerned about my . . . cultural education then . . . you would have continued to allow me . . . to take lessons . . . from Diarmuid. There's no way you . . . would have let him run your teahouse . . . if his expertise . . . did not meet your standards."

The East African let out a relieved sigh, when she finally closed her overstuffed bag. She then turned to Spock who already had his bag packed and by his side.

Uhura contended sternly, "You're upset because you wanted to _get laid_ this morning. Now, Spock, you know it was _time_ that got in the way of that happening, _not me_. So, I would appreciate it if you would start acting less like a child and more like a man. OK?"

The East African did not wait for a reply as she whipped her body around to face a mirror as she began to brush her hair. It did not take the Vulcan long to recognize Uhura assumed the matter closed . . . _because she had closed it._

Uhura then commented, "I'm glad Sabine offered to keep my wedding gown for me. And, good thing my bag wasn't full when I came to Paris. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to take back all of the items you purchased for my trousseau."

"I offered to purchase another piece of luggage." The Vulcan answered as he sheepishly moved closer to her. "I could have also shipped the items back for you. If you desire, I can still make the arrangements with the Concierge."

"I'm going to have a difficult enough time explaining to Gaila how I came to have so many of these lovely things in my possession." She told the Vulcan as she placed her hair into a ponytail. "A Cadet's stipend may never have posed any constraint to someone of your privileged background. However, I can tell you there's not much you can do with the little bit Starfleet dole's out to us each month."

"I'll have you to know I too had to manage on a meager stipend during my tenure as a Cadet." Spock revealed. "My father suspended access to my inheritance when I chose Starfleet over an appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Why would he do that?" Uhura asked, as she put on her earrings. "I mean . . . it is _your_ life."

"The VSA was and still is a superior academic institution to Starfleet Academy." Spock remarked. "To turn down such an offer could only be deemed by my people as highly illogical."

"Then, what led you to your decision?"

Spock replied, "One of the Ministers of the Vulcan High Council chose to join news of my VSA admission with a slight to my mother. In turn, I chose not to affirm such racist opinions. Under the circumstances, it was not a difficult decision to take my talents elsewhere."

Touched by his ability to so strongly adhere to his convictions, she gushed, "Why Spock . . . That's wonderful."

"Even to this day, I doubt if my father shares your pride in my decision." The Vulcan commented. "While I exceled at the Academy, he believed my experience may have in some way retarded the reaching of my potential. He released my assets only after I matriculated and served my first tour of duty as a Starfleet Officer."

"Well . . . well . . . well." Uhura said as she crossed her arms and sat back on her heels. "That has got to be the first time I've ever heard you understate your accomplishments."

"Explain."

She replied, "In our course module on Starfleet Command, we reviewed case studies of critical decisions made by bridge officers in order to learn from their actions. Your reasoned analysis and brave deeds figured prominently in several of the readings."

"Yes." Spock concurred. "Capt. Pike chose the ship logs for the course study. As a human, it would be a natural inclination for him to select several cases that were most familiar to him. As an officer assigned to two ships he commanded, the probability was high for me to be featured in those accounts in some way."

"You're a _hero_, Spock . . . _a real hero_." She declared proudly. "Your father knows that. And, he also realizes you made the _right choice_ years ago by enrolling in Starfleet Academy."

"I make no pretense of being able to read my father's mind. Moreover, I know not what news of my Starfleet activities actually reaches his ear." Spock retorted. "However, I never use the word – _hero – _lightly. I have seen too many crewmembers act valiantly without the benefit of redeeming such a title. For me, the bar is set quite high to be fitting for such an honor."

"But, Spock . . . " She contended. "The records do not lie."

"You cannot win this debate, Nyota." Spock told her. "While the logs may be accurate, you cannot convince me my deeds are worthy of such an honor. I believe the Terran saying is apt in this regard . . . _I was just doing my job._"

_Her eyes were filled with him . . ._

_This Vulcan . . ._

_This Vulcan that she adored . . ._

_At times . . . a child . . . _

_Yet, more often than not . . ._

_A courageous Vulcan of honor . . ._

_That is why she loved him so . . ._

_My Spock . . ._

_My Husband . . ._

"Nyota, only 7 minutes, 13 seconds remain for us here." He informed her. "If there are to be words of parting, it would be wise to speak them in the confines of this room. As you know, two separate cabs will transport us to the Parisian SkyPort and, of course, we will not be sitting in the same section during our flight."

"Yes." She concurred. "I know. Officers fly Business Class, while Cadets fly Coach."

The East African cursed herself as she felt tears threatening to spring from her eyes. _No, you don't, Nyota. _She told herself. _You're not going to let the last image he has of you be that of a whimpering girl with a tear-stained face. Get yourself together so he'll know what he'll be missing._

Uhura took a calming breath, before saying, "You go first."

"I have few words to voice." He replied. "But I do have a token to give you of a practical nature."

The Vulcan reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate 24k gold chain, which he held before her.

"Oh . . . Spock!" She gasped. "It's exquisite. Baby, you thought of everything!"

Spock responded drily, "I have not thought of a way we can live as a married couple, while at the Academy."

"Hush, now." She said as she removed her wedding band from her finger. Taking the 12-inch strand from his hand, she threaded the ring with the necklace. "Baby, help me put it on."

Uhura handed him the chain and turned her back to him so he could fit it about her neck and close the clasp. Turning back to him, she let her index finger slide down the smooth edges of the links as she asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It is to be worn under your clothing, so no one will know it is there." Spock commented with a note of self-disdain. "How should I feel about a device that conceals that which should be proclaimed?"

_Her lips . . ._

_Her precious lips . . ._

_Felt to him like a healing balm . . ._

_He marveled at how quickly . . ._

_This sweet remedy served to quiet his distress . . ._

"This ring is your promise and you will not mock something I hold so dear." She answered him, as she raised her gentle eyes up to meet his. "It will comfort me to wear it so close to my heart."

"If it can serve such a purpose, then it is a worthy gift." He replied, acquiescing to her tender rationale.

"Spock, please tell me you purchased a matching chain for yourself."

When he produced it, she proclaimed excitedly, "Jinsi ya ajabu!"4

Uhura removed Spock's ring from his hand and placed it on the chain. She commanded, "Turn around Spock and bend down a little so I can join the clasp."

The Vulcan did as he was told and soon felt the chain upon him. She then moved around his body to stand before him. Beaming with pride, she exclaimed, "Mume wangu alichagua vizuri. Inaonekana nzuri juu yenu!"5

"I take it you are pleased." He surmised with an indifferent tone, masking his own delight in the joy shone upon her face.

The East African nodded as she reached up, took hold of the chain and let it drop underneath his tunic. He then mirrored her actions letting the chain drop out-of-sight beneath her sweater. She touched the wedding band through the knit fabric as if to confirm it were there.

Uhura then told Spock, "I won't do it. I won't say, _Good-bye. _This is the beginning for us, not the end."

Walking over to a chair, she picked up her jacket and put it on.

She continued, "One day, we will look upon these times and laugh. Or, at least, I'll laugh and you'll _study _my reaction."

"Was that comment meant to be humorous?" Spock questioned.

"Did you find it to be so?" Uhura asked.

The Vulcan reflected for a few moments before he responded, "I would say it is on par with your other unsuccessful attempts at levity."

_Her laughter filled the air . . ._

_And, the Vulcan found his spirit rising up to meet hers . . ._

Placing on her gloves, Uhura told him, "Let's say in a decade, we will return to Paris to celebrate our 10 wedding anniversary. This time we can rent a banquet hall and invite all of our _real _family and friends to celebrate with us."

Spock remarked, "I have no doubt you could fill a banquet hall with such acquaintances, but my invitation list would be quite small in comparison."

The East African continued, "And, Little Quokeisha will sit on my knee, while you hold Baby Kafil in your arms."

The Vulcan's eyes widened a bit, as he repeated, "_Little Quokeisha and Baby Kafil? _Nyota, if this is another attempt at humor, this time you have failed miserably."

Ignoring his comment, she added, "Dressed in their finest attire, my father, his wife and my Nana will sit to our left, while your parents will be seated to our right. And, then, at just the _right time_, our fathers will join in a toast to Nyota and Spock . . . saying, _Well done! Well done!"_

Spock asked, "Have you concluded your recitation of your fantasy?"

"Fantasy?" She feigned shock over his choice of words. "I would rather think of it as my vision for _our future._"

Spock turned his head at a slight angle as he remarked, "Given the time frame of 10 years, I would say your scenario has a very low probability of coming to fruition. Would you care to adjust one or more of your variables to provide a prophecy more firmly rooted in reality?"

Uhura looked to the Vulcan and said forthrightly, "I can't base my dreams in a reality which keeps us apart. What good is truth if it has no nourishment in it?"

Spock stood for a few moments, reflecting on her words. He then affirmed, "If Nyota says this vision will be so, who am I to dispute her."

She smiled and said jokingly, "The children's names too?"

Spock gave Uhura . . . _the look._

_**4:47 PM, Evvia, a Greek restaurant in San Francisco**_

"Ms. Uhura."

The East African was unexpectedly taken out of her remembrance by a voice she did not immediately recognize. She turned her head toward the figure standing beside her table and realized he was Vulcan.

"Yes, I am Ms. Uhura." She answered cautiously. "However, I'm afraid I do not know your identity."

"Then, let me introduce myself." He told her in a tone that lacked warmth or cordiality. "My name is Mr. Sytak."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 42, Sytak provides Uhura with unwelcome news of her father's activities. He then propositions the East African to use Sevat in an effort to uncover the infiltration of the Terra Prime movement at the Academy.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 See Chapter 39 of my story, _Needs._

2 Two years earlier, Habibah visited Uhura at the Academy. However, since Uhura had security detail, she passed the time drinking at a bar with Kirk. Too much alcohol led to Habibah and Kirk ending up in bed together. The episode is dramatized in Chapter 26 of my story, _Needs. _However, the companion piece referred to in the introduction is no longer available.

3 Diarmuid is a former Starfleet crewmate and current Manager of Spock's teahouse in San Francisco.

4 The phrase is Swahili for "How wonderful!"

5 The passage is Swahili for "My husband chose well. It looks good on you!"


	42. Chapter 42 Sytak

**Author's Notes:** Sytak meets with Uhura and propositions the East African to use Sevat in an effort to uncover the infiltration of the Terra Prime movement at the Academy. Spock returns to work at his lab. Uhura confides in Sevat about her marriage and meeting with Sytak.

I apologize for the long period in between postings. "Making a living" took precedence over this hobby. However, I am determined to finish this story before the new Star Trek film debuts. So, I will make a greater effort to write and publish the remaining chapters at a faster rate.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**4:47 PM, Evvia, a Greek restaurant in San Francisco**_

"Ms. Uhura."

Sitting at a table for two, the East African was unexpectedly taken out of her remembrance of her wedding day by a voice she did not immediately recognize. She turned her head toward the figure standing beside her and quickly recognized him as a Vulcan.

"Yes, I am Ms. Uhura." She answered cautiously. "However, I'm afraid I do not know who you are."

"Then, let me introduce myself." He told her in a tone that lacked warmth or cordiality. "My name is Sytak."

Uhura could see the Vulcan appeared older than Spock with a bit of gray at his temples. Despite his age, she could tell by the fit of his clothes he possessed a well-built physique.

"May I speak with you?" He asked, as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Mr. Sytak." She began with a disapproving tone. "I am not used to someone asking my permission to do something and then presuming to know the answer before I say anything."

He answered, "It was only logical to do so in order to use the time we have as efficiently as possible."

"What time?" She asked him incredulously. "Why do you think I have any time at all to spend with you?"

"You have, yet, to make any effort to catch the attention of the restaurant host in order to remove me from your table." He retorted. "From the expression on your face, I can tell you are suspicious of me . . . as well you should be. Yet, you are curious to learn what I might have to say."

Uhura took a few moments before responding. She knew he had correctly detected her state of mind, since her expression had been too transparent. No doubt, she wondered why he had come to her, but the East African did not want to be taken for granted.

She told him coolly, "I am expecting someone."

Sytak glanced at his chronometer before remarking, "Sevat's estimated time of arrival is not for another 8 minutes, 37 seconds, which still leaves me ample time to present my proposal."

The East African smiled to mask her surprise of his knowledge of her engagement with Sevat. Sitting back comfortably in her chair, she said, "You should probably begin by telling me more about you than your name."

He replied, "I am a member of an agency sworn to protect the interests of Vulcans throughout the Alpha Quadrant."

"You mean you are a member of the Vulcan Secret Service."

He responded as if by rote, "The Vulcan High Command neither confirms or denies the existence of such an organization."

Uhura gave him _the look_, before saying, "Mr. Sytak, I believe our talk will go much better if you will cut out the _bull shit._"

"Must you resort to profanity, Ms. Uhura?" He replied.

"Then, don't give me a reason to use it." She told him sternly. "Now, if you have something to tell me, get on with it. The clock is still running."

Her directness gave the Vulcan pause. Sytak could tell he had underestimated the East African and needed to be more thoughtful on how he approached her.

Sytak revealed, "We have reason to believe there are operatives of Terra Prime1

imbedded in Starfleet, including the Academy. Being that you have familial ties to one of its prominent supporters, we believe you may be able to assist with our efforts."

"_I am _the daughter of Kafil Uhura." She replied unflinchingly. "However, the philosophy and actions the Terra Prime movement are repugnant to me. If your interest lies in identifying suspected Terra Prime members who you allege are in Starfleet, I suggest you take the matter to someone other than a _lowly_ Cadet."

"In Paris, did not your father say there will _be a certain opportunity presented to you upon your return to the Academy."_

Uhura studied the Vulcan, before replying, "My father would have never repeated that statement to you. So, that means you must have found a way to eavesdrop on our conversation." Staring at him directly, she contended, "Knowing that makes it quite difficult for me to want to sit here and listen to you much longer."

"But you will, Ms. Uhura." He told her. "Because you still do not know . . . "

The Vulcan paused until she realized he was allowing her to complete the sentence.

She then said, "I don't know how Sevat is involved in all of this."

"You ask this, because?"

Uhura did not like the game, but she had no choice. Reluctantly, she answered, "_You _knew Sevat was to meet me, here, and that he would be delayed." She then asked, "Is he also a member of the Vulcan Secret Service?"

"The Vulcan High Command neither confirms . . . "

"Mr. Sytak." Uhura interrupted. "Spare me a repeat of your official talking points."

"Then, revise your query."

"Is Sevat a member of your _team?" _She asked.

"Yes." He responded. "However, lately he has not been a very effective player. In fact, we considered a replacement until we realized there is a way to turn his weakness into an asset."

"What weakness?"

He replied, "Ms. Uhura, you of all people are aware my colleague has indicated an _unnatural_ attraction for you."

Uhura stilled her first impulse to address his insult, not wanting to extend the dialogue any more than needed. Instead, she answered, "Then, you will be pleased to know I intend on addressing the matter to Sevat this evening. I am going to let him know nothing can come of his feelings for me."

"No, Ms. Uhura." He told her. "That is not what is required."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

He remarked, "It would be best if you allowed Sevat to continue to believe his feelings for you have not been expended in vain."

"I thought Vulcans were champions of the truth." She charged. "Why would you want me to lie to him like that?"

"Ms. Uhura, I am not asking you to say anything that is untrue." He told her. "If Sevat broaches the subject, then you are at liberty not to betray yourself with any falsehood."

The East African kept her focus upon the Vulcan with the emotionless face. "But Sevat is unlikely to bring up the subject." She surmised. "It is not the Vulcan way, is it?"

Sytak offered no rejoinder, but he did not have to. She knew from her experience with Spock what to expect in regards to the Vulcan lack of openness about emotions. In addition, a pervasive arrogance would probably prohibit Sevat from believing she would not be willing to return his affections.

She asked, "Then, tell me, Sytak, what is to stop me from bringing up the topic with Sevat?"

Something suddenly drew the spy master's attention to his communicator. He checked his display screen and then rose from his seat. "Sevat will enter this establishment in less than 79 seconds."

"Then, you better speak fast." She told him.

"You must trust me for now, Ms. Uhura."

Uhura gave no reply, but just stared at Sytak with her best poker face.

He replied, "I will contact you, again, after the offer your father referred to has been made."

Uhura watched as the Vulcan exited out the rear of the restaurant. Unconsciously, she touched the wedding band on the chain beneath her sweater to reassure herself of its presence. While the gesture brought her momentary comfort, she recognized she would soon need to decide how to deal with her Vulcan mentor who she could see had now entered the restaurant. She knew she could not trust Sytak, but she wondered, _Can I trust Sevat with the truth?_

_**5:13 PM, Daystrom Physics Laboratory, Starfleet Academy**_

Using a virtual modeling system, Spock and research assistant Cadet Chey were at work when the Vulcan felt the presence of another person at the door of the room.

Without looking back Spock asked, "Cadet Fournier, is there something you require?"

The young woman seemed surprised he could tell she was there, but then responded, "I didn't mean to disturb you, sir."

"Why would your presence disturb me?" Spock asked, while keeping his focus on the control panel. "After all, you were one of a small staff of volunteers who remained at the laboratory over the semester break to tend to ongoing experiments. It would be illogical of me to be upset by your entrance."

Fournier moved closer to Spock and Chey, as she told him, "I didn't want to intrude, while you were in the middle of . . . "

"That's it, Mr. Spock!" Chey interrupted his peer with the exclamation. "The refinements to the system are bound to increase the efficiency of the electron-ion collider by 10 to 15%."

"Cadet Chey." Spock began to chastise him. "It does not serve a scientist well to make such predictions without running the proper trials to verify the results."

"But, Mr. Spock, anyone can see that the modifications to the prototype have already provided us with enough data to verify this claim." Chey replied. "Without a doubt it will be recognized as one of the great achievement in Nuclear Physics of the decade . . . maybe even the century."

The Vulcan turned to the Cadet and stated with a reprimanding tone, "Cadet Chey there is no need to adorn yourself with laurels, yet. Have I not taught that science never provides quick and easy answers. Our work with the prototype has indicated a possible solution, but we must take the time to make sure that answer can be replicated a multiple of times in a fully realized model."

"But that could take years, Mr. Spock." Chey argued. "Why wait when the application to existing technology could already have such a great benefit?"

The Vulcan responded, "Cadet Chey, I am not in the habit of repeating myself and I will not do so today. The scientific process will not be compromised, while I am the head of the Academy's Physical Sciences Department. Is that understood?"

Chey swallowed, before answering with a note of disappointment, "Yes, sir." Chey looked to the image of the virtual model and then back to Spock. He asked, "May I be excused, sir?"

"Permission granted." Spock replied and then watched the Cadet leave the room.

Fournier addressed Spock as he began to shut down the modeling system program. "May I speak freely, sir?"

"Yes, Cadet Fournier."

"I hope you didn't read Cadet Chey's tone the wrong way." She told him. "He thought you would be pleased with his work."

"What would leave him to believe I was not pleased?"

"You didn't tell him so, sir."

"Cadet Chey already recognizes the project's potential." The Vulcan replied. "What benefit would it be to add any needless indication of satisfaction?"

"But sir, a sign of encouragement is not needless at all." She contended. "It's the kind of support we need as humans to inspire us to continue to put our best foot forward. Beyond his lab maintenance duties, Chey was here day and night working on that model."

"I am well of the effort Cadet Chey has expended on this project since the day he became a Lab Research Assistant 17 months ago." Spock remarked. "However, that fact does not justify shortcuts to scientific investigation.

"Of course not." She replied. "But after you let him know what was expected, a word of praise for his work from you would have made your criticism a little bit easier to digest."

Spock took a few moments to reflect on the Cadet's advice. He recalled Captain Pike and Uhura had given him similar counsel on different occasions. While the practice still appeared alien to him, he knew it was an effective one when dealing with humans.

The Vulcan rose from his seat and told her, "Your words are well taken, Cadet Fournier."

"Was that a compliment, sir?" She asked.

"A statement of fact." He responded.

Fournier smiled to herself as the two walked out of the room and headed toward his office.

"Is there any other business you have with me, Cadet Fournier?" Spock asked, as he noticed she was still with him.

"Oh . . . I just wanted you to know I completed my duties for the day." She told him. "Before I left, I wanted to make sure you didn't need me for anything else."

"If you completed your duties as assigned, I see no other purpose for you to remain here." Spock retorted.

"Thank you, sir." She told him, as they both stopped at the entrance to his office. Fournier then seemed to hesitate, before asking, "Mr. Spock, do you think you will stay at the lab much longer?"

The Vulcan turned to her and remarked, "Cadet Fournier, I thought you had given up reporting on me for your Aunt."2

Fournier's face almost turned as red as her uniform. Then, when she found her tongue, she stammered, "But . . . but . . . it's not that way at all . . . I mean, not any more . . . Wow, Mr. Spock . . . How did you find out Nurse Chapel is my Aunt?"

"In my dealings with humans," he answered, "I have found there is usually a motive behind the actions one does for another Terran. Nurse Chapel would have only entrusted such a surreptitious task to someone she believed she maintained a close association. It was not difficult to check your entrance records to view your declaration of those current and past Starfleet Officers to whom you share a familial tie."

Still feeling the embarrassment of being found out, Fournier nodded. "Nurse Chapel is my mother's younger sister. When I was in primary school, I lived with her for a while when neither one of my parents could decide if they really wanted me. You see, they were both so busy with their own careers that they left me with Aunt Chris for a weekend that became nearly 4 ½ years. After I got back with my parents, I learned to like them, but I love Aunt Chris. I mean . . . I would do anything for her."

Spock looked at her curiously.

"Too much information, sir?" She asked, although already sensing the answer.

"Just one issue more." Spock questioned, "Did Nurse Chapel ask for you to continue to report on my activities?"

Fournier diverted her eyes.

"Cadet Fournier." He called to her. "Answer my question."

"Is that an order, sir?"

He remarked, "The truth should not require a command."

She turned her eyes back to him. "When Aunt Chris found out I would be one of your Research Assistants, she did ask me to let her know how you were doing. She said the two of you were friends who had once served on a StarShip under the command of Capt. Pike. She didn't really come out and say she had _a thing _for you . . . I mean, that she was attracted to you. However, that's something one woman really doesn't have to tell another woman."

"I would have thought Nurse Chapel would have believed you had much more important matters to deal with related to your education and training at the Academy."

"Oh, I really didn't mind." She replied. "However, you can imagine how difficult the assignment was. I mean, sir, your face isn't easy to read at all."

Fournier laughed nervously, but when the Vulcan's face showed no change from its indifferent expression the Cadet sobered quickly.

She continued, "So most of the time, I just sent her a message saying . . . _Same as usual._"

Spock remarked, "There was the occasion you signaled her that I would soon be alone at the lab."

"Yes . . . but it was _just that once_." She told him. "And, I was surprised when within a few weeks of that instance she told me she did not need my reports anymore."

"Did you heed her directive?" He asked.

"For a while . . . But then, I'll admit I started sending them once again on a weekly basis." She confessed. "She didn't ask for them, but she has not told me to stop."

"Nurse Chapel may not have made such a request, but I will." He told her unequivocally. "You must stop this practice at once."

"But sir, if you don't mind me asking, what will it hurt?" She asked innocently.

"Cadet Fournier you have referred to yourself as a woman, but such a question betrays that assertion." He remarked. "You are, indeed, naïve to believe the continuation of such a practice will not lead to expectations which cannot be met."

"You mean . . . you do not have any feelings for Aunt Chris?"

"You must cease the practice of the reports on my disposition or activities, Cadet Fournier." He told her sternly. "And just so there is no ambiguity on the matter, that is an order."

Spock left the Cadet outside his office and settled into his chair before his computer console. He realized he had probably let the conversation go on too long with Fournier. He had not answered her last question, because it would not be true that he had no feelings for Christine. Despite everything, he did care about her. However, saying so would be misinterpreted to mean something more than he actually felt for this woman.

Spock touched the wedding band on the chain beneath his tunic as if to reassure himself of its presence.

"Nyota." He called to her, surprising himself by making such a sentimental and illogical gesture. Faced with the reality of being separated from his wife, the Vulcan logged into his computer and found solace within the familiar confines of his work.

_**7:47 PM, The Academy Grounds**_

Walking, Uhura and Sevat neared her dorm. Within sight of the entrance, she told him, "I should probably say good night to you here. There's no reason to walk me to the door."

"The evening's temperature is unseasonably warm for this time of year." He commented. "It would be advisable to take advantage of this anomaly."

"Sevat, I told you I had a military exercise this weekend. I am to report not a second later than 5 o'clock in the morning. That directive may not pose such an issue for a Vulcan, but I'll be no good for duty tomorrow at all if I don't go to bed soon and get some sleep."

"If you will recall, you were the one who arranged our dinner meeting." He contended. "Your message stated you had something to discuss with me upon your return to San Francisco."

"Yes." She conceded. "I did send such a message."

"Yet, when I arrived, you were most notably reticent with your speech." He observed. "I initially believed your disposition to be attributable to the flight lag you are no doubt experiencing or the fact that I was unexpectedly tardy for our engagement. However, I sensed something else in you which has yet to be expressed."

"You relied on your intuition, instead of your reason." She quipped. "How unlike you."

He answered, "I find that I have come to know you, discernment of your being relies less on logic and more on _feeling._"

Uhura turned to the Vulcan, remembering what Sytak had asked her to do.

Sevat asked, "Nyota, is there still a matter that is unspoken, but needs to be revealed?"

"Yes." She responded.

"Then, there is no time like the present." He remarked.

The Vulcan gestured toward a bench, which she recognized as the same one that had been the site of some of her most poignant conversations with Spock. She sat at one end, while Sevat took a seat beside her.

Sevat waited patiently for her to say the first word. When she finally spoke, she knew that despite what Sytak had told her, she must be true to her heart.

She confessed, "Sevat, I married Spock while I was in Paris."

_He sat quite still for a few moments . . . _

_Wearing a face of indifference . . ._

_As if he had not heard what she said . . ._

_But then she saw it . . ._

_An unmistakable hurt in his eyes . . ._

Sevat questioned, "Were you the one who requested this be done?"

"Plans for the nuptials were a complete surprise to me." She answered. "With the help of friends, Spock arranged a wedding day I will hold dear for as long as I live."

Sevat responded with a sarcastic tone, "One should never underestimate the ability of Spock to take advantage of an opportunity. My unexpected departure from the city certainly provided him with an occasion which he obviously exploited."

"No, Sevat." She told him. "I cannot have you believe the ceremony was what sealed our union. It was but a symbol for the love Spock and I have shared between us for quite some time."

The Vulcan turned away from her and stared straight ahead, while the East African awaited his response.

He asked, "Why did you tell this to me?"

"I could not have you believe there was a chance for us." She told him. "And, I wanted to honest with you about my relationship with Spock."

In an unguarded moment, he admitted, "I believe I would have preferred the lie."

Uhura resisted the impulse to touch the Vulcan. Although she felt for him, she knew the gesture would only confuse the matter.

Silence.

Finally, she finally spoke, again. "Sevat, there is another matter I must discuss."

He asked with a bitter tone, "Are there, yet, more arrows in your quiver?"

Uhura disregarded his question knowing she could not be deterred from what she had to do.

She told him, "Sevat, I know you are a Vulcan agent."

"Did Spock make this revelation to you?"

"No." She answered. "Before you arrived at the restaurant, an older Vulcan came to me. He called himself Sytak."

The disclosure suddenly seemed to take Sevat out of his self-pitying state. "Sytak identified me as a Vulcan agent?"

"Yes." She replied.

He questioned, "What justification did he provide to divulge such information?"

"He told me about an alleged conspiracy by followers of Terra Prime to infiltrate the Starfleet, including the Academy." She informed him. "He somehow learned my father would send someone to me with a proposal connected with this scheme."

Sevat remarked, "That still does not answer why Sytak would expose my cover to you."

She revealed, "He believed your affectionsfor me had compromised your ability to effectively carry out your mission. He wanted me to deceive you into thinking I returned your feelings, so it could in some way be used I assume to infiltrate this group."

"Yes." Sevat nodded. "Sytak's logic is well grounded."

"How can you say that?" She questioned. "He wanted me to knowingly deceive you by manipulate your feelings. He showed no regard about who might get hurt in the process."

Sevat remarked, "In my profession, deception is one of the prized tools of our trade. It stood to reason he would exploit what most Vulcans would deem as a weakness if it had the possibility of increasing the probability of success of a mission."

"You are more charitable to Sytak than I can be."

"It is simple statement of fact, Nyota." He remarked. "And, if you will allow it, I ask that you do exactly what Sytak has asked of you. Let those involved with Terra Prime believe you have sway over me. It may give you the access to the inner circle of this conspiracy much more quickly than we could have expected."

"Look, Sevat, I don't trust Sytak and I don't want to get involved with this case. If Vulcan agents are involved in the matter, then I am sure United Earth and Starfleet also have operatives dealing with this issue." She told him. "I don't know yet how or if my father is involved in this larger conspiracy you speak of. However, I think it would be best if I just refused whatever offer is presented to me and stay out of it."

Uhura rose from her seat and remarked, "I better go now and get some sleep. There's nothing more for us to talk about."

She turned to walk away, but heard his voice say, "Nyota, have you asked yourself why Vulcans are involved with this matter?"

She turned back to him, replying, "I can't say that I have. What does it matter?"

Sevat answered coolly, "After your confession of your affections for Spock, I would think that it would be of primary concern."

Uhura suddenly realized what was coming.

The Vulcan agent continued, "Spock may be a mongrel, but someone of his proven talents and abilities is an asset my people see fit to protect. There are those – including his father, Ambassador Sarek - who believe it is only logical the _prodigal son _will come to his senses and return to his home planet to assume his rightful place as one of the leaders of our people."

She voiced her fears, "Spock is in danger."

"Followers of Terra Prime will see fit to make a statement." He stated in an emotionless tone. "What better way to prove their commitment to their charge than to focus their attention on such a prominent figure representing all that they abhor – the interbreeding of humans and aliens. If nothing is done to expose this scheme before it is set into motion, there is no doubt they will murder Spock."

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 43, Uhura learns Lance Rohn to be the bearer of her father's proposal to join Terra Prime. Spock receives a communication from T'Pring that sends a mixed message about her willingness to dissolve their marriage contract. Uhura reluctantly begins to demonstrate her control of Sevat in response to his "scripted" advances toward her.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 Terra Prime is a secret xenophobic group advocating the expulsion of all aliens from Earth and its colonies. An extremist cell of the group murdered bi-species children on Terra until 17 of the members were arrested and tried for the crimes. Kafil Uhura was among those charged, but was later found innocent of the killings.

2 In Chapter 8, Fournier sent a communicator message to Chapel to let her know the lab would soon be vacated with the exception of Spock. Based on the information, Chapel arrived at the lab with a dinner basket.


	43. Chapter 43 The Bracelet

**Author's Notes:** In Chapter 43, Uhura learns Lance Rohn to be the bearer of her father's proposal to join Terra Prime. Spock receives a communication from T'Pring that complicates efforts to dissolve their marriage contract. Uhura reluctantly begins to demonstrate her control of Sevat in response to his advances toward her.

As always, your comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

_**2:12 PM, Office, Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

At a small office table, Cadet Lance Rohn waited anxiously as he watched Uhura reviewing his test at her computer console.

"All right." She said, swiveling her chair back around to see him. "You scored 83% correct on your test."

"83%? Really?" He asked with a note of disappointment.

Uhura shook her head. "Lance, I don't understand you. You really should be pleased. You're enrolled in a first semester Vulcan course, but you are already testing one semester ahead of your classmates."

"But, I studied so hard over break." He told her. "I thought I would ace that test."

"You'll do better next time." She responded, as she turned back to her computer. "I'll send you the results with the correct answers so you can review what you missed."

Lance rose up from his seat and moved to her desk. "Couldn't we go over it now?"

She answered, "I would rather you take the time to look over the test first and then come back to me with whatever you don't understand."

He replied, "But, I have the time now, Ms. Uhura."

"Don't you have a Special Ops module this afternoon."

"Yes, but it doesn't start for another 45 minutes." He responded. "So, we have plenty of time to go over the test."

"I've already given you my answer, Cadet Rohn." Uhura hit the send button on her computer and then go up from her chair. She told him sternly, "Our session for today is over. You should be on your way."

Lance hesitated for a moment, before saying, "Yes, Ma'am." The Cadet went back to the table to collect his backpack. "I thought you might be a little more accommodating now that its been confirmed that you are on our side."

Uhura kept a poker face, although she was disappointed to learn Rohn was somehow involved in the conspiracy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said, feigning innocence.

"Know thy enemy." He replied. "Isn't that your strategy, Ms. Uhura? You have mastered their languages and gained their confidence. You've even breached the barrier of one of them and have him in a most vulnerable position."

She asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Mr. Sevat, of course." He retorted. "You and J both know he isn't what . . . "

"Cadet Rohn." She snapped. "You should learn not to be so loose with your tongue."

"It's all right, Ms. Uhura." He moved closer to her and spoke in a lower voice. "He really doesn't have a clue that we are on to him."

She asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"At the beginning of the term, I placed a bug in the office." He proudly confessed. "By now, I would know if he was suspicious of me."

It angered Uhura that Lance had been privy to the conversations in the office. However, she continued to play her role. She told him, "Don't underestimate Sevat. He does not let down his guard very easily."

Rohn smiled, "Good thing you've found a way to get past that seemingly inscrutable façade. Isn't that right?"

Uhura studied the young man, who now seemed like a stranger to her. With a business like tone, she told him, "That Special Ops module is held on the other side of campus. You should be on your way now so you won't be late."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Cadet started to leave, but then suddenly stopped and reached into his bag. "Oh, boy. I can't believe I almost forgot to give this to you."

Uhura watched as Rohn pulled out a sealed white envelope. She received it without hesitation.

"Good-bye, Ms. Uhura." The smiling Cadet said as he left the office.

Now alone, the East African held the envelope tentatively in her hands. She then opened it and found a simple note inside, which simply read:

_Dress in civilian clothes and come to Tommy's Bar at 5929 Geary Boulevard. Arrive precisely at 8:30 PM. Upon entering, ask the bartender for Wyatt._

**2:43 PM, Spock's Office, Physical Sciences Complex**

As Spock worked nearby at his computer console, Cadet Goldberg rubbed his eyes at his workstation after he concluded scoring another student essay paper for one of Vulcan's classes. Although he only had three papers remaining, Goldberg decided he needed a piece of chewing gum to keep him alert. Opening a small desk drawer, he rumbled through the clutter until he heard Spock call to him.

"Cadet Goldberg."

Goldberg froze, before answering, "Yes, sir."

"Is there a reason for the cacophony?"

"Cacophony, sir?"

"Is there a purpose behind the dissonant sounds?"

Goldberg thought for a few moments, before gingerly asking, "Was I making too much noise, sir?"

When Spock turned his chair around to face the Cadet, he had his answer.

Goldberg responded, "I was trying not to bother you, sir."

"If that was your aim, you have failed to accomplish your objective."

"I am sorry, sir." Goldberg answered nervously. "This was just the situation I was trying to avoid. I'll leave you to your work."

Goldberg wanted desperately to end the dialogue, but his supervisor was not ready to allow it.

The Vulcan noted, "Cadet Godberg, you have, yet, to answer my question."

"Your question, sir?" Goldberg asked.

Spock stared at the Cadet until Goldberg's eyes opened wide with recognition.

"Oh . . . yes, sir!" He exclaimed. "I remember your question, now."

When the Vulcan folded his arms across his chest, Goldberg knew he could not continue to dance around the truth.

Goldberg blurted out hurriedly, "I was getting a little tired, sir . . . so, I was looking for some gum to keep me focused on grading the remaining essay papers."

"Gum?"

"Yes, sir." The Cadet replied. "Chewing gum."

"Are you referring to flavored products made from natural or synthetic gums, which are fashioned to form an insoluble mass for chewing?" Spock questioned. "Are you aware this item has no nutritional value?"

"Ahhhhh . . . yes, sir." He retorted. "But, it does help me to concentrate on the matter at hand."

Goldberg could tell the Vulcan remained unconvinced of his claim; yet, he seemed ready to end the discussion. Spock advised, "You might increase the probability of success in finding this product in that disorderly desk drawer, if you removed objects which inhibit your full view of the contents."

"Yes, sir." He answered. "Thank you, sir."

As Spock turned back to his computer screen, he heard his Course Assistant removing items from the drawer. Just as the Vulcan tried to focus on his own work, again, the Vulcan heard a disgruntled sigh, "Oh, no . . . not another one."

"Has another issue emerged which hinders your search, Cadet Goldberg?" Spock asked drily without looking away from his screen.

"Yes, sir . . . I mean, no sir." He responded. "I mean, it's nothing to concern you with, sir."

"Then, make a greater attempt not to voice any further comments on this matter in my vicinity." He retorted. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." He replied, but continued to speak as if oblivious to his own words. "It's just that every time I think I have found all of her stuff, another one of her things turns up."

Spock attempted to refocus on his work; however, his effort was thwarted by another comment.

Goldberg continued, "If I didn't know better, I would think she sneaks in here and plants stuff at my workstation just to irritate me."

Spock turned his chair back to face Goldberg, who suddenly realized he had said too much.

"Sir, was I disturbing you, again?" The young man asked tentatively.

"Cadet Goldberg, has your exploration yet yielded the item you desired?"

"No, sir." He answered. "All I found was another one of Cadet Uhura's lipsticks."

Spock saw the lipstick case held between Goldberg's fingers. The Vulcan immediately recognized it as a brand Uhura used. With the exception of this cosmetic, her natural beauty proved to be much more than sufficient for Spock.

Goldberg continued, "She certainly must not miss it, because she hasn't come by for it. I'll just put it in one of the recycle bins."

The Cadet turned his chair toward the recycle bins and drew back his hand.

"Cadet Goldberg." Spock called to him. "Hand me the tube."

"Sir?"

"I would like to examine its contents."

The Cadet rose from his seat and obeyed his supervisor's command. Spock opened the case and noted the stick had been used, but much of it remained.

The Vulcan remarked, "Nearly 85% of this cosmetic remains. It would be wasteful to dispose of the product before it has been used to its fullest extent."

Goldberg observed, "Sir, it would not be sanitary for anyone else to use the lipstick, but Cadet Uhura."

The Cadet could see by Spock's face that he had once again misspoke. He offered, "I suppose I could place it in an envelope and drop it by her dorm, sir."

"That will not be necessary, Cadet." The Vulcan remarked. "I will take charge of this item."

"Sir?" Goldberg asked. "You're not going to have her come here, are you?"

Spock disregarded Goldberg's question as he closed the lipstick case. He then asked, "Does the Academy store carry the type of gum for which you are accustomed?"

"Yes, sir." The Cadet answered.

"Then, you have my permission to retrieve this product."

"But sir, it will take me at least 40 minutes to walk there, purchase the item and come back."

Spock corrected him, "At your usual pace, I estimate the excursion to require 44 minutes, 36 seconds."

"But sir, with all due respect, my duty in this office was to end at 3:30 PM today." He observed. "If I leave now, I will have no time to complete the grading of the papers you assigned to me."

"Cadet Goldberg, do you have a course or a mandatory detail slated for 3:30 PM?"

"No, sir."

"Then, upon your return you will have the opportunity to remain in the office until the assignment has been completed." Spock remarked. "I insist you leave now and retrieve the product you claim will improve your effectiveness. While you are away, I will somehow endeavor to continue my own work in a silence which lately has had little chance to visit our environs."

Cadet Goldberg bit his lip, knowing he had once more found a way to get on the wrong side of the Vulcan.

"Yes, sir." Goldberg remarked as he retrieved his jacket. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"44 minutes, 36 seconds." Spock repeated, as a not too subtle hint that even Goldberg understood to mean he was not to return a moment earlier.

As Spock watched the door close behind the exiting Cadet, he raised his hand, which held Uhura's lipstick. Lifting his fingers, he noticed how small the slender case appeared against his palm.

_How deceiving looks can be. _Spock noted, as the Vulcan thought of Uhura. Walking through the streets of Paris, an onlooker may have looked at their relative sizes and believed he held the dominate role in their relationship.

_But . . . _

_He knew . . . _

_Nothing could be further from the truth . . ._

_The Vulcan wondered . . ._

_What is it?_

_What is it that makes her so alluring?_

_The sway of her hips?_

_The stride of her step?_

_The arch of her back?_

_The curl of her lips?_

_The sun of her smile?_

_The ride of her breasts?_

_Or, the grace of her style?_1

_Whatever it is that has captured my heart . . ._

_I desire never to be set free . . ._

_How I love you, Nyota . . ._

_I love you . . ._

_My wife . . ._

A signal from the Vulcan's console suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Moving to his desk, he noted the receipt of an intergalactic communication. When Spock noted the sender, he readied himself for contact. Taking his seat, he commanded, "Computer, I will receive the communication. Screen on."

Ninety seconds later, the Vulcan woman's image appeared. She wore her hair swept up into a ponytail with a long braid flowing down to frame the right side of her face. Coupled with her regal bearing, her features seemed perfectly formed, as if created by an artist.

"T'Pring." He called to her.2 "Am I to presume you are on your way to visit with me?"

T'Pring answered in a soft-spoken tone, which contrasted the acidity of her words. "Was your question an attempt of what humans would characterize as humor? Undoubtedly, you have remained among them much too long."

"Then, what is your business with me?" He asked drily.

"I am on my way to the Microdia system to study their fauna." She informed him. "Since my transport's flight plan would place me in range of the Earth's communication network, I thought I would take advantage of the opportunity to speak with you."

Spock remarked, "The fauna of Microdia system has been well documented by Telosian botanists. Why spend valuable resources and time to explore that which would yield few, if any significant findings?"

"Unlike you, Spock, there are those who find my research to be of worth." She commented. "You should take the time to read my latest paper on the medicinal properties of the Brassica Napusplant."

"T'Pring, if you believe the article you referenced would alter my assessment of your work, then you are mistaken." He coolly told her. "While your observations and analyses cannot be disputed, the import of your research has yet to be substantiated."

She commented, "I look forward to the day when you will acknowledge the value of my research."

He retorted, "Have I not already done so?"

Spock observed T'Pring momentarily press her lips tightly together; a gesture signaling her displeasure with his comment.

Spock continued, "T'Pring, the purpose of your contact with me could not have been to ascertain my assessment of your studies. Please get to the point before your ship ventures out of communication range."

She commented, "I understand you have been in consultation with the Elders concerning the dissolution of our marriage contract."

"My action should come as no surprise to you." He retorted. "It is not the first time I have made such an inquiry."

"The Elders turned down your initial request." She remarked. "Why do you believe your appeal will be treated any differently the second time?"

Spock noted, "When I last experienced the pon farr, you were informed of my . . . _need_, yet you refused to travel to Earth to alleviate the Blood Fever."

"From your own report, the timing of the pon farr was unnatural." She answered. "A coupling may have led to the death of one or both of us. I was under no obligation to join with you under such circumstances."

He charged, "So, you left me to face death alone."

"Did you not survive the trial?" She argued. "It appears my decision proved to be the best course of action for us both."

"We are still bonded. Your presence remains within me." Spock contended. "The present circumstance is unacceptable."

"Through us, two great families of Vulcan were united." She stated. "It was the logical alliance to make."

"T'Pring, you do not want this any more than I do." He told her plainly. "Why are you not in accord with my appeal to the Elders? You certainly have not longed for my sword these years we have been apart. Has there been another keeping you company in your bed?"

Again, T'Pring pressed her lips tightly together before her measured response. "Spock, I will not live in your shadow. I will not allow myself to suffocate under your achievements and fame."

He stated sternly, "Then, do not prove a barrier to the termination of the contract. Allow the Elders to break our joining."

She retorted soberly, "Unlike you, I live most of my days on Vulcan. If our bond is dissolved, what would others believe was the reason. Each time word would reach our people of yet another one of your accomplishments, they would conclude you deemed me inadequate to remain your consort. I will not allow that to be my legacy, if I can help it."

Spock realized. "Following your logic, my death would be the only remedy for you to retain your sense of dignity."

T'Pring did not comment on his statement, but she did not have to do so. Spock knew there was no other logical explanation for her reasoning.

The visual picture from the transmission began to flicker on Spock's screen.

"And you, Spock?" She asked. "Is there anything you would like to share with me regarding your motive for your request to dissolve our union?"

"Considering your recent revelation, what more needs to be said?"

"Tell me." She began. "How did you survive the pon farr?"

"My Captain brought me to a remote cabin in the Sierra Mountains." He reported. "I attempted to counteract the effects of the Blood Fever through intensive meditation."

She noted, "Spock, it is well known you are highly skilled in meditation techniques, yet, it is my understanding survival of the pon farr by such methods are quite rare."

This time T'Pring observed Spock momentarily pressing his lips together. Yet, she retained an indifferent expression. Within a few seconds, the transmission broke off as her ship moved out of communication range.

Once more, Spock looked to Nyota's lipstick case and enclosed it tightly in his hand. He tried to reassure himself, thinking, _The Elders will grant my request this time. It is the logical thing to do."_

_**3:52 PM, Classroom, Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

With iTablet in hand, Uhura entered the classroom after Sevat released his students. The Vulcan was pleased she had remembered to give the impression she was discussing academic related issues while amongst other faculty and staff. She appeared convinced she must be careful who to trust.

Uhura held the iTablet between them as if referring to something on the screen. In a low voice, she told him, "At the end of our tutoring session, Lance left no doubt of his involvement with the conspiracy."

Sevat asked, "Did he provide an invitation for your involvement?"

"He gave me a sealed envelope with a note containing the location of a meeting which is to take place this evening." She revealed. "I was asked to arrive at 8:30."

He asked, "Do you have any Academy responsibilities or details which would prohibit you from keeping that appointment?"

"No." She replied. "I can make it. There is nothing that will stop me from finding out who is behind this."

"Excellent." He nodded. "We must return to the office to make them even more anxious to take you into their fold."

"But, we can't go to the office, Mr. Sevat." She warned. "Lance let me know it has been bugged."

"I have been aware of his simple-minded attempt at surveillance for months." He informed her. "Do not be concerned. Nothing will be said that we will not want them to hear."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Just follow my lead." He told her. "Do you not remember what I told you? The conspirators have their suspicions concerning your influence over me. We must play into that belief and turn it to our advantage."

_**5:14 PM, Office, Hoshi Sato Communications Building**_

Uhura checked her chronometer. Over an hour had passed since she and Sevat had come to the office, yet, he had said very little to her. Although he had instructed her to act based on his cues, the East African was getting hungry. After completing the creation of a Romulan quiz she would administer the next day, she shut down her computer, rose from her seat, and slung the strap of her bag across her shoulder.

"Ms. Uhura." The Vulcan called to her, while sitting before his computer console. "You appear to be preparing to make your exit."

"That's correct, sir." She told him. "I want to get to the cafeteria."

"Why would you be in such a hurry to partake in institutional food?" He asked. "Would not your digestive system would prefer something much more palatable?"

"Sir, I cannot afford to eat out every night." She retorted. "Not on a Cadet's stipend."

He questioned, "Have I not been accommodating to your culinary needs? We shall dine together, so you may engage in the dialogue of the language of your choosing."

"Mr. Sevat, I have always appreciated the additional time you have spent with me in order to practice Vulcan or Romulan social conversations. However, I have never expected you to be so generous with your credits. It shames me to think I may have taken advantage of you in this way."

"There are no victims here, Ms. Uhura. Such acts creates no burden for me." He contended. "At what establishment shall we dine this evening?"

"I have other plans for tonight, sir." She told him. "That's why I would rather get something quick at the cafeteria, so I would have time to change my clothes and get to my other destination."

"Very well." He told her as he retrieved an item from his desk drawer and made his way to her. "However, before you leave there is something I wanted to give you. Something I picked up during my travels in Chile."

She told him, "If this is some sort of gift, I do not think it would be appropriate."

The Vulcan argued, "I really do not believe anyone would have an objection to the giving of a token which aims to advance cultural understanding."

Uhura studied Sevat. She wondered, _Didn't he already reinforce his attraction to her for any listeners? Was the gift really necessary?_

Sevat opened his large hand to reveal a hammered copper cuff bracelet with an embedded coffee-colored onyx stone. He asked, "Have I chosen well?"

Uhura silently cursed herself as she realized her eyes had betrayed the jewelry's appeal. With the bracelet being so exquisite, she could not easily feign displeasure with the object.

Still, she found it within her to tell him, "I cannot accept this."

The Vulcan replied, "How can you make such a determination without trying it on?"

"It would not be right, Mr. Sevat." She retorted, thinking of Spock.

"Who is to know the source of this object?" He said, knowing full well they both were aware their discussion was being overheard.

Uhura understood the implications of accepting the gift. Yet, she also knew if she appeared at the meeting with it upon her arm, it would serve to reinforce the conspirators' suspicions regarding Sevat's attraction to her.

"All right." She acquiesced. "I will accept the bracelet."

He then told her, "Let me place it upon your arm."

_She hesitated slightly . . ._

_But, then held up her left arm . . ._

_Suddenly . . ._

_The Vulcan appeared uncharacteristically awkward . . ._

_Fumbling with the object . . . _

_It nearly fell out of his hands and onto the floor . . ._

_And, she spoke her observation out loud . . ._

_Telling him . . ._

"_Mr. Sevat, you're trembling!"_

_She finally felt the copper bracelet about her wrist . . ._

_As well as his fingertips . . ._

_Which had lingered too long against her skin . . ._

"Yes." He announced, clearly admiring the bracelet upon her arm. "I did choose well."

Without saying another word, Uhura hurried out of the office. Having lost her appetite, she headed straight for her dorm feeling desperately in need of a shower.

**Author's Note: **In Chapter 44, at the conspirators meeting, Uhura is surprised to find one of her Academy friends in attendance. Later that evening, Spock waits for Uhura at the House of Diarmuid for an expected rendezvous. Sevat ponders his future with Uhura.

Your comments are always welcome.

1 This and the previous six lines are taken from Maya Angelou's poem, "Phenomenal Woman."

2 Due to the distance T'Pring is from Earth, the true intervals in their dialogue are 90 - 120 seconds in length. However, for telling of the story, I have eliminated notating delivery time between lines.


End file.
